Carpe Diem Baby
by Lylyne67
Summary: Qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne la guerre, on y laisse forcément des plumes. Et on tente de se reconstruire une vie...
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (uniquement yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : Pas encore… Ca viendra

.

Prologue

.

Ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient gagné cette guerre. Mais voilà, même en ressortant vainqueur, vous y laissez toujours des plumes, vous en gardez toujours des séquelles. Parfois vous vous en remettez, parfois pas. Et même quand on donne l'air d'aller bien, est-ce vraiment le cas ?

Voilà deux ans que la guerre d'hiver était achevée. Les choses avaient repris à peu près leur cours normal. Deux ans, c'est ce qu'il avait fallu à la plupart pour pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de leur vie, enfin, si tant est que quelque chose puisse encore être normal. Tous regrettaient l'ancien temps, même l'époque où Aizen et ses acolytes étaient considérés comme traîtres leur manquait. Au moins, à ce moment-là ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Aujourd'hui, de lourdes blessures leur déchiraient encore l'âme mais la plupart se taisaient.

Komamura priait tous les jours pour l'ancien capitaine Tôsen, son vieil ami, le premier qu'il ait eu et qui ne se souciait pas de son apparence. Il revoyait encore Aizen le tuer de sang froid alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits et demandait le pardon de tous. Hisagi déplorait également cette perte mais ne se sentait pas l'envie d'aller prier, ce n'était pas son genre, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il l'accompagnait de temps en temps, vraiment rarement en fait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à lui presque tous les jours. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé que son ancien capitaine ait pu partir en paix après avoir ouvert les yeux au sens propre comme au figuré.

Et que dire de Rangiku ? Rangiku avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Elle ne se consolait pas de la mort de Gin. Pire, elle l'avait vu mourir dans ses bras. Depuis deux ans, elle se réveillait en larmes tous les matins en l'appelant désespérément sachant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais vers elle pour la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, pour lui promettre qu'il la protégerait. Et tous les soirs, elle se couchait ivre morte, noyant son chagrin et ses souvenirs dans l'alcool. Elle ne pouvait plus s'endormir sans avoir terminé sa bouteille de saké. Cela avait brisé le cœur de Toshiro, mais il avait dû la relever de ses fonctions de fukutaicho de la dixième division.

Le Soutaicho Yamamoto avait pu récupérer son bras grâce aux soins d'Orihime et avait repris ses fonctions au sein du Gotei 13. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il était en place depuis des siècles et avait assisté à tellement de combats, tellement de malheurs qu'il était fatigué, lassé de tout cela. Sans le dire à personne, il avait préparé son départ à la retraite comme on disait chez les humains. Il n'attendait plus que le courage de convoquer une assemblée des capitaines pour officialiser la chose.

Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, tous portaient encore le fardeau des horreurs auxquelles ils avaient assisté. Ils essayaient malgré tout de faire bonne figure. Ils avaient repris leurs vies telles qu'ils les avaient laissées avant le carnage. Mais une vie qui avait un goût différent, un goût plus amer, ils sentaient bien que leurs rires étaient parfois forcés, mais ne se faisaient jamais de remarque entre eux, ils savaient par quelles horreurs ils étaient passés, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer et ils ne voulaient pas rouvrir une blessure qui n'était pas encore entièrement cicatrisée.

Le seul homme qui ne semblait pas avoir souffert était Zaraki Kenpachi. La brute épaisse, l'assoiffé de combats et de sang. Il criait à qui voulait l'entendre que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé et qu'il s'ennuyait ferme depuis deux ans. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de misérables Hollows après avoir côtoyé des Arrancars et surtout l'Espada 0. Finalement, Kenpachi restera toujours Kenpachi.

Aizen Sosuke avait débuté sa peine d'emprisonnement de 20 000 ans. Il était toujours scellé et exilé mais n'avait rien oublié de sa promesse de vengeance. Il lui restait 19 998 années pour élaborer un plan afin de tous les détruire. Après tout, il était l'être suprême, celui qui a su dépasser les Shinigamis et les Hollows.

Les Vizards étaient retournés à leur hangar. Ils étaient moins bruyants et moins chahuteurs qu'auparavant. Ils avaient repris le cours de leur vie, mais avec un arrière goût de moisi. Ils s'étaient fait dominer pendant la bataille. Eux qui grâce à leur Hollow intérieur, étaient capables de surpasser les forces des Shinigamis s'étaient fait battre à plate couture et Shinji ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ses compagnons survivants allaient souffrir encore longtemps afin de gagner en puissance.

Isshin avait repris des forces, toute son énergie avait été pompée quand il avait aidé son fils pour l'obtention de l'ultime Getsuga Tensho. Il avait repris sa vie, sa clinique et ses airs de faux idiot devant ses deux jeunes filles. Soulagé de ne plus avoir à cacher sa véritable nature à son fils. Il lui avait promis qu'un jour, quand il sera prêt, il lui raconterait tout.

Urahara avait repris son magasin. Il avait retrouvé Ururu, Jinta et Tessai. La salle d'entraînement de son sous-sol était désespérément vide depuis quelques mois. Il savait que ça finirait par arriver, mais il avait un gros pincement au cœur en se souvenant d'Ichigo qui venait le voir et passait des heures entières à se battre contre lui dans l'espoir que tout finirait par revenir à la normale. Le commerçant savait qu'une épée de Damoclès était en permanence au-dessus de la tête du gamin.

Ishida, Orihime et Sado étaient retournés en classe. Ils étaient dans leur dernière année de lycée. Keigo les harcelait toujours autant mais avait mis des réserves dans ses remarques. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement brisé chez ses amis et se souvenait de l'arrivée d'Ichigo dans Karakura pour les sauver d'Aizen, c'était surréaliste. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais savait que d'un côté quelque chose de grave avait été évité alors que d'un autre, quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Et Ichigo. Ichigo avait finalement perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Une douleur atroce l'avait cloué à terre il y avait six mois de cela. Il avait compris que c'était la fin. Il avait simplement eu le temps d'attraper Zangetsu par le manche pour lui faire ses adieux avant que le zanpakuto ne disparaisse en fumée. Ichigo était perdu, n'avait plus goût à rien. Il n'était plus Shinigami, il n'était plus Vizard, tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était l'humain. L'humain qu'il était avant de rencontrer Rukia un peu plus de trois ans en arrière. Mais il n'était plus cet humain, il ne voulait plus être cet humain. Comment pouvait-il sauver tout le monde sans aucun pouvoir ? Il s'était refermé sur lui-même. Il allait machinalement en cours, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre mais ne parlait presque plus à ses amis. Il ne répondait plus aux agressions amicales de son père, se contentant de les éviter, ne répondant rien, restant de marbre, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus le paternel. Non, Ichigo n'avait plus envie de rien et il voulait simplement qu'on lui foute la paix.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Oui bon… Vu comme ça on sait pas trop où je veux en venir, mais ce n'est que le prologue, il fallait bien que je pose la situation…**

**Note 2 : Le chapitre 1 va suivre dans la foulée.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 1

.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, capitaines du Gotei 13, je vous remercie de votre présence. Si j'ai pris la liberté de vous convoquer exceptionnellement en ce jour, c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle. Depuis ces deux dernières années, ma volonté a eu le temps de décliner et mes aspirations ont évolué. Je ne me sens plus l'âme d'un meneur et si je continue dans la voie qui m'est incombée, je deviendrai un mauvais chef de troupes. C'est donc après une décision mûrement réfléchie et irrévocable que je vous annonce mon départ du Seireitei. D'ici trente jours, je nommerai un nouveau Soutaicho et je quitterai les lieux »

Un silence de mort se fit dans les rangs. Les neufs capitaines restant se regardaient tour à tour interloqués. Aucun n'osait prendre la parole et tous se demandaient s'ils avaient vraiment bien entendu. Soi Fon regardait droit devant elle, Unohana avait lâché son sourire hypnotique caractéristique et avait écarquillé ses grands yeux, Byakuya restait impassible bien que choqué par la nouvelle, Komamura avait retroussé ses babines tremblantes en fixant Yamamoto, Shunsui baissait la tête de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir son air désolé, Hitsugaya interloqué avait relevé la tête pour regarder le haut plafond se demandant si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas un mauvais tour, Kenpachi, lui en fait, il s'en fichait complètement déjà ennuyé de se retrouver ici, Kurotsushi grâce à son masque n'affichait aucune expression, on se demande d'ailleurs s'il était capable de la moindre expression faciale en dessous et une larme perlait dans l'œil d'Ukitake.

Kyoraku se décida enfin à rompre le silence.

« Mais Yami-jii… Pourquoi ?

- Je vous l'ai expliqué. La guerre d'hiver a eu raison de ma combativité, je préfère laisser ma place afin de ne pas nuire au Gotei 13.

-Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Soi Fon qui trouva le courage d'orienter son regard sur le Soutaicho.

- Je vais me retirer au Rukongai pour profiter de mes vieux jours paisiblement.

- Soutaicho, mais après ? demanda Komamura.

- Après ? Dans un mois vous aurez devant vous votre nouveau Soutaicho à qui je laisserai le soin de combler les places manquantes de taicho et de fukutaicho. Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas lui laisser trop de mon travail en retard. Mais dans un mois et à partir de ce jour, je ne voudrai plus entendre parler du Gotei 13. J'aspire désormais au calme et à la sérénité. Peut-être nous croiserons-nous au détour d'une rue du Rukongai, mais je n'entrerai plus ici. Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ajourne cette séance, vous pouvez retourner à vos divisions. »

Même pas dix minutes ! La réunion fut brève. En général, Le soutaicho aimait faire trainer les choses en longueur, mais pas cette fois. Certainement le premier signe du changement d'attitude de celui qui dirigeait les armées du roi. Celle-là, ils ne s'y attendaient pas, personne ne l'avait vue venir. Yamamoto qui quittait son poste. Le poste de soutaicho on ne le quittait qu'en passant l'arme à gauche en général. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu son prédécesseur. Autant dire que dans les prochains temps, les rumeurs iraient bon train. Qui allait être nommé ? Ce serait forcément l'un d'entre eux.

Les capitaines se regardèrent encore quelques instants, commençant mentalement les paris sur la future nomination. Ils se jaugeaient avec plus ou moins d'insistance en spéculant sur les chances de chacun. Puis ils finirent doucement par se diriger vers la porte, Kenpachi en tête. Lui, il savait qu'il ne serait pas soutaicho et il était heureux que la réunion se termine plus vite que prévu. Il n'aimait pas laisser sa division dans les mains de Yachiru, il avait toujours peur de l'état dans lequel il retrouverait les locaux en revenant. Ukitake rejoignit Kyoraku avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda l'albinos.

- Il nous l'a dit. Mon vieux Juushiro, c'est la fin d'une ère qui se dessine, répondit le brun en soupirant.

- J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, avant tout ça, il y a un peu plus d'une centaine d'années, et tout mettre en œuvre pour stopper Aizen dans ses plans.

- Ne te tracasse pas ainsi, tu vas encore retomber malade. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Yama-jii a pris sa décision à nous de la respecter. »

En haussant les épaules les deux amis se dirigeaient vers la sortie en suivant les autres capitaines quand une voix se fit entendre dans leur dos.

« Kyoraku taicho, veuillez rester quelques minutes. »

C'était la voix de Yamamoto. Shunsui posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours et se retourna vers celui qui, bientôt, ne serait plus son commandant.

.

Kenpachi ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion des capitaines et se retrouva nez à nez avec tous les fukutaichos et quelques troisième et quatrième sièges silencieux qui semblaient essayer d'espionner cette réunion non programmée. Ils étaient tous dans une position plutôt étrange, le haut du corps légèrement penché en avant, la tête sur le côté afin de mieux entendre ce qui pourrait se dire. C'était bien évidemment peine perdue, cette salle était trop bien insonorisée.

Kenpachi avait bien vu leur attitude suspecte, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient tous redressés d'un bond en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, certains en regardant ailleurs et sifflotant comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils pouvaient faire croire qu'ils étaient là par hasard et qu'ils n'essayaient pas d'espionner cette réunion surprise. Le géant à clochettes ricana de bon cœur.

« Eh bien ! Je vois que nous avons quelques espions en herbe parmi nous… s'exclama-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il taicho ? demanda Ikkaku qui à peine sa question posée, se prit un coup derrière la tête.

- Laisse Ken-chan parler ! cria une petite voix qui sortait d'une petite bouche entourée de cheveux roses.

- Eh, je te signale que toi aussi tu es là et tu as essayé de les écouter comme tout le monde. Madarame avait attrapé la petite fille pour la soulever par le col.

- Tsss. Ce n'est pas très élégant de s'en prendre ainsi à une gamine, sourit Yumichika en se recoiffant.

- On t'a pas sonné ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux concernés par la remarque.

- Silence ! » hurla Kenpachi.

Kami sama qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être bruyants ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient forts et qu'ils ne rechignaient jamais à se battre, sinon ça ferait longtemps que Zaraki les aurait virés de sa division. Sous le cri tonitruant qui demandait le silence, toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent leur tête vers le capitaine de la onzième division avec les yeux qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper de leurs orbites. Son regard de prédateur, son sourire carnassier, ce bandeau sur l'œil mangeant une partie de son reiatsu, cette coiffure improbable, il avait toujours été effrayant, même quand il était calme et serein. Mais maintenant qu'il semblait énervé c'était pire encore. A part les membres de la onzième, tous avaient les genoux qui claquaient.

« Que tout le monde regagne ses quartiers et convoque les Shinigamis de leur division respective. Nous avons à parler. »

Hitsugaya avait parlé calmement, essayant de rassurer les hommes et les femmes qui tremblaient de part en part. Pour sa part, il essayait lui-même de se calmer. Entendre les trois autres piailler de la sorte l'avait passablement irrité. Il n'avait jamais supporté les manières qu'ils avaient de se comporter. Il souffla donc un bon coup, les yeux fermés pour réfréner le léger mal de crane qui le menaçait et pris le chemin de sa capitainerie sans un regard en arrière.

C'est en silence que tous suivirent leur capitaine respectif. Une réunion des capitaines surprise, et suite à ça une réunion générale dans chaque division ? Cela était tellement rare qu'aucun n'avait le souvenir que cette situation s'était déjà présentée. La question flottait dans tous les esprits, que se passe-t-il au Seireitei ?

.

Une fois le calme revenu dans la grande pièce dans laquelle s'était tenue la réunion et que la porte s'était refermée les laissant seuls, Kyoraku s'avança vers la place d'honneur à laquelle se trouvait encore le futur ex soutaicho.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Yama-jii ?

- Kyoraku taicho, j'ai une question à vous poser.

- Je vous écoute Yama-jii, le brun baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Pendant la bataille d'hiver, vous vous êtes retrouvé en face de Starrk.

- Oui.

- Starrk était bien le Primera Espada ?

- En effet.

- Tous les capitaines présents ont usé de toutes leurs forces pendant ce sombat. Hitsugaya taicho a failli y perdre la vie contre la Tercera, Soi Fon a été obligée de demander à son fukutaicho de lui couper le bras et j'en passe. Tous ont été plus ou moins malmenés pendant ce combat et tous ont pris leur tâche très au sérieux.

- Pardonnez-moi, Yama-jii, je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir.

- Ma question est simple, Kyoraku Shunsui. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé votre bankai ? »

La question frappa le brun qui resta incrédule. Ne sachant que répondre, il se mit à marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible en se frottant le menton.

« Il me semble pourtant que Starrk vous l'a demandé, votre bankai…

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi ? »

Kyoraku restait muet et ne trouvait toujours pas ses mots. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il savait très bien pourquoi il n'avait pas invoqué le bankai de Katen Kyokotsu, mais ce n'était pas une explication qu'il voulait donner à son commandant. Il restait debout en face du Soutaicho, les yeux baissés et les mains dans le dos, comme un enfant que l'on venait de surprendre en pleine bêtise.

« Je vais vous dire ce que je pense, Kyoraku taicho, reprit le vieil homme. Voilà très longtemps que je n'ai plus vu la deuxième forme de votre zanpakuto. Je connais votre grand respect pour moi. Je sais que vous me considérez comme votre commandant et que selon vous je suis indétrônable. Malgré votre attitude désinvolte et vos airs absents et peu concernés, vous ne voulez pas me contrarier ni me faire faux bond. Kyoraku taicho, votre bankai est désormais plus puissant que le mien et vous le cachez pour ne pas me discréditer aux yeux des autres. Ai-je raison ?

- Yama-jii…

- Ai-je raison Kyoraku Shunsui ? »

Le brun était visiblement gêné et ses doigts toujours dans son dos commençaient à s'emmêler dans sa veste fleurie laissant entendre un bruit de vêtements que l'on froisse. Il était démasqué. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'aucun soupçon ne se porte sur lui. Il se sentit un peu bête sur le coup, comme si l'on pouvait cacher quelque chose à Yamamoto ! Bien sûr que non, cette vieille branche devinait toujours tout.

« Oui, Soutaicho, vous avez raison. Mais…

- Soit, Kyoraku taicho, le coupa le futur ex commandant, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Le vieil homme se tut quelques instants, prenant le temps de fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Il voyait parfaitement que le capitaine de la huitième division n'en menait pas large. Cela le faisait sourire intérieurement. Il le connaissait depuis des centaines d'années, depuis qu'il était à l'académie avec son inséparable ami Ukitake. Il l'avait vu grandir, mûrir et devenir un noble et fier capitaine des armées, son parcours était plus qu'honorable. Aujourd'hui Yamamoto pouvait dire qu'il était fier de Kyoraku Shunsui.

« Dans ce cas, reprit-il pour rompre le silence pesant, dans trente jours, vous serez nommé à ma place et vous prendrez en charge le Gotei 13.

- Yama-jii ? »

Une multitude de questions trottaient maintenant dans la tête du brun. La première et la plus récurrente étant : mais est-il devenu fou ?

« J'ai pris ma décision. Nous nous verrons deux fois par semaine jusqu'à votre nomination officielle afin que je vous explique les tâches de la première division. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Hai Soutaicho. Merci. »

Kyoraku s'inclina devant son commandant et prit, pensif, la direction de la huitième division. Et toujours cette même question qui le tracassait. Yamamoto était-il fou ? Vu son grand âge, peut-être était-ce le début de la sénilité. Il ne se voyait absolument pas reprendre le commandement du Gotei 13. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, Yama-jii l'avait désigné, il était au pied du mur, il n'avait plus le choix. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Comment allait-il bien pouvoir se débrouiller ? Trente jours c'est court et il ne verrait le vieux que deux fois par semaine. Il y avait tant de choses à assimiler en si peu de temps. Arrivera-t-il à se montrer à la hauteur ? Et puis qu'allait penser sa Nanao-chan ?

Pour l'instant, il ne dirait rien. D'ailleurs, il supposait que le soutaicho tenait à garder cela secret. Ca allait être difficile, il n'avait pas pour habitude de cacher quoi que ce soit à Juushiro et là il passerait un mois sans pouvoir lui révéler la grande nouvelle. Lui d'ordinaire si calme et si serein était en proie à la confusion la plus totale.

Mais pour le moment il fallait rester sobre et garder la tête sur les épaules. Il se dirigeait vers les locaux de la huitième division pour annoncer le départ de Yama-jii, une fois que tout le monde aura digéré la nouvelle, il avisera.

.

Byakuya avait convoqué la sixième division dans son bureau et comme tous les autres capitaines, était sur le point de commencer son discours. Tous ses hommes se tenaient debout, droits comme des piquets, presque au garde à vous. Légèrement serrés dans la pièce. Elle était grande mais pas suffisamment pour accueillir autant de monde. Les yeux du noble capitaine se posèrent quelques instants sur son fukutaicho qui le regardait avec insistance, curieux, comme tout le monde, de connaître l'objet de ce rassemblement. Gardant son expression imperturbable, l'ébène prit la parole.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer la réunion impromptue des capitaines qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Notre Soutaicho nous a annoncé son départ. Dans un mois Yamamoto Genryusai nous quittera après l'introduction d'un nouveau commandant. Dans la foulée seront nommés les taichos des troisième, cinquième et neuvième divisions ainsi que leurs fukutaichos et le fukutaicho de la dixième division actuellement relevée de ses fonctions. Un entraînement commencera dès demain matin, tous les fukutaichos, les troisième, quatrième et cinquième sièges y seront attendus. Je compte donc sur vous pour honorer la sixième division. »

Toutes les mâchoires se décrochèrent en même temps. Que les postes vacants de capitaine et lieutenant soient comblés ne les étonnaient guère. D'ailleurs il en était plus que temps ! Les trois traitres étaient partis depuis presque trois ans, il serait temps qu'on daigne enfin accorder quelques promotions. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que le poste de Soutaicho soit aussi sur la liste des places vacantes.

« Taicho ?

- Oui, Abarai fukutaicho ?

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Suis-je habitué à faire des plaisanteries, Abarai fukutaicho ?

- Non, mais…

- Mais rien du tout. Maintenant, je vous demande de reprendre votre travail et vos entraînements.

- Hai taicho ! »

Tous les membres de la sixième division tournèrent les talons pour reprendre leurs occupations. Renji se chercha une place à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'assit quelques temps dans l'herbe fraîche afin de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Comme tout le monde, il ne s'attendait pas à la démission du Soutaicho. Bizarrement, en y réfléchissant plus longuement, la nouvelle ne le touchait pas vraiment. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de Yamamoto, pour lui, ce n'était que le chef suprême, celui qui décidait de tout mais il n'avait jamais été en contact direct avec lui. Celui qui l'intéressait, c'était Kuchiki Byakuya, l'homme qu'il désirait surpasser plus que tout autre chose au monde. Tant que lui ne posait pas sa démission, rien ne le choquerait vraiment.

Ce qui le tracassait, c'était la prochaine nomination des taichos. Il était l'un des rares en dehors des capitaines à savoir maîtriser le bankai, même si cela ne faisait pas très longtemps, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore parfaitement en main, il savait l'invoquer et s'en servir sans trop de dégâts. Il faut dire que Zabimaru en bankai est plutôt imposant, c'était normal que de temps en temps, il abime quelques bâtiments sans le vouloir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait invoquer la seconde forme de son zanpakuto, il sera donc très certainement proposé et promu. D'un côté, il attendait cela depuis longtemps et en serait ravi, mais de l'autre, un pincement au cœur le prenait à l'idée de quitter sa division. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il n'avait pas été aussi ému quand il avait su qu'il quittait la onzième. Pourtant à la onzième, il avait des amis proches, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui il ressentait une légère appréhension à quitter la sixième ? C'était comme si quelque chose le raccrochait à ces lieux, sans pouvoir vraiment mettre le doigt dessus. Plus qu'un mois, un tout petit mois avant que tout ne change définitivement.

.

A peu de choses près, tous les capitaines eurent le même discours et l'agitation se faisait ressentir partout au Seireitei.

Au sein de la deuxième division, Oomaeda se sentait tout excité par la future nomination de taichos.

« Baka ! Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas obtenir un poste ? fulmina Soi Fon.

- On a bien le droit d'espérer non ? En plus il y a trois postes à pourvoir, donc trois fois plus de chances !

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu peux me croire Oomaeda, personne ne pourrait être plus heureuse que moi si tu devenais taicho, au moins tu ne serais plus dans mes pattes gros trouillard !

- Mais taicho !

- Oh la ferme ! Allez, sortez, j'ai du boulot. »

Unohana avait gardé son calme légendaire, les yeux plissés et son sourire énigmatique, après tout, la quatrième division n'était pas vraiment concernée par tous ces chamboulements. Leur rôle était avant tout les soins et les combats de les intéressaient aucunement. Ils savaient déjà qu'aucun d'entre eux n'obtiendrait de poste.

Tetsuzaemon Iba n'en revenait pas. Il avait quitté la onzième division pour obtenir un poste de fukutaicho. Et maintenant il pouvait briguer un poste de taicho ! C'est une chance qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer. Il a toujours été ambitieux et se frottait les mains en se promettant qu'il se donnerait à fond pour les entraînements.

Nanao, à son habitude, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et restait stoïque. Bien que le sérieux de son capitaine la surprenait, elle n'en montra rien. Elle était habituée à dissimuler ses émotions, il fallait bien que quelqu'un donne le change face à l'attitude blasée de son capitaine. Elle était prise dans une grande réflexion, un long monologue qui commençait par « être ou ne pas être ». Finalement, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un poste de taicho, elle préférait rester à sa place, ici, avec son imbécile de capitaine. Après tout, elle avait fini par s'y attacher à ce grand dadais et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans elle ? Il serait perdu. Kyoraku la regardait prise dans ses pensées, si elle savait…

Hitsugaya Toshiro avait réuni ses troupes, même Rangiku. Il n'était pas encore 14h mais elle était déjà ivre morte, allongée dans un canapé, le regard vitreux fixé sur un point imaginaire d'un mur et une bouteille en mains. Elle n'avait pas réagit à l'annonce du petit prodige du Seireitei. Au fond, tout le monde se demandait si elle avait vraiment compris ce qui venait d'être dit. Le petit albinos avait appris à prendre un peu plus sur lui en comprenant la souffrance de sa fukutaicho, mais là, c'était trop pour lui. Se donner en spectacle comme ça devant tous ses hommes ! Il l'attrapa fermement par le bras pour la secouer un peu.

« Oï Matsumoto ! Tu m'as entendu ?

- Eeeh ! Taicho ! Faut pas réveiller les gens comme ça si tôt le matin !

- Le matin ? Il va être 14h Matsumoto ! Toshiro la secoua un peu plus fort.

- Ah ben bravo taicho ! Vous avez réussi à en faire sauter un ! »

Hitsugaya se redressa aussitôt complètement paniqué et se retourna en rougissant comme il n'avait jamais rougi de toute sa vie pendant que la rousse incendiaire replaça le sein qui avait malencontreusement bondit hors de son décolleté trop plongeant.

Au sein de la onzième division, Kenpachi avait terminé son discours.

« Ah ça y est ! Le vieux se barre ! s'exclama Ikkaku. Bah, d'un côté je m'en fous, ça ne me concerne pas…

- Tu es concerné Madarame, tout comme moi, répondit Yumichika. Il va y avoir des postes de capitaine à pourvoir, tu es troisième siège et je suis cinquième, nous devrons nous rendre aux entrainements.

- Ken-chan, cria Yachiru de sa petite voix stridente. Ken-chan, c'est génial ! Tu vas peut-être devenir Soutaicho !

- Oh non ma poupette, je ne pense pas qu'on me propose ce poste. Et même si on me le proposait, je le refuserais, tout ça c'est pas pour moi. »

Kurotsushi Mayuri avait fait son discours vaguement, court mais précis. Il s'en fichait, du moment qu'on lui permettait de continuer ses travaux, ses expériences et ses recherches. Personne ne se sentait concerné non plus au sein de la douzième division, et tout le monde reprit ses travaux comme si de rien n'était.

C'est avec une grande tristesse et une bruyante quinte de toux qu'Ukitake avait fini son exposé des faits. Ses troisièmes sièges se regardaient incrédules et Rukia l'assommait de questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. Tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête, trop de questions, trop de changements en même temps, c'était dangereux pour ses nerfs. Il recommença à se sentir mal. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que toute cette agitation porte sur sa tension, sinon il sera bon pour un arrêt maladie.

.

Une fois son discours à sa division terminé, Kyoraku décida de prendre ses premières responsabilités de Soutaicho et envoya un papillon de l'enfer à Kira, Hinamori et Hisagi. Il leur demandait de réunir leur division au complet et de le rejoindre sur le terrain d'entraînement de la neuvième.

« Bien, je pense que vous vous doutez de l'objet de cette convocation.

- C'est à cause de la réunion de ce matin ? demanda timidement Kira.

- Tout à fait. Comme vous n'avez plus de taicho à la tête de votre division, j'ai pris la liberté de vous convoquer pour vous tenir au courant de la situation actuelle. »

Kyoraku leur fit le même discours qu'à sa propre division, leur expliquant les motivations de Yamamoto et toutes les décisions et les changements qui s'en suivraient. Les trois fukutaichos ainsi que tous les autres hommes et femmes derrière eux l'écoutaient religieusement. Bien que la nouvelle du départ de Yama-jii les attristait un peu, ils étaient contents et soulagés d'apprendre qu'ils auraient enfin un nouveau taicho d'ici peu.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Eh non, on est pas encore entré dans le vif du sujet… Et je vois tout le monde qui se pose déjà la question de savoir où tout ça va les mener… Patience, ça viendra sous peu.**

**Note 2 : Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos impressions, vos critiques, vos questions, en gros, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.**

**Note 3 : Allez, je lance un petit concours pour vous amuser un peu… La première qui trouvera les deux acteurs du premier lemon a gagné… A gagné quoi ? Euh… Une bouteille de saké tout droit sortie de la cave de Shunsui (et c'est du bon !)**

**Note 4 : Allez, je suis généreuse, celle qui gagne aura droit à un OS ! Date limite de participation : avant la parution du chapitre 4.**

**Note 5 : A tout bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 2

.

Ce matin là, était un matin qui commençait comme tous les autres dans ce qui composait sa triste petite vie depuis six mois. La sonnerie stridente et plus qu'agaçante criait par le haut-parleur de son téléphone qui lui servait de réveil. Les yeux encore fermés, il avait cherché l'objet à tâtons et l'avait fait taire. Machinalement, il s'était dirigé vers sa salle de bains pour faire un brin de toilette et enfiler son uniforme scolaire.

Il avait pris son petit-déjeuner après avoir salué ses deux petites sœurs d'un air absent. Il portait les aliments à sa bouche, les mâchait consciencieusement avant de les avaler, sans porter attention à la saveur qu'ils avaient. Est-ce qu'avant il était capable de reconnaître le goût de la nourriture ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que maintenant, tout lui paraissait insipide. Que ce soit ce qu'il mangeait ou ce qui l'entourait, rien n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Avant de prendre le chemin de son lycée, il avait une fois de plus évité son père qui courait désespérément vers lui afin de lui mettre un quelconque coup de pied ou de poing. Il s'était simplement déplacé d'un geste furtif vers la gauche, ce qui eut pour résultat de voir Isshin se fracasser royalement contre la porte qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte. Cette vision l'aurait fait sourire ou même rire à gorge déployée il y avait six mois, mais plus aujourd'hui. Il enjamba le corps de son père encore allongé au sol tentant de faire cesser les cloches qui résonnaient dans son crâne et sortit de la maison sans un mot.

Il marchait seul vers son but : l'établissement scolaire et sa classe. Il regardait droit devant lui, ne prêtait attention à rien, ne pensait à rien. Il ne voulait pas penser. De toute façon ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Le matin il ne pensait à rien, du moins, il s'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit. C'était le soir qu'il laissait divaguer son âme. Des oreillettes dans ses oreilles, un morceau de musique d'un groupe qu'il adorait par le passé laissait défiler des paroles et une musique entraînante. Quelque chose qui parlait d'étoiles brillant dans le ciel, des paroles d'espoir qui disaient qu'on devait briller comme les étoiles**[1]**. Il n'écoutait pas, désormais ça ne voulait plus rien dire.

Il était arrivé à destination, se frayant un passage entre les petits groupes d'étudiants qui s'éparpillaient dans la cour. Il rejoignit la salle dans laquelle il passerait sa journée et s'installa à sa place, les yeux vides, son regard droit devant lui, fixant le tableau noir sans le voir réellement.

Il salua machinalement et sans aucune intonation particulière dans la voix ses amis qui étaient venus lui dire bonjour avant de retourner à leurs places, inquiets pour lui. Il s'en fichait que les personnes qui lui étaient chères auparavant se fassent du souci, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Les professeurs donnaient leur cours, distillant leur savoir. Il ne participait pas, ne répondait à aucune question, ne prenait part à aucun débat, ne notait pas les informations importantes. Il faisait acte de présence.

Son comportement mettait sérieusement en péril ses chances d'obtenir son diplôme. Ca aussi il s'en fichait. A quoi bon obtenir un morceau de papier qui disait qu'il avait terminé ses études secondaires et que maintenant il pouvait soit se chercher un travail soit entrer à l'université ou dans une école supérieure ? A quoi un diplôme pouvait bien lui servir à lui ? Lui qui n'avait plus envie de rien, plus goût à rien, à quoi bon se chercher un avenir ? Un avenir il en avait eu un. Protéger le monde, protéger ses amis, devenir fort et sauver les humains de fléaux dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience. Aujourd'hui son avenir n'était plus d'actualité. Alors à quoi bon s'en tracer un autre ?

.

Sa journée de cours venait de se terminer. Une nouvelle journée sans goût et sans saveur pour Ichigo. Comme tous les jours depuis six mois, il se leva de sa chaise, prit son sac et quitta la salle de classe sans un mot, ses yeux toujours dans le vide, regardant sans le voir le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'aperçut même pas Keigo qui courait vers lui avec de grands gestes pour lui demander de rentrer avec lui comme tous les soirs ou presque. Son ami excentrique et très envahissant ne décourageait pas, il continuerait encore et encore à le poursuivre jusqu'à ce que l'orangé reprenne ses esprits. Le brun se fichait du temps que cela pourrait prendre. Mais Ichigo, une fois de plus, ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus. Il avait à nouveau vissé son casque sur ses oreilles et la musique résonnait dans son crâne.

Cette fois le morceau était d'un tout autre genre, un genre qu'il appréciait tout autant quand tout était encore normal. Un titre qui parlait de dédoublement de la personnalité, de paranoïa et de sensation d'étouffement**[2]**. A l'époque il aimait bien ce morceau, il lui rappelait son Hollow. Mais aujourd'hui Shirosaki n'était plus là alors ça n'avait plus aucun sens, de toute façon il n'écoutait pas le flot de guitares électriques assourdissantes qui grondaient dans ses oreilles.

Il avait l'impression d'être un robot. Une machine programmée pour répéter inlassablement, tous les jours, les mêmes gestes et les mêmes actions. Ce n'était plus la vraie vie, c'était un ersatz d'existence sans texture et sans fond.

.

Ichigo avait laissé ses amis derrière lui, comme toujours. Les quatre jeunes hommes et les deux jeunes filles restaient debout au centre de la salle de classe. Ils avaient depuis longtemps perdu espoir de faire revenir leur camarade dans le monde des vivants. En tout cas dans le monde de ceux qui ont conscience de vivre. Ils en étaient réduits à attendre désespérément que le déclic se fasse.

« Tu crois qu'il lui faudra combien de temps pour se remettre ? demanda Tatsuki.

- Un long moment. Personne ne le sait, vu que je cache mieux mes sentiments que lui, mais moi aussi j'étais effondré quand j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. J'étais persuadé que c'en était fini pour moi. J'ai eu le bonheur, si je puis dire, que mon père me révèle que je pouvais les reconquérir et m'ait entrainé dans ce but. Les Shinigamis et les Quincy sont différents. Kurosaki ne pourra jamais retrouver ses capacités de son vivant. Je le comprends, pour lui, à l'heure qu'il est, plus grand-chose n'a réellement un sens. A mon avis, il va déprimer encore un long moment, répondit Uryuu.

- Mais je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, sanglotta Orihime. »

Ishida baissa la tête et crispa légèrement les poings. La petite rousse était un vrai cœur d'artichaut et ces derniers temps elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de l'état du Shinigami remplaçant. Si seulement quelque chose était capable de la calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et à réfléchir calmement quand il entendait cette petite voix débiter des paroles pour la plupart incompréhensibles.

Sado enroula un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Inoue, ce qui eut pour miracle de la faire taire. Le Quincy devra penser à le remercier pour son geste.

« Il faut le laisser, on ne peut pas l'aider. Un entrainement, même intensif, ne servirait à rien. Nous devons attendre que son mal être passe, en espérant qu'il passe un jour. Quand il se sentira mieux, il reviendra vers nous de lui-même. »

.

C'était le début de la soirée. Il rentrait chez lui du même pas qu'il avait quitté son domicile ce matin. Le regard droit devant lui, une démarche qui paraissait assurée mais purement inconsciente. C'était le moment où il se permettait de se laisser aller à ses pensées. Ichigo était donc comme tous les soirs en pleine réflexion.

Il s'était battu en connaissance de cause, Zangetsu l'avait prévenu. Il savait ce qui se passerait s'il y mettait toute son énergie et toute sa volonté. Il avait ressassé tout ça jusqu'au face à face final. Malgré tout, il avait utilisé l'ultime Getsuga Tensho, de toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sa puissance n'avait jamais été si élevée et dépassait largement celle de son adversaire grâce aux enseignements de son zanpakuto.

Et pourtant Aizen n'en est pas mort. L'attaque n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour en venir à bout et c'est Kisuke qui avait dû venir à son secours, qui avait dû sceller le traitre. Il avait été jugé par la nouvelle chambre des 46 et avait été emprisonné, exilé pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'entendre, ni même penser à lui. Mais Ichigo pensait à cet homme. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde semblait bien se moquer de toute cette histoire.

Ichigo savait que tant qu'Aizen Sosuke n'était pas mort, son ombre planerait toujours sur le Seireitei. Tant que cet homme serait en vie, il représenterait un danger pour le monde entier. Pas que pour les Shinigamis, mais aussi pour les humains, les Hollows, les âmes, tout le monde. En somme, il avait fait tout ça pour rien. Il avait mit toutes ses convictions et toute son âme dans un combat qui n'avait servi à rien. Il avait perdu ses pouvoirs pour rien !

Ca faisait six mois… Six mois qu'il ressassait ça dans sa tête. Depuis tout ce temps, il aurait dû pouvoir s'y faire non ? Il aurait dû se rendre à l'évidence, déprimer un peu quelques semaines et un beau jour se réveiller en se disant que de toute façon le passé était le passé et qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Non, il ne se rendait pas à l'évidence et ne se rendrait pas à l'évidence, probablement jamais. Il en avait conscience, conscience de sa bêtise, conscience qu'il était grand temps de tourner la page mais jusqu'à présent il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce moment qui avait définitivement changé le cours de sa vie.

Il se maudissait en silence, il était en colère. Contre qui ? Contre lui-même. S'il ne lui restait pas un minimum de bon sens, il aurait attrapé le premier passant qui croisait sa route pour passer ses nerfs sur lui. Cette personne ne lui aurait rien fait évidemment, ça aurait simplement été le destin, le malheur d'être tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Heureusement, il n'en était pas encore arrivé à ce point là. Combien de temps arriverait-il encore à résister ?

Il essayait vainement de se calmer mais il savait qu'en rentrant chez lui, il jetterait ses affaires au sol et se plongerait dans son lit pour lâcher sa colère avec des larmes et des cris qu'il étoufferait dans son oreiller, comme tous les jours. Oui, il était définitivement un robot programmé pour répéter les mêmes gestes et actions en boucle.

Depuis six mois, il se remémorait cet instant. La douleur intense qui l'avait prévenu de la fin. Ce courant électrique qui traversait tout son corps, le faisant se cambrer tellement il avait mal. Ce moment qu'il avait tant redouté depuis qu'il se savait en sursis. On lui avait dit qu'on ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait jusqu'à la perte de ses pouvoirs, que ça pouvait survenir d'un instant à l'autre ou dans plusieurs semaines. Et au bout de plus d'un an, il avait fini par oublier ce détail. Détail qui avait pourtant son importance.

.

Il se revoyait attrapant Zangetsu et se plongeant dans son monde intérieur. Il pleuvait, une pluie torrentielle, un véritable déluge, comme dans la Bible. Les rues en contrebas étaient inondées, le ciel était d'un gris-noir menaçant. Debout en face de la représentation de son arme, il le regardait, apeuré. L'eau s'infiltrant à l'intérieur de ses vêtements, le mouillant des pieds à la tête, trempé comme s'il venait de se jeter la tête la première tout habillé dans une piscine.

« C'est la fin, Ichigo.

- Oui… O-san, j'ai mal.

- Je voulais tellement te protéger. »

Doucement, les immeubles autour d'eux commençaient à s'effriter en de minuscules particules sans texture. Il ne pouvait pas les attraper, il ne pouvait pas les toucher. Il voyait son monde s'effondrer autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ce sentiment d'incapacité qu'il ne connaissait pas s'insinuait sous sa peau comme un serpent s'enterrant dans le sable pour échapper au soleil implacable du désert. Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui et le prit doucement par les épaules.

« Je n'aime pas la pluie, Ichigo.

- Je suis désolé O-san. »

Ichigo pleurait maintenant. Il ne savait pas quand les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues, c'est en présentant ses excuses à son zanpakuto qu'il avait entendu les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge. La poigne autour de ses épaules semblait vouloir le réchauffer quelque peu mais était totalement inefficace.

« Quoi que tu fasses, Ichigo, ne m'oublie pas. »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. L'oublier ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça avec lui, mais au fil de ses entrainements, son zanpakuto était devenu bien plus qu'une arme pour lui. Il était un allié de choix et un fidèle compagnon, un véritable ami.

« Zangetsu… Je t'aime. »

Ichigo s'était rapproché de lui encore d'un pas, se laissant tomber contre sa poitrine, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit du temps où il était un Shinigami. Mais là, il le fallait, il sentait que c'était un besoin vital pour lui, sentir une dernière fois la présence de son zanpakuto près de lui. L'homme commençait à disparaître peu à peu. Devenant transparent au fur et à mesure que la pluie ruisselait le long de ses cheveux. Il ne sentait presque plus les mains qu'il avait posées sur lui.

« Je t'aimais aussi, Ichigo. »

Puis en un clin d'œil, l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux lunettes fumées s'était volatilisé sous la pluie. Laissant le roux seul et déstabilisé. Etant appuyé contre la poitrine qui était encore là il y a quelques secondes, il avait perdu l'équilibre. Ichigo fut projeté brutalement dans la réalité et eut le temps de voir son arme qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main tomber en poussières et s'échapper à l'extérieur de la maison par un courant d'air dû à une fenêtre ouverte.

« ZANGETSU »

Le désespoir l'avait fait hurler. C'était le seul mot qu'il était encore capable de prononcer alors que la douleur se tiraillait de part en part. Allongé à même le sol de sa chambre, grelottant de froid et courbant son corps afin de trouver une position qui lui ferait moins mal, il pleurait et il appelait. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'évanouit, ne supportant plus toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait.

.

Toujours sur le trajet qui le menait vers la maison de son père, perdu dans ses souvenirs, le roux ne faisait attention à rien. Il était seul dans son petit monde, rien ne l'entourait. Il ne vit pas le feu des piétons au rouge et avec son casque sur les oreilles lui crachant un grand nombre de décibels dans les tympans, n'entendit pas le bruit strident des pneus de la voiture qui essayait de freiner. Il se sentit projeté dans les airs et son corps tomba lourdement sur la route quelques mètres plus loin.

Il ne sentait rien, il était incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Il avait vaguement conscience de la foule qui s'agitait autour de lui et qui criait d'appeler les secours. Enfin… Enfin, il remarquait qu'il y avait un monde et de la vie autour de lui. Quelle ironie du sort. Avant il bougeait, ne se rendant compte de rien, et maintenant il voyait ce qui l'entourait mais n'était plus capable du moindre mouvement. La musique dans ses oreilles se fit de plus en plus lointaine et à bout de forces l'ancien Shinigami ferma les yeux.

.

Quand il les rouvrit, une lumière étincelante l'aveugla quelques temps. Il prit quelques secondes pour se frotter les yeux et s'habituer à la clarté. Il se souvint qu'il avait eu un accident, mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas mal. Sans doute les effets de la morphine. Quand ses yeux bougèrent à la recherche d'une présence, il croisa le regard de son père. Isshin se tenait debout à l'entrée de la chambre d'hôpital, il avait les yeux prêts à surgir hors de leurs orbites et la mâchoire grande ouverte. Il tomba à genoux en tendant les bras vers Ichigo.

« Mon fils… murmura-t-il

- Papa ? »

L'homme si robuste et d'ordinaire si fier ne retenait pas ses sanglots, il pleurait comme un bébé. Ichigo était perdu, il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant il venait de se réveiller, son père aurait du soupirer de soulagement, se précipiter vers lui et l'engueuler parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention en traversant la route alors que c'était la première chose que l'on apprenait à un enfant.

Il prit conscience de la cause des larmes de son père en regardant la pièce autour de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se tenait debout au centre de la chambre. Il n'avait pas vu, derrière lui, le lit d'hôpital où un corps reposait inerte et sans vie. Son corps.

Ainsi donc, il était mort ? C'était ça la mort ? Se retrouver debout à côté de son propre corps qui semblait endormi et le regarder. Prendre conscience que l'image qu'il avait n'était pas palpable pour le commun des mortels, qu'une chaîne brisée se retrouvait ancrée dans sa poitrine. Il se dirigea vers son père et posa un genou à terre pour lui attraper le menton afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

« Ne pleure pas…

- Ichigo…

- Je suis désolé, papa. S'il te plaît, fais venir Karin et Yuzu.

- Pourquoi ? Mon fils, pourquoi il faut que ça se termine comme ça ? »

Le brun séchait tant bien que mal les larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Son fils avait eu un accident et ne s'en était pas relevé. Comment un parent pouvait-il survivre à une telle tragédie ? Tout ça n'était pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

« Papa, je veux revoir mes sœurs une dernière fois. Je veux m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu les protéger et leur dire que je les aime. Que je vous aime.

- Ich…

- Chut… Ne dis rien. Ichigo avait placé un doigt sur la bouche de son père. Quand tout sera fini, je t'en prie, je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de mon Konso. »

A ces mots, Isshin sanglota encore plus fort. Son enfant restait étonnamment calme face à la situation. Comment ne pouvait-il pas paniquer face à tout ça ? Il sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher ses filles. Les jumelles pleuraient encore plus que leur père en voyant l'âme de leur grand frère. Le roux passa presque trente minutes à s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu leur offrir un monde meilleur, à leur dire son amour pour elles, à leur demander de s'occuper de leur vieux fou de père.

Quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce en tenue de Shinigami, son zanpakuto à la main, Ichigo serrait les deux jeunes filles dans ses bras. Il ne put réprimer de nouveaux sanglots.

« Cesse de pleurer, papa. Je n'ai plus mal. Je n'ai plus de regrets. Je suis prêt.

- Adieu, mon fils.

- Adieu, papa. »

Le père sécha ses larmes et avança doucement la garde de son sabre qu'il déposa délicatement sur le front de son fils. L'âme s'éparpilla en un million de minuscules particules lumineuses qui se transformèrent en papillon de l'enfer. Il tomba à genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Comme si ses yeux avaient été totalement asséchés. Jamais, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait amené à pratiquer le Konso sur son propre enfant.

Karin et Yuzu aidèrent leur père à se relever et sortirent de la pièce pour laisser la place à l'équipe de soins tenue d'emmener le corps sans vie à la morgue.

« 19 ans… Si c'est pas malheureux de partir à cet âge ! » s'exclama l'un des infirmiers.

Isshin ne prêtait pas attention à la conversation qui se tenait dans son dos. C'était fini. Il avait perdu sa femme et dix ans plus tard son fils était parti aussi. Maintenant il fallait réussir à gérer tout cela, il devait être fort pour ses deux autres enfants. Une page venait de se tourner et un chapitre avait prit fin. Comment faire pour remonter la pente maintenant ?

.

Depuis son arrivée au Rukongai, Ichigo ne parlait à personne, il était solitaire et renfermé. Beaucoup l'avait reconnu mais il ne voulait pas leur raconter son histoire, il ne voulait pas se replonger dans l'horreur de la guerre. Non, il voulait être tranquille et tous les soirs il se rendait au même bar et se saoulait. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas aperçu le groupe qui s'était installé à une table derrière lui.

Il avala d'une seule traite le huitième verre de saké de la soirée. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner et il n'avait plus les idées très claires. Il décida donc qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans sa petite cabane à l'écart des autres pour pouvoir sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il tituba légèrement avant de buter contre une jambe, perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

« Teme ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu mets tes pieds ? lança le roux en se tenant le nez.

- Ichigo ? »

Ikkaku avait cru rêver mais en se retournant sur ses compagnons, il comprit que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Yumichika, Kenpachi, Iba, Hisagi et Kyoraku affichaient le même regard étonné en direction du jeune homme toujours étalé par terre. Le capitaine de la onzième division se leva pour se diriger vers lui.

« Alors gamin, on tient pas l'alcool ? »

Il lui tendit un bras pour l'aider à se relever. Aussitôt sur ses jambes, Ichigo chassa la main qui l'avait aidé.

« Fout moi la paix Kenpachi.

- Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Je tonds les moutons abruti ! »

Le roux se prit une tape sur l'épaule de la part du géant mais ne répliqua pas, l'alcool avait engourdi ses réflexes.

« Mais… Ikkaku avait une voix incertaine. Quand… quand est-ce que…

- Quand est-ce que je suis mort ? Il y a trois semaines à peu près.

- Comment ?

- Je me suis fait rouler dessus. Et j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Je rentre chez moi.

- Ah ça, il n'en est pas question gamin ! s'exclama Kenpachi. Tu viens avec nous ! »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de protester, la montagne de muscles l'avait attrapé et soulevé comme une plume pour le maintenir sur son épaule. Les autres qui n'avaient pas encore bougé se levèrent et accompagnèrent le capitaine et son butin jusqu'aux locaux de la quatrième division. Le roux fut attaché à un lit pour passer sa nuit en dégrisement.

.

.

.

_[1] Asterisk – Orange Range_

_[2] Sweating Bullets – Megadeth_

.

**Note 1 : Raaaah mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette auteure qui peut pas s'empêcher de tuer Ichigo dans ses fics ? (et pourtant, je vous promets, je l'aime bien) Menfin, cette fois je suis à moitié pardonnée, il revient…**

**Note 2 : Suite à une grande idée de Yurika S. vous avez le droit à un nouveau concours. Dans les deux prochains chapitres il y aura l'attribution des postes de taicho et fukutaicho. Celles qui trouveront qui aura quel poste et dans quelle division (pas besoin de me faire toute la liste, une seule bonne réponse me suffit, sinon c'est trop difficile) gagneront un OS.**

**Note 3 : Le concours du lemon est toujours ouvert, il est encore temps de participer. Pour le moment, 4 participantes seulement… Et qui ont toutes donné la même réponse !**

**Note 4 : A bientôôôôôôôôôôt !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 3

.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux. La première information qu'il reçut de la part de son cerveau était qu'il faisait jour. La deuxième lui disait qu'il avait certainement dû boire plus que de raison la veille au soir. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son haleine avait un goût horrible sur sa langue et il avait l'impression qu'un tortionnaire était en train de le frapper sur tout le crâne.

Où était-il ? C'était une grande pièce blanche où trônait un simple lit sur lequel il était allongé. Tout était blanc, tout semblait aseptisé. Un hôpital ? Encore ? Il tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa un regard amusé à moitié dissimulé sous un chapeau de paille.

« Alors petit, pas trop mal au crâne ? demanda joyeusement Shunsui.

- Mm si, un peu, il se massait les tempes pour essayer de calmer les coups qu'il ressentait de l'intérieur. Où on est ?

- A la capitainerie de la quatrième division, il te fallait bien ça pour récupérer de ta cuite.

- Oh. »

Quelques bribes de souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui. Il avait été à son bar habituel hier soir, il avait bu. Comme toujours. Un peu trop, plus que d'habitude. Ah oui ! Il avait croisé des Shinigamis là-bas. Pour la plupart des membres de la onzième division et Kyoraku était avec eux. Par contre, il ne se souvenait pas qu'on l'avait emmené ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il légèrement agacé.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu es mort, tu es au Seireitei et tu as le capitaine de la huitième division en face de toi qui t'ordonne de te remettre au boulot. Retourne dans ton monde intérieur et cherche Zangetsu, tu reprends du service, petit. »

Alors là, il pouvait le dire, Ichigo était sur le cul. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il était mort et qu'il avait atterri à la Soul Society, ça il ne pouvait pas l'oublier ou l'ignorer. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que cet homme en face de lui, qui était réputé pour son je-m'en-foutisme, puisse être aussi direct et aussi autoritaire. Ca, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il prit quelques secondes pour digérer l'information. La directive qu'il avait reçue ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En fait, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, il agissait au feeling. Redevenir un Shinigami, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré ? Non. Il ne voulait pas.

« Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Oh mais ce n'est pas une question d'envie, Ichigo-kun. Kyoraku rabaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un ordre. Je refuse que tu continues à te laisser aller comme ça.

- Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne veux plus, je n'ai pas réussi et j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs.

- Aujourd'hui, tes pouvoirs, tu peux les retrouver. Et ne te dévalorise pas mon garçon, si tu n'avais pas été là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Nous n'aurions jamais pu emprisonner Aizen et peut-être ne serions-nous même pas là pour en discuter.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Tu vas t'entrainer. Seul. Il faut que tu récupères ton zanpakuto. Quand ce sera chose faite, tu intègreras ma division en attendant ta nouvelle affectation. »

Il prit un instant pour regarder l'orangé des pieds à la tête. Celui-ci ne semblait pas assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Si tu te sens en état, file d'ici et commence tout de suite. »

Ichigo posa un pied à terre et fit une grimace en sentant son cerveau cogner contre son crâne. Il se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais abuser de l'alcool. Enfin… jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il prit un instant pour assimiler ce que le capitaine de la huitième division venait de lui dire. Redevenir un Shinigami, reconquérir ses pouvoirs. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il était mort et qu'il vivait définitivement à la Soul Society, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? Il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement de la capitainerie de Kyoraku et se mit en quête de Zangetsu.

.

Isshin, toujours abattu comme au premier jour, se demandait comment pouvait bien aller son fils. Etait-il au moins heureux là où il était. La déprime qui l'avait assailli du temps de son vivant était-elle toujours présente ? Se retrouverait-il au Seireitei ? Toutes ces questions obnubilaient ses pensées. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'occupait machinalement de sa clinique sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il pleuvait fort ce jour-là et décidant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il cessa toute activité et ferma la clinique pour la journée. Il avait décidé de faire une balade sous la pluie. Peut-être que l'eau qui tombait du ciel l'aiderait à laver son esprit de tout son stress, de toutes ses pensées négatives.

Ne prêtant pas attention aux passants qui le regardaient d'un air amusé ou dédaigneux parce qu'il se laissait trainer sans se soucier de la pluie qui ruisselait sur son corps, il allait là où ses pas le guidaient sans faire attention au chemin qu'il empruntait. Il releva soudain la tête quand il s'aperçut que la pluie ne tombait plus sur sa tête. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait pénétré le magasin d'Urahara.

Son vieil ami l'avait accueilli de son célèbre air enjoué, faisant de grands gestes pour qu'il ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte et le suive dans l'arrière boutique.

« Mon vieux Isshin ! Ca faisait un bail ! »

Devant le silence et l'air plus que dépité de son ami de toujours, le grand sourire du blond s'effaça peu à peu.

« Oï Isshin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as vraiment une tête de déterré ! »

- Ichigo est mort. ».

Les mots étaient tombés comme un couperet, laissant Kisuke totalement abasourdi. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce genre de nouvelle. Il cacha le bas de son visage sous son éventail. Généralement il faisait cela pour cacher son grand sourire ironique, mais là il n'avait rien à cacher, il avait déplié l'objet devant son visage instinctivement.

Ichigo. Mort ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce gamin qu'il avait vu évoluer, qu'il avait entrainé et pour qui il s'était pris d'une affection sans limite, mort ? Le petit avait vécu tellement de choses, avait survécu à tellement de batailles que c'était inimaginable.

Devant le mutisme du blond, le brun reprit la parole.

« Il a été renversé par une voiture.

- Oh mon dieu, Isshin, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu dois être effondré. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Il y a vingt jours.

- Ca fait trois semaines ? Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Et ses funérailles ?

- Je ne pouvais pas Kisuke, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Nous l'avons enterré dans la plus stricte intimité. Il n'y avait que ses sœurs et moi-même. Je ne crois pas que ses amis me pardonneront un jour, mais comprends-moi, je ne pouvais pas revivre le moment où je devais prendre le téléphone pour annoncer une nouvelle de ce genre. Je l'ai fait pour Masaki, je ne pouvais pas le faire pour Ichigo. »

Le commerçant ne dit rien, de toute façon, que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il ne connaîtrait jamais les sentiments que l'on éprouve quand on doit dire adieu à son enfant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se diriger vers son vieil ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'était la seule chose dont il était capable pour essayer de le réconforter ou d'atténuer sa souffrance. Il l'emmena vers la table où il le fit asseoir et lui prépara un café bien fort.

Kisuke s'installa en face de lui. Il devait changer de sujet, non seulement pour détourner l'attention du brun mais aussi pour lui, pour que lui aussi puisse penser à quelque chose d'autre.

« Tu sais, il y a des rumeurs qui cirulent au Gotei 13. »

Isshin n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation, mais il voyait bien les efforts que faisait son ami pour essayer de le distraire quelque peu. C'est par politesse qu'il avait répondu.

« Quel genre de rumeurs ?

- Le vieux Yamamoto prendrait sa retraite et les taichos manquants seront remplacés une fois que le nouveau soutaicho sera en place.

- Oh… »

Il devait avouer qu'il s'en fichait royalement. La Soul Society, il en avait fini depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant. Et puis que cherchait le blond en lui parlant des Shinigamis ? Son fils avait été un Shinigami, tout cela lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui retournait le couteau dans la plaie.

« Peut-être Ichigo en fera-t-il partie ? »

Voilà donc où son ami de toujours voulait en venir ! Essayer de lui remonter le moral en lui faisant miroiter un avenir brillant pour son fils. Cela ne servait strictement à rien. Bien au contraire, vu l'état dans lequel était Ichigo à sa mort, l'imaginer prendre le commandement de l'une des divisions était tout bonnement impensable.

« Mon fils ? Mon fils a perdu le goût de se battre depuis bien longtemps et tu le sais.

- Isshin, le petit était fort. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Il reprendra du poil de la bête, au fond de lui c'est un battant. Fais lui confiance, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps et de faire le point.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr. Et toi aussi tu dois faire le point Isshin ! Rentre chez toi, occupe-toi de tes filles et pense aux jours heureux de ton fils. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur que l'on ressent en perdant un être cher. Mais tu ne dois pas sombrer, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller, il faut que tu sois au meilleur de tes capacités pour faire face à ce que la vie te réserve, que ce soit pour les mauvaises ou les bonnes nouvelles. Et si mon intuition est la bonne, et crois-moi mon intuition ne me trompe que rarement, tu reverras ton fils plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Allez, rentre chez-toi et reprends ta vie en mains.

- Je suppose que tu as raison Kisuke. Depuis quand es-tu devenu maître en conseils en tout genre ?

- Tsss. Tu me vexes Isshin. Pourtant, tu me connais depuis suffisamment longtemps.

- Trop longtemps, même… Isshin avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire.

- Baka ! Allez, rentre chez toi. »

Le blond rit de bon cœur et son ami avait tourné les talons et était reparti d'où il était venu. Les conseils que lui avait donné Urahara étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait tenté de s'appliquer depuis près de trois semaines sans y arriver. Le fait de l'entendre d'une autre personne lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Faire le point, se reprendre en mains. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais cette fois il avait trouvé quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la volonté.

.

Depuis une vingtaine de jours, Renji prenait place à l'ombre du même arbre. Assis en tailleur, ses mains posées à plat sur ses genoux, il profitait de la fin de la journée et observait le soleil se cacher lentement derrière les bâtiments du Seireitei. Il ne faisait jamais ça auparavant et il découvrait avec joie les bienfaits de la méditation. Bien sûr, cela ne lui apportait pas les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait mais il trouvait en ces lieux le calme et la sérénité.

Le temps passait vite, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et la semaine prochaine serait présenté le nouveau Soutaicho. Tout allait basculer. Qu'il change ou non de division, l'ordre des choses du Seireitei serait bouleversé. La nostalgie s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Il se surprenait même à regretter le temps où il était à la onzième division. Le temps où il n'avait pas de responsabilités, où il vivait au jour le jour sans se soucier de rien sauf de la prochaine bataille.

« Oï, Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Son sursaut fut magistral. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas senti la présence qui s'était peu à peu rapprochée de lui. Il prit une petite minute pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Hisagi. Rien. Je ne fais rien de particulier, je réfléchissais. »

Le fukutaicho de la neuvième division prit place à ses côtés en observant le paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

« J'ai exactement ce qu'il faut pour ce genre de situation. »

Le brun étira un large sourire et tira de l'une de ses poches une petite fiole contant du saké qu'il tendit au rouge.

« Depuis quand tu te balades avec ça sur toi ?

- Depuis que Tosen est parti. Parfois j'avais besoin d'une petite gorgée pour arrêter de me prendre la tête avec des questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse. »

Renji lui prit la fiole des mains pour avaler une goulée du breuvage. La chaleur de l'alcool se répandit dans sa gorge et il fit une légère grimace en l'avalant.

« En tout cas, merci.

- Alors dis-moi mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça ?

- Je pensais à tous les changements de ces derniers temps. Les nouveaux taichos. Je suis presque sûr qu'on me proposera un poste.

- Et c'est ça qui te déprime ? Je croyais que ce serait une bonne nouvelle pour toi, d'autant plus que tu le mérites.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et je serais heureux, ça prouverait qu'on me fait confiance. Mais… »

Le rouge stoppa quelques instants, dirigeant à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon.

« Toutes ces responsabilités. Je ne sais pas si j'ai les épaules pour diriger toute une division, comment être sûr d'être à la hauteur ?

- Tu n'es certainement pas le seul à te poser ce genre de questions. En ce moment, je parie que la moitié des Shinigamis de toutes les divisions se demandent ce qu'ils feraient s'ils étaient nommés taicho ou fukutaicho. C'est normal. Tu ne devrais pas te tracasser avec ça. La seule question que tu dois te poser c'est si oui ou non tu as envie de ce poste.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! Tu te souviens de mon but ? De la promesse que je me suis faite ? Je ne le surpasse pas en devenant capitaine, mais je me rapprocherai de mon but et les autres me considéreront comme son égal.

- Quoi, tu es toujours sur cette vieille histoire avec Kuchiki taicho ?

- Tu me connais mon vieux, quand j'ai une idée derrière la tête, je l'ai pas ailleurs ! »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur. Assis là, regardant le jour qui déclinait, son ami à ses côtés et un peu d'alcool qui courait dans ses veines, Renji se sentait bien. S'il avait su, il serait allé voir Shuuhei bien plus tôt, au lieu de passer trois semaines à se torturer les méninges.

De toute façon maintenant, les dés étaient jetés. Dans moins de dix jours, un nouveau commandant prendrait la direction du Gotei 13. Celui qui serait choisit aurait déjà certainement son idée sur les personnes à nommer, lui ne pourrait rien y faire, il fallait laisser le destin en décider.

Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que les deux hommes se séparèrent, retournant chacun à leur quartier, passablement éméchés.

.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. L'effervescence régnait sur tout le Seireitei. Comme convenu un mois plus tôt, la réunion des capitaines allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Ils étaient déjà tous à leur place dans la grande salle du conseil. Se regardant tous à tour de rôle en se posant la même question : qui allait succéder au vieux Yamamoto ?

Tous sauf un. Kyoraku Shunsui savait ce qu'il en était. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était comment se ferait son intronisation. Lui d'ordinaire si calme et si posé ressentait maintenant un grand stress qu'il cachait habilement derrière son chapeau. Lui aussi s'était pris au jeu de regarder ses compagnons du coin de l'œil, mais la question qu'il se posait était totalement différente et ressemblait plutôt à : comment vont-il réagir ?

Les minutes étaient longues, surtout quand on les passe à dévisager tout le monde. L'impatience avait gagné les neuf hommes qui attendaient le verdict final. Enfin, Yamamoto fit son entrée et pour la dernière fois se plaça en bout de salle devant les capitaines.

« Capitaines, les trente jours se sont écoulés. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne serez plus sous mes ordres. Je demande donc à celui que j'ai désigné comme nouveau soutaicho de venir me rejoindre. »

Ils étaient tous incrédules, ainsi donc, le nouveau soutaicho était déjà au courant de sa nomination ? Depuis quand le savait-il ? Et surtout qui était-il ? Personne ne bougeait mais l'on entendait un léger murmure s'élever de la petite assemblée. Qui que ce fût, cet homme ou cette femme restait toujours parmi eux dans les rangs et ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester.

Le vieil homme s'avança d'un pas et se débarrassa lentement de son haori qu'il tendit devant lui à bout de bras. C'était ce moment qu'avait attendu le capitaine de la huitième division pour s'avancer et tourner le dos à Yamamoto. Les yeux baissés et toujours cachés par son chapeau de paille, il laissa tomber son pardessus fleuri et son haori de la huitième division. L'ancien commandant posa solennellement la veste de la première division sur les épaules du brun.

Le murmure de tout à l'heure s'était légèrement amplifié. Les yeux étaient grands ouverts. Lui. Le capitaine le plus fainéant de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society était désigné comme soutaicho ? Etait-ce une blague ? Seul le capitaine de la treizième division étira un sourire timide. Bien que légèrement vexé que son ami ne lui ait rien confié, il était on ne peut plus heureux pour lui. Il connaissait la force, les valeurs et les mérites du brun.

« Kyoraku Shunsui, je suis fier de vous laisser les commandes de la première division, sachez vous rendre digne de ce poste. Adieu. »

Yamamoto se tourna vers l'assemblée et quitta la pièce par une petite porte dérobée à l'arrière de la salle sans aucun autre mot.

Kyoraku retira son chapeau qu'il fit négligemment tomber à ses pieds par-dessus les vêtements qu'il avait au préalable abandonnés. Il passa une main gênée sur sa nuque.

« Bien. Je ne suis pas doué pour les longs discours. C'est avec fierté et une pointe d'appréhension que je reprends les rênes. J'espère qu'ensemble nous pourrons faire du bon travail et remettre de l'ordre au sein du Gotei 13. Je serai ravi de répondre à toutes vos questions mais pas ici, ni maintenant, comme vous le savez, j'ai une importante priorité qui est de nommer les remplaçants des postes de taicho et fukutaicho. Je recevrai en tête à tête chaque capitaine qui désire un entretien. Vous pouvez disposer et donner la nouvelle à vos divisions. Il me semble d'ailleurs que vous les trouverez tous derrière cette porte, fit Shunsui un sourire aux lèvres. Kuchiki taicho, faites venir Abarai fukutaicho.

- Hai soutaicho. »

Byakuya ouvrit la porte. Effectivement Kyoraku ne s'était pas trompé, tous les Shinigamis du Seireitei s'étaient massés dans la cour de la première division dans la même posture que le mois dernier. Comme si, en trente jours, la salle avait perdu de son insonorisation par miracle.

Légèrement dépité par l'attitude de son lieutenant qui se comportait comme tous les autres, il se dirigea vers Renji et lui signala son entrevue avec le soutaicho. Le cœur du rouge battait la chamade. C'était le moment. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion.

.

Tous les Shinigamis étaient en alerte. Ils regardaient les capitaines sortir les uns après les autres et chacun faisait l'inventaire des têtes qui défilaient par la porte. Ikkaku faisait le compte.

« Kuchiki, Soï Fon, Unohana, Komamura, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Kurotsushi, Ukitake. Noooooooon ! Pas possible, c'est Kyoraku ! »

Ise Nanao se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle avait perdu son petit garçon au milieu du centre commercial et qu'elle le cherchait désespérément. Où était son taicho ? Pourquoi son capitaine n'était pas avec les autres ? Et l'éclair la frappa. Son taicho avait été promu commandant. Son capitaine, son Shunsui était désormais capitaine de la première division.

Et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il la prendrait à nouveau à ses côtés ? Comment se débrouillerait-il sans elle s'il conservait Sasakibe en tant que lieutenant ? Et elle qu'allait-elle devenir si elle restait fukutaicho de la huitième ? Qui serait son supérieur ? Perdue, elle était tout simplement perdue.

Pour la première fois dans sa longue existence de Shinigami, depuis plus de cent ans qu'elle occupait son poste actuel, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni penser. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce soir, elle irait à la taverne s'enivrer afin d'oublier toutes les questions qu'elle se posait et qui ne semblaient pas avoir la moindre réponse.

.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Renji n'avait pas fait attention aux capitaines qui étaient sortis de la salle de réunion et n'avait donc pas pu savoir qui avait remplacé Yamamoto.

« Kyoraku taicho !

- Soutaicho maintenant, Renji.

- Toutes mes excuses, le rouge s'inclina respectueusement.

- Abarai fukutaicho, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.

- Je pense l'avoir deviné.

- Bien. Malgré tout, je me dois de vous faire une déclaration et une proposition en bonne et due forme. Vos compétences et vos capacités sont dignes d'un capitaine. Vous êtes un élément fort du Gotei 13 et je reconnais vos talents. C'est pourquoi, Abarai Renji, je vous demande si vous acceptez de prendre la direction de la troisième division. »

Et voilà, c'était dit. C'était officiel, on lui avait proposé un poste de taicho. Tout repassa en boucle et en accéléré dans son cerveau, les changements, les responsabilités, son envie de surpasser Byakuya, la perspective d'avoir toute une division sous ses ordres. Chaque nouvelle pensée faisait pencher la balance soit d'un côté soit d'un autre. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, l'homme en face de lui attendait une réponse. Renji s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant Shunsui.

« C'est un honneur pour moi que d'accepter, soutaicho.

- Bien Abarai, vous m'en voyez ravi. Je suis sûr que vous vous acquitterez de votre tâche avec la meilleure volonté. Vous, ainsi que les autres taichos et fukutaichos nouvellement nommés prendrez vos fonctions lundi prochain. Veuillez récupérer votre haori. »

Renji s'avança lentement vers Shunui qui, avec un large sourire, déposa sur les épaules du rouge la veste blanche qui signifiait sa montée en grade.

« Veuillez m'envoyer Hisagi.

- Hai soutaicho. »

Il sortit de la salle de réunion des étoiles plein les yeux. Finalement, le choix n'avait pas été difficile. Depuis qu'il avait atteint le bankai, il savait très bien que devenir capitaine était son destin, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il porterait cette veste.

Tous les Shinigamis étaient encore dans la cour, même les capitaines. Tous attendaient qu'Abarai ressorte de cette pièce pour qu'il leur donne ses impressions. Il faut avouer que ses amis proches restaient pour une toute autre raison. Ils savaient parfaitement pourquoi le rouge avait été convoqué et ils savaient également qu'il ne refuserait pas la proposition. Ce serait donc l'occasion parfaite d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble. Et au moins, cette fois, ils avaient une bonne excuse pour se saouler.

Une faible lueur s'installa dans les yeux de Byakuya en voyant le haori sur les épaules de son lieutenant.

« Abarai taicho… Quelle division ?

- La troisième, Kuchiki taicho. »

Il avait légèrement rougi, se reprenant bien vite en se disant que désormais il avait le même rang que le noble. A partir de lundi prochain, il ne serait plus sous ses ordres. Il se retourna vers son ami.

« Hisagi, tu es attendu. »

Shuuhei entra dans l'immense salle et se retrouva lui aussi confronté à Shunsui. Tout comme Renji, il se vit proposer un poste de capitaine, en l'occurrence, la sienne. Poste qu'il accepta chaleureusement, fier de se rendre compte que ses efforts pour maintenir à flots la neuvième division ait été payants.

Au grand désarroi du nouveau commandant, Ikkaku déclina l'offre pour la cinquième division, prétextant ne pas vouloir quitter Zaraki Kenpachi. Ainsi que Kira et Hinamori qui ne se sentaient pas l'âme d'un capitaine et préféraient garder leurs postes actuels.

Le moment était venu de promouvoir les fukutaichos. Mais avant, il devait régler un autre détail. Un petit rien qui lui pinçait un tantinet le cœur. Sa petite Nanao-chan se trouvait en face de lui. Tous les deux étaient gênés. Il fallait qu'il lui annonce qu'il ne la garderait pas à ses côtés au sein de la première division. Elle était un lieutenant très efficace et il aimait travailler avec elle. Malgré tout, il avait besoin de Sasakibe qui connaissait les fonctions et les obligations de la première division.

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'elle quitta son imbécile de taicho. Et maintenant ? Sur qui allait-elle tomber ? Maintenant, qu'elle savait réellement ce qu'il en était, elle était encore plus déterminée à aller boire ce soir.

Les troisièmes sièges des sixième et neuvième divisions furent promus fukutaichos. Rukia obtint le poste dans sa division à la grande joie d'Ukitake. Ichigo, quant à lui se vit offrir le poste de fukutaicho de la dixième division, au grand dam de Toshiro. Après la rousse incendiaire alcoolique, il aurait droit au roux dépressif.

Avec toutes ces convocations et tous ces entretiens plus ou moins bien gérés, la journée toucha à sa fin. Pour une première journée, le nouveau soutaicho était assez content de lui. Mais il fallait avouer qu'aujourd'hui, sa tâche avait été assez facile, il ne s'agissait que de nommer des hommes à des postes, quand il serait question de diriger tout le Gotei 13 et de prendre des décisions importantes, ce serait une autre histoire.

Il soupira malgré tout en se rappelant qu'il restait deux postes de capitaine à pourvoir. Mais Shunsui avait déjà son idée sur les personnes qu'il avait envie de nommer. Ce sera certainement compliqué, ils ne seront pas faciles à convaincre. Il lui faudra peut-être un peu de temps et savoir se montrer persuasif. Il avait confiance en lui, il excellait dans ce domaine. Il arrivera à les convaincre, il fera tout pour.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Pas beaucoup de participantes pour le concours des taichos/fukutaichos… Un peu déçue, faut croire que ça intéresse moins que le lemon ^^**

**Note 2 : Et voilà, les premières réponses au jeu concours des taichos/fukutaichos sont disponibles. Nous avons donc Renji et Kira à la 3****ème****, Hinamori en fukutaicho de la 5****ème****, Rikichi en fukutaicho de la 6****ème****, Hisagi et son 3****ème**** siège (je sais pas qui c'est…) à la neuvième, Ichigo en fukutaicho de la 10****ème**** et Rukia fukutaicho de la 13****ème****. La seule qui a eu une étincelle de clairvoyance est Yurika qui a déniché Rukia en lieutenant de la 13****ème****. Alors ma petite Yuri, je t'invite à me contacter par MP pour ton OS.**

**Note 2 : Il reste deux postes de taicho à pourvoir pour la 5****ème**** et la 8****ème**** division, vous avez encore une chance !**

**Note 3 : Le concours du lemon reste toujours d'actualité. Si vous voulez encore participer, vous avez jusqu'à la parution du prochain chapitre.**

**Note 4 : C'est tout… pour le moment !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

Réponse à rose de la banquise : Inoue, Sado et Uryuu seront présent dans la fic, forcément vu que j'en ai parlé dans mon prologue, mais ils ne feront leur apparition qu'un peu plus tard.

**Warning** : Vous l'avez attendu, vous l'avez espéré, vous le voulez ? Le premier citron est enfin là ! Tout frais, tout chaud, sorti du four ! J'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire. Prenez vos précautions, ça va saigner ^^

.

Chapitre 4

.

Isshin avait pris l'habitude de venir voir Urahara deux à trois fois par semaine pour prendre un thé. La présence de son vieil ami le réconfortait et l'aidait dans sa douleur. Il y avait encore quelques jours, il n'aurait pas pu penser que cela fut possible. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps elle finissait par se faire de moins en moins présente.

C'était vrai ce qu'on disait, la douleur, avec le temps, finit petit à petit par s'estomper, laissant seule place aux souvenirs. Pourtant ce changement s'était fait si rapidement qu'il n'en revenait pas. Les conseils du blond, ses attentions et son amitié sans bornes y étaient certainement pour quelque chose et le père d'Ichigo lui en témoignerait une éternelle reconnaissance.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils étaient occupés à discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, ils furent interrompus par l'intrusion d'un homme à la longue chevelure brune qu'ils connaissaient depuis bien longtemps.

« Kyoraku Shunsui, si je m'y attendais ! fit le blond en cachant le bas de son visage derrière son éventail. Que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Je dois dire que je suis content de vous voir ici tous les deux, ça m'évitera de faire une visite à la clinique Kurosaki et de répéter plusieurs fois mon discours. »

Isshin était méfiant et il regardait le nouvel arrivant avec un air suspicieux. Quand cet homme venait les voir à l'époque où ils étaient tous trois capitaines du Gotei 13, c'était toujours signe soit de catastrophe, soit d'une faveur qu'il leur demandait de lui accorder.

« Que veux-tu nous dire Shunsui ? demanda-t-il. Et d'abord… C'est quoi cette dégaine ? Où est passé ton chapeau et ton pardessus fleuri que tu affectionnes tant ? »

Pour seule réponse, Kyoraku sourit de toutes ses dents avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Cette fois-ci, Isshin avait comprit. Ce serait une faveur qu'il leur demanderait. Il avait longtemps hésité entre catastrophe et demande explicite mais l'amusement qui semblait envahir le capitaine avait coupé court à son questionnement intérieur. Pourtant, la suite des événements le laissa pantois.

Shunsui avait tourné le dos à ses interlocuteurs afin de leur faire découvrir sa nouvelle affectation. Le médecin restait figé sur place. Ne sachant trop quoi penser, son regard se tournait hasardeusement autour de lui, cherchant d'éventuelles caméras cachées pour le futur bêtisier du Seireitei. Kyoraku Shunsui, le mythique capitaine fainéant, en tête des armées du roi ?

Après avoir longuement fouillé la pièce du regard, ne trouvant pas de trace d'un éventuel objet permettant un enregistrement, les yeux d'Isshin se posèrent sur son ami blond. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il aperçut l'expression faciale de Kisuke. Urahara avait caché son visage une fois de plus mais étant à côté de lui il pouvait voir la mâchoire inférieure qui semblait vouloir se décrocher du reste de son crâne.

Le marchand de bonbons reprit vite contenance quand le nouveau Soutaicho esquissa un geste pour leur refaire face. Il replia son éventail et reprit la parole d'un ton désinvolte, comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies… Yamamoto est parti.

- Les rumeurs sont toujours fondées sur des faits réels, Urahara, lui fit remarquer le chevelu avec son plus beau sourire.

- Et c'est donc toi qui as été choisi…

- En effet. Mes amis, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. J'ai une requête à vous formuler. »

Et voilà, il le savait, il l'avait senti venir. Isshin maudissait son sixième sens de ne pas l'avoir trompé. Il regarda furtivement Kisuke avec une légère grimace. Celui-ci ricana en comprenant le message que lui envoyait silencieusement son ami.

« Ma première tâche en tant que nouveau commandant a été de combler les places libres de taicho et fukutaicho. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il y avait trois postes de capitaines à pourvoir suite à la désertion des traîtres. Un quatrième au moment de ma nomination. Sur ces quatre postes, deux ont été attribués. Il en reste donc deux. »

A ce moment très précis, le froncement de sourcils du médecin pouvait largement concurrencer celui de son fils. Il avait presque peur des mots qui allaient suivre.

« Et vous êtes deux. Deux anciens capitaines. Capitaines respectés du temps de vos fonctions. Vous me connaissez depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de faire des courbettes et de me confondre en explications devant vous. Kisuke, je te demande de reprendre la cinquième division, et toi Isshin, je t'offre la huitième. »

Encore une fois, son maudit sixième sens. Il restait cependant incrédule. Reprendre la direction d'une division ? Voilà plus de vingt ans qu'il avait quitté le monde des Shinigamis. Il avait désormais construit sa vie sur terre, il avait un emploi, une famille… enfin… un reste de famille. Tout quitter une nouvelle fois pour tout recommencer ?

« Mais… Je ne peux pas Shunsui, mes filles… Elles ont tout juste 15 ans, je ne peux pas les laisser.

- Tes filles s'en sortiront très bien, Kurosaki. Tu leur laisses un bel héritage et depuis la mort de leur mère elles ont appris à se débrouiller seules et y parviennent très bien.

- Je… Tu as raison, ces gamines sont plus adultes que moi… Mais…

- Je t'en prie Isshin… »

Oh non, il n'allait quand même pas lui faire ça ? Les yeux de chien battu, poussant le vice jusqu'à laisser perler une larme au coin de son œil. Kyoraku savait pourtant qu'il ne résistait pas à cet air de petit enfant suppliant. Il essayait de se faire violence pour refuser. Il s'était juré de veiller sur ses filles, de les accompagner aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller. Et voilà que maintenant il se mettait à réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition saugrenue du soutaicho.

« Eh bien Shunsui, moi j'accepte ! fit joyeusement Urahara. Mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je t'appelle Kyoraku soutaicho ! Pour moi tu resteras toujours Shunsui. »

La moue boudeuse qu'il avait devant l'hésitation d'Isshin s'était transformée en un large sourire. Plus qu'un à convaincre.

« Kurosaki taicho… Ca devrait te rappeler de bons souvenirs. Ne me force pas à te supplier. »

Et voilà que maintenant il tentait de le culpabiliser. Et le blond qui avait accepté sa proposition ! Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait envie de ce poste. La huitième n'était pas la division qu'il occupait par le passé mais il connaissait suffisamment Shunsui pour savoir en quoi consistait son travail. Mais l'autre partie de son esprit ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de laisser ses filles derrière lui, même si, effectivement, elles étaient tout à fait capables de se débrouiller d'elles-mêmes.

S'ensuivit une vive et longue conversation qui dura plusieurs heures. Ne se terminant que très tard dans la nuit, voire même au tout petit matin à en juger la couleur du ciel qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit. Ce fut finalement à trois après une longue séance d'adieux aux familles, amis et employés qu'ils regagnèrent la Soul Society le lendemain après-midi.

.

Ce soir-là, Renji avait retrouvé sa place habituelle, la nuit était déjà tombée et une magnifique pleine lune offrait un éclairage tamisé sur le paysage. Aujourd'hui il avait officiellement été nommé taicho. Même s'il ne prendrait sa place que dans quelques jours, le titre lui était maintenant dû. Après avoir fêté sa promotion ainsi que celle d'Hisagi, de Rukia et d'Ichigo, il avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour lui, adossé à cet arbre qu'il affectionnait tant depuis quelques semaines.

Il avait quitté son haori et son shihakusho, restant torse nu pour profiter de la douce brise d'été qui rafraichissait son corps. Dans trois jours, il quitterait les lieux. Il avait décidé de laisser de côté toutes les questions de responsabilités qui lui trottaient dans la tête, prenant la ferme résolution de s'en occuper quand il serait à sa propre capitainerie. Il profitait simplement du moment, se remémorant les instants clés de sa vie.

Son enfance dans le Rukongai aux côtés de la petite brune, le moment où, seuls survivants de leur petit groupe d'amis ils avaient décidés de devenir Shinigamis, l'adoption de Rukia qu'il avait pensé perdre en la voyant partir avec le noble clan Kuchiki, l'obtention de son diplôme, sa nomination dans la onzième division, puis sa promotion dans la sixième. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il était capitaine. Il réalisait le chemin parcouru et ne pouvait que ressentir une grande fierté.

Plongé dans tous ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait et n'avait pas remarqué la présence à côté de lui.

« Où se trouvent donc vos pensées, Abarai taicho ? »

Renji fit un bond sous le coup de la surprise et se trouva instantanément sur ses jambes.

« Taicho… Je… Où… Eh bien… »

Il pestait intérieurement. Il se détestait dans des moments pareils. Il ne supportait pas de bégayer de la sorte et surtout devant son capitaine. Enfin. Son ancien capitaine. Il avait désormais le même grade, il ne devait plus avoir ce genre de dérapage verbal.

« Je pensais à ma vie ici.

- Seriez-vous nostalgique, Abarai taicho ?

- Un peu.

- Je vous avoue que moi aussi. »

Le regard du noble capitaine de la sixième division se perdit dans le paysage qui prenait une froide mais magnifique teinte argentée sous le rayonnement de la lune.

« V… vraiment ?

- Oui… Malgré votre désintéressement pour les tâches administratives, vous étiez un bon fukutaicho.

- Merci. »

Renji s'inclina respectueusement face à Byakuya. C'était certainement là, le plus beau compliment que l'ébène pouvait lui faire. La fierté qu'il avait pu ressentir en se souvenant de son passé n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait maintenant. Celle-ci lui réchauffait allègrement le cœur.

Délaissant la vue du paysage, Byakuya se tourna vers celui qui était devenu son ancien lieutenant.

- Eh bien, Abarai taicho, que diriez-vous d'un combat ?

- Un combat ?

- Oui, une sorte d'entraînement entre nous, afin de faire vos adieux à la sixième division.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Suivez-moi. »

Le noble fit demi-tour pendant que Renji ramassait ses affaires sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Abarai taicho. Le titre sonnait bizarrement dans son oreille, surtout venant de Kuchiki, mais il devrait s'y faire maintenant.

Ils prirent la direction du manoir Kuchiki et Byakuya le conduisit dans une salle d'entraînement privée. La pièce était immense et jonchée de tatamis. Des armes d'entraînement en bois ouvragé étaient accrochées aux murs. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, la salle d'entrainement de la capitainerie de la sixième division était bien plus petite que la pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. Renji fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas sembler trop étonné.

« Je vous propose de laisser les sabres d'entraînement de côté, nous utiliserons nos zanpakutos.

- Bien taicho. »

Oops, il n'avait pas encore pris le réflexe de l'appeler Kuchiki taicho. Le rouge se dit qu'il avait encore un gros travail mental à faire sur lui-même pour ne plus considérer l'ébène comme son supérieur.

Le noble tourna le dos à Renji, enleva son écharpe qu'il plia et déposa soigneusement dans un coin de la pièce. Il se sépara également de son haori qu'il suspendit à un crochet, puis de son shihakusho qu'il accrocha au dessus de la veste de la sixième division. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il voulait se placer au niveau du rouge. Après tout, ils avaient le même grade maintenant. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait se résigner à jeter négligemment ses vêtements au sol comme son ancien lieutenant, mais se mettre dans la même tenue que lui, lui semblait de rigueur. Il savait parfaitement que ce ne serait pas Abarai qui se rhabillerait, du coup c'était lui qui se déshabillait.

Il se retourna pour faire face au tatoué qui avait retenu sa respiration. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, Byakuya n'avait jamais laissé un centimètre de peau superflue dépasser de ses vêtements. Même dans la bataille, il gardait la grâce que lui imposait son rang. Et là, il avait ôté une partie de son uniforme, lui dévoilant le haut de son corps.

La peau blanche de son capitaine l'avait scotché sur place. Son torse fin et musclé l'hypnotisait, il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son esprit, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par l'homme en face de lui. Il se gifla mentalement, il ne pouvait pas être attiré par un homme ! Qui plus est son supérieur ! Il se gifla une seconde fois, bien qu'il éprouvait un respect infini envers cet homme, il n'était plus son supérieur.

« Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons commencer » fit d'une voix calme l'ébène.

.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre en dégainant leurs sabres. Les coups étaient posés au début, chacun cherchant à évaluer la force et la stratégie de l'autre, chacun cherchant à savoir si l'autre prenait ce combat au sérieux. C'était le cas, bien qu'étant un simple entrainement, aucun des deux n'avait à cœur de retenir ses coups.

Quand ils se sentirent un peu plus en confiance, les gestes se firent plus rapides et plus intenses. Malgré tout, au fur et à mesure du temps, Renji se déconcentra légèrement. La pensée qu'il vivait ses derniers moments à la sixième division le rattrapa, sans compter le corps souple et gracieux en face de lui qui eut raison de sa dernière touche de vigilance. Il ne vit pas le dernier coup arriver et tomba à genoux sous la douleur.

Il regardait le sol et voyait le sang s'écouler d'une entaille peu profonde mais très longue qui lui traversait la poitrine. Honteux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il était honteux. L'affrontement, bien qu'amical, était très sérieux. Et lui qui avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir surpasser cet homme, comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde aussi facilement ?

« Désolé taicho…

- Eh bien, Abarai taicho, vous vous déconcentrez bien vite. »

Byakuya aida Renji à se remettre sur pieds. Le rouge avait posé sa main sur une extrémité de sa blessure. Quel imbécile ! Se faire entailler de la sorte parce qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur le corps d'un homme ! C'était la troisième gifle mentale qu'il s'assénait ce soir. Il avait baissé les yeux, ne voulant pas sentir sur lui le regard que lui lancerait l'ébène. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans ces yeux bleus-gris, surtout s'il s'agissait de moquerie.

Il sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur celle qui tenait l'entaille et finalement leva quand même les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son capitaine. Le rouge fut légèrement soulagé, l'ébène avait toujours son air impassible et Renji ne réussit pas à lire dans son regard. La main repoussa celle qui tenait la blessure et Byakuya se pencha pour glisser sa langue le long de l'entaille. Il était tétanisé et un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps.

« Taicho…

- Chhhuuuut… le coupa Byakuya. Ne dis rien. »

Il se redressa et attrapa les lèvres de son ancien lieutenant, une de ses mains se glissant dans son dos, l'autre s'occupant de défaire l'attache qui retenait les cheveux de Renji afin de glisser ses doigts dans la longue chevelure soyeuse. Le rouge resta figé sur place. Que se passait-il ? Et c'étaient quoi ces sensations qui lui parcouraient tout le corps ? Se laissant porter par un élan soudain, il posa ses mains sur les hanches du noble avant que ses bras ne l'entourent complètement pour rapprocher de lui l'homme qui l'embrassait.

La langue de Byakuya vint lécher les lèvres de Renji qui ouvrit doucement la bouche pour lui laisser un accès. Le muscle humide se fraya un passage pour caresser sa jumelle avec tendresse. Le baiser était lent et doux et le nouveau capitaine se surprit à aimer ce contact. Il appréciait sentir les mains pâles qui exerçaient une légère pression dans son dos, son esprit s'était fermé à toutes ses questions qui le hantaient encore quelques minutes auparavant. Il se fichait que ce soit un homme en face de lui, que ce soit son ancien supérieur hiérarchique.

Quand le baiser cassa, Byakuya se dirigea vers le cou du rouge qui pencha la tête pour mieux profiter des lèvres qui l'embrassaient et des dents qui mordillaient doucement. L'ébène descendait de plus en plus, le cou avait été délaissé au profit de la clavicule, puis la langue entreprit de dessiner le contour des tatouages qui ornaient son torse. Les yeux de Renji étaient fermés pour mieux apprécier le contact chaud et humide sur sa peau.

Une main vint taquiner légèrement un de ses boutons de chair et Renji étouffa un soupir en se mordant la lèvre. Un flot de sensations le submergeaient. Se souvenant vaguement qu'il s'agissait d'une étreinte homosexuelle, il se rendait compte qu'il aimait malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait. Se surprenait de penser que toute cette situation lui paraissait plus que naturelle, comme s'il avait toujours dû en être ainsi. Les doigts, les lèvres, la langue lui procuraient bien plus de plaisir et de sensations qu'aucune femme n'en avait jamais été capable par le passé.

Byakuya trouvait aisément tous les points sensibles de son corps et jouait délicieusement avec. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, le corps de son ancien fukutaicho qui semblait sculpté dans le roc lui avait vrillé tous les sens, le voir blessé de sa main lui avait fait sentir comme un électrochoc. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il le blessait. Mais là, ce soir, il laissait parler son corps et non son cerveau et les gestes lui paraissaient naturels. Les petits soupirs qu'il entendait contre son oreille faisaient grandir son excitation et son sexe durcissait de seconde en seconde.

Quand la bouche de l'ébène vint jouer avec l'autre bouton de chair, Renji laissa échapper un gémissement plus puissant que les précédents encourageant le noble à continuer plus avant dans ses caresses. Les doigts auparavant sur la poitrine de Renji glissèrent lentement vers le bas, le faisant réaliser que sa verge était très à l'étroit dans les derniers vêtements qui la recouvraient et quand la main se posa sur son sexe pour le presser fermement, les derniers remparts de sa pudeur volèrent en éclats.

C'en était trop pour le nouveau capitaine qui attrapa son ancien taicho par les épaules pour le redresser et l'embrasser passionnément. La main était passée sous les vêtements et les caresses sur son entrejambe se firent plus insistantes. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien comment, tant son esprit était flou à ce moment-là, mais il se retrouva nu contre Byakuya qui l'embrassait toujours, une main caressant son dos pendant que l'autre avait fermement empoigné sa virilité pour entreprendre de lents va et viens. Renji sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et remercia le ciel que le noble l'ait senti et l'ait allongé sur les tatamis.

Se permettant pour la première fois un regard sur le corps de son ancien capitaine, il vit que celui-ci s'était également débarrassé de ses vêtements et ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de fixer ce corps si pâle et si beau. Il enlaça Byakuya pour l'embrasser à nouveau encore et encore, il aimait ces baisers, les lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, il se demandait comment il avait pu s'en passer jusqu'à maintenant.

Pris dans le feu de la passion qui le ravageait, le rouge se cambra afin que leurs érections se rencontrent. Ils gémirent tous les deux au contact. C'était le premier son vraiment distinct qui s'échappait de la bouche de Byakuya et c'était divin. C'était chaud, doux et totalement électrisant. Le noble se défit des lèvres du rouge pour se diriger vers le sexe gonflé qu'il lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Les doigts de Renji se perdirent dans la longue chevelure noire et sa respiration se fit saccadée.

Les papillons qui voletaient joyeusement au creux de son estomac lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il ne savait plus qui ni où il était. La seule chose qu'il pouvait garder à l'esprit était le noble et puissant capitaine qui s'affairait sur son membre gorgé de désir et palpitant. Etait-ce la situation qui s'y prêtait, parce que c'était la première fois qu'un homme osait s'aventurer à cet endroit de son anatomie ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel pendant qu'on le suçait.

Lui d'ordinaire si actif, si entreprenant dans les jeux du plaisir se laissait totalement faire, laissant son corps et ses sensations à la merci de son vis-à-vis. Lui qui, en temps normal, aimait exciter sa partenaire avec quelques paroles indécentes se taisait, n'osant prononcer un seul mot qui pourrait gâcher ce moment unique en son genre. Il était un autre homme en face de Kuchiki.

Il eut un petit mouvement de recul et se crispa involontairement quand il sentit que le noble approchait un doigt de son orifice anal. Byakuya se redressa vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Détend-toi Renji, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Le rouge soupira et chercha les lèvres de son amant pour y trouver un réconfort pendant que les doigts se rapprochaient à nouveau de son antre. Il grimaça légèrement sous l'intrusion mais faisait confiance à son capitaine. Un deuxième doigt se fraya un passage et cette fois, Renji se raidit sous la douleur. L'ébène lui souffla à nouveau des paroles rassurantes et le nouveau capitaine se détendit légèrement. Quand la prostate fut touchée, un flot de sensations le submergea et il ne put retenir un profond râle de plaisir. Byakuya qui avait atteint son but enfila un troisième doigt et se chargea de titiller encore et encore l'endroit sensible.

L'ébène se délectait de cette vision. Son ancien fukutaicho était cambré sous lui, recherchant une position confortable qui permettrait à ses doigts de jouer plus facilement avec la boule de nerfs qui l'envoyait dans un monde de sensations nouvelles et inédites. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte pour laisser échapper des soupirs et des gémissements évocateurs, les joues rougies par le désir. Byakuya le trouvait beau. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il se permettait de détailler l'homme dans son ensemble. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?

« Bya… ku…ya haleta-t-il, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi. »

Encore une nouveauté pour Renji. Ses premiers mots depuis le début de leur étreinte et il était difficile pour lui de parler. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à énoncer le fond de sa pensée dans le feu de l'action, mais les étoiles qui s'étaient installées devant ses yeux lui avaient coupé la respiration et il avait du mal à aligner une pensée cohérente. Et cette sensation au creux de ses reins. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir prendre du plaisir de cette manière.

Le noble retira ses doigts et dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée encore vierge de son amant. Il caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa pour lui donner du courage avant de le pénétrer. Renji se crispa sous l'intrusion et enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de l'ébène. C'était incroyablement douloureux. Byakuya resta immobile afin de l'habituer à sa présence. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille tous les mots doux qu'il connaissait jusqu'à ce que le nouveau capitaine remue légèrement de lui-même. Le noble attrapa alors les hanches du rouge et fit de lents mouvements en lui.

La douleur s'estompait petit à petit et il sentit à nouveau la sensation d'avant, il voyait de nouveau les étoiles. Le plaisir revenait. Se faire pénétrer occasionnait une toute autre sensation que de pénétrer quelqu'un. Le plaisir était totalement différent, peut-être même meilleur. Il n'aurait su le dire. Et il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait simplement profiter de ce flot qui le submergeait, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de pousser de longs râles d'une voix rauque.

L'étroitesse de l'antre si chaud de Renji, les gémissements qu'il poussait eurent raison de Byakuya. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était tel qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accélérer ses mouvements de hanches. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre son temps, pouvoir faire durer l'acte en lui-même autant que les préliminaires, mais c'était peine perdue, il voyait le rouge déjà au bord de la jouissance.

Quand les chairs serrées autour de son membre se contractèrent en même temps qu'il l'entendait pousser un dernier cri lui signifiant l'orgasme de Renji, il se libéra également à l'intérieur de son amant. Il relâcha la prise des hanches de celui qui était devenu son amant et s'allongea près de lui. Il lécha soigneusement le liquide qui s'était échappé sur le ventre du nouveau capitaine et remonta vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Quand ils eurent à nouveau retrouvé une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal après quelques minutes, Byakuya aida le rouge à se relever et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la douche. Une fois sec, Renji voulu se rhabiller mais une main sur posa sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en vas pas.

- Quoi ?

- Reste avec moi cette nuit, Renji.

- D'accord. »

Une fois dans la chambre, ils se glissèrent sous les draps et après un dernier baiser s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

.

Les premières lueurs du jour qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre réveillèrent Renji qui se rendit immédiatement compte en ouvrant les yeux qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans ses quartiers. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la masse de cheveux noirs qui s'étendaient sur l'oreiller à côté du sien et les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire comme une flèche. Il s'agita inconsciemment ce qui réveilla son futur ex taicho. Et quand les yeux bleus-gris rencontrèrent les siens une multitude de pensées s'emmêlèrent dans son esprit.

Il n'avait eu que des femmes dans sa vie et n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Il n'avait même jamais pensé à l'éventualité de pouvoir un jour être attiré par un homme. Et pourtant il s'était surpris à trouver son capitaine beau. Et pourtant pendant le combat il avait eu envie de toucher cette peau d'albâtre. Et pourtant hier soir tout s'était déroulé si… naturellement. Comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Et les baisers, les caresses de son amant lui avaient fait voir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Lui avaient fait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties.

Voilà quelques minutes qu'ils se regardaient sans rien dire et le nouveau capitaine prit sur lui pour briser le silence qui pesait dans la chambre.

« Byakuya ?

- Mmm ?

- Et maintenant ?

- Comment ça maintenant ?

- Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, que va-t-il se passer ? »

Byakuya prit quelques secondes avant de se redresser sur l'un de ses coudes sans lâcher un seul instant les beaux yeux de son fukutaicho, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu et inspira fortement avant de répondre.

« Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne peut nier ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Renji, j'ai simplement agi sous le coup de la pulsion. Te voir blessé par ma main, la souffrance qui se dégageait de ton être, ton corps… Tu es irrémédiablement beau Renji, j'ai simplement voulu explorer ton corps, te garder près de moi, t'avoir rien qu'à moi avant de devoir te laisser t'en aller.

- Ce n'était qu'une expérience, rien d'autre ? demanda le rouge en s'appuyant également sur un coude pour faire face au noble.

- Dis-moi, qu'as-tu ressenti, en te réveillant ? Quand tu me regardais avant que je n'ouvre les yeux ?

- Eh bien… A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, une foule de pensées est venue traverser mon esprit. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi, comment tout ça était arrivé. Je n'ai jamais… Tu vois… Et pourtant… Je crois que j'étais, comment dire… soulagé ? Oui, soulagé de te voir près de moi en me réveillant.

- Et pour le reste ? Pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Eh bien… Je crois… que… j'aimerais retenter l'expérience, si l'occasion se présente.

- Moi également. »

Byakuya détourna quelque peu son regard pour poser ses yeux sur les lèvres d'Abarai qui le prit comme une invitation à goûter à nouveau à cette bouche si sensuelle. Le baiser était doux, les langues se caressaient sensuellement.

« Bien entendu, Renji… Je préfèrerais que tout cela ne s'ébruite pas… En tout cas, pas avant que nous soyons sûrs de nos sentiments respectifs.

- J'allais te demander la même chose. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à affronter tout ça. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Renji profita de l'heure encore très matinale pour se glisser dans ses quartiers sans avoir peur de croiser quelconque âme qui vive.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Et voilà ! Le concours du lemon est maintenant clos. Félicitations aux heureuses gagnantes (suis-je si prévisible que cela ?). Je me sens d'humeur très généreuse aujourd'hui et je vous accorde à toutes un OS, j'invite donc Yurika Schiffer, Xiara et ZabiZarbi à me contacter par MP, la revieweuse anonyme Rose de la banquise pourra me donner son choix par review.**

**Note 2 : Ce chapitre clos également le concours des taichos. Pas de gagnante cette fois-ci. (Ouf, ça m'aurait fait beaucoup d'OS à écrire d'un coup ^^)**

**Note 3 : Si les petits jeux vous ont plu, faite-le moi savoir, j'organiserai de nouveaux concours.**

**Note 4 : A tout bientôt pour la suite.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

Réponse à rose de la banquise : Merci merci, j'aime les reviews de plus de 10 mots, même si tu n'en as pas l'habitude ^^. Va y avoir du remue-ménage à la Soul Society avec Kisuke et Isshin :D. L'OS en ton honneur a été publié sous le nom de Accident du travail, si tu l'as déjà lu j'espère qu'il t'a plu !

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 5

.

L'intronisation des deux nouveaux et derniers capitaines se fit trois jours plus tard. Une nouvelle fois, une réunion exceptionnelle non programmée avait été annoncée pour présenter ceux qui dirigeraient les cinquième et huitième divisions.

Certains des capitaines présents dans la salle de réunion commençaient à s'impatienter et à râler du fait que ces réunions à répétition empiétaient largement sur le temps de travail et qu'un certain retard se faisait déjà ressentir. Kuchiki Byakuya, pour ne citer que lui, aurait bien aimé se plaindre des heures qu'il avait perdues dans ces formalités. Mais à part au Soutaicho à qui pouvait-il se plaindre ? Or c'était le Soutaicho lui-même qui était responsable du retard qu'il avait accumulé.

Cependant, le capitaine de la sixième division avait une autre excuse pour ne pas avoir la tête à cette réunion. Son esprit était encore très largement occupé par les images de la nuit qu'il avait passée la veille. Hanté par la vision du magnifique corps brûlant avec lequel il avait partagé une étreinte, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : pouvoir retourner à son bureau pour continuer d'y penser tout son soûl sans avoir peur d'être surpris en flagrant délit d'excitation visible.

Renji, quant à lui, assistait à sa toute première réunion en tant que capitaine. Légèrement impressionné par le côté solennel de la chose – il faut dire que les réunions de fukutaichos sont nettement plus détendues – il essayait de faire bonne figure en se tenant bien droit malgré ses quelques muscles endoloris. Il évitait tant bien que mal de poser le regard sur Byakuya de peur que ses joues ne reprennent la jolie teinte rosée de la veille au soir.

Exceptionnellement, les lieutenants des cinquième et huitième divisions avaient été conviés de sorte qu'ils puissent immédiatement rencontrer leurs nouveaux taichos. Kira et Nanao ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués. Habituellement, un papillon de l'enfer leur était envoyé pour leur donner un compte rendu.

Kyoraku fit son entrée dans la salle de réunion, seul. Encore un peu impressionné de devoir tenir la place de chef de troupes, il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole sur un ton qu'il voulait ferme et concis.

« Bien. J'ai conscience que certains d'entre vous se lassent quelque peu de ces réunions impromptues. Je vous promets que ce sera la dernière avant de reprendre le cours normal des choses. Je vous annonce aujourd'hui que le Gotei 13 est à nouveau au complet. Les deux derniers taichos manquants vont vous être présentés maintenant et prendront directement leurs fonctions. »

Les yeux et les oreilles de tous s'ouvrirent bien grands. Il aura quand même fallu presque trois ans pour pouvoir remettre les choses en place. L'accession au grade de capitaine de division pour les deux nouveaux arrivants s'était faite très rapidement. Ces personnes devaient être vraiment fortes pour que le soutaicho se décide aussi vite. Or, parmi les habitants du Seireitei, hormis ceux qui avaient refusé un poste, personne n'était capable de maîtriser le bankai ou d'en être assez proche pour pouvoir prétendre à une promotion. Alors qui pouvaient-ils bien être ?

« Vous serez très certainement surpris de mes choix, reprit Kyoraku, mais je suis sûr qu'au fil du temps vous vous rendrez compte qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure décision qu'il y avait pour combler les manques. Kira Izuru, je vous présente votre taicho. »

La petite porte dérobée de l'arrière de la salle s'ouvrit. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent dans la même direction, tentant d'apercevoir le visage qui sortirait de l'ombre. La première chose visible fut une silhouette ornée d'une crinière blonde. Visiblement, l'homme qui allait occuper la place de chef de la cinquième division n'était pas pressé de se montrer car il prenait tout son temps pour s'avancer.

Cela amusait Kisuke. Voir tous les capitaines réunis, attendre impatiemment de le voir s'avancer parmi eux, était comme un jeu pour lui. Pas à pas, tout doucement, il fit son entrée dans la pièce et leva un regard amusé sur ses nouveaux compères. Il se délectait de les entendre murmurer quand ils avaient pris conscience que lui, Urahara Kisuke, était de retour au bercail.

Lui qui avait été banni quelques cent ans plus tôt avait été réhabilité, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Encore moins de celui de Kurotsushi qui voyait en lui un sérieux rival à son poste. Oui, il avait été affecté à la cinquième, mais qui lui disait que le blond n'allait pas vouloir récupérer son poste à la tête de la douzième ?

Sans ses éternels bob et éventail, tout le monde pouvait voir la mine réjouie et les très larges sourires qu'il offrait à la vue de ceux qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Il s'avança droit vers son fukutaicho à qui il prit les mains chaleureusement.

« Mon petit Izuru, j'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à comprendre les tâches de ma nouvelle division.

- Hai Urahara taicho. »

Le nouveau soutaicho laissa quelques secondes de répit à l'assistance qui, à la vue de certains visages, en avait bien besoin pour digérer la nouvelle. Il sourit malicieusement intérieurement en pensant à l'autre homme qu'il allait introduire sous peu. Lui aussi allait en faire jaser plus d'un.

« Ma petite Nanao, j'aimerais te présenter ton nouveau capitaine. »

La jeune femme à lunettes s'était avancée d'un pas, avait regardé son ancien taicho avec insistance avant de tourner la tête, de la même manière qu'auparavant afin de voir de qui elle allait hériter. Elle priait intérieurement, elle était angoissée. Connaissant l'humour assez particulier de Shunsui, elle craignait l'homme ou la femme qui allait faire irruption dans la salle de réunion.

Au contraire de Kisuke, Isshin ne fit pas durer le suspense et c'est d'un pas rapide et décidé qu'il approchait de la fukutaicho de la huitième division.

Nanao s'était figée, oui, elle connaissait bien le nouveau soutaicho pour avoir travaillé à ses côtés – à sa place – durant plus de cent ans, mais elle n'osait pas croire qu'il puisse lui faire un coup pareil !

« Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Nanao-chan ! »

Le brun la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle en étouffait presque. Elle était figée dans les bras du seul homme qu'elle considérait comme presque pire que son ancien capitaine et sa migraine se manifesta à ses bons souvenirs, encore plus carabinée que quand elle s'était réveillée.

« Capitaines, j'ajourne la séance, vous pouvez retourner à vos divisions. »

.

Avant que le soutaicho ne quitte la salle, son ami albinos le rattrapa et le prit à part.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher.

- M'empêcher de quoi ?

- De mettre Isshin dans la même division que Nanao.

- Héhé. Je ne voulais pas trop la dépayser, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu es incorrigible mon vieux Shunsui, annonça Ukitake en secouant la tête.

- Ose me dire que je n'ai pas fait le bon choix en les faisant revenir tous les deux.

- C'est vrai. Moi-même je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Mais je dois dire que tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux que ces deux phénomènes. »

D'un autre côté de la salle, Kisuke avait rejoint Isshin. Les deux hommes s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart, sous les regards de leurs lieutenants respectifs.

« Alors, Isshin, commença le blond. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au bon vieux temps. Mais je dois te dire que si j'ai accepté ce poste, ce n'était pas sans arrière pensée.

- Arrière pensée ? Peux-tu préciser ?

- En venant ici, j'ai perdu deux filles, je compte bien retrouver un fils. Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra, quitte à écumer le Rukongai dans tous les sens, je retrouverai Ichigo.

- Et je t'y aiderai si besoin est. »

.

A peine la réunion ajournée, Renji avait quitté en trombe les quartiers de la première division, sans un regard pour personne, même pas son amant de la nuit dernière. Son esprit était occupé par tout autre chose. Il fallait qu'il arrive à la capitainerie de la dixième division avant Hitsugaya.

C'est essoufflé qu'il arriva devant son ami en plein entrainement avec ses subordonnés.

« Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Ton p… les nouveaux capitaines…

- Respire Renji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les nouveaux capitaines ?

- Kyoraku soutaicho a nommé les capitaines de la cinquième et de la huitième division.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu cours jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ? »

Le roux était exaspéré. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que les deux nouveaux soient en place ? Oui, le Gotei 13 était à nouveau au complet mais en quoi cela pouvait-il bien l'intéresser ? Et Renji qui restait en face de lui, à moitié courbé en se tenant les côtes à essayer de reprendre son souffle et de rendre un rythme vivable à son cœur.

« Tu…

- Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps, le coupa-t-il. Matsumoto a toujours laissé son boulot à Toshiro et depuis qu'elle déprime tout a pris un retard monumental et je n'arrive pas à en voir le bout. Sans compter que je dois entrainer ces clampins. Alors soit tu parles soit tu t'en vas et tu me laisses terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

- Tu devrais aller faire un tour à la huitième division.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps… J'y passerai dans quelques jours.

- Non. Maintenant ! »

Renji avait considérablement raffermi le ton qu'il employait. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami comme ça. A priori quelque chose d'important était lié à cette nomination. Voyant l'air déterminé malgré ses difficultés à respirer, l'orangé finit par accéder à la demande du capitaine de la troisième division.

- OK, OK, t'excite pas… Mais je t'enverrai Toshiro dès qu'il aura commencé à m'engueuler. »

Le roux n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami et se dirigea dans la direction que le rouge lui avait intimé de prendre.

.

Quand il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'ancienne capitainerie de Kyoraku, il aperçu le nouveau capitaine de la huitième division en train de faire son discours à ses troupes. Discours qui avait l'air plutôt animé d'après les grands gestes qu'il faisait.

Le nouveau capitaine de la huitième division semblait terminer sa présentation à ses troupes et Ichigo le vit poser une main sur l'épaule de Nanao dont le visage tirait vers le cramoisi. Apparemment, il devait être de la même trempe que Shunsui ce qui fit rire intérieurement le fukutaicho d'Hitsugaya.

Il voyait le visage de Nanao s'obscurcir de plus en plus au fil des mots qu'il n'entendait pas encore. L'homme en question lui tournait le dos et l'oranger ne pouvait voir que la stature imposante et les courts cheveux noirs. Il remarqua aussi cette façon particulière de porter le haori, en bandoulière autour d'un bras.

La seule fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un porter la veste de capitaine de cette façon c'était… Non. Il stoppa net son avancée, restant planté sur place, de toute façon ses jambes étaient tremblantes et auraient refusé de faire un seul pas de plus.

Le discours touchait à sa fin, le brun était en train de faire de grands signes de bras et les Shinigamis de la huitième se dispersaient, reprenant leurs occupations. Seule Nanao ne bougeait pas. Elle avait abandonné son regard meurtrier envers son nouveau taicho et braquait maintenant de grands yeux vers Ichigo.

Voyant le regard troublé de son bras droit, Isshin se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait l'hypnotiser au point d'oublier de lui faire une réflexion à propos de la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule quelques instants plus tôt.

Lui aussi se figea, son cerveau était incapable de lui donner une information rationnelle. Au bout de la cour d'entrainement, un gamin roux était en train de le dévisager. Le gamin qu'il s'était juré de retrouver en arrivant à la Soul Society. Son fils. Un flot de sentiments divers l'avait submergé et il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire.

« Papa… »

Son cœur s'était soulevé en entendant cette voix qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir entendre il y a encore trois jours, avant que Shunsui ne vienne lui proposer le poste de taicho de la huitième division.

« Ichigo… »

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, les aidant tous les deux à se remettre du choc. Et dans un mouvement désespéré ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étreignaient fortement, comme si c'était là le seul contact qui les maintenait en vie, qui leur permettait de respirer.

Ichigo n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son père avait pu lui manquer. Trop occupé à boire dans un premier temps, puis à s'entrainer pour retrouver ses pouvoirs et enfin à codiriger les troupes de la dixième division, il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à sa situation. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, dans les bras de son père, qui pour une fois ne l'accueillait pas avec une prise quelconque, il se rendait compte du mal être qui le rongeait inconsciemment depuis qu'il était mort.

La vie sur terre lui manquait, sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient. On ne s'aperçoit de ce que l'on a que lorsqu'on la perdu, le contraire peut être vrai dans certaines circonstances. Parfois on peut se rendre compte de ce qu'on a perdu lorsqu'on le retrouve. Cette pensée fit perdre toute rationalité à l'orangé qui s'appuyait contre la poitrine de son père et laissait couler des larmes de soulagement.

« Mon fils… Ne fais pas pleurer ton vieux père encore une fois. »

Isshin avait du mal à retenir les quelques sanglots qui se manifestaient au fond de sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre depuis la mort de son fils, le découragement qu'il avait ressenti dans les premiers temps, la résignation qui en avait suivi et finalement sa volonté de le retrouver se bousculaient dans sa mémoire. Lui qui était prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour chercher son fils n'avait finalement pas eu à le faire.

C'était finalement son fils qui l'avait retrouvé et il était là, accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, pas maintenant. Il fallait que le brun laisse passer du temps pour ne pas se faire engloutir par ses émotions. Le moment des confidences viendrait de lui-même.

C'est en relâchant doucement son étreinte qu'il avait aperçu le brassard sur l'uniforme de son fils.

« Fukutaicho ?

- Hai… Dixième divion…

- Je suis fier de toi mon garçon. »

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Cela leur suffisait pour le moment. Ils profitaient simplement de ces instants de retrouvailles, de la présence réconfortante de l'autre. C'est à contre cœur qu'ils s'étaient quittés pour retourner à leurs obligations respectives.

La journée leur parut longue à tous les deux, leur seule envie était de pouvoir se retrouver. C'était une sensation bien connue pour Isshin qui attendait toujours son fils qui rentrait de l'école pour passer du temps avec lui. Ca l'était moins pour Ichigo qui avait toujours été exaspéré par le comportement de son père.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent pour entamer une longue conversation. Une vraie conversation entre père et fils, sans cris, sans coups échangés, sans les grimaces du brun et sans les insultes du roux. Le père trouvait le fils changé et le fils trouvait le père changé. Mais en mieux pour les deux, comme si leurs nouvelles responsabilités les avaient fait gagner en maturité.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient heureux.

.

Une tempête venait de s'élever violemment dans les airs faisant voler des bancs de sable qui lui fouettaient le visage. Il devait se protéger les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par les petits grains blancs qui volaient tout autour de lui. Il avançait péniblement à contre sens du vent, suffoquant presque.

Ses vêtements en lambeaux suite à une féroce bataille se soulevaient et claquaient contre son corps, frottant par moments les nouvelles cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau bronzée. L'Arrancar se mit à maudire tous les kami-sama qui pouvaient exister.

« Putain, manquait plus que ça maintenant ! Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez mroflé ! »

L'ancien Sexta Espada prenait sur lui afin de regagner le temple de Las Noches, dernier vestige qui subsistait encore du règne d'Aizen sur Hueco Mundo. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce temple dans lequel il n'avait été qu'un esclave, un jouet pour adulte mégalo avide de pouvoir. Mais aujourd'hui c'est tout ce qui lui restait pour se protéger des tornades de sable et de ses nouveaux ennemis.

Au bout d'une longue marche qui avait terminé de l'épuiser, il réussit péniblement à refermer la porte derrière lui et jeta un œil aux alentours. Il était maintenant seul. Désespérément seul dans cette immense bâtisse. Tous les autres habitants des lieux avaient disparu, soit morts, soit en cavale quelque chose dans Hueco Mundo à essayer de survivre.

Il n'avait plus personne à qui parler, remarque c'était pas plus mal, plus personne ne venait le faire chier non plus. Et puis il pouvait quand même se bastonner étant donné les derniers chamboulements qui étaient survenus dans le royaume où la nuit était maîtresse.

Ca devait encore être un effet secondaire non désiré de cette saloperie de Hogyoku ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire Aizen. Enfin, il le maudissait déjà quand le Shinigami était encore à la tête de l'Espada, mais là c'était plus fort encore. Ce type devait vraiment être un idiot fini pour faire des expériences sans même se demander ce qui pourrait mal tourner en cas de fausse manipulation.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, ll semblerait que les créatures qui restaient encore à Hueco Mundo, les Hollows, les Gillians et les très rares Adjuchas encore en vie avaient muté. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé d'apparence mais leur force avait considérablement augmenté. Grimmjow avait désormais du mal à survivre en ces lieux, il n'avait pas perdu sa force, il n'avait pas régressé, pourtant il avait désormais énormément de mal à combattre ses adversaires. Et aujourd'hui il avait eu à faire à trois Menos en même temps sans compter tous les Hollows qui trainaient autour d'eux.

Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à les vaincre ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Tout ce qu'il avait étaient des suppositions. La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr c'était que ces choses lui couraient après, elles voulaient le tuer et il était seul pour se défendre face à cette horde de bêtes assoiffées de sang.

Il arpenta les couloirs vides qui résonnaient à chacun de ses pas pour se diriger vers ses quartiers. Toute la demeure était vide désormais mais il n'avait jamais pensé à s'installer ailleurs que dans la chambre qu'Aizen lui avait attribuée par le passé.

Il s'enferma dans sa salle de bains. Aussi un vieux réflexe, il était seul ici, il aurait très bien pu se balader à poil dans toute la maisonnée, mais garder ses vieilles habitudes le rassurait, comme une corde à laquelle il se rattachait pour se prouver qu'il était encore en vie.

Il se retrouva devant son miroir et fit une grimace à son reflet. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de détailler plus profondément l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

« Putain, t'es vraiment amoché cette fois. Ils t'ont pas loupé ces cons… »

Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux des pieds à la tête, à se demander comment ils tenaient encore sur son corps. On ne voyait presque plus qu'ils avaient été blancs, maculés de sang séché. Il ne comptait plus les nouvelles cicatrices qui ornaient son torse, son visage, ses jambes et son dos. Et même s'il ne les voyait pas toutes, il savait qu'elles étaient là. La plupart n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait tirait sur la peau qui peinait à se refermer.

Ses cheveux d'un si beau bleu avaient maintenant quelques taches rouges dans lesquelles s'étaient collés les grains de sable soulevés par la tempête. Du sable, il n'y en avait pas que dans ses cheveux. Il en avait partout sur les vêtements et le corps. Des petits grains s'insinuaient dans les quelques plaies encore ouvertes ce qui accentuait la brûlure qu'il ressentait.

Sans plus attendre il se glissa sous la douche et resta longuement sous l'eau chaude bienfaitrice avant d'entreprendre de se savonner consciencieusement mais doucement afin de ne pas aggraver encore plus ses blessures.

Une fois lavé, il reprenait sa petite routine quotidienne. Depuis qu'il était seul, il répétait toujours les mêmes actions, sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Ses fins de journées étaient toujours les mêmes. Il rentrait d'une bataille plus ou moins facilement gagnée, sautait dans sa douche, changeait de vêtements et allait dîner.

L'immense réfectoire de Las Noches était encore équipé de tout le matériel nécessaire à la cuisine. Les garde-mangers étaient pleins à craquer. D'ailleurs, parfois, il se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible au bout de deux ans. A croire qu'Aizen avait eu peur d'un holocauste nucléaire et avait fait des provisions pour un millier d'années. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas de viande ou de denrées rapidement périssable, mais dans sa situation, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire le difficile.

Quelques bols de riz ou de céréales plus tard, il regagnait toujours sa chambre. Il n'allait nulle part ailleurs. Les autres très nombreuses pièces devaient certainement être dans un état abominable, complètement laissées à l'abandon. Une seule pièce en dehors de sa chambre et du réfectoire avait de temps en temps l'honneur de sa visite : la bibliothèque où Aizen avait accumulé un grand nombre de livres en tous genres.

Grimmjow n'aimait pas lire. Il n'avait personne à qui parler, personne avec qui s'entrainer, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. La lecture était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour laisser divaguer son esprit, pour ne pas penser à son quotidien l'espace de deux ou trois heures pendant la journée. Oui, le bleuté s'ennuyait à mourir.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Eh oui, Grimm est là ! Vous croyiez vraiment que je pouvais faire une fic sans lui ?**

**Note 2 : Merci de continuer à suivre les péripéties de tout ce beau petit monde. Promis, il y aura de l'action dans pas longtemps !**

**Note 3 : A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 6

.

En se regardant dans le miroir ce matin-là après sa douche, Renji ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son reflet. Une fois de plus, il avait quitté le manoir Kuchiki aux aurores afin de se glisser discrètement dans ses nouveaux quartiers de la troisième division. Il se demandait bien à quoi bon lui attribuer une demeure propre en tant que nouveau capitaine alors qu'il passait ses nuits ailleurs ? Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il avait officiellement pris ses fonctions de taicho, et depuis, il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit dans son lit. Tous les soirs, il se glissait furtivement dans l'enceinte du manoir de la noble famille, échappant à la vigilance des gardiens afin de retrouver les bras de Byakuya.

Depuis cette nuit où son ancien taicho l'avait blessé au cours d'un combat amical il n'avait plus passé une seule nuit sans rejoindre son amant. L'homme au doux parfum de cerisier en fleurs était devenu comme une drogue pour lui, il pensait à lui, il avait besoin de lui, il avait envie de lui.

Byakuya ne s'était pas attendu à voir le rouge débarquer dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit le lendemain de leur première étreinte puis toutes les autres nuits, encore et encore. Toujours le même petit manège, il entrait doucement par sa fenêtre. Depuis, il prenait toujours soin de laisser les carreaux ouverts à son intention. Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient et échangeaient de douces étreintes, tantôt chastes, tantôt passionnées et brûlantes.

Il avait oublié la sensation que l'on pouvait avoir en s'endormant dans les bras de l'être aimé. Et retrouver ce semblant de vie conjugale, même si ce n'était que pour la nuit, était loin de lui déplaire. Il sentait ses sentiments pour le tatoué évoluer petit à petit et grandir inexorablement. Oui, il l'avait dans la peau.

Sur le chemin qui conduisait Renji vers la première division, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement, comme un imbécile. Il priait pour que personne ne croise son chemin afin de ne pas avoir à expliquer le sourire qui lui barrait le visage de part en part. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux mais ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'étirer grandement ses lèvres.

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant une fois de plus dans les bras de son homme, il avait entendu ces mots qui pour lui étaient la plus belle des chansons. C'était tard qu'il était arrivé chez le capitaine de la sixième division la veille, ses nouvelles fonctions lui prenant plus de temps que ce qu'il espérait. Et il était tellement fatigué que cette fois-ci, son amant et lui s'étaient contentés de s'allonger l'un près de l'autre pour doucement rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Byakuya s'était réveillé avant lui et l'avait regardé terminer son sommeil en caressant tendrement ses mèches flamboyantes. Quand il eut enfin ouvert les yeux, le noble se contentait de l'observer en souriant. Celui-ci caressa alors du bout des doigts l'une de ses joues et un simple murmure s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Le corps de Renji s'était mis à fondre doucement, comme une glace laissée en plein soleil d'été. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine au point qu'il le ressentait jusque dans la pointe de ses orteils, au point qu'il en avait mal. Du geste le plus tendre dont il était capable, il approcha doucement le chef du clan Kuchiki de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser inexorablement, encore et encore.

« Je t'aime Byakuya. »

Les mots étaient sortis naturellement, comme si c'était une évidence, comme si il en avait toujours été conscient sans se l'avouer. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il les prononcerait tellement vite, après tout cela faisait à peine cinq semaines qu'ils se voyaient en douce. Mais il était sûr de ces mots, il ne les aurait jamais prononcé à la légère, s'il le disait, c'est qu'il le pensait et il ne regrettait pas, non, il ne regrettait rien du tout.

Leur étreinte s'était prolongée, le tatoué ne voulait pas lâcher son amant après cette déclaration. C'était tellement tendre, tellement doux, leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Voilà donc pourquoi, en cette heure matinale, un large sourire béat traversait son visage pendant qu'il se rendait à la première division pour la réunion hebdomadaire des capitaines.

.

Renji avait pénétré la salle de réunion et constata qu'il était le dernier. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à la pensée qu'il était légèrement en retard à cause d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Heureusement que son amant était déjà à sa place attendant que le Soutaicho veuille bien prendre la parole. Si ça avait été l'ébène qui avait été en retard à cause de leurs ébats, il en aurait certainement entendu parler pendant un long moment.

Il se dirigea vers sa place sans oublier de lancer un discret regard en coin en passant devant Byakuya sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Le noble lui rendit son regard avec un sourire imperceptible à l'œil nu de manière toute aussi discrète.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas prêts pour l'annonce officielle, que pourraient bien en penser les autres ? Byakuya était un représentant d'une très noble famille très à cheval sur les convenances. Et que penseraient les amis de Renji, aux yeux desquels il avait toujours été un homme à femmes, en apprenant qu'il était en couple avec un homme ? Qui plus est, un homme qui à première vue était son exact opposé.

Et, il fallait l'avouer c'était drôlement grisant d'avoir à se cacher, de faire semblant de rien quand on les regardait, d'avoir un geste tendre furtif quand tout le monde leur tournait le dos. Le capitaine de la troisième division aimait passer une main dans le dos de son homme quand personne ne les voyait et quand il était d'humeur joueuse, il allait jusqu'à poser une main sur les fesses fermes de son amant qui immédiatement s'offusquait du geste. Non parce qu'il n'aimait pas, mais parce qu'il avait peur des yeux indiscrets.

.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, capitaines du Gotei 13, maintenant que tout le monde est enfin arrivé, la réunion d'aujourd'hui peut commencer. »

Tiens, cette petite pique lancée avec un sourire, devait être pour lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention et posa ses yeux sur Kyoraku pour l'inviter à continuer son discours.

« Elle aura certainement un goût un peu particulier. Vous tous qui êtes ici n'avez rien oublié, même ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de notre assemblée il y a un peu plus de deux ans, vous avez vécu les mêmes événements que nous. »

Le soutaicho croisa les regards d'Isshin et Kisuke. Non ces deux-là n'avaient pas oublié les événements passés. S'ils avaient pu ils l'auraient fait volontiers. Depuis ce jour où Ichigo avait vaincu Aizen leurs vies avaient pris un tournant particulier et pas forcément dans le bon sens, surtout pour le nouveau capitaine de la huitième division.

« J'ai voulu attendre que tout le monde soit bien en accord dans ses nouvelles fonctions et dans la nouvelle direction du Gotei 13 avant de vous faire part de ma demande. Le fait que nous vivions dans le calme depuis la fin de la guerre ne veut pas dire que nous devons nous reposer sur nos lauriers, nous ne savons jamais de quoi demain sera fait. En l'occurrence, depuis le début de mes fonctions à ce poste, j'ai eu plusieurs rapports de différents Shinigamis en faction sur terre qui m'ont rapporté que les hollows semblaient avoir gagné en puissance. »

Shunsui stoppa son discours quelques instant, prenant soin de regarder tour à tour chaque capitaine en face de lui. Tous le regardaient solennellement et attendaient la suite. Apparemment un ordre de mission allait bientôt tomber pour l'un d'entre eux.

« Je ne veux rien négliger en ce qui concerne ces âmes impures, j'aimerais donc qu'une personne se rende à Hueco Mundo pour analyser la situation et me faire son rapport. Pas de combat, pas de bataille, juste une observation, un aller-retour afin que nous puissions, le cas échéant, nous tenir prêts. Eh bien, quelqu'un se propose-t-il ? »

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle, apparemment personne ne semblait vouloir aller faire une balade dans Hueco Mundo.

« Eh bien, ne parlez pas tous en même temps…

- Pfff, si je peux pas me battre je vois pas la peine de me déplacer, lança Kenpachi, égal à lui-même.

- Je propose d'envoyer mon fukutaicho. »

Les yeux du nouveau capitaine de la huitième division se tournèrent aussitôt vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots avec une lueur de colère et de défi.

« Vous insinuez, Hitsugaya taicho, que vous voulez envoyer mon fils dans ce lieu où il a déjà failli perdre la vie à plusieurs reprises ? Et seul ? Il n'en est pas question !

- Avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, Kurosaki taicho, répondit le petit albinos, votre fils est un fier guerrier de la Soul Society. De son vivant, il avait acquis une force surpassant celle de certains de nos capitaines. Depuis son arrivée définitive au Seireitei il a reprit un entraînement acharné et a regagné toute sa puissance. Il est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller et je ne ferais pas allusion à lui si je ne lui accordais pas toute ma confiance.

- Hitsugaya taicho, reprit Kyoraku, êtes-vous sûr de votre choix ?

- Absolument. Je me porte garant de lui. Il s'ennuie, il trépigne. Il a besoin d'une mission, même si elle n'implique pas de se battre, ce qu'il lui faut c'est se sentir utile.

- Toshiro, nous n'avons pas encore appris à nous connaître, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre toi et si tu occupes aujourd'hui le poste que je tenais par le passé, c'est que tu dois êtes une personne incroyablement forte de corps et d'esprit. Mais tu connais mon fils aussi bien que moi, même s'il a l'ordre de se tenir à carreau, si la situation se présente il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de foncer dans le tas.

- Dans ce cas nous n'aurons qu'à lui mettre les points sur les i avant son départ, déclara Shunsui. Mesdames et Messieurs, capitaines du Gotei 13, je suis un peu déçu de voir qu'aucun de vous ne s'est proposé de lui-même. Enfin… Hitsugaya taicho, veuillez m'envoyer Kurosaki fukutaicho. La réunion est terminée. »

En sortant, tous les capitaines y allèrent de leur petit grain de sel, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait le soutaicho. C'était quoi cette histoire de Hollow à dormir debout ? Pourquoi leur demander de retourner à Hueco Mundo, là où tous les problèmes avaient commencé ? S'ils avaient pu ne jamais réentendre parler de ce lieu ils ne s'en seraient pas plus mal portés.

Enfin, tous étaient tout de même soulagés de ne pas avoir été désignés d'office par Kyoraku. En cela, il différait de Yamamoto, le vieux ne se serait pas gêné pour pointer quelqu'un du doigt sans que la victime du mauvais coup du sort ne puisse se trouver une excuse pour éviter la sentence.

Seul Isshin rongeait son frein. Que son fils ait besoin d'action, de se sentir utile, il pouvait le concevoir, c'était la nature même de l'orangé. Mais de là à l'envoyer dans le royaume des Hollows, il y avait un monde. Il avait de mauvais pressentiments à propos de toute cette histoire et personne, même pas Kisuke n'arrivait à faire taire ses inquiétudes.

.

Ichigo avançait dans la salle de réunion afin de faire face au commandant.

« Tu voulais me voir Shunsui ?

- Ichigo… Je t'apprécie beaucoup mon garçon, mais je te demanderai, à l'avenir, de t'adresser à moi comme ton supérieur.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Kyoraku soutaicho ? redemanda-t-il avec un sourire torve.

- J'ai une mission pour vous Kurosaki fukutaicho. »

Le brun aux cheveux longs lui exposa son plan de la même manière qu'il en avait parlé à ses capitaines quelques instants plus tôt.

« Vous m'avez bien compris, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Il est hors de question que vous preniez part à une quelconque bataille. Vous vous rendez à Hueco Mundo. Vous observez. Vous analysez les différents reiatsus afin de confirmer ou d'infirmer la potentielle montée en puissance des Hollows. Et vous revenez. Vous prendrez le temps qu'il faudra. Mais, je vous le répète encore une fois. Pas de combat !

- Et si je me fais attaquer ?

- Vous faites demi-tour immédiatement et vous rentrez. Nous aviserons en conséquence un plan de bataille.

- Bien, soutaicho. »

Ichigo tourna les talons. Enfin quelque chose à faire à part s'entraîner ! Mais ne pas pouvoir se battre ? A quoi ça sert alors tous ces entraînements ? Bah, personne ne serait là pour le regarder faire, si un problème se profilait à l'horizon, il ne se gênera certainement pas pour utiliser Zangetsu.

Il prit la direction de la huitième division pour faire part à son père de ses obligations.

« Alors fils, quand pars-tu ?

- Dès que je serai prêt… J'ai l'impression que Kyoraku veut en terminer au plus vite.

- Je le comprends, personne ici n'a envie de revivre la guerre d'hiver. Ichigo, te sens-tu capable de retourner là-bas ?

- Pff, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je ne peux pas te dire, je ne peux pas savoir avant d'y être. Je verrai bien ce que ça me fait de me retrouver à nouveau dans ce bourbier.

- Fais quand même attention à toi… Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre définitivement.

- T'inquiète. Je vais partir tout de suite papa. Autant se débarrasser de la corvée au plus vite. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas devoir passer trop de temps là bas.

- Et rappelle-toi bien de ce que t'a dit Shunsui, pas de bataille !

- Ouais, ouais je sais…

- Je suis sérieux fils ! Tu ne te mêles de rien ! Promet-moi de rentrer immédiatement en cas de problème.

- Je te le promets. A plus papa ! »

Ichigo avait tourné les talons après une brève accolade avec son père. Isshin n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire promettre une nouvelle fois de ne se mêler de rien. Peut-être que Urahara avait raison, peut-être qu'il couvait trop son garçon, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Cette boule qui le serrait à la gorge ne repartirait que lorsqu'il verrait l'orangé revenir sain et sauf.

.

C'est sans cérémonie aucune qu'Ichigo se faufila dans le Garganta. Il n'avait dit au-revoir à personne, de toute façon si tout se passait bien, il serait de retour le lendemain au plus tard, alors à quoi bon perdre son temps en d'interminables adieux.

C'est en pénétrant dans Hueco Mundo qu'une ribambelle de souvenirs frappa sa mémoire. Le désert blanc, partout autour de lui. Du sable, du sable et encore du sable. Orihime prisonnière d'Aizen, le combat contre Ulquiorra dans lequel il avait l'espace de quelques instants perdu la vie, sa perte de contrôle sur son Hollow qui lui avait presque valu de tuer Uryuu. Une boule commençait à faire son apparition dans son estomac. Finalement il n'était pas si détendu que ça. Trop d'images, trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Tout semblait calme autour de lui. Rien ne bougeait, aucun bruit. Il entreprit de marcher en direction de Las Noches en espérant croiser quelques ennemis au passage, ou au moins sentir quelques reiatsus. Pendant sa promenade des images des différents combats qu'il avait pu mener de son vivant harcelèrent son cerveau.

Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Gin, Aizen, Ulquiorra se bousculaient dans ses souvenirs. Oh et puis Grimmjow aussi. Grimmjow…

Grimmjow ? Un reiatsu se fit sentir pas très loin, Ichigo se hâta en shunpo pour rejoindre l'énergie qui semblait grossir de seconde en seconde. Le roux aperçut enfin ce qu'il reconnaissait comme un Adjuchas mais qui semblait avoir la puissance d'un Espada.

_Pas de combat hein ? Oh allez, juste un petit pour la forme et puis je rentre. _

« BANKAI !

GETSUGA TENSHO ! »

Le Hollow n'avait pas eu le temps de voir arriver le fukutaicho derrière lui, trop occupé par autre chose et fut détruit d'un seul coup en un rien de temps.

« Pff même pas un peu de résistance, c'est chiant.

- Shini…ga…mi »

Les yeux d'Ichigo se tournèrent alors en direction de ce qui semblait passionner l'Adjuchas avant qu'il ne se fasse réduire en poussière. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien le reiatsu du l'ex sexta qu'il avait senti avant de sentir celui du Hollow augmenter. Il semblait vraiment en piteux état, s'il n'était pas arrivé le bleuté serait certainement mort à l'heure qu'il était.

« Alors Grimmjow, même pas capable de tenir tête à une merde de ce genre ? Tu te rouilles avec l'âge ?

- Derrière… toi… »

Ichigo se retourna. Une bonne centaine de Hollows se dirigeaient vers eux, ayant probablement suivi, tout comme lui, la trace de l'énergie spirituelle.

« Et merde…

- Las…Noches… Vite… »

Le fukutaicho attrappa l'ex Espada qu'il porta sur son épaule et se dépêcha d'arriver à l'ancienne forteresse d'Aizen. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? tempêta-t-il en se retournant vers Grimmjow qu'il avait déposé au sol. Et puis, ça sert à quoi de s'enfermer ici ? Vu le nombre ils auront pas de mal à défoncer la porte.

- Ils viennent…pas…jusqu'ici… Demande pas… Je sais…pas.

- Arrête de parler, tu te fatigues, je t'emmène à l'ancien labo de Szayel, tu donnes l'impression d'être en pièces détachées, faut qu'on te remonte. »

.

Une fois les plaies lavées et bandées, Ichigo laissa le bleuté sur place dans un lit. Il s'était endormi pendant que le rouquin était en train de le soigner. Ichigo en profita pour sortir son soul pager afin prévenir le Gotei 13 qu'il ne reviendrait certainement pas le lendemain, ni dans les jours qui suivraient.

Il formula un mensonge plus ou moins cohérent et convainquant qui expliquait que Hueco Mundo était vaste et que ce serait certainement assez compliqué de trouver ce que le soutaicho cherchait. Le mensonge semblait avoir tenu la route. En fait, ce qu'il avait en tête c'était surtout de faire subir un interrogatoire en règle à Grimmjow.

C'est trois heures plus tard que le bleuté refit surface et rejoignit Ichigo dans l'ancienne salle du trône d'Aizen.

« Alors, comme ça le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada, se fait bouffer par des Adjuchas maintenant, fit le roux avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, je suis plus Espada. Je suis juste moi. Et pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé crever dans mon coin, Shinigami remplaçant ?

- C'est plus Shinigami remplaçant, c'est Shinigami tout court maintenant. Et si je t'ai pas laissé crevé dans ton coin comme tu dis, c'est parce qu'on a à parler.

- Oh ! Alors comme ça t'es mort ? demanda Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Tsss, ouais. Ca change rien, je suis toujours capable de te botter le cul ! Alors maintenant explique, c'est quoi ce merdier ? »

Le bleuté commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait et tout ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus d'ailleurs. Une espèce de mutation génétique avait eu lieu chez les Hollow, probablement due à la séparation d'Aizen et du Hogyoku, tous avaient gagné en puissance. Les Adjuchas avaient la force de l'ancienne Espada et valait mieux pas essayer d'imaginer ce que serait un Vasto Lorde ! Mais heureusement, il n'en avait jamais croisé aucun.

Peut-être qu'il n'en existait plus. Par contre lui n'avait rien ressenti, il n'avait pas gagné en puissance, ça aussi, ça devait être dû au Hogyoku qui avait été utilisé sur lui avant qu'Aizen ne soit scellé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, aucun des habitants de Hueco Mundo ne voulait s'approcher de Las Noches. C'était son dernier rempart. Il y vivait seul et était heureux comme ça alors Ichigo avait plutôt intérêt à se faire la malle dès qu'il aurait terminé sa mission !

« T'inquiète pas ducon, j'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici. Je veux juste approfondir un peu mes recherches et je me casse.

- Fais quand même gaffe à ton ptit cul quand tu sortiras d'ici.

- La ferme ! J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! Mais avant de ressortir d'ici je vais me pieuter, je suis crevé.

- Fais comme chez toi, tu prends n'importe quelle chambre, elles sont toutes libres. Sauf la mienne ! Tu fous pas un pied dans mes quartiers ! »

Ichigo ne répondit pas et se mit en quête d'un endroit pour dormir. Il entra dans la première chambre qui lui paraissait dans un état convenable et se glissa sous une douche bien chaude, se délectant de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Il aurait pu y rester pendant des heures, le flot qui s'écoulait du pommeau semblait emporter avec lui tous les souvenirs et toutes les pensées qui lui rongeaient l'esprit.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, Grimmjow se trouvait dans la chambre adossé au chambranle de la porte.

« C'est la nostalgie qui t'a fait choisir cette chambre ? Huuumm mais dis donc, c'est pas mal tout ça ! »

Le sourire carnassier qui le caractérisait si bien avait reprit forme sur son visage. Ichigo se rendit alors compte qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches et retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

« Teme ! hurla-t-il à travers la cloison qui les séparait.

-Tiens, tu veux peut-être des vêtements propres. »

Le rouquin entrebâilla la porte pour se saisir des bouts de tissus que le bleuté lui tendait.

« Putain, je vais pas porter ça !

- T'as pas le choix Shinigami. Y'a rien d'autre ici, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

En effet, il n'avait pas le choix et c'est à contre cœur qu'il enfila les vêtements que l'ex sexta lui avait tendus avant de ressortir de la salle de bains. Il ne se sentait pas bien dans ces frusques. Il savait que le bleuté n'allait pas se faire prier pour lui faire un commentaire mal placé.

« Eh ça te va bien le blanc !

- Garde tes sarcasmes Arrancar ! C'était quoi cette histoire de nostalgie à propos de la chambre ?

- Ce sont les anciens quartiers d'Ulquiorra ici.

- Ouais ? Je m'en fous ! Maintenant ce sont mes quartiers. Et de la même manière que je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans ta chambre, tu n'as pas l'autorisation de rentrer dans la mienne ! Dehors ! »

Il saisit Grimmjow par le coude pour lui faire gagner le couloir de la forteresse et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il s'allongea dans le futon de l'ex cuarta et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

.

Son sommeil fut pourtant perturbé par un hurlement à vous glacer le sang qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine et en sueur il se redressa d'un bond sur ses pieds. Même de son vivant, avec toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait pu assister, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi terrifiant. On aurait dit l'appel désespéré d'une bête à l'agonie.

Le hurlement appartenait à Grimmjow. Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit ni l'envie d'entrer dans sa chambre mais la curiosité était trop forte.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Oh ouiiiiii ! Je sais, pas gentille l'auteure. Faut pas couper maintenant ! Ben si, je coupe maintenant en vous laissant vous poser des tas de questions sur ce qui peut bien arriver à Grimmjow. Essayez donc de deviner… ^^**

**Note 2 : Ouais je sais, on me vois venir gros comme une maison… :P**

**Note 3 : Ca y est ! On a enfin la vraie trame de l'histoire : la mutation des Hollows… Alors les filles, bon ou mauvais pressentiment ?**

**Note 4 : A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

Réponse à rose de la banquise : C'était bien tenté pour la review de 10 mots, mais c'est encore loupé ^^. En effet, les papillons qui volent, les oiseaux qui chantent, le ciel bleu et le soleil qui brille ça va bien un moment… Et c'est un peu trop beau pour durer…

**Warning** : Vous le sentiez ? Vous aviez raison… Lemon !

.

Chapitre 7

.

Ichigo fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la porte des appartements du bleuté. Il tendit l'oreille, il n'entendait plus rien. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une espèce de couinement étrange le retint. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là dedans ? Doucement, il ouvrit la porte se préparant à recevoir en pleine tête un quelconque objet volant que Jaggerjack lui lancerait.

Mais non, Grimmjow était allongé dans son lit et son corps se tordait dans tous les sens, comme s'il était en train de souffrir le martyr. En s'approchant de quelques pas, Ichigo s'aperçut que l'Espada était en fait endormi. Un cauchemar ? De quoi il pouvait bien rêver pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Doucement il s'avança jusqu'au bord du futon. L'ex sexta faisait peine à voir. Son visage se tordait en d'horribles grimaces et son corps entier était en sueur. Ichigo entreprit alors de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours avec ses petites sœurs quand un cauchemar avait perturbé leur nuit. Il avança une main en direction de la chevelure rebelle et glissa ses doigts dans quelques mèches en susurrant des paroles réconfortantes.

Le traitement portait ses fruits et Grimmjow se calma peu à peu dans son sommeil. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Je te fais fantasmer pour que tu viennes dans ma chambre pendant que je dors ?

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi connard ! Tu m'empêches de dormir en hurlant à la mort dans ton sommeil. »

Ichigo tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre, fulminant contre le bleuté qui venait de l'éconduire. Il voulait se montrer gentil et voilà comment on le remerciait ? C'était trop fort ! Ca lui apprendra à vouloir se montrer serviable.

Le lendemain matin il croisa le bleuté dans le réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner. Il voulait une explication, ou du moins que l'ex sexta lui parle de son cauchemar. Qu'il puisse au moins comprendre le pourquoi du comment et peut-être ainsi pouvoir passer des nuits plus tranquilles à l'avenir.

Mais Grimmjow resta muet comme une carpe toute la journée et c'est sans avoir prononcé un seul mot que le bleuté regagna sa chambre à la nuit tombée.

.

Toutes les nuits se ressemblaient. Toutes les nuits, sans exception, Ichigo était réveillé par les hurlements de Grimmjow. Et toutes les nuits il se rendait dans sa chambre pour le calmer avant de se faire éjecter avec à chaque fois une nouvelle insulte à la clé. Et toutes les nuits l'orangé regagnait sa chambre en se jurant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se laissait avoir.

Pourtant, à chaque hurlement, il se relevait. C'était plus fort que lui. Ce cri lui déchirait les entrailles, comme s'il pouvait lui aussi ressentir toute la souffrance qu'exprimait le bleuté dans son sommeil. A ce rythme, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant de soit devenir complètement fou, soit le tuer. Il hésitait encore entre les deux solutions.

Pendant la journée ils ne se voyaient presque pas, le rouquin étant occupé à patrouiller dans Hueco Mundo pour prendre des informations et une fois de temps en temps se défouler sur quelques Hollows sans grande importance. Il se fichait bien de ce que lui avait dit Kyoraku. Au moins, en cognant sur ces choses, il ne se défoulait pas sur Jaggerjack et il pouvait exprimer toute sa frustration.

Leurs conversations étaient très limitées se réduisant au strict nécessaire et une fois de temps en temps quelques noms d'oiseaux. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'Ichigo était arrivé et il avait l'impression de vivre seul dans ce château. C'était pesant. Si encore il avait été vraiment seul, il se serait fait une raison mais là, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui et ce quelqu'un d'autre agissait comme si le rouquin n'était pas là.

La situation lui pesait de plus en plus. Sans compter les appels incessants sur son Soul Pager, son capitaine lui demandait inlassablement comment avançait les observations. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus trouver d'excuse valable.

Il s'était décidé à rentrer. De toute façon, à qui manquerait-il ici ? Certainement pas à l'espèce de furie bleue qui lui servait de colocataire.

.

Une nuit de plus où il fut réveillé par les cris de Grimmjow.

« Ca y est, c'est reparti ! Allez, en route pour le mode nounou… »

Il se leva et se dirigea en direction de la chambre du bleuté. Toujours le même spectacle sous ses yeux, une grimace qui déformait son visage, de la sueur jusque sur la pointe de ses cheveux, le corps contracté par des spasmes. Plus il voyait cette image, plus il avait de la peine pour l'Espada.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de réellement devenir fou. Depuis quand pouvait-il ressentir de la peine pour un homme que de toute façon l'enverrait paître dès l'instant où il ouvrirait les yeux ?

Une fois de plus il dirigea sa main vers la chevelure azur pour en caresser les mèches rebelles. Mais cette fois Grimmjow ne se réveilla pas tout de suite. Toujours dans son sommeil, il attrapa Ichigo par le col et le fit tomber sur lui.

Remis de son choc, Ichigo prit une grande inspiration. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se dégager de là sans le réveiller, sans quoi il serait à nouveau bon pour des allusions débiles sur une éventuelle attirance pour lui.

Il stoppa cependant vite ses gestes précis et délicats. Il entendait les murmures suppliants de Grimmjow toujours dans son rêve.

« Me laisse pas, me laisse pas, me laisse pas, me laisse pas… » répétait-il inlassablement en se cramponant à la nuque du rouquin.

Allons donc, voilà autre chose maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler pendant ses cauchemars. La voix faible et le ton désespéré de la voix de Jaggerjack resserra le cœur du rouquin. Une fois de plus, il se maudit intérieurement de sentir la pitié l'envahir.

Ichigo se défit délicatement de la prise douloureuse et s'allongea à côté de l'Espada, il entoura sa taille de son bras en lui répétant qu'il était là et que tout irait bien. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour pouvoir dormir tranquille. Il était sur le point de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil quand Grimmjow se réveilla.

« Nom du dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »

La rage si lisait dans le regard su bleuté en apercevant l'intrus qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Cependant, le rouquin ne releva pas la question, sachant pertinemment que cela amènerait une discussion sans fin. C'est pourquoi il entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Qui ne doit pas te laisser ? »

L'ex sexta fit un bond et s'assit au bord du futon. Il venait de rêver, il avait été réveillé par son cauchemar. Il se souvenait avoir hurlé à la mort dans son rêve, il avait supplié cette personne de ne pas le laisser et s'était réveillé en sentant un bras le serrer. Cela ne pouvait démontrer qu'une seule chose : il parlait en dormant.

Il resta stoïque quelques instants, cherchant un moyen de couper court à cet interrogatoire qu'il sentait venir gros comme une maison.

« Quoi ?

- Tu arrêtais pas de supplier de ne pas te laisser. C'est qui ?

- Ca te regarde pas, Shinigami !

- Comme tu veux… Bon, si je peux dormir tranquille maintenant, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. »

Le cerveau de Grimmjow démarra au quart de tour quand il sentit Ichigo faire un mouvement pour sortir du futon. Certes, il n'avait pas envie de discuter, il ne voulait pas parler de son rêve, il ne désirait pas ouvrir une brèche qu'il savait à peine refermée.

Pourtant, une envie subite de ne pas rester seul le frappa de plein fouet. Sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi, le rouquin avait un effet bénéfique sur lui. Bien sûr, il continuait de cauchemarder, mais à chaque fois qu'il venait le réveiller, il finissait par se rendormir paisiblement.

C'était encore un des grands mystères de la vie, il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'aura de ce Shinigami qui l'apaisait.

L'orangé stoppa son geste quand il sentit un bras se posa sur son épaule au moment où il tentait de se relever.

« Attend.

- Quoi ?

- Je… enfin tu…

- Accouche bordel !

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un remontant, fit Grimmjow dans un murmure et en frottant son visage dans ses mains.

- Y'a du saké au réfectoire, t'as qu'à se saouler un bon coup. »

Lassé de ce petit jeu, Kurosaki avait décidé de ne pas insister sur le rêve du bleuté. Il en avait plus que marre de ses attitudes contradictoires. Un coup j'en t'envoie chier et l'autre, j'ai besoin de réconfort. D'autant plus qu'il était fatigué, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur pour des cas de conscience.

Ichigo fit à nouveau mine de se relever mais la poigne sur son épaule se fit plus forte l'obligeant à rester assis. Grimmjow le fit basculer sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit des lèvres vinrent se coller contre les siennes.

L'espace d'un instant, il se laissa envahir par la douceur des lèvres posées sur les siennes, puis, réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer, le Shinigami repoussa violemment son agresseur et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main.

« Enfoiré, tu fais quoi là ? »

Il n'en revenait pas. Sincèrement, il était incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien être passé par la tête de l'Espada pour oser un tel geste et il lui en voulait pour ne serait-ce qu'y avoir pensé.

« Tsss, me dis pas que ça t'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Arrête, j'ai bien vu tes yeux toutes les nuits quand tu viens me réveiller de mes cauchemars, j'ai bien senti ton corps contre le mien tout à l'heure. Me fais pas croire que t'en as pas envie. »

Assis à califourchon au dessus de l'orangé, Jaggerjack accompagnait ses mots de petites caresses à peine perceptibles le long de ses côtes, provoquant par moments, une légère sensation de chatouille. Ichigo attrapa les poignets des mains taquines tout en essayant de faire basculer son assaillant en remuant des hanches.

« T'es vraiment con toi, tout ce que je veux c'est dormir tranquille. Je n'ai ja… »

Ses protestations furent étouffées par un nouveau baiser. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte forcée mais Grimmjow avait resserré ses cuisses autour des siennes et plaqué ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se dégager.

Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il réalisait toute la force que pouvait avoir le bleuté. Il était incapable de bouger, ses bras qui appuyaient fortement contre son torse, tentant de le repousser, n'avaient aucun effet, sauf celui de sentir un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres qui touchaient les siennes.

Et puis tout à coup, une sensation étrange apparut, comme une sorte de picotement dans le bas de la nuque. Sans comprendre pourquoi et sans se rendre réellement compte de ses gestes, les mains du roux s'enroulèrent derrière le cou de l'Espada et il répondait à son baiser.

Les yeux fermés, se délectant de la douceur du baiser, appréciant les caresses des lèvres chaudes, il entrouvrit le passage de ses lèvres pour que la langue du bleuté puisse rencontrer la sienne. Les frissons qui avaient envahi son corps l'obligèrent à pousser un léger soupir. Se séparant quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, Grimmjow plongea son regard azur dans les yeux d'ambre d'Ichigo.

« Tu vois que t'en as envie.

- La ferme ! »

Le Shinigami rapprocha à nouveau son visage de son vis-à-vis et reprit le baiser où ils l'avaient laissé glissant ses doigts le long du dos du bleuté. Essayant de ne se concentrer que sur les effets qui se répercutaient dans son corps, il ne pouvait empêcher une multitude de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Comment il avait pu en arriver là ? Sans compter qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il constatait en entendant ses propres soupirs se répercuter dans ses oreilles.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Grimmjow pour continuer les hostilités. Ses genoux se resserrèrent encore un peu plus fort contre les cuisses d'Ichigo et il se redressa pour contempler ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

Force était de constater que la vision était plus qu'alléchante. Le visage fin reflétait son conflit intérieur. La gêne se mêlait à l'émoi dans les yeux brillants du Shinigami. Sa respiration, plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée, gonflait ses côtes à intervalles réguliers. Le bleuté se délectait de cette vue, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, impatient de goûter à la texture de la peau bronzée toujours cachée par les vêtements.

Le T-shirt que le roux avait enfilé pour dormir se retrouva vite au sol et les doigts de l'ex sexta traçaient le sillon de ses abdominaux avant de venir jouer avec ses tétons. Un courant électrique parcourut le corps du Shinigami qui se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du bleuté en voyant l'expression de l'homme allongé sous lui et ses joues qui se coloraient au fur et à mesure des caresses.

N'y tenant plus, sa langue vint accompagner les doigts qui glissaient doucement sur l'épiderme du rouquin. C'était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. L'enveloppe charnelle encore juvénile était douce et laissait un goût sucré sur ses papilles.

L'Espada fut tout aussi ravi de sentir la bosse qui se profilait sous le sous-vêtement du plus jeune au moment où il avait effleuré l'endroit du bout des doigts.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment précis. Si on lui avait dit qu'il se ferait un jour le rouquin, il aurait rit au nez de celui qui avait osé le pensé. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux et sous ses doigts il ne pouvait nier qu'il le trouvait sublime. Son corps à moitié nu qui se courbait sous les caresses, c'était carrément irrésistible.

Laissant de côté toutes ses appréhensions et de peur de passer pour une vierge effarouchée, Ichigo se redressa subitement pour inverser les rôles et prendre place au dessus de Jaggerjack. Depuis le début de cette étreinte pour le moins saugrenue, il était resté plus que passif. Il ferma son esprit à toute pensée extérieure et laissa son corps entier prendre le dessus sur sa conscience.

L'orangé retira immédiatement le caleçon, seul vêtement que le bleuté portait pour dormir avant d'enlever le sien afin qu'ils se retrouvent nus tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre.

Toute l'atmosphère autour d'eux lui semblait brûlante, était-ce le corps en dessous du sien ou bien le sien ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais la chaleur qui se dégageait d'eux enveloppait toute l'âme du Shinigami.

Ne voulant pas se perdre dans des caresses sans fin qui au fil du temps pourraient avoir raison de sa détermination, le roux prit le sexe tendu de son partenaire en bouche. L'Espada eut un hoquet de surprise très vite masqué par un profond gémissement. Il glissa sa main dans la chevelure hirsute afin de l'encourager dans son entreprise.

Merde ! Il aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait là de sa première expérience de ce genre, pourtant il se débrouillait très bien. Il était doué ! La bouche qui l'enserrait fiévreusement, la langue qui léchait le membre sur toute sa longueur, qui venait titiller la fente par moment et la main qui accompagnait les gestes des lèvres, c'était tout bonnement intenable. S'il ne reprenait pas très vite le contrôle il allait finir par se laisser aller dans la bouche du Shinigami.

Sa main agrippa alors un peu plus fort les mèches rousses pour le forcer à relever la tête.

« Attend encore un peu, on est pas si pressés… »

Grimmjow le rallongea pour reprendre sa position initiale au dessus d'Ichigo et recommença ses caresses. Il s'attardait longuement sur la verge du plus jeune, s'appliquant à le masturber doucement, tout doucement. Puis un peu plus vite pour le faire se cambrer sous le plaisir. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la tête que l'orangé avait rejetée en arrière. Le spectacle des yeux qui papillonnaient et des dents qui mordaient la lèvre inférieure, les doigts qui serraient fortement les draps, était une des choses les plus excitantes qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Les gémissements totalement indécents que poussaient le rouquin le rendaient complètement fou, encore plus fou que lorsqu'il se faisait sucer il y a quelques minutes. Son membre palpitait de plus en plus à chaque soupir. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il n'allait pas pouvoir attendre une minute de plus avant de le prendre. Et même si toute cette situation avait pris une allure des plus sauvages, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire mal. Enfin, pas trop mal.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se contenir très longtemps, Grimmjow donna de petits coups de langue sur la verge d'Ichigo tout en laissant un de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans l'intimité du Shinigami qui se crispa quelque peu. Il titilla quelques instants afin de trouver la prostate pour lui arracher quelques uns de ces murmures qu'il appréciait tant.

La gêne qu'avait ressentie Ichigo s'était bien vite envolée. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il se délectait de chacune des sensations que l'Espada lui procurait. Et quand il sentit la langue chaude et humide tracer un sillon partant de sa verge jusqu'à son anneau de chair, son corps se souleva en un spasme digne de lui casser le dos.

Le bleuté le léchait, s'en délectait pour faire monter encore d'un cran l'excitation qui les gagnait tous les deux. Puis ce furent deux doigts qui pénétrèrent l'antre du Shinigami, titillant à nouveau pour trouver l'endroit sensible. Les petits cris de plus en plus aigus que poussait Ichigo eurent raison de sa patience et il retira prestement ses doigts dans un grognement de mécontentement du roux.

Sentant une masse plus volumineuse se positionner à l'entrée de son intimité, l'orangé se redressa légèrement pour poser ses yeux sur le regard affamé de l'ex sexta.

« Attends, je…

- Désolé, je peux plus attendre, tu me rends dingue. »

Il entra brusquement et fermement dans l'antre du roux qui poussa un cri mais cette fois de douleur. Il sentait les ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et la respiration de Kurosaki qui s'était brutalement accélérée pour tenter de faire face à la souffrance. Jaggerjack resta immobile quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur qui entourait son sexe dur comme jamais.

« La vache, t'es serré, Shinigami.

- La ferme ! Bouge ! »

L'ex sexta s'empara des cuisses du plus jeune pour placer les jambes par-dessus ses épaules afin de le pénétrer le plus en profondeur possible et commença ses vas et viens. Il se mouvait en douceur dans le corps de son partenaire, cherchant l'angle idéal pour atteindre sa prostate.

L'inconfort était quasi insupportable pour Kurosaki. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était à deux doigts du septième ciel quand le bleuté jouait avec lui tout à l'heure, il n'arrivait plus à sentir le plaisir ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse à ses questions. Quelques coups de rein plus tard, des éclairs lumineux lui brouillèrent la vision et il poussa un cri encore plus puissant que les précédents.

L'orangé s'était enfin détendu, laissant le bleuté un peu plus libre de ses mouvements. N'étant plus obligé de forcer le passage à chaque va et vient, il se permit des gestes plus amples et plus prononcés.

Il frappait allègrement contre cette boule de nerfs, il voyait Ichigo se cambrer à chaque fois. Le plus jeune tentait de prolonger le contact entre le membre de Grimmjow et sa prostate. C'était divin pour les deux hommes.

Tellement divin, que l'Espada sentait déjà sa jouissance toute proche. Il s'empara alors du sexe du rouquin pour lui imprimer le même mouvement. Au moment où il sentit les contractions de l'orgasme du Shinigami, il se laissa lui aussi aller dans un profond râle de bienêtre.

Grimmjow se pencha alors sur le corps en sueur et quasiment amorphe d'Ichigo qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et l'embrassa vigoureusement.

« Tu peux dormir maintenant.

- Ouais, mais je dors ici.

- Comme tu veux. »

.

Ichigo se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne, son cerveau cognait littéralement contre ses tempes. Il se redressa dans le lit pour s'asseoir et déposa ses mains de chaque côté de ses yeux pour entreprendre un léger massage.

« Bon alors, restons calme. Et analysons… Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui m'a pris cette nuit ? Non, attend, respire, j'ai dit calme… Zen. »

Le Shinigami prenait de grandes bouffées d'air pour essayer de se ressaisir.

« Bon, reprenons calmement… Je suis seul dans un lit, OK… Ce n'est pas MON lit, OK… Je suis à poil, OK… Donc je n'ai pas rêvé, j'ai couché avec Grimmjow… PAS OK ! »

Plus les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient à l'esprit, plus Ichigo avait du mal à respirer.

« Analysons… Il a fait un cauchemar, comme d'habitude. Je suis allé le voir, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois il ne s'est pas réveillé et m'a littéralement envoyé dans son plumard. Bon, jusque là ça va. Mais… Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il y ait un mais ? Je me suis pas vraiment défendu. Pourquoi ? Et si j'en avais eu envie moi aussi après tout ? Ouais… Et le pire c'est que j'ai aimé ça !

Bon et maintenant je fais quoi ? Il va falloir que je bouge, de toute façon je ne vais pas rester dans cette chambre. Mais quand je vais le revoir ? Rah mais merde, pourquoi je me met à penser comme une midinette effarouchée ? Je me lève, je prends une douche et j'agis comme d'habitude, je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Une fois frais et dispos, il enfila l'uniforme blanc de l'Espada. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à cette couleur, mais bon, on prend ce qu'il y a. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le réfectoire essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par toutes ces pensées qui le rongeaient depuis son réveil.

A sa grande surprise tout était redevenu tout à fait normal à Las Noches. Grimmjow ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard donc il ne valait mieux pas compter sur des paroles. Dire qu'aujourd'hui il aurait aimé pouvoir se prendre la tête avec lui. Apparemment, plus rien ne tournait rond dans son cerveau.

.

Quand le rouquin fit son apparition dans la pièce, le bleuté fulmina intérieurement. Il décida donc de terminer au plus vite son café afin de sortir de cette salle pour aller faire un tour.

En errant à travers le désert de Hueco Mundo, ses yeux rivés sur les interminables étendues de sable blanc, il réfléchissait.

« C'est rien, c'est la solitude qui a parlé. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je suis seul que je me suis laissé emporter. J'aurais jamais pu toucher ce Shinigami dans des circonstances normales. J'y suis pour rien moi, c'est lui qui est venu ici, c'est lui qui m'a provoqué depuis qu'il est arrivé, il m'a provoqué jusque dans le choix de sa chambre, c'est lui qui est venu se coucher près de moi. Il l'a bien mérité.

Ouais, mais alors, comment j'explique le fait que je me sois senti si bien ce matin ? J'avais tellement besoin d'un contact ? Depuis que je l'ai perdu j'ai pas arrêté de faire ces rêves et quand je me suis rendormi cette nuit j'ai enfin pu me reposer sans ces images qui me hantent nuit après nuit. Ca veut dire quoi ? Que ce crétin de Shinigami l'a remplacé ? Ca se peut pas. »

Tout à ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Ichigo, lui aussi en patrouille dans le désert, le suivait de loin. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le Hollow qui approchait doucement mais sûrement de lui à sa droite.

« Eh, tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe à ce qui t'entoure ! Regarde par ici ! »

Grimmjow tourna la tête dans la direction qu'on venait de lui indiquer et aperçu le Hollow.

« Tsss, j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! Fout moi la paix !

- Grimm… »

Mais Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, il avait déjà disparu vers Las Noches à coups de sonido. Le roux décida donc de se dérouiller un peu en faisant sa fête au Hollow avant de retourner lui aussi au château.

.

Oui, tout était redevenu normal ici. Enfin, si tant était que quelque chose puisse vraiment être normal dans ces lieux. Grimmjow ne parlait toujours pas, sauf pour une joute verbale une fois de temps en temps, ils faisaient tous les deux leur petite vie, chacun dans son coin. La seule chose qui avait changé finalement, c'est que maintenant Ichigo n'était plus réveillé en pleine nuit, apparemment les cauchemars du bleuté avaient cessé.

Deux semaines supplémentaires s'étaient écoulées et il était temps de rentrer à la Soul Society. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment à Hueco Mundo et il en avait suffisamment appris sur les habitants des lieux pour faire son rapport à Kyoraku.

« Eh Grimmjow, je me casse aujourd'hui. »

L'Espada leva un œil en direction du Shinigami.

« Il était temps, bon débarras !

- Tsss, t'inquiète, vu l'état actuel des choses, je reviendrai certainement dans pas longtemps.

- Eh ! Vas pas croire que Las Noches va devenir ta résidence secondaire !

- Moins je vois ce truc, mieux je me porte…

- Bien dit ! Le bleuté étira un sourire carnassier. Sayonara, Shinigami. »

Un sonido plus tard et il se retrouva dans sa chambre.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Je pouvais pas passer à côté… Le GrimmIchi est monnaie courante par ici, mais c'est tellement bon un lemon avec Grimmjow… ^^**

**Note 2 : Savourez ces petits moments et ceux qui vont encore suivre dans les prochains chapitres, tout ne sera plus très rose très longtemps…**

**Note 3 : A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : Citron… Encore !

.

Chapitre 8

.

Laissé seul dans le réfectoire de Las Noches, Ichigo restait un peu sur sa faim. Bien sûr, il n'attendait pas de Grimmjow une déclaration enflammée, et même s'il en voulait une, il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de l'Espada.

Non, mais il aurait quand même apprécié un peu plus de considération. Ils avaient passé pratiquement un mois ensemble sous le même toit. Oui, c'était vrai, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter, on pouvait même dire qu'à part se lancer des pics et s'insulter, ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose.

Mais tout de même, ils avaient couché ensemble. Et bien que l'amour ne rentrait pas en compte dans leur histoire, le sexe comptait quand même, non ? Du moins c'est ce qu'avait osé penser l'orangé, qui pour le coup, se sentait un peu bête.

Essayant de laisser ses interrogations de côté, il se munit de son Soul Pager pour prévenir le commandant Kyoraku de son retour à la Soul Society avant d'ouvrir un Garganta pour s'en aller de ce monde qui avait changé une partie de son être, une fois de plus.

.

Ichigo se rendait à la première division pour faire son compte rendu au Soutaicho. Sur le chemin, il ressassait le discours qu'il allait lui tenir. Surtout, ne pas lui dire qu'il s'était amusé à exploser quelques Hollows à gauche et à droite. Le commandant avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il devait se tenir tranquille. Pour le coup, il avait transgressé la règle numéro un de sa mission.

Et Grimmjow, est-ce qu'il allait lui parler de Grimmjow ? Non… Certainement pas ! Il se giflait mentalement de n'avoir que pensé à évoquer le sujet. Parler du bleuté impliquerait de rentrer dans les détails. Parce que connaissant Kyoraku, jamais il ne se contenterait d'un simple 'J'ai croisé Grimmjow et il m'a filé une chambre à Las Noches.'

Le Soutaicho aurait étiré son large sourire en lui demandant sur le ton de la plaisanterie ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de leurs nuits tous seuls là-bas. Et c'est là que le bât blessait. C'est que le brun plaisanterait alors que lui avait vraiment vécu une nuit avec l'ex Sexta. C'était difficile à admettre, mais pour lui, ça comptait.

Ses pas le menaient doucement mais sûrement vers la capitainerie de la première division. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne faisait pas du tout attention aux Shinigamis qu'il croisait. Shinigamis qui tous, le détaillaient attentivement. Ils cherchaient à deviner ce qui avait bien pu retenir le fukutaicho de la dixième division aussi longtemps alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission d'observation.

.

Seul face au commandant, il venait de terminer son exposé. Oui les Hollows avaient bel et bien gagné en puissance, mais d'après les reiatsus qu'il avait pu sentir, quelques capitaines seraient suffisants pour en venir à bout. La question était simplement, combien il pouvait y avoir de ces créatures et combien de temps cela pourrait prendre pour en venir à bout.

Il s'applaudit mentalement, il avait réussi à parler de l'essentiel sans entrer dans des détails qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Il n'avait pas laissé échapper une seule allusion au fait qu'il s'était battu ni rien à propos du bleuté.

Il était fier de lui, c'était sa première mission depuis qu'il avait été nommé fukutaicho et n'avait pas commis d'impair en présentant son rapport à Shunsui. Il était donc en train de se détendre quand la question était tombée comme un couperet.

« Pourquoi avez-vous mis un mois à revenir, Kurosaki fukutaicho ? »

Merde, il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça ! Et là, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir pour trouver une bonne excuse. Son cerveau bouillait à l'intérieur de son crâne tentant de trouver au plus vite quelque chose qui tiendrait la route.

« Je voulais être sûr de ne passer à côté de rien, Kyoraku soutaicho. J'ai ressenti des Hollows, des Gillians et des Adjuchas, il fallait que je poursuive un peu plus mes recherches afin de voir si je trouvais des Vasto Lordes ou des Arrancars.

- Mmmm, le ton de la voix de Shuinsui dénotait qu'il doutait un peu de la franchise du rouquin, et en avez-vous trouvé ?

- Non soutaicho. Il semblerait que les Adjuchas soient au sommet de la hiérarchie désormais.

- Bien, bien. Donc vous disiez quelques capitaines ?

- Oui, je pense que cela serait suffisant.

- Entendu Kurosaki fukutaicho, j'en prends bonne note, vous pouvez disposer. »

En sortant de la salle de réunion, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler bruyamment de soulagement.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'as fais une connerie ? »

Ichigo sursauta vivement et se retourna dans la direction de celui qui avait parlé. Isshin se tenait immobile en face de lui, les poings posés sur ses hanches et le regardait comme un père regarde son fils avant de lui faire la morale.

En même temps, le capitaine de la huitième division était son père. Et lui, oui, il avait bel et bien fait une connerie. Il avait délibérément désobéi et aussi menti par omission dans son rapport. L'orangé ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu.

« Tu t'es battu, avoue.

- Euh… Oui. »

Il avait baissé la tête pour ne pas voir le regard désapprobateur de son père. C'était bien la première fois qu'il redoutait sa réaction. Il avait passé son enfance à encaisser puis à éviter les coups du brun, mais cela avait toujours été sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas, Isshin avait des raisons d'en vouloir à son fils et Ichigo ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir dans ce genre de cas.

Il fut surpris de voir son père soupirer de résignation et s'approcher de lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allez viens fils, tu vas me raconter toute l'histoire. »

Au grand étonnement du jeune Kurosaki, cela lui fit énormément de bien de raconter toute l'histoire à une tierce personne. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience de porter. Et son père avait tout écouté, l'avait laissé parler sans lui couper la parole, hochant simplement la tête quand son fils lui parlait de ses combats, quand il lui disait combien ça lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir se battre contre des adversaires réels.

Toute l'histoire ? Non. Là encore, il avait volontairement oublié de parler de Grimmjow. On ne parle pas de ce genre d'histoire à son père.

C'était sans compter sur la volonté d'Isshin et le fait qu'il connaissait presque tout sur sa progéniture.

« Il y a quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je t'ai tout dit.

- Allons Ichigo. Je crois que tu ne connais pas encore assez ton vieux père. Quelque chose s'est passé à Hueco Mundo. Quelque chose d'important et que tu me caches.

- T'as pas envie de savoir. »

L'orangé s'était renfrogné et replié sur lui-même, bien décidé à ne pas évoquer ce sujet pour le moins épineux. C'était à croire qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Bien sûr, celui-ci avait insisté, faisant moult simagrées afin de faire craquer son fils.

Au bout de dix minutes de ce petit jeu, Ichigo perdit patience et acculé dans ses derniers retranchements, il fronça encore un peu plus ses sourcils avant de lancer d'un ton empli de reproches :

« J'ai couché avec un homme et j'ai aimé ! »

Point final. Il n'avait pas attendu la réplique d'Isshin pour tourner les talons et s'enfuir vers la dixième division où l'attendait son taicho pour reprendre ses activités habituelles.

De toute façon, le brun aurait été bien incapable de rétorquer quoi ce soit. Il était figé sur place, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts, à la façon d'une carpe qu'on aurait tirée hors de l'eau.

Lui qui avait toujours imaginé son fils fricoter avec la jeune Orihime qui semblait lui vouer un culte incommensurable ou bien avec Rukia qui dormait toujours dans son placard, en était comme deux ronds de flan. Apparemment, il venait d'apprendre le scoop du siècle.

.

Les jours suivants s'étaient écoulés le plus normalement du monde. Ichigo faisait son boulot de fukutaicho, il entrainait les hommes de sa division, il sortait de temps en temps en soirée avec ses amis afin de vider quelques bouteilles de saké. Il se sentait mieux.

Ca n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fin de sa vie d'humain qu'il avait passée à se lamenter. Il avait retrouvé ce qui lui était cher : Zangetsu. Il avait pu retourner à Hueco Mundo et malgré les recommandations il avait dérouillé quelques Hollows et ça lui avait fait du bien. Il était à nouveau utile à quelque chose.

Mais comme tout ne peut jamais être tout rose, il sentait quand même quelque chose, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. De temps en temps il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, alors il se tournait et se retournait inlassablement dans son lit avant de trouver les bras de Morphée. L'ennui sans doute se disait-il. L'entraînement c'est bien, mais c'est pas aussi efficace et aussi jouissif que d'exploser de vrais Hollows.

De temps en temps, il pensait à Grimmjow. Il se demandait ce que l'Espada pouvait bien faire, seul à Las Noches. Il repensait souvent à cette nuit. La seule qu'ils avaient vraiment eue. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties, les plaisirs qu'il en avait tirés.

Quel genre de sentiments pouvait bien l'animer ? Il l'ignorait. Il était incapable de mettre un mot sur ce fourmillement dans le bas de sa nuque à chaque fois que des yeux turquoise se dessinaient dans son esprit.

.

Lundi matin, c'était l'heure de la réunion hebdomadaire des capitaines, les douze hommes et femmes se tenaient en deux rangs face à face comme à leur habitude en attendant l'entrée de Kyoraku.

L'ordre du jour n'était pas à préciser, ils allaient passer leur temps à parler de Hueco Mundo et de ce que Kurosaki avait trouvé là-bas. Ils n'étaient pas enchantés, ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire, dans moins d'une heure, le soutaicho allait désigner au moins l'un d'entre eux pour se rendre sur place. Pourvu que le choix s'arrête sur Kenpachi, c'était le seul tordu du lot qui aurait été content d'y aller.

« Bien, d'après le rapport que m'a fourni le lieutenant de la dixième division, Kurosaki Ichigo, les dires des Shinigamis en faction sur terre étaient justes. Il y a bien une recrudescence de la force des Hollows. Bien qu'il n'ait pas ressenti de rang plus élevé que celui d'Adjuchas, leur nombre encore inconnu me pousse à désigner trois capitaines qui se rendront sur place. »

Aïe. Trois capitaines. Ca voulait dire qu'il y aurait forcément des volontaires désignés. Ou plutôt des volontaires résignés.

« Je vais donc organiser plusieurs missions d'une durée de trois semaines chacune afin d'éradiquer le plus grand nombre de ces créatures. Dès la semaine prochaine, les trois désignés se rendront à Hueco Mundo avec chacun une dizaine d'hommes de leur division pour trois semaines. A leur retour, s'il est encore nécessaire de s'y rendre à nouveau, ils bénéficieront d'un répit d'un mois avant leur nouvelle mission. Des questions ?

-Ouais ! Je peux y aller ? »

Bon déjà un. Tout le monde savait que le capitaine de la onzième se ferait un plaisir de se déplacer là-bas. Il avait encore en tête son combat contre la quinta Espada et rêvait de pouvoir retrouver un adversaire de cette trempe.

Son unique œil visible s'était illuminé d'une lueur digne de la folie furieuse et son sourire carnassier prenait tout le bas de son visage. S'il avait pu partir dans la seconde, il serait déjà loin à l'heure qu'il était.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, Kenpachi, rigola Shunsui. Vous me facilitez la tâche, je n'ai plus que deux capitaines à convaincre.

- Kurosaki fukutaicho était en charge de cette mission et donc il a une connaissance du Hueco Mundo d'aujourd'hui, il serait préférable qu'il y retourne. Je suis son capitaine, j'irai donc moi aussi.

- Bien Hitsugaya taicho. Un dernier volontaire ? »

Isshin avait grogné involontairement, que ce gamin propose une nouvelle fois son fils ne lui plaisait guère. Surtout après les révélations pour le moins incongrues que l'orangé lui avait faites.

Son amant d'une nuit était forcément un habitant de Hueco Mundo. De là à savoir qui, il y avait un gouffre. Mais nul doute que cet homme serait toujours là-bas et qu'Ichigo se retrouverait à nouveau confronté à lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Devait-il être heureux pour son fils ? Probablement. Cependant il avait quand même du mal à y parvenir. S'il s'agissait d'un humain ou d'un Shinigami, il se poserait moins de questions.

Comme tous les autres, Isshin ne voulait pas se rendre dans le royaume des Hollows. Comme tous les autres, il avait baissé les yeux en espérant bêtement que comme ils ne voyaient pas Kyoraku, Kyoraku ne les voyait pas non plus.

« Eh bien, eh bien, c'est étrange comme vous semblez tous absents quand je demande un volontaire. Soit, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de désigner quelqu'un arbitrairement. Kuchiki taicho, c'est sur vous que la roue de l'infortune est tombée. Vous partirez avec Zaraki et Hitsugaya la semaine prochaine.

- Hai Kyoraku soutaicho.

- Vous pouvez disposer. »

Renji était devenu livide. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur l'homme qu'il aimait ? Il aurait encore préféré être désigné à sa place. Dans ce cas, ils auraient quand même été séparés, mais au moins, son amant ne serait pas en danger.

Il avait toujours apprécié Shunsui, mais là pour le coup, il le maudissait silencieusement.

Tous les Shinigamis quittèrent la salle, en soupirant pour certains, soulagés de ne pas avoir été désigné pour cette mission. Kenpachi, lui, ne quittait plus son célèbre sourire carnassier déjà tout excité par les combats qu'il allait pouvoir mener avec quelques uns de ses hommes.

Il avait presque déjà l'impression de sentir l'odeur du sang. Il aimait ça. Il savait déjà qui il allait emmener avec lui. Il laissera la division dans les mains de Yachiru. Dieu seul sait dans quel état il allait la retrouver mais il s'en fichait, il allait pouvoir s'amuser pour la première fois en presque trois ans.

.

Une fois les troupes dispersées, Renji attrappa discrètement la manche de Byakuya et l'entraîna derrière lui dans les bureaux de la troisième division. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière eux avant de se retourner vers l'ébène et de le regarder d'un œil sombre.

« Je n'aime pas ça.

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette situation, tu vas à nouveau devoir retourner dans ce trou à rats. Et avec Kenpachi en plus !

- Tu es jaloux Renji ?

- Jaloux ? Non ! C'est juste que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé la dernière fois.

- Tout ira bien Renji, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Et d'ailleurs je trouve ça adorable que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais tu peux tout de suite te rassurer, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Renji fit une moue boudeuse et se rapprocha de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras, faisant glisser ses doigts le long du dos du noble. Il était vrai que Byakuya était l'un des meilleurs capitaines du Gotei 13, à la fois respecté et craint de ses hommes. Il savait se battre et garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances. Il serait certainement bien meilleur que lui pour cette mission.

Rassuré à cette pensée, il se souvint qu'il tenait son amant dans ses bras, qu'il lui caressait le dos et surtout, surtout, qu'ils étaient enfermés dans son bureau.

« Tu sais, j'ai envoyé mes hommes à l'entraînement pour la journée. On est seuls ici sans avoir peur d'être dérangés.

- Mmmm je vois, murmura Byakuya, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de l'oreille du tatoué. Aurais-tu une idée qui nous permettrait de passer le temps ?

- Oh oui. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division embrassa son homologue de la sixième en le poussant fermement vers son bureau. Une fois l'ébène coincé, Renji entreprit l'effeuillage de son amant en accentuant de plus en plus ses caresses.

A chaque vêtement qu'il enlevait, à chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, ses mains faisaient frissonner Byakuya. Il appréciait que son homme prenne cette initiative. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à faire l'amour dans un bureau, mais en ce moment précis, il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait c'était l'homme en face de lui et son regard de braise.

Cependant, Renji semblait très entreprenant. Le noble ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette position. Coincé contre un bureau, obligé de se retenir aux bords du meuble pour ne pas tomber en arrière, avec des mains qui se promenaient sur tout son corps.

Sentant que son compagnon commençait à se tortiller légèrement dans le but de pouvoir reprendre les choses en mains, le rouge resserra sa prise un peu plus fort, collant son corps à celui de l'ébène.

« Non. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui décide. »

Une décharge électrique se répandit sur toute la colonne vertébrale de Byakuya. C'était une sensation nouvelle, mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas déplaisant. Lui qui a toujours été cantonné dans les routines et les traditions de son clan n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'innover.

Il laissa donc à Renji le soin de diriger leur étreinte. Il s'abandonna totalement entre les mains expertes de son amant. C'était pas mal comme ça aussi, il n'avait jamais pensé à se laisser aller de la sorte, à se laisser faire en ayant une totale confiance en la personne en face.

Les baisers dans le cou, les légères morsures sur les épaules, les coups de langue sur les tétons, le tout était d'une incroyable douceur. Son ancien fukutaicho qui était un véritable fauve sur un champ de bataille, se transformait en une énorme boule de tendresse en cet instant précis.

La langue qui caressait la sienne pendant qu'une main habile s'occupait de sa verge, tout ça avait eu raison des dernières frontières de son abandon.

« J'ai envie de toi Renji, furent les seuls mots qu'il avait pu prononcer entre deux gémissements.

- A vos ordres, Kuchiki taicho. »

Le rouge souleva les hanches de l'ébène et l'aida à s'allonger sur le bureau. Il voulait être sage, y aller tout en douceur pour que le capitaine de son cœur y prenne le plus de plaisir possible.

Il intensifia ses caresses, réchauffait le corps pâle offert de ses mains et de sa bouche. Sa langue essayait de caresser les moindres recoins de la chair de l'ébène, cherchait tous les endroits qui pourraient donner la chair de poule à son amant.

Mais une fois sa bouche au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'ébène, elle ne quitta plus la verge gonflée de désir et palpitante. Profitant de cette habile diversion, Renji tenta une approche de ses doigts vers l'anneau de chair un peu plus bas.

Byakuya se crispa involontairement. Toute la passion, tout le désir qui l'assaillait n'arrivait pas à le détendre entièrement. Il ne connaissait pas ce côté d'un rapport entre deux hommes, il se souvenait des légères grimaces du capitaine de la troisième division, preuves de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Dans un sens il avait peur. Lui. Kuchiki Byakuya, noble capitaine du Gotei 13 avait peur de cette petite intrusion.

Il se rappela leur première fois dans la salle d'entraînement, il se souvenait de tous les mots rassurants qu'il avait dits à Renji au moment de le pénétrer. Maintenant, c'était lui qui en avait besoin pour se calmer, pour reprendre son souffle et se détendre quand il sentit la verge de son amant se présenter à son entrée.

Il avait mal. Ses yeux fermés et les perles salées qui pointaient à leurs coins en témoignaient. Ses ongles profondément enfoncés dans les épaules de son amant ne suffisaient pas à faire taire la douleur. Il avait beau savoir que le plaisir viendrait, Renji avait toujours aimé leurs ébats, mais dans l'immédiat, il était dans l'inconfort le plus total.

« Je vais y aller doucement Byakuya, ne t'en fais pas. »

L'ébène ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant. La tendresse qui s'échappait de son attitude le rassurait. Et effectivement, malgré l'excitation que le rouge ressentait et son envie de prendre encore et encore son compagnon, il entama de très lents vas et viens tout en caressant le torse de l'ébène.

Le capitaine de la sixième division était prêt à tout arrêter, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ces allées et venues en lui. Il savait qu'il allait décevoir son compagnon, mais cette souffrance ne semblait pas vouloir s'amoindrir.

Il était sur le point de supplier pour faire stopper cette torture quand un amoncellement d'étoiles lumineuses se dessina devant ses yeux, brouillant sa vue, amplifiant ses autres sens et laissant échapper un petit cri totalement indépendant de sa volonté.

Renji sourit en voyant son amant se cambrer de la sorte. Pour être franc, il avait terriblement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il arrivait à donner du plaisir à Byakuya. Un plaisir qui semblait extrêmement fort, puisque maintenant, l'ébène donnait lui aussi quelques coups de hanches pour amplifier ses sensations.

Essayant de rester le plus doux possible, il accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins, provoquant dans la bouche de son homme de plus en plus de ces gémissements indécents qu'il aimait entendre.

Byakuya se trouvait à présent dans un autre univers. Une planète nommée volupté s'offrait à lui. Alors c'était ça que Renji ressentait ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il en redemandait tellement souvent. Entre deux râles, il prononça les mots qui firent perdre la tête au capitaine de la troisième division.

« Plus fort ! »

C'en était trop, comment voulait-il qu'il garde son sang froid s'il lui demandait ce genre de chose ? Il attrapa les bras de Byakuya pour le redresser, il entoura les jambes blanches autour de ses hanches et le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il embrassait fiévreusement le noble pendant que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus violents.

L'orgasme avait été puissant, plus puissant que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu vivre par le passé. Et maintenant ils étaient allongés là, à même le sol du bureau du capitaine de la troisième division, reprenant leur souffle avec un sourire qui s'étalait sur chacun des visages.

« Il faudrait que tu t'inquiètes plus souvent pour moi. Ca te réussit.

- N'en profite pas pour te mettre délibérément dans des situations dangereuses !

- Promis. »

.

La semaine fut courte, rythmée par les entraînements acharnés. Ils voulaient être prêts, tous autant qu'ils étaient. La plupart du temps, Ichigo se battait contre Kenpachi, personne ne voulant réellement se mesurer au capitaine de la onzième division.

Ca ne les dérangeait pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux un adversaire à leur hauteur et s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Le plus dur étant d'essayer de ne pas se blesser mutuellement. Après tout, ils devaient tous deux être opérationnels pour leur mission.

Byakuya et Renji s'étaient dit au revoir le matin au réveil. Le capitaine de la troisième division n'accompagnerait pas son amant sur les lieux du départ, il ne supporterait pas de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser avant qu'il ne le quitte pendant trois longues semaines.

C'est donc avant de rejoindre sa capitainerie qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser longuement en lui faisant promettre qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf et en lui disant qu'il penserait à lui tous les jours et toutes les nuits jusqu'à son retour.

.

C'est une quarantaine d'hommes qui avaient emprunté le Garganta pour se rendre à Hueco Mundo. Et comme à son arrivée il y avait un peu plus d'un mois, Ichigo ne ressentait rien, les Hollows étaient bien cachés. Ils se montreraient bien assez vite en sentant tous ces reiatsus qu'ils dégagaient.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Ikkaku en se retournant vers le rouquin.

- Maintenant, direction Las Noches. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : J'aime bien échanger les rôles de temps en temps… Et je pense que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire. ^^**

**Note 2 : Vous avez été habituées à 2 publications par semaines, mais malheureusement cette fois, je ne peux pas garantir la parution d'un nouveau chapitre dimanche. En effet, vendredi et samedi je me plonge dans la lointaine contrée lorraine (en gros à 150km de chez moi) pour le Sonisphère.**

**Note 3 : Je ne garantie pas non plus la publication pour mercredi prochain, étant donné que le 14 juillet je vais aux Lez'arts scéniques de Sélestat. Donc si je survie aux deux festivals et que je ne suis pas morte étouffée dans la furie d'un pogo, vous aurez la suite le 16 ou le 17 juillet.**

**Note 4 : A la prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 9

.

« Hahaha pile dans la gueule du loup ! J'aime ça, petit ! s'esclaffa Kenpachi.

- Au contraire Zaraki, Las Noches est le seul endroit ici où ces saloperies ne vont pas. Ca nous servira de repaire et de campement. Il y a encore tout ce qu'il faut là-bas.

- Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y », dit Byakuya de sa voix froide.

Ils se dirigeaient en silence vers l'ancien temple d'Aizen, la marche serait encore longue. Ichigo pensait à Grimmjow, forcément il serait là. Comment les autres allaient prendre sa présence ? Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer la situation ?

Il n'avait parlé à personne de l'ancien Espada et encore moins fait allusion à la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec lui. D'ailleurs les autres devaient certainement penser qu'il était mort depuis longtemps.

Il aviserait sur place, il improviserait. Ca avait bien fonctionné avec le soutaicho, alors ça devrait en être de même avec les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que personne ne le tranche net en l'apercevant.

Byakuya marchait seul en queue de peloton, le regard dirigé droit devant lui mais visiblement, bien que son corps faisait acte de présence, son esprit semblait à des années lumières de Hueco Mundo. Il était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées et le fukutaicho de la dixième division l'avait bien remarqué.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

- De quoi voulez-vous parler, Kurosaki fukutaicho ?

- En tout cas, dans le feu de l'action, essaye de ne pas te déconcentrer.

- Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi vous faites allusion. »

Ichigo étira un large sourire. Il n'avait rien de mesquin, d'ironique ou de moquerie. Il savait parfaitement que le capitaine de la sixième ne savait absolument pas à quoi il faisait allusion. D'ailleurs, son regard s'emplit de tendresse quand il vit l'air désorienté de l'ébène.

« Renji… »

Si Byakuya avait pu devenir plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà il le serait certainement devenu. Le nom de son amant dans la bouche du rouquin lui avait glacé le sang. Un million d'interrogations se figèrent dans son esprit. Quoi, comment, pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué, ils n'avaient jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit, s'étaient toujours cachés et mettaient un point d'honneur à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre en société pour éviter tout geste ou toute parole compromettante. Alors pourquoi ce gamin avait-il prononcé ce nom ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que soupçonner qu'ils entretenaient une relation ?

« Byakuya, ne laisse pas tes sentiments prendre le dessus quand on se battra.

- Je… Vous… »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Pourtant il fallait réfléchir et vite. Trouver quelque chose, tout de suite. Comment arriver à le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien entre Renji et lui ?

« Rassure-toi, personne ne sait quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a que moi. Je ne vous ai jamais espionné, je n'ai jamais rien vu ni rien entendu et personne n'a fait une quelconque allusion. Je l'ai simplement ressenti.

- Donc, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui vous convaincrait que vous faites fausse route ?

- Rien de rien, Byakuya, Ichigo rit doucement. Au contraire, plus tu nieras, moins je te croirai. »

Le noble fit silence quelques secondes. Ce petit était bien plus clairvoyant que ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Il devait se résigner et se faire à l'idée que son secret était désormais dans les mains d'une tierce personne.

« Bien. Dans ce cas…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Plus que tout. »

Le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de Byakuya quand il pensait à son amant ne faisait aucun doute quant à la sincérité de ses paroles. Son expression dégageait une telle tendresse que le lieutenant de la dixième en fut ému. C'était tellement rare de voir l'homme réputé le plus froid de toute la Soul Society partager ses émotions.

Voir ce visage rayonner de bonheur lui avait quelque peu pincé le cœur sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Une pointe de jalousie s'éveilla au fond de lui. D'ailleurs pourquoi de la jalousie ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce sentiment.

« Je suis heureux pour vous. Votre secret est bien gardé. Et si tu l'aimes autant, fais en sorte de rester concentré sur ce que nous faisons ici. Je ne voudrais pas te ramener blessé et devoir lui rendre des comptes.

- Ne vous en faites pas Kurosaki fukutaicho, ce sont des recommandations que vous n'avez pas à me faire. »

Le silence était rétabli. Ils avaient coupé court à leur conversation, ne sachant plus trop sur quoi enchainer et continuant de marcher côte à côte. En approchant de Las Noches, Ichigo reprit la tête des troupes et ouvrit la porte du palais.

Il essaya de ressentir le reiatsu de Grimmjow, apparemment il n'était pas là. Encore en vadrouille, c'était monnaie courante. Quand il était ici, rares étaient les journées que Grimmjow passait à l'intérieur du palais sans sortir. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter légèrement.

Mais d'abord depuis quand s'inquiétait-il autant pour le bleuté ? Pourquoi espérait-il qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé et qu'il soit toujours en vie ? Il reprit vite ses esprits pour faire un petit topo aux troupes derrière lui.

« Il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut ici, chaque chambre a sa propre salle de bains et le réfectoire est plein à craquer. Je vous laisse vous installer dans la chambre qu'il vous plaira, sauf celle-ci et celle-ci, il désigna la chambre de Grimmjow et celle d'Ulquiorra qu'il avait adoptée à sa dernière visite. Je vous retrouve dans une heure pour manger un morceau. »

.

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent à la cantine. Malgré le lieu tout le monde semblait se sentir à l'aise et les conversations battaient leur plein. Dans tous les coins ça riait, ça criait, ça mangeait et ça buvait.

Enfin, c'était surtout le cas des membres de la onzième division qui voulaient fêter leur prochain bain de sang, spéculant sur lequel des hommes réussirait à éliminer le plus grand nombre de Hollows.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse et bruyante qu'un nouvel arrivant fit son entrée dans le réfectoire. D'abord surpris de voir tant de monde chez lui. Mais la colère remplaça bien vite sa surprise.

« Putain Shinigami, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu crois que c'est le Club Med ici ? »

En apercevant l'Arrancar, Hitsugaya s'était levé et avait dégainé Hyorinmaru dont il dirigea la lame finement aiguisée vers le nouvel arrivant avec un air méprisant sur le visage. Il fut stoppé au dernier moment par Ichigo.

« Laisse-le Toshiro ! On est chez lui ici et c'est lui qui m'a hébergé la dernière fois. Si on lui fout la paix, il nous foutra la paix.

- C'est Hitsugaya taicho, s'énerva le petit albinos. Et cet homme est un Arrancar, c'est un Espada !

- Je ne suis plus Espada depuis que vous avez gentiment mis Aizen dans un trou pour qu'il y pourrisse. Et le rouquin a raison. C'est chez moi maintenant. Je suis pas ravi de vous avoir pour invités mais si vous me foutez la paix et que vous vous cassez bien gentiment quand vous aurez fini vous me verrez même pas. »

Le capitaine de la dixième division grogna légèrement mais rangea son zanpakuto dans son fourreau et repris son repas là où il l'avait laissé tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur le bleuté.

Tous les autres étaient encore à moitié sous le choc. D'une, personne ne s'attendait à voir débarquer un de leurs plus grands ennemis. De deux, ils s'attendaient encore moins à voir l'orangé prendre la défense de l'ancien Sexta Espada.

Mais Grimmjow ne laissa à personne le temps de se poser plus de question, s'emparant d'un bras d'Ichigo.

« Toi faut qu'on parle ! »

L'Arrancar l'entrainait en dehors du réfectoire en le regardant d'un œil mauvais. Une fois dans le couloir, assez loin pour que personne ne les entende, Ichigo se défit de l'emprise du bleuté pour rétorquer.

- Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas m'emmerder avec ça. On en a pour trois semaines et on met les voiles, c'est assez grand ici pour que tu les vois pas. De toute façon on sera là que pour bouffer et dormir, le reste du temps on sera dehors.

- C'est pas un hôtel quatre étoiles ici !

- Oh ferme-la un peu et lâche-moi. Tu devrais être content que la Soul Society te file un coup de main de cette ampleur ! Que je sache, tu as du mal à te débrouiller tout seul face au nombre de tes adversaires.

- Pfff. »

Grimmjow tourna les talons et rejoignit sa chambre en pestant contre ce foutu Shinigami. Non seulement il fallait qu'il revienne mais en plus il ramenait ses copains avec lui. Lui qui avait enfin retrouvé le calme et la solitude depuis presque deux semaines.

Si encore il n'y avait eu que le rouquin, à la rigueur, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé qu'Ichigo revienne le voir, seul. Mais d'abord, pourquoi il voulait le revoir ? Pourquoi était-il déçu parce qu'il était accompagné ? Il devrait être déçu rien que du fait de ne plus être seul dans son palais. Et voilà qu'il se tordait à nouveau l'esprit dans tous les sens.

.

La journée avait été longue et la marche jusqu'à Las Noches les avait épuisés. Ils avaient donc tous regagné leur chambre après le repas pour un repos bien mérité avant d'entamer les hostilités le lendemain. Mais au milieu de la nuit un hurlement les tira tous de leur sommeil.

Un hurlement qui leur avait glacé le sang. Hitsugaya, Kenpachi et Byakuya s'étaient retrouvés dans le couloir à se demander ce que ça pouvait bien être et ce qu'ils devaient faire. Tous les autres étaient restés dans leurs chambrées, certainement trop apeurés pour agir ou attendant les ordres des capitaines.

Ils étaient donc là, tous les trois, en train de se regarder tour à tour attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole pour agir lorsqu'ils virent Ichigo les rejoindre dans le couloir.

« Laissez, vous pouvez aller vous recoucher, c'est pour moi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est pour toi ? demanda Kenpachi

- Te mêles pas de ça Musclor, je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais. »

Alors ça c'était nouveau. Ils étaient habitués à ce que Kurosaki ne soit pas un modèle de courtoisie, mais quand même, une petite explication n'a jamais tué personne. Ils suivirent le fukutaicho de la dizième division du regard et le virent se diriger vers l'une des chambres qu'il leur avait indiquées comme étant privées. Il avait désigné deux chambres dans lesquelles ils ne devaient pas s'installer, l'une d'elle, il venait d'en sortir, donc l'autre…

« Grimmjow ? demanda Hitsugaya.

- Tu crois que c'est lui qui a beuglé comme un âne ? demanda à son tour Kenpachi.

- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille tout ça. »

Le petit génie sentait dans son for intérieur que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Déjà que le bleuté se retrouve au même endroit ne lui plaisait guère, si en plus on devait rajouter les cachoteries de son fukutaicho dans l'équation, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

« Laissez. Ichigo nous a dit qu'il s'occupait de ça. Il doit certainement savoir ce qui se passe. Retournons nous coucher, nous avons besoin de sommeil. »

Byakuya avait coupé cours à la conversation. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant de rejoindre chacun leur lit respectif pour se rendormir presque aussitôt.

.

Dans la chambre de l'ancien Espada, Ichigo assistait à nouveau au même spectacle. Des draps froissés, un corps couvert de sueur, des spasmes incontrôlés et des gémissements à peine audibles. Mais cette fois les mots avaient changés.

« C'est ta faute. C'est ta faute. C'est ta faute. C'est ta faute… »

Alors comme les dernières fois, il s'assit par terre près du visage de Grimmjow et caressa les cheveux bleus. Les gestes avaient l'effet escompté et l'ex sexta s'était calmé sans même se réveiller.

Ca se passait un peu mieux que le mois dernier, il pouvait aller se recoucher tranquillement pour continuer sa nuit. Il avait eu envie de rester, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Continuer à caresser cette crinière turquoise, sentir les cheveux fins et doux sous ses doigts.

Rester ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus pour continuer à respirer l'air de cette chambre, cet air qui était imprégné de l'odeur de Jaggerjack. Mais vu l'accueil qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il ne valait mieux pas que le bleuté se réveille et le trouve à ses côtés.

Il était sur le point de se rendormir, mais moins d'une heure après son passage dans la chambre de Grimmjow, les hurlements avaient repris.

« Putain, mais il me fait ça plusieurs fois par nuit maintenant ? »

Il se releva malgré la fatigue et recroisa à nouveau les trois capitaines dans le couloir.

« Au lit ! » hurla-t-il en les croisant, sans se retourner ni même les regarder.

Ca allait être difficile le lendemain, il le savait. Il aurait trois capitaines sur le dos qui lui poseraient des questions sur son comportement. Et assis sur le rebord du futon du bleuté, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver comme excuse.

La fatigue eut raison de lui, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était allongé près de Jaggerjack et s'était endormi comme une souche, les doigts emmêlés dans la chevelure hirsute.

Ils s'étaient réveillés pratiquement en même temps. L'étonnement se lisait dans les yeux du bleuté et avant que la surprise ne s'efface sur une colère noire, Ichigo prit la parole pour sa défense.

« Tu recommences tes conneries Grimmjow. T'as fait flipper tout le monde cette nuit.

- Ouais ben il faut croire que c'est toi qui me mets les nerfs.

- Tsss. »

Ichigo se releva sans un mot supplémentaire et sans regarder Grimmjow. Il regagna sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche afin de se réveiller complètement. Une fois habillé avec les vêtements blancs qui étaient toujours là depuis son départ, il rejoignit le réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner.

Quand il pénétra dans la grande salle tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui. Evidemment ! Il portait l'uniforme de l'Espada. Une chose de plus que ses acolytes ne comprendraient pas. Finalement était-il réellement à sa place parmi eux ? Pourquoi se sentait-il mieux en présence de l'Arrancar plutôt que de celle des Shinigamis ?

« Aucun commentaire ! Les seuls vêtements propres ici sont de cette couleur », dit-il pour dissuader tout le monde de lui poser des questions sur son accoutrement.

Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Byakuya qui était seul à une table. Aussitôt Toshiro et Kenpachi se joignirent à eux. Et voilà. Il en était sûr. Il avait osé espérer qu'ils attendraient au moins quelques heures avant de mettre le sujet sur le tapis, mais non. Ils ne le laissaient même pas prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

« Cette nuit, c'était Grimmjow qu'on a entendu gueuler ? demanda Kenpachi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas te mêler de ça. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

- Nous aimerions quand même connaître les circonstances de tout ceci. Est-ce qu'il va nous poser un quelconque problème, est-ce que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? reprit Hitsugaya.

- Ouais vous pouvez. C'est pas lui qui va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour éliminer les saloperies qui traînent dans le coin.

- Mouais. Je garderai quand même un œil sur lui, dit le petit albinos.

- Fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tu ne l'embroches pas. »

Et voilà que maintenant il se mettait à défendre un Hollow, qu'il menaçait indirectement son capitaine pour s'assurer de la sureté du bleuté. Est-ce que quelque chose tournait encore en rond chez lui ?

Après avoir terminé sa dernière bouchée, il se releva d'un air décidé et jeta un œil à l'assemblée.

« Bon c'est l'heure, Kenpachi, prêt à te défouler ?

- Un peu ouais ! Allez les gars, c'est parti ! »

Les membres de la onzième division se levèrent d'un bond en hurlant leur joie de retourner au combat. Une longue journée les attendait mais ce n'était pas pour leur faire peur. Que pouvait bien craindre un homme de la onzième ?

.

Les combats avaient été rudes, tous sans exception étaient exténués. Mais tout s'était passé on ne peut mieux. Ils avaient éliminé plusieurs dizaines de Hollows. Des adversaires sans grande importance, mais suffisants pour les replonger dans le bain. Ils rentrèrent à Las Noches affamés et quelque peu fatigués.

Ils n'avaient pas fait long feu pour regagner leurs chambres respectives. Ichigo s'était pelotonné sous ses draps, laissant ses réflexions de côté et le sommeil le gagner.

Encore des hurlements pendant la nuit. L'orangé se leva, comme d'habitude, il faisait les gestes presque machinalement, mais avant de rejoindre la chambre de Grimmjow il avait passé sa tête par la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier que le couloir était vide.

Les trois capitaines étaient restés à leur place. Auraient-ils compris qu'ils ne devaient pas se mêler de cette histoire ? Il décida donc de replier son futon et de l'emmener avec lui. Si maintenant le bleuté se mettait à beugler plusieurs fois par nuit, autant rester sur place.

Il déplia le futon à côté du sien de sorte qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour atteindre la crinière bleue. Mais cette fois, l'ex sexta se réveilla.

« Eh, j'avais dit pas de colloc ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- La ferme, répondit-il d'une voix à moitié endormie. Tu te mets à gueuler plusieurs fois par nuit maintenant alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je dors ici. J'ai pas envie de me relever à chaque fois.

- Tsss. Feignasse !

- Ta gueule et dors ! »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas et se retourna pour ne plus lui faire face. Il écoutait la respiration d'Ichigo se faire de plus en plus profonde. Kurosaki n'avait pas mis longtemps à se rendormir. Il se hasarda à tourner la tête pour regarder le corps allongé à côté de lui.

Qu'est-ce que ce Shinigami lui avait fait ? En temps normal, il aurait embroché le premier intrus qui se serait hasardé dans sa chambre. Mais là, non seulement il ne répliquait pas mais en plus il se surprenait à apprécier d'entendre ses petits ronflements. Décidément la situation actuelle de Hueco Mundo avait des répercussions assez bizarres sur lui.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ichigo fut réveillé à nouveau en sentant Grimmjow s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre hurler à la mort alors qu'il était si près de lui. C'est donc machinalement qu'il colla son corps contre le dos en sueur de l'Espada et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

L'effet fut immédiat. Grimmjow s'était calmé avant même de pousser le moindre cri. Le lieutenant se laissa donc regagner par le sommeil, le visage enfoui dans le cou du bleuté respirant son odeur et ses doigts caressant doucement la poitrine encore moite de transpiration.

.

La journée du lendemain s'annonçait éprouvante. Ichigo s'était réveillé avant Grimmjow et ne voulant pas entamer une conversation à sens unique avec lui, enfin, il ne voulait surtout pas se prendre la tête dès le matin au réveil, il replia son futon et se dirigea vers sa chambre, en restant le plus discret possible afin de ne pas réveiller le bleuté, pour prendre une douche.

Il sentait les regards des trois capitaines sur lui pendant le petit-déjeuner mais aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche. Bien sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié, bien sûr qu'ils avaient entendu les cris de la nuit dernière, mais cette fois, pour le plus grand soulagement de l'orangé, ils ne vinrent pas le déranger.

Ichigo se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Il ne parlait pas, sauf pour donner quelques recommandations lors des combats. Il se coupait lui-même de ceux qui appartenaient à son monde. Monde qu'il ne lui semblait plus aussi attrayant que lorsqu'il était en vie.

Tous l'avaient remarqué, tous se posaient des questions. Mais connaissant l'énergumène et le voyant tous les jours rester en solitaire et murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, ils se taisaient.

Il n'y avait que sur le champ de bataille qu'ils retrouvaient celui qu'ils avaient toujours connu. En le voir s'évertuer encore et encore contre ses ennemis leur prouvait qu'au fond, Ichigo était toujours le même.

.

Le combat était plus rude que celui de la veille, quelques Gillians s'étaient mêlés à la bataille et tous se rendaient compte que la tâche serait plus ardue que ce qu'ils avaient pu penser avant de partir. Les effluves de reiatsus qui se propageaient dans l'air avaient même réussi à attirer un Adjuchas.

Totalement perdu dans le combat qu'il était déjà en train de mener, Ichigo n'avait pas senti la présence derrière lui et fut stoppé net en sentant une douleur aigüe parcourir tout son dos.

Quand il se retourna pour voir qui était la cause de cette souffrance, il ne vit que l'Espada et la lueur meurtrière qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il repoussa le rouquin et trancha net le Hollow qui deux secondes auparavant était son adversaire.

« Putain Shinigami, je t'avais dit de faire gaffe à ton cul la dernière fois que t'étais là ! »

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux. Personne n'avait rien vu et le cri de douleur d'Ichigo les avait fait sursauter. Tout ce qu'ils ont eu le temps de voir c'était le bleuté qui coupait en deux le Hollow qui se trouvait dans le dos du lieutenant.

De nouvelles questions les frappèrent tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils voyaient le regard de Grimmjow pour Ichigo et vice versa. Visiblement, ils avaient une relation plus poussée qu'une simple connaissance.

Les deux hommes semblaient emplis de respect l'un pour l'autre, de respect et d'une légère touche d'autre chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire ce genre de réflexion. Autour d'eux, le combat n'était pas terminé et ils devaient maintenant compter avec une recrue de taille en moins.

« Allez viens, t'es plus en état de te battre aujourd'hui. »

Grimmjow souleva Ichigo et partit en sonido vers Las Noches. Il l'emmena directement à l'ancien laboratoire de Szayel pour nettoyer et panser les plaies. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule, fort heureusement pas trop profonde pour contraindre le roux à l'immobilisation ni mettre sa vie en danger.

« Putain, il t'a pas loupé. Il t'a mis qu'un seul coup mais ça part de là et ça descend jusqu'ici. »

Le bleuté avait tracé une ligne avec son doigt dans le dos du rouquin. Elle partait de son épaule droite pour descendre jusqu'au niveau de sa hanche gauche. Le corps d'Ichigo s'était immédiatement réchauffé au contact sur sa peau. Il en aurait presque soupiré d'aise.

Cependant, il enfila bien vite sa veste pour ne plus ressentir ces picotements agréables. Il ne voulait pas créer une situation qui les mènerait à nouveau dans les travers qu'ils avaient vécus le mois précédent. Il se retourna pour faire face à Grimmjow et planta un regard vide dans ses yeux.

« Merci.

- Tsss, pas la peine de me remercier, je t'en devais une. Maintenant on est quittes. Allez, je te dépose dans ta chambre et tu te reposes. »

A nouveau, Grimmjow souleva doucement Ichigo pour le déposer délicatement sur son futon. Le rouquin fit une grimace en sentant sa blessure toucher le tissu des draps. Finalement c'était plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

C'est en voyant que le bleuté avait tourné les talons et qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce qu'il se décida à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à la principale question qu'il se posait. Pourquoi Jaggerjack était-il si agité toutes les nuits ?

« Grimmjow ?

- Quoi ? l'Espada avait suspendu son geste mais tournait toujours le dos à son interlocuteur.

- Je veux que tu me parles.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire pour t'aider à t'endormir ? il s'était enfin retourné pour le regarder d'un air un tantinet méprisant. Alors écoute Shinigami. Il était une fois…

- Putain, tu peux pas être sérieux une fois dans ta vie non ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir.

- Mais savoir quoi putain ?

- Savoir pourquoi toutes les nuits je suis obligé de venir te rassurer dans ton sommeil. Pourquoi le grand Sexta Espada est à ce point apeuré et vulnérable.

- Ecoute, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dans lequel on pouvait sentir toute sa haine et il s'était approché du futon pour coller son regard dans celui du blessé. Te mêles pas d'histoires qui ne te regardent pas. »

Ichigo avait attrapé le poignet du bleuté et le força à s'asseoir près de lui.

« Quoi que cela puisse être, il y a quelque chose qui te ronge. Et ce quelque chose peut te coûter la vie. Regarde ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure. J'ai prodigué de bons conseils à mes hommes sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire pendant un combat et regarde-moi… Pendant trois secondes je pense à autre chose et je me suis retrouvé à deux doigts de me faire découper en rondelles. Alors soulage ta conscience merde, parle-moi !

- Alors écoute-moi bien Shingami. Je vais te dire une chose, une seule et il faudra que tu t'en contentes parce que jamais je n'entrerai dans les détails, ni avec toi ni avec qui que ce soit. J'ai perdu la seule et unique personne que j'ai jamais aimée de toute ma chienne de vie. Alors oui, j'ai le droit de perdre un peu les pédales de temps à autres. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Grimmjow voulut se relever mais une main retenait à nouveau son poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il émit un petit rire jaune teinté de lassitude et porta son regard sur l'homme allongé à côté de lui.

« Le plus ironique dans toute cette histoire, c'est que c'est à toi que j'en parle. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Ouh la vilaine… Encore une fois elle coupe quand ça commence à devenir intéressant.**

**Note 2 : Oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'on a l'impression d'un Grimmy un peu trop fleur bleue pour ne pas être OOC, mais la plupart du temps les gros durs ont toujours une carapace non ?**

**Note 3 : J'ai pas besoin de vous préciser ce qui vous attend au prochain chapitre… Faites pas les innocentes, je sais que vous l'attendez toutes ;)**

**Note 4 : J'espère qu'après cette longue attente vous n'êtes pas trop déçue du chapitre. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu bâclé.**

**Note 5 : A bientôt !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : Vous vous souvenez de ma note en ce qui concerne les échanges de rôles ? Allez, faites pas vos têtes de choquées, vous saviez qu'un lemon ne tarderait pas ;)

.

Chapitre 10

.

« Moi ?

- Oui toi ! C'est toi qui l'a tué ! »

La colère grondait dans la voix du bleuté. Il était hargneux, haineux. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et ses lèvres légèrement retroussées laissaient apercevoir les pointes de ses canines. Même en plein combat, Ichigo ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi terrifant.

L'orangé lâcha immédiatement le poignet qu'il serrait fortement, ses yeux s'arrondissant sous le choc de la révélation. Les mots qu'il prononçait dans son sommeil lui étaient donc destinés ? C'était sa faute…

Il regardait Grimmjow dans les yeux avec confusion. Qui était-ce ? Qui était cette personne que le bleuté disait avoir aimé et que lui avait pu tuer ? Soudain son expression se figea et le remord le rongea de l'intérieur.

« Ulquiorra… dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom ! Tu m'entends Shinigami ? »

La haine qui se lisait dans ses yeux ne laissait pas de place au doute, il s'agissait bien du Cuarta. Le cœur de Kurosaki se serra instantanément. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer Grimmjow amoureux. Alors non seulement, il pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiments, mais en plus c'était lui qui avait provoqué son malheur.

- Grimm… »

Il se redressa péniblement sur sa couche et tendit une main en direction de l'épaule du bleuté, tentant de lui apporter un quelconque effort qu'il savait cependant inutile. Mais son geste fut stoppé instantanément par une main qui se saisit de son bras.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je ne veux pas que tu me touches ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Ichigo vit le désespoir dans les yeux de Grimmjow. Il vit la douleur, la tristesse et la confusion chez cet homme qui lui avait toujours paru être fort, un être qui ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre émotion à part la bestialité et l'envie de se battre.

Quelque chose se cassa au fond de lui-même. L'orangé restait immobile, reposant sur l'un de ses coudes dans une position qui devenait assez douloureuse pour son bras porteur. Il se redressa avec une grimace pour son membre endolori et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Grimm. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

Il murmurait les mots sans s'arrêter, comme un vieux disque rayé. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que s'excuser. Evidemment qu'il était trop tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Il aurait pu le dire pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, il aurait pu répéter ces mots jusqu'à ce que l'Espada quitte cette pièce en le laissant seul avec ses remords. Ulquiorra était son ennemi, et à ce moment-là c'était l'un ou l'autre. Un des deux devait mourir et c'était le Cuarta qui avait succombé face au Shinigami.

Il n'aimait pas tuer, il avait toujours pris soin d'épargner son adversaire, pour preuve, Grimmjow était toujours en vie. Mais ce jour-là il avait perdu la tête, son hollow le contrôlait et avait achevé l'Espada aux yeux verts et en même temps il avait mis fin à l'amour qui existait entre les deux soldats d'Aizen.

Bien sûr, la perte du contrôle de Shirosaki n'était pas une excuse valable. D'ailleurs, quand il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus, il était allé jusqu'à demander à Ulquiorra de lui couper un bras et une jambe pour qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau à égalité. Mais c'était la seule excuse qu'il pouvait trouver pour alléger les charges qui pesaient contre lui.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de chuchoter qu'il était désolé, d'ailleurs maintenant il le disait tellement bas, qu'il se demandait si le bleuté pouvait encore l'entendre.

Si Grimmjow ne sortait pas très vite de cette chambre il allait se mettre à pleurer, il sentait déjà les premières larmes embuer ses yeux. Mais il fut forcé au silence par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Grimmjow ?

- Ferme-la un peu ! »

Le bleuté repris le baiser et allongea à nouveau Ichigo sur le futon en se positionnant au dessus de lui. Il caressait la langue avec la sienne, plongeait ses doigts dans la chevelure orangée puis quitta les lèvres du Shinigami pour descendre vers son cou puis son torse.

Jaggerjack ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Il aurait pu simplement lui demander de se taire. Ou alors, la manière forte, un bon coup derrière la tête pour qu'il la ferme enfin. Mais de ces deux solutions, il avait choisi la troisième, la solution cachée. Celle de laisser parler son moi profond.

Ichigo se laissa aller contre son futon, une multitude de pensées lui traversaient le cerveau mais il était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le premier baiser l'avait surpris, le bleuté qui lui demandait de se taire l'avait calmé et maintenant ce corps au dessus du sien l'embrasait. Les sensations qu'il avait sous les caresses l'empêchaient de se concentrer, Grimmjow était tellement doux, ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la dernière fois.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le bleuté embrassait son ventre, caressait ses côtes, arrachait les premiers soupirs de l'orangé. La voix de Grimmjow était suppliante. Le rouquin ne voulait pas répondre, il avait trop peur de briser ce moment et de toute façon il ne savait pas ce que signifiait cette question.

« Tu es mon bourreau, Shinigami. J'ai perdu celui que j'aimais par ta faute, tu as tué mon amour, tu as brisé ma vie et mes rêves. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de toi ? Pourquoi ton corps m'a manqué à ce point ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas me retenir ? Pourquoi tu me fais cet effet ? J'ai envie de ta peau, de ton odeur, je te veux entier et à moi. Tu m'as brisé mais je n'ai que toi en tête. Tu es mon bourreau Ichigo et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu m'appartiennes autant que je t'appartiens. »

C'était trop pour Kurosaki, Grimmjow venait de briser les derniers remparts de son âme et les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. Il attrapa le visage du bleuté pour le ramener vers le sien pour lui donner le baiser le plus passionné dont il était capable.

Il lui caressait le dos du bout de ses doigts provoquant de légers frissons sur la peau de Grimmjow. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, collant son corps tout contre celui de l'Arrancar et roula sur le côté afin d'inverser leur position. Il se retrouva au-dessus du bleuté et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler et il le regardait intensément. Doucement, il le déshabilla et prit le temps de détailler le corps de l'Espada. Il s'était attendu à des représailles ou au moins à une légère réticence, mais il n'en était rien. Grimmjow se laissait faire et le regardait.

Il était beau. Terriblement beau. Carré et musclé et la résignation dont il semblait faire preuve accentuait encore plus les envies d'Ichigo. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, s'attardant sur les abdominaux et les tétons dressés par le désir.

Grimmjow avait fermé les yeux, se laissant aller sous les douces caresses que lui procurait le Shinigami. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et il se contractait légèrement à chaque fois qu'une partie sensible de son anatomie était explorée.

Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller de la sorte. Même avec Ulquiorra, il gardait toujours une partie de son âme en éveil afin de garder le contrôle sur la situation. Pour la première fois il s'en remettait entièrement en quelqu'un.

Ce n'était même pas une question de confiance, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'abandonner entièrement dans les bras de Kurosaki, après tout, il pourrait très bien décider de le tuer maintenant. Mais serait-ce vraiment un drame s'il disparaissait ?

Les doigts d'Ichigo lui brûlaient la peau à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur lui et paradoxalement la chair de poule s'installait sur ses bras et le faisait frissonner. Ces sensations étaient grisantes et l'enflammaient petit à petit.

Ichigo était réellement son bourreau, il le torturait sous ses attouchements et lui ne pouvait rien faire à part savourer l'instant présent s'en remettant entièrement au bon vouloir du Shinigami.

Les mains descendaient inexorablement et s'arrêtèrent net à l'entrée du trou qu'il avait à la place du nombril. L'orangé hésitait. Cette cavité l'effrayait autant qu'elle le fascinait. Après quelques instants, il en fit doucement le tour du bout des doigts puis du bout de la langue.

Cette nouvelle attention fit s'arquer le bleuté sous lui. Cette zone était particulièrement sensible, et les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, il laissa échapper une longue plainte en crispant ses doigts dans les draps. Il en voulait plus.

L'orangé comprit le message, alors il fit glisser son visage encore un peu plus bas pour prendre en bouche la virilité de l'Espada. Et bien qu'il sentait le corps en dessous du sien s'agiter fortement, il n'en tint pas compte.

Ichigo avait décidé de faire parler ses sentiments. Cet acte d'ordinaire si osé, si provocateur, il voulait y mettre de la tendresse. Ses mouvements lents et ses coups de langue doux sur la verge de Grimmjow laissaient son cœur s'exprimer.

Il se redressa à nouveau pour s'emparer encore une fois des lèvres de Grimmjow. Et lorsque le baiser cassa par manque d'air il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du bleuté, lui posant silencieusement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Je veux t'appartenir Shinigami… »

Ses yeux étaient tristes et sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Grimmjow semblait résigné.

« Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui. »

Le bleuté glissa ses doigts le long du dos de Kurosaki, comme pour l'encourager, le convaincre qu'il le désirait plus que tout.

Ichigo reprit alors ses caresses et ses baisers sur le corps brûlant de l'Espada. Il recommença à le sucer en empoignant ses hanches pour les soulever légèrement afin de pouvoir commencer la préparation.

Grimmjow ne se crispa même pas sous l'intrusion, il se laissait faire sans une once d'appréhension. Même lorsqu'il le pénétra, le bleuté n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul, ne s'était pas tendu. Il avait simplement soupiré, comme s'il était soulagé.

Le rouquin commença sans attendre de longs vas et viens qui arrachèrent immédiatement les premiers gémissements de l'Espada. Il était soulagé, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui. Mais entendre ces sons sortir de la bouche de son amant l'avait rassuré.

Jaggerjack se cambrait sous lui, lui demandant silencieusement d'accélérer la cadence mais Ichigo ne fit pas attention à cette demande muette. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, il ne voulait pas être brutal. Il continuait ses coups de reins langoureux le plus sensuellement possible, comme une excuse charnelle pour toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait vivre en tuant son ancien amant.

C'était long, doux, tendre, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassaient quand ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Ils se laissèrent tomber ensemble sur les draps froissés et se regardèrent longuement.

Grimmjow ne se reconnaissait plus en cet instant précis. Il n'était plus lui-même, ce Shinigami l'avait retourné dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre, il n'était pas fleur bleue, il aimait les combats et là, il venait de faire l'amour.

Ce n'était pas un simple défouloir comme le mois dernier, il avait ressenti tout ce qu'Ichigo ne pouvait lui dire avec des mots. Voyant qu'il voulait justement se mettre à parler, le bleuté le stoppa net.

« Ne gâche pas ce moment s'il-te-plaît, ne dis rien. » demanda-t-il.

Alors pour seule réponse, Ichigo s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras en posant ta tête contre son épaule, un bras enroulé sur ses hanches et une main posée sur sa poitrine. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment dans les yeux avant que Grimmjow ne s'endorme d'un sommeil profond.

.

Les troupes étaient rentrées à Las Noches, harassées par un long combat. Il n'y avait pas d'autre blessé à déplorer mais la bataille avait été rude. Ils avaient pris conscience de la force de leurs adversaires en voyant Ichigo tomber. Ils étaient soucieux et dieu seul savait combien il restait de ces choses à abattre. Quelque chose leur disait qu'ils devraient revenir ici encore plusieurs fois.

Byakuya cherchait le fukutaicho de la dixième division des yeux pendant le repas mais il n'était pas venu pour dîner. Il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il était apte à continuer le combat. Ce serait dommage de devoir le renvoyer à la Soul Society alors qu'il faisait partie de leurs atouts majeurs.

Il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans l'ancien laboratoire de Szayel, il se dirigea donc vers la chambre du rouquin en espérant ne pas le réveiller s'il dormait. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et resta figé sur place.

Sous ses yeux, il y avait les corps d'Ichigo et de l'Espada, nus et enlacés. Cette vision lui fit l'effet de se prendre un coup de massue derrière le crâne et son cerveau se mit en pause. Il voulait sortir d'ici mais il était incapable de bouger ou de parler.

Ichigo ne dormait pas, il regardait tendrement Grimmjow abandonné dans son sommeil. Il avait senti le reiatsu de Byakuya approcher de ses appartements et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du noble et en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres lui demanda de garder le silence.

Après quelques instants qui lui parurent une éternité, l'ébène se trouva enfin la force de bouger et de faire demi-tour. Aussi doucement qu'il était entré, il était ressorti et se dirigea vers sa chambre des interrogations plein le cerveau. Ils devraient avoir une longue conversation et ce, dès le lendemain !

.

Le fukutaicho de la dixième division se réveilla péniblement le lendemain matin, il savait qu'il allait devoir passer par la case Byakuya à un moment donné de la journée, probablement dès qu'il le croiserait. Il s'étira doucement sentant les douleurs dans son dos se réveiller. Grimmjow était déjà sous la douche, il entendait l'eau couler à travers la porte fermée. Il fallait crever l'abcès et forcer le destin, il décida donc d'entrer lui aussi dans la salle de bains.

« Je peux ?

- Je crois, oui. » répondit le bleuté après quelques instants de réflexion.

Ichigo défit ses bandages et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire pour se glisser sous l'eau délicieusement chaude. Aucun des deux hommes ne se parlait, ils se contentaient de se regarder. Aucune animosité ne se voyait dans leurs regards, ils semblaient tous les deux se poser des questions mais aucun ne voulait engager ce qui pourrait être une interminable conversation. Ils avaient peur également. Peur de briser ce lien si fragile qui semblait s'être installé entre eux depuis la nuit dernière.

Grimmjow était prêt, il voulait sortir se défouler un peu aujourd'hui, mais il ne voulait pas attendre les troupes de Shinigamis pour y aller, de toute façon il n'avait d'ordres à recevoir de personne et avait pris l'habitude de se battre seul.

Avant de quitter la pièce, toujours sans un mot, il se retourna vers Ichigo qui était en train de s'habiller. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

L'orangé en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Il n'avait pas parlé, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot à part cette autorisation de le rejoindre sous la douche. Depuis la nuit dernière ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Et maintenant il avait droit à un baiser furtif ?

Il se dirigea vers la cantine pour remplir son estomac qui criait famine retournant la scène encore et encore dans son esprit. Entre deux interrogations, il se souvint de l'intrusion du capitaine de la sixième division pendant la nuit. Il ne tarderait pas à devoir parler.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, à peine était-il installé à une table du réfectoire que Byakuya vint le rejoindre. Son expression était grave.

« C'est un ennemi…

- Pas ici Byakuya, il y a des oreilles partout. Suis-moi. »

Il conduisit le noble dans l'ancienne salle du conseil.

« Ce n'est pas un ennemi Byakuya, je pense que tu as pu t'en rendre compte hier lorsqu'il m'a sauvé.

- Que se passe-t-il entre vous ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? A vrai dire, j'en sais rien.

- C'était la première fois ?

- Non. On avait déjà couché ensemble quand j'étais venu ici tout seul. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

- Oh…

- Ecoute Byakuya, c'est arrivé deux fois. La première fois pendant une nuit où il m'avait réveillé en hurlant et la deuxième fois hier. A chaque fois c'était dans un moment de faiblesse, on était perdus, malheureux, on s'est laissés aller. C'est arrivé comme ça et on en a jamais reparlé par la suite. Alors ce qu'il se passe je n'en sais rien, je suis incapable de te répondre.

- As-tu des sentiments pour lui ?

- Honnêtement ? Ichigo avait mis plusieurs secondes à répondre, comme s'il cherchait les mots justes. Je ne sais pas. On se ressemble beaucoup, on est des solitaires tous les deux et on a vécu des choses douloureuses qui nous ont endurcis. Même si c'était de la pure faiblesse j'en avais envie et j'ai aimé ces moments avec lui. Mais est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

- A 100% !

- Bien… Je te conseillerai quand même d'être prudent. Je ne le connais pas comme tu peux le connaître, je ne peux que te souhaiter d'être heureux. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas.

- Non, ils ne se commandent pas.

- Je te retourne la recommandation que tu m'as faite, ne te laisse pas distraire au combat, il ne vaudrait mieux pas aggraver ta blessure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais.

- Nous sommes donc deux à cacher un lourd secret, repris le noble avec une lueur dans le regard.

- Comme tu dis. »

Ichigo respira un grand coup. Il était soulagé que Byakuya ne le juge pas plus que ça. Il savait qu'avec d'autres ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien, heureusement que c'était lui qui avait ouvert sa porte hier soir et pas son capitaine.

« Ton secret sera bien gardé.

- Tout comme le tien. Merci Byakuya. Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure.

- Oui, allons-y. »

Ils quittèrent la salle du trône et allèrent rassembler les troupes pour une nouvelle journée de bataille.

.

Cette nuit là, Ichigo n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se tournait et se retournait encore et encore, essayant toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, même les plus tordues en espérant que son corps se sente assez à l'aise pour se laisser aller au sommeil. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Au bout de deux heures de combat acharné contre lui-même, il se releva. Machinalement, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Grimmjow et gratta à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Il l'ouvrit doucement et aperçu le bleuté adossé au rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte, il scrutait le ciel.

« Grimm ?

- Quoi ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

- Tu veux que je te mette un coup derrière la tête ?

- Tu pourras jamais être sérieux plus de deux minutes d'affilée ?

- Tsssss

- Grimmjow, je n'arrive plus à dormir dans cette chambre.

- Tiens, tiens… Aurais-tu des remords ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Bien sûr que j'ai des remords ! J'ai pas arrêté de te demander pardon hier soir, t'as peut-être oublié.

- Ah c'était sincère ? Moi je croyais que c'était juste pour t'envoyer en l'air.

- Teme. Je vois pas pourquoi je viens te voir en espérant un peu de compassion, t'es qu'un connard fini.

- De la compassion ? Tu me demandes de la compassion ? T'en as quand même de bonnes, Shinigami ! Tu as tué Ulquiorra de sang froid et tu me demandes ma compassion ? Et quoi ? Tu veux peut-être aussi que je te pardonne ton meurtre ? »

Ichigo restait planté comme une souche, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Grimmjow bouillonnait, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était tellement en colère, alors comment l'orangé pouvait-il comprendre ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes, je veux que tu m'aides, reprit Kurosaki.

- T'aider ?

- Oui, m'aider ! Une présence, des gestes, des mots n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose qui m'aiderait à atténuer cette souffrance.

- Sois content, si tu souffres c'est que t'es encore en vie.

- T'es qu'une merde Grimmjow ! »

Ichigo était furieux, il devait sortir de cette pièce avant de se mettre à pleurer encore une fois. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la poignée de la porte que le premier sanglot s'était échappé de sa gorge.

« Ichigo, attend.

- Quoi ? »

Il ne voulait pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas que le bleuté voit ses larmes. En ce moment il était faible. Il avait passé une nuit de tendresse infinie avec l'homme à qui il tournait le dos et à peine quelques heures plus tard, les voilà en une violente prise de bec et il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point ça le touchait.

« Excuse-moi. Je… je sais pas sur quel pied danser avec toi. Je sais pas comment me comporter. La raison voudrait que je te déteste, que je te haïsse pour tes actes. Mais j'y arrive pas. En tout cas, j'y arrive plus. »

Le silence restait son dernier rempart. Silence légèrement troublé par de petits reniflements du rouquin qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Lui non plus ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec l'ex sexta.

- Allez, viens. » dit Grimmjow en soupirant et en désignant une place à côté de lui sur le futon.

Ichigo sécha rapidement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient écoulées de ses yeux avant de se retourner pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Grimmjow. Il resta muet un moment avant de se décider à parler.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir dans cette chambre. Je ne pourrai plus dormir là-bas.

- C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Comment veux-tu que je sois à l'aise maintenant ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire sans même le savoir. Et dans ma connerie légendaire j'ai été jusqu'à choisir CETTE chambre !

- Tu ne savais pas.

- Non, mais c'est bien la preuve que je fais tout de travers.

- Ichigo, tu ne fais pas tout de travers.

- Ah non ? J'ai tué Ulquiorra parce que j'avais pété un plomb, j'ai pas été capable de tuer Aizen, je suis mort renversé par une voiture parce que je me morfondais sur mon triste sort et là j'en rajoute encore une couche !

- C'est le destin, Shinigami. Tu es droit, honnête et entier. Tu suis ta ligne même si c'est pas toujours facile. Tu sais, depuis que je me retrouve seul ici, je laisse aller mes pensées les plus saugrenues et je commence à croire à toutes ces conneries de route tracée et de karma. Pathétique hein ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être.

- Ne doute pas de toi, c'est le doute qui va te ruiner. Cueille le jour, Shinigami, tu ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait.

- Carpe Diem ?

- Ouais c'est ça, Carpe Diem !

- Merci Grimmjow.

- Baka. Allez couche-toi, on a déjà assez perdu de temps sur les heures de sommeil qu'il nous reste. Tu peux dormir ici.

- Et toi ?

- Moi je reste. Cette nuit, c'est moi qui vais te protéger des cauchemars. »

L'Espada s'allongea aux côtés d'Ichigo, collant son corps contre le dos du Shinigami, et entoura sa taille de son bras puissant. Tant pis si lui ne pouvait pas dormir, l'essentiel c'était que le rouquin puisse se calmer et récupérer.

Non, effectivement, il n'était vraiment plus le même depuis l'intrusion du rouquin dans son palais. Ichigo s'endormit presque aussitôt bercé par la respiration du bleuté et le souffle chaud qui courait le long de sa nuque.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Wouah… Je suis partie en pleine bisounourserie là… J'ai presque honte de faire subir ça à Grimmy… -'**

**Note 2 : Aaahh les citrons vont me manquer… Il y en aura encore, mais il faut que je fasse avancer un peu l'histoire )**

**Note 3 : A tout bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

**Attention**** : **Chapitre un tantinet plus court que la normale. Vous comprendrez à la fin pourquoi j'ai coupé aussi rapidement )

Réponse à Rose de la banquise : Eh oui, pour Ichigo, tel est pris qui croyait prendre ! Alors comme ça tu as de mauvais pressentiments ? En même temps, ma fic est classée dans la catégorie drame et vu ce que j'ai pu faire dans Au coin du feu, je peux comprendre que les lecteurs s'attendent au pire. - -'

Réponse à Yumi-chan : Merci beaucoup pour la review, une relation commence effectivement à s'instaurer entre Grimmjow et Ichi. Mais sans rentrer dans les détails, ils vont encore devoir surmonter quelques obstacles. J'espère que tout ça continuera à te plaire.

.

Chapitre 11

.

Voilà presque deux semaines maintenant qu'ils avaient pénétré dans Hueco Mundo et une sorte de routine s'était déjà installée. Tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé ses marques et ses repères.

Les joyeux lurons de la onzième division avaient déjà presque terminé toutes les réserves de saké présentes dans le réfectoire et ils se battaient entre eux pour savoir lequel allait ramener les provisions d'alcool pour leur prochain séjour.

Les autres restaient plus sages, plus tranquilles et beaucoup plus sobres. Malgré tout, le capitaine Hitsugaya devenait de plus en plus suspicieux envers Grimmjow. Non pas qu'il leur avait causé des soucis depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais il n'en restait pas moins un ancien soldat d'Aizen.

Le petit albinos passait parfois plusieurs heures à l'épier, à le suivre dans les couloirs de Las Noches. Il n'était tranquille que lorsqu'il le voyait sortir du palais pour aller se défouler au combat.

Souvent, il le voyait le soir, se rendre dans la chambre de son fukutaicho. Et quand ce n'était pas le bleuté qui se déplaçait, c'était Ichigo qui allait jusqu'à ses appartements. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient comploter tous les deux.

A chaque fois, il se disait qu'il resterait éveillé afin de voir à quelle heure prenait fin leur entrevue, mais ils se quittaient tellement tard dans la nuit qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lutter contre le sommeil.

Il n'aimait pas, que pour une raison x ou y, quelqu'un lui cache quelque chose, surtout si cela venait d'un membre de sa propre division. Et il sentait clairement que son fukutaicho lui dissimulait une information de taille.

.

Byakuya quant à lui restait égal à lui-même. Toujours cette même attitude noble, cette même façon de diriger ses troupes avec une poigne de fer. Il ne se relâchait qu'une fois seul ou en tête à tête avec Ichigo, chose plutôt rare.

Il fallait dire que pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé pouvoir faire de l'orangé son allier et son confident. Ce misérable humain, ce gueux tout droit sorti de sa campagne et sans aucune manière était devenu ce que l'on pouvait appeler un ami.

La sensation était vraiment étrange pour le capitaine de la sixième division, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. En même pas deux mois, tout son univers avait été bousculé par deux hommes, un rouquin et un autre à la longue crinière flamboyante. Au fond, il était heureux, alors pourquoi se retourner l'esprit ?

L'ébène avait également adopté l'uniforme blanc. Ca lui avait pris comme ça. Un beau matin, il s'était réveillé et il avait regardé dans les placards qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Il en avait assez de ses vêtements crasseux, collants et souillés par le sable et la poussière.

Il avait donc enfilé le shihakusho et le hakama immaculés qu'il avait fait tenir en place par un obi de la couleur de ses yeux. Mais signe de hiérarchie oblige, il avait tout de même replacé son haori de capitaine sur ses épaules.

Ichigo se souviendrait longtemps de ce jour-là. Ils étaient tous à table pour le petit déjeuner, silencieux, enfin, presque silencieux, les membres de la onzième étaient toujours en train d'inventer des paris stupides pour savoir qui ramènerait le saké, quand ils l'avaient vu pénétrer dans le réfectoire.

Tous sans aucune exception en avaient eu la mâchoire décrochée. Lui, le noble et fier représentant du Seireitei, ancré profondément dans les traditions, avait, par ce simple geste, envoyé voler tous ses principes.

Si, il y avait une exception dans le lot. Ichigo. Lui, avait levé un œil en direction de Kuchiki avant de froncer les sourcils. Puis réalisant que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, il étira un large sourire à l'intention de Byakuya.

Le noble capitaine défia de son regard glacial toute personne voulant le juger. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir toute l'assemblée avant de parler d'une voix tout aussi froide que son regard.

« Ce sont les seuls vêtements disponibles ici, et je ne supporte plus la saleté de mon uniforme de Shinigami. »

Ichigo en avait eu chaud au cœur de le voir dans cette tenue. Enfin il n'était plus le seul à se démarquer du lot. Enfin il pouvait partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un dans ces lieux. Soit, il partageait déjà quelque chose avec Grimmjow, mais là c'était différent.

Lui qui se posait tellement de questions à propos de son appartenance à la race des Shinigamis, qui se demandait si vraiment il faisait partie de leur monde se sentait soulagé. Avec Byakuya, il avait trouvé quelque chose qui le rattachait encore à la Soul Society.

Il avait enfin la sensation de partager quelque chose avec eux. Enfin, avec le capitaine de la sixième division. Finalement, cette balade en enfer avait eu l'avantage de les rapprocher.

Le noble avait pris place à ses côtés, silencieusement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, en un seul regard, ils s'étaient compris. Ils terminèrent leur repas calmement. Ils avaient l'impression de former un clan. Le clan des uniformes blancs.

Ca aurait presque pu être drôle dans d'autres circonstances. Le blanc contre le noir, le bien contre le mal. Mais dans le cas présent, qui était le bien ? Qui était le mal ? Il était ancré dans les mémoires que les Shinigamis étaient du bon côté et les Arrancars du mauvais. Mais aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui il ne restait plus d'Arrancars. A leur connaissance, il ne restait que Grimmjow. Et le bleuté n'était-il pas la preuve vivante que tout pouvait basculer en un claquement de doigt ?

.

Un nouveau jour venait de se lever et ils étaient tous, comme d'habitude, dans le réfectoire de Las Noches, en train de prendre des forces en vue de la longue journée qui les attendait. Ichigo soupira avant de se relever et de demander à Byakuya de venir avec lui. Il l'avait entrainé à sa suite vers l'ancienne salle du conseil en vérifiant de temps à autres qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il voulait se confier, il avait simplement ce besoin de se retrouver avec quelqu'un de proche. Il voulait passer un peu de temps au calme avec une personne de confiance pour se détendre avant une nouvelle journée de combats acharnés.

« Tu t'es attiré pas mal de foudres avec ça sur le dos.

- Et alors ? Que je sache, tu portes le même uniforme que moi.

- C'est pas la même chose Byakuya.

- Et en quoi cela est-il différent ?

- J'ai toujours été le sale gosse, celui qui ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde et qui se fiche de ce qu'on peut lui dire. Et ne fais pas ces yeux-là, toi-même tu le pensais encore, il n'y a pas très longtemps ! »

Le noble esquissa un timide sourire. Kurosaki avait raison. Il y avait encore quelques jours, avant de prendre le départ pour Hueco Mundo, il ne pouvait pas supporter la présence du lieutenant de la dixième division.

« Parfois je me demande ce que je fais parmi vous.

- Comment cela ?

- Je me demande si je n'étais pas mieux, dans ma petite cabane du fin fond du Rukongai. Je pensais qu'en retrouvant Zangetsu tout irait mieux. Mais je me suis trompé. Regarde-moi aujourd'hui, j'en suis réduit à entretenir une relation, bizarre d'accord, mais une relation quand même, avec le Sexta Espada.

- Kurosaki, je… »

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la lourde porte qui s'ouvrait. Les deux hommes retinrent un moment leur souffle, attendant de voir la personne qui venait troubler leur conversation.

Ils étaient presque soulagés de voir une crinière bleue se profiler dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était Grimmjow. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'affronter un Shinigami paranoïaque qui penserait qu'ils étaient en plein complot.

Jaggerjack resta quelques secondes interloqué devant l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Kurosaki et le capitaine au balai dans le cul se faisaient face avec une mine sombre et apparemment il venait de les interrompre dans un dialogue qui avait l'air très important.

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de voir, il poussa un éclat de rire.

« On se croirait presque revenu au bon vieux temps ! Sauf qu'il manque Tôsen ! »

Byakuya dirigea un œil noir sur l'Arrancar, n'appréciant visiblement pas cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût mais le sourire d'Ichigo le calma. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu sourire l'orangé.

« A l'avenir, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous abstenir de ce genre de commentaire.

- Bah quoi ? demanda le bleuté. J'ai pas dit qui était qui, ça voulait pas dire que je te donne le rôle de Gin. De toute façon, vu ta tête, tu aurais plutôt le statut d'Aizen, et c'est Ichigo le toutou. »

Pour le coup Ichigo effaça son sourire. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

« Grimmjow ! souffla l'orangé irrité.

- Roh c'est bon, si on peut plus se marrer. J'en profite moi, c'est pas tous les jours que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe ici ! Même quand vous prenez ce palais pour un hôtel particulier, il n'y a rien d'excitant. Ouais ok, y'a les braillards alcooliques mais bon, une fois qu'on connait c'est lassant.

- Merci, soupira Ichigo, visiblement déçu que Grimmjow le colle dans la catégorie de rien d'excitant.

- Oh c'est bon, ça comptait pas pour toi. Bon allez les gonzesses, c'est pas le tout, mais je croyais que vous étiez là pour une mission. Faudrait peut-être se bouger le cul ! Je pars devant. A plus ! »

Kurosaki et Kuchiki se regardèrent quelques instants, encore un peu abasourdis par la prestation fracassante du bleuté. L'orangé émit un rire bas, suivit aussitôt de l'ébène.

« Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, Kurosaki.

- Moi non plus. Mais on ne choisit pas ce genre de choses. Et franchement, je pourrais te demander la même chose ! T'es pas mieux avec Renji. »

Une petite teinte rosée apparut sur les joues du capitaine de la sixième division. Vision qui élargit immédiatement le sourire espiègle du rouquin.

« Allez viens, ils vont finir par se demander si on les a pas trahis. Il est temps de partir pour une nouvelle journée de dur labeur. »

A peine les mots prononcés, Ichigo tourna le dos à Byakuya pour se diriger vers la porte. Le noble le suivit, l'esprit tourné vers son amant qui avait fait irruption dans la conversation.

Renji lui manquait terriblement. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'admettre. La journée, il avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, ce n'était pas les tâches qui manquaient. Mais le soir, une fois le repas terminé et chacun retourné dans sa chambre, il était seul.

Et seul, il n'avait plus l'habitude de l'être. C'est fou comme un comportement peut changer du tout au tout. Depuis la mort d'Hisana, il s'était habitué à vivre pour lui. De se lever et de se coucher seul. Mais depuis cette toute première nuit avec Renji, il avait complètement oublié la sensation que c'était de se retrouver en solo dans un lit.

Il avait bien vite repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes d'une vie de couple. Et là, deux semaines sans l'être aimé, c'était long. Trop long. Heureusement qu'ils avaient déjà fait plus de la moitié et que la semaine prochaine il pourrait retrouver son amant.

Enfin, trêve de rêvasseries, il était temps de partir au front. Ichigo avait déjà fait son discours habituel aux troupes afin de les motiver. Enfin, afin de motiver les hommes qui ne faisaient pas partie de la onzième division, et ils se dirigeaient déjà tous vers la sortie de Las Noches.

Zanpakutos dégainés, les fous furieux sous la direction du capitaine Zaraki se ruaient vers le désert infini dans un brouhaha non organisé qui vrillait les tympans. Ceux-là… Toujours égaux à eux-mêmes.

Le combat était tout ce qui importait à leurs yeux. Euh, le combat et les quantités astronomiques de litres de saké qu'ils réussissaient à biberonner tous les soirs en rentrant. Et ils étaient trop heureux de pouvoir 'défoncer du Hollow' d'après les mots de sieur Kenpachi lui-même.

.

La bataille avait fait rage toute la journée, épuisant tour à tour chacun des combattants. Mais en vaillants et fiers Shinigamis qu'ils étaient, aucun n'avait osé en informer son supérieur direct.

Seuls deux blessés légers étaient à déplorer, un vrai miracle si l'on prend en compte le nombre croissant de Hollows qui leur faisaient face jour après jour.

N'ayant pas vraiment la notion du temps dans cet enfer blanc, ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis de l'ancien palais d'Aizen ni de la durée de leur lutte acharnée.

Mais d'après ce qu'ils en voyaient, plus aucun Hollow n'était encore dans les parages, ils estimaient à environ un millier le nombre de ces âmes qu'ils avaient éliminées. A croire qu'ils n'en finiraient jamais. Après tout, des humains mouraient tous les jours et étaient tous de futurs Hollows potentiels.

Après avoir scruté quelques temps les environs, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'ils étaient à nouveau tranquilles et décidèrent de battre en retraite pour un repos bien mérité et une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur.

Ils se mirent en route d'un pas vif, pressés de regagner le confort d'une douche et d'une chambre. Kenpachi, Byakuya, Toshiro et Ichigo fermaient la marche.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cent mètres qu'ils se figèrent sur place. Un reiatsu monstrueux était juste derrière eux. Lentement les trois capitaines et le lieutenant se retournèrent pour faire face à la chose.

Ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux était une créature qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais aperçue. Du moins, pas depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans Hueco Mundo. Un hollow, oui, mais pas n'importe lequel.

« Vasto Lorde… »

Hitsugaya avait murmuré les deux mots. On pouvait y entendre la crainte, l'appréhension, la colère, tout un panel d'émotions que personne n'aime ressentir.

Le fukutaicho de la dixième division se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête afin que les Shinigamis qui se trouvaient maintenant derrière eux entrent dans son champ de vision.

« COUREZ ! Filez tous à Las Noches et ne vous retournez pas ! »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, même les membres de la onzième, malgré leur réputation, ne se sentaient pas d'attaque pour un adversaire de cette taille. Ils obéirent et en quelques secondes avaient disparus de la vue des quatre hommes qui restaient immobiles face à la bête.

« Nous, on s'occupe de ça, fit Ichigo.

- Comment ça nous ? JE m'en occupe ! »

Le capitaine de la onzième avait retrouvé son célèbre sourire de psychopathe et sans se poser plus de questions, enleva le bandeau de son œil pour libérer son trop plein d'énergie spirituelle.

Les trois autres s'ébranlèrent l'espace d'un instant. Ils avaient beau connaître l'arme secrète de Kenpachi, le choc était toujours aussi important lorsqu'il déployait toute sa puissance.

L'orangé eut à peine le temps de le voir se précipiter sur sa cible avec un rire démoniaque.

« Attends ! Tu n'y arriveras pas seul ! »

Mais le fou furieux ne l'écoutait plus, il était trop heureux. Il s'était engagé les yeux fermés et à corps perdu dans un combat des plus redoutables. Il était en sérieuse difficulté et n'arrivait pas à esquiver tous les coups que lui retournait le Vasto Lorde.

Ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une question d'honneur. Ils étaient parfaitement au courant de cette règle de la onzième division : un combat, c'est à un contre un et si on y perd la vie, on meurt avec fierté et dignité.

Ils savaient très bien que s'ils venaient en aide à Kenpachi, ils se feraient sérieusement remonter les bretelles, peut-être même qu'ils se prendraient un coup 'involontaire' du colosse au passage.

Mais voir la différence de puissance entre les deux combattants leur avait bien démontré que si Zaraki restait seul face à son adversaire, il se ferait tuer en moins de deux.

D'un regard complice, ils dégainèrent à leur tour leurs zanpakutos pour rejoindre la mêlée et tant pis s'ils se feraient sermonner en rentrant à Las Noches tout à l'heure.

La grimace de Kenpachi ne trompa personne. Ils passeraient un sale quart d'heure un peu plus tard. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pour battre ce genre de rival, ils devaient absolument combiner leurs forces.

.

Grimmjow avait été ameuté par la horde de Shinigamis qui étaient rentrés précipitamment au palais. Ni une ni deux, il s'était réarmé de son sabre et fila droit vers les effluves de reiatsu.

Il n'avait plus vu de Vasto Lorde depuis belle lurette et se demandait bien à quoi cela pouvait ressembler maintenant que tout était déréglé dans son monde. La curiosité était trop forte, il devait rejoindre les quatre autres. La curiosité et son envie de se battre encore et toujours. Pour ça, il ressemblait fortement aux membres de la division de Kenpachi. Après tout, il était l'Espada de la destruction.

Il aperçu bien vite le petit attroupement qui suait sang et eau pour se défaire de leur ennemi. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir ou de se poser des questions qui ne serviraient à rien, le seul moyen de leur venir en aide était de libérer Pantera. Il se posta derrière Ichigo.

« Besoin d'un coup de main on dirait.

- Ouais, c'est pas de refus. »

Kurosaki avait été subjugué pendant un quart de seconde. Il avait déjà vu la Resurreccion du bleuté mais dans le feu de l'action du combat qu'il avait mené contre lui à l'époque, il n'avait pas pu profiter de toute cette bestialité qu'il dégageait.

Cette longue crinière bleue qui flottait derrière lui, ces oreilles de chat, la puissance qu'il dégageait et le reiatsu qu'il laissait échapper donnant l'impression d'une aura meurtrière tout autour de son corps. Il était vraiment magnifique. Il se gifla mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits et se remettre au combat.

Il leur a fallu près d'une heure. La plus longue heure qu'ils n'aient jamais vécue de toute leur vie, avant d'en venir à bout. Ils avaient tout essayé, tout tenté, avaient fait fusionner leurs attaques. Ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre, il fallait le vaincre, il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire possible.

Cela avait été dur, mais le Vasto Lorde avait été réduit en cendres. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, essoufflés et blessés, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs esprits. Ce soir plus que jamais, ils mériteraient leur repos.

Kenpachi fut le premier sur pieds. Sans doute l'un des plus amochés mais le plus tête brûlée également. Il faisait totalement abstraction de la douleur qui lui vrillait toutes les parcelles de son corps.

« Oï, il est où Kuchiki ? »

Les trois hommes encore à terre se relevèrent péniblement. Dans le feu de l'action, ils en avaient totalement oublié leurs compagnons, se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils se retournèrent tous dans tous les sens, cherchant la silhouette ou le reiatsu du noble.

Ichigo s'éleva dans les airs dans le but de s'offrir une meilleure vision. Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, regarda le sol directement en dessous de lui pour voir ses trois camarades continuer leur recherche visuelle.

Un homme, même un Shinigami ne pouvait pas simplement disparaitre de cette manière. Il tourna encore quelques fois sur lui-même et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un rocher qui trainait une centaine de mètres plus loin.

« BYAKUYAAAAAAAA ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Aïe aïe aïe… Je sens les représailles pour cette fin de chapitre. Oh oui, je vous fais bien languir pour celui-là…**

**Note 2 : Pitié, pas venir m'attendre devant ma porte pour m'incendier, vous aurez la suite seulement si vous ne me tuez pas ;)**

**Note 3 : Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, c'est promis !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : Euh….. Je suis partie me cacher quelque part où personne ne me retrouvera !

Réponse à Yumi-chan : Encore une fois merci, je le répéterai jamais assez de toute façon. Je vais faire en sorte que l'histoire reste passionnante pour ne pas perdre mes lectrices au fil des chapitres. J'ai aussi fait l'effort de publier avant août pour que tu ais un dernier chapitre avant tes vacances. Je te retrouverai à ton retour. Tu crains pour l'avenir de Byakuya ? Hem… Ben réponse tout de suite.

.

Chapitre 12

.

Ichigo fonça immédiatement une centaine de mètres plus loin. Byakuya était là, allongé sur le sable. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement et difficilement pendant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de respirer. Un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ce n'est qu'en dirigeant son regard vers le corps meurtri, que le fukutaicho vit la mare écarlate qui commençait à s'étendre en dessous de lui et qui semblait s'échapper d'une blessure dans son dos.

Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué que Kuchiki était en difficulté pendant son combat ? Non. Comment personne n'avait pas remarqué que Kuchiki était en difficulté ? Ils étaient cinq. Cinq à se battre et pas un seul qui ne se rende compte que l'un des leur avait été balayé.

D'ailleurs comment était-ce arrivé ? Quand ? Etaient-ils tous tellement obnubilés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Il fallait le croire étant donné que Byakuya était en train d'agoniser, là, sous ses yeux.

Le capitaine de la sixième division toussa légèrement quand il voulut prendre une inspiration un peu trop forte et tendit un bras vers l'orangé.

« Putain Byakuya fais pas ça ! Allez tiens le coup ! Faut qu'on te ramène à Las Noches. On va pouvoir te soigner. »

La respiration d'Ichigo se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il avait du mal à trouver assez d'air pour emplir ses poumons. Il paniquait littéralement, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter face à ce genre de situation.

Il sentait même maintenant quelques larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il pleurait. Il pleurait ? Pour Kuchiki taicho ? Hueco Mundo l'avait vraiment changé du tout au tout.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. Il y avait plus urgent, rapatrier l'ébène vers le palais afin de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Le noble regarda Kurosaki d'un air triste et résigné. Il était touché par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ce petit rouquin se démener autant pour lui.

« Trop… tard…

- Chut, ne parle pas… Allez Byakuya, tiens le coup… Dix minutes, seulement dix minutes, le temps qu'on te ramène au labo. Reste avec moi, t'entend ? Tu restes avec moi ! »

L'orangé se pencha vers Byakuya et posa un genou à terre afin de pouvoir le soulever dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper ses épaules que l'ébène toussa à nouveau avant de laisser échapper une longue plainte de douleur.

« Doucement Byakuya. Calme-toi, ça va aller.

- Ren…ji…

- Non fais pas ça Byakuya ! Fais pas comme si tu faisais tes adieux ! Tu m'entends ? T'as intérêt à rester ici avec moi ! »

Une sourde colère envahissait l'orangé. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'admettait pas, c'était que l'on baisse les bras, surtout venant d'un personnage droit et fier comme Kuchiki Byakuya.

Mais le capitaine de la sixième division ne l'entendait déjà plus. Ses pensées étaient déjà loin et se brouillaient de plus en plus. Il inspira maladroitement une dernière fois et Senbonzakura qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main se transforma en poussière qui se mêla au sable blanc du désert.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Kurosaki laissa tomber son deuxième genou à terre. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids insurmontable lui pesait sur les épaules. Tout son courage, toute sa bonne volonté s'étaient envolés. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour laisser parler ses sanglots.

Les deux autres capitaines spectateurs de la scène et Grimmjow étaient incrédules. Ils s'étaient rapprochés d'Ichigo peu de temps avant le dernier souffle de Byakuya et maintenant que tout était fini, ils se demandaient ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Ils se tenaient debout, droits comme des i, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils se trouvaient à des années lumières de Hueco Mundo, comme dans un mauvais rêve dont ils ne se réveilleraient jamais.

Hitsugaya serrait Hyorinmaru dans ses mains au point que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches et des larmes de colère avaient inondé son visage. Grimmjow ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter, sentant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans ce tableau. Même Kenpachi avait laissé une larme rouler sur sa joue, mais rien qu'une seule.

.

La colère et le désarroi d'Ichigo avaient eu raison de son bon sens. Son reiatsu explosa, clouant les capitaines sur place. Il venait de retrouver sa force initiale. Dans un sens, heureusement que Shirosaki avait disparu lui aussi, sinon qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire à ce moment-là.

Seul Grimmjow avait eu le courage de s'approcher et de poser une main sur son épaule. Toujours dans sa forme libérée, il n'avait senti qu'une légère pression lorsque les effluves meurtriers de reiatsu s'étaient échappés de l'orangé.

A son contact, l'orangé se retourna et plongea dans les bras de la panthère. Il se laissa aller contre son épaule, hurlant son désespoir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer le fier combattant Kurosaki Ichigo se laisser aller de la sorte.

Même lui, quand il avait perdu Ulquiorra, ne s'était pas lâché à ce point. Il en avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les émotions humaines. Le voir dans cet état lui pinçait le cœur. De la compassion. Encore une nouveauté pour le bleuté.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer à coups de longues et tendres caresses dans son dos et ses cheveux. Il essayait de trouver des mots, des sons qui pourraient le réconforter.

Ca lui avait pris cinq longues minutes mais il avait finalement réussi. Ichigo avait finalement fait baisser son reiatsu et Hitsuagay et Kenpachi avaient pu bouger à nouveau.

Les Shinigamis restés à Las Noches les avaient rejoints. Ils avaient su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand ils ont senti le reiatsu déchaîné du fukutaicho de la dixième et s'étaient précipités vers le lieu de la bataille, prêts à aider leurs supérieurs.

Ils restèrent eux aussi sur place, un peu plus en arrière, sans broncher. Ils ne voulaient pas altérer ce moment. Le fier Kurosaki Ichigo effondré dans les bras d'un Arrancar qui le cajolait pour réduire sa peine et le capitaine de la sixième division sans vie baignant dans une mare de sang aux pieds des deux hommes.

Cette vision avait quelque chose de surnaturel. D'ailleurs ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Malgré la tendresse qui semblait se dégager des deux hommes serrés l'un contre l'autre, une douleur énorme prenait le dessus en se rendant compte que Kuchiki Byakuya n'était plus.

Quand tout le monde avait eu le temps de réaliser la gravité du moment et qu'Ichigo s'était enfin redressé, Toshiro sortit son Soul Pager.

« Il faut les prévenir.

- NON ! Tu ne préviens personne !

- Kurosaki ! On ne peut pas le laisser ici, il faut que des membres de la quatrième division viennent récupérer Kuchiki taicho.

- J'ai dit tu ne préviens personne ! »

La colère avait à nouveau rattrapé Ichigo. Il ne savait pour quelle raison, mais il se sentait responsable et en charge de s'occuper du corps. Il n'admettrait pas une seule seconde que quiconque à part lui ne s'approche de l'ébène.

Il avait récupéré Zangetsu et menaçait maintenant son propre capitaine qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de ranger le téléphone spirituel dans sa poche, les yeux grands ouverts devant l'impétuosité de son jeune fukutaicho.

« Tu comptes faire quoi Kurosaki ? »

Un mélange de peur et de colère se discernait dans les mots du petit albinos. Comment pouvait-il oser le mettre en joue de cette manière alors qu'il était son supérieur direct ?

« Je vais le ramener moi-même. Et personne ne bouge, personne ne me suit ! J'y vais seul. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la noble dépouille qu'il souleva délicatement pour le serrer fermement contre lui. Certains Shinigamis présents ont même pu voir le furtif baiser qu'il avait déposé dans les cheveux noirs.

L'ébène dans les bras, il se retourna pour faire face à la nombreuse assemblée qui le regardait sans oser bouger ni prononcer un mot. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'ancien Sexta Espada.

« Grimmjow, ouvre-moi un Garganta. »

Le bleuté s'exécuta. De son doigt tendu, il ouvrit une brèche entre les deux mondes derrière Ichigo qui se dirigeait doucement vers le passage en tenant jalousement le corps dans ses bras.

Il lança un dernier regard vers l'assemblée qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Ils étaient cloués sur place. Non, c'était un cauchemar et ils allaient forcément se réveiller. Le sang de Toshiro bouillait dans ses veines et colorait ses joues d'un rouge vif sous la colère qu'il ressentait.

Juste avant que le Garganta ne se referme, l'orangé lança un regard désespéré vers Jaggerjack. Des larmes emplirent à nouveau ses yeux qu'il avait enfin pu sécher. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait quitter le bleuté.

Ce n'était pas la situation dans laquelle il voulait être pour lui dire au-revoir. Et même s'il était amené à revenir ici dans le futur, même s'il était sûr qu'ils se reverraient, il ne voulait pas partir de cette manière.

« Viens avec moi Grimm. »

Il avait simplement murmuré sa demande, mais le silence assourdissant qui régnait autour d'eux avait permis à tout le monde d'entendre sa supplique.

L'Espada ne se posa pas de question et se précipita vers le Shinigami au dernier moment et ils tournèrent le dos aux spectateurs de la scène qui restaient bouche bée devant la prise de décision et le départ inattendu des deux hommes qui avaient maintenant atterri sur la colline du Sokyoku.

.

« Wow ! On est bien là où je pense ? »

Grimmjow tournait la tête de droite à gauche, admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« Soul Society… Plus précisément le Seireitei.

- Ben merde alors, j'aurais jamais pensé que je mettrai les pieds ici un jour.

- Masque ton reiatsu Grimmjow, il faut pas qu'on nous repère. Et suis-moi. »

Jaggerjack reprit sa forme normale et fit baisser son énergie spirituelle au minimum en imitant Ichigo. Ils se déplacèrent discrètement à travers de petits chemins escarpés en priant pour que personne ne les rencontre.

Le bleuté ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait mais ça avait l'air assez important et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Shinigamis d'agir ainsi. Ca lui plaisait, il aimait transgresser les lois.

Il restait donc silencieux et suivait habilement le fukutaicho de la dixième division jusqu'à une petite maison sans prétention.

« J'espère qu'il a pas fermé à clé, dit Ichigo en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Essaye d'ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît. »

Ladite porte n'émit aucune résistance et Ichigo soupira intérieurement. Quelqu'un quelque part devait être de leur côté. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et déposa doucement Byakuya sur le lit et lui enleva son haori de capitaine qu'il plia soigneusement.

Il retrouva son amant qui semblait curieux de chaque chose qui l'entourait dans le petit salon. Ses yeux se posaient un peu partout, s'attardant parfois sur des objets de la vie quotidienne qui n'avaient absolument aucune importance.

« C'est pas mal ici, mais je pensais que les nobles vivaient plus richement.

- On est pas chez les Kuchiki ici.

- Ah ? On est où ?

- Je t'expliquerai ça en détail plus tard. Pour le moment j'aimerais que tu restes ici avec Byakuya. »

L'expression de l'orangé se fit plus sombre.

« Grimmjow écoute-moi bien. Si qui que ce soit à part moi ou un capitaine avec de longs cheveux rouges entre ici et s'approche de lui, tue-le, je me fiche de savoir qui c'est, tu le tues.

- Ah pour ça y'a pas de soucis, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

L'Espada avait étiré son large sourire carnassier à l'entente de l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Ca, Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander. Tuer, c'était sa manière d'être, alors si en plus il pouvait tuer du Shinigami, il n'allait certainement pas se priver.

Kurosaki lui sourit en retour un court moment avant d'adopter à nouveau un air plus sombre. Mais cette fois, empli de douleur et de tristesse.

« Et prépare-toi Grimmjow, quand je vais revenir ça va être assez dur à supporter. »

Ichigo se dirigeait vers la sortie mais avant qu'il ne puisse rouvrir la porte, un bras se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir les yeux turquoises se plonger dans les siens.

« C'est dangereux ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Enfin, je veux dire… On va se faire pas mal d'ennemis avec cette histoire non ?

- Ouais, on va se faire pas mal d'ennemis.

- Fais gaffe à toi Ichi.

- Tiens, c'est plus Shinigami ?

- Non, c'est plus Shinigami. »

L'orangé baissa la tête et retrouva un semblant de sourire. Alors il fallait ce genre de situation pour que Jaggerjack s'ouvre un peu plus à lui ? Plutôt ironique.

« A tout à l'heure Grimm. »

.

Le cœur d'Ichigo cognait incroyablement fort contre sa poitrine. Sur le chemin qui le menait à la capitainerie de la troisième division, il avait failli croiser Rukia et Yachiru. Heureusement, elles ne l'avaient pas vu.

Mais ce fut pire encore quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Renji. Il était l'oiseau de mauvais augure qui venait apporter une mauvaise nouvelle. Il était celui qui allait gâcher la journée de son ami. Il était l'homme que le rouge allait certainement détester pour lui avoir amené cette mauvaise nouvelle.

D'ailleurs comment on annonçait à un homme que l'on estimait énormément, que l'on considérait presque comme son frère, que celui qu'il aime est mort au combat ? Quels mots choisir ? Et comment faire pour que sa propre émotion ne le rattrape pas ?

A coups sûr, si Renji craquait devant lui, il n'allait certainement pas pouvoir se retenir. Et pour le coup, il devait rester fort. Il avait toujours su garder son sang froid. Même contre un adversaire bien plus fort que lui, il s'était toujours évertué à ne rien montrer de ses doutes.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas comment faire. Maintenant, il avait peur. Bien plus peur que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu par le passé. Même le soir où il avait rencontré Rukia, même lorsqu'il avait vu Grand Fisher s'attaquer à ses sœurs, il n'avait pas senti une telle boule dans son estomac.

Il entra sans frapper et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, il ne voulait pas risquer d'être interrompu. Renji était plongé dans un dossier et n'avait pas remarqué son entrée. Ichigo respira profondément en essayant de garder son calme tout en réfléchissant encore aux mots qu'il allait prononcer.

Et dire que le rouge ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Dire qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, probablement en pensant à Byakuya, sans imaginer une seule seconde que son monde s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes.

« Renji… »

Le capitaine de la troisième division sursauta sur sa chaise et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait même pas senti arriver. Sa surprise fut grande en voyant le rouquin en face de lui.

Il était tout de blanc vêtu, un uniforme d'Espada. Il n'en revenait pas. Ichigo qui portait ce truc blanc sur lui ! Enfin blanc… D'énormes taches de sang couvraient son vêtement et il avait la mine la plus sombre qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

« Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas être à Hueco Mundo ?

- Renji, je dois te dire quelque chose, ça va pas être facile et je sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le cœur du tatoué avait accéléré sa course dès le moment où son esprit lui avait rappelé que son ami était en mission et que, d'après ce qu'il en savait, la mission n'était pas encore terminée.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi. Comme une boule dans sa gorge qui grossissait, obstruant le passage de l'air dans ses poumons.

« Ecoute, je sais pas comment on peut dire ce genre de choses, je crois que tous les mots sont inutiles. J'ai juste pensé que tu aurais aimé garder ça. »

Ichigo se rapprocha du bureau du tatoué et y déposa la veste de la sixième division qu'il avait ramenée avec lui. Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur un point de la table en bois, il avait trop peur de croiser les yeux d'Abarai et de craquer avant que tout ne puisse être expliqué.

Renji regarda le bout de tissu replié du coin de l'œil et avança sa main pour s'en saisir mais fut coupé dans son élan.

« Renji, avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, tu dois savoir que je suis au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Je sais que vous vous voyez, je sais que vous vous aimez.

- Mais bon sang, de quoi tu parles à la fin ? »

Renji était maintenant partagé par la crainte et l'impatience. Qu'est-ce que le rouquin savait ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas être au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le capitaine de la sixième division.

Il voyait qu'Ichigo cherchait à tout prix à éviter de le regarder dans les yeux, qu'il était gêné. Et il savait aussi que plus il perdait patience, moins son ami pourrait être clair dans ses mots. Il fit donc un gros effort pour retenir le flot de questions qu'il voulait lui poser.

« Renji, ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît. Je sais que vous vous aimez. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir vous voir heureux. Renji… Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je voulais que tu le vois une dernière fois avant qu'il ne retourne dans son clan. Tu le mérites. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les mots se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. La dernière phrase avait été presque inaudible et le capitaine de la troisième division avait du tendre l'oreille afin de tout comprendre.

Et quand son cerveau imprima les deux dernières phrases, son cœur manqua un nouveau battement. Il méritait une dernière fois ?

Renji tendit à nouveau la main vers le bout de tissu devant lui mais ses gestes n'étaient plus aussi sûrs qu'avant, tout son corps tremblait de peur d'avoir compris les mots de son ami. Il essayait de se contenir, de se persuader qu'il avait mal interprété les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au tissu et le déplièrent. Sa poitrine lui faisait de plus en plus mal. C'était un haori. Un haori couvert de poussière et de sable. Il retourna la veste pour y découvrir une immense et horrible tache de sang séché et son cœur s'arrêta net en voyant le chiffre qui ornait le dos du vêtement.

« Bya… »

Un hoquet le prit violemment et un premier sanglot mourut dans sa gorge. Alors il avait réellement compris ce que voulait lui dire Kurosaki ? Ichigo était au courant qu'il avait une relation avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Et il était arrivé quelque chose à Byakuya.

L'orangé restait debout, il avait trouvé la force de lever ses yeux vers son ami. Il le voyait serrer la veste dans ses mains, il voyait la confusion dans ses gestes et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

Il s'avança de quelques pas afin de pouvoir tendre un bras dans la direction du rouge pour le poser sur son épaule.

« Renji ?

- Où est-il ?

- Je l'ai ramené chez toi. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division se leva instantanément comme mût par une force surnaturelle et sorti de son bureau à toute vitesse. La maison n'était pas loin, il courait le plus vite possible, Ichigo sur ses talons.

A ce moment, peu importait au roux de se faire surprendre, il fallait qu'il soit là pour son ami, il fallait qu'il prenne le rôle de soutien. Et il se préparait mentalement. Il savait que la scène à laquelle il allait devoir assister lui déchirerait le cœur.

Renji ne se souciait guère de ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui importait à présent était de pouvoir retrouver Byakuya. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur, une terrible erreur. Il ne pouvait rien être arrivé à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et s'il lui était réellement arrivé quelque chose, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi grave que cette tache sur sa veste de capitaine pouvait le laisser supposer. Byakuya était quelqu'un de fort, ce n'était pas une petite blessure de rien du tout qui arriverait à le stopper.

Arrivé devant sa demeure, il avait poussé la porte avec tellement de force qu'elle en avait failli sortir de ses gonds et stoppa net une fois à l'intérieur. Ichigo arriva quelques secondes plus tard, le souffle court et le front en sueur.

« Il est dans ta chambre. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Vous vous souvenez de la grotte dans laquelle s'était planqué Oussama ? Ben, cherchez pas, j'y suis pas. Me suis cachée ailleurs.**

**Note 2 : Miss Fromage par pitié ne me torture pas ! J'avais construit le plan de la fic avant de te connaître, je pouvais pas savoir…..**

**Note 3 : Non je ne suis pas insensible, pour preuve, j'ai moi-même versé une larme pendant l'écriture et le pire reste encore à venir dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Note 4 : Si je suis toujours vivante, vous aurez le chapitre suivant sous peu.**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Yumi-chan : Allez, c'est le dernier jour de juillet, tu es peut-être encore là alors j'en profite pour publier avant le mois d'août. Régale-toi (enfin, si je puis dire, le chapitre n'est pas très gai…). Malheureusement pour toi et peut-être aussi pour les autres lectrices, je n'ai pas prévu de ressusciter Byakuya… Mais il va se passer quelque chose entre Ichi et Grimm ;) Bonnes vacances !

Réponse à Cha : Effectivement, tout ne pouvait pas rester rose tout le temps. Surtout quand on sait que c'est un drame ! En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère te retrouver sur ma route une prochaine fois !

.

Chapitre 13

.

Le tatoué ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la pièce où il passait ses nuits depuis environ deux semaines. Son cœur battait à lui en faire mal. Il poussa la porte et une odeur de fleurs de cerisier lui monta au nez.

Il ne sentait rien d'autre, il ne voyait rien d'autre que cette silhouette allongée sur son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait penser à rien. Le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui et il était seul, seul dans une dimension où il n'y avait que lui et ce lit.

Il avança comme au ralenti, ses poings serrés se soulevant vers sa bouche pour retenir le cri qu'il allait pousser dans quelques secondes.

Ca n'avait servi à rien. Au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage impassible et sans vie de son amour, son hurlement de douleur retentit dans toute la pièce, résonnant contre ses oreilles. Il tomba à genoux, posa son visage contre la poitrine du noble et de longs sanglots déchirèrent ses cordes vocales.

Ichigo était resté en retrait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Renji. Le cri, les pleurs, la posture de son ami penché sur le corps de son amant venaient de lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol, fixant un point imaginaire et se concentrant dessus pour réprimer les larmes qui commençaient à remplir ses yeux. L'amour. C'était ça l'amour. Mais cet amour venait d'être brisé, emporté telle une cabane de bois sous l'assaut d'un tsunami.

Grimmjow était arrivé lui aussi et regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Ichigo. Il ressentait la douleur du fukutaicho de la dixième division. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du roux en serrant un peu sa poigne pour lui signifier son soutien et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Ces pleurs… Ces pleurs lui rappelaient les siens, ceux qu'il avait eus il y a presque trois ans en apprenant la mort d'Ulquiorra. Dans son esprit, l'image du Cuarta se dessina. Ses yeux émeraudes, sa peau anormalement blanche, ses cheveux de jais.

Lui aussi pleurait maintenant, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, la douleur était toujours la même au fond de lui. Il enviait le capitaine de la troisième division, le bleuté n'avait pas pu, comme lui, serrer une dernière fois son amour dans ses bras.

Dans la tête de Renji, tout se bousculait. Tous les souvenirs, tous leurs souvenirs du mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Les subterfuges qu'il utilisait pour se glisser dans la chambre de son amant, les regards qu'il lui lançait discrètement au milieu de la foule, les sourires, Byakuya ne souriait que quand ils étaient seuls, les bras du noble autour de lui, ses baisers, ses caresses, ce je t'aime murmuré un beau matin qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Il laissait ses mains caresser doucement la peau pâle de son bras. Ce bras inerte et désormais froid. Sa peau était tellement chaude avant. Tellement chaude que Renji avait en permanence la sensation de se brûler quand il le touchait.

Et maintenant… Maintenant, c'était froid, glacial, sans texture et surtout sans vie. Il redressa la tête et prit un instant pour le regarder.

Tout comme Ichigo, l'ébène était habillé en blanc. Il ne l'avait jamais vu porter cette couleur. Ca lui allait très bien. Son visage paraissait calme et serein, ne laissant aucune trace de la probable douleur qu'il avait du ressentir en se faisant blesser.

Il était toujours aussi beau, c'était indéniable. Ce corps était toujours le même, grand et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs et lisses, quelques mèches enserrées dans son éternel kenseikaan.

Il regarda l'objet un instant avant de tendre la main pour le défaire et l'ôter de la belle chevelure de son amant. Il avait pour habitude de le voir sans dans leurs moments d'intimité.

Renji venait de se rendre compte. Il avait compris dès l'instant où il n'avait pas vu la poitrine se soulever en signe de respiration qu'il avait perdu celui qu'il aimait. Mais à ce moment très précis, il venait de réaliser qu'il passait ses derniers moments avec Byakuya.

Son ancien capitaine, celui qu'il avait rêvé pouvoir surpasser un jour. Celui qui avait été son rival, qui était devenu son capitaine avant qu'une chose aussi improbable que l'amour ne s'insinue entre eux.

Il avait retiré ses doigts de ce bras anormalement froid, il ne pouvait plus supporter ce contact tellement différent des précédents et les posa sur le ventre, encore recouvert de tissu.

« Byakuya. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Comme ceux qu'il glissait tendrement à l'oreille du noble le matin quand il se réveillait. La sensation de savoir que ces beaux yeux ne se rouvriraient jamais était douloureuse. Jamais rien ne lui avait fait aussi mal.

Il reposa sa tête contre le torse de son amant et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, cette fois, silencieusement.

Ils avaient encore tellement de temps pour eux, ils auraient du pouvoir vivre encore tellement de choses. Et aujourd'hui tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien à part ce trou béant qu'il ressentait au fond de sa poitrine à l'endroit où était supposé se trouver son cœur.

Son cœur ne battait plus, le cœur de Byakuya n'émettait plus le moindre son, il ne le sentait plus battre contre son oreille. Et cela lui donnait la sensation que le sien avait également cessé ses pulsations.

Pourtant il continuait à respirer, à bouger et à ressentir les choses autour de lui. Cela voulait dire que lui, était toujours vivant. Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas Byakuya ?

Il fallait qu'il apprenne à vivre sans l'amour de sa vie mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Que fait-on quand on a perdu celui qu'on aime et qu'on ne peut même pas porter son deuil parce que leur relation n'avait jamais été exposée au grand jour à cause des convenances ?

Il n'aurait pas le droit de s'installer dans les premiers rangs lors de la cérémonie commémorative. Il n'aurait pas le droit de prononcer un discours pour pouvoir dire à tout le monde combien il avait aimé le capitaine de la sixième division.

Et pire, il n'aurait pas le droit de laisser éclater son chagrin au grand jour. Il ne savait pas par quel moyen Kurosaki avait été mis au courant de leur relation, mais il en était reconnaissant en ce moment même.

Si le rouquin n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas été mis au courant. Il l'aurait appris en même temps que tous les autres et n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire convenablement son deuil. Au moins, grâce à lui, il pouvait se laisser aller avant le moment fatidique de le ramener dans sa famille.

Il lui avait fallu trente minutes, une longue demie heure pour que ses sanglots cessent et désormais il était incapable de continuer à pleurer, il était vidé. D'une voix blanche et faible il demanda :

« Comment ? »

.

Au même moment, à Hueco Mundo, Toshiro Hitsugaya fulminait et Kenpachi essayait de le calmer tant bien que mal. Ils étaient retournés à Las Noches afin d'éviter une nouvelle invasion de Hollows.

« Arrête un peu de te tortiller comme ça gamin, tu nous rends dingues !

- Kurosaki ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? »

Le petit capitaine était toujours dans une colère noire. Son fukutaicho, l'homme sur lequel il était censé pouvoir se reposer, en qui il devait avoir une confiance aveugle l'avait menacé. Il l'avait trahi. Il les avait tous trahis !

Il aurait du s'en douter. Il aurait du voir les choses arriver dès le moment où il s'était présenté devant eux avec ces vêtements blancs. Depuis qu'il avait compris que le rouquin passait ses soirées avec l'ancien Espada.

Un homme venait de mourir et pas n'importe lequel de surcroit. Oui, la douleur pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses, pouvait faire perdre la tête à certaines personnes, mais rien ne pouvait excuser de tels agissements.

Il dégaina à nouveau son Soul Pager, mais la main du colosse retint la sienne.

« Non, attend encore un peu avant de les appeler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, si Ichigo est parti comme ça c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison.

- Et quelle raison serait assez bonne pour transgresser les règles de cette façon ? Et il a osé me menacer en plus ! »

Le capitaine de la dixième division hurlait de plus en plus fort en faisant de grands gestes pour appuyer encore plus son mécontentement.

« Oh baisse d'un ton tu veux ? J'en sais rien, je sais pas quelle raison il peut avoir, mais il a toujours fait ce que son cœur lui disait de faire. Alors laisse-lui un peu de temps. On va tous aller se coucher et y penser à tête reposée et demain on demande au taré de la douzième de nous ouvrir un Garganta pour rentrer tous ensemble. »

Pour seule réponse le petit albinos émit un grognement. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il allait accorder un délai de quelques heures à son rouquin de fukutaicho mais dès le lendemain matin, quand il le retrouverait, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure !

.

« Comment ?

- C'était un Vasto Lorde, Renji…

- Vasto Lorde ? »

Le tatoué restait la tête enfouie dans les cheveux de Byakuya. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce corps. Malgré la différence de sensation qu'il ressentait par rapport à la température de son amant, il ne voulait pas bouger.

Surtout, il ne voulait pas voir Ichigo. Il voulait entendre ses explications sans avoir à le regarder, sans lui montrer ses yeux rougis et son expression désespérée.

« Personne n'a rien vu. On était tous sur lui occupés à lui infliger le plus de blessures possibles. Personne ne sait ce qui est réellement arrivé. Quand on en a fini avec cette saleté je l'ai vu étalé par terre et je suis tout de suite allé le voir.

- C'est toi qui l'a trouvé ?

- Oui. Renji, j'ai tout essayé… Enfin, j'ai voulu le ramener au labo, je lui ai dit de tenir le coup… J'étais sûr que… enfin, tu vois, qu'on pourrait…

- Non, ne m'en dit pas plus… Tais-toi, ça fait trop mal. »

Les mots avaient été douloureux à prononcer pour Abarai. Et douloureux à entendre pour Kurosaki. L'orangé se tut quelques instants, laissant à son ami le temps de défaire le nœud qui s'était formé au fond de sa gorge et qui certainement allait le pousser à verser de nouvelles larmes.

« Renji ?

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que tu saches… Ne doute pas… Ne doute jamais de l'amour qu'il avait pour toi. Le dernier mot qu'il a prononcé, c'était ton prénom. »

Le tatoué releva doucement la tête et regarda avec tristesse le visage fermé de Byakuya. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis quelques minutes se frayèrent un passage entre ses paupières.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, le capitaine de la sixième division l'aimait réellement. Et ça c'était encore plus douloureux. Devoir l'apprendre sur son corps sans vie.

Il baissa légèrement son visage et embrassa les lèvres froides de son amant.

« Je t'aime Bya. »

Il se releva enfin pour faire face à Ichigo dans l'idée de le remercier pour son geste, pour son attention, pour être un ami si cher mais resta figé sur place. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et s'emplirent de rage.

Il venait d'apercevoir la quatrième personne qui se trouvait dans ses appartements. Il voyait celui qui se tenait derrière l'orangé et qui le tenait par les épaules. Il dégaina violemment Zabimaru et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Grimmjow.

En voyant le geste du capitaine aux cheveux rouges, Jaggerjack défit son emprise sur Ichigo et se dirigea instinctivement vers l'un des coins de la chambre, comme si ce geste pouvait dissuader Abarai d'en faire de la chair à pâté.

« Espèce d'enflure ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

Totalement abasourdi, Ichigo avait ouvert grand la bouche et les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de son ami. Quand celui-ci passa près de lui, il eut tout juste le temps de le retenir par le bras qui serrait fermement son zanpakuto.

« Arrête Renji ! C'est pas lui !

- C'est pas lui et alors ? Il est de la même espèce que la saloperie qui m'a volé mon seul rêve !

- Renji non… la voix d'Ichigo devenait suppliante. C'est ta colère qui parle !

- Oui c'est ma colère qui parle. Quelqu'un doit payer pour ce qui est arrivé ! »

L'expression du capitaine de la troisième division avait changé du tout au tout en un quart de seconde. Il était tout d'abord au bord de la dépression suite à la nouvelle et maintenant sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il fulminait de rage.

En soit, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Beaucoup de personnes pouvaient changer instantanément suite à ce genre d'événement. Ce que l'orangé ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il jetait sa colère contre le bleuté.

« Celui qui a fait ça est déjà mort Renji ! »

Il avait un peu repris ses esprits et son intonation était maintenant plus ferme et plus assurée. Il avait resserré la prise de ses doigts sur le bras de son ami. Il était très certainement en train de lui faire mal, mais c'était le seul moyen de ne pas voir un combat acharné dans les prochaines minutes.

« Ils doivent tous payer ! Il ne doit plus en rester un seul !

- Arrête, tu ne te contrôles plus !

- J'ai pas envie de me contrôler ! »

Le tatoué fit un geste brusque du bras pour se libérer de l'étreinte du roux et continua sa marche assurée vers l'Espada, brandissant petit à petit son arme à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Seule la haine se lisait sur son visage.

Le plus étrange dans toute cette situation, c'était que Grimmjow ne bougeait pas. Il restait dans le coin de la pièce qu'il avait rejoint quelques instants plus tôt et ne faisait pas un geste. Son regard alternait entre Abarai et Zabimaru, mais rien ne se lisait dans ses yeux.

En toute logique, et connaissant le caractère enflammé de l'ancien Espada, il aurait du partir dans un éclat de rire, s'emparer de Pantera et défier son adversaire par quelques paroles acerbes. Mais rien.

Soudain, Kurosaki vit quelque chose qui avait échappé au rouge. Grimmjow avait baissé la tête pour la relever presqu'aussitôt. Et à cet instant, pendant un tout petit moment, les yeux turquoises avait montré la résignation.

Comme s'il avait compris que ce devait être son destin, comme s'il acceptait sans broncher de devoir mourir ici et maintenant.

Ichigo ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. L'un qui voulait tuer, l'autre qui ne bronchait pas à l'idée de se faire découper en rondelles. Il s'agissait de deux des personnes qui étaient les plus chères à ses yeux et il ne devait pas laisser faire ça.

Le zanpakuto à présent dressé haut au dessus de sa tête, Renji s'apprêtait à donner un coup mortel au bleuté lorsque l'orangé se plaça entre les deux hommes, face à Renji, tombant à genoux les bras écartés.

« Non Renji ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux protéger cette… chose ?

- Renji ! Ce n'est pas une chose. D'accord, il n'est ni humain, ni Shinigami mais c'est un être vivant ! »

Abarai avait baissé son arme mais la tenait toujours fermement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de l'orangé ? Protéger un Arrancar ? Qui plus est un ancien adversaire direct qui n'aurait pas hésité un instant à le tuer lors de leurs combats ?

« Tsss. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire Hollow ! Ouvre les yeux Ichigo ! Dès que tu auras le dos tourné il en profitera pour tous nous liquider. Je peux pas le laisser faire !

- Non ! Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne Renji. Grimmjow n'est pas… Il n'est plus… Enfin… Je sais qu'il ne fera rien contre nous. »

Kurosaki restait toujours à genoux par terre et ses bras étaient maintenant placés devant lui vers Renji, pour l'encourager à ne pas reproduire son geste de tout à l'heure. Il parlait calmement, posément, comme si le ton qu'il prenait servait à calmer les ardeurs du capitaine de la troisième division.

« Comment tu peux faire confiance à ça ?

- Parce que… »

Ichigo s'affaissa sur lui-même, laissant retomber ses épaules comme si tout le poids du monde pesait sur celles-ci. Il posa ses mains au sol et baissa le regard comme s'il se mettait en position pour demander grâce avant d'émettre un long soupir.

« Parce que je l'aime.

- TU QUOI ? »

Les deux hommes qui l'entouraient venaient soudain de perdre tout leur bon sens. Ils avaient hurlé la question comme un cri du cœur pour ensuite rester la bouche grande ouverte sur le coup de la surprise.

« Je l'aime. »

Ichigo redressa le haut de son corps tout en restant à genoux puis fit maladroitement demi-tour afin de faire face à l'Espada. Les magnifiques yeux bleus le regardaient intensément, essayant de sonder son âme pour essayer de discerner la véracité des propos de l'orangé.

« Je t'aime Grimmjow. »

Renji, la bouche toujours grande ouverte, en lâcha son sabre qui s'écroula au sol dans un bruit métallique. Alors ça c'était la meilleure de l'année ! Même s'il les avait vu se rouler le patin du siècle il n'aurait pas pu penser ce genre de chose.

Le son désagréable sortit Grimmjow de sa torpeur. Il était resté immobile quelques instants à la suite des mots de Kurosaki, ses yeux azurs fixés dans le regard ambre du Shinigami.

Finalement, il se pencha vers le roux pour le mettre debout face à lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'avait aucune idée de la force qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. C'était tout simplement irréaliste. Je t'aime. Ca voulait dire quoi ? Dans le passé il avait prononcé ces trois mots à l'intention d'Ulquiorra, mais maintenant est-ce qu'ils avaient toujours une signification pour lui ?

Il fallait croire que oui puisqu'il avait été touché par la déclaration. Le moment était peut-être mal choisi, mais il était un peu ému. Alors oui, il avait eu envie de serrer l'orangé contre lui. Il avait eu envie de lui donner un chaste baiser.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait entendu ces mots à son intention. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime. Pas même la cuarta Espada. Jamais. Son ancien amour lui avait dit qu'il ne prononcerait jamais ces mots.

D'après Schiffer, ils portaient malheur. Peut-être était-ce le cas, vu qu'il était mort. Il a été tué par celui qui venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Vous avez dit ironique ? Oui, sans aucun doute.

Renji toussota pour rappeler sa présence aux deux hommes qui se tenaient l'un contre l'autre dans sa chambre. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Tout ça était pour le moins incongru.

Ichigo, qui s'était désespérément agrippé à la veste de son amant desserra sa prise avec une grimace de douleur. Il avait refermé ses doigts tellement fort qu'il avait maintenant du mal à les déplier.

Il osa un regard vers les yeux de Grimmjow. Apparemment, le bleuté n'avait aucune envie de se moquer de lui, de lui faire une remarque acerbe ou de le repousser. Il en était soulagé. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment l'ex Sexta pouvait réagir à ce genre de déclaration.

D'ailleurs pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait ? Parce qu'il était sur le point de se faire tuer ? Pour le sauver d'une situation dangereuse ? Peut-être. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de prononcer les mots fatidiques, alors oui, peut-être était-il réellement amoureux du bleuté.

« Renji, je…

- Non c'est pas la peine. Je veux juste être tranquille maintenant.

- Il faut que tu manges, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Force-toi. »

Ichigo l'attrapa par la manche et le fit sortir de la chambre pour l'emmener avec lui vers la cuisine. Le rouge l'avait suivi à contre cœur, il ne voulait pas quitter cette pièce où se trouvait son amant.

Son amant. Il n'arrivait pas encore à y penser au passé. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour se rendre réellement compte des événements ?

Kurosaki prépara un repas basique. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en cuisine. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire cuire était du riz. Les trois hommes se contentèrent alors d'un bol chacun. De toute façon aucun n'avait vraiment faim. Ils mangeaient parce qu'ils le devaient, tout simplement.

Le repas fut silencieux d'un bout à l'autre. Aucun ne trouvait de sujet de conversation valable. De toute façon, il fallait respecter le deuil de Renji, non ?

Une fois son bol terminé, Abarai se releva et déposa sa vaisselle et ses baguettes dans l'évier. Sans un mot, il prit la direction de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant seuls Ichigo et Grimmjow.

L'orangé débarrassa la table et entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas. Maintenant que le rouge les avait quittés, ils auraient pu essayer d'engager la conversation, mais ils étaient l'un comme l'autre gêné.

Ichigo ne trouvait rien à dire, sans compter que c'était lui qui avait fait sa déclaration au bleuté et depuis celui-ci n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de l'embrasser. Le lieutenant de la dixième division estimait que ce n'était pas à lui d'ouvrir les hostilités.

Grimmjow ne trouvait rien à dire parce qu'il était toujours sous le coup de la déclaration que lui avait faite l'orangé. Que pouvait-on bien répondre à un je t'aime ? Moi aussi ? Mais était-ce vraiment réciproque ?

Il regardait Kurosaki terminer de ranger la cuisine puis se diriger vers la chambre de Renji pour en ouvrir la porte.

Ichigo voulait simplement voir si son ami n'avait besoin de rien. Il l'avait trouvé endormi, sans doute épuisé par toutes les émotions de la journée, serrant le corps de Byakuya dans ses bras.

De nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux avant de sentir une poigne ferme dans ses cheveux et le tirer en arrière.

Il ne cria pas pour ne pas réveiller le capitaine de la troisième division, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Le bleuté le conduisait à travers toute la maison jusqu'à atteindre une petite pièce totalement vide de meubles à part un futon.

Il lança l'orangé à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte avec violence.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Ce chapitre arrive en retard par rapport à mon planning, mais des événements inattendus et surtout déplaisants sont survenus au cours de la semaine. Normalement à partir de maintenant, tout devrait rentrer en ordre et les publications seront plus proches à nouveau.**

**Note 2 : Je vous promets qu'à partir de maintenant je laisse ce pauvre Renji tranquille. Il a assez souffert.**

**Note 3 : A bientôt !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à rose de la banquise : Ne fais pas tout de suite un burn out complet, j'ai encore besoin de mes lectrices revieweuses, la fic est encore loin d'être terminée ^^

.

Chapitre 14

.

« Doucement Grimmjow, ne réveille pas Renji. »

Le bleuté se relâchait totalement en ce qui concernait le niveau de décibels qui sortaient de sa bouche et la maison était assez petite. L'orangé était même presque sûr que sa voix portait jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Son ami avait certainement eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir avec tout ce qu'il venait de traverser et toutes les pensées qui passaient par son esprit. Alors il ne valait mieux pas le réveiller et le laisser passer sa dernière nuit avec l'homme qu'il aimait sans accrochage.

« Je m'en fous de le réveiller ou non ! »

Malgré tout, Jaggerjack avait baissé le volume, conscient que leur conversation devait rester du domaine privé.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'est passé par la tête Shinigami ? »

Shinigami ? Alors il avait mis l'Arrancar en colère au point de régresser à nouveau en Shinigami ? Il avait tellement aimé entendre son prénom dans la bouche du bleuté un peu plus tôt et il venait déjà de perdre ce privilège.

« Grimmjow…

- Non n'essaye même pas de faire les yeux doux ! Le chantage à l'affectif ça marche pas avec moi. Tu vas pas tourner autour du pot et tu vas me dire ce qui t'a pris de dire à ce type que tu m'aimais.

- Il m'a rien pris du tout ! Je… C'est sorti tout seul. Je sais pas moi !

- Ouais. T'as vu que le mec allait me découper en rondelles et t'as rien trouvé de mieux pour lui clouer le bec.

- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. »

Ichigo stoppa net. Comme Grimmjow restait silencieux, il prit une grande inspiration. Après tout, ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Alors autant creuser le fond et tout déballer.

« Grimmjow. Tu sais pas ce que je peux avoir au fond de moi. Même moi je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai vécu pas mal de rebondissements dans ma vie ces derniers temps. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire ma mort. Je ne sais plus où je suis, avec qui je suis et comment je suis. A quel monde j'appartiens ? Qui sont mes alliés, qui sont mes ennemis ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis complètement perdu et je ne suis sûr de rien. »

Le bleuté l'observait attentivement, le laissant débiter son flot de paroles.

« Mais ce que je sais, et ce depuis que j'ai remis les pieds à Hueco Mundo il y a deux mois, c'est que sans que je sache pourquoi, je me sens bien en ta présence. Tu me guides, tu me rassures. Je suis bien quand tu es près de moi. Je me relâche totalement quand je sais que tu es là et j'oublie pour un moment mes prises de tête. Et je… Je… »

L'orangé baissa la tête, passablement gêné par la suite de sa phrase.

« Je n'ai plus envie, je n'ai plus la force de passer une nuit autre part que dans le même lit que toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, même quand j'étais encore vivant. Alors oui, je t'interdis de penser que c'était juste un moyen de détourner l'attention de Renji. Et je te le redis encore une fois. Je t'aime Grimmjow !

- Tsss. Foutaises ! »

Le visage d'Ichigo vira au rouge sang. Le rouge de la colère qui se répandait en lui et s'insinuait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas ! Comment osait-il mettre en doute sa parole ? Alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère de sa vie.

Jamais il ne s'était ouvert à ce point à qui que ce soit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé vider son âme pour quelqu'un. Il l'avait fait, et Grimmjow ne le croyait pas. Il avait envie de le frapper.

D'ailleurs son poing se ferma de rage et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans la paume de sa main. Le bleuté n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup arriver. Tout était allé tellement vite.

Et maintenant il était là, penaud, les fesses contre le sol à se masser la joue suite à l'impact.

« T'as vraiment un problème, Shinigami ! »

Ichigo se rua vers lui, lui attrapant le col pour le secouer.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais Shinigami ! Je… Je… »

Kurosaki ne put terminer sa phrase, la déception, la tristesse et la rage faisaient couler ses larmes le long de ses joues. Il avait le souffle court et n'arrivait plus à parler correctement.

Etonnamment, Grimmjow se laissait faire. Il avait été cogné puis balloté d'avant en arrière mais n'avait pas bougé. Il avait encaissé sans broncher et avait laissé Ichigo lui crier dessus.

« Je t'aime abruti ! En quelle langue je dois te le dire ?

- Essaye celle-là. »

Le bleuté avait attrapé sa nuque pour attirer les lèvres de l'orangé contre les siennes. La douceur n'était pas le mot qui pouvait qualifier ce baiser. Il était rude, vigoureux, à la limite de l'acharnement.

Jaggerjack en avait besoin, tout comme Ichigo. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné comme ils en avaient déjà connus. C'était tout autre chose, une chose qu'aucun n'avait encore jamais ressenti et qu'ils ne pouvaient décrire.

C'était brute mais sans l'être réellement, c'était doux mais ce n'était pas tendre. Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi laisser transparaitre dans cette étreinte. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à ce moment, il fallait qu'il l'embrasse.

Comment avait-il pu douter une seconde du rouquin ? Comment avait-il seulement osé ne pas croire ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il savait que Kurosaki était un homme droit. Un peu tête brûlée sur les bords, mais jamais il n'avait eu à hésiter sur la confiance qu'il lui portait.

Quand ils manquèrent tous deux d'air, Grimmjow se recula et posa son front sur celui de l'orangé.

« Ichigo. »

Cette vague de soulagement qui le submergea le réchauffa des orteils à la racine des cheveux. Il était redevenu Ichigo et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il resterait définitivement Ichigo. Shinigami, c'était terminé.

Fini, enterré le sobriquet péjoratif. Et il était heureux. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire ressentir cette chaleur. Rien à part son prénom dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait.

« Ichigo. Je ne te le dirai pas. Je ne pense pas ressentir la même chose que toi. Peut-être qu'un jour. Mais je ne te le dirai pas. Jamais. Ces mots portent malheur. Si un jour j'éprouve la même chose que toi, tu le sauras, mais pas par des mots.

- Peu importe. Je le dirai pour nous deux. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se laissant mutuellement aller contre le corps de l'autre. Ils avaient chacun besoin d'un soutien et l'autre était le meilleur appui qui soit.

Ils restèrent longuement à terre, assis sur le plancher de leur chambre d'une nuit dans la maison de fonction de Renji. Ils ne disaient plus rien, ils se contentaient simplement de se regarder tendrement et de s'embrasser.

Finalement, c'était le moment le plus intime qu'ils aient vécu ensemble jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient beau avoir couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises, rien ne valait ces instants où ils se parlaient silencieusement par les gestes qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Ils se couchèrent au bout de longues minutes. Ichigo s'était blotti tout contre l'Arrancar, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. Il le serrait jalousement contre lui. Il réalisa à quel point les mots qu'il avait prononcés plus tôt étaient vrais. Jamais plus il ne pourrait s'imaginer passer une seule nuit loin de ce corps.

.

Renji avait entendu les éclats de voix venant de la chambre vide dont il ne savait que faire. Il ne dormait pas. Comment pouvait-il dormir de toute façon ?

Il avait senti la présence de son ami dans sa chambre, il avait alors simulé son sommeil, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Il avait rouvert les yeux une fois que sa porte fut fermée.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Dormir, ça voulait dire perdre du temps, perdre le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour serrer Byakuya dans ses bras. Et même s'il ne lui parlait pas, même s'il ne respirait pas, il serait toujours l'homme de sa vie, le premier qu'il ait aimé et qu'il n'aimera jamais.

Personne, jamais, ne pourra prendre sa place. Et même si ce corps était froid, il ne laissera jamais personne entrer dans son cœur.

Tout en caressant la belle chevelure ébène de Byakuya, il récitait des paroles. Des mots qu'il prononçait surtout pour lui, qui étaient là pour le réconforter.

« Un jour tu reviendras. Ton âme sera à nouveau ici, quelque part. Perdu dans le Rukongai. Un jour… Et même si tu auras perdu tous tes souvenirs, je te jure que je te chercherai et je t'obligerai à revenir vers moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non Bya. Je te le jure. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir loin de moi. Un jour… Un jour, on se retrouvera. »

.

Demain. Demain avait toujours été le jour préféré de Renji. Parce que demain était une journée de plus qui passait avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver son amour.

Par contre, aujourd'hui, demain était devenu le jour qu'il redoutait le plus. Parce que demain, il devrait se séparer de lui pour toujours. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, c'était demain.

Le soleil dardait ses rayons à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, annonçant une journée magnifique. Météorologiquement parlant, évidemment. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient mais Renji n'en avait rien à foutre.

Il avait beau faire un soleil incroyable dehors, à l'intérieur, dans son âme, c'était l'orage, le déluge. Le désespoir. Et comme pour essayer d'éviter ce qui était inévitable, il serra encore plus fort le corps froid contre lui.

Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient réveillés et le capitaine de la troisième division les entendait s'affairer dans la cuisine, probablement pour préparer un petit déjeuner. Il ne mangerait pas. Il n'avait absolument pas faim.

Le moment tant redouté arriva bien trop vite à son goût. L'orangé était doucement rentré dans sa chambre et avait parlé d'une voix basse et très calme.

« Renji. Il faut qu'on profite de l'heure. Il est encore très tôt, si on part maintenant, on ne croisera personne. Il faut qu'on ramène Byakuya à Kyoraku. »

Abarai n'avait pas répondu. Il avait simplement détourné le regard pour le plus voir son ami en guise de négation. Il ne voulait pas. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Renji. Je te laisse encore cinq minutes avec lui. S'il-te-plaît, ne me force pas à te trainer hors de ta chambre. »

Kurosaki referma la porte derrière lui. Sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il poserait ses yeux de cette manière sur Byakuya, Renji essaya d'imprimer le moindre petit détail dans sa mémoire. Jusqu'à la sensation des cheveux emmêlés dans ses doigts.

Il avait versé sa dernière larme. La dernière avant de devoir les faire taire à jamais. En tout cas, en public. Il devait se préparer dès maintenant à rester fort durant la cérémonie officielle.

Ichigo était heureux. Il avait vu son ami sortir de lui-même de sa chambre, correctement vêtu et prêt à se rendre à sa division. Evidemment, il n'avait pas le droit de se rendre à la capitainerie de la première division, à partir de maintenant, il n'était plus censé être au courant de la disparition de Kuchiki Byakuya.

L'orangé pénétra la chambre d'Abarai et s'empara de la dépouille qu'il souleva délicatement dans ses bras. Avant de sortir de la maison, il se retourna vers Grimmjow.

« Reste ici. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es là. Je reviendrai quand tout sera terminé. »

.

Sur le chemin qui le menait chez Shunsui, Ichigo sentit plusieurs reiatsus pénétrer le Seireitei, dont un en particulier qui laissait échapper une immense colère.

Il n'avait pas fallu deux minutes pour qu'il se retrouve en face de toute la joyeuse troupe revenant du Hueco Mundo. La joyeuse troupe et son capitaine qui lui, fulminait de rage rien qu'en apercevant son fukutaicho.

« Kurosaki, mais que…

- Je le ramène chez Kyoraku Soutaicho. »

Toshiro avança un bras pour stopper l'avancée du rouquin mais celui-ci esquiva habilement le geste et lança un regard noir au petit albinos.

« Ne le touche pas ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il continua son chemin. Tous les hommes le suivaient. Une longue conversation devrait avoir lieu dans très peu de temps.

Le lieutenant Sasakibe se précipita pour prévenir du retour anticipé des hommes et les installa dans la grande salle de réunion.

Ils se tenaient tous droits comme des i, attendant la venue du commandant. Ichigo en première ligne, Byakuya toujours dans ses bras.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle, Shunsui se figea. Il prit une bonne minute pour se reprendre et retrouver son sang froid. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de question quant à l'état de santé du capitaine de la sixième division. S'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire, il serait à la quatrième division.

« Je ne vous demanderai pas de détails pour le moment, vous m'indiquerez tout dans vos rapports de mission. Je vais envoyer un papillon de l'enfer au clan Kuchiki et nous procéderons immédiatement à la cérémonie. »

Le lieutenant de la dixième division déposa son précieux butin au sol en prenant soin de replier ses bras sur sa poitrine, dans une posture droite et solennelle, qui reflétait le mieux la vision que tous avaient du capitaine Kuchiki.

« Kyoraku Soutaicho, j'aimerais vous entretenir à propos d'un détail qui a son importance.

- Toshiro !

- C'est Hitsugaya Taicho, Kurosaki Fukutaicho ! Je tiens à signaler une insubordination de la part de mon lieutenant ainsi qu'un grand manquement aux règles et aux lois de la Soul Society. Kurosaki Ichigo a fait pénétrer un Arrancar sur notre territoire. »

L'orangé ne put faire autrement que d'envoyer un regard assassin à son capitaine. Pendant que Shunsui les dévisageait avec curiosité. S'il avait su que ces deux se tireraient dans les pattes, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de les coller dans la même division.

« Hitsugaya Taicho, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous avons, pour le moment, d'autres priorités. »

.

Dans tout le Seireitei, des papillons messagers se posèrent sur différents doigts. Le premier avait été envoyé au manoir Kuchiki afin de les prévenir de la perte tragique. Les autres ne faisaient qu'annoncer à tous les Shinigamis une réunion urgente.

Renji avait su, dès l'arrivée du petit insecte noir, de quoi il s'agissait. Il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir et rassembla ses hommes afin de se rendre à la capitainerie de la première division.

La pièce, bien qu'immense, était submergée par toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Une estrade avait été installée et une table se trouvait au centre. Table qui accueillerait le corps de Byakuya sur un brancard quelques minutes plus tard.

Le Soutaicho fit son entrée suivi des hommes qui transportaient la civière. Aussitôt, la famille Kuchiki, Rukia en tête, le visage baigné de larmes douloureuses, prit place aux sièges des premiers rangs.

Un long murmure se répandit dans la salle. La nouvelle n'était certes pas facile à avaler. Résignés, tous prirent place sur les sièges restants, se regroupant entre divisions.

Machinalement, Renji s'avança vers le coin de la sixième, ôta son haori de capitaine et fit déplacer le jeune Rikichi pour pouvoir s'asseoir à la place réservée au fukutaicho. Au fond, il se sentait toujours un membre de cette division.

La cérémonie fut courte mais emplie d'émotion. De ci de là, on entendait certains membres de la famille verser une larme et le capitaine de la troisième division dû se retenir fortement pour ne pas mêler ses pleurs aux leurs.

Quand Shunsui posa la garde de son zanpakuto sur le front de Byakuya pour que son âme s'évapore, il fit un effort incommensurable pour ne pas laisser échapper le lourd sanglot qu'il retenait dans sa poitrine.

« Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités. Hitsugaya taicho, Zaraki taicho et Kurosaki fukutaicho veuillez me suivre je vous prie. »

Voilà. C'était l'heure des règlements de compte. Il devait bien en passer par là. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de pouvoir s'en sortir avec une simple petite tape sur les doigts.

Mais bizarrement, Shunsui avait pris la direction de la sortie. Ils devaient le suivre, c'était donc qu'il les amenait quelque part. Où, là était la question.

« Etant donné les faits qui sont reprochés à Kurosaki fukutaicho, il est plus judicieux de nous rendre immédiatement au lieu adéquat. Je ne suis pas habilité à faire un procès. Et honnêtement, je n'en ai pas envie. »

Renji les suivait de loin, essayant de glaner des informations utiles sur la suite des événements. Mais il ne les entendait pas. Il ne distinguait aucun son.

Inévitablement, son visage si mit à pâlir quand il se rendit compte de la direction que prenaient les quatre hommes. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ça sentait très mauvais pour Ichigo.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Shunsui les avait vraiment amenés là-bas. Un éclair traversa soudain son esprit. Grimmjow. Grimmjow n'était pas avec eux à la cérémonie et selon toute logique, il devrait encore se trouver chez lui à l'heure qu'il était.

Usant du shunpo à s'en essouffler, il se dirigea vers son logement de fonction et entra avec fracas. Le bleuté était toujours là, affalé sur un canapé, semblant s'ennuyer à mourir.

« Grimmjow !

- Quoi ?

- On a un problème. »

Abarai prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et aviser de la situation et de la manière de procéder.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais les choses prennent une tournure assez glauque. Ne pose pas de questions et viens avec moi.

- Ichigo m'a dit de rester ici. Je reste ici et je l'attends. »

Renji haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Depuis quand tu écoutes Ichigo ?

- Depuis qu'il fait n'importe quoi en m'amenant ici et en disant qu'il m'aime.

- Justement, il a fait n'importe quoi en t'amenant ici. Tu es toujours un ennemi à abattre à la Soul Society et maintenant ils vont savoir que tu es là. Alors tu bouges tes fesses et tu viens avec moi !

- Et pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?

- Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, je suis le seul sur qui tu puisses compter hormis Ichigo. »

Le bleuté fit une grimace mais obtempéra finalement. Enfin, obtempérer… Il se contentait de suivre le capitaine aux longs cheveux rouges qui le tirait fortement par le bras.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, prier pour que tout le monde ait vaqué à ses occupations et ne les voit pas. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse à amener l'Arrancar vers le Dangai qui les mènerait au monde réel.

Une fois sur terre, il se permit de relâcher la pression sur le bras du bleuté et le laissa marcher simplement à ses côtés.

« Je préviendrai Ichigo. Je lui dirai où tu es. Crois-moi, il valait mieux que je te ramène ici. Même si personne ne savait que tu étais chez moi, ils auraient fini tôt ou tard par s'en apercevoir. Ta tête n'est pas encore mise à prix, mais ça va être fait dans les prochaines secondes.

- Si déjà tu veux que je quitte le Seireitei, autant me laisser retourner chez moi non ?

- Baka ! Hueco Mundo est le premier endroit qu'ils iront fouiller quand ils verront que tu n'es pas à la Soul Society !

- Tss. »

Grimmjow continua de marcher doucement, ne se souciant plus de ce que Renji pouvait lui dire, les mots glissaient jusqu'à ses oreilles mais il ne les écoutait pas.

Maintenant, il devait se trouver un endroit pour vivre. Il devrait se fondre dans le monde des humains, agir comme eux. Il n'aimait pas les humains, ils étaient faibles, n'avaient aucune importance.

Mais attendez, les humains ne pouvaient même pas le voir ! Alors il serait seul. Complètement seul. Comme à Hueco Mundo avant qu'Ichigo ne revienne. Allait-il pouvoir à nouveau se faire à l'isolation ?

Voyant que l'ex Sexta avait pris la direction d'un entrepôt désaffecté, Renji se rassura quant à ses intentions de rester sur terre. Il pénétra avec lui dans la grande bâtisse vide.

« Je reviendrai te voir demain, je m'arrangerai pour avoir une mission dans le monde réel et je te donnerai des nouvelles. Je demanderai aussi à Urahara de te préparer un gigai. »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de le regarder d'un air à la limite de l'ahurissement. Quoi qu'il pouvait bien se passer, il ne comprenait absolument rien à rien.

Le capitaine de la troisième division fit demi-tour après l'avoir brièvement salué pour retourner d'où il venait toujours en priant pour que personne ne le remarque.

.

Les quatre hommes avaient presque terminé leur marche et ils arriveraient bientôt à destination.

Ichigo voyait au loin un bâtiment se dessiner. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il ne savait pas ce que Shunsui voulait ni ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

S'il avait voulu des explications, le rouquin aurait très bien pu les lui donner dans la salle de réunion de la capitainerie de la première division, alors pourquoi toutes ces formalités ?

Une haute porte se trouvait devant eux. Shunsui avait gardé la tête basse, Kenpachi grognait et Toshiro semblait étirer un timide sourire. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? C'était quoi ces cachotteries ?

Le Soutaicho ouvrit la porte en poussant lourdement dessus et invita tout le monde à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'orangé tourna la tête sur sa gauche, puis sa droite et enfin devant et derrière lui.

« Attendez… Qu'est-ce que ? On est où ici ?

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Mouahaha ! Oui, je coupe ENCORE quand il faut pas… Même si je suis presque sûre que vous avez deviné où ils sont…**

**Note 2 : Pour toute réclamation quant au temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre, il faut vous adresser à Miss Fromage (ouais, encore elle) qui a inondé ma boîte de messages privés… (Je te l'avais dit que je te dénoncerais ^^)**

**Note 3 : C'est pas vrai, c'est pas à cause de Miss Fromage, j'ai eu un gros trou noir pendant l'écriture, c'est tout. Mais rassurez-vous, l'inspiration est revenue.**

**Note 4 : A bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 15

.

Ichigo gardait les yeux grands ouverts de peur qu'un détail lui échappe, comme si tout s'effondrerait autour de lui s'il avait le malheur de les cligner. Cette pièce, ces sièges, ces panneaux qui se dressaient devant pour empêcher la vue de leurs possesseurs.

Shunsui, derrière le jeune homme avait dressé la tête mais baissé le regard. Même en tant que Soutaicho il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cet endroit. Le seul qui semblait tenir la route face à toute cette hsitoire était Hitsugaya.

Le petit capitaine entrevoyait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait des griefs à exposer et c'était la meilleure place pour pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans toute cette affaire.

« Nous sommes dans la chambre des 46 Ichigo. Ce que Histugaya taicho m'a annoncé tout à l'heure semble bien grave et je ne suis pas en mesure de juger de telles accusations. C'est ici que se déroulera ton procès.

- Mon… Mon quoi ? »

Jugé. Il allait être jugé. Tout ça parce qu'il a voulu que son ami puisse retrouver son amant avant la cérémonie. Parce qu'il avait simplement suivi ce que lui dictait son cœur. Et tout ça à cause d'un petit capitaine qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de douze ans.

Son capitaine ! Il était censé être là pour défendre ses subordonnés. Et là, là il allait l'enfoncer. L'orangé était écœuré.

« Hitsugaya taicho, veuillez exposer les faits. »

Le capitaine de la dixième division fit un pas en avant et leva la tête pour regarder droit devant lui pour s'exprimer devant l'assemblée.

« Le lieutenant de la dixième division, Kurosaki Ichigo, semble s'être rendu avec nos troupes à Hueco Mundo dans le but d'organiser une rébellion contre les Shinigamis.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Toshiro, tu…

- Vous prendrez la parole au moment où nous vous y autoriserons Kurosaki fukutaicho ! »

La voix sourde et grave avait résonné dans cet endroit au haut plafond et avait fait frissonner l'orangé qui avait tout de suite baissé les yeux. Si ça commençait comme ça, il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne.

« Reprenez, Hitsugaya taicho.

- Merci. Dès son arrivée à Las Noches, il a revêtu l'uniforme d'Espada et s'est ligué à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada du temps d'Aizen. Les deux passaient énormément de temps ensemble et semblaient comploter. Quand Kuchiki taicho est malheureusement tombé au combat, Kurosaki Ichigo s'est permis de me menacer avec son zanpakuto et a ramené le corps au Seireitei la nuit précédent notre arrivée, accompagné de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques moments. Ichigo devenait, au fur et à mesure des mots de son capitaine, rouge de colère. Il avait complètement déformé la vérité. Il avait amplifié la moindre petite chose pour en faire une véritable montagne.

S'il n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre, il était presque sûr de se retrouver condamné. Mais condamné à quoi, là était la question. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que la Soul Society appliquait comme loi.

« Kurosaki fukutaicho, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Toshiro avait reculé d'un pas pour laisser la place à son lieutenant qui s'avança, tête baissée vers les rangées de sièges devant lui. Il n'avait pas osé regarder le petit albinos en le croisant. S'il avait vu ses yeux, son caractère trop sanguin l'aurait certainement poussé à lui sauter à la gorge et cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver encore plus son cas.

« Tout est faux.

- Vous n'avez pas revêtu l'uniforme d'Espada ?

- Si. Mais si je l'ai porté c'était parce que mon uniforme de Shinigami était dans un état déplorable. Sale et déchiré. Et tous les vêtements à Las Noches sont blancs, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Vous n'avez pas entretenu de contact avec le Sexta Espada ?

- Il n'est plus Sexta Espada. L'Espada a été dissoute quand Aizen a été fait prisonnier.

- Répondez à la question, Kurosaki fukutaicho. Avez-vous entretenu un contact avec le Sexta Espada ?

- Oui. Mais simplement pour le combat. Il était des nôtres quand nous nous battions contre les Hollows.

- Hitsugaya taicho affirme que vous passiez beaucoup de temps avec lui. Pouvez-vous expliquer cela ? »

Le visage de l'orangé vira au rouge cramoisi. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait révéler à personne, du moins pour le moment, à part Renji évidemment qu'il avait du mettre au courant, était la relation qui le liait à Grimmjow.

Ses sentiments. Les sentiments qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à exprimer au bleuté. C'était personnel et il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit ne s'en mêle.

« Non.

- Avez-vous menacé votre capitaine avec votre arme ?

- Non. Je voulais simplement protéger Byakuya. »

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux à l'évocation du souvenir.

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris la liberté de ramener vous-même le corps de Kuchiki Byakuya, avant le retour des troupes ?

- Je devais mettre quelqu'un au courant.

- Qui ?

- Je ne le dirai pas. Cette personne n'a rien à voir dans toute cette mascarade !

- Kurosaki fukutaicho, veuillez modérer vos propos et bien songer à ce qui est en train de se passer. »

Ce qui était en train de se passer ? Un procès à sens unique. Il avait été mis au pied du mur et n'avait aucun moyen valable de se défendre.

« Kurosaki fukutaicho, avez-vous autorisé un Arrancar à pénétrer sur notre territoire ?

- Non. »

S'il pouvait au moins sauver quelqu'un, c'était le mensonge à ne pas manquer. Il devait nier la présence de Grimmjow en ces lieux. Quoique cela pourrait lui en coûter. Son destin, il s'en fichait un peu, mais le bleuté devait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Toshiro avait levé les yeux en entendant la négation d'Ichigo. Aussitôt, il releva la tête et le regarda d'un œil méprisant.

« Kurosaki, comment osez-vous mentir de la sorte ? Tout le monde vous a vu quitter Hueco Mundo ensemble !

- Zaraki taicho, avez-vous vu Kurosaki fukutaicho se rendre à la Soul Society en compagnie que Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? »

Le capitaine de la onzième division redressa la tête à l'entente de son nom. Jusqu'à présent il avait rêvassé dans son coin, se sentant à des années lumières de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il s'avança également et se plaça aux côtés d'Ichigo. S'il trouvait toute cette situation affligeante et qu'il en voulait au petit albinos de donner une proportion si énorme à cette affaire, il ne pouvait décemment pas mentir au conseil des 46.

« J'ai vu Kurosaki quitter Hueco Mundo en compagnie de Grimmjow, mais personne ne peut savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ni où ils sont allés. Il y a une possibilité qu'ils ne se soient pas rendus ici tout de suite et rien ne prouve la présence de l'Arrancar sur nos terres. »

Ichigo leva l'œil vers Kenpachi, reconnaissant de son aide. Même si, il le sentait, elle ne serait pas très utile.

« Kurosaki fukutaicho, nous allons organiser une fouille de la Soul Society, Seireitei et Rukongai inclus, afin de déterminer la présence ou non du Sexta Espada. Sachez que si l'on venait à prouver sa présence en ces lieux vous serez gravement sanctionné. En outre, votre comportement lors de votre mission, ainsi que vos agissements envers votre capitaine ne sont pas tolérables. Nous vous condamnons donc à une peine d'emprisonnement de six ans et vous rétrogradons de votre titre de lieutenant. A la fin de votre peine, Hitsugaya taicho décidera lui-même s'il tient à vous garder dans sa division. »

Ichigo était resté debout, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assimilé les paroles de celui qui avait parlé. Il ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux avait prononcé la sentence, mais peu importait.

La prison ? Pendant six ans ? Il était tellement sous le coup de la nouvelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de ces mots. Comment, pourquoi, c'était tellement irréel.

Puis une image se forma devant ses yeux. Grimmjow. Ils allaient effectuer une fouille complète de toute la Soul Society pour le retrouver. Même si la maison de Renji ne figurait certainement pas sur les premiers endroits de la liste, ils finiraient par le retrouver.

Et là, ils le tueront à coup sûr. Quant à lui, il serait certainement condamné à mort. Quoique, si Grimmjow n'était plus là, il pouvait bien être condamné à mort, il s'en fichait.

Hitsugaya avait été le premier à quitter les lieux, visiblement satisfait de la sentence qui servirait à coup sûr d'exemple à quiconque se permettrait de menacer son capitaine à l'avenir.

Kenpachi était reparti, comme il était venu. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne et il avait été embarqué de force dans toute cette histoire. Il ne comprenait pas le capitaine de la dixième division. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'aller aussi loin.

Seul Kyoraku restait encore avec Ichigo, attendant que le conseil des 46 se retire. Une fois seuls dans la pièce, le brun posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'orangé.

« Ichigo, je suis désolé.

- Tss. Ne joues pas la comédie, Shunsui.

- Non mon petit. Je suis vraiment navré que tout doive se passer comme ça. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'intervenir.

- Je croyais que tu étais Soutaicho.

- Tout ça dépasse mon pouvoir Ichigo. Il faut que je te conduise en cellule. »

Il attira Kurosaki vers lui pour le diriger vers un escalier dans le fond de la salle qui les mènerait au sous sol du bâtiment. Sous sol qui allait devenir la demeure de l'orangé pour les six prochaines années.

.

Renji était revenu à la Soul Society juste à temps pour voir Hitsugaya et Kenpachi ressortir de la chambre des 46. Sans Kyoraku et surtout sans Ichigo. Le fait que son ami ne soit pas avec eux n'était franchement pas bon signe.

Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi le roux avait été accusé, mais il se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose le concernant ou du moins concernant Byakuya. Si c'était bien le cas, un énorme sentiment de culpabilité le rongerait.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il restait debout devant la lourde porte fermée, aussi il eut un léger sursaut quand elle se mit en mouvement pour laisser ressortir le commandant.

« Soutaicho. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Ichigo ?

- Renji mon garçon, je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu te ronges encore plus les sangs, la perte de Kuchiki taicho doit être déjà assez difficile à supporter pour toi. »

Au nom de son amant, Renji devint livide. Ichigo savait qu'ils étaient en couple. Avait-il dit quelque chose ? Quelqu'un d'autre savait ? Etait-ce seulement encore un secret ?

« Comment ça la perte de Kuchiki taicho ?

- Oui. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne ressentais rien, il était ton capitaine et même si vous n'avez pas passé énormément de temps dans la même division, perdre un supérieur fait toujours quelque chose.

- Oh. Oui. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un ouf de soulagement. Bien sûr que le décès de Kuchiki taicho lui avait fait quelque chose, bien plus que ce que Shunsui pouvait penser.

Encore une fois ce pincement particulier vint lui serrer le cœur. Non, il ne pouvait pas porter le deuil de la personne qu'il aimait. Et devant tout le monde il se devait de faire bonne figure, simplement comme un homme qui respectait la personne disparue.

« Où est Ichigo ?

- Renji…

- Mais merde, dites-moi ce qu'il en est !

- Kurosaki a été démis de ses fonctions de lieutenant et se retrouve en cellule pour une durée de six ans à compter de cet instant précis. »

A nouveau le teint du jeune capitaine se fit plus livide. Ichigo, enfermé ? Six ans ? Apparemment, il avait vraiment eu l'éclair de génie en voulant à tout prix faire partir Grimmjow du Seireitei.

« J'ai le droit d'aller le voir ?

- Oui. »

Kyoraku accompagna Renji jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait vers les cellules, le laissant descendre seul les nombreuses marches qui le séparaient de l'orangé.

L'endroit était sombre et peu accueillant. Normal, pour une prison. Arrivé en bas, il put constater, à son grand soulagement, qu'une seule cellule était occupée. Ils pourraient au moins discuter librement.

Il s'avança lentement vers la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. Ichigo l'avait entendu arriver, sans aucun doute, mais ne semblait pas vouloir faire face à la personne qui lui rendait visite.

« Ichi ? »

Reconnaissant la voix d'Abairai, l'orangé fit volte face. D'un bond il se retrouva au bord de sa cellule et empoigna les barreaux dans ses mains.

« Renji ! Grimmjow ! Ils vont le chercher, ils vont le tuer !

- Shhh. Calme-toi. Ils ne vont pas le tuer parce qu'ils ne le retrouveront pas. »

Kurosaki leva un œil interrogateur en direction de son ami.

« Je vous ai vus aller vers la chambre des 46. J'ai eu un pressentiment. Je suis allé le chercher et je l'ai ramené dans le monde réel.

- Merci Renji. »

Ichigo fit passer un de ses bras au travers des barreaux pour attraper la main de son ami et la serrer fortement. Ses yeux semblaient suppliants, et une tristesse énorme filtrait au travers de son reiatsu.

« Y'a pas de quoi Ichigo. Je te devais bien ça. Après ce que tu as fait pour moi. Dis-moi pourquoi ils t'ont mis ici ?

- C'est Toshiro qui a tout monté. Il leur a raconté que je me suis ligué avec Grimmjow contre les Shinigamis, que je l'ai menacé et que j'ai fait pénétrer Grimmjow dans l'enceinte de la Soul Society. Kenpachi a essayé de me couvrir, mais ça a pas suffit.

- Je suis désolé mon vieux. Je sais pas quoi te dire. Enfin, si tu veux je peux aller casser la gueule à Hitsugaya taicho pour te venger. »

La plaisanterie amena un sourire sur le visage de Kurosaki. Le premier depuis ce matin quand il avait quitté Grimmjow. Grimmjow… Il allait vraiment lui manquer. Tout ce temps sans lui, comment allait-il pouvoir y faire face ?

Une vague de désespoir le reprit. Il devait se résigner. Se faire à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Et pour cela, il valait mieux commencer dès maintenant. Il aurait simplement aimé savoir qu'il vivait ses derniers moments avec le bleuté.

Il en aurait profité d'une autre façon. Il se serait imprégné de l'image et de l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait, afin de l'ancrer fermement dans sa mémoire, de ne jamais l'oublier.

« Non Renji, ça ira. De toute façon je suis sûr que mon père se chargera lui-même de lui rendre la vie impossible. »

Le rouge ricana légèrement à l'allusion faite au père d'Ichigo. Ca oui, connaissant le géniteur de son ami, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il se chargerait du capitaine de la dixième division.

« Comme tu veux, je suis là pour toi. Je reviendrai te voir, le plus souvent possible, fais-moi confiance.

- Renji. »

La main qui avait depuis quelques temps relâché le bras du capitaine de la troisième division s'en saisit à nouveau et le serrait le plus fortement possible. Cette étreinte était emplie de désespoir et Abarai ne put que constater les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter les yeux d'Ichigo à tout moment.

« Pour Grimmjow…

- T'inquiètes pas. J'irai le voir, je lui dirai que tu vas bien, je te donnerai de ses nouvelles, tout ce que tu veux.

- Dis-lui que je suis mort.

- Tu quoi ?

- C'est mieux comme ça. Six ans c'est une éternité et vu la situation, je ne le reverrai jamais. Je préfère qu'il me croit mort, au moins, il n'aura pas d'idée saugrenue comme faire sauter toute la Soul Society. Et moi, il faut que je m'habitude à être seul, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais tu sais, six ans c'est pas la mort, tu penses encore en humain. Six ans pour un Shinigami et pour un Arrancar, c'est rien du tout.

- Non Renji. Je préfère que ça se termine comme ça. »

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil d'Ichigo et s'écrasa lourdement sur le carrelage froid de la prison après avoir roulé le long de sa joue. Renji serra fortement la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne pour lui donner un peu de courage, même si ce n'était pas ce dont il avait réellement besoin.

Ce dont l'orangé avait besoin c'était Grimmjow. Mais Renji avait beau vouloir tout faire pour son ami, il savait pertinemment que c'était la seule chose dont il était incapable. Tout de même, annoncer au bleuté la mort de Kurosaki. Il devait se préparer à une énorme tempête de reiatsu.

Après un dernier regard, il tourna les talons, laissant Ichigo seul dans ce sous-sol immense et vide de toute présence à part la sienne.

Une fois seul, l'orangé se retourna vers sa couchette pour s'y asseoir en repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. La tête posée sur ses genoux, il laissa aller son chagrin. Sa relation avec Grimmjow était terminée.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de se faire à l'idée d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il devait s'en séparer. Finalement le bleuté avait peut-être raison, ces trois mots portaient la poisse.

.

Kurosaki Isshin s'était directement rendu dans sa capitainerie à la fin de la cérémonie en l'honneur de Byakuya pour se remettre à ses tâches quotidiennes. Il avait vu le visage de son fils pendant la commémoration.

Il savait que quelque chose de bien pire que ce décès était arrivé mais il n'avait pas voulu le déranger. Il s'était dit qu'il irait le voir plus tard mais apparemment, il avait été convoqué par Shunsui. Certainement pour le compte rendu de sa mission.

Obnubilé par la pensée de son fils, il se décida à prendre une pause pour aller voir son rejeton, laissant la suite du travail à Nanao. Elle avait été habituée à la fainéantise de Kyoraku, cela aurait été cruel de changer si brusquement ses habitudes.

En arrivant à la dixième division, il ouvrit la porte du bureau des supérieurs sans annoncer son entrée. Il avisa la pièce avant de faire quelques pas en avant.

Le petit capitaine qui occupait son ancien poste était à son bureau en train d'éplucher une montagne de dossiers qui s'étaient accumulés pendant son absence. Mais Ichigo n'était pas là.

D'ailleurs, il semblait même qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce bureau depuis son retour. Rien n'avait été dérangé, tout était à sa place et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de présence de l'orangé dans les lieux.

« Hitsugaya taicho, où se trouve votre lieutenant ? »

Toshiro leva à peine un sourcil pour regarder son interlocuteur puis retourna à son dossier pour le terminer avant de poser sa plume et de lever la tête en direction du capitaine de la huitième division.

« Kurosaki Ichigo n'est désormais plus mon lieutenant.

- Comment ça ? »

.

Grimmjow semblait avoir pris ses aises dans l'entrepôt désaffecté dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait d'abord tourné en rond après le départ du capitaine aux cheveux rouges, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ici.

Au fond, ce type n'avait peut-être pas tord, si une chasse à l'homme était organisé à la Soul Society et qu'il en était le gibier, mieux valait fuir. Il était fort, mais pas à ce point. S'il devait se retrouver seul face à une armée entière de Shinigamis, il y resterait probablement.

Tout ce qui lui restait était d'attendre, de prendre son mal en patience et s'occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait en attendant des nouvelles. Mieux, en attendant de revoir Ichigo.

Il ne pouvait le nier, que ce gamin lui dise qu'il était amoureux de lui l'avait totalement dérouté. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus que ça en tête. Les mots lui trottaient dans le cerveau, revenant inlassablement dans sa mémoire.

Je t'aime. Tsss. Quelle bêtise ! Enfin… Peut-être pas tant que ça. Il avait rejeté l'idée même d'éprouver à nouveau des sentiments pour quelqu'un depuis qu'Ulquiorra n'était plus là.

Quand le Shinigami était arrivé à Hueco Mundo, il avait vu l'opportunité de pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec lui, de pouvoir se libérer de certaines frustrations. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il pourrait se rapprocher de lui. Au point qu'aujourd'hui, il avait presque besoin de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il avait enfin cessé de tourner en rond dans la seule et unique pièce immense de cette bâtisse quand il sentit un reiatsu s'approcher de lui. Il le connaissait, c'était celui de ce capitaine qui l'avait aidé dans sa fuite.

Que faisait-il à nouveau ici ? Et pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps avant d'entrer ? Il savait parfaitement que Grimmjow était là, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement pousser la porte ?

Impatient, il se dirigea lui-même vers l'entrée de sa nouvelle habitation pour surprendre Renji en pleine réflexion. Celui-ci fit un bond en voyant le bleuté en face de lui, il n'était pas prêt, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

« Grimmjow, je… Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Incorrigible… La fin du chapitre arrive toujours quand il faut pas !**

**Note 2 : Je ne peux décidément pas les laisser vivre une vie tranquille, il faut vraiment que je leur mette des bâtons dans les roues ! Méchante ? Oui, peut-être.**

**Note 3 : Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour les notes.**

**Note 4 : A la prochaine !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à ayu : Déjà merci pour la review, ça me fait plaisir. Je crois que tout le monde en veut à Hitsugaya en ce moment… Et tu peux me croire, c'est pas fini, vous allez toutes le détester. Pourtant, je jure que je l'aime beaucoup. C'est juste qu'il me fallait un mouton noir pour ma fic et c'est malencontreusement tombé sur lui.

Réponse à Cha : J'ai trouvé une lectrice aussi sadique que moi ? C'est possible ? *rayonne de bonheur* Dans ce cas, je crois que tu n'as pas fini d'aimer, parce que je vais encore être bien méchante par la suite. ^^

.

Chapitre 16

.

Isshin scrutait Toshiro d'un œil mauvais, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer au sein de la dixième division. Que s'était-il passé entre son fils et ce petit capitaine albinos pour qu'il ne soit plus à son poste ?

Voyant Hitsugaya replonger dans ses dossiers en faisant mine de l'ignorer royalement, il se rapprocha de son bureau d'un pas menaçant et réitéra sa question.

« Comment ça, il n'est plus votre fukutaicho ?

- Non, il ne l'est plus. D'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle, il ne fait même plus partie de cette division. Je déciderai si oui ou non il est digne de retrouver ma confiance d'ici environ six ans. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix lasse, ne daignant même pas lever les yeux vers le capitaine de la huitième division. Il n'estimait pas avoir à rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit, le conseil des 46 avait rendu son verdict, désormais, il s'en lavait les mains.

Devant l'attitude plus que désinvolte et méprisante de son homologue de la dixième, le brun frappa violemment du poing sur le bureau afin de réveiller ce petit insolent. Il allait lui apprendre que l'on respecte Kurosaki Isshin.

« Hitsugaya taicho, vous allez immédiatement relever la tête pour me regarder quand vous vous adressez à moi et m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici bon dieu ! »

Le petit albinos soupira avant de poser délicatement sa plume sur le dossier qu'il n'avait pas fini de remplir pour lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Il s'amusa presque de le voir rouge de colère.

« Si vous voulez connaître toute l'histoire, je vous prierai de bien vouloir consulter Kyoraku soutaicho et de ne plus m'interrompre dans mon travail. »

Aussitôt sa réplique terminée, il se replongea dans sa paperasse, feignant à nouveau d'ignorer la présence du père d'Ichigo dans son bureau.

Celui-ci, résigné et voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de ce petit arrogant, fit demi-tour pour se rendre à la capitainerie de la première division.

C'est sans ménagement qu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Shunsui. La respiration rauque après sa course et une main sur sa poitrine afin de l'aider à reprendre son souffle, il s'approcha de son vieil ami.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

- Isshin… »

En voyant son remplaçant à la huitième division, Kyoraku sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Kurosaki de préciser le sujet de sa question. Visiblement, il avait appris quelque chose.

« Isshin, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas de mon ressort.

- Comment ça, pas de ton ressort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ichigo ?

- Il y a eu un problème à Hueco Mundo. Il a été soupçonné de trahison, il a menacé son capitaine et il semble s'être un peu trop lié à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, au point de l'avoir emmené ici. Tu n'es pas sans connaître les lois en vigueur à la Soul Society. Heureusement pour lui, un manque de preuves concrètes ne l'ont condamné qu'à six ans d'emprisonnement. »

Le père d'Ichigo resta un moment stoïque. Son cerveau tentait d'assimiler tout ce que le commandant venait de lui dire. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête tournant et retournant dans son esprit.

Quand enfin il sembla avoir compris tout le sens des paroles, il ne put réfréner un violent tremblement de ses mains. L'énervement, la colère.

« Ils ont emprisonné mon fils ?

- Je suis désolé Isshin.

- Qui a été à l'origine de tout ça ?

- Hitsugaya taicho. »

Kurosaki ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations d'affilée pour calmer ses nerfs. Evidemment, vu la façon dont il l'avait traité quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne devait pas s'étonner que l'instigateur de toute cette mascarade était ce petit présomptueux.

« Isshin, comprends-moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de le conduire à la Chambre des 46. Les accusations qui pesaient sur lui étaient trop fortes pour que je m'en occupe moi-même.

- Je vais le tuer ce gamin !

- Calme-toi. Ecoute, six ans ce n'est rien et ton fils est suffisamment fort et apprécié pour trouver un nouveau poste de fukutaicho et une nouvelle division quand il sortira.

- Je m'en fous, de quel droit il ose douter d'Ichigo ?

- Ne va pas faire de connerie Isshin. Un Kurosaki en prison, c'est largement suffisant. Et tu peux aller le voir quand tu veux, il n'est pas condamné à l'isolement.

- Tu peux me croire, je vais tirer tout ça au clair. »

Isshin tourna les talons et retourna vers ses quartiers. Il était bien décidé à mettre certaines choses au clair, mais le plus important était de soutenir son fils.

Une fois la porte de ses habitations fermée, un éclair traversa son esprit. Une phrase qu'avait prononcée Kyoraku. Ichigo semble s'être un peu trop lié avec Grimmjow.

Puis une autre phrase, prononcée quelques semaines plus tôt par son fils. J'ai couché avec un homme.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Les deux phrases ne pouvaient pas être liées. Ichigo n'avait pas pu. Pas avec un Espada. Enfin, jusqu'à il y avait peu, il ne se serait pas douté une seule seconde que son fils puisse être homosexuel. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Non. Il devait chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il y avait sans doute une autre explication. Quelque chose lié à leur combat plusieurs années auparavant, mais pas une histoire de cœur.

Le doute étant vraiment trop fort, il quitta les quartiers de la huitième division, ignorant royalement Nanao qui le poursuivait en lui demandant de bien daigner l'aider dans les tâches administratives pour se rendre au sous-sol de la Chambre des 46.

.

Profitant du désordre qui régnait encore à la Soul Society et du fait que bon nombre de Shinigamis étaient encore sous le choc de la disparition de Byakuya, Renji s'était faufilé jusqu'au manoir Kuchiki pour emprunter le Dangai personnel du clan.

Il devait se rendre dans le monde des humains pour énoncer à Grimmjow le mensonge le plus fou et le plus grotesque qu'il n'ait jamais prononcé.

Comment allait-il pouvoir dire au bleuté qu'Ichigo était mort ? Comment tourner toute cette histoire pour qu'elle paraisse crédible ? Et surtout pourquoi le rouquin tenait tellement à lui faire croire à son décès ?

Il ne comprenait pas. S'il avait été dans cette situation il aurait attendu. Il aurait pris son mal en patience, comptant les heures et les jours qui le séparaient de ses retrouvailles avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ichigo n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de raisonnable qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Et si Grimmjow ne supportait pas cette idée ?

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi inconfortable. Il prit conscience de tout ce qui devait certainement passer par la tête du rouquin quand il était venu le voir pour lui annoncer la mort de Byakuya.

Il devait se sentir terriblement mal, il avait certainement du réfléchir pendant des heures avant de savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour ne pas trop l'affoler. Enfin, il devait certainement se trouver dans le même état que lui en ce moment.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte de l'entrepôt dans lequel se cachait Grimmjow, il ne pouvait se résoudre à frapper. Il restait debout, planté comme une souche, tournant et retournant encore et toujours ces questions existentielles.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en fit un énorme bond quand le bleuté apparut devant ses yeux. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à le voir ouvrir la porte.

Reprenant ses esprits le plus vite possible, il inspira fortement puis poussa un soupir.

« Grimmjow, je… Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Jaggerjack haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis s'écarta du passage pour laisser passer le capitaine aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci avança jusqu'au milieu de l'immense pièce et planta son regard dans les yeux de Grimmjow.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous déjà là ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me voir ?

- Euh… En fait, je… Il y a eu un petit problème à la Soul Society.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Tu vois, Ichigo…

- Quoi Ichigo ? Mais merde, tu vas accoucher à la fin ?

- Hitsugaya, son capitaine, a assez mal pris le fait de se faire menacer et il croit qu'il a comploté avec toi. Et quand il t'a vu partir avec lui au Seireitei, ça a été la goutte d'eau.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, il en a parlé au Soutaicho et du coup il s'est retrouvé en plein procès. »

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et relâcha sa posture droite pour détendre ses muscles. Il se sentait incroyablement crispé. Apparemment tout n'avait pas tourné en faveur du rouquin, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Renji paraissait tellement abattu.

« Alors quoi ? Il s'est fait taper sur les doigts ?

- Non. C'est pas tout à fait ça.

- Il est en taule ? »

Abarai devait lutter contre une furieuse envie de lui répondre que oui, Ichigo était bien en prison. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'en avait que pour six ans, que ça passerait vite et tout le tralala habituel.

Il maudissait Ichigo de l'avoir embarqué dans son mensonge. De l'obliger à rendre un homme malheureux. Parce que le bleuté aurait beau dire, il savait très bien, il s'en était aperçu, il tenait à lui, bien plus que ce qu'il avait pu avouer au rouquin.

« Non. Grimmjow, je suis désolé.

- Mais parle bordel !

- Ils… Faire entrer un ennemi au sein de la Soul Society en le cachant et sans le faire prisonnier, c'est un crime très grave chez nous. Ichigo a été condamné… »

Il avait coupé sa phrase. Décidément, il n'arriverait vraiment pas à faire sortir ces mots de sa bouche. C'était une véritable torture. Et il voyait Jaggerjack qui commençait à perdre patience.

Grimmjow semblait comme un lion en cage qui observait le dresseur qui tendait un morceau de viande sans pour autant passer son bras à travers les barreaux. Prêt à bondir à la gorge de l'homme s'il continuait à le narguer de la sorte.

« Ils l'ont condamné… A mort. »

L'âme de Renji sembla exploser en millions de minuscules particules. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait dit. Il avait trouvé une explication plausible. Et apparemment cela semblait porter ses fruits parce que le bleuté bougea.

Il s'était affaissé sur lui-même, sans toutefois tomber au sol. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son calme en passant frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Quand ?

- Tout à l'heure, peu de temps avant que je ne revienne.

- Alors il est encore en vie en ce moment ! »

Grimmjow n'avait même pas jeté un œil sur le capitaine de la troisième division, il s'était élancé en sonido à travers l'entrepôt pour en sortir.

Renji le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'il n'ouvre un Garganta. Il lui avait saisi le bras pour l'arrêter dans son geste, l'obligeant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Arrête, tu vas te faire tuer si tu retournes là-bas !

- M'en fous ! Je veux le voir !

- Grimmjow ! Ce… C'est trop tard.

- Comment ça trop tard ?

- A l'heure qu'il est, l'exécution et terminée. »

Le bleuté fit un mouvement brusque pour obliger Abarai à lui lâcher le bras. Il le bouscula en passant à côté de lui en reprenant la direction de l'entrepôt dont il referma violemment la porte derrière lui.

Renji qui l'avait suivi, eut juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas se faire casser le nez par le battant en ferraille. Maintenant venait le plus dur, devoir apporter son soutien.

Jaggerjack tournait en rond à travers toute la pièce. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. S'il restait immobile, à coup sûr, il s'effondrerait au sol. Il fallait qu'il reste en mouvement, qu'il oblige ses muscles à fonctionner.

Ichigo ne pouvait pas. Ne devait pas. Non. C'était pas possible. Il était trop fort, trop malin pour se laisser embarquer dans ce genre de situation. Il avait combattu des adversaires beaucoup plus forts que lui pour se faire tuer par une bande de crétins de Shinigamis ?

Bordel de merde ! Ichigo n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant ! Pas juste après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Alors qu'il venait à peine de s'habituer à sa présence à ses côtés.

Pas maintenant qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir qu'il pouvait y avoir une vie après Ulquiorra. S'il n'était pas le grand Sexta Espada, s'il n'était pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack, il se serait certainement laissé tomber au sol.

Il n'avait pas vu Renji rentrer à nouveau et qui l'observait en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour le calmer.

« Grimmjow ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Tu devais pas rester près de ton pote au moment où ils allaient le tuer ?

- Non. Je… Je ne pouvais pas. Pas avoir perdu Byakuya, c'était trop difficile.

- Tsss. »

Grimmjow stoppa ses mouvements et resta sur place pour dévisager le capitaine de la troisième division.

« C'est à cause de ce mini troll, le blanc-bec arrogant qu'il a été jugé ?

- Oui, mais…

- Putain, je vais le tuer le mioche ! »

Cette fois, Abarai ne se laissa pas surprendre par le mouvement brusque du bleuté et se positionna de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas sortir du hangar pour lui faire faux bond.

« Calme-toi.

- Me calmer ? T'en as de bonnes toi, monsieur je veux te tuer parce que tu es un Arrancar ! »

Renji baissa les yeux. C'était vrai, quand il avait appris la mort de Byakuya, il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour venger son amant, même s'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai coupable.

« Ca ne changera rien. Tu te feras tuer avant d'atteindre Hitsugaya, ça te servirait à quoi de te faire embrocher ? »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas. Le rouge avait raison, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il avança vers un petit tas de détritus qui trainait au sol et mit un grand coup de pied dedans.

Il avait besoin de se défouler, il devait cogner dans quelque chose. N'importe quoi, du moment qu'il pouvait faire sortir toute cette rage qui bouillait en lui.

Il attrapa une barre de fer et se dirigea vers l'un des murs pour le frapper encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Le dernier coup qu'il donna fut tellement violent que la tige de métal s'échappa de ses mains pour s'écraser au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Il était désarmé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui restait encore ses poings. Il les serra fortement et se mis à cogner le mur du droit puis du gauche. Il alternait les coups jusqu'à s'en faire saigner.

Il ne tenait absolument pas compte du filet cramoisi qui coulait le long de ses poignets, il continuait à se défouler comme si de rien n'était.

Voyant que Grimmjow ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il arriverait à épuisement ou qu'il se soit vidé de son sang, Renji se précipita vers lui pour le faire arrêter.

Il se saisit de l'une des mains avant qu'elle n'atteigne le mur et Jaggerjack stoppa net tout mouvement. Il était sur le point de l'attirer vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras lorsque le bleuté le repoussa violemment.

Comme s'il venait tout juste de comprendre l'horreur de la situation, Grimmjow sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba à genoux. Ses mains se posèrent au sol devant lui pour soutenir le haut de son corps.

Il voyait à présent les blessures qu'il s'était infligées et scrutait les plaies béantes sur chacune de ses phalanges. Il émit un grognement sourd avant de laisser échapper un véritable cri rauque de détresse.

Le capitaine de la troisième division resta figé sur place. Il se doutait bien que le bleuté tenait à Ichigo, mais pas à ce point. Pas au point de se rendre fou de la sorte.

Quand enfin les cordes vocales de Jaggerjack le lâchèrent, Abarai fit un pas en avant vers lui et tendit une main en direction du bleuté pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Grimmjow…

- Fiche le camp, dégage ! Laisse-moi, sinon je vais m'en prendre à toi. »

Il avait envoyé voler la main qui se tenait devant lui d'un geste violent qui fit certainement mal à Renji. Mais il s'en fichait. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste seul, il voulait être seul.

« D'accord. Je reviendrai te voir. »

Ce n'étaient peut-être pas les mots que Grimmjow voulaient entendre, mais c'étaient les seuls qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire. Il se résigna donc à abandonner le bleuté à son triste sort et retourna vers la Soul Society.

.

Isshin se retournait les sangs pendant tout le trajet qui le menait à la prison. Retournant encore et toujours les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit tout en essayant de se persuader qu'elles étaient le fruit de son imagination.

Arrivé au bas des escaliers, il vit Ichigo prostré sur lui-même. Cette vision lui déchira le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir un jour lui rendre visite dans ce lieu.

Son fils semblait complètement perdu, déboussolé, incapable de penser rationnellement. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était enfermé ici et pourtant il donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout espoir.

« Fils.

- Papa ? »

L'orangé leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Quand il vit que c'était bien son père, une énorme larme vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Il ne comprenait pas cet élan soudain d'émotion.

Tous ces événements l'avaient fatigué plus que de raison et le fait de voir la mine contrite de son père avait été la goutte d'eau. De longs sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse les contenir.

« Papa. Je suis… Je suis tellement… désolé. »

Il s'était approché des barreaux qui le séparaient de son père. Il avait du mal à parler, sa respiration se coupait à chaque nouveau pleur qui se faisait sentir.

Isshin glissa un bras à travers les barreaux pour empoigner l'épaule de son fils et la serrer fortement en guise de réconfort.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, rien n'est de ta faute. C'est ton maudit capitaine qui a tout manigancé. »

Ichigo leva un œil suppliant vers son père. Il avait tellement besoin de réconfort à cet instant précis que c'en était douloureux.

Comprenant la demande silencieuse de son fils, le capitaine de la huitième division glissa son autre bras à travers les tiges de métal pour l'attirer dans une étreinte.

Elle était maladroite et inconfortable à cause de la séparation qui les empêchait de se serrer convenablement, mais c'était suffisant pour calmer les angoisses d'Ichigo qui peu à peu reprit une respiration normale.

Sentant son enfant se calmer, Isshin desserra son étreinte pour forcer son fils à le regarder. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas oublié l'objet de sa visite, il voulait, une bonne fois pour toutes, tirer ses interrogations au clair.

« Ichigo. S'il-te-plaît, réponds à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Kyoraku dit que tu t'es rapproché du Sexta Espada. C'est vrai ?

- On vivait à Las Noches et lui aussi. Donc oui, je l'ai vu là-bas. »

Isshin grimaça, ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait. Ses doutes n'étaient pas calmés.

« Ichigo. Quand tu es revenu du Hueco Mundo la première fois, tu m'as dit que tu avais couché avec un homme. C'était lui ? »

L'orangé n'eut pas besoin de répondre, le ton rouge très prononcé de ses joues l'avait fait à sa place et le brun crut sentir son cœur arrêter de battre.

« Tu l'as vraiment ramené à la Soul Society ?

- Oui, mais… »

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était voir son père s'éloigner des barreaux de sa cellule avant de se rediriger vers les escaliers.

« Papa, attends ! »

Isshin se retourna pour jeter un œil à son fils qui tendait les bras à travers les tiges de métal, lui implorant de revenir vers lui.

« Ichigo, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- J'y peux rien. Papa, crois-moi. C'est plus fort que moi. Je l'aime.

- Désolé fils, c'est trop dur à avaler pour moi. »

Le capitaine de la huitième division fit définitivement demi-tour, en essayant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur les cris de son fils qui l'appelait, lui demandait de le pardonner, de ne pas l'abandonner.

Son cœur était en miettes, mais il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette révélation.

A nouveau désespérément seul dans ce sous-sol, Ichigo reprit sa place sur son lit de fortune dans la même position qu'il avait avant la visite de son père. De lourds cris de désespoir et de longs sanglots résonnaient tout autour de lui.

.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à sa capitainerie, Isshin croisa le regard rieur de Kisuke qui passait par là.

Ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi le sourire de son vieil ami l'avait tellement énervé à ce point et ne comprenant pas vraiment le geste qu'il avait eu, il regardait incrédule Urahara, les fesses au sol en train de masser sa joue douloureuse.

Sans se rendre compte de son geste, Kurosaki avait violemment frappé le blond sans aucune raison apparente.

« Eh bien mon vieux Isshin, je pensais que ce genre de salutation était réservé à ton fils. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Aïe aïe, apparemment, apprendre que son fils a une relation avec un Espada, ça peut vous retourner un homme !**

**Note 2 : Bientôt de gros changements dans la vie de certains personnages. Je relance un concours du lemon. Qui seront les heureux élus ?**

**Note 3 : Je ne sais pas encore quand je l'écrirai donc je ne peux pas vous donner de date limite de participation.**

**Note 4 : A bientôt !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Ayu : En effet, tout semble tourner de travers pour Ichi ces derniers temps… Mais Isshin n'est pas un mauvais bougre, faut lui laisser le temps d'avaler la pilule. Et Hitsu n'est pas encore prêt à se calmer. (si, si je l'aime beaucoup…)

Réponse à Rose de la banquise : Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver ! Le sadisme est mon rayon personnel… En tout cas pour cette fic ! Et oui, Ichi est un gros crétin, mais bon, comme tu dis, il faut bien quelques difficultés.

Réponse à Cha : J'ai pour habitude de condamner les drogues, mais là je ne peux pas te blâmer et je pousserai le vice jusqu'à t'encourager à continuer à prendre ta dose, d'ailleurs voilà ton petit shoot ;)

.

Chapitre 17

.

« Désolé mon vieux, c'était juste une impulsion. »

Isshin tendit un bras en direction de Kisuke afin de l'aider à se relever. Une fois sur pieds, le blond épousseta ses vêtements. Décidément, rien ne changeait par ici, il se prenait toujours des coups sans raison valable.

« Eh bien, que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel accueil ?

- Tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, j'avais juste besoin de libérer ma tension.

- Tu es tendu mon pauvre Isshin ? »

A ce moment Urahara regrettait grandement son éventail, il ne pouvait cacher le grand sourire qui barrait son visage. S'il rattrapait ces maudits gamins qui le lui avaient caché, il s'occuperait d'eux personnellement.

Mais le brun ne semblait pas le moins du monde faire attention à lui. Il avait réellement l'air perturbé.

« Oui. A cause de mon imbécile de fils !

- Alors va le frapper lui, pourquoi suis-je toujours le dindon de la farce ?

- Je vais pas frapper mon fils alors qu'il est en prison. Quel genre de père serais-je ?

- Le genre qui réveille sa progéniture en sautant sur lui à pieds joints ? »

Un nouveau coup. Et à nouveau ses fesses étaient au sol. Visiblement, Isshin n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le sarcasme. Un jour quelqu'un, il ne savait plus qui, lui avait dit de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler. Mais s'il faisait ça, il n'aurait plus le temps d'en placer une.

Malgré tout, en de nombreuses circonstances, comme celle-ci par exemple, il regrettait de ne jamais suivre ce judicieux conseil.

« Depuis quand Ichigo-kun est en prison ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oh… Et pourquoi donc ?

- Cet imbécile a cru que c'était une bonne idée de ramener un Arrancar chez nous !

- Ah donc, c'est bien Grimmjow que j'ai aperçu hier soir. »

Kisuke se grattait le menton, les fesses toujours posées au sol. Il avait pensé que cette position serait peut-être plus judicieuse pour éviter un nouveau coup inopiné. Malheureusement, il avait tort, puisque maintenant son ami l'avait attrapé par le col pour le relever.

« Comment ça tu l'as vu hier soir ? Et tu n'as prévenu personne ?

- Inutile, Ichigo était avec lui. »

Isshin l'avait relâché, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre. Par chance, le blond retomba sur ses jambes.

« Isshin, ce petit est fasciné par le Sexta depuis son tout premier combat contre lui. Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que ces deux-là se retrouveraient et que les choses évolueraient.

- Apparemment si puisque je n'ai rien vu venir.

- Peut-être parce que je connais ton fils mieux que toi. »

Cette fois, il avait senti le coup venir et esquiva le poing qui se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage en se baissant.

Le brun se prit la tête à deux mains. Et si Urahara avait raison ? Et si toutes ces années passées à jouer au père idiot l'avaient desservi ? Bien sûr qu'il savait que son fils était un Shinigami.

Il l'avait su depuis le premier jour. Mais pour ne pas lui faire trop de révélations, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était et continuait à faire l'imbécile.

Et son fils n'avait d'autre choix que de se tourner vers d'autres Shinigamis pour se confier. S'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour parler, pour avouer ses craintes, ses peurs, ses sentiments, il devait aller voir quelqu'un qui le comprendrait.

Et en première ligne, se trouvait Kisuke. Celui qui avait tout appris à Ichigo, ou presque. En cet instant précis, Isshin se maudissait. Il n'avait pas été le père qu'il aurait aimé être.

« Ecoute Isshin, si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas à moi, ni à ton fils et encore moins à Grimmjow. On ne peut rien faire pour sortir Ichigo d'où il est, la sentence sera appliquée. Mais il y a toujours un moyen de rendre les choses plus agréables pour nous. »

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur et le blond lui rendit un sourire moqueur. Bon dieu, mais pourquoi ne retrouvait-il pas son éventail ?

« Nous pourrions… Aller pourrir la vie de Hitsugaya taicho. »

.

Plus énervé que jamais, Renji revenait à la Soul Society. Il n'y avait pas d'autre expression possible, le capitaine de la troisième division était sur les nerfs comme jamais.

Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire ou à penser. Il était encore nouveau dans ses fonctions et certaines de ses tâches lui prenaient un temps monstrueux parce qu'il n'était pas encore habitué à les traiter.

Alors il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de perdre son temps à s'occuper les lubies de Kurosaki. Surtout si c'était pour le faire mentir, pour rendre Grimmjow malheureux. Et là, il était bien décidé à se rendre à nouveau à la prison pour dire ses quatre vérités à ce gamin.

Au moins, la chose positive dans toute cette embrouille, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à Byakuya. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se morfondre. Ce serait certainement une autre histoire une fois qu'il se retrouverait seul.

Arrivé devant la cellule du rouquin, il le vit à demi allongé sur son lit dans une position plus qu'improbable. Mais apparemment, cela ne l'avait pas gêné pour s'endormir. Il devait réellement être à bout de force.

En glissant ses mains dans ses poches, il en sortit des bonbons que la petite Yachiru lui avait donnés parce qu'il semblait déprimé pendant la mission du Hueco Mundo. Evidemment, il était déprimé, Byakuya n'était pas là.

Mais ça, il s'était bien gardé de le dire. Mais au fait, la petite lui avait donné les bonbons il y avait environ trois semaines maintenant ! Et ils étaient toujours dans ses poches ? Il serait grand temps qu'il se décide à faire une lessive !

Ne tenant pas compte du sommeil dont son ami avait certainement grand besoin, il balança les friandises en direction de la tête de l'orangé pour le réveiller.

« Oh, debout toi ! Faut qu'on cause ! »

Une longue plainte s'échappa de la gorge d'Ichigo qui ouvrit un œil en entendant une voix l'interpeller. Il avait tellement besoin de dormir et il avait enfin réussi à fermer les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'acharnait sur lui comme ça ?

Il regarda à travers les barreaux de sa cage et aperçut une crinière flamboyante. Renji venait apparemment lui donner des nouvelles de Grimmjow. L'orangé soupira, encore quelque chose qui remuerait le couteau dans la plaie.

La nouvelle de devoir passer six ans ici sans le bleuté, son père qui semblait lui tourner le dos et maintenant son ami qui allait certainement lui dire que Jaggerjack se fichait complètement de sa mort.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que cette conversation se termine rapidement pour qu'il puisse retourner à son sommeil et à son désespoir.

« Renji ?

- T'es un gros abruti Kurosaki, tu le sais ça ? Est-ce que tu t'en rends au moins compte ?

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Ichigo s'était relevé en grimaçant. Il avait gardé ses jambes repliées entre ses bras pour s'endormir et maintenant elles lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il prit quelques instants pour réveiller ses muscles pour réussir à se tenir sur ses pieds.

Il s'approcha des barreaux pour faire face à Abarai et planta ses yeux vides de toute expression dans les siens.

« T'as pas plus de cervelle qu'un bol de ramens, voilà de quoi je parle !

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout Ichigo ! Il fallait que tu m'envoies sur terre pour aller dire à Grimmjow que tu es mort, t'es vraiment trop con.

- Renji, je vais passer six ans ici. Grimmjow est un animal sauvage. Tant que j'étais près de lui je pouvais continuer à espérer le garder près de moi. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on peut demander d'attendre six ans. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit définitivement séparés.

- Si tu voulais la séparation, il fallait le quitter tout simplement !

- Je ne peux pas le quitter, je l'aime.

- Tu l'aimes et tu lui fais croire que tu es mort ? Ca c'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la bêtise ! »

Ichigo baissa la tête pour ne plus voir les yeux inquisiteurs de son ami. Il tenait les tiges de métal tellement fort entre ses mains qu'il en faisait blanchir les jointures. De nouvelles larmes lui brûlèrent les paupières.

Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, il savait parfaitement que de demander ce service à Renji n'était qu'un coup de tête et d'un côté, il le regrettait déjà. D'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que Grimmjow ne l'attendrait pas six ans.

Et cette idée lui faisait encore plus mal. Alors autant mettre fin à tout espoir dès le début, non ?

Malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait que des cheveux oranges en bataille, Renji sentait tout le désespoir qui s'était emparé d'Ichigo. Il voyait quelques gouttes tomber lourdement au sol.

Désemparé, il caressa tendrement les mèches rebelles avant d'obliger son ami à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Ichigo… Je ne veux pas t'accabler encore plus, mais cet homme t'aurait attendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ?

- J'ai vu sa réaction. J'étais aux premières loges quand il a pété un plomb au point de se blesser lui-même. Tu es tellement obnubilé par tes propres sentiments que tu ne vois pas qu'il t'aime. »

Le rouquin voulut à nouveau baisser la tête mais la main qui tenait fermement son menton l'en empêchait. Du coup, il se contenta de baisser les yeux puis de les fermer pour ne pas voir le reproche dans les yeux du rouge.

« Grimmjow n'aime personne.

- Tsss. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division savait parfaitement qu'il venait de briser le cœur de Kurosaki. Rien que le ton de sa voix quand il avait dit que le bleuté n'aimait personne lui prouvait qu'il avait mal à en mourir.

D'ailleurs l'orangé n'avait prononcé ces mots que pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même. Pour que son cerveau n'imprime pas le fait que Jaggerjack, même s'il ne le montrait pas, avait également des sentiments.

Renji resta encore quelques moments avec Ichigo. Sans rien dire, il le réconfortait simplement de sa présence. Il le quitta seulement deux heures plus tard, le laissant retourner sur son lit pour retrouver le sommeil.

La nuit commençait déjà tomber sur le Seireitei. Une journée de plus venait de se terminer. Une journée pendant laquelle il n'avait rien fait, rien de son travail de capitaine. Les funérailles de Byakuya, ses allers-retours vers le monde des humains, ses visites à Ichigo.

Il était épuisé. Mais maintenant, une boule prit place au fond de sa gorge. Il avait assisté le matin même à une cérémonie en hommage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Preuve ultime que la nuit dernière était bien la dernière qu'il avait passée avec lui.

Comment allait-il dormir tranquille, maintenant que tout était fini ? Et combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour se remettre de tout ça ? Il sentait déjà les premières larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il n'était même pas encore rentré chez lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut un violent sursaut quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Hisagi-sempai ?

- Sempai ? Depuis quand tu reprends les vieilles formules ?

- Depuis que j'aimerais remonter dans le temps. »

Shuuhei s'approcha un peu plus de son homologue de la troisième division pour aviser l'air triste qu'il avait au fond des yeux. Tellement triste, que maintenant qu'il était assez près, il pouvait voir les perles salées glisser hors de ses paupières.

« Renji, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien… Je… La journée a été dure, c'est tout.

- Allez viens, on va aller boire un coup. »

.

Six ans. 2191 jours en comptant l'année bissextile qui s'était glissée au milieu des autres. Six ans, c'est long quand on pense encore comme un humain.

Et Ichigo pensait encore avec son cerveau humain. Ou peut-être que c'était la solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait qui avait fait paraitre sa peine encore plus longue qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Il avait eu deux compagnons de cellule qui étaient bien vite ressortis, le laissant à nouveau seul dans ce sous-sol sans âme. Bien sûr, il avait eu des visites régulières de Renji, de son père, de Kisuke et même de Kyoraku par moments.

Mais malgré ça, il n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de cette solitude. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de se renfermer sur lui-même.

Il avait passé 2191 jours à penser à Grimmjow à chaque fois qu'il était seul et éveillé. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à rêver de lui. D'abord quelques fois seulement, mais le temps avait joué contre lui et maintenant il voyait le bleuté presque toutes les nuits.

On disait que les sentiments finissent toujours par s'estomper. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Foutaises ! Son premier grand amour, on ne l'oublie jamais.

Surtout quand il ne s'est jamais réellement terminé. Pour Grimmjow, ça devait être différent, il avait certainement fait son deuil maintenant. Mais pour Ichigo, cela n'avait jamais cessé.

Il sentait encore les bras puissants qui entouraient sa taille, les frissons qu'il avait quand il posait les mains sur lui. Il se souvenait même encore du goût qu'avaient sa peau et ses lèvres.

Et même si maintenant, un nouveau chapitre de sa vie devait s'ouvrir, même s'il devait aller de l'avant, il aurait toujours ce pincement au cœur en pensant à l'Arrancar contre qui il s'était battu il y a neuf ans.

Son ennemi qui était devenu l'amour de sa vie. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant qu'il était debout dans sa cellule, maintenant qu'il apercevait le Soutaicho descendre les escaliers, une phrase de Grimmjow résonnait dans sa tête. Carpe Diem.

« Alors, Ichigo, prêt pour ton grand retour ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Allez mon garçon, hauts les cœurs ! »

Kyoraku fit glisser une clé dans la serrure de la cellule afin d'en ouvrir la porte. Libre. Ichigo était libre. Après six ans. 2191 jours enfermés dans une petite pièce avec seulement un matelas et un coin toilettes.

Et maintenant que le monde s'ouvrait à nouveau à lui comment est-ce que lui réagirait ? Il n'était plus habitué à l'espace. Alors qu'il avait attendu ce jour tellement longtemps, maintenant il avait peur de sortir de ce sous-sol.

Shunsui le regardait, conscient de la bataille intérieure de son cerveau. Il en avait déjà vu d'autres, du temps où il était capitaine de la huitième division. D'autres hommes qui étaient complètement perdus à leur libération.

Parfois ils ne s'en remettaient pas totalement, il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas du rouquin. Alors il lui laisserait tout le temps dont il aurait besoin avant de se faire à l'idée de sortir de sa cage.

« Ichigo. Aussitôt que tu seras sorti d'ici, nous irons en salle du conseil. Tous les capitaines sont réunis et il leur faudra choisir de ta nouvelle affectation.

- Je ne serai plus à la dixième ? »

Kurosaki avait une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux. Il désirait vraiment quitter la division de Toshiro. Après ce que le petit albinos avait fait, ce serait vraiment impossible pour lui de reprendre sa place.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de Hitsugaya taicho. C'est à lui et à lui seul de décider si oui ou non il veut te reprendre comme subordonné. C'est lui qui aura la parole en premier.

- Et s'il veut que je revienne ? J'ai le droit de refuser ?

- Non mon garçon. Ce n'est pas comme lors d'une nomination, tu es un ancien détenu, ne l'oublies pas. »

L'orangé souffla. Finalement, la bonne nouvelle qu'il avait cru entendre n'en était pas vraiment une. Si son ancien capitaine le désirait, il pourrait continuer à lui mener la vie dure.

Cela ne le fit que stopper son geste pour avancer hors de sa cellule. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait peur à ce point ? Avant d'arriver ici, il avait déjà eu des hésitations, des questions, des craintes. Mais pas à ce point.

Aujourd'hui il était comme tétanisé. Lui qui fonçait toujours tête baissée vers l'ennemi, il n'osait même plus se rendre en salle du conseil. Il avait déjà entendu dire que la prison changeait un homme.

Il était persuadé que cela ne le changerait pas, lui. Qu'au fond il resterait toujours le même qu'il avait toujours été. Il fallait croire que non, que la prison pouvait changer tout le monde, y compris lui.

Après de longues minutes d'appréhension supplémentaires, il se décida enfin à faire quelques pas en avant pour sortir de sa pièce. Il n'était pas encore à l'extérieur mais il regardait déjà partout autour de lui.

Comme si tout le sous-sol était différent de ce côté-ci des barreaux. Pourtant, à l'œil nu, rien n'avait changé. C'était simplement la sensation de liberté qui s'insinuait furieusement dans son cœur qui semblait tout changer autour de lui.

Kyoraku fit demi-tour et commença à avancer lentement en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir si Ichigo suivait. Effectivement, l'orangé suivait les pas du Soutaicho, tout aussi doucement que lui.

Il était reconnaissant au brun d'y aller avec autant de lenteur. Chaque petit pas qu'il faisait était un pas de plus vers l'extérieur qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis tellement longtemps. Et chaque pas faisait monter l'appréhension en lui.

Il n'avait pas vu grand monde quand il était ici, alors comment les autres allaient réagir maintenant qu'il était à nouveau dehors ? Comment ils se comporteraient avec lui ?

Toute une foule d'interrogations se battaient dans son cerveau au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches de l'escalier.

La lourde porte du conseil des 46 s'ouvrit devant Shunsui, laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil à l'intérieur. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il était totalement aveuglé. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de voir la lumière du jour avec une telle intensité.

.

Dans la salle du conseil qui attendait la réhabilitation de Kurosaki Ichigo, ancien lieutenant de la dixième division, douze hommes et femmes attendaient patiemment.

Les douze capitaines qui attendaient la venue de leur commandant accompagné du jeune homme et qui décideraient de son sort.

Certains plus impatients que d'autres commençaient à faire ressentir leur exaspération. On les avait fait venir au moment où Kyoraku était parti pour la prison. Et apparemment les deux hommes semblaient prendre leur temps pour revenir.

D'autres trépignaient simplement parce qu'ils avaient hâte de revoir le rouquin libre. Isshin avait attendu cet instant comme s'il n'arriverait jamais. Et maintenant que le grand moment était arrivé, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de voir cette foutue porte s'ouvrir pour voir son gamin marcher librement.

Au moment où il poussa son cinquante huitième soupir, le bruit du battant se fit enfin entendre. Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir apparaitre le Soutaicho pénétrer la salle en premier, suivi de l'homme enfin libre, qui marchait la tête basse.

Shunsui prit place dans son fauteuil, laissant Ichigo debout, au milieu des deux rangées de capitaines. L'orangé laissa son regard se déplacer vers les douze visages.

Soi Fon, Renji, Unohana, Urahara, Rukia, Komamura, son père, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Kurotsushi et Ukitake. Son cœur se réchauffa en croisant les regards des capitaines des troisième et huitième divisions.

Par contre, il manqua un battement en voyant les yeux froids et sévères de son ancien capitaine, qui visiblement n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi de le revoir en ces lieux.

Il décida donc de baisser les yeux pour ne plus croiser le regard de Toshiro. Une colère sourde battait encore à ses tempes à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'homme qui était responsable de ses malheurs.

Alors de le voir à quelques pas de lui, ne faisait que décupler le sentiment de rage qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son être.

« Capitaines, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour souhaiter un bon retour à Kurosaki Ichigo. Il a payé ses dettes à la Soul Society et s'est repenti de ses fautes. Il est temps pour nous de décider de son affectation. »

Voilà, on y était. C'était le moment. Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il allait en advenir de sa petite personne. Ichigo fit face à Kyoraku, le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant simplement la suite des événements.

« Capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, cet homme était votre lieutenant. Vous avez la parole. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : J'ai volontairement zappé les 6 ans d'emprisonnement d'Ichigo et tout ce qui tournait autour. Rassurez-vous, à partir du prochain chapitre, il y aura des flashbacks pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdues.**

**Note 2 : Si vous avez une envie particulière, et que je n'y ai pas pensé moi-même, vous pouvez me donner des idées pour les fameux retours en arrière.**

**Note 3 : Souvenez-vous de mes notes du chapitre précédent, il y a un concours du futur citron, vous avez encore le droit de participer.**

**Note 4 : A tout bientôt !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Cha : Oui en effet, six ans c'est long… Et j'ai déjà ma petite idée quant à ce qui t'es passé par la tête. Tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre 19 ou 20.

Réponse à Ayu : Ichi est libre, mais il n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines. Après six ans de prison on s'en remet pas facilement. Merci pour tes encouragements !

.

Chapitre 18

.

Le capitaine de la dixième division fit un pas en avant pour prendre la parole. Son regard se posa furtivement sur son ancien lieutenant avec un air de mépris non dissimulé puis retournèrent aussitôt vers Kyoraku.

« S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, Kurosaki Ichigo ne ferait plus partie de la Soul Society et aurait été banni. Je refuse que cet homme fasse à nouveau partie de ma division. »

Pour un peu, l'orangé en aurait soupiré de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas, pour rien au monde il ne voulait retourner sous les ordres du petit albinos qui semblait l'avoir pris en grippe.

« Hitsugaya taicho, la décision vous appartient à vous et à vous seul. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas cette animosité qui vous anime.

- Cet homme a brisé toutes les lois les plus sacrées de cet endroit. Il a fait pénétrer un Arrancar parmi nous. Si la décision me revenait, il aurait été condamné à mort.

- Ca suffit Hitsugaya ! Pendant près de deux ans nous avons fouillé tous les environs et n'avons trouvé nulle part la présence d'ennemis, ni au Seireitei, ni au Rukongai. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de t'en prendre à mon fils !

- Le jour où vous arrêterez de me prendre pour le dindon de votre farce. J'en ai plus que marre de vos plaisanteries minables ! »

Toshiro avait regardé Isshin et Kisuke tour à tour avec des yeux méprisants. Urahara, amusé par la situation, n'avait eu d'autre solution que de se cacher derrière un nouvel éventail, fraichement acheté pour dissimuler son radieux sourire.

« Quelles plaisanteries minables ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, Toshiro-kun.

- C'est Hitsugaya taicho ! »

Ichigo se trouvait au milieu de cette scène, planté comme une souche, à regarder chaque homme qui parlait avec un air incrédule. Il se retrouvait ici, entre ces trois hommes qui se chamaillaient comme des chiffonniers.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était la raison de cette dispute. Il se sentit tout à coup gêné. Oui, ça lui faisait plutôt chaud au cœur de voir son père et le blond prendre sa défense, mais imposer cette situation et l'immaturité des deux hommes aux autres capitaines était incommodant.

« Allons, allons… Calmez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour des règlements de compte. Je vous rappelle que nous avons un Shinigami sans affectation parmi nous et que ce jeune homme aimerait sûrement savoir ce qu'il va advenir de lui.

- Moi ! Je le prends comme fukutaicho. »

Le silence s'était fait à l'intervention du Soutaicho, les capitaines de la cinquième et de la huitième division avaient baissé les yeux comme des enfants pris en faute et qui venaient de se faire gronder.

Toshiro avait repris sa place dans les rangs et l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler jusqu'à l'intervention du capitaine qui s'était proposé de prendre l'orangé dans ses rangs.

Ichigo se retourna vers son ami avec un timide sourire de remerciement et un mouvement de tête pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance.

« Abarai taicho, êtes-vous sûr de votre décision ?

- Oui. Et oui, je sais ce que je dois faire, pas la peine d'user votre salive. Je remplis le rapport tous les mois pour affirmer qu'il est digne de son poste, je me porte garant de lui et tout le blabla.

- Bien. Kurosaki Ichigo, vous appartenez désormais à la troisième division. La séance est levée, vous pouvez disposer. »

Tout le monde s'inclina devant Shunsui avant de reprendre la direction de ses quartiers. L'ancien détenu suivit docilement son ami qui venait tout juste de devenir son supérieur.

« Yo marche pas comme ça derrière moi. Je suis pas Hitsugaya, mais je suis quand même ton patron maintenant, ne l'oublie pas. »

Renji avait fait allusion à sa supériorité hiérarchique avec un grand sourire et un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Rien que le geste avait soulagé Kurosaki, lui donnant la certitude qu'il resterait de son côté quoi qu'il arrive.

Rendus à la capitainerie de la troisième division, ils s'installèrent tous deux au bureau du capitaine afin de voir les points les plus importants de sa nouvelle affectation.

« Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'il y avait un nouveau capitaine dans les rangs.

- Oui.

- Pendant la durée de ton incarcération, les personnes qui venaient te rendre visite avaient ordre de ne pas évoquer la moindre information concernant le Gotei 13, c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais été mis au courant.

.

_Byakuya avait disparu depuis un peu plus de deux mois maintenant et la sixième division restait orpheline de capitaine, sous les ordres d'un pauvre Rikichi absolument dépassé par les événements et les tâches à accomplir._

_Le jeune homme avait un aperçu de ce qu'avaient pu vivre Hinamori, Kira et Hisagi quand leurs capitaines les avaient abandonnés et se demandait bien comment ils avaient réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau._

_Grâce au ciel, Renji venait le voir et lui donner un petit coup de main officieusement dès qu'il avait quelques minutes de libre. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait pu avoir._

_Son passé d'ancien lieutenant de Kuchiki taicho et sa nomination au grade de capitaine l'aidait fortement à comprendre ce que Rikichi avait du mal à assimiler. Décidément, son estime et son admiration de son ancien fukutaicho ne cesserait d'augmenter avec le temps._

_Voyant que le petit brun n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir et qu'il ne tiendrait certainement pas le coup très longtemps, Shunsui avait convoqué une réunion avec les membres du conseil du clan Kuchiki._

_Depuis plusieurs millénaires, il était de tradition qu'un membre de la famille noble dirige la sixième division. Il était donc hors de question de choisir quelqu'un qui ne portait pas le patronyme et d'en faire le chef de clan._

_Les premiers noms proposés furent ceux des cousins de Byakuya. Malheureusement, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore trop âgés étaient encore à l'académie et aucun ne pouvait être promu capitaine aussi vite._

_C'est tout naturellement que le Soutaicho proposa Rukia pour le poste. Il s'était attendu à une grande riposte. La jeune femme n'était pas de sang noble, était une pauvre gamine du Rukongai que l'on avait tiré de sa misère sous le caprice de l'ancienne épouse du chef de clan._

_Après une très longue et plus qu'houleuse discussion, Shunsui arriva enfin à ses fins, prouvant aux hommes qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et que la petite Rukia serait la meilleure pour le poste._

_La brune n'en revenait pas et d'ailleurs ne voulait pas y croire. Mais force était de constater que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie et qu'elle devait maintenant porter à bout de bras cette noble famille._

_Les premiers temps furent durs pour elle. Certains membres du conseil lui menaient la vie dure, encore aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas toujours à imposer son autorité. Elle crut bien à un moment devoir tout abandonner._

_Mais sa persévérance paya et au bout de quelques mois, elle se révéla être presque aussi efficace que son grand frère adoptif. Sa seule vraie préoccupation désormais était qu'on la tannait depuis environ deux ans pour qu'elle donne naissance à un héritier._

.

« Tsss. Les nobles, toujours les mêmes… Encore faudrait-il que Rukia ait des prétendants pour pouvoir donner un héritier.

- Tu serais étonné de voir combien elle peut en avoir. Mais très franchement, pour moi, la plupart sont juste des types qui ne voient que le titre de noblesse.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'épouser toi !

- Arrête, c'est comme ma petite sœur ! »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur à l'allusion qu'Ichigo avait eue pour pousser son ami à épouser Rukia. Finalement, ses six années d'emprisonnement n'avaient pas entaché sa relation avec Renji.

« De toute façon, si ta mémoire n'a pas flanché, je te rappelle que je suis plutôt amateur de beaux pectoraux que de grosses poitrines.

- Ca change rien, elle a pas de gros seins Rukia ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Au préalable devancé d'un faux regard assassin de Renji pour les mots qu'il avait eus à propos de la poitrine de la chef de clan Kuchiki.

« Alors comme ça t'es toujours focalisé sur les hommes ?

- Byakuya m'a fait voir des choses que j'avais jamais imaginé, que j'aurais jamais pu croire possibles. Alors oui, maintenant je ne peux plus envisager de relation avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un homme.

- Au fait, ça va mieux de ce côté-là ?

- Quel côté ?

- Ben tu sais, Byakuya… Sa mort… Enfin… Tu vois quoi. Tu as tellement du t'occuper de moi que j'en ai même pas pensé à te demander comment tu allais.

- Ca va. Ca va nettement mieux maintenant. C'était difficile au début, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai trouvé un appui.

- Ils sont au courant de ta relation avec Byakuya ?

- Non. Vous n'êtes que deux à savoir.

.

_Voilà un peu plus d'une heure maintenant que Renji était attablé dans ce bar à vider saké sur saké. Il en était au point de non retour, le point qui arrivait juste avant qu'il ne se mette à rouler sous la table._

_Hisagi le regardait vider verre après verre. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné de le voir descendre l'alcool à une telle vitesse, il avait très souvent vu son ancien kôhai se saouler. C'était une tradition pour chaque homme appartenant ou ayant appartenu à la onzième division._

_Ce qui étonnait le brun, c'était que pour la première fois, Renji semblait boire pour noyer son chagrin, cacher sa tristesse._

_Le rouge ne pleurait plus, il avait vite séché ses larmes avec sa première gorgée de saké. Il lui avait dit qu'il était surmené, qu'il avait du travail par-dessus la tête, alors avec la condamnation de son ami et la mort de son ancien capitaine, il avait fait une overdose de stress._

_Sa petite histoire était bien belle, mais Shuuhei avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Il voulait bien admettre que tout ça avait chamboulé son ami, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus qu'Abarai ne lui disait pas. Ou ne voulait pas lui dire._

_Il empêcha la main de Renji de se servir un nouveau verre en posant la sienne dessus. Voyant le capitaine de la troisième division sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'empêcher de boire comme il le voulait, il prit la parole._

_« Renji ! Tu as assez bu ce soir._

_- Tsss. N'importe quoi ! On ne boit jamais assez. »_

_La voix du rouge était fébrile et son haleine aurait pu faire mourir la première plante verte qu'ils auraient croisée. Hisagi retroussa les narines à l'odeur désagréable. Rien que de respirer les émanations de la bouche de son ami, il avait l'impression d'avoir bu lui aussi._

_« Et si tu me disais réellement ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_L'air concerné et les yeux tristes de Shuuhei avaient pris Renji au cœur. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir tout mettre de côté sous l'effet de l'alcool, il sentit à nouveau cette boule dans son estomac. Cette boule qui le faisait pleurer à tous les coups._

_« Comment on fait pour se remettre d'une peine de cœur ?_

_- Oh, c'est donc ça. C'est le temps qui efface ce genre de chose. Le temps, rien d'autre. Il suffit d'attendre._

_- Attendre ? Même si je sais que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre ?_

_- C'est toujours ce que l'on croit au début. Mais si tu l'aimes tant, va la voir, va lui demander une autre chance. »_

_Une larme roula le long de la joue du rouge. Une larme qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir malgré ses lourds efforts._

_« S'il était encore là, je n'aurais pas besoin de lui demander une seconde chance. Je serais toujours avec lui, on ne se serait jamais séparé. »_

_Le brun manqua s'étouffer avec la gorgée de saké qu'il avait entreprit d'avaler pendant le discours d'Abarai. Une alarme muette sembla résonner dans son cerveau, à lui en faire mal au crâne._

_« Lui ! Tu as bien dit lui ?_

_- Shuuhei, je t'en prie, ne me juge pas, ne me tourne pas le dos à cause de ça._

_- Non… Je… Penses-tu ! Jamais ! C'est juste que… J'ai tellement l'habitude de te voir avec une femme différente tous les soirs. »_

_Le capitaine de la neuvième division tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit suite à la nouvelle plus que surprenante qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais tout à coup, une nouvelle alarme encore plus bruyante ravagea son cerveau._

_« S'il était encore là ! Kuchiki taicho ! »_

_Le regard incrédule qu'il avait s'était transformé en véritable air choqué et Renji, bien que voulant à tout prix se contenir, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sanglot au nom que le brun venait de prononcer._

_« S'il-te-plaît, Hisagi. Je… Je ne veux pas en parler. Pas maintenant, c'est encore trop douloureux. Jure-moi juste que tu garderas ça pour toi._

_- Bien entendu. »_

_Suite à leur soirée, les deux capitaines avaient pris l'habitude de se voir plus souvent. Ils avaient remarqué que depuis qu'ils étaient étudiants ils ne passaient plus assez de temps ensemble._

_Aussi ils entreprirent de se rencontrer plusieurs fois par semaines. Pour discuter. Ou simplement pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Renji avait réussi à se confier et le fait de pouvoir tout raconter lui avait permis d'ôter ce poids sur sa poitrine._

.

« Je suis content que tu ais pu trouver quelqu'un à qui te confier. Je m'excuse encore une fois de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi.

- Tu avais tes propres problèmes, Ichigo. »

Kurosaki laissa échapper un soupir. Ses propres problèmes. Effectivement, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir au fond de lui, certains n'étaient toujours pas résolus.

« Ichigo, il va falloir que je te prévienne d'une chose. Tu es mon lieutenant, tu auras des missions. Ca fait un mois que Kyoraku me tanne pour que j'envoie quelqu'un dans le monde réel. Alors tu partiras la semaine prochaine. »

Kurosaki avait écouté le discours de son capitaine, vu l'air qu'il affichait, il s'attendait au pire. Aussi à l'annonce plus que banale qu'il venait d'entendre, il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Quoi c'est tout ? A t'entendre je croyais que je devais m'attendre à la pire des tortures.

- Grimmjow est dans le monde des humains. »

L'orangé arrêta de respirer. Son regard était fixe sur un point imaginaire au fond de la salle et tout son corps semblait lourd. Une espèce de chaleur bizarre avait envahi toutes ses particules et son cœur cognait fortement dans sa poitrine.

« Grimmjow.

- Comment tu… Enfin… Qu'en est-il à ce niveau-là ?

- C'est toujours difficile.

- J'envoie quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux.

- Non. Je vais y aller. C'est juste que… »

.

_Ichigo était pelotonné sous sa couette. Il était bien, un sentiment de plénitude l'avait totalement envahi. Il sentait le contact du matelas moelleux sous son corps et la chaleur des draps qui l'entouraient._

_La sensation était tellement exquise, qu'il lui semblait de flotter dans un cocon incroyablement délicat et rassurant. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien._

_Et comme pour prolonger ce contact, de peur de voir cet univers s'en aller, il fermait les yeux et serrait fort la couverture contre lui, en appréciant sa température et son odeur entêtante._

_Il ne les ouvrit même pas quand il sentait des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait à qui appartenait cette bouche, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Des lèvres douces qui lui donnaient un baiser à la fois tendre et poussé._

_Ca ne pouvait être que Grimmjow._

_Il défit l'emprise de ses doigts autour de la couette pour venir enrouler de ses bras le cou de l'Arrancar. Il gardait les yeux fermés. Ne rien voir amplifiait encore plus ses sensations._

_C'était comme s'il ressentait le tout au centuple. Comme si les lèvres étaient cent fois plus douces, les mains cent fois plus chaudes et ses frissons cent fois plus enivrants._

_Il sentait le corps contre le sien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, de faire glisser ses doigts le long du dos, des bras, du torse du bleuté. A chaque fois, c'était comme si c'était la première._

_Il avait toujours l'impression de redécouvrir ce corps, de le toucher pour la première fois. Il aimait cette sensation. Même si ce qui se trouvait sous ses doigts était toujours la même chose, il ne pouvait pas s'en lasser._

_Il aimait sentir les muscles rouler sous son toucher, il se délectait de sentir la chair de poule poindre sur les avant-bras de Jaggerjack quand il frôlait une zone érogène de son corps musclé._

_La couette qui recouvrait son corps avait disparue, il ne savait où. C'était le corps de Grimmjow qui entourait le sien. Et c'était encore plus doux, plus confortable et plus chaud que l'épais tissu._

_Sa respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que les mains du bleuté parcouraient son corps. Avec les yeux fermés, il sentait encore plus la moindre parcelle de sa peau qui se trouvait en contact avec l'autre._

_Il se tendait et se détendait à chaque fois qu'un doigt se posait sur lui. Et Grimmjow semblait s'amuser à ce petit jeu. Enlevant parfois ses mains et ne le touchant plus pendant un long moment avant de les reposer sur lui sans crier gare._

_Ses vêtements avaient glissé et avaient rejoint la couette, quelque part au sol. Les lèvres de l'Arrancar avaient remplacé ses mains. Sa langue traçait des sillons chauds et humides sur son torse._

_Mais quand il sentit la bouche du bleuté s'emparer de son sexe, une force invisible le poussa à ouvrir les yeux._

_Il clignait des paupières pour s'acclimater de la lumière du jour. Lumière un tantinet faiblarde, pourtant il lui avait bien semblait que le soleil brillait._

_Il avisa l'endroit autour de lui. C'était froid, vide, sans âme, impersonnel. Mort. Son membre était bel et bien dressé et la chaleur qui l'entourait ce n'était pas la bouche de Grimmjow, c'était simplement sa main._

_Il lâcha vivement son sexe et se redressa sur son lit, paniqué. C'était un rêve. Il n'avait fait que rêver. Encore une fois. Mais cette fois, son rêve l'avait poussé à se masturber pendant son sommeil._

_Cependant, autre chose le frappa encore plus. C'était le premier rêve qu'il faisait du bleuté sans voir son visage._

_Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il était enfermé dans sa cellule et depuis plusieurs mois, ses rêves de Jaggerjack devenaient récurrents. Il le voyait dans son sommeil presque toutes les nuits._

_Mais il voyait toujours son visage, son corps. Son cerveau lui rappelait à chaque fois les traits du bleuté, au détail près. Mais pas cette fois, cette fois, il n'avait eu que les sensations._

_Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi cette fois il n'avait pas pu le voir ? Est-ce qu'il finissait petit à petit par se détacher de l'Arrancar ? Non. C'était impossible. Il avait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui._

_Le même désir, la même passion. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Ca l'avait peut-être été, il y a quelques années, mais Grimmjow s'était fait une raison maintenant. Il ne pensait plus à lui, il l'avait oublié. Très certainement._

_Et tout ça ne faisait que raviver cette sensation de manque, ce vide qui entourait le cœur de l'orangé. Grimmjow n'était plus à lui, Grimmjow ne serait plus jamais à lui. C'était terminé._

_La boule qui se trouvait dans son ventre se dirigea peu à peu plus haut, vers son cœur qui se serra au point d'arrêter de battre, l'espace de deux secondes. Grimmjow. Terminé._

_Le temps efface tout. Le temps détruit tout. Sauf les souvenirs._

_Et les souvenirs sont douloureux. Surtout quand on arrive pas à s'en défaire. Quand c'est la seule chose qui nous reste._

_Ichigo était seul dans sa cellule, avec un bruit sourd qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Le bruit de son hurlement, qu'il poussait sans s'en rendre compte. Un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Grimmjow._

_Encore et encore, il criait, s'époumonait avec ce nom. Jusqu'à en être épuisé. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes remplacent les cris. Il aurait tant voulu, il aurait tant aimé… Pouvoir mettre fin à ses jours._

_Pour ne plus sentir cette douleur._

_Il s'en voulait un peu plus chaque jour. Dire à Grimmjow qu'il était mort. Il aurait préféré l'être, au moins il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il n'était qu'un imbécile, un putain d'imbécile._

.

« Ichigo… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, Renji ! Je veux y aller.

- Mais si tu le vois ?

- Je ne sais pas… Qui vivra verra… Carpe diem. »

Carpe diem. A nouveau ce mot qui résonnait encore et encore à ses oreilles. Comme un refrain, une litanie du bleuté. Comme si ces deux petits mots étaient capables de soulager tout son esprit.

A la semaine prochaine, Grimmjow. Même si je ne peux pas te toucher, même si je ne peux pas te voir, je serai plus proche de toi que je ne l'ai été au cours de ces six dernières années.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : J'espère que vous vous en sortez avec les passages du présent au passé. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque si c'est pas assez clair.**

**Note 2 : L'OS est toujours en jeu. Dépêchez-vous de participer, lemon dans le prochain chapitre (j'en vois déjà saliver… Un peu de patience les filles !)**

**Note 3 : A tout bientôt.**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks

**Warning** : Le lemon, le lemon, le lemon ! Oui, il est là :)

Réponse à Rose de la banquise : Bonnes vacances à toi et profites-en bien ! J'espère que d'ici là je ne t'aurai pas submergée de lecture ^^ Les exemples de farces à Hitsugaya sont dans le chapitre, régale-toi !

Réponse à Cha : Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente de voir que je réussis à toucher autant mes lectrices, c'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur dans cette fic. Tu sauras tout pour Grimm et Ichi dans le prochain chapitre ou celui qui suivra. Pour ton autre question, réponse un peu plus bas ;)

.

Chapitre 19

.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel du Seireitei et la chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter d'heure en heure. Tapi derrière un buisson, un homme blond vêtu d'un haori bénissait l'inventeur de cet objet si merveilleux qu'était l'éventail.

Cette toute petite chose lui permettait de s'aérer d'un geste gracieux et de cacher le bas de son visage quand il ne voulait pas montrer au reste du monde son air ahuri, imbécile heureux ou carrément moqueur.

Et justement, en ce moment il avait besoin des deux. La température étouffante et le mauvais sort qu'il avait imaginé pour l'un de ses compagnon l'obligeait à user et abuser de son éventail.

Dans quelques minutes à peine, Hitsugaya taicho passerait par ce chemin pour se rendre à sa capitainerie et serait à nouveau la victime de cet homme à l'imagination trop débordante en matière de mauvais tours.

Et bien qu'aujourd'hui, Kurosaki Ichigo était à nouveau un Shinigami libre, le blond avait un peu trop pris goût à ces farces pour les stopper définitivement.

Oh ce n'était rien de bien méchant, des blagues de potaches pour la grande majorité, des petits jeux dignes d'une cour d'école. Puéril, évidemment, mais tellement hilarant.

.

_L'ancien lieutenant de la dixième division était enfermé dans sa cellule depuis seulement trois jours, et comme lorsque Matsumoto était toujours sa fukutaicho malgré ses problèmes d'alcool, Toshiro se préparait à passer une journée seul à son bureau avec sa montagne de paperasse._

_Oh il était content de s'être débarrassé du rouquin. Non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas en temps que lieutenant, mais son comportement n'était pas digne d'un Shinigami haut gradé._

_Il ne fallait pas croire que le petit albinos était un être sans cœur. C'était simplement un être bourré de convictions. Il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de Kurosaki, au contraire d'ailleurs. Il acceptait les tâches administratives sans broncher et était d'une force incroyable._

_S'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident du Hueco Mundo, la dixième division serait certainement devenue la plus puissante du Gotei 13. Mais voilà, il y avait eu ce moment. Ce moment où Toshiro avait eu la sensation d'être berné, floué, trahi._

_Du moment où ils avaient posé les pieds dans le monde des Hollows, il avait senti son subordonné changer de comportement, comme s'il s'y sentait chez lui. Il avait vu son rapprochement avec un Arrancar, son changement d'uniforme._

_Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui passait par la tête d'Ichigo, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître le pourquoi du comment de ce changement soudain, mais au lieu de cela, l'orangé l'avait mis à l'écart puis carrément menacé._

_Et encore aujourd'hui, malgré son procès malgré les interrogatoires de la chambre des 46, il n'avait pas les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait et elles tournaient en rond comme un manège incessant dans son cerveau._

_Hitsugaya Toshiro était un homme terre à terre, qui aimait garder le contrôle sur ce qui l'entourait. Et là, le contrôle, il ne l'avait plus et ne savait pas comment réagir._

_Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte que la matinée était passée, qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner et qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé la moitié de la pile de formulaires qui jonchait son bureau._

_Aussi, il décida de faire une pause bien méritée pour se remplir l'estomac. Il fit reculer son fauteuil puis se leva. Enfin, essaya de se lever. Une fois, puis une autre et une troisième, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son corps ne se redressait pas._

_De la colle ! De la colle sur sa chaise et il s'était assis dessus, sans vérifier, sans se douter un seul instant qu'on aurait pu lui jouer un mauvais tour. Et apparemment c'était de la colle forte puisqu'il n'avait pas moyen de lever son postérieur de cette foutue chaise !_

_Et là, il n'avait que deux solutions. Trainer le siège derrière lui toute la journée ou ôter son hakama. Le trajet de retour jusqu'à ses appartements étant trop compliqué pour s'encombrer de mobilier inutile, il opta pour la deuxième option._

_C'est donc avec un air penaud et plus que gêné qu'il était retourné chez lui, les jambes nues et son caleçon dépassant de sous son shihakusho._

_Evidemment, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient à faire à un capitaine, toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ricaner. Mais deux hommes semblaient se réjouir de sa situation plus que les autres._

_Urahara Kisuke et Kurosaki Isshin. Vu leurs airs d'abrutis et les sourires qu'ils échangeaient, nul doute n'était permis, ils étaient bien les responsables de cette farce dont il était victime._

_Ce que le capitaine de la dixième division ne savait pas encore, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait là que de la première d'une très longue série._

_Il avait clairement été désigné comme la cible à abattre pour l'emprisonnement de son fukutaicho. Oh, au début ce n'était pas bien grave, de simples petites farces._

_Comme son encrier rempli de sauce tomate, des seaux d'eau qui lui tombaient sur la tête quand il ouvrait une porte ou encore du savon noir au sol pour qu'il se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air dès qu'il posait le pied dans son bureau._

_De simples blagues de potaches. Mais une fois les deux avaient été trop loin. Ce qui avait poussé le petit albinos à en référer au Soutaicho._

_L'un des deux, il ne savait pas lequel avait réussi à subtiliser Wabisuke, le zanpakuto de Kira, connaissant parfaitement ses capacités. Ils s'en étaient servis pour frapper à plusieurs reprises Hyorinmaru, l'alourdissant de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le porter._

_Au moment où il avait voulu l'accrocher dans son dos, il avait subitement été attiré par le sol et ne pouvait plus se relever. Cela aurait pu être rajouté à la liste des plaisanteries douteuses sans conséquences s'il n'y avait pas eu une attaque de Hollow au même moment._

_Ne pouvant pas se défendre, Hitsugaya était sur le point de se faire attaquer quand Komamura était arrivé pour le sauver._

_Shunsui avait condamné les deux plaisantins à deux semaines de mise à pied. Ce qui semblait décevoir Toshiro qui espérait plus, mais Kyoraku devait l'avouer, il avait du se retenir de rire en entendant tous les malheurs du capitaine de la dixième division._

.

Et malgré que toute cette histoire soit terminée, il était toujours la tête de turc des deux autres. Il ruminait sa rage, essayant d'anticiper les prochaines hostilités tout en marchant vers sa capitainerie.

Evidemment, il savait qu'il devait se méfier de tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer, qu'il devait bien regarder à gauche et à droite, sans oublier le ciel duquel pouvait tomber des objets totalement inattendus.

Et c'est au moment où il regardait en l'air pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en danger qu'il se retrouva la tête la première contre le sol. Il eut juste le temps de voir le blond sortir de derrière son fourré et s'enfuir en riant qu'il se rendit compte du pourquoi de sa chute.

Un fil de pêche tendu juste au niveau de ses chevilles. Et allons donc, maintenant il devait également penser à bien lever les jambes en marchant. Il commençait vraiment à se fatiguer de toute cette histoire.

.

Ichigo commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement, il était déjà plus de 14h et son nouveau capitaine lui avait dit qu'il s'absenterait du bureau pendant quelques minutes. Hors voilà plus de deux heures qu'il était parti et l'orangé ne trouvait pas ça normal.

Il soupira et prit la décision d'aller essayer de le trouver. Il n'y aurait pas de haut gradé dans la division pour un moment, mais il s'en fichait, quand il s'agissait de ses amis, leur bienêtre prévalait sur le reste.

Il devait donc s'assurer que le rouge allait bien et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il se rendit en premier lieu vers le dojo, peut-être avait-il oublié un entrainement.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, la grande salle était vide. Il fit le tour de tous les locaux passant même dans les dortoirs, au cas où, mais pas de Renji.

Bon, il y avait encore des milliers d'endroits où il pouvait être. N'importe où dans le Seireitei en quelques sortes. Il croisa beaucoup de monde dans les rues et aux abords des autres capitaineries, mais toujours pas de capitaine de la troisième division.

D'ailleurs personne ne semblait savoir où il était passé. Chaque personne à qui il avait demandé le renseignement lui avait répondu par la négative. Pas de Renji en vue depuis ce matin.

Son cœur commença à cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Quand on disait quelques minutes ça ne devait pas se transformer en plusieurs heures !

Il était déjà prêt à lui passer un sacré savon au moment où il le retrouverait pour l'avoir laissé s'inquiéter de la sorte. L'orangé se souvint alors qu'il y avait un endroit dans lequel il n'avait pas encore cherché, la maison de son capitaine.

C'est avec peu d'espoir qu'il s'approcha de la demeure. Mais en poussant la porte, il put constater qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Y aurait-il une chance que ?

Il s'avança doucement dans chacune des pièces, ouvrant chaque porte lentement en appelant Renji d'une petite voix. Il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée. Ichigo souffla à nouveau.

Il tenta alors à l'étage. Salle de bains, personne, bureau, personne, chambre, personne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule pièce à ouvrir, celle du fond du couloir, une autre chambre, probablement.

Il abaissa la poignée aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, essayant de regarder en premier lieu dans les coins de la pièce. Pourquoi donc agissait-il comme ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en filature à la recherche de criminels.

« Renji ? »

Seul un cri d'effroi lui répondit et Ichigo qui avait enfin retrouvé son capitaine détourna le regard.

« Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolé taicho ! »

L'orangé fit demi-tour immédiatement, claquant la porte violemment sous le coup de l'émotion et piqua un sprint dans les escaliers pour se retrouver en dehors de la maison de Renji.

Il était essoufflé, rouge de honte et il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait vu son capitaine… Il avait surpris son ami en train de… En train de… Il ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

.

_Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que tout avait changé dans la vie de Renji. Deux ans qu'il avait été promu capitaine, deux ans qu'il avait trouvé et perdu le grand amour, deux ans que son ami avait été mis en prison._

_Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, se rendre dans n'importe quel endroit, tout, absolument tout ce qui l'entourait lui renvoyait des images de son bien-aimé aux cheveux ébènes._

_Il ne souffrait plus comme il avait pu souffrir les premiers mois. Il passait des nuits entières et calmes sans cauchemars, il allait mieux. Mais le souvenir était toujours bien ancré dans sa mémoire._

_Personne n'avait pu remplacer l'image qui avait envahi son cœur, et il était toujours persuadé que jamais personne ne le remplacera. Après tout, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Kuchiki Byakuya._

_Ce soir-là, il ne savait trop pourquoi, il n'avait pas envie de rester chez lui après sa journée de travail. Aussi, après son dîner, il s'habilla simplement d'un kimono afin de prendre l'air et de se promener, d'errer dans les rues du Seireitei._

_La douce fraicheur des soirées de printemps était extrêmement agréable et la nuit était claire. Pourtant il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive autour de lui._

_Il déambula un peu au hasard et finit par se retrouver sur cette petite colline. Celle sur laquelle il aimait venir deux ans plus tôt. Celle où il passait des heures adossé à un arbre à regarder la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui._

_Et comme dans le passé, il décida d'y rester quelques temps. Il prit place contre cet arbre qui ne l'avait plus vu depuis tant de temps. Il relâcha ses cheveux, Byakuya aimait quand sa crinière retombait sur ses épaules, et laissa sa tête aller vers l'arrière pour prendre une grande inspiration._

_L'air était embaumé du parfum des cerisiers. Les cerisiers. Byakuya. Décidément, tout s'obstinait à lui rappeler combien il aimait son ancien capitaine. Une grande nostalgie envahit son cœur. La nostalgie, pas la tristesse. Il n'était plus triste. C'étaient simplement les moments qu'il avait pu passer avec lui qui lui manquaient terriblement._

_La tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés et ses pensées qui le conduisaient très loin du lieu où il se trouvait l'empêchèrent de se rendre compte de la présence près de lui._

_« Renji ? »_

_Le capitaine de la troisième division sursauta. Une impression de déjà vu. Byakuya l'avait déjà surpris ici lorsqu'il avait été nommé taicho. C'était le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois._

_Mais il savait que ce soir ce n'était pas son amour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit son cœur se briser._

_« Hisagi-sempai._

_- Oh arrête avec tes sempai à la fin ! C'était bon quand on était encore à l'académie. Regarde-nous aujourd'hui, on est capitaines tous les deux._

_- J'aime bien t'appeler comme ça. C'est comme au bon vieux temps. »_

_Shuuhei soupira et s'installa près d'Abarai. Il ouvrit le pan de son haori pour en sortir une flasque de saké qu'il tendit à son ami._

_« Tiens. Encore une fois, tu sembles en avoir besoin. A chaque fois que je te retrouve ici tu es complètement perdu._

_- N'exagère pas, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que ça se produit._

_- Jamais deux sans trois._

_- A ce qu'il parait. »_

_Renji s'empara de la flasque et but une longue rasade d'alcool de riz. Il ne pouvait pas nier, c'était bien la deuxième fois qu'Hisagi le retrouvait ici et comme il y avait deux ans, il pensait à Byakuya._

_Il prit une grande inspiration et referma les yeux._

_« Tu sens les cerisiers ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est son odeur. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il va apparaître devant moi, comme si de rien n'était._

_- Renji. Je sais que ça fait deux ans, mais je te répète ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Si tu as besoin de m'en parler, tu sais où me trouver. C'est pas bon de garder tout ça à l'intérieur. »_

_Le rouge tourna la tête en direction du capitaine de la neuvième division et étira un sourire timide avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement avant de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée de saké._

_« Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ?_

_- Dis-moi._

_- Je donnerais tout pour sentir à nouveau ses mains sur moi._

_- Oï ! Je veux bien que tu parles mais épargne-moi les détails s'il-te-plaît. »_

_Renji ricana. Tout à coup il se sentait bête. Comment pouvait-on parler de ce genre de chose avec un homme qui ne comprendrait rien à ce que l'on peut ressentir dans les bras d'un autre homme ?_

_Il continua pourtant de déblatérer, de vider tout son sac, en évitant soigneusement le sujet délicat. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, au fur et à mesure de son discours, il avait vidé la flasque de son ami._

_Il la lui rendit, gêné._

_« Désolé, je ne t'en ai pas laissé une goutte._

_- C'est pas grave, j'ai ce qu'il me faut chez moi en cas de besoin. Par contre toi, tu risques d'avoir fortement mal au crâne demain matin._

_- Pas grave. Je crois que j'en avais vraiment besoin. »_

_Shuuhei n'avait pas tort, la flasque était certainement assez petite, mais elle était pleine au moment où il avait porté ses lèvres dessus pour la première fois. Il sentait sa tête tourner légèrement et un doux sentiment d'euphorie le gagner._

_Sous le poids de ses souvenirs, il laissa retomber sa tête lourde sur l'épaule du brun et admira le paysage illuminé de la Soul Society._

_« Hisagi-sempai…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Merci. »_

_Le capitaine de la neuvième soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier, aux dernières nouvelles, les amis étaient faits pour cela. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du rouge pour y imprimer une pression afin de lui affirmer une fois de plus qu'il serait toujours là en cas de besoin._

_Renji décolla son dos du tronc de son arbre pour se mettre à genoux devant Hisagi et dans un geste désespéré, il prit le brun dans ses bras, ses doigts serrant le tissu du haori, comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_Pris de court, Shuuhei ne sut trop comment réagir et resta immobile quelques secondes. Son ami semblait réellement avoir besoin d'une présence près de lui en ce moment. Il retrouva une consistance digne de ce nom et entoura Renji de ses bras pour lui rendre son étreinte._

_Sa main glissa dans les cheveux écarlates et les caressèrent en guise de réconfort._

_« Shhh. Je suis là Renji, et je le serai toujours. Ca va aller. »_

_Le capitaine de la troisième division se sentit totalement réchauffé au moment où son ami lui avait rendu son étreinte. Ses mots étaient bas et doux, réconfortants._

_Se laissant duper par cette illusion de réconfort, il colla ses lèvres au cou de Shuuhei et y appliqua quelques baisers._

_« Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Le rouge ne répondit pas et continua sur sa lancée, parsemant la peau douce du capitaine de la neuvième division de baisers papillons. Mais cette fois, Hisagi le repoussa._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Renji ?_

_- Hisagi-sempai. Je… Je ne sais pas. »_

_Abarai avait été blessé par le refus qu'il venait d'essuyer et des larmes vinrent emplir le coin de ses yeux._

_L'image que lui offrait son ami fit monter en Shuuhei un sentiment de culpabilité, il ne savait plus comment agir maintenant. Il posa une main sur son épaule._

_« Renji, je ne suis pas là pour ça tu sais._

_- Hisagi-sempai. S'il-te-plait, je… j'ai besoin. »_

_Les mains de Renji étaient revenues à la charge et essayaient maintenant d'ouvrir son shihakusho pour toucher sa peau. Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, comment il devait repousser son ami sans lui faire de mal._

_Mais les mots qui emplissaient ses oreilles à chaque fois qu'une main se posait sur son torse ou sur ses bras l'empêchèrent de bouger._

_« S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait… »_

_Voyant que le capitaine de la neuvième division ne bronchait pas, le rouge s'aventura vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Ce fut quand il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes que Shuuhei revint à la réalité._

_« Renji arrête._

_- Hisagi-sempai, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi te toucher, laisse-moi juste l'illusion de ne pas être seul. S'il-te-plait. »_

_Comment pouvait-il ne pas fondre en entendant ces mots ? Comment pouvait-il rester rationnel dans cette situation ? Hisagi était totalement perdu et les mains qui continuaient de le toucher et de le caresser par moments lui envoyaient d'étranges frissons._

_Quand il se rendit réellement compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, il était déjà trop tard. Renji avait ôté son haori et son shihakusho et laissait glisser ses lèvres sur son torse._

_Les bras du rouge s'étaient enroulés dans son dos afin de les rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre et il le serrait comme pour se retenir à quelque chose. Un semblant de bienêtre, d'espoir._

_Abarai l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois son ami ne le repoussa pas. Il se contentait de caresser les lèvres des siennes, ne voulant pas lui faire peur en lui demandant l'accès à sa langue._

_Puis il retourna vers la peau dénudée. Et pour voir si le brun serait enclin à pousser cette situation un peu plus loin, sa langue vint chercher l'un de ses boutons de chair. Il sentit Shuuhei se tendre légèrement avant de soupirer._

_Hisagi ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il aurait dû réagir bien plus tôt, avant que son ami ne touche l'un de ses points sensibles. Il y allait avec tant de douceur que c'en était presque une torture._

_Cette langue qui caressait tendrement son téton comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile et précieux l'avait obligé à se mordre la lèvre. Et maintenant il commençait à sentir son sexe prendre du volume._

_Il était partagé. Il ne savait plus s'il devait tout stopper maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou s'il devait pousser sa curiosité pour voir jusqu'où cette situation les mènerait._

_Une fois de plus, quand il voulut prendre sa décision, il était trop tard. Renji avait aperçu la bosse qui se dessinait sous son hakama et avait aventuré sa main dessus pour la caresser._

_Le brun ferma les yeux, essayant de laisser son esprit s'en aller loin de cet endroit, de ce qui était en train de se passer. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire, mais plutôt parce que dans le futur, il serait très probablement gêné de recroiser Renji sur son chemin._

_Il réalisa péniblement que son membre avait été libéré de sa prison de tissu et que ce n'était plus la main mais la bouche du capitaine de la troisième division qui l'entourait._

_C'était… Divinement chaud et excitant. Oubliant totalement qui était en train de le traiter avec le plus grand soin, il ferma les yeux, détendit ses muscles et se laissa aller à ses sensations et ses frissons._

_Malheureusement, la réalité le rattrapa bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et se ravisa. Doucement, il obligea Renji à stopper ce qu'il était en train de faire pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Renji. Je… On ne doit pas. »_

_A nouveau ces larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux d'Abarai. Et à nouveau ce sentiment de culpabilité. Mais le rouge ne semblait pas vouloir entendre la voix de la raison et il se déshabilla avant de coller son corps à celui de son ami._

_Leurs érections entrèrent en contact et une décharge électrique parcourut tout le corps de Shuuhei qui ne put empêcher un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge._

_« Hisagi-sempai, s'il-te-plaît. Il faut… S'il-te-plaît, fais-moi l'amour._

_- Renji, je…_

_- Hisagi-sempai. »_

_Comment résister à ces yeux implorants, suppliants ? Mais comment faisait-on l'amour à un homme ? Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, Renji s'approcha de lui et releva ses hanches pour pouvoir se glisser au-dessus du membre de Shuuhei._

_C'est avec difficulté qu'il s'était empalé sur la verge excitée du brun et une grimace de douleur avait déformé ses traits. Par contre, le brun semblait avoir perdu toute sa raison._

_Ce fourreau de chair si chaud, si étroit qui entourait son sexe. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel et sous le déferlement de plaisir qu'il en avait ressenti, il serra le corps de son ami contre le sien._

_Malgré tout, être adossé à un arbre dans cette position était plutôt inconfortable, aussi Hisagi esquissa un mouvement pour décoller son dos du tronc et s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour exercer ses premiers mouvements._

_Il avait toujours imaginé une étreinte entre deux hommes bestiale et rude. Pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Il avait fini par s'allonger sur le dos et ramener le torse de Renji contre le sien._

_Ses vas et viens étaient lents, comme s'il voulait profiter au maximum de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et faire ressentir à Abarai. Soudain, le corps au-dessus du sien se mit à trembler violemment._

_« Hisagi-sempai ! »_

_A voir l'air béat qui avait suivi ses contractions, Shuuhei devina qu'il avait touché un point particulier et qu'il devait à tout prix continuer dans cette direction. Malgré tout, l'envie de monter d'un cran commençait à prendre le dessus._

_« Renji, je… Je vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps…_

_- Viens plus fort. »_

_Sans pour autant devenir brusques, ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, procurant à Renji encore plus de bienêtre. Leurs torses étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, glissant à chaque mouvement à cause de la sueur._

_Hisagi entendait les gémissements aigus du rouge contre son oreille et cela ne fit qu'écourter le temps qu'il mettrait pour atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir. Ils avaient joui en même temps en se cambrant violemment sous l'afflux de l'émotion._

_Suite à cet événement, Shuuhei avait pris ses distances. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait plus son ami, mais comme il s'en était douté, il ne savait plus comment réagir face à lui._

_Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines et une grande persévérance de la part du capitaine de la troisième division pour le convaincre que tout ceci ne changeait rien dans leur relation, qu'ils pouvaient toujours êtres aussi proches et aussi bons amis qu'auparavant._

_Il lui fallut de gros efforts mais il y était parvenu, laissant les choses reprendre leur cours normal. Enfin… Normal, hormis les petits extras qu'il s'accordait de temps en temps avec son ancien kôhai._

.

Ichigo encore sous le choc de sa vision fut surpris de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule et fit un bond en avant pour se retourner et voir qui venait de l'effrayer à ce point.

Le capitaine de la neuvième division semblait gêné et il s'adressa à lui sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

« Kurosaki fukutaicho, je préfèrerais que ceci reste entre nous. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Et voilààààà… Vous l'avez attendu celui-là ! Résultat du concours : j'invite Ayu et Cha à me laisser une review pour me donner le pairing de leur choix… Bellya, je t'attend en MP et désolée Miss Fromage, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ;)**

**Note 2 : Prochain chapitre, le retour d'Ichi sur terre… Ca va pas être facile, moi je vous le dis !**

**Note 3 : A pluche !**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 20

.

Ichigo avait eut beaucoup de mal à regarder son capitaine dans les yeux le lendemain. Comment pouvait-il se comporter avec lui après ce qu'il avait vu ? Aussi se contentait-il de rester le nez plongé dans ses dossiers sans relever la tête une seule minute, pas même pour regarder les heures défiler.

Bien sûr, Renji lui avait dit qu'il s'était rapproché de Shuuhei, mais quand il avait dit rapproché, quand il lui avait raconté quelques uns de ses souvenirs, il n'avait absolument pas fait allusion à ça !

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mis au courant ? Le rouge savait pourtant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas mieux placé que lui pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Oh et puis zut, il n'avait qu'à lui poser la question directement pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Au moins il serait fixé et peut-être qu'il arriverait à s'ôter cette image de l'esprit. Il en frissonnait encore d'ailleurs.

Le capitaine de la troisième division avait bien remarqué la gêne de son lieutenant mais n'osait pas entamer le sujet sensible. Après tout, c'était lui qui était survenu dans sa chambre, venant se poser dans la situation comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Ce n'est que quand les aiguilles de l'horloge vinrent se rejoindre sur le haut du cadran que l'orangé prit enfin la parole.

« Renji, je… On peut rester ici pour déjeuner ?

- Si tu veux. »

Ca y était, les hostilités allaient certainement commencer. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, chacun le nez plongé dans son bento, aucun n'avait encore pris la parole.

C'était un silence pesant, un silence gênant. A tel point que ce fut Renji qui craqua en premier alors qu'il s'était juré de laisser la parole à son fukutaicho.

« Bon allez, accouche !

- Bah euh… Euh… Euh…

- F !

- Hein ?

- Après E y'a F, c'est pas compliqué. Allez, tu sais très bien que je vais pas te manger et que t'as le droit de tout me dire. Mais me demande pas les détails !

- Non merci, je crois que j'en ai assez vu. »

Un nouveau frisson parcouru l'échine de l'orangé. Rien que de s'imaginer à nouveau les deux hommes. Dans cette position. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami soit aussi souple.

Non mais à quoi il pensait là ? Chassant de son esprit l'image de son capitaine se faisant dominer par son ancien sempai, il essaya de retrouver la parole sans bégayer.

Chose d'autant plus difficile que cette fameuse image ne voulait apparemment pas s'éclipser de ses souvenirs. Et d'ailleurs, à bien y repenser, c'était plutôt… Non ! Non, non, non, mieux valait ne pas aller plus loin dans le délire.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Ce qu'il y a entre Shuuhei et moi ? Je crois que tu en as assez vu pour comprendre.

- Vous… Vous êtes… en couple ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ? »

.

_Il y avait maintenant six mois que Renji et Shuuhei avaient vécu leurs premiers ébats communs et après une petite période de gêne de la part du brun, ils avaient recommencé à se voir._

_Simplement en tant qu'amis. Mais une chose en entrainant une autre, et ainsi de suite, ils avaient remis le couvert. Une fois. Puis deux, puis trois et au bout du compte, il ne se passait plus une semaine sans que les deux capitaines se retrouvent plusieurs fois après leur journée de travail._

_Et ils en étaient donc là, six mois plus tard, allongés tous les deux sur le futon d'Hisagi, à regarder le plafond, essayant de scruter la moindre petite trace de fissure, après une étreinte plus que mouvementée._

_Ils avaient calmement repris leurs esprits et leur souffle, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher. En règle générale c'était le moment que choisissait l'invité pour se relever, se rhabiller et s'en aller._

_Mais cette fois, avant que Renji ne se décide à quitter les lieux, Shuuhei se retourna vers lui, s'appuyant sur son coude pour ne pas être allongé au moment de leur discussion._

_« Dis-moi. Est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste ?_

_- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on est ?_

_- Ben oui, on est quoi tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce qu'on se voit de manière exclusive ? On est un couple ? »_

_Sentant la discussion prendre une tournure assez sérieuse, Abarai se redressa également, s'asseyant carrément sur le futon pour prendre sa tête à deux mains pour réfléchir._

_« Shuuhei, je… Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'on se voit de manière exclusive ? De mon côté je ne fréquente que toi, du moins tu es le seul avec qui je couche. Mais est-ce qu'on est en couple ? Je ne sais pas. Franchement, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie._

_- Mmm. Je vois. Pourtant, si on regarde clairement les choses… »_

_Le capitaine de la neuvième division se redressa totalement à son tour pour prendre place assise en face de son ami et le regarder dans les yeux._

_« On ne voit personne d'autre, ni toi ni moi. Et soyons honnête, on se voit de plus en plus souvent et ce qu'on fait, ce n'est pas vraiment l'activité qu'auraient deux amis. Ce serait pas plus simple d'officialiser la chose ?_

_- Comment ça officialiser ? Oï, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant._

_- Moi non plus. Je voulais juste dire officialiser entre nous. Pour que les choses soient claires. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? On est un couple ?_

_- Je crois oui. »_

_Shuuhei étira un timide sourire, un tantinet gêné. Tout comme Renji par le passé, il n'avait connu que de petites histoires sans réellement se caser pour de bon._

_« Dans ce cas, si on est un couple, je crois que tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer chez toi._

_- Tu me proposes de passer la nuit ici ?_

_- C'est pas ce qu'on fait en général dans ces situations ?_

_- Si tu veux. »_

_Abarai laissa donc ses vêtements où il les avait laissés en pénétrant dans la chambre du brun et se rallongea sur le futon._

_Hisagi en fit de même avant de remonter les couvertures sur eux, de tourner son visage vers celui du rouge et de l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit._

.

« Bah dis-donc, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de romantique.

- Non pas du tout, en effet. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division émit un léger rire avant de pousser un soupir las et désabusé.

« J'ai perdu la notion de romantisme avec Byakuya. Alors oui, ça fait six ans et depuis le temps je devrais m'en remettre, tourner la page, passer à autre chose. Dans un sens c'est ce que je fais avec Shuuhei, mais je sais qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je ne retrouverai personne avec qui je pourrai ressentir la même chose.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui je l'aime. Mais est-ce que j'en suis amoureux ? Je dirais que non.

- Et lui ?

- J'en sais rien. On ne parle pas de ça. »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil interrogatif et surpris. Son capitaine avait une relation pour le moins étrange. Entretenir une liaison depuis plus de trois ans avec une personne sans sentiments profonds ?

Apparemment, Renji avait subi un traumatisme bien plus important que ce qu'il pensait des suites du décès de Byakuya.

Mais le rouge le stoppa dans ses pensées, changeant totalement de sujet afin d'éviter certaines questions certainement encore trop douloureuses pour lui.

« Tu retournes sur terre demain, tu es prêt ?

- Quelle question ! J'ai toujours été prêt pour une mission. »

Abarai avait regardé son lieutenant sortir du bureau et regagner ses habitations pour la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il s'inquiétait pour le rouquin. Pas tant que la mission était compliquée. Oh non, rien de bien méchant.

Il suffisait qu'il aille passer un mois là-bas pour aider le Shinigami en faction à Karakura. La routine pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Enfin, la routine pour le Kurosaki Ichigo d'il y avait six ans. Néanmoins, il restait le meilleur pour cette mission étant donné qu'il avait vécu sa vie d'humain dans cette ville.

Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était le possible face à face qu'il pourrait avoir une fois là-bas. A sa connaissance, Grimmjow était toujours sur terre et croyait toujours à la mort de l'orangé.

Et que se passerait-il si ces deux-là se croisaient ? Comment réagirait le bleuté ? Il avait tant de fois voulu lui avouer que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge.

Il avait vu la panthère se consumer de l'intérieur au point qu'il en avait lui-même ressenti la douleur. Au point qu'il s'était fait un devoir de retourner sur terre le plus souvent possible les six premiers mois, pour lui tenir compagnie ou tout simplement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise.

.

Après avoir récupéré un gigai flambant neuf qu'Urahara lui avait personnellement confectionné, au grand dam de Kurotsushi qui avait toujours été chargé de ce genre de mission, Ichigo avait emprunté le dangai qui le mènerait vers sa ville natale.

Un lourd sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui à la seconde où il posa le pied dans le monde réel. Ca avait été son chez lui pendant dix neuf ans. Et rien n'avait changé.

En apparence, seulement. La clinique de son père était laissée à l'abandon, ses deux jeunes sœurs n'ayant pas encore obtenu leur diplôme et la maison attenante avait été vendue.

Son lycée était toujours à sa place, mais il n'y connaissait plus personne à part quelques professeurs qui, il devait l'avouer, ne lui manquaient pas trop. Apparemment la championne du lancé de craie ne faisait plus partie de la liste de l'établissement.

Il sourit, finalement, il avait quand même passé d'agréables moments ici. Et ses amis. Tous ses amis. Il en venait même à se demander ce qu'était devenu ce casse-pieds de Keigo.

Il errait dans les rues presque vides de Karakura en se remémorant ses jeunes années d'humain ordinaire. Enfin ordinaire… Ses jeunes années d'humain capable de voir et de parler aux fantômes.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une voix derrière lui.

« Kurosaki ? »

C'était un jeune homme, dans le milieu de la vingtaine, distingué, certainement promis à un bel avenir, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes.

« Ishida ? »

Ils avaient terminé dans un café au centre ville. Discutant des événements importants depuis la fin de la guerre d'hiver. Rien de particulier n'était cependant arrivé ici bas.

Le Quincy avait repris l'hôpital de son père, toujours en froid avec lui au sujet de sa condition de Quincy, Tatsuki avait repris un dojo et donnait des cours de différents arts martiaux, Orihime travaillait dans une crèche et s'occupait des enfants, Mizuiro était un bon représentant et Keigo allait de boulot en boulot, n'ayant jamais vraiment trouvé sa voie.

Quant à Chad, il avait fini commerçant. Et pas n'importe où. Il avait subitement arrêté ses études après le lycée, ayant pour lubie de reprendre le magasin d'Urahara, persuadé qu'il était bien trop dommage de le laisser à l'abandon. Il avait gardé avec lui Tessai, Ururu et Jinta.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant le grand gaillard toujours calme et posé au milieu de ces trois énergumènes et se promit de leur rendre visite à tous.

Ca lui faisait tout de même bizarre, de voir et d'imaginer tous ses anciens amis, adultes, avec des responsabilités, et qui avaient évolués. Alors que lui, physiquement parlant, il était toujours ce gamin de dix neuf ans.

Son corps était resté tel qu'il était le jour de sa mort. Oh bien sûr, il vieillirait, mais en âge Shinigami, cela prenait beaucoup plus de temps.

Après s'être salué, Kurosaki poussa sa curiosité jusqu'à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Un certain hangar dans lequel il avait été amené à s'entraîner plus d'une fois et qui avait bien failli le voir mourir lors de son combat contre son Shirosaki.

Le repère des Vizards. Voilà un endroit au moins qui ne semblait pas avoir changé. Tout était toujours à la même place, dans un désordre inqualifiable et les cris qui lui parvenaient de la salle d'entrainement étaient toujours les mêmes également.

Descendant lentement les marches en masquant son reiatsu, il se mit en tête de les observer afin de pouvoir retrouver une ambiance qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis trop longtemps. Evidemment, si ces énergumènes savaient qu'il était là, il aurait droit à un flot incessant de questions et ne pourrait pas les voir se chamailler pour un oui ou un non.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas là depuis cinq minutes qu'il avait été débusqué par une tong volante qui atterrit malencontreusement sur son nez. Sans nul doute, la propriétaire de l'objet volant identifié était une petite blonde avec les nerfs en pelote.

Petite blonde qui évidemment, voyant que son projectile n'avait pas atteint sa cible première, s'était mise en quête de la tong perdue.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là abruti ?

- M'appelle pas abruti, sale gosse ! »

Le brouhaha qui régnait autour d'eux se stoppa soudain à l'entente de cette voix familière qu'ils n'avaient plus entendue depuis des années.

C'est Shinji qui fut le premier sur place, poussant Hiyori de son chemin avec un grand coup de pied, se ruant presque sur l'orangé pour le pousser à terre.

« Alors crétin, ça fait des années et tu reviens sans prévenir ? »

C'était reparti pour un tour, à nouveau les événements marquants depuis la fin de la guerre, mais cette fois, ils parlaient plutôt de leurs ennemis, leur situation, Ichigo la connaissait et elle n'avait pas changé depuis.

Cependant c'est Kurosaki qui leur avait apporté une grande nouvelle. Enfin, une nouvelle qui en déstabilisa plus d'un. Kyoraku était Soutaicho maintenant. A l'entente de ces mots, Lisa en laissa carrément tomber son manga yaoi alors qu'elle en était à la page la plus intéressante.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi il avait parlé de ça ? Maintenant il était harcelé par la brune à lunettes qui lui posait toutes sortes de questions. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Mashiro lui avait subtilisé son précieux livre pour se rincer l'œil.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts se prit un grand coup sur la tête de la part de Kensei qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas de son âge. Puis Hiyori vint s'en mêler parce que Mugumura n'avait pas à la traiter de la sorte.

Ce qui poussa Shinji à beugler lui aussi et enfin tout le monde se retrouva en tas difforme sur le sol à se chamailler ou se taper dessus. Enfin bref, le quotidien habituel des Vizards en quelques sortes.

Ichigo profita de cette mêlée générale pour s'éclipser discrètement, saluant Hatch au passage. Le pauvre géant était bien mal barré avec cette bande de fous furieux.

Sur le chemin qui le menait il ne savait où, l'orangé fit une nouvelle rencontre Allons donc, c'était reparti pour des heures de discussion. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait amené à parler autant en revenant dans le monde des humains.

Mais là il s'en fichait un peu, la personne qu'il avait croisée, il l'aimait vraiment tendrement et faisait partie de ceux qu'il tenait absolument à revoir.

Karin s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras, bien que les effusions de ce genre ne soient pas vraiment dans son caractère.

Elle avait invité son grand frère à vivre chez elle le temps de sa mission, ce que Kurosaki s'empressa d'accepter. Avec tout le remue ménage de ces derniers temps, il n'avait même pas pensé à chercher à se loger.

Et là, installé sur le canapé du salon de la petite brune, il se sentait bien. Sa sœur avait vraiment le don de l'apaiser, de le calmer, de lui faire penser à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas les talents de cuisinière de Yuzu, mais elle avait toujours été la plus sensée de cette famille de dingues.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à la Soul Society depuis ces six dernières années, omettant volontairement le fait qu'il avait été emprisonné, c'était un détail que Karin n'avait pas besoin de connaître.

Il donna des nouvelles de leur vieux fou de père, rassurant sa petite sœur que le brun n'avait décidément pas changé, même en ayant retrouvé un poste à responsabilités au Seireitei.

C'est une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger que la brune lui posa la question fatidique, celle à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé et à laquelle il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Tu es venu pour ce Hollow ?

- Comment ça ce Hollow ? Je suis là pour aider le Shinigami en faction à Karakura.

- Oh… Je pensais qu'ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un de plus fort pour s'occuper en particulier de lui.

- Comment ça de lui ? C'est qui lui ?

- Il est pas comme les autres. Il a l'air humain mais c'est pas un fantôme. Il a un trou dans le ventre. Je le vois souvent rôder dans le coin ces derniers temps et je pensais que le Shinigami qui est ici n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser tout seul. »

Le cœur d'Ichigo rata un battement. Le doute n'était pas permis, sa petite sœur ne pouvait parler que de Grimmjow. Grimmjow… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le voir, ne serait-ce que de loin.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler, même s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Ne serait-ce que deux petites secondes. Revoir ses cheveux couleur océan, retrouver les formes de son corps parfait.

Le bleuté pensait qu'il était mort. Leur histoire s'était terminée au moment où ces mots avaient été prononcés. Et si Jaggerjack avait fait son deuil de cette relation, si désormais il ne pensait plus à lui, c'était encore le cas pour Ichigo.

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne pense ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à l'ancien Espada.

« Ichi-nii ça va ? Tu as l'air perdu.

- Oui, oui ça va Karin. Ce Hollow que tu vois, il a les cheveux bleus c'est ça ?

- Tu ne connais ?

- Grimmjow. »

Son nom avait été prononcé dans un murmure nostalgique alors que les yeux de la brune s'étaient ouverts en grand.

« Tu sais qui c'est ?

- C'est un Arrancar. Sexta Espada à l'époque d'Aizen.

- Il va être difficile à battre alors.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre lui. De toute façon, il n'est pas dangereux. »

Karin était étonnée des mots de son grand frère, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa façon de réagir. Il était un Shinigami, normalement il devrait éliminer ce genre de créatures. Mais là, il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, il avait perdu sa combativité rien qu'en prononçant son nom.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir se lever et s'excuser de la laisser comme ça, prétextant qu'il voulait faire un tour et se changer les idées. Connaissant la nature de l'orangé, elle ne lui posa pas de question et le laissa partir. Quand il en aurait envie, il finirait bien par parler.

.

Kurosaki errait à nouveau dans les rues de Karakura, priant cette fois pour ne rencontrer personne. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rechercher Grimmjow. Le trouver, le voir sans que lui ne se rende compte de sa présence.

Il dissimula son reiatsu tout en essayant de repérer le sien. Chose apparemment compliquée puisqu'il ne sentait absolument rien dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Peut-être Karin s'était-elle trompée ou peut-être qu'il était finalement déjà reparti d'où il venait.

Mais au moment où il était sur le point d'abandonner ses recherches, il se ravisa pour entrer dans un entrepôt apparemment désaffecté. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se trouvait ici, comme si une force imperceptible l'avait poussé à l'intérieur.

Et d'ailleurs, il ne remercierait jamais assez cette force. Le hangar était vide, mais on voyait bien qu'il était occupé de temps à autres. Et cette odeur qui planait partout autour de lui.

Ichigo pourrait reconnaitre cette odeur entre mille, même s'il ne l'avait plus sentie depuis six ans. C'était la sienne. Le parfum de Grimmjow, cette odeur boisée mélangée au musc.

Il avança un peu plus à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le futon dans le fond de la pièce. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur les draps et sur l'oreiller, essayant d'imaginer le corps de son ancien amant reposer sur ce matelas de fortune.

Les sensations et les souvenirs étaient trop forts. Ils l'avaient submergé comme une vague et Ichigo ne se sentait plus très bien.

.

Jaggerjack était sur le chemin du retour. Il s'ennuyait ferme depuis bien trop longtemps. A se demander pourquoi il était encore ici, pourquoi il s'obstinait à rester dans le monde des humains.

Oh bien sûr, il trouvait parfois quelques sources de distraction. Comme affoler des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas le voir en jouant au fantôme dans leur maison. Mais ça c'était marrant au début.

Il ne sortait de son entrepôt que pour s'aérer l'esprit et les poumons. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire ici de toute façon ? En même temps, retourner à Hueco Mundo voulait aussi dire se retrouver seul, avec en plus le risque de se faire attaquer par les Hollows mutants.

Alors oui, le bleuté restait sur terre et rongeait son frein. Ses seuls moments de compagnie étaient quand Renji faisait un petit tour par ici pour voir si tout allait bien ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Son corps se figea net en voyant la porte d'entrée de son hangar grande ouverte. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir fermé derrière lui en sortant. Il s'agissait probablement de squatteurs.

De temps en temps, des clochards venaient dans ce qu'il appelait son chez lui pour échapper à la froideur de la nuit. Mais il les chassait toujours à grands coups de frayeurs. Finalement peut-être qu'il pourrait s'amuser un peu ce soir.

Mais une fois la porte franchie sans un bruit, il se figea une nouvelle fois. Il y avait un homme qui lui tournait le dos, agenouillé devant son futon et qui semblait le caresser du bout des doigts.

Un homme aux cheveux oranges. Bordel, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Ichigo était mort, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pourtant, plus il s'approchait en douce de son visiteur, moins le doute était permis.

Et une fois juste derrière lui, tous les doutes s'étaient éclipsés. Il s'agissait bien de Kurosaki. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou plutôt qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir l'avait envahi. Un mélange de contentement, de soulagement mais surtout de rage se disputait son cerveau.

Quand il vit le Shinigami se relever, il l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner et l'envoya voler contre un mur. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand l'orangé lui fit face pour voir qui était son agresseur.

La respiration du bleuté était saccadée et rauque. Impulsivement, son poing se ferma et se dirigea de lui-même vers l'œil d'Ichigo pendant qu'il laissait échapper un mot, un seul, qui résumerait tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête en ce moment.

« Enfoiré ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Aaahh… Ca, vous le saviez que j'allais pas être gentille pour la fin de ce chapitre… Bah oui, il faut bien que la sadique qui sommeille en moi refasse surface de temps en temps ^^**

**Note 2 : Alors, il va se passer quoi maintenant entre nos deux ex tourtereaux ? Difficile ou pas ?**

**Note 3 : J'attends toujours les pairings d'Ayu et Cha qui ont gagné le concours du lemon du chapitre précédent…**

**Note 4 : A tout bientôt !**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks

**Warning** : Pour un lemon acheté, un lime offert !

Réponse à Yumi-chan : Ravie de te retrouver ! Malheureusement, Ichi n'est pas assuré pour les soins dentaires… Enfin remarque, je sais pas s'il y a une Sécu du Seireitei… A méditer ^^

Réponse à Cha : Grimm va se retourner la tête dans tous les sens, on peut le comprendre et on peut pas lui en vouloir, mais ça va pas durer, faut pas oublier qu'il a retrouvé sa fraise ;) Le couple Renji Hisagi va finir par évoluer… Dans quel sens, ça je ne le dis pas XD. Et enfin, oui il y a bien un petit pairing dans ta longue liste qu'il me plairait bien d'exploiter, alors ne te ronges pas l'esprit, je m'occupe de tout ! ^^

.

Chapitre 21

.

Sous la force du coup, la tête d'Ichigo, en plus de se prendre le poing du bleuté, rencontra le mur juste derrière lui. Il fut sonné pendant quelques secondes.

Le temps que son cerveau imprime le fait que Grimmjow se tenait devant lui, tout près et qu'il semblait très, mais vraiment très en colère.

Bon, le point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'était que la vive douleur qu'il ressentait à l'œil ainsi qu'à l'arrière de son crâne lui prouvait que ce n'était pas un rêve.

L'orangé fut cependant tiré de sa torpeur par un Arrancar, toujours aussi furieux, qui l'avait attrapé par le col et qui l'avait très facilement soulevé de terre.

A moitié étranglé par le col de sa chemise et les pieds dans le vide, il ne pouvait que subir les représailles. Il ne pensait pas que les retrouvailles seraient aussi violentes. En même temps, il ne pensait même pas qu'il y aurait des retrouvailles.

Grimmjow avait envie de faire tellement de choses en cet instant précis qu'il ne savait plus par où commencer. Le mieux serait donc de laisser parler son instinct premier.

Hors, l'instinct premier de l'ancien Sexta Espada était la destruction. Aussi, le tenant toujours fermement par son vêtement, il plaqua le corps de Kurosaki contre le mur derrière lui et vociférait à en perdre haleine.

« Enfoiré ! T'es vraiment un putain d'enfoiré ! Tu envoies ton larbin me dire que t'es mort ? Et pendant ce temps quoi ? Tu te la coules douce à la Soul Society pendant que moi je dois rester ici à rien foutre ! Si t'as envie de te casser, casse-toi mais invente pas des bobards à la mords-moi le nœud ! T'es vraiment une merde, Shinigami !

- Grimm… »

Les mots l'avaient vraiment blessé, et plus particulièrement le dernier. Shinigami. Il en était encore une fois réduit à recommencer depuis la case départ. Ca, plus le fait d'avoir la gorge serrée par son col, avait étouffé les mots qu'il voulait prononcer pour tenter un semblant d'explication.

Grimmjow relâcha sa prise et l'orangé retrouva le plancher des vaches. Ses jambes flanchèrent légèrement au contact du sol, et il prit appui sur le mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber.

« Je crois que t'as vraiment pas idée de ce que tu as pu me faire vivre. Tu t'imagines pas une seconde, tu te préoccupes vraiment pas de ceux qui t'entourent. T'es une merde, j'espère que tu en as conscience ! »

Ichigo voulut répondre, hurler au désespoir, le supplier de le pardonner, se mettre à genoux devant lui et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour lui prouver à quel point il regrettait.

Lui expliquer que tout ceci était une terrible erreur, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que ça arrive, que s'il pouvait remonter le temps, il agirait autrement depuis le début. Et surtout, surtout, il voulait lui crier qu'il l'aimait.

Jusqu'à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, même s'il devait en mourir, il voulait lui dire que rien n'avait changé dans les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, au contraire, le temps n'avaient fait que les amplifier.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot ni d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il se prit une gifle monumentale sur sa joue encore valide, du revers de la main du bleuté. Au moins, il serait bleu des deux côtés, ça équilibrerait les choses.

Sous le choc, il avait tourné la tête. Sa joue le lançait atrocement et des larmes involontaires de douleur commençaient à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, quand la main ferme de Grimmjow lui empoigna le menton.

Il l'obligeait à le regarder, le forçait à plonger son regard dans les yeux turquoises qu'il aimait tant. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour parer à un nouveau coup qu'il estimait amplement mérité, il sentit des lèvres se poser agressivement sur les siennes.

En un quart de seconde, son cerveau indiqua à Ichigo qu'il ne fallait pas réfléchir de midi à quatorze heures et qu'il devait profiter de cet instant. Après tout, qui sait quand viendrait le prochain baiser. Certainement au bout de pas mal de coups.

Il s'accrocha donc au cou de l'Arrancar pour l'embrasser passionnément, répondant avec ardeur à la langue qui avait forcé l'entrée de ses lèvres.

Cette simple impulsion avait fait flancher Grimmjow. Il voulait l'anéantir, le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, mais par-dessus tout, ce qu'il désirait, c'était lui. Lui et lui seul. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps contre le sien.

Après tout, même quand on jure de ne jamais prononcer les mots fatidiques, même quand on se fait la promesse à soi-même de ne pas tomber amoureux, on peut quand même céder à l'appel de l'envie.

Il avait été si mal pendant ces six dernières années, et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait lui remettre du plomb dans la tête. Retrouver celui qu'il croyait mort et pouvoir à nouveau le toucher, le sentir, l'embrasser.

Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, autant l'un que l'autre. Il fallait qu'ils puissent approfondir ce moment. L'orangé fit basculer Jaggerjack sur son futon pour pouvoir prendre le dessus, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Il lui ôta tous ses vêtements sans pour autant toucher sa peau. Quand enfin l'Arrancar fut nu, il s'autorisa à poser une main sur son torse, pour retrouver le grain de peau ferme qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir caresser.

Il laissait trainer ses yeux sur la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il était beau. Il n'avait jamais oublié que le bleuté était beau. Mais au bout de six ans, quand on ferme les yeux et qu'on s'imagine l'être aimé, on se dit qu'on enjolive forcément cette image, que la réalité ne peut pas être aussi belle.

Et pourtant. Le souvenir était bien loin du compte. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves. Et il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette vision.

Il aurait continué à le regarder longtemps encore. Oh oui, il aurait pu passer des heures assis comme ça, à califourchon sur lui rien que pour le caresser du regard. Mais Grimmjow ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se retrouva en position allongée, avec les mains puissantes de l'Arrancar qui parcouraient son corps, ne laissant aucun endroit en reste, doucement, comme pour faire durer le moment.

Il avait dévêtu l'orangé à l'aide de gestes habiles et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Leurs sexes commencèrent doucement à s'éveiller et à gonfler, se comprimant l'un l'autre, obligeant les deux hommes à onduler du bassin pour approfondir ce contact.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à penser, les seuls soupirs et légers gémissements les contentaient. Il le fallait, tout simplement. C'était comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, que plus rien n'existait.

Ils savaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux. Et le mieux, c'était l'autre.

Au grand désarroi du bleuté, Ichigo se défit de son emprise et se redressa. Il reprit sa place initiale au dessus du bleuté, parsemait son cou de baisers, ses côtes de caresses, comme s'il voulait encore essayer de se prouver qu'il vivait bien le moment présent.

Et qu'y avait-il comme meilleure preuve que de se donner entièrement à lui ? Il releva ses hanches et dirigea le membre gonflé de Grimmjow vers son anneau de chair.

Le passage était douloureux, extrêmement inconfortable et il devait se retenir pour ne pas faire entendre son inconfort, coupant sa respiration pour se concentrer au maximum.

Jaggerjack voyait bien le mal que l'orangé était en train de s'infliger, à vrai dire, il pensait que cet homme était fou de s'asseoir ainsi sur sa verge sans avoir été préparé. Les mains, posées sur les hanches du Shinigami, il voulait le stopper dans son mouvement.

« Non. Attends. »

Pour seule réponse, Kurosaki porta un doigt devant les lèvres du bleuté, lui intimant de se taire et de le laisser faire.

Il continua sa progression lentement, jusqu'à sentir la peau des hanches de Grimmjow sous ses fesses, prenant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle mis à mal pendant sa descente.

Puis, doucement, prenant appui de ses mains sur les épaules du bleuté, il entama de longs vas et viens. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre par le passé.

Il y avait eu des moments doux entre eux, des moments de tendresse, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas vraiment doux, ni tendre, ça n'était pas non plus une envie qu'il fallait satisfaire. Au fond, ils ne savaient pas réellement.

Tout ce que Grimmjow savait, c'était qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment. Et maintenant, il le regardait, il voyait son corps se dresser et se rabaisser à chacun de ses mouvements autour de son sexe.

Il scrutait l'orangé laisser retomber sa tête en arrière, l'écouter soupirer de plaisir. Il devait d'ailleurs se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas se laisser aller, pour ne pas attraper violemment ses hanches pour accélérer le rythme.

Son corps qui se recouvrait doucement d'une fine pellicule de sueur, qui suintait le désir et le plaisir, c'était la chose la plus aphrodisiaque qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

L'Arrancar se redressa pour prendre ce corps si parfait dans ses bras, obligeant Ichigo à passer ses jambes dans son dos pour mieux se coller l'un à l'autre. Malgré tout, l'orangé gardait toujours le contrôle.

Il se mouvait avec grâce et agilité, se contentant parfois simplement de contracter ses muscles pour enserrer plus rudement le sexe de Jaggerjack.

Maintenant qu'il avait le corps d'Ichigo contre le sien, le bleuté pouvait enfin le toucher, l'embrasser, glisser sa langue le long de son cou, lui mordiller les épaules, tout en le tenant fermement dans le dos.

De temps à autres, lorsqu'il sentait le plaisir monter trop rapidement, il enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau dorée de l'orangé, lui demandant silencieusement de se calmer.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine et s'il avait pu, il aurait fait durer ce moment jusqu'à en mourir d'épuisement. Mais il voyait le Shinigami perdre tout doucement ses moyens, signe qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre le nirvana.

Le bleuté prit alors le dessus, basculant le corps de son amant vers l'arrière pour qu'il s'allonge sur le futon. Même lors de ce mouvement, Kurosaki n'avait pas délié ses jambes des reins de Grimmjow, ne voulant pour rien au monde couper le contact.

Tout en restant tendre dans ses mouvements, le bleuté accéléra le rythme, s'enfonçait plus loin dans les chairs d'Ichigo, dans cet antre chaud et si délicieusement serré.

Son souffle se faisait court et il scrutait son amant, il voulait absolument voir le moment critique, celui qui annonçait sa venue prochaine. Il voulait pouvoir jouir en même temps que lui.

Voyant cette lueur dans les yeux ambres, il attrapa une touffe de cheveux roux pour coller sa bouche à la sienne afin d'étouffer leurs cris respectifs.

Allongés aux côtés du bleuté, le Shinigami tourna la tête vers son amant et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime.

- Je te hais.

- Grimmjow…

- Je… J'ai besoin de temps. »

L'Arrancar se redressa et accorda un dernier regard à Ichigo avant de se relever, de remettre ses vêtements et de lui tourner le dos pour quitter l'entrepôt.

Il avait besoin d'air, besoin de se remettre les idées en place, de réfléchir, de pouvoir tout assimiler.

.

L'orangé délaissé, laissa couler ses larmes. Pourtant, il n'était pas triste. Il venait de retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Il savait que Grimmjow n'était pas parti pour de bon, il savait parfaitement qu'il reviendrait, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il pleurait.

Pourquoi donc pleurait-il ? Il ne saurait certainement pas répondre à cette question. Il devait relâcher toute cette pression, toute cette tension, toutes ces choses qui lui avaient serré la gorge. Et cette évacuation passait par des larmes.

Il attendit. Il n'avait pas bougé, restant allongé sur ce futon empli de l'odeur du bleuté. Il savait que tôt ou tard, l'Arrancar franchirait à nouveau la porte d'entrée, alors il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

Quitte à mettre sa patience à rude épreuve, il serait présent lorsqu'il reviendra.

.

Six ans. Six longues années qui s'étaient écoulées, et tout ce temps il n'avait fait que ruminer, tourner en rond, s'accablant sur son sort, ne sachant réellement que faire.

Il avait hurlé, il avait frappé tous les objets qui lui étaient tombés sous la main pour exorciser ses démons. Le démon de la solitude. Grimmjow était une panthère, une panthère solitaire, comme tous les félins.

Mais il s'était attaché. Et quand on s'attache alors que l'on a un caractère ascète, on est totalement déstabilisé. Voilà pourquoi il s'était juré de ne plus jamais retenter ce genre d'expérience après la mort d'Ulquiorra.

Il aurait du le savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais. Il avait suffit de l'intrusion d'un rouquin dans Hueco Mundo pour qu'il envoie balader les belles promesses qu'il s'était faites.

Alors oui, perdre une deuxième personne qui lui était chère l'avait anéanti. Et il venait à peine de se faire à l'idée, il venait tout juste de rayer l'image de l'orangé de son existence, qu'il redébarquait.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit après qu'Ichigo lui eut dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne le haïssait pas, pas le moins du monde. Mais il fallait qu'il puisse faire comprendre à Kurosaki à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir.

Il ne lui dirait jamais ouvertement le calvaire qu'il avait vécu, il ne lui avouerait jamais tout ce que son cœur pouvait lui dicter, mais il pouvait lui faire comprendre par des moyens détournés.

Et lui dire 'je te hais' était au fond, pour lui, la meilleure preuve, la meilleure expression de ses sentiments.

Toutes sortes d'images lui venaient en tête, de ces moments où il était seul et désespéré. Et une, une en particulier, à cet instant précis, prenait tout son sens.

.

_Trois mois qu'il était dans le monde des humains. Trois mois qu'il passait ses journées à ne rien faire à part se défouler sur les murs et à dormir, tomber raide mort sur son futon à force de cogner n'importe où._

_Il était blessé, ses poings n'avaient jamais vraiment le temps de cicatriser avant une nouvelle crise. Mais il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Le trou qui s'était formé dans son cœur lui occasionnait tant de souffrance qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur physique._

_De temps en temps ce Shinigami revenait. Celui aux cheveux rouges, le capitaine de la troisième division, celui qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois quand il était venu au Seireitei avec Ichigo._

_Renji venait s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, qu'il n'avait envie de rien. Parfois il l'obligeait à se nourrir, à se laver, à sortir prendre l'air. Les petits gestes du quotidien que de temps à autres Grimmjow oubliait de faire._

_Et ce soir-là, il s'était éclipsé de la Soul Society pour retrouver le bleuté avachi dans un coin du hangar, regardant les blessures de ses mains rouvertes et saignant abondamment._

_Il l'avait obligé à se redresser et à nettoyer ses plaies. Pour la énième fois, il avait refait ses bandages et le sermonnait. Mais Grimmjow ne voulait pas être sermonné, il ne voulait pas l'entendre répéter encore et encore la même chose._

_Apparemment, le rouge n'avait pas compris que tout était devenu gris autour de lui. Ou ne voulait pas le comprendre._

_« Putain, mais tu comprends pas que je m'en tape royalement de tout ça ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Toi, plus que n'importe qui, tu devrais être au courant de ce genre de choses ! »_

_Renji avait tout stoppé dans la seconde. Il ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Le bleuté avait raison, il était au courant de ce genre de choses. Il savait ce que l'on ressentait quand on perdait l'être aimé._

_Le capitaine de la troisième division tomba à genoux et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long de ses joues. Encore une fois, le poignard qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait Byakuya se rappelait à son mauvais souvenir._

_Grimmjow s'était rapproché de lui. L'électrochoc qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer avait fait effet. Mais maintenant il s'en voulait de l'avoir tant remué. Après tout, comment lui réagirait si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui rappeler qu'Ichigo ne reviendrait plus jamais ?_

_Il n'avait pensé à rien, il s'était simplement agenouillé en face de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule pour qu'Abarai le regarde. Et quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, il avait approché ses lèvres et l'avait embrassé._

_Ce n'était pas le goût d'Ichigo, ce n'était pas la texture d'Ichigo, mais c'était un réconfort comme un autre. Et apparemment pour l'autre aussi, parce qu'il répondait à son baiser._

_Sa vision floue et embuée lui fit remarquer que lui aussi pleurait. Le sel de leurs larmes se mélangeait à leurs langues, donnant à toute cette situation un goût d'amertume._

_Mais ils s'étaient enlacés, s'accrochant à l'illusion de l'être aimé. Jaggerjack fut cependant stoppé dans son mouvement quand il voulut accéder au cou du capitaine._

_« Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je me suis dit qu'on est seuls tous les deux et qu'on a tous les deux besoin de réconfort._

_- Non, je… »_

_Mais Renji ne put terminer sa phrase que par un profond soupir. Le bleuté avait trouvé l'un de ses points extrêmement sensible. Le lobe de son oreille, qu'il mordillait._

_Le rouge avait fermé les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme ça que faisait Byakuya. Mais c'était plaisant tout de même. Au travers de ses paupières closes, il voyait l'image de l'ébène, son corps, son odeur, son toucher._

_C'était vrai qu'il aurait pu donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir ressentir à nouveau de telles choses. Son deuil n'était pas terminé, mais sentir son corps s'emplir de chaleur était quelque chose qui lui manquait._

_Oubliant tout de la situation et de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, il se laissa aller. Grimmjow le regardait, visiblement, le capitaine préférait garder les yeux fermés pour s'imaginer en compagnie de son défunt amant._

_Ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon, lui aussi s'imaginait être avec Ichigo. Il ôta leurs vêtements à tous les deux et passa ses doigts sur le sexe qui commençait à se réveiller._

_Le bleuté aussi avait fermé les yeux au moment où il avait posé ses lèvres dessus, imaginant à la place le membre de l'orangé._

_Bordel, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'en avait pas envie, il ne le voulait pas. Pas lui, pas cet homme. Et pourtant… Pourtant, c'était comme s'il avait besoin de toucher ce corps._

_A mesure que les vas et viens de sa bouche et les coups de langues se faisaient plus insistants, les mains de Renji plongèrent dans la crinière bleue et ses soupirs se faisaient plus lascifs._

_Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il fallait qu'il le possède. Comme pour exorciser ce mal, cette perte._

_Il était sur le point de faire pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité d'Abarai quand celui-ci se redressa d'un bond, le laissant choir au sol, complètement paniqué._

_Visiblement, il venait de se rendre compte de la situation et qu'il n'était pas en présence de son Byakuya. Surpris, Grimmjow mit quelques secondes à se remettre les idées en place._

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? »_

_Le rouge se rhabillait le plus rapidement possible, tournant le dos à l'Arrancar pour ne pas qu'il puisse encore le voir sans ses vêtements._

_« Parce que… Tu ne dois pas faire ça Grimmjow. Je… Je repasserai un autre jour. »_

_Et sans le regarder un seul instant, il sortit de la grande et unique pièce de l'habitation de fortune pour s'en retourner d'où il venait._

_Renji aurait pu se frapper la tête contre les parois du Dangai à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Heureusement qu'il avait pu reprendre ses esprits à temps. Lui n'avait plus de réel attache, ce n'était pas le cas de Grimmjow, même s'il ne le savait pas._

_Pire, il avait été sur le point de trahir son ami. Et ça, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné._

.

Jusqu'à ce jour, l'Arrancar était persuadé que le capitaine de la troisième division l'avait planté sur place à cause de Byakuya. Il pensait vraiment que s'il n'avait pas couché avec, c'était parce qu'il pensait encore trop à lui.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Aujourd'hui il comprenait que Renji l'avait empêché de faire une énorme boulette. Et même s'il devait rajouter un nom à la liste des personnes qu'il avait envie d'exploser à cause de ce mensonge, il devait avouer qu'il lui en était reconnaissant.

Cela aurait certainement été pire s'ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout et qu'il avait appris que l'orangé était toujours vivant.

Malgré tout, cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il déambulait dans les rues de Karakura et qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face au retour de son rouquin.

Et quelle vie pourraient-ils avoir ? Lui ici, et Ichigo au Seireitei. Evidemment, Kurosaki n'aurait pas le droit de pénétrer le monde des humains en dehors de ses missions. Quant à lui, il était définitivement persona non grata à la Soul Society.

Alors quel avenir avaient-ils ?

.

.

.

**Note 1 : J'ai écris le lemon avec la chanson Craving de Charon. Je trouve que la mélodie et l'ambiance que pose le morceau reflète bien l'état d'esprit de nos deux bishos. Je vous conseille vivement son écoute.**

**Note 2 : J'avais d'abord dans l'idée de poursuivre avec un lemon GrimmRen, mais d'une, deux citrons dans le même chapitre, ça fait beaucoup, et de deux, c'était juste pas possible, Renji n'est pas un salopard ^^**

**Note 3 : Il me manque encore le pairing d'Ayu qui a gagné le concours du lemon.**

**Note 4 : A pluche !**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Yumi-chan : Je ne te laisse pas sur ta faim trop longtemps, la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

.

Chapitre 22

.

Et merde, pourquoi il se posait ce genre de questions ? Pourquoi était-il là à se retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens pour trouver une réponse qui de toute façon n'existe pas vraiment ?

Ca se saurait si un Shinigami et un Arrancar pouvaient avoir un avenir commun. On dit que les opposés s'attirent. Mais s'ils s'attirent, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils peuvent vivre ensemble, justement à cause de leurs univers trop différents.

Pourquoi dès qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo il fallait qu'il essaye de trouver une solution à tout ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement hausser les épaules et laisser faire les choses ? Qui vivra verra, non ? Et puis c'est bien lui qui était devenu adepte du Carpe Diem.

Et en attendant, il était là, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait alors que Kurosaki était chez lui. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, il fallait être un idiot pour s'en aller comme ça quand une fraise est venue vous rendre une visite à l'improviste.

Parce qu'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait avouer, même s'il était toujours sous le choc de ces retrouvailles, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était mis en tête qu'il ne reviendrait plus, même s'il lui en voulait d'avoir été égoïste à ce point, ce qui ressortait le plus quand il l'avait vu, c'était bien le bonheur.

Le même bonheur qu'on ressent quand on prie pour son rêve le plus cher et qu'il se réalise. Et en l'occurrence, la prière qu'il avait faite, il la pensait impossible à réaliser. Du coup ça décuple encore plus la sensation de bienêtre.

Alors oui, il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir inventé ce mensonge encore plus gros que lui mais il ne pouvait clairement pas résister à ce visage angélique, à ces yeux amoureux et à ce corps appétissant.

Coupant court à ses réflexions qui de toute façon ne faisaient que le déstabiliser, il rebroussa chemin. Peut-être que tout s'éclairerait quand il serait en présence d'Ichigo.

Il le retrouva, dans la même position qu'il avait quand il était parti comme un voleur. Allongé sur le lit, nu. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller. Cette vue délicieuse lui laissa un frisson sur l'échine.

Mais même s'il avait une envie irrépressible de le reprendre dans ses bras, de le toucher encore et encore, même si le voir dans cette position et dans cette tenue suffisait à réveiller son membre, il devait plus que tout avoir une conversation avec lui.

Essayant de faire fi de tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de son cou, le bleuté plongea ses yeux sur le visage qui semblait endormi.

Mais l'orangé ne dormait pas. Il avait senti Grimmjow entrer et maintenant, il savait qu'il était assez près de lui pour le toucher. Il tourna alors son visage vers lui et le regarda intensément.

« Grimmjow.

- La ferme ! Laisse-moi parler. »

Kurosaki baissa les yeux. Apparemment, Jaggerjack lui en voulait toujours et plus que jamais son sentiment de culpabilité reprenait le dessus sur le reste.

L'Arrancar ne le força pas à le regarder, lui-même ne savait pas trop où poser les yeux. Ichigo s'était redressé et assis sur le bord du futon. Si Grimmjow gardait le regard levé, il verrait l'orangé détourner le regard et cela l'énerverait. S'il baissait également les yeux, il verrait le corps nu de son amant et cela l'exciterait.

Il prit donc le parti de s'asseoir à terre, contre un mur qui lui permettait de ne pas faire face au Shinigami et porta ses yeux droit devant lui.

« Ecoute, je sais pas ce qui t'a pris de vouloir me faire croire que tu étais mort et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Aucune explication ne serait valable à mes yeux alors ce n'est même pas la peine de vouloir te justifier. »

Le bleuté s'arrêta un instant pour respirer et essayer de trouver les mots justes.

« J'ai passé six ans ici sans savoir quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pas bougé, pourquoi je suis pas retourné à Hueco Mundo. Je crois que j'étais totalement perdu. Je t'en ai voulu, je t'ai maudit de ne pas avoir tout fait pour te défendre, pour sauver ta peau. Aujourd'hui je t'en veux parce que je me suis rendu compte que tout ça n'était qu'une chimère. Et je crois que je t'en voudrai toujours pour avoir osé me mentir de la sorte. »

Ichigo osa alors lever son regard vers Grimmjow. Il s'était attendu à une scène violente, comme celle qu'ils avaient vécu avant de faire l'amour, mais l'Arrancar parlait calmement et posément, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même et essayait de résoudre un casse-tête.

Il fut frappé par l'air plus que sérieux qu'il affichait, il ne le regardait toujours pas. Mais ce qui le marqua au plus haut point, fut la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux bleus.

« Et aujourd'hui, maintenant que tu es là, je ne sais plus… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, où je dois aller, comment agir. Je ne sais plus rien, alors toi, dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Kurosaki se leva de son futon et se dirigea vers le bleuté pour s'agenouiller en face de lui. Il redressa son menton à l'aide de sa main pour que leurs regards puissent à nouveau se rencontrer.

« C'est toi que je veux. »

L'orangé s'approcha encore un peu plus pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de Grimmjow et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il sentit que l'Arrancar répondait à son baiser il se colla encore un peu plus à lui.

Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il ne voulait plus jamais être loin de ses bras musclés dans lesquels il se sentait en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Il avait fait du mal à Grimmjow et il donnerait tout pour réparer.

Mais le baiser fut coupé bien trop vite au goût d'Ichigo. Le bleuté l'avait obligé à le lâcher et l'avait repoussé un peu plus loin pour se relever.

« Arrête, fais pas le gamin maintenant, je suis sérieux. »

L'orangé se releva également pour retourner près de Jaggerjack qui lui tournait le dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille tout en collant son torse à son dos.

« Moi aussi je suis sérieux Grimm, je ne l'ai jamais autant été. La seule chose, la seule présence dont j'ai besoin c'est la tienne. J'ai été le pire des idiots que cette terre a porté quand j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu crois que j'étais mort. Je… J'ai pas envie de te perdre encore une fois. »

L'Arrancar desserra la prise des bras de l'orangé sur sa taille pour pouvoir se retourner et lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant de longues secondes sans pour autant faire un seul geste.

« Je t'aime Grimmjow.

- Dis pas ça, ça porte la poisse.

- Je m'en fous. Tout le malheur qu'on pouvait avoir on l'a déjà eu, c'est derrière noud tout ça maintenant. »

Ichigo se blottit dans les bras de Grimmjow, le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il avait laissé sa tête reposer contre la poitrine du bleuté et il entendait le rythme de son cœur. Calme, posé, comme lorsqu'il lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

Il aimait ce bruit, il adorait ce battement qui cognait contre son oreille, aucune autre mélodie ne pouvait égaler celle là. Celle du cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

.

« Kisuke ! »

Urahara eut à peine le temps de se retourner en direction de la personne qui l'avait appelé, qu'il se retrouva projeté au sol quelques mètres plus loin sous la force d'un grand coup de pied en plein estomac.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale et se remettre du choc. Il se redressait maintenant péniblement en s'aidant du mur près de lui.

« Isshin, je t'en supplie… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Ton fils est sorti de prison maintenant, alors pourquoi tu continue à me frapper ?

- Bah tu sais, il est en mission sur terre, alors… »

Le blond soupira, dépité. Quand il s'était levé ce matin, il avait pour seul projet de se rendre à la réunion des capitaines, de passer une journée tranquille comme toutes celles qu'il avait passées depuis que l'orangé était sorti de prison. Mais voilà, il fallait que Kurosaki fils soit envoyé en mission pour que tout ce manège recommence.

Pendant six ans, six foutues années, tous les jours, sans exception, son vieil ami venait le saluer tous les matins avec une nouvelle attaque surprise. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait du subir la frustration du brun.

Il avait reçu 2191 coups qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à éviter, Isshin redoublant à chaque fois d'ingéniosité pour qu'il ne puisse pas esquiver. Comment faisait Ichigo quand il était encore vivant ? Il se le demandait.

Sans compter tous les autres coups qu'il avait pu se prendre à chaque fois qu'il faisait une remarque qui ne semblait pas plaire au capitaine de la huitième division.

.

_Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Ichigo avait été emprisonné et cela faisait donc quatorze coups qu'il s'était pris. Un tous les matins, quand Isshin venait le saluer dans son bureau._

_« Pourquoi Isshin, pourquoi ? Je ne vais jamais tenir le coup si tu continues comme ça. »_

_Le brun s'était gratté l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire niais sur le visage avant de lui répondre._

_« Ben tu sais, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de dire bonjour à Ichigo. Mais maintenant qu'il est en cellule, je ne peux plus le voir tous les matins._

_- Et c'est une raison pour venir me cogner ? Je n'y suis pour rien moi !_

_- Oui mais… Tu comprends, je suis frustré moi ! »_

_C'était la seule réponse, la seule explication qu'il avait reçue. Et tous les jours sans exception, il se prenait un coup de pied, un coup de poing, voire parfois de tête quand le brun était particulièrement de bonne humeur._

_Quand l'orangé était sorti de prison la semaine dernière, il pensait que c'était enfin terminé. D'ailleurs, il a eu le ridicule espoir que c'était bien le cas. Depuis qu'il avait été réhabilité à la troisième division, Isshin le laissait tranquille._

_Il avait soufflé, plaignant silencieusement le pauvre fukutaicho qui devait de toute évidence subir à nouveau les assauts de son père._

.

Pourvu que sa mission sur terre ne dure pas trop longtemps. Il n'était parti que depuis la veille. Ah, il ne pensait vraiment pas que le rouquin viendrait un jour à lui manquer.

Heureusement pour Urahara, Kurosaki père n'était pas à côté de lui lors des réunions de capitaines. Ils n'étaient même pas dans la même rangée. Il ne risquait donc pas grand-chose en attendant la venue de Kyoraku pour ouvrir la séance.

Les capitaines savaient bien de quoi il s'agissait, ils avaient l'habitude maintenant. Les cycles de patrouille à Hueco Mundo n'avaient pas cessé depuis la première expédition il y avait six ans.

Depuis tout ce temps, le Soutaicho continuait d'envoyer des troupes au royaume des Hollows pendant trois semaines avant qu'elles ne reviennent se reposer à la Soul Society pendant un mois.

Cependant les hommes envoyés sur place avaient quelque peu changés. La sixième division ne faisait plus partie de la campagne. Depuis le décès de Byakuya et la nomination de Rukia à la tête de la division, ils n'avaient plus entendu parler du Hueco Mundo.

C'était donc les capitaines des septième et neuvième divisions qui avaient pris la relève. Et au grand dam de Kenpachi, il ne partait pas pour chaque mission. Shunsui lui avait signifié qu'en tant que capitaine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne passer qu'un mois sur deux à la tête de sa capitainerie.

Surtout que lorsque la petite Yachiru avait le pouvoir, les locaux de la onzième devenaient un gros n'importe quoi. Alors maintenant, le colosse ne partait qu'une fois sur deux.

Quand il ne faisait pas partie des troupes, il était remplacé par Soi Fon, qui elle, ne montrait pas autant d'enthousiasme à se balader dans les grandes étendues désertiques.

Quant à Histugaya, il faisait lui aussi toujours partie des troupes, remplacé de temps à autres par Mayuri, qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne se rendait dans Hueco Mundo que pour tenter certaines expériences. Il ne prenait jamais part aux combats.

Juushiro s'était proposé mais le Soutaicho le lui avait refusé. Pour le commandant, il était hors de question que son ami se rende dans le royaume des Hollows. Il avait prétexté que sa santé trop fragile pourrait être mise à rude épreuve, mais au fond, le brun ne voulait pas que le capitaine de la treizième division ne s'éloigne trop de lui.

Egoïsme pur et dur. Mais quand on est à la tête du Gotei 13, on peut se permettre de prendre beaucoup de décisions qui n'ont pas forcément de sens pour les autres, et ce, sans avoir à s'expliquer plus que nécessaire.

« Capitaines du Gotei 13, je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici. Dans trois jours, une nouvelle expédition à Hueco Mundo va débuter. Je vais donc vous annoncer qui fera partie de la mission. »

Certains des capitaines s'ennuyaient déjà. Selon toute logique, si le Soutaicho suivait le cours normal des choses, ils savaient déjà qui allait partir en vadrouille. Il y aurait Hitsugaya, Soi Fon et Komamura.

Parfois ils se demandaient pourquoi le brun faisait autant de zèle à les convoquer tous à chaque fois.

« J'ai décidé de mettre un coup de pied dans les habitudes. Après tout, tout le monde fini par se lasser d'une routine trop présente, non ? Cette fois je demanderai à Hitsugaya taicho et à Zaraki taicho de bien vouloir se rendre à Las Noches. »

Kenpachi étira un large sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu y retourner deux fois de suite et il était plus que ravi.

« Le troisième capitaine que j'ai choisi d'envoyer en mission n'est pas encore parti à Hueco Mundo depuis la fin de la guerre d'hiver. Mais il faut bien un peu de nouveauté de temps en temps. Abarai taicho, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous tenir prêt pour votre départ. Et de rapatrier Kurosaki fukutaicho au Seireitei dans les plus brefs délais. Il part avec vous. »

Isshin se redressa d'un bond, foudroyant le commandant du regard.

« Kyoraku, ne me dis pas que tu vas renvoyer mon fils là-bas alors que le capitaine de la dixième division fait également parti de la mission ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

- Je m'en souviens très bien, Kurosaki taicho. Mais ces deux hommes vont devoir réapprendre à cohabiter. Et ils auront intérêt à faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien s'ils ne veulent pas écoper d'une mise à pieds. »

La réunion se termina peu de temps après, laissant Isshin mécontent et Kisuke dépité. Si Ichigo repartait pour Hueco Mundo, nul doute qu'il subirait les foudres du brun pendant trois longues semaines.

Le capitaine de la treizième division avait laissé tout le monde s'en aller avant de rejoindre la petite pièce derrière la salle de réunion où se trouvait le bureau du commandant.

« Shunsui, il va falloir que tu m'expliques quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu préfères vraiment te mettre Isshin à dos en envoyant son fils en mission plutôt que moi ?

- Jusshiro. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était. Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi d'aller là-bas. Tu ferais quoi si tu tombais à nouveau malade ?

- Soit. Mais je trouve ça dommage que tu ne prennes pas plus mes remarques en considération.

- Ca suffit Juushiro ! Il est hors de question que tu mettes un seul orteil à Hueco Mundo ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Ukitake fit demi-tour, quelque peu choqué par les paroles de son ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu s'énerver de cette manière. Même au combat, il gardait toujours son calme et sa nonchalance. Alors qu'est-ce qui le poussait à sortir de ses gonds ainsi ?

.

Renji non plus n'était pas enchanté. Il venait à peine d'envoyer son fukutaicho pour une mission sur terre qu'il fallait qu'il le rappelle d'urgence pour qu'il retourne à Hueco Mundo.

Là où tous ses malheurs avaient commencé. Bien sûr, il avait revu Grimmjow là-bas et tout le tralala qui s'en était suivi, mais c'est aussi à cause de cette rencontre qu'il avait fini en prison et que maintenant il était anéanti.

Qu'il se retrouve à nouveau en compagnie de Toshiro, il s'en fichait un peu, le capitaine de la troisième division se savait capable de canaliser les humeurs du rouquin.

Non ce qui l'inquiétait réellement était ce que pourrait éprouver Ichigo en retournant dans le monde des Hollows, en se retrouvant à Las Noches sans que le bleuté ne soit avec lui. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'il soit au meilleur de sa concentration.

Mais soit, si c'étaient les ordres de Kyoraku.

Durant toute la journée ainsi que la soirée, il avait essayé de contacter son lieutenant sur son Soul Pager. Mais à son grand désarroi, l'orangé ne lui répondait pas.

Bon sang, il était quand même sensé rester joignable à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour recevoir un ordre quelconque, alors pourquoi avait-il coupé son téléphone spirituel ?

Le lendemain, constatant que Kurosaki ne daignait toujours pas vouloir rallumer son appareil, il se décida à se rendre lui-même sur terre afin de le chercher, de l'engueuler un bon coup et de le ramener au bercail, en le trainant par la peau des fesses si besoin était !

Il avait dit à Shunsui qu'il se portait garant de lui, ce n'était pas pour qu'il désobéisse à la moindre opportunité.

Le problème était que son reiatsu était introuvable. Il ne lui serait quand même rien arrivé ? De la même manière qu'Ichigo s'était inquiété pour son capitaine quelques jours auparavant, Renji s'inquiétait maintenant pour son lieutenant.

Et il arpentait maintenant les rues de la ville à la recherche de son imbécile de fukutaicho. Cherchant dans tous les endroits possibles, même les plus incongrus. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il avait fini dans une poubelle en voulant sauver un lézard.

Il aimait son ami, mais il ne fallait quand même pas pousser, en ce moment, il avait surtout une furieuse envie de lui botter les fesses !

Et si l'orangé, malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, s'était mis à la recherche de Grimmjow et que de le revoir lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il en avait fait une bêtise ?

Après tout, il avait bien vu le regard de Kurosaki quand il lui avait dit que le bleuté était, à sa connaissance, toujours dans le monde des humains. C'était peu probable, évidemment, mais il devait quand même s'en assurer.

Il continuait donc sa marche à travers Karakura, essayant de distinguer la moindre trace d'énergie spirituelle pouvant appartenir au rouquin. Sans succès, à chaque fois qu'il sentait quelque chose, c'était soit ses amis humains, soit les Vizards. A croire qu'Ichigo s'était volatilisé.

Il s'en serait presque arraché les cheveux. En ce moment il se sentait vraiment bête. Il avait reçu des ordres de Kyoraku, lui demandant d'envoyer quelqu'un sur terre, il aurait pu envoyer n'importe qui de la troisième !

Mais non, en bon crétin qu'il était, il avait attendu qu'Ichigo sorte de prison pour l'envoyer lui, alors qu'il le savait encore retourné et anéanti par les événements passés.

Retourné et anéanti ? Son fukutaicho ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'air de constater en ce moment même ! Ses pas l'avaient amenés jusqu'au hangar de Grimmjow et les deux hommes semblaient particulièrement en forme.

En forme et bien décidés à rattraper le temps perdu. En tout cas, d'après ce qu'il était en train de voir. Sans pour autant détourner les yeux, il fit part de sa présence en toussant bruyamment.

Les deux amants se redressèrent d'un seul bond pour voir qui pouvait les interrompre de la sorte. Ichigo se dépêcha de se cacher sous le drap, tandis que Grimmjow semblait fulminer de rage d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte.

« Renji !

- Allez, Ichigo, fais pas cette tête, ça fait un partout la balle au centre ! C'est ma vengeance pour le coup que tu nous as fait à Shuuhei et moi. Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir l'occasion de te voir dans cette… position. »

L'orangé piqua un fard qui donna à ses joues une belle couleur rouge vif. Pendant que le bleuté, toujours énervé de voir que le rouge se tapait l'incruste et ne semblait pas vouloir quitter les lieux se leva et se dirigea droit vers lui.

« Toi, je devrais te buter pour m'avoir menti sur Ichi ! »

Abarai leva les bras devant lui afin d'arrêter la progression de Jaggerjack avec un air faussement innocent.

« Oh, moi je n'ai fait que répéter ce qu'on m'a dit de dire. Et s'il-te-plaît, ne pointe pas les gens du doigt, c'est malpoli. »

Grimmjow baissa sa main qu'il avait tendue en un geste de réprimande, un peu dérouté de la nonchalance du rouge. Il comprit encore moins quand celui-ci éclata d'un rire sonore et moqueur.

« Grimmjow, je t'ai dit de ne pas me pointer du doigt.

- Mais je te pointe pas du doigt connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Renji baissa les yeux pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur le double sens de sa remarque.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde. »

Le bleuté cacha immédiatement son sexe d'une main et se retourna à la recherche de son pantalon tout en vociférant dans tout le hangar.

« Toi je vais te tuer !

- Mais oui, mais oui, bien sûr. Allez, fais pas ta tête de cochon. Ichigo, il va falloir rentrer. »

Il avait changé de sujet, passant du coq à l'âne, pour ne pas s'éterniser et surtout pour que Jaggerjack ne continue pas à hurler à lui en esquinter les tympans.

L'orangé se redressa d'un bond, en position assise sur le lit, le drap toujours bien enroulé autour de son corps.

« Comment ça rentrer ?

- Ordre du soutaicho.

- Mais, je viens à peine d'arriver.

- Et tu vas repartir. Kyoraku nous envoie à Hueco Mundo pour trois semaines. »

Ichigo chercha immédiatement le regard bleu de Grimmjow pour obtenir un réconfort. Hueco Mundo. Le monde de l'Arrancar. Là où tout a commencé, là où tout a fini.

Et maintenant que tout pouvait reprendre son cours normal, ils devaient à nouveau se séparer.

« Quand ?

- Dans deux jours. »

Voyant les larmes commencer à monter aux yeux de l'orangé, Jaggerjack se rapprocha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés pour entourer une épaule de son bras et l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

Sans un seul mot, il lui fit passer le message au travers de ses yeux.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Vous êtes chanceuses en ce moment, les publications vont bon train… Profitez-en, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer…**

**Note 2 : Je suis toujours sans nouvelle d'Ayu… Tu as mourru ?**

**Note 3 : Bientôt un nouvel OS, avec tous mes concours, je suis surbookée ^^**

**Note 4 : See ya !**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks

**Warning** : Du citron ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, j'ai chaud ! ^^

Réponse à Yumi-chan : On va pas commencer à plaindre Kisuke, ce serait trop facile… Et puis c'est tellement marrant de le voir tourner en bourrique ! Merci pour tes encouragements, à bientôt !

Réponse à Itachihaku : Tu es bien courageuse de t'envoyer les 23 chapitres d'une traite comme ça ! Mais merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire et surtout de laisser une trace de ton passage. Je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, et même si mon but premier n'est pas de vous faire pleurer (qui a dit mon œil ?) j'espère que je pourrai encore laisser passer des émotions avec mes mots pour la suite de ma fic.

.

Chapitre 23

.

Hueco Mundo. Là où tout avait commencé, là où tout avait fini. Là où il avait tout connu. Le soulagement de pouvoir se battre à nouveau contre des Hollows, le sentiment de pouvoir se sentir utile.

Mais à l'opposé, la sensation de ne plus savoir à quel monde il appartenait. Ses interrogations quant à ses implications vis-à-vis des Shinigamis et de Grimmjow. Le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait à cette époque-là.

Le désespoir, la tristesse quand Byakuya est tombé devant ses yeux, qu'il a rendu son dernier souffle dans ses bras.

Enfin et surtout, là où il avait connu le sexe avec un homme, la jouissance avec un homme. Et son premier amour. Le seul, l'unique, celui qui déchire les tripes et qui donne l'impression que son cœur bat tellement vite qu'on va finir par le vomir.

Et le voilà maintenant, quelques années plus tard, à cet instant très précis où il reposait le pied sur la grande étendue désertique éclairée seulement de la lueur de l'éternelle lune.

Et tout lui revenait comme un boomerang. Devait-il être heureux, triste ou nostalgique de se retrouver à nouveau ici ? Très franchement, les trois sentiments bataillaient sévèrement dans son cerveau.

Ichigo gardait son regard droit devant lui, fixant un point imaginaire au loin, tout en marchant en direction de Las Noches. Où qu'il puisse être dans ce désert, il retrouverait toujours le chemin du palais, sans repère, sans boussole. Comme si on l'appelait dans cette direction.

Il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre, plus personne ne l'entourait, il était seul avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Chaque pas l'aidait à se rappeler, à revoir ces images qu'il avait peu à peu effacées de sa mémoire.

.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Soul Society, Renji gardait un œil sur son lieutenant. Non pas qu'il avait réellement besoin d'être surveillé, mais il devait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour le rouquin.

S'il avait été dans sa situation, il ne saurait pas comment il aurait réagi. Mais apparemment, Kurosaki n'avait pas l'air trop déboussolé. Tant mieux.

Dans ce cas, il faudrait juste faire attention à Htisugaya qui marchait l'air de rien derrière l'orangé. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incident à déplorer entre ceux-là depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Mais connaissant le fort caractère des deux, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Visiblement appâtés par les effluves de reiatsu qu'ils dégageaient, quelques Hollows avaient fait leur apparition. Rien de bien méchant, des créatures vraiment au bas de l'échelle qui ne leur arrivaient pas à la cheville.

Kenpachi avait d'ailleurs râlé sur la faiblesse des ennemis, ne trouvant pas là, de quoi se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le capitaine de la troisième division fut la réaction de son fukutaicho.

Sans même bouger le moindre cheveu, il s'était emparé de Zangetsu pour découper les entités d'un simple geste du bras dès qu'elles étaient trop proches de lui. Il n'avait pas tourné son corps en direction de l'âme, il continuait à marcher droit devant, regardant dans la même direction.

Imperturbable. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que les hommes se rendirent compte que le rouquin avait pris la tête de la marche, comme dans le passé. Se dirigeant doucement mais sûrement vers l'ancien palais d'Aizen.

Ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Ichigo en ce moment ? Lui seul le savait, parce que franchement, personne n'aurait pu dire s'il était heureux ou non de se retrouver ici.

Arrivés devant la grande bâtisse qui abritait jadis leurs ennemis, Kurosaki poussa la porte et sans aucun autre mot, il continua d'avancer, droit devant lui, sachant pertinemment où il se rendait.

Il était seul au monde en cet instant. Et plus encore quand il poussa la porte de la chambre devant laquelle il s'était rendu.

La chambre de Grimmjow, bien entendu. Où pouvait-il aller d'autre de toute façon ? Dans celle d'Ulquiorra ? Il avait juré ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

A peine la porte refermée derrière lui, il se précipita vers le futon, toujours à la même place, et plongea sur cette épaisseur moelleuse posée à même le sol. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller en le tenant fermement.

L'odeur du bleuté n'y était plus. C'était normal. Après six ans. Seule la fenêtre ouverte avait empêché l'odeur de renfermé d'imprégner cette pièce. Malheureusement, elle avait aussi permis au parfum caractéristique de l'Arrancar de s'évaporer.

Mais après tout, s'il dormait là, au fond, c'était un peu comme si Jaggerjack était avec lui.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever pour prendre possession de la salle de bains pour une bonne douche, quand son capitaine fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Comment tu vas Ichigo ?

- Bien. Bien, je t'assure.

- Ca te fait quoi de te retrouver ici ?

- Oh. Je sais pas trop. Y'a tout plein de choses qui se bousculent, mais j'arrive pas à faire le tri. »

Renji étira un timide sourire avant de parcourir la pièce du regard.

« C'était sa chambre ?

- Oui. C'était celle de Grimmjow.

- Tu sais que si ça vient à se savoir, ça va jaser.

- Toshiro et Kenpachi le savent déjà, alors la moitié du Seireitei doit déjà être au courant. Pour un peu, je fouillerais dans cette armoire pour me prendre un uniforme, histoire de bien les faire chier.

- Ichigo !

- Oh c'est bon, je plaisantais ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je n'irai pas faire chier Hitsugaya. Alors à moins qu'il ne se mette à nouveau en travers de mon chemin alors que j'essaye de protéger le corps de quelqu'un qui m'est cher, je ne le menacerai plus.

- Comment ça protéger le corps de quelqu'un ?

- Oh. Alors comme ça, la vraie version n'a jamais été dévoilée ? Si j'ai menacé Toshiro, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il pose les mains sur Byakuya. Il venait de mourir et je voulais que tu puisses le voir.

- Tu veux dire que tu as fais de la taule pour moi ?

- Non c'est pour moi que je l'ai fait. Pour mes convictions. »

Les deux hommes parlèrent longuement, après tout, presque l'ensemble de la situation n'avait pas été dévoilée. Ichigo apprit à Renji comment des liens avaient pu se former entre lui et Byakuya, comment leur vie avait changé du tout au tout à Hueco Mundo.

La façon dont ils s'étaient rapprochés. D'ailleurs, le rouge en resta sur les fesses quelques secondes. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire.

En définitive, c'était partout pareil, la version officielle d'un événement était bien souvent tout à fait différente que celle que l'on voulait bien nous raconter.

Ichigo avait saisi le bras de son capitaine en lui demandant de bien vouloir le suivre. Abarai marchait derrière lui, se laissant entrainer dans les pas de son lieutenant qui le faisait évoluer à travers les plaines désertiques.

Il ne savait pas trop où l'orangé voulait l'emmener, il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Après une longue marche dans la nuit éternelle, il s'arrêta et Renji le rejoignit, se plaçant à sa droite.

Kurosaki ne le regardait pas, il fixait le sol, un peu plus loin, comme s'il était fasciné par ce rocher qui avait atterri ici on ne sait comment.

« C'est ici. »

Les seuls mots avaient tout fait comprendre au capitaine qui regarda intensément l'orangé avant que celui-ci ne lui prenne la main à nouveau pour le conduire jusqu'au pied de la pierre.

Ichigo se laissa tomber à genoux et glissa ses doigts dans le sable avant de ramper vers le rocher pour s'y adosser. Renji s'assit à ses côtés tout en continuant d'observer le sable blanc devant ses orteils.

« Je… Tu sais, j'ai pas trop envie que tu me racontes tous les détails de cette histoire. Ce que tu m'en as déjà dit me suffit amplement.

- T'en fais pas, si tu veux pas je dirai rien. J'ai juste pensé que tu devais voir cet endroit. Pour faire ton deuil.

- Je l'ai déjà fait. Et aujourd'hui je suis heureux avec mes souvenirs. »

Les deux hommes restèrent installés contre le rocher pendant quelques temps, sans se regarder, sans se parler, s'imprégnant simplement de ce qui les entourait.

.

Le retour à Hueco Mundo avait été calme, les Shinigamis missionnaires avaient décidé de ne pas partir au front avant le lendemain, leur laissant la fin de cette journée pour se reposer et éventuellement préparer un plan d'attaque.

Hitsugaya et Kenpachi, habitués à tout ce cirque prenaient les devant, laissant parfois Renji sur le carreau. Mais le capitaine de la troisième division ne s'en plaignait pas, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ici depuis la fin de la guerre d'hiver, alors autant laisser les rênes à ceux qui étaient coutumiers de ces missions.

Ichigo aussi semblait se désintéresser de tout ça, il avait fait acte de présence à l'heure du dîner mais sitôt son plat terminé, il était reparti s'enfermer dans la chambre de l'ancien Sexta.

Il avait pris une douche et, une fois sorti de la salle de bains, il se dirigea vers l'armoire qui ornait le mur du fond. Pousserait-il le vice jusqu'à enfiler un de ces uniformes ? Il l'avait déjà fait deux fois par le passé et après tout, jamais deux sans trois.

Mais bon. Il était encore en sursis, au moindre petit écart, on ne se priverait pas pour en faire part au Soutaicho. Surtout Hitsugaya qui, malheureusement, était dans les parages.

Au fond, il était seul dans cette pièce, non ? Personne ne pouvait le voir. Et puis cette veste dont il faisait glisser le tissu sous ses doigts était celle de Grimmjow. Alors pourquoi pas ? Juste pour le fun, juste pour se sentir encore un peu plus proche de lui.

Il avait arraché le vêtement de son cintre et l'avait enfilé à même son torse nu, comme le bleuté. Elle était un peu trop large au niveau des épaules et ses pectoraux n'étaient pas aussi bien mis en valeur mais il aimait la sensation du tissu sur sa peau.

Il avait également mis le pantalon, trop large lui aussi, qu'il avait fait tenir par un obi noir. Et maintenant, il se tenait là, debout au centre de la chambre, s'enlaçant de ses propres bras afin de mieux éprouver la douceur des vêtements qu'il portait.

Il s'était couché dans cette tenue, laissant les draps de côté pour ne pas avoir trop chaud pendant la nuit. Et son rêve. Tout en dormant, il se disait qu'il avait déjà vu les images qui défilaient dans son subconscient.

C'était le même rêve que quand il était en prison. Celui où il n'avait pas vu le visage de l'Arrancar, celui qui l'avait fait se réveiller en sursaut et qui l'avait fait se sentir tellement mal.

Mais cette fois-ci, quand il ouvrit les yeux, la chaleur n'avait pas quitté son corps et il continuait à sentir son sexe se faire masser au travers de son hakama. Chose étrange puisque ses deux mains étaient visibles.

Voulant faire un mouvement en arrière, il se rendit compte qu'il était bloqué par quelque chose. Il se retourna donc pour constater que Grimmjow était bel et bien là, en chair et en os, collé contre lui.

« Dis donc, t'as le sommeil plutôt lourd ! Ca fait dix minutes que je te tripote dans tous les sens et tu bouges pas d'un poil ! »

Répondre était inutile. Et la joie de le retrouver était bien trop grande, aussi se contenta-t-il de serrer le bleuté dans ses bras et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné.

Entre deux respirations, les bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre, l'orangé poussa un léger soupir.

« Si on te trouve ici, tu es foutu.

- Je m'en fous. C'est chez moi ici. »

Jaggerjack laissa une main glisser le long de la manche de la veste que Kurosaki portait.

« Je te manquais à ce point que tu essaies de me ressembler comme ça ? »

Une légère rougeur s'empara des joues d'Ichigo. C'était vrai qu'il portait encore ses vêtements. Il se sentit tout à coup gêné que son amant puisse le voir dans cette tenue.

Grimmjow laissa encore un peu son regard trainer sur les vêtements avant de le rediriger vers les yeux de l'orangé avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

« Enlève-moi ça, tu es bien mieux sans rien sur toi. »

Cependant, il ne laissa pas le temps au Shinigami d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'il avait déjà commencé à ôter la veste blanche au col noir, réplique exacte de celle qu'il portait en ce moment-même.

Tout en faisant glisser le vêtement le long des bras, il avait approché son visage du torse d'Ichigo pour mordiller l'un de ses mamelons.

Le bleuté semblait pressé, ne pas vouloir y aller par quatre chemin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, de toute façon, l'orangé était bien incapable de résister à cet homme.

Depuis la toute première fois, qui avait eu lieu dans cette même chambre, il avait senti que plus jamais il ne pourrait repousser les avances de l'Arrancar. Il y avait ce courant électrique qui le traversait à chaque fois qu'il posait la main sur lui qui l'empêchait de dire non.

Au contraire, à chaque fois, il perdait toute raison, tout bon sens. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus. Ou qu'il n'existait que dans les bras de Grimmjow. Au choix. Il ne savait pas trop. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour réfléchir à ça.

Jaggerjack avait finalement enlevé la veste ainsi que l'obi et le hakama et se délectait de la vue du corps nu de son amant. Après tout, il ne l'avait retrouvé que depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rattraper les six ans qu'ils avaient passés loin l'un de l'autre.

Le corps de l'orangé commençait déjà à trembler imperceptiblement, attendant que les préliminaires veuillent bien démarrer. S'il avait été un poil plus sadique, Grimmjow aurait fait patienter Ichigo encore quelques secondes de plus.

Mais l'impatience dominait et il rêvait déjà de pouvoir prendre ce corps, de le faire sien une nouvelle fois, de le posséder encore et encore.

Le bleuté fit glisser sa langue du nombril jusqu'au cou du Shinigami qui étouffait déjà ses premiers soupirs alors qu'il avait bien fait attention de ne pas s'approcher de ses zones érogènes.

Il caressait ses côtes pendant qu'il s'occupait à laisser quelques marques de ses dents dans la peau fine qui couvrait l'omoplate de l'orangé.

Kurosaki gardait ses bras le long de son corps, ne voulant pas bouger pour ne pas perdre une miette des sensations qui s'offraient à lui. Mais quand une main glissa de ses côtes pour se diriger vers un bouton de chair pour le faire rouler entre le pouce et l'index, Ichigo se cambra et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'ancien Sexta.

Malgré que celui-ci soit toujours habillé, il sentait bien contre son sexe que celui de Grimmjow était tout aussi gonflé et qu'il était plus que comprimé dans ses vêtements.

Les mains de l'orangé se dépêchèrent donc de se diriger vers le hakama de Jaggerjack et le baissèrent, ainsi que son sous-vêtement, juste assez pour que la verge érigée de son amant soit à l'air libre.

Il se cambra à nouveau pour que leurs peaux tendues se rencontrent et quand le contact se fit, il s'empara d'une main des deux sexes pour les frotter l'un contre l'autre dans de lents mouvements.

Il avait déjà fermé les yeux sous le plaisir quand il sentit les lèvres du bleuté se coller près de son oreille.

« T'es en manque bébé ? »

Juste un soupir excité répondit à Grimmjow. Il n'était pas vraiment en manque, mais il avait faim de ce corps, envie de le sentir contre le sien. Il voulait que l'Arrancar cesse de torturer son téton pour s'occuper d'une autre partie de son corps.

Il désirait plus que tout que le bleuté fasse glisser sa tête vers un endroit plus bas de son anatomie. Même si ce serait également une torture, il en tirerait encore plus de sensations.

Malheureusement pour lui, son cerveau s'était déjà presqu'entièrement déconnecté et il avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer le fond de ses pensées.

« Grimmjow. Je…

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de… Que tu…

- Quoi ? De quoi t'as envie ? »

Jaggerjack aimait le voir dans cet état. C'était la première fois qu'il osait, en tout cas qu'il essayait, lui demander ouvertement quelque chose en rapport avec le sexe. Il adorait voir ce visage déjà rougi par le plaisir et qui semblait en proie à un effort insurmontable pour s'exprimer clairement.

« Grimm… Lè… Lèche-moi. »

L'Arrancar étira un sourire carnassier, il savait exactement ce que ces mots voulaient dire, mais faire durer le jeu un peu plus longtemps était bien trop tentant.

Il fit donc apparaitre sa langue et la fit glisser sur le cou puis le torse du Shinigami. Après tout, il avait juste demandé à être léché, il n'avait pas précisé l'endroit. Et il s'amusait de sentir le corps sous le sien se tortiller d'impatience parce que ce n'était pas là qu'il voulait sentir sa langue.

Il descendit lentement, laissant quelques sillons humides après son passage sur ses abdominaux. Plus il approchait, plus il ralentissait, au grand dam de l'orangé qui mêlait la frustration à ses soupirs de plaisir.

Enfin, il lapa la hampe dressée de son amant qui poussa un petit cri. Il resta en compagnie du sexe d'Ichigo pendant quelques minutes, le léchant sur toute sa longueur, taquinant la fente par moments.

Il savait qu'il le frustrait, il voyait du coin de l'œil les perles de sueur qui émergeaient des pores de son front. Et Grimmjow dut s'empêcher de pousser un ricanement quand sa langue vint jouer avec ses testicules.

Finalement, il coupa tout contact avec Ichigo, le laissant sur sa faim, avec un immense sourire sadique qui lui barrait tout le bas du visage.

L'orangé en aurait pleuré. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de lâcher sa première larme quand Jaggerjack s'empara de ses jambes pour les écarter et les soulever légèrement. Un son extrêmement évocateur sortit de sa bouche quand il sentit de l'air chaud soufflé contre son anneau de chair.

Puis, enfin, doucement, la langue de l'Arrancar vint se poser là où il l'avait attendue depuis tellement longtemps. Elle traçait des cercles autour de la peau plissée, s'enfonçait parfois à l'intérieur de ses chairs pour son plus grand bonheur.

Peut-être que le dicton disait vrai. Plus on attend quelque chose, plus on est heureux de l'obtenir. Il se cramponnait aux cheveux bleus en se tortillant maintenant de plaisir.

A la langue s'ajoutaient parfois un ou deux doigts. Qui venaient eux aussi jouer à ce si plaisant petit jeu. Jeu, c'était bien ainsi qu'il fallait l'appeler, puisque les phalanges mutines s'obstinaient toujours à faire monter l'envie en lui, sans pour autant venir caresser sa prostate.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Avec tout le temps que Grimmjow avait passé à jouer avec ses nerfs, Ichigo aurait pu jouir au moins deux ou trois fois.

Il n'en ressentit que plus de frustration encore quand il sentit la langue et les doigts s'éloigner de son antre. Le bleuté ôta son hakama et son caleçon avant de revenir vers lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

« Désolé Ichigo, mais je crois que je vais devoir te faire mal. »

Il s'était enfoncé brusquement en lui, d'un seul coup de hanches. Le corps de l'orangé se redressa d'un coup sous la violence du choc. La douleur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la ressentir ou de l'apprécier. Jaggerjack avait trouvé sa prostate du premier coup, obligeant le Shinigami à enfoncer profondément ses ongles dans ses épaules.

A la seconde où il l'avait pénétré, Grimmjow sut que l'acte ne durerait pas longtemps. Il avait trop fait languir Ichigo et lui avait trop attendu pour le prendre pour pouvoir prendre son temps.

Il imprima donc dès le début de larges et profonds mouvements, se cramponnant à ses cuisses pour pouvoir leur donner plus de puissance. Sans compter les cris aigus de son amant qui ne faisaient qu'écourter l'échéance.

L'Arrancar avait tellement joué avec lui, que l'orangé était presque soulagé de sentir cette étreinte quasi bestiale. En cet instant précis, il n'en avait que faire de la fulgurante douleur qu'il ressentirait le lendemain, tout ce qui comptait étaient ces coups de butoir.

« Plus fort ! »

C'était presque une supplique, une demande pour faire cesser ce délicieux calvaire. Pour enfin sentir son corps se contracter et cette vague de chaleur l'envahir au moment où il se libérerait.

Jaggerjack stoppa tout mouvement l'espace d'un instant, le temps d'enlever sa veste et de reposer ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

Dès qu'il sentit les forces de Grimmjow décupler, Kurosaki porta sa main à son propre sexe pour lui appliquer quelques mouvements frénétiques.

Quelques secondes de ce rythme avaient suffi, à l'un comme à l'autre. Ils s'étaient effondrés, harassés, lessivés, totalement à bout de forces. Puis s'étaient simplement enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

.

Ichigo émergeait à peine le lendemain matin, il avait beaucoup de difficultés à ouvrir les yeux. Et la sensation des bras puissants du bleuté autour de sa taille lui donnait envie de ne pas couper court à ce bienêtre qu'il ressentait.

Malheureusement pour lui, pour eux, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Renji essoufflé. D'abord surpris de voir son lieutenant accompagné, il se reprit avant d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Renji ! T'en as pas marre de venir nous surprendre ?

- Oh c'est que la deuxième fois. Et puis tu devrais t'estimer heureux, cette fois tu n'es pas à quatre pattes ! »

L'orangé vira au rouge cramoisi au souvenir de ce léger incident tout en grognant de mécontentement.

« Et d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es entré ?

- Parce qu'il faut que tu bouges tes fesses et il vaudrait mieux que Hitsugaya ne passe pas dans le couloir avec cette porte ouverte. »

Kurosaki se défit à contrecœur des bras douillets de son amant pour se redresser sur le futon. Il réprima un frisson en sentant la fraîcheur extérieure aux draps chauffés par leurs corps et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son capitaine.

« Eh ben quoi ?

- Réunion d'urgence, il faut monter un plan. Ceux qui sont partis en reconnaissance ont trouvé un troupeau de Hollows. A vue de nez, ils sont plusieurs centaines, faut se bouger ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Y'a pas à dire, j'aime toujours autant le GrimmIchi ^^**

**Note 2 : Je suis pas trop sadique, la coupure est pas trop méchante cette fois, même si je pense que vous aimeriez (en tout cas celles qui apprécient ma fic) avoir la suite tout de suite.**

**Note 3 : Eh ben non. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le chapitre 24 sera… Comment dire ? Légèrement différent. Enfin disons que… Bah non, je vous laisse la surprise :D**

**Note 4 : Un nouvel OS pour très bientôt.**

**Note 5 : A plus !**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Rose de la Banquise : Contente de te revoir, et merci d'avoir rattrapé toutes les reviews manquantes ^^ Oui Renji a définitivement bon goût, on ne va pas le blâmer. En ce qui concerne leurs sentiments, la réponse viendra plus tard. Je ne suis pas gentille, mais tu verras que je ne suis pas trop méchante non plus :P. Eh bien voilà le chapitre tant attendu et qui diffère des précédents.

Réponse à Hitachihaku : Ouep, Ichi est trop fort… Mais je crois qu'il préfère garder les yeux bien ouverts quand il fait l'amour ^^ Et ça va, les murs à Las Noches sont bien insonorisés, n'oublions pas que Szayel était là avant, il a trouvé un moyen pour qu'aucun son ne filtre. Ils peuvent donc crier autant qu'ils veulent :P

Réponse à Yumi-chan : Des lemons y'en aura encore quelques uns, j'espère juste ne jamais tomber en panne d'inspiration ^^ Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, parce que je suis assez sceptique, j'ai l'impression que ça rend moins bien que ce que j'avais imaginé -_-'

.

Chapitre 24

.

**Quinze ans plus tard**

« Ichi bordel, mais réveille-toi ! »

L'orangé ouvrit un œil en essayant de s'accoutumer aux turbulences qui retournaient son estomac. Turbulences qui n'étaient autres que son amant qui le secouait fortement pour le faire bouger de son lit.

Il grogna de mécontentement avant de repousser les couvertures et de s'habituer avec une grimace à l'air frais de la chambre. Enfin, il daigna poser ses pieds à terre sans pour autant se lever.

Il restait assis, à regarder d'un air amusé son homme qui semblait être, au choix, excité comme une puce ou stressé à mort. Il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, allant d'un endroit à l'autre pour chercher dieu sait quoi.

Le lieutenant de la troisième division s'étira et bâilla bruyamment, ce qui agaça prodigieusement son compagnon.

« Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'émerge, laisse-moi le temps ! Et arrête un peu de t'agiter comme ça, on dirait que c'est le jour de ton mariage et que tu sais plus où t'as planqué les alliances.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Tu sais très bien que si je pouvais, je te demanderais de m'épouser ! Je te rappelle que c'est un jour important pour toi aujourd'hui !

- Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui t'affoles ? »

Désespérant. Ichigo était tout simplement désespérant. Il était là, à peine sorti de son sommeil et il restait là, assis dans le lit sans bouger alors qu'il devrait être en train de penser à tout un tas de choses.

Mais non, c'était encore lui, son amant, qui devait s'occuper de tout, comme s'il s'agissait d'un gamin. Peut-être qu'il le couvait trop, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il souffla un instant avant de s'approcher de l'orangé et de s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Je veux juste que ta journée se passe bien.

- Je connais un moyen de bien la commencer. »

Kurosaki désigna de son regard la bosse qui ornait son caleçon. Il n'était pas plus excité que ça, ce n'était que la gaule du matin, mais il n'était pas du genre à refuser ce genre de petit plaisir.

« Oh ! Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ça ? Va plutôt prendre une douche froide et si ça passe pas, débrouille-toi tout seul !

- Mais déstresse un peu. »

Ichigo se leva définitivement pour s'emparer de son uniforme et s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Son amant n'avait peut-être pas tort, une bonne douche devrait le calmer. Parce que comme ça, il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais il bouillait intérieurement.

.

« Capitaines du Gotei 13, nous sommes réunis pour compléter nos rangs. Suite à la proposition de Abarai taicho et au soutien de Ukitake taicho, Kurosaki taicho et Urahara taicho, je nomme officiellement le fukutaicho de la troisième division, Kurosaki Ichigo, capitaine de la septième division. »

C'est sous le regard fier de son père, que l'orangé s'avança vers Shunsui pour revêtir son haori. Oui, c'était un grand jour pour Ichigo, aujourd'hui, il était promu capitaine. Au grand dam de Tetsuzaemon qui avait vu encore une fois la place lui filer sous le nez, en plus dans sa propre division !

Il ne prendrait ses réelles fonction que dans quelques jours, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, dans les rues du Seireitei, on l'appellerait Kurosaki taicho. Il était en train de penser que ce serait peut-être un peu difficile de s'y retrouver entre le père et le fils dans les futures réunions de capitaines pendant que le Soutaicho lui déposait la veste blanche sur les épaules.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps, à peine son haori enfilé, son père lui sauta littéralement dessus, les deux pieds en avant pour lui démontrer sa fierté. Si ça commençait comme ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

Shunsui l'avait convoqué deux jours plus tôt pour lui faire part de sa future nomination. Il savait que son capitaine qui était avant tout son ami l'avait proposé pour le poste, mais il fallait encore avoir l'appui de trois autres hommes ou femmes.

Les discussions n'avaient pas duré longtemps puisque les capitaines des cinquième, huitième et treizième divisions s'étaient immédiatement manifestés en sa faveur.

Evidemment, il y en avait toujours un, toujours le même qui n'entendait pas cela de cette oreille, mais pour le coup, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Hitsugaya Toshiro aurait préféré avaler Hyorinmaru que de voir son ancien lieutenant accéder au grade de capitaine.

Vingt et une années s'étaient écoulées depuis le fameux incident à Hueco Mundo, quand Ichigo l'avait menacé, mais l'animosité entre ces deux fortes têtes ne s'était pas amoindrie. Bien qu'ils ne s'en prenaient pas ouvertement l'un à l'autre, ils se détestaient purement et simplement.

Le petit albinos avait émis une virulente réclamation, mais en vain puisque le conseil ne demandait que l'avis de trois personnes et c'est la mine déconfite qu'il avait quitté la salle de réunion ce jour-là.

.

Arrivé dans les locaux de la troisième division après les félicitations de rigueur et de nombreuses poignées de mains, il s'installa tranquillement à son bureau après avoir ôté son haori.

Renji l'avait regardé faire, légèrement étonné par l'attitude du rouquin.

« Pourquoi tu ne le gardes pas sur toi ?

- Pour l'instant, je suis encore ton lieutenant Renji, alors tant que je serai ici, je ne porterai pas ce manteau.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enchanté de ta nomination.

- Si. Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que je veux faire les choses bien. Tant que je suis ici, ce haori restera dans le placard. »

Le rouge le fixa encore quelques instants du regard, étirant un timide sourire avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Tu vas me manquer.

- Baka ! C'est pas comme si on allait plus se revoir.

- Je sais, mais ce sera plus pareil.

- Pourquoi tu m'as proposé alors ? C'est bien toi qui a annoncé mon nom quand il a fallu trouver un remplaçant pour Komamura.

- Oui, c'est moi. Et je l'ai fait parce que tu le mérites. Quinze ans c'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer.

- T'es trop sentimental Renji. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division soupira encore une fois. C'était vrai, il était peut-être trop sentimental. Ou alors c'est parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop que les choses changent.

Il avait été excité de quitter la onzième division pour se retrouver lieutenant de la sixième, mais après quelques temps, il s'était vite rendu compte que travailler pour le chef de clan Kuchiki n'était pas aussi amusant que cela.

Il avait été ravi d'être promu capitaine de la troisième division, mais il était tombé amoureux de son capitaine et au final il l'avait perdu.

Et puis il y avait eu Shuuhei, avec qui il avait entretenu une relation pour le moins bizarre. Il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui.

Et savoir aujourd'hui qu'Ichigo allait quitter ses ordres le laissait légèrement troublé. Non il n'aimait vraiment pas quand les choses changeaient.

Ichigo soupira avant de retourner à son travail de fukutaicho et ils terminèrent leur journée ainsi, installé chacun à son bureau, en silence, à remplir des formulaires et des dossiers.

L'orangé n'aimait pas quand son ami se comportait ainsi. Quand il était surprotecteur. Mais au fond, c'était sa manière d'être, il agissait de la sorte avec toutes les personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur.

.

_« Rukia, tu vas te tenir tranquille à la fin ?_

_- Oh mais arrête un peu baka ! Tu te comportes comme mon père ! »_

_La petite brune gesticulait dans tous les sens, empêchant bonnement et simplement le rouge de s'occuper des derniers petits détails de la salle de réception._

_Elle n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir, faisant tourner son ami de toujours en bourrique. Replaçant chaque couteau, chaque cuillère, chaque décoration de table de quelques millimètres parce qu'elle trouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur place._

_Pour un peu il l'aurait ligotée à une chaise. Elle le rendait dingue. Mais en même temps, il la rendait dingue lui aussi, à tout vouloir organiser et mettre en place à sa place. Il pensait qu'ainsi elle aurait moins de soucis à se faire. Raté._

_« C'est mon mariage Renji !_

_- Oui mais…_

_- Y'a pas de mais boke ! »_

_Et pour clore la discussion, elle lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête, ce qui calma enfin Renji qui se posa sur un tabouret au bar et regarda la brunette mettre en ordre les derniers détails._

_Avant de repartir, il l'avait prise à part dans le manoir Kuchiki pour lui faire part de ses dernières inquiétudes et recommandations._

_« Tu es sûre que tu veux l'épouser ?_

_- Comme si j'avais le choix !_

_- Mais…_

_- Arrête un peu. Je plaisante. Je suis pas si mal tombée, ils auraient pu choisir bien pire comme époux. »_

_Finalement c'était le clan lui-même qui avait choisi le futur époux de leur chef. Rukia ne se décidait vraiment pas, au fond, elle n'avait pas très envie de se marier, de fonder une famille et tout le tralala. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir attendre encore un peu avant de chambouler toute sa vie._

_Il y avait longtemps eu débat quant à ses épousailles. Les membres du conseil étaient fermement obstinés à choisir quelqu'un émanant de la noblesse. Un chef de clan aurait été parfait._

_Or, le Seireitei ne comptait que quatre familles de haute noblesse, dont les Kuchiki. Ce qui faisait qu'il ne restait que trois autres chefs de clan. Celui de la famille Shihoin, qui n'était autre que Yoruichi. Problème, c'était une femme, donc inenvisageable. Plus que deux._

_L'héritier Kyoraku était maintenant le Soutaicho. Et sa réputation sulfureuse n'aidait pas vraiment. Il n'en restait donc qu'un. Le chef de clan Ukitake. Mais là, c'était Rukia qui s'était opposée à ce qu'on la marie avec Juushiro._

_Et voilà qu'ils tournaient en rond puisqu'aucun choix ne convenait. Finalement, la petite brune avait réussi à imposer le fait qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'épouser quelqu'un de sang noble et que ces incapables qui constituaient le conseil n'avaient qu'à se bouger un peu pour organiser des omiais avec des Shinigamis qui leur paraissaient digne d'elle._

_Il n'y en eut pas énormément. Après tout, vu les critères qu'ils exigeaient pour le futur époux de Rukia, ça réduisait grandement la liste. Elle n'avait même pas rencontré dix hommes différents._

_Finalement, elle avait arrêté son choix. Elle avait opté pour un homme qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle savait droit et stable, même s'il n'était pas le plus joyeux de la bande. Et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, quatre ans après la disparition de Byakuya, c'était la veille de son mariage avec Kira Izuru._

_L'attitude de Renji fut pire encore, dix ans après son mariage. Si elle n'avait pas été dans une position si inconfortable, elle l'aurait probablement tué._

_Mais quand on est dans les locaux de la quatrième division, en salle d'accouchement, les pieds dans les étriers avec Isane qui lui disait de pousser, on a du mal à écharper celui qui avait déboulé comme une furie, laissant Kira dans le couloir alors qu'il était le père de l'enfant !_

.

Oui, depuis un an maintenant, Rukia était une heureuse maman. Heureuse, mais fatiguée. Le petit Byakuya ne laissait pas ses parents dormir correctement et la sixième division se retrouvait à nouveau dans les mains d'un Rikichi passablement débordé.

Byakuya. Renji avait eu un grand sourire en apprenant le prénom que son amie avait décidé de donner à son fils. C'était comme une obligation pour elle, elle ne pouvait l'appeler autrement. Le trentième chef de clan Kuchiki portait donc le prénom de son défunt oncle.

Quinze ans, c'est une période assez courte pour des Shinigamis. Mais au fond, il s'en passe des choses en quinze ans. Et Ichigo ne pouvait pas dire le contraire !

.

_Seulement vingt ans que le Gotei 13 était à nouveau au grand complet avec ses treize capitaines, et voilà qu'il fallait de nouveau chambouler l'ordre de l'armée du Roi._

_Le capitaine Komamura avait péri lors d'une mission dans le monde des humains. Lui que l'on pensait indestructible était tombé sur plus fort que lui._

_Il s'était passé plusieurs mois sans que l'on ne pense à le remplacer. Mais quand la question fut mise à l'ordre du jour, Renji avait immédiatement fait part à Kyoraku que l'orangé ferait un parfait capitaine._

_Après tout, durant toute la période où il était encore sous surveillance, il n'avait pas commis un seul faux pas. Enfin si, on pouvait considérer qu'entretenir une liaison secrète avec un Arracar pouvait être un sacré faux pas, mais ça, il s'était bien gardé de le mentionner dans ses rapports._

_Et depuis qu'il était à nouveau levé de tout soupçon, il s'était comporté de manière exemplaire en tant que lieutenant. Remplissant ses tâches à la perfection, ne rechignant pas sur le travail et allant jusqu'à donner un coup de main à son capitaine quand il en avait le temps._

_La semaine suivante, le Soutaicho proposa l'élection de Kurosaki Ichigo en tant que capitaine de la septième division. Il fallait maintenant attendre l'appui de trois autres hommes._

_Sans surprise, avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse prendre la parole, Hitsugaya fit un pas en avant._

_« Je m'oppose fermement à cette nomination. Kurosaki fukutaicho est un ancien détenu soupçonné de trahison. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous. »_

_Sentant que le petit albinos allait partir dans un long monologue destiné à descendre l'orangé petit à petit, Isshin fit un pas en avant, coupant aussitôt la parole du capitaine de la dixième._

_« Je soutiens le choix d'Abarai taicho. »_

_Il fut suivit de près par Kisuke et Ukitake. Il n'y avait donc plus de discussion possible. Seuls deux autres capitaines s'opposant à la nomination auraient pu sauver Toshiro, mais personne ne fit mine de prendre son parti._

_Il grommela donc en reprenant sa place, certainement vexé de ne pas avoir été entendu et Ichigo fut convoqué immédiatement à la fin de la réunion après le départ de tous les capitaines._

_Il avait cuisiné Renji pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais Abarai n'avait rien dit, le laissant s'inquiéter un peu._

.

Oui, les choses changent en vingt et un ans. Ichigo semblait enfin heureux et à sa place. Il avait un amant qui le comblait, une petite vie tranquille, si on mettait de côté les quelques missions qu'il avait de temps en temps, et maintenant on lui avait offert un poste en or.

Lui qui s'était posé tellement de questions à une époque sur son appartenance, qui ne savait pas dans quel clan se placer avait définitivement trouvé sa place. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Shinigami. C'était ce que son corps et son cœur disaient.

Il était maintenant un homme réfléchi, posé et casanier.

Ca aussi ça avait changé. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude d'aller boire un verre au moins une fois par semaine avec tous les alcooliques non anonymes de la Soul Society, restait maintenant chez lui pour profiter de chaque moment en tête à tête avec son homme.

D'ailleurs, en posant ses yeux sur l'horloge qui trônait au mur en face de lui, il remarqua qu'il était resté au bureau bien tard. Il était tout seul dans les locaux de la troisième division. Renji était parti voilà deux heures maintenant.

En regardant par la fenêtre, il ne put que constater que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il allait certainement se faire enguirlander de ne pas avoir prévenu ou d'avoir tenu à tout terminer avant de rentrer, mais il souriait déjà en pensant à la manière de se faire pardonner.

Il avait vu juste. Aussitôt un pied posé chez lui, une tornade apparut devant lui et s'époumonait.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête de rentrer à des heures pareilles ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines encore pour la troisième division alors que tu n'en feras plus partie la semaine prochaine ? Tu pourrais au moins envoyer un papillon de l'enfer pour prévenir ! Le repas est complètement fichu et… »

Trop c'est trop. Ichigo devait avouer qu'il était bien mignon comme ça, les joues rouges et faisant semblant d'être en colère, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre crier. En tout cas pas de cette manière.

Il attrapa donc le col de son amant pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

« Ca va maintenant, tu es calmé ?

- Mmm. Je crois oui. Allez viens. On va dîner. »

A la fin du repas, Ichigo regarda son compagnon se lever afin de débarrasser la table. Il profita du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné pour s'approcher en douce de lui et l'entourer de ses bras.

Après une courte étreinte, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son homme en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Je me disais juste que j'aime tes cheveux. »

Son amant se retourna pour lui faire face et plongea son regard dans les orbes ambres avant de l'embrasser et de glisser ses lèvres vers son oreille.

« Et moi, c'est toi que j'aime. »

L'orangé se détacha des bras qui l'avaient entouré.

« Arrête. Dis pas ça…

- Ca porte la poisse. Je sais Ichigo, t'arrêtes pas de me le répéter. Mais ça ne colle pas avec l'autre phrase que tu me dis tout le temps. Tu te souviens ? Carpe Diem. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Woah ! 101 reviews, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux… Merci beaucoup et continuez sur votre belle lancée ! ^^**

**Note 2 : Haha ! Celle-là vous vous y attendiez pas hein ? Pouf, un coup de baguette magique et on avance dans le temps sans savoir ni quoi ni qu'est-ce.**

**Note 3 : A partir de maintenant, il va y avoir pas mal de bonds du présent au passé, j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Note 4 : Mais OMG, c'est qui ce type qui vit avec Ichigo et qui lui dit je t'aime ? Boarf, c'est pas bien compliqué… Mais réponse au prochain chapitre ;)**

**Note 5 : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est assez court, mais je ne trouvais pas matière à l'étoffer plus puisque de toute façon les explications viendront plus tard sous forme de flashback.**

**Note 6 : A pluche.**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Cha (à propos de Snuff) : Franchement, merci pour tous ces jolis mots que tu as pu m'écrire. Je suis vraiment ravie que ton OS te plaise. Je me suis rendu compte au fur et à mesure de l'écriture que ça sombrait vraiment dans le glauque et je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur que tu n'apprécies pas. Mais je suis rassurée… Et surtout touchée ! Merci à toi.

Réponse à Rose de la banquise : Eh oui, un Grimmjow qui refuse une faveur pareille à Ichigo ça sonne vraiment faux. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre confirmera réellement tes doutes. Le vermisseau blanc est un véritable chieur, je ne dirai pas le contraire. Je me suis promis de vous le faire détester dans cette fic. Que suis-je ? Très bonne question, moi-même je n'ai pas la réponse ^^. Rassure-toi je ne me suis absolument pas sentie agressée par ta remarque. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas laissé tomber ce côté de l'intrigue. Je me concentre actuellement sur les histoires de cœur de tout le monde, mais je reviendrai sur les Hollows un peu plus tard. Tout l'histoire de leur mutation sera expliquée avant le mot fin. Quota effectivement plus que dépassé, mais tu as l'habitude maintenant avec moi, non ? XD

.

Chapitre 25

.

**Quinze ans plus tôt – Hueco Mundo**

« Crois pas que tout ça soit réglé. Tu peux me croire, j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! »

Ichigo détourna le regard. Les yeux bleus en face de lui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Grimmjow avait lancé une pique à son amant lui rappelant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir, ce à quoi il avait rétorqué qu'il pouvait bien passer l'éponge maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis.

Mais apparemment, le bleuté ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était bien décidé à faire payer ces six années de souffrance au rouquin. Et cela se traduisait par des remarques acerbes qui piquaient droit dans le cœur de Kurosaki.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le reiatsu d'Hitsugaya qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la chambre des deux amants, ils en auraient certainement eu pour la moitié de la nuit. Mais dans l'urgence de la situation, le bleuté avait été obligé de fuir.

C'était devenu une sorte de petit rituel malsain et fourbe de la part du capitaine de la dixième division. Parfois, sans prévenir, il faisait des rondes à travers les couloirs de Las Noches.

Et immanquablement, il ouvrait la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Ichigo, sans frapper, dans l'espoir, peut-être, de le surprendre en compagnie de l'Arrancar. Une telle situation aurait renvoyé illico presto le rouquin dans sa cellule.

Bien sûr, l'orangé aurait du s'en douter. Le petit albinos ne manquerait pas une occasion pour le confondre. Fort heureusement, il avait toujours ressenti à temps la pression spirituelle de Toshiro et le bleuté pouvait se cacher avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient dans le monde des Hollows et depuis qu'Ichigo avait compris le petit jeu de son ancien capitaine, il n'en dormait plus que d'un œil. Il était épuisé, pressé de pouvoir retourner à la Soul Society pour enfin à nouveau dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Il avait juste eu le temps de s'installer confortablement sur le futon avec un livre, que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une touffe de cheveux blancs.

« Kurosaki ? Il me semble avoir entendu des voix par ici.

- Encore ? Fais attention Toshiro, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé pour Jeanne d'Arc.

- C'est Hitsugaya taicho ! Et c'est qui Jeanne d'Arc ?

- Tsss. Personne, un personnage de l'histoire de France. Pas le temps et pas envie de te raconter toute l'histoire.

- Un jour j'arriverai à savoir ce que tu nous caches Kurosaki. »

Hitsugaya referma la porte derrière lui après avoir jeté un œil curieux dans tous les coins de la chambre. Déçu, une fois de plus, de ne pas y avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Aussitôt que le reiastu se fit moins oppressant, la tête de Grimmjow refit surface par la fenêtre ouverte.

« C'était moins une. Il faudrait penser à être plus prudents.

- Si tu ne revenais pas toujours remuer le couteau dans la plaie, peut-être que je serais plus apte à ressentir les reiatsus.

- Et allez donc, c'est de ma faute ! Je te rappelle que c'est pas moi qui ais fait croire à celui que je prétends aimer que j'étais mort.

- Grimmjow… »

Non vraiment, le bleuté n'allait jamais le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire, pourtant il avait fait tout ce qu'il pensait être capable de faire pour être pardonner. Il fallait croire que Jaggerjack avait la rancune tenace.

« Connard !

- Je t'aime.

- Imbécile ! »

Comment ne pas fondre sur place quand il lui disait je t'aime ? C'était impossible. Et il avait beau l'insulter et lui en vouloir de tout son être, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attendrir à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots.

Grimmjow s'approcha de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement. Ce gamin ! Ce gamin était sa perte.

.

**Quatorze ans et demi plus tôt – Monde des Humains**

« Tu comprends vraiment rien ma parole ! Je vais te montrer, peut-être que tu arriveras enfin à imprimer ! »

Grimmjow se dirigea vers l'un des murs de l'entrepôt, plantant Ichigo sur place, complètement perdu. Encore une fois, il venait de lui demander de tirer un trait sur le passé, encore une fois l'Arrancar lui rappelait à quel point ça avait été atroce.

Le bleuté arracha une grande affiche qui habillait le mur gris. En dessous, l'orangé pouvait très nettement distinguer de grandes taches rouges cramoisies. Enfin, avec les presque sept années qui étaient passées, elles viraient maintenant vers le brun.

« Tu vois ça ? Ton cerveau arrive à enregistrer les informations ? C'est mon sang espèce d'enfoiré ! Ca c'est le jour où ton capitaine est venu me voir pour me dire que t'étais mort. J'ai cogné dans ce mur jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger mes mains. Ca y est ? Ca fait tilt dans ton petit pois ? J'ai eu mal ! Et pas à cause de mes blessures ! »

La gorge de Kurosaki se noua. Il avait déjà culpabilisé suite à toute cette histoire mais depuis quelques temps, il en avait marre des éternelles remontrances de son amant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la preuve par noir sur blanc.

Enfin plutôt par rouge sur gris. A en croire les taches qui ornaient le mur, il avait certainement du cogner un moment pour en arriver là. Se faisant mal physiquement pour oublier la douleur mentale.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'Arrancar aurait pu en arriver à ce point. Maintenant il se sentait mal. Il ressentait la peine qu'il avait pu causer au bleuté.

Il fit plusieurs pas en avant pour se retrouver en face de Grimmjow et entoura son cou de ses bras pour poser sa tête contre le torse musclé de l'ancien Espada.

« Je suis désolé. Je… J'aurais préféré que tu me frappes moi, plutôt que ce mur.

- Je l'ai fait, souviens-toi.

- Oui, mais c'était pas suffisant. J'aurais mérité bien plus que ça. Et tu n'as pas mérité ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. »

Il se serrait maintenant contre le corps de Jaggerjack, essayant de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans cette simple étreinte. Cherchant plus que tout au monde à obtenir l'absolution de celui qu'il aimait.

Doucement, il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux turquoises. Il s'apprêtait à avancer son visage vers les lèvres attirantes du bleuté quand un bruit à la porte le coupa dans son élan.

Un blond, Sakanade dégainé et prêt à attaquer et un brun, Seele Schneider bandé et prêt à tirer. S'il ne bougeait pas très vite, il y allait avoir des problèmes.

Apparemment, Shinji et Uryuu avaient été attirés par leurs pressions spirituelles et s'étaient mis en tête de sauver Ichigo qui leur semblait en mauvaise posture.

Il avait fallu un très long argumentaire pour rassurer les deux hommes et les convaincre que l'Arrancar n'était plus une menace pour eux. Et ce fut pire encore quand il s'était agit de leur faire comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait pour Grimmjow.

Ishida était resté, comme à son habitude, d'un stoïcisme surprenant, se contentant d'enregistrer les informations. S'il pensait quelque chose de toute cette histoire, l'orangé n'en saurait jamais rien.

Par contre il avait vu les yeux de Shinji sortir de leurs orbites et son visage s'assombrir en une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Ce n'était ni de la colère ni du ressentiment, mais quoi, là était la question.

Enfin seuls à nouveau, les deux hommes partirent dans un grand fou rire en se remémorant la tête des deux intrus. Ichigo se colla à nouveau contre le corps de son amant pour l'embrasser.

Oui, maintenant il en était sûr. Après avoir passé six mois à se prendre la tête avec Jaggerjack pour un oui ou pour un non, il allait arrêter de prendre la mouche à chaque réflexion qu'il lui ferait.

Il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Leur relation était déjà bien assez compliquée sans en plus rajouter de sempiternelles prises de têtes.

« Je t'aime.

- Imbécile ! »

.

**Quatorze ans plus tôt – Hueco Mundo**

« Grimmjow ? »

Le bleuté se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux de son amant. Il se rapprocha de lui afin de pouvoir glisser un bras autour de ses hanches et de coller son torse au sien.

Il devait l'avouer, il se sentait bien. Allongé dans son lit, avec l'orangé tout près de lui qui se pelotonnait tout contre son corps pour en chercher la chaleur.

« Oui ?

- Comment on fera ?

- Comment on fera quoi ?

- Quand ils auront trouvé une solution au problème des Hollows. On pourra plus se voir en douce ici.

- On se verra dans le monde des humains. T'auras qu'à demander à Renji de t'envoyer là-bas en mission. T'inquiètes, on trouvera toujours une solution pour se voir. Te casse pas la tête pour ça maintenant, il est encore tôt, rendors-toi. »

L'Arrancar déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de pousser le Shinigami à poser sa tête sur son épaule pour profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qu'il leur restait avant le matin.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Ichigo avait relevé sa tête et regardait à nouveau intensément le visage de son homme éclairé par les rayons de la lune.

« Grimmjow ? »

Le bleuté fit un effort pour ne pas souffler de mécontentement. Au lieu de ça, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles de son amant avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

« Quoi ?

- Tu sais, je me disais… Enfin, je me disais que… Peut-être, si je le demande à Renji, peut-être qu'il me laisserait rester ici. Ils envoient bien des Shinigamis sur terre pendant de longues périodes et seuls. Peut-être qu'en tant que capitaine il pourrait faire en sorte d'organiser ça pour le Hueco Mundo aussi. Et je me proposerais.

- Tsss. Tu sais très bien que c'est pas possible. Avec notre histoire et les accusations que tu as eues sur le dos, ils te laisseront jamais seul ici. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux, résigné. Grimmjow avait raison. Grimmjow avait toujours raison. A chaque fois qu'une idée saugrenue lui traversait l'esprit, le bleuté s'empressait toujours de le ramener sur terre.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus être séparé de lui tous les mois. Bien sûr, chacune de leurs retrouvailles apportaient leur lot de sensations fortes et il aimait pouvoir retrouver son amant après une longue séparation.

Mais ne jamais avoir à être séparés serait nettement mieux. Un jour, il trouverait la solution.

Il se sentait glisser tout doucement vers le sommeil qui lui tendait à nouveau les bras. Se sentant partir, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour serrer l'Arrancar dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime.

- Imbécile. »

.

**Treize ans et demi plus tôt – Soul Society**

« Ichigo !

- Imbécile, abruti, fou furieux, dégénéré ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? T'en as pas marre à la fin ? »

Isshin se grattait la nuque avec son éternel air d'imbécile heureux tout en regardant son fils se relever péniblement suite au coup en traitre qu'il avait reçu dans l'estomac.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as à te marrer comme un cachalot ? »

Kisuke, qui accompagnait son ami dans les rues du Seireitei, cacha immédiatement son air niais derrière son éventail tout en continuant ses gloussements.

« Allons allons, Kurosaki-kun. N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'un lieutenant et que je suis capitaine, tu dois m'appeler Urahara taicho.

- Teme !

- Vois-tu je suis heureux de te revoir enfin, ces trois nouvelles semaines sans toi m'ont parues interminables. »

Le blond gratifia le brun d'un regard lourd de reproches.

« Quand tu n'es pas là, c'est sur moi que ton père se défoule.

- Et tu aimerais que je compatisse ? Désolé, mais non. »

Isshin se plaça entre son fils et son ami avant qu'une énième querelle entre eux ne démarre et attrapa l'orangé par le bras pour le conduire dans son bureau de la huitième division.

« Tout va bien mon fils ?

- A part le nouveau bleu que je vais arborer pendant plusieurs jours, oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu pars tout le temps à Hueco Mundo. Le Soutaicho a fait organiser des roulements pour que toutes les divisions concernées puissent se reposer chacune leur tour. Mais toi, même quand ton capitaine n'y va pas, tu y cours comme un dératé.

- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, non ? »

Le capitaine de la huitième division prit un air grave en regardant son fils des pieds à la tête. Il n'aimait pas cela, il avait peur que le rouquin ne s'attire des ennuis. Il connaissait le caractère de sa progéniture et la façon qu'il avait de s'enflammer pour certaines choses.

« C'est une histoire qui n'a plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui, tout le monde, ou presque, a tiré un trait dessus. Mais n'oublies pas que tu as été soupçonné de trahison.

- Je n'oublie pas. Je fais simplement ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est participer à toutes les missions de Hueco Mundo.

- C'est à cause de Grimmjow n'est-ce pas ? Il est là-bas ?

- Papa, ne commence pas. »

Ichigo n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une grande conversation qui concernerait le bleuté. Il n'en avait pas envie, surtout pas avec son père. Et comme il sentait que le brun était bien parti sur sa lancée, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie pour couper cours à ce moment.

« Ichigo !

- Quoi ?

- Ne va pas te causer plus d'ennui que tu n'en as déjà eu, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- N'empêche, j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que tu lui trouves.

- Je l'aime.

- Imbécile. »

.

**Treize ans plus tôt – Hueco Mundo**

« Ichigo ?

- Quoi ? »

L'orangé avait du mal à parler, sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il essayait de respirer normalement et calmement. Il essayait de paraître le plus digne possible.

Force était de constater qu'il n'y arrivait pas vraiment, étant donné le son de sa voix qui s'était brisée en prononçant un seul et unique petit mot.

« Je crois que maintenant je peux te le dire. »

Kurosaki se rapprocha de lui et colla son front contre le sien. Le vent commençait à se lever dans le désert et les grains de sable lui fouettaient le visage. Mais en ce moment très précis, il s'en souciait comme de sa première chaussette.

« Dis-moi. Rien que cette fois. Juste une fois. Dis-le.

- Je t'aime. »

Une larme s'écrasa sur la joue de Grimmjow. Une larme qui venait de tomber de l'œil d'Ichigo qui serra fortement la main de l'Arrancar dans la sienne, son front toujours contre celui du bleuté.

Il l'embrassa doucement en essayant de calmer les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui couper la respiration. Puis il se redressa et se remit sur ses jambes, lâchant par la même occasion la main qu'il désirait plus que tout pouvoir garder auprès de lui à tout jamais.

Rêve brisé, cœur en lambeau. Il dégaina Zangetsu et lui ordonna la transformation en bankai. D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigeait vers le lieu de la bataille qui faisait encore rage entre les Shinigamis et les Hollows.

« Je vais le tuer !

- Ichigo, non ! »

Quelqu'un lui avait attrapé le bras pour le faire stopper dans sa marche. Quelqu'un qui avait assisté à toute cette scène. Quelqu'un qui maintenant le serrait contre lui pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de commettre l'acte qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Renji, laisse-moi ! »

L'orangé se débattait comme un beau diable, essayant toutes sortes de contorsions pour pouvoir se libérer des bras de son capitaine. Peine perdue, Abarai résistait ferme, ne lui laissant pas la moindre occasion de pouvoir se dégager.

« Lâche-moi !

- Non. Tu n'iras pas ! Ne lui fais pas ce plaisir, ne les laisse pas voir. Jusqu'à présent tu as joué comme il fallait, ne fais pas d'erreur. Tu as appris la haine, apprends à feindre l'indifférence. Vole, sois léger, comme si rien ne t'atteignait. »

Renji sentait la respiration d'Ichigo se calmer de seconde en seconde. Visiblement, il essayait d'assimiler les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Le capitaine de la troisième division savait qu'ils ne servaient pas à grand-chose, qu'au final, le mal était toujours le même.

Mais tout ce qui comptait était que ces mots puissent suffire à calmer son lieutenant. Au moins pour quelques instants.

« Ichigo. Retourne à Las Noches. Va dans ta chambre. Je viendrai plus tard. »

Il regarda l'orangé s'éloigner de lui, doucement. Il fut soulagé de le voir prendre la direction qu'il lui avait recommandée. Le plus dur restait encore à venir.

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

« Ichigo ? »

Le nouveau lieutenant de la septième division leva la tête de son bol de ramens, qu'il contemplait assidument depuis plusieurs minutes, laissant refroidir la nourriture sans y toucher.

« Oui ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A Grimmjow. »

L'orangé vit la mine de son amant s'assombrir. Il n'était peut-être pas très judicieux de sa part d'avoir été honnête sur ce coup-là. Mais après tout, pourquoi lui cacher ?

« Désolé. C'est juste que… Ca fait treize ans aujourd'hui. Ne m'en veux pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Ichi. C'est normal. »

Ils reprirent tous les deux leur repas en silence, gênés tous les deux par les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer. Une fois les plats terminés, il osa à nouveau poser les yeux sur Kurosaki.

« Ichigo ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu penses parfois à… Enfin… Ca t'arrive de penser à moi comme ça ? »

Le rouquin se leva de table et s'approcha de son amant. Arrivé près de lui, il l'obligea à se lever pour lui faire face et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Baka ! Tous les jours. »

Rassuré, il prit Ichigo dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine quand il sentit les doigts de l'orangé caresser ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-il douter un seul instant de ses sentiments ?

Même s'il ne le lui disait pas, il sentait à travers tous ses gestes tout ce que le rouquin pouvait ressentir.

« Ichigo ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Imbécile ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Niark ! J'ai jamais écrit autant de je t'aime dans un seul chapitre ! Guimauve, quand tu nous tiens…**

**Note 2 : Vous connaissez la chanson Nothing compares to you de Sinead O'Connor ? Ben prenez la version du groupe Northern Kings… C'est la chanson que j'ai écoutée en boucle pour écrire ce chapitre.**

**Note 3 : Eh oui… Confirmation que ce n'est pas Grimmjow avec Ichigo… Mais qui ? Réponse au prochain chapitre.**

**Note 4 : A la prochaine !**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : J'ai été vraiment méchante au dernier chapitre… A couper de vous donner le nom du nouvel amant d'Ichi… Et surtout avant le lemon ^^

**Warning bis** : Ne me cherchez pas, je ne suis pas là -_-'

Réponse à rose de la banquise : Bien joué pour la review de 10 mots ! ^^ Je me fais pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long :D

Réponse à Yumi-chan : Je comprends pas pourquoi ton petit doigt te dis que ça va pas durer Grimmjow et Ichigo… (mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens…) Tu n'as plus besoin de te poser de questions, le nom du nouvel amant d'Ichigo est révélé dans ce chapitre !

Réponse à Itachihaku : Toute review est bonne à prendre et à lire, alors même si ce n'est pas constructif, moi j'adore ! Tu vas savoir qui ose toucher à Ichi, il suffit de lire jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre. Enfin même pas, on le sait avant la fin, pour une fois je ne suis pas méchante ^^

Réponse à Cha : Ne t'inquiète pas, parfois en me relisant, je pleure moi-même… Je vais finalement finir par croire que je suis un cœur d'artichaut. Alors en plus, toi qui attends impatiemment le nouveau chapitre en te consolant que je publie vite, pour une fois j'ai mis du temps, presque une semaine à cause de mon week-end trop chargé -_-' En ce qui concerne tes intuitions concernant le nouvel amant d'Ichi… Ben euh… Comment dire ? Je crois que tu as été à côté de la plaque tout le long de ta réflexion… J'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir !

Réponse à Ninie-san : Encore une courageuse qui lit tous les chapitres d'un coup ! Woaw ! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir XD En ce qui concerne l'amant d'Ichi, la réponse un peu plus bas. Et si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire, il y aura certainement encore une dizaine (voire plus) de chapitres.

.

Chapitre 26

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

Il se détacha des bras d'Ichigo pour plonger son regard dans le sien. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, l'orangé n'était que la deuxième personne pour laquelle il avait eu ce genre de sentiment.

Cette sensation de bienêtre et de plénitude à la simple vue de la chevelure orange. Les bonds que faisait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix chaude de son amant. Et malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de leur histoire, il ressentait toujours la même passion pour son rouquin.

Il posa son front contre celui de Kurosaki et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille en soupirant d'aise.

« Ichigo, ça t'arrive de repenser à notre première fois ?

- Souvent même.

- Mais autrement que… Enfin, je veux dire, autrement qu'en associant ça à ce qui est arrivé ?

- Pour moi les deux sont indissociables. Mais au final, après les années qui sont passées, maintenant je vois ça comme la lueur d'espoir au milieu des ténèbres. »

Ichigo approcha son visage encore un peu plus et entraina son amant dans un baiser langoureux. Oui. Tout avait commencé comme le jour le plus horrible de sa vie. Mais au final, une seule petite soirée lui avait finalement entrouvert le tunnel de l'espérance.

.

**Treize ans plus tôt – Hueco Mundo**

« Ichigo ? »

L'orangé leva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire, allongé sur son futon et avisa son capitaine qui venait d'entrer comme une furie dans sa chambre, le souffle court et les joues rouges sous l'effort.

« Quoi ?

- Où est Grimmjow ?

- Il est parti se balader. Tu le connais, incapable de rester en place plus d'une demie heure.

- Alors je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- On était en train de manger quand on a ressenti une forte pression spirituelle et j'ai bien peur que ce soit celle de Grimmjow qui combattait dieu sait quoi.

- Oui ben ça c'est habituel, je me fais pas plus de soucis que ça pour lui.

- Mais le problème c'est que Hitsugaya s'est levé précipitamment de sa chaise et est parti à la vitesse de la lumière sans rien dire à personne sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Tu sais que c'est pas son genre. Il obéit toujours et suit les règles à la lettre, en ce moment c'est la onzième qui est sur le champ de bataille, lui il n'est censé prendre le relai que dans deux heures.

- Quoi ? »

Ichigo s'était relevé d'un seul bond et jeta son manuscrit à terre avant de se vêtir des premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et de filer par la porte toujours ouverte.

Il avait bien ressenti le reiatsu de Grimmjow quelques minutes auparavant mais cela ne l'avait pas plus inquiété que ça. Il était le seul à connaître par cœur la pression spirituelle du bleuté. Et même si elle explosait comme tout à l'heure, personne ici n'était capable de reconnaitre l'ancien Arrancar.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait sans pour autant alerter les troupes. Mais cette fois-ci, la perspective de Toshiro cherchant à déterminer à qui appartenait le reiatsu l'alarmait quelque peu.

Il ne savait pas trop vers qui se tourner. Etait-ce préférable de rechercher son ancien capitaine et de le stopper avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le bleuté était bel et bien présent à Hueco Mundo ou plutôt de se diriger vers Grimmjow pour le forcer à se calmer et à se cacher ?

Tiraillé entre les deux choix qui s'offraient à lui, il ne se rendit absolument pas compte que le capitaine de la troisième division le talonnait de près. Il ne prêta pas une once d'attention au groupe de Shinigamis qui se battaient contre quelques Hollows récalcitrants.

Il avait décidé de suivre le reiatsu de son amant. A vrai dire, c'était simplement parce que c'était celui qui lui semblait le plus fort et le plus proche.

Arrivé devant ce qui lui semblait être une grotte, il s'arrêta. Il sentait Grimmjow très proche de lui, sans pour autant le voir. Il tournait sur lui-même, scrutant les alentours pour essayer d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux bleus.

La main de Renji, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Sans rien dire, son capitaine pointa du doigt l'une des parois extérieure de la grotte assombrie par les ombres de la lune.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! Grimmjow ! »

Ichigo planta Abarai sur place et se précipita vers son amant, allongé sur le sable, visiblement trop calme pour être en pleine forme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés et força le bleuté à regarder dans sa direction.

« Grimmjow ?

- Yo bébé ! Ca va ?

- Comment ça, ça va ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Pourquoi t'es couché là, pourquoi tu bouges pas ? Et c'est quoi cet air dans tes yeux ? »

Grimmjow toussa avec une grimace d'inconfort avant d'essayer de prendre une grande inspiration qui le poussa à tousser une nouvelle fois et amena une nouvelle grimace sur son visage.

« Boarf ! J'ai croisé le nain de jardin aux cheveux blancs. Il avait pas l'air content. Mais bon, j'ai réussi à me planquer, maintenant il pourra plus me retrouver.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes battu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Bon sang Grimmjow, si tu me parles pas tout de suite, je te jure que je t'étrangle !

- C'est rien, calme… Une égratignure, rien de plus. »

L'orangé posa son regard sur le torse de Jaggerjack et en resta pétrifié. Incapable du moindre geste, il regardait ses vêtements immaculés se tacher de la couleur cramoisie caractéristique du sang.

Sa respiration s'accélérait de seconde en seconde et inconsciemment, sa main chercha celle de son amant et la caressa du bout des doigts une fois qu'elle l'eut rencontrée. Ce fut la voix du bleuté qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Hé, t'as encore piqué mes fringues ! Mais c'est pas grave, t'es beau en blanc. »

Les doigts de Kurosaki s'emmêlèrent à ceux de Grimmjow.

« Une égratignure ? C'est ça que t'appelles une égratignure ? Putain, Grimm ! »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la blessure. Visiblement, une lame bien tranchante s'était engouffrée dans son trou de Hollow pour découper la chair de son torse jusqu'à son sternum.

« T'inquiète, bébé. Ca va aller. »

Ichigo releva alors son visage pour lire dans les yeux de son amant. La résignation, la tristesse, peut-être une petite pointe de peur. Et cela ne fit qu'attiser l'angoisse qu'il ressentait et qui commençait à lui serrer la gorge.

« Ichigo ?

- Quoi ? »

Grimmjow sentit toutes les craintes de l'orangé dans ce seul mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Sa voix était faible, trahissant les sanglots qu'il ne tarderait certainement pas à laisser échapper. Cela lui fendit le cœur.

Et il savait qu'il n'allait que faire encore plus de mal à celui qu'il aimait avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il s'en voulait. Pas parce qu'il lui avait caché ses sentiments jusqu'ici, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez vigilent.

Il s'était laissé aller, guidé par ses sentiments et il avait laissé parler son cœur. Et faire du mal à la personne que l'on aime est quelque chose d'odieux, même pour l'Arrancar de la destruction.

Il fallait pourtant faire vite, il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter petit à petit.

« Je crois que maintenant je peux te le dire.

- Dis-moi. Rien que cette fois. Juste une fois. Dis-le.

- Je t'aime. »

Grimmjow sentit la main d'Ichigo resserrer fortement la sienne pendant qu'une goutte chaude tomba sur sa joue. La première larme de l'orangé. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour lui rendre l'étreinte de sa main.

Une dernière chaleur l'envahit quand il sentit les lèvres de l'orangé se poser sur les siennes. Dernière étreinte, dernier baiser. Au fond, il n'était pas malheureux. Il était simplement triste de laisser l'homme qu'il aimait.

S'il avait pu, il lui aurait encore répété qu'il l'aimait. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'Arrancar ferma les yeux en se jurant de se rappeler éternellement la couleur orange.

Sentant la poigne de Grimmjow se desserrer, Ichigo se redressa et regarda le visage paisible de son amant. Mort.

Comme une machine, ses sanglots stoppèrent net, sa tristesse s'était envolée, sa douleur évaporée. Seuls faisaient place la colère, la rage, le dégoût, le courroux, l'agressivité, les envies de meurtre et de sang.

.

Renji lui avait ordonné de retourner à Las Noches, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de surtout ne pas chercher à rencontrer Hitsugaya. Les derniers mots que son capitaine lui avait dits tournaient encore et toujours dans sa tête.

« Jusqu'à présent tu as joué comme il fallait, ne fais pas d'erreur. Tu as appris la haine, apprends à feindre l'indifférence. Vole, sois léger, comme si rien ne t'atteignait. »

Etre léger. Comment faisait-on quand on avait le cœur encore plus lourd qu'une enclume ? Comment ne pas montrer qu'on aimait alors que son amour venait de s'éteindre dans ses bras ?

Comment Renji avait-il fait quand Byakuya s'en était allé ? Comment supporter le fardeau de la tristesse sans jamais laisser paraître ses émotions devant les autres ? Si, éventuellement, son capitaine aurait pu faire comprendre son amour aux autres, ce n'était certainement pas le cas d'Ichigo.

Un Arrancar, un ennemi de la Soul Society. Aucun Shinigami n'aurait jamais pu comprendre. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Feindre l'indifférence. Il devra y mettre toute son âme pour y parvenir.

Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de craquer, de laisser parler sa peine. Il se retenait tellement de pleurer que sa gorge en était serrée au point qu'il en étoufferait dans les prochaines secondes.

Kurosaki prit donc une grande inspiration qui se termina en un cri qu'il ne put retenir en sentant à nouveau ses poumons se remplir d'air. Puis une à une chaque larme qu'il avait retenue coula sans qu'il puisse arrêter le flot qui s'écoulait de ses yeux.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de faire cesser ses sanglots. Toute la haine qu'il avait ressentie envers Hitsugaya s'était envolée en un clin d'œil pour ne laisser place qu'à la souffrance d'avoir perdu l'être aimé.

Et comme si son cerveau ne connaissait plus qu'une seule litanie, les trois mêmes mots s'échappaient inlassablement de ses lèvres.

« Carpe Diem… Grimmjow. »

Ne rien laisser au passé, profiter du jour présent, savourer chaque instant. Apprécier la douleur, jouir du vide, du trou béant qui avait pris place au fond de son cœur.

Deux ans de bonheur balayés et il devait tout laisser derrière lui ? Son envie irrépressible de hurler l'en empêchait totalement. Et pourtant il devait se faire discret, ne rien montrer de ses sentiments si profonds pour le bleuté.

A genoux à même le sol de sa chambre, les bras ballants le long du corps et le regard pointé vers le sol, il pleurait et se parlait à lui-même. Et même s'il avait voulu s'en empêcher en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il en avait été bien incapable.

Comme promis, Renji était venu le voir. Ichigo avait relevé ses yeux rougis desquels d'énormes larmes coulaient abondamment pour voir l'air dépité de son capitaine.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Abarai s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers l'orangé pour le soulever du sol afin de le remettre sur ses jambes tremblantes et déposa doucement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour l'embrasser.

Le contact des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, avait poussé Kurosaki à fermer les yeux et, la bouche toujours collée à celle du rouge, entre deux inspirations, il murmura.

« Grimmjow. »

Il n'était pas en train de penser au bleuté, il n'était pas parti dans une transe due à son envie irrésistible de se trouver à nouveau en la présence du bleuté. Il savait parfaitement dans les bras de qui il était, il voulait simplement faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui rendre son étreinte.

Renji se détacha finalement de son lieutenant pour caresser ses cheveux tout en le regardant. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa respiration s'était alourdie, il aurait presque pu jurer entendre le cœur d'Ichigo cogner contre sa poitrine.

« Ichigo. S'il-te-plaît, ne m'en veux pas. »

Abarai se rapprocha à nouveau du corps légèrement tremblant de Kurosaki pour le prendre dans ses bras et coinça sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou de l'orangé. Cou qu'il finit, petit à petit, par parsemer de baisers.

Bien malgré lui, Ichigo sentait son corps se réchauffer. Peut-être finalement était-ce ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir vivant à nouveau. Cette chaleur lui rappelait qu'il était toujours de ce monde et que son existence était bien réelle.

Et malgré la chaleur, il sentait la chair de poule recouvrir ses bras quand les doigts de son capitaine étaient passés dans son dos, sous la veste blanche, caressant sa colonne vertébrale au travers de sa peau.

C'était assez étrange. Tout se contredisait dans ses pensées. Son chagrin, sa haine, son envie. Il voulait pleurer, il voulait venger la mort de Grimmjow en plantant Zangetsu en plein cœur de Toshiro, il voulait continuer à sentir cette peau chaude contre la sienne.

Tout semblait pourtant incompatible. Malgré tout, il sentait, un à un, tous ses muscles se détendre jusqu'au moment où une impulsion soudaine le poussa à rendre son étreinte à Renji. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et baissa son visage, à la recherche de ses lèvres.

Si l'on ne connaissait pas la situation, en voyant ces deux hommes s'embrasser de la sorte, on en serait immédiatement venus à la conclusion qu'ils étaient passionnément amoureux.

Leurs lèvres ne faisaient que s'effleurer doucement pendant de longues secondes avant qu'une langue timide ne vienne rencontrer sa jumelle. Puis à nouveau ces simples caresses qui les faisaient basculer tous les deux dans un univers au sein duquel il n'y avait qu'eux.

Le cœur d'Ichigo, déjà bien mis à mal par tous les événements de la journée, s'emballait de plus en plus. Il le sentait cogner douloureusement à chaque fois qu'il sentait cette chaleur sur sa bouche.

Ce n'était plus le chagrin qui parlait, ce n'était plus cette envie de vomir tellement il avait pleuré. C'était cette excitation du moment, cette sensation d'être transporté dans un endroit dont on a jamais osé rêver. Dont on a même jamais pensé.

Et plus les battements se faisaient ressentir contre ses tempes, plus sa respiration se faisait saccadée. L'orangé avait besoin d'air. Mais reprendre son souffle voulait dire se détacher des lèvres d'Abarai. Et en cet instant précis, il ne voulait pas perdre ce contact.

Alors, il se laissa entrainer, doucement, vers son futon. Renji l'avait poussé à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le matelas, prenant bien soin de ne pas décoller sa bouche de celle de l'orangé, comme s'il avait compris que son lieutenant ne voulait pas que le baiser cesse.

Il laissait maintenant courir ses doigts sur le torse d'Ichigo, se délectant de la chaleur que dégageait la peau malgré le froid qui rongeait certainement le jeune homme de l'intérieur.

Sans se rendre réellement compte de ses gestes, le bout de l'index de sa main droite toucha le mamelon gauche de Kurosaki et commença à jouer avec. L'orangé, happé par un langoureux soupir, n'eut d'autre solution que de mettre fin à l'interminable baiser.

Profitant de la situation, le capitaine de la troisième division écarta les pans de la veste d'Ichigo pour dévoiler son torse et y faire glisser sa langue. A cet instant précis, il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte.

Il n'avait jamais pensé au rouquin de cette façon, il n'avait jamais vu cet homme autrement que comme son ami, peut-être même bien son meilleur ami. Le voir ainsi, dans son insurmontable détresse avait fait s'envoler tous les mots qu'il aurait aimé lui dire.

Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de parler, que les mots qu'il prononcerait n'auraient aucun impact, que la douleur serait de toute façon trop grande. Alors il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il pouvait encore partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un.

Il aurait pu faire cela de bien des manières, mais celle qui s'était naturellement imposée était celle-là. Réchauffer son corps en espérant que la chaleur qu'il lui insufflait soit assez forte pour se répandre jusqu'à son cœur brisé.

Renji ressentait les réactions sur la chair de son lieutenant. Les frissons qui secouaient imperceptiblement son corps, la chair de poule qui le faisait trembler, son sexe qui commençait à gonfler à chaque soupir.

Il savait qu'il avait définitivement atteint le point de non retour en sentant son propre membre se comprimer dans son sous-vêtement. Alors il continua à réchauffer cette peau, à la caresser de ses doigts et de ses lèvres.

Et quand ses mains atteignirent enfin l'obi d'Ichigo, il hésita une seconde, mais ne put s'empêcher de dénouer la ceinture avant d'abaisser le hakama.

Pendant son geste, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'orangé, cherchant dans son regard l'autorisation de poursuivre. Il ne trouva pas ses yeux, Kurosaki les avait fermés. Mais le soupir qu'il avait poussé en sentant le tissu glisser le long de ses cuisses était une invitation à la suite.

Il caressa du bout des doigts la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de son lieutenant, appréciant les contours de la verge qui semblait supplier qu'on la libère. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du vêtement pour dévoiler la dernière parcelle de chair encore cachée à sa vue.

Ichigo était beau ainsi, totalement détaché de tout, offert à son bon vouloir, perdu dans un désir qu'il ne comprenait certainement pas. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son gland, puis sa langue se fraya un passage pour taquiner la fente.

Puis ses mains caressèrent les côtes d'Ichigo au même rythme que les allées et venues de sa bouche autour du sexe tendu. Doucement, il ne voulait vraiment pas hâter les choses, il ne désirait pas brusquer son lieutenant. Il voulait qu'il se sente bien, qu'il s'abandonne entièrement, en cet instant précis, Renji savait que la dernière chose à faire était de le prendre dans une étreinte sauvage.

Kurosaki gémissait langoureusement et se tendait à chaque fois que les doigts se faisaient trop légers sur sa peau, lui occasionnant des chatouilles. Quand il avait senti les lèvres de son capitaine se refermer sur sa verge, il avait été forcé à ouvrir la bouche pour s'aider à mieux rechercher l'air, l'obligeant ainsi à amplifier ses soupirs.

Aucune appréhension ne le dérangea quand il sentit qu'Abarai glissait un doigt vers ses fesses pour commencer à le préparer. Il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Il fallait qu'il se donne complètement, qu'il puisse faire l'amour avec cet homme ou sinon la frustration se mêlerait à tous les sentiments qu'il avait laissé de côté pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait.

L'orangé aimait cette façon de faire. Cette douceur jusque dans la pénétration, ces doigts qui allaient lentement à l'intérieur de ses chairs et qui détendaient ses parois internes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà pu connaître, mais autant avouer qu'il se sentait bien en cet instant précis.

Le haut de son corps se redressa d'un coup et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand quand le rouge avait touché sa prostate. Et cette vision du corps de son capitaine nu, (quand avait-il enlevé ses vêtements, il était incapable de le dire) en train de s'appliquer à lui donner du plaisir, éveilla les papillons qui dormaient dans son ventre.

C'était un des plus beaux tableaux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Cela suffit à le détendre entièrement et il se rallongea, bien décidé à profiter de tout le bienêtre qui pouvait s'insinuer en lui de la racine de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses orteils.

Ichigo s'entendit même pousser une plainte quand il sentit les trois doigts de Renji se retirer de son intimité. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts et avait vu Abarai approcher son sexe de son antre.

Le regard qu'il lui lançait le vrilla sur place. Dans ses yeux se lisait tout le désir que le rouge pouvait ressentir et Kurosaki se mordit la lèvre pour appréhender la douleur qu'il allait certainement ressentir mais surtout parce que cette œillade lui retournait les sens.

Le capitaine poussa doucement pour pénétrer dans les chairs de l'orangé et une fois totalement entré, il s'empara des bras de son lieutenant pour le soulever afin qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et qu'il colle son torse au sien.

Ses mouvements étaient délicats, comme s'il avait peur de briser ce corps pourtant si fort. Il sentait les ongles de son lieutenant s'enfoncer dans ses épaules à chaque fois qu'il approchait de sa prostate.

Et quand enfin il toucha au but, Ichigo se cramponna à lui en arquant son corps vers l'arrière avec un soupir si aphrodisiaque qu'Abarai crut qu'il en avait joui sur le coup.

« Renji. »

Kurosaki se repositionna contre le corps de son capitaine et chercha à l'embrasser. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il glissa sa main dans la chevelure flamboyante pour en défaire l'attache et laisser la crinière retomber sur ses épaules.

Décidément, c'était une véritable lubie de ses amants. Apparemment ses cheveux étaient un vrai piège à hommes. Mais si cela lui plaisait, il n'allait pas le priver de ce plaisir.

Plus il cognait contre cette boule de nerfs, plus l'orangé criait son prénom, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'exciter plus encore. Il serrait les hanches d'Ichigo dans ses mains, pour le pénétrer plus profondément, tout en prenant soin de ne pas rendre l'ébat plus violent.

Le lieutenant sentait le souffle de Renji devenir de plus en plus lourd et de plus en plus appuyé contre son cou. Chaque nouvelle expiration accompagnée d'un râle de plaisir envoyait sur sa peau un souffle chaud dont il se délectait.

Il se sentait venir et commença donc à onduler des hanches afin d'aider Abarai à prolonger le contact contre cette boule de nerfs sensible. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se caresser pour atteindre le sommet de son plaisir et s'effondra sur le matelas en sentant le rouge se répandre en lui l'instant d'après.

Une fois remis de son orgasme, tous les sentiments qu'il avait pu oublier avant de faire l'amour lui revinrent en pleine face comme un boomerang et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Le capitaine de la troisième division se rapprocha de l'orangé pour souffler quelques mots à son oreille.

« Ichigo. Je t'en prie, s'il-te-plaît. Je n'ai plus envie de te voir pleurer. »

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

« Il faut que je t'avoue Renji, pendant des mois, je pleurais à chaque fois que tu avais le dos tourné.

- Je sais Ichi, je sais. Tes yeux te trahissaient à chaque fois. Tout ce que je voulais c'était ne plus voir tes beaux yeux emplis de larmes.

- Ce n'était pas facile.

- Rien entre nous n'a été facile au début. Il suffit de voir comment notre relation a commencé. Mais je ne la regrette pas. Quand je vois ce que nous avons aujourd'hui, je me dis que toutes les peines qu'on a ressenties chacun de notre côté et que nous avons fait ressentir aux autres en valaient la peine.

- Tu deviens fleur bleue, Abarai taicho.

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Imbécile. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Je suis repartie me planquer dans le trou du cul paumé du monde… Inutile de me poursuivre pour la mort de Grimmy, vous ne me retrouverez pas !**

**Note 2 : Je me fais quand même pardonner des deux derniers chapitres qui étaient assez courts et qui vous laissaient sur votre faim quant au nom de celui qui partage la vie d'Ichigo ! Non seulement, celui-là est plus long, mais en plus vous avez le nom et le citron !**

**Note 3 : Vous me direz certainement qu'il y a une incohérence vu que Renji est en couple avec Shuuhei… Eh bien non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore fait ce flashback. Evidemment, il est prévu au programme, mais je ne sais pas encore exactement pour quand.**

**Note 4 : J'espère publier le chapitre 27 plus rapidement que le 26, mais mes week-ends sont chargés en ce moment… Gomen !**

**Note 5 : A plus !**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Cha : Non ne boude pas ! Pas ma faute si tu as visé totalement à côté de la plaque… Et puis y'a des fois où tu vises pas si loin que ça de la réalité… Mais j'en dirai pas plus…

Réponse à itachihaku : Tout le monde aime bien Renji, avec ses longs cheveux rouges, ses magnifiques tatouages, son corps divinement musclé… Hum bref, je m'égare un peu… T'inquiètes, j'ai eu droit à la même scène de la fangirl enragée de la part de Miss Fromage quand j'ai tué Byakuya… Alors je peux comprendre ta réaction ^^ Je suis pas très gentille dans cette fic, autant l'assumer…

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : Merci d'avoir laissé ta trace ici, et si tu continues je ne peux qu'être encore plus heureuse ! ^^ Je constate que je ne suis pas la seule à saigner du nez devant le Renji aux cheveux détachés, quoi de plus normal XD

Réponse à Yumi-chan : De rien. Et merci à toi également. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre les bouchées doubles pour ne pas te décevoir jusqu'à la fin.

.

Chapitre 27

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

Ichigo se tenait bien droit sur ses jambes en attendant le début de la réunion. A sa gauche se trouvait le siège de Kyoraku qui venait d'ouvrir la séance, à sa droite, son père lui lançait quelques œillades agaçantes.

Sa première réunion officielle de capitaines. Tout à coup, il se demandait pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il obtienne le commandement de la septième division. Forcément, à partir de maintenant et ce à chaque future réunion, son père se tiendrait à ses côtés.

Kurosaki père et fils aux septième et huitième divisions. L'un à côté de l'autre pendant les longues heures qu'ils passeraient ici à écouter le Soutaicho donner ses ordres. Pour un peu, il aurait presque préféré se retrouver aux côtés d'Hitsugaya. C'était la guerre entre eux, mais lui au moins ne lui mettrait pas des coups de coude dans les côtes en lui faisant des sourires niais.

Il était d'ailleurs sur le point d'en retourner une belle à son paternel après le quatorzième coup qu'il avait reçu, quand Isshin fut sauvé par l'apparition de Shunsui dans la pièce.

« Mesdames et messieurs, capitaines du Gotei13, j'ouvre cette réunion. J'aimerais commencer par aborder le sujet Hueco Mundo. Je suppose que Kurosaki Ichigo taicho n'a toujours aucune envie de retourner là-bas, alors je peux faire une croix sur la septième division pour continuer les missions dans le monde des Hollows. Je me trompe ? »

L'orangé fit un pas en avant et salua son supérieur en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Effectivement, Kyoraku soutaicho. Ma position reste la même depuis treize ans, je ne retournerai plus à Hueco Mundo. Vous m'en voyez désolé. »

Le commandant secoua doucement la tête. Bien qu'il comprenne les raisons d'Ichigo, il avait eu un infime espoir de l'entendre dire qu'il reprendrait ces missions dans le monde des Hollows. Il s'était passé du temps depuis qu'il avait décrété qu'il n'irait plus là-bas, alors il avait osé espérer. En vain.

Il devait l'avouer, cela l'avait miné. Ses connaissances et sa force avaient manqué depuis qu'il s'était déchargé des patrouilles de reconnaissance. Et bien qu'il soit le Soutaicho, qu'il était celui qui décidait de tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller contre la volonté d'un Shinigami.

S'il n'avait pas envie, s'il n'était pas motivé à partir au combat, il ne serait pas un bon élément pour la mission. Pire encore, il y avait plus de risques qu'il tombe au combat. Cette guerre contre les Hollows mutés avait fait assez de morts haut gradés sans rajouter Ichigo sur la funeste liste.

Alors mieux valait se passer de cet élément, aussi bon soit-il.

« Bien. Je suppose que je peux facilement trouver une autre mission à la septième division. Kurotsushi taicho, où en sont vos recherches sur l'Adjuchas ? »

Trop heureux de pouvoir faire parler sa science, Mayuri fit un pas en avant et arbora son inquiétant sourire jaune à tous ses compatriotes présents.

« Eh bien Kyroraku soutaicho, la chose très intéressante est que le cobaye que nous avons réussi à ramener de Hueco Mundo semble réagir à certains stimulus très précis. J'ai déjà fait procéder à quelques prélèvements et je pense que d'ici quelques semaines je serai en mesure de vous révéler toutes mes analyses. »

Shunsui hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et de contentement. Il était heureux que quelque chose puisse enfin bouger dans toute cette histoire. Voilà plus de vingt ans qu'il trainait derrière lui cette histoire de Hollows mutés sans que quoi que ce soit ne bouge.

Il devait l'avouer, même si imaginer tout ce que le scientifique fou était capable de faire subir à cette créature qu'il avait réussi à capturer lui faisait froid dans le dos, il était soulagé de voir l'opportunité de mettre fin à une mission qui occupait trois de ses divisions pendant trois semaines tous les deux mois.

Si tout se passait bien, d'ici quelques mois seulement, cette affaire sera close et il pourrait enfin construire le Seireitei dont il rêvait en tant que commandant. Des idées, il n'en manquait pas, malheureusement, les missions de Hueco Mundo l'en empêchaient.

Après avoir renvoyé chaque capitaine à sa division, il vit Juushiro se rapprocher de lui. Comme d'habitude, après chacune de ses réunions, le capitaine de la treizième division venait le voir et tous les deux faisaient une sorte de débriefing.

Shunsui aimait ces moments, depuis sa nomination vingt et un ans plus tôt, il n'avait plus autant de temps pour passer voir son ami et ses visites lui manquaient.

« Tu crois que ça va bientôt finir toute cette histoire ?

- Je l'espère Juushiro, je l'espère. En tout cas, vu ce que Kurotsushi nous a dit, on peut avoir bon espoir. Enfin je pense.

- Dis-moi Shunsui.

- Quoi ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs darda son regard dans celui du brun, essayant de sonder par avance la réponse à la question qu'il était sur le point de lui poser. Voilà plusieurs années qu'il s'évertuait à lui demander la même chose en vain. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, peut-être qu'un jour…

« Tu as promis au clan Kuchiki de ne jamais envoyer Rukia en mission à Hueco Mundo, depuis treize ans maintenant, Renji ne fait plus partie non plus des reconnaissances et maintenant que Kurosaki Ichigo est capitaine, on peut également faire une croix sur la septième. Ca fait quand même trois divisions d'évincées. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que la treizième y prenne part ? »

Ukitake put voir le visage de Kyoraku changer de couleur. Ses pommettes se teintaient lentement d'un rouge de colère et son habituel air jovial s'était assombri en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Juushiro ! Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter une fois de plus. Après tout ce temps tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'iras pas là-bas ? Je l'ai décidé et ça ne changera pas ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles à Hueco Mundo, point final. Et ne t'avises surtout pas de me reposer la question. Sujet clos.

- Mais si tu m'expliquais au moins pourquoi, peut-être que je pourrais comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille.

- Parce que je ne veux pas vivre ce que Renji et Ichigo ont vécu, un point c'est tout !

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé à Hueco Mundo pour que tu te braques comme ça ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Je suis tenu au secret, écoute Juushiro, s'il-te-plaît, contente-toi simplement de mon refus. Je n'ai pas envie que tu y ailles. »

Une fois de plus, le capitaine de la treizième division dut se contenter d'une demi-réponse. Et il devait l'avouer, maintenant il était à cours d'arguments pour essayer de faire changer d'avis le Soutaicho.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut ramené à la réalité par un bras entourant ses épaules et le dirigeant vers le bureau privé de Shunsui. Certainement pour partager un thé avec lui. Qu'était-il donc arrivé aux capitaines des troisième et septième divisions pour que son ami soit si catégorique ?

.

**Treize ans plus tôt – Soul Society**

« Kyoraku Soutaicho, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que lors de notre dernière mission à Hueco Mundo, l'Arrancar connu sous le nom de Grimmjow Jaggerjack a été éliminé. »

La réunion venait à peine de débuter et le capitaine de la dixième division annonçait sa victoire face à l'ancien Sexta. Seul Shunsui avait vu le regard meurtrier qu'Isshin avait envoyé au petit albinos.

Avant la clôture de la séance, Renji s'était avancé d'un pas et avait demandé la permission de s'exprimer.

« Kyoraku Soutaicho, avec votre autorisation, j'aimerais que dorénavant la troisième division soit exemptée de missions au Hueco Mundo.

- Pardon ?

- J'aimerais ne plus participer aux missions de reconnaissance et j'aimerais surtout que mon fukutaicho n'y retourne plus. Depuis sa sortie de prison il a participé à toutes les missions sans aucune exception, je pense qu'il a le droit de se reposer maintenant.

- Bien. Je déciderai de tout ça après un entretien en privé avec vous Abarai taicho. »

A la fin de la réunion, Shuuhei avait pris le capitaine de la troisième division à part avant qu'il ne rejoigne Shunsui dans son bureau et l'avait forcé à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Renji qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? Tu n'es même pas venu me voir depuis que tu es rentré de mission. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- Ecoute Shuuhei, il va falloir qu'on parle. Mais pas maintenant, je dois aller voir Kyoraku. »

Abarai se dégagea de la main qui le retenait par le bras et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le commandant sans un regard supplémentaire pour Hisagi. Le brun ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant, il était toujours venu le voir dès qu'il remettait un pied à la Soul Society.

Et cette fois, rien. Pas même un papillon de l'enfer pour le prévenir qu'il ne lui rendrait pas visite. Est-ce que les doutes qu'il trainait depuis un moment maintenant étaient confirmés ? Il avait parlé d'Ichigo pendant la réunion. Etait-ce à cause du rouquin que Renji s'éloignait petit à petit de lui ?

« Abarai taicho, j'aimerais que vous me confirmiez deux ou trois petites choses.

- Lesquelles Soutaicho ? »

Renji s'était installé sur le siège en face de Kyoraku. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il allait pouvoir parler librement. De toute façon, il savait très bien que le brun n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer avec une vague explication qui ne tiendrait pas la route.

Et il se rendrait également immédiatement compte s'il lui racontait un mensonge. Alors autant tout lui dire, tout confirmer, pour qu'enfin son lieutenant puisse avoir une vie plus ou moins tranquille, et si possible, avec lui.

« Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu ne veux plus que la troisième division participe aux missions de reconnaissance de Hueco Mundo ?

- Je dois vous avouer que j'en ai un peu marre. Il y a eu des choses, des événements qui sont arrivés et j'ai envie de laisser tout ça derrière nous, au moins pour un moment. Pour laisser les choses se tasser.

- Nous ? Tu parles au nom de plusieurs personnes Renji ? »

Il y était. Voilà le moment redouté, celui où il devrait avouer au commandant que son lieutenant entretenait une relation avec l'ancien Espada. Connaissant Shunsui, il savait qu'il n'en tiendrait pas rigueur à l'orangé. Mais connaissant Ichigo, il n'était pas sûr qu'il le prenne tout aussi bien.

« Renji, mon garçon. Malgré ma réputation de fêtard invétéré, et mes airs laxistes, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et je comprends bien plus de choses qu'on ne peut le croire. Hitsugaya vient me dire qu'il a éliminé Grimmjow et toi tu demandes à ce que ton lieutenant ne fasse plus partie des missions. Si on prend en compte le fait qu'Ichigo a été condamné pour l'avoir soi-disant amené à la Soul Society, il ne faut pas être un surdoué pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. »

Abarai se tenait droit, à l'exception de sa tête qu'il avait baissée. Il le savait, que le Soutaicho n'était pas à sa place pour rien et que l'image qu'il donnait de lui n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.

« Ton lieutenant et cet Arrancar étaient bien plus proches que ce que tout le monde veut bien penser, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais je…

- Ne te justifie pas. Je crois que tu me connais depuis le temps. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne vous enverrai plus dans le royaume des Hollows.

- Merci.

- Juste une dernière chose mon garçon. Etre amoureux d'une personne qui travaille avec toi est très compliqué. Surtout s'il s'agit de ton subordonné direct. Fais attention.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai promu capitaine ? Tu as fait tes preuves et tu le méritais. Mais je voyais bien ce qui était en train de changer entre toi et Byakuya, il valait mieux pour vous de travailler dans différentes divisions. Et je vois les mêmes choses se produire entre toi et Ichigo.

- Je…

- Non. Là non plus tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Sois tranquille Renji. Mais sois prudent. »

.

A la fin de la réunion, Isshin se précipita vers la capitainerie de la troisième division. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'inquiétait grandement pour son fils. Son imbécile de progéniture était tombé amoureuse de l'Espada, il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ichigo n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis qu'il était rentré de mission.

Il le trouva à son poste, au bureau du lieutenant, à remplir des papiers. Enfin, à faire semblant de remplir des papiers. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et ses doigts se serraient compulsivement sur sa plume, la malmenant fortement.

En se rapprochant de l'orangé, le capitaine de la huitième division put voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues avant qu'il ne les sèche et reste à nouveau stoïque pendant un moment. Cinq minutes plus tard, de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition avant d'être à nouveau balayées d'un revers de la main.

Ce petit jeu dura un moment avant que Kurosaki père ne daigne faire part de sa présence à son fils.

« Ichigo. »

Le susnommé sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu l'intrusion de son paternel. Il lâcha sa plume qui fit une tache d'encre sur un formulaire en tombant et se retourna vers le brun.

« Fils. Comment tu vas ? Je viens d'apprendre.

- Comment tu veux que j'aille ? Si tu es au courant, ce n'est pas la peine de me poser ce genre de question.

- Tu sembles oublier que moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un, je sais ce que ça peut faire et je sais qu'on peut être capable de faire d'énormes bêtises dans ce genre de situation. Alors parle-moi si tu en as besoin.

- Y'a rien à dire. Je l'aimais, il est mort. Point final.

- Ichigo. Je sais que tu es triste en ce moment, je sais que la dernière chose dont tu as réellement envie de t'occuper, c'est des formulaires qui sont sur ton bureau et…

- Non papa, tu te trompes. La dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment, c'est de parler de Grimmjow avec toi. Quand tu as appris pour nous tu m'as tourné le dos alors que j'étais en prison, tu as retourné le couteau dans la plaie tellement fort que j'ai failli en perdre la raison. Alors ne viens pas me voir maintenant sous le prétexte de me consoler. »

Un gros pincement au cœur étreignit douloureusement Isshin. La culpabilité. Il ne pensait pas que son fils lui renverrait ça en pleine figure. Le brun posa alors une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'orangé.

« Je sais, j'ai été horrible ce jour-là. Je suis désolé fils. Il me fallait juste du temps pour digérer l'info. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans le grand bureau de la troisième division. Un silence lourd et pesant dans lequel chacun ressentait la tension qui envahissait l'esprit de l'autre.

« Ecoute fiston, le moment est certainement mal choisi pour te dire ça et tu ne dois pas encore voir les choses sous cet angle là pour l'instant, mais la vie continue. Tu es jeune, tu es fort, tu as encore plein de choses à faire. Et un jour, peut-être, tu te trouveras des sentiments pour une autre personne.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu en es toujours à te lamenter sur le poster de maman.

- Je ne me lamente pas sur le poster de Masaki. Je lui parle, simplement. Un jour la douleur s'estompe et on ouvre les yeux. Je n'oublierai jamais ta mère, même si… Enfin, je m'égare… Tu n'oublieras jamais Grimmjow, mais tu peux encore vivre une histoire d'amour. Et si je te trouvais quelqu'un ?

- Sors d'ici papa ! »

Ichigo s'était vivement relevé de sa chaise et avait empoigné le bras de son père pour le trainer à travers le bureau. Sa colère grandissait à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de la porte en sentant Isshin se débattre et continuer à plaisanter.

Sûrement pensait-il que le fait d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère ferait du bien à son fils, mais il se trompait largement. L'orangé n'était pas encore prêt à plaisanter sur ce genre de détail.

« Allez fiston, fais pas cette tête. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un pourrait te plaire ici.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?

- Oh, fais pas ta tête de cochon. Oh je sais ! Renji ! Il est pas mal, il est fort, c'est un gentil garçon. Et vous vous entendez bien, non ? »

Trop c'était trop. La rougeur de ses joues avait atteint la couleur cramoisie rien qu'au nom de son capitaine dans la bouche de son père. Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il lui parle de la mort de Grimmjow, il fallait en plus qu'il lui rappelle ses écarts de conduite avec son supérieur.

Il avait finalement réussi à faire sortir le brun de son bureau et lui avait magistralement claqué la porte au nez sans un mot de plus. Il fallait qu'il respire un grand coup, qu'il essaye de calmer ses nerfs qu'il sentait s'affoler dans tout son corps.

Devant la porte de la capitainerie de la troisième division, Isshin se retrouva nez à nez avec le capitaine de la cinquième division. Urahara le regardait, caché derrière son éventail qu'il replia d'un geste du poignet avant de cogner la tête de son ami avec l'objet en question.

« Bon dieu Isshin, je crois franchement que je vais t'offrir un paillasson.

- Un paillasson ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour t'essuyer les pieds que tu n'arrêtes pas de mettre dans le plat !

- Hein ?

- Je passais tranquillement par là quand j'ai entendu des éclats de voix dans le bureau d'Ichigo. Tu me connais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écouter aux portes. Que tu veuilles aider ton fils à passer ce cap douloureux, je le comprends. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, même en plaisantant, il faut que tu lui parles de Renji ?

- Hein ?

- Imbécile ! De tous les Shinigamis qui peuplent le Seireitei, tu choisis celui dont il ne faut pas parler à Ichigo en ce moment !

- Hein ?

- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de rayer le disque ? J'avais du mal à dormir cette nuit et je suis allé me promener un peu pour me détendre. En passant devant les appartements d'Ichigo, j'ai entendu quelque chose, alors je me suis approché. Je crois bien que ton fils essaye de tromper la solitude avec son capitaine.

- Hein ? »

Isshin se prit un nouveau coup d'éventail sur l'arrière du crâne, histoire de lui faire prononcer d'autres mots. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, il venait de saisir l'importance des paroles du blond.

« Oh. Merde. Quel con, mais quel con !

- Je te le fais pas dire ! »

Le brun fit demi-tour mais un bras l'empêcha de poursuivre sa route. Kisuke le retenait pour qu'il ne fasse pas encore plus de bêtises qu'il n'en avait déjà faites.

« Non, tu ne retourneras pas le voir. Tu le laisses seul. Lui-même ne comprend pas trop ce qui est en train de lui arriver alors ne vas pas l'embrouiller encore plus. Laisse-le faire le tri dans tout ça et quand il ira mieux, il viendra déjà te voir de lui-même. »

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

« Tu crois vraiment que Kurotsushi a trouvé quelque chose qui nous permettrait de mettre fin à tout ça ? »

Renji et Ichigo se trouvaient dans le logement de fonction du capitaine de la septième division. Ils venaient de rentrer de la réunion de capitaines et n'avaient pas échangé un mot de tout le trajet.

Renji n'aimait pas cela. En général, cela voulait dire qu'Ichigo était perdu dans ses pensées. Et ses pensées, en règle générale, étaient plutôt d'une couleur très sombre. Alors il lui avait posé cette question, histoire de le faire parler un peu, de lui faire penser à autre chose.

« Je ne sais pas. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'en fous royalement. Ca fait treize ans qu'on a plus rien à voir là dedans. Ni toi ni moi, alors à quoi bon se soucier de ce qui peut se passer et de ce que ce taré a pu trouver ? »

Apparemment le reste de la journée était mal parti pour s'orienter sur le ton de la discussion et de l'entente cordiale. Oui. Depuis ce jour à Hueco Mundo, depuis que Grimmjow était mort dans ses bras, Ichigo avait changé.

Il n'était plus le même. Quand il était mort et qu'il avait définitivement rejoint la Soul Society, il avait gardé son esprit d'humain, il avait retrouvé confiance en lui et il était resté l'Ichigo qu'il avait toujours connu.

Mais plus maintenant. Depuis la mort de l'Arrancar, c'est comme si quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement brisé. Il était détaché de tout, ne s'impliquait plus dans rien, ou si peu. S'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils vivaient tous les deux une belle histoire, il douterait également de ses sentiments.

Il avait ses jours avec et ses jours sans. Et visiblement aujourd'hui, sans que quiconque ne sache pourquoi à part l'orangé lui-même, c'était un jour sans. Et Renji savait qu'il ne devait rien lui demander, que l'ours qui sommeillait en lui avait besoin de se retrouver seul dans sa grotte. Sans rien dire, comme si de rien n'était, il reviendrait quand il en ressentirait le besoin.

Le capitaine de la troisième division avait vu juste. A peine venaient-ils de rentrer qu'Ichigo se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air mélancolique.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

Et il était sorti. Sans un mot de plus, sans un baiser ni un geste tendre. Renji ne s'en formalisa pas. Si dans le passé, il avait pu se ronger les sangs à chaque fois que Kurosaki lui faisait le coup, aujourd'hui, cette situation, sans lui paraître normale, lui était habituelle.

.

**Treize ans plus tôt – Monde des humains**

Il y était. Il avait enfin réussi à échapper à la vigilance de tous ceux qui le surveillaient. Renji, son père, le Soutaicho. Tous lui collaient aux basques depuis la mort de Grimmjow, cinq semaines plus tôt, essayant de ne pas le laisser seul.

Ils pensaient sans doute qu'une présence le réconforterait, mais ils étaient complètement à côté de la plaque. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était des moments pour lui. Où il pouvait se retrouver seul et se laisser aller à sa peine.

Comment voulaient-ils qu'il se fasse à la mort de celui qu'il aimait alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur son dos à lui demander comment ça allait ? S'il appréciait parfois les moments qu'il passait avec Renji, cela ne lui suffisait pas pour se sentir mieux.

Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour tout mettre au point. Grimmjow lui manquait terriblement et il l'aimait toujours du plus profond de son âme. Mais bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas coupable de ce qui était en train de se passer entre lui et son capitaine.

Depuis cette nuit, ils avaient à nouveau couché ensemble. A plusieurs reprises. Mais Ichigo ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à ce sujet. Etrange. Pourtant, il ne s'en sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Il avait réussi à déjouer les stratégies des Shinigamis pour ne pas qu'il soit seul et il avait réussi à ouvrir un Dangai pour se rendre dans le monde des humains. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, ce dont il avait besoin pour l'aider.

Il avait rejoint le hangar dans lequel le bleuté vivait autrefois. Rien n'avait bougé, évidemment, personne ne se serait aventuré par ici et cela faisait trop peu de temps pour qu'il soit délabré.

Le futon était toujours posé dans un coin de l'immense pièce, quelques vêtements s'éparpillaient en désordre sur le sol, les taches de sang ornaient toujours les murs. Ce sang. Celui de Grimmjow.

Cette souillure qui décorait le mur, preuve de l'amour que lui portait l'Arrancar. Il s'approcha lentement de la paroi et posa son front près des éclaboussures ternies. Une larme put enfin s'échapper de son œil. Libération.

Enfin il pouvait se laisser aller. Enfin il pouvait laisser son esprit faire défiler des images de son ancien amant devant ses yeux. Enfin il pouvait se plonger dans la nostalgie.

Finalement, il comprenait son père. Il n'avait pas de photo de Jaggerjack, mais il s'était simplement mis à parler aux traces de sang sur le mur, comme s'il s'agissait de l'être aimé.

Soudain il stoppa tout mouvement et s'affaissa au sol. Un dernier souvenir venait de frapper sa mémoire. Ce jour où ils avaient eu cette conversation.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Quelle conversation, quelle conversation ? Du calme, ça va viendre dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Note 2 : Merci à Bellya, elle comprendra pourquoi ^^**

**Note 3 : Vous avez de la chance, parce que j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration… Mais elle est revenue, alors profitons-en !**

**Note 4 : Je reprendrai prochainement l'Erreur de Muramasa avec un nouvel OS (il était temps !)**

**Note 5 : A toute !**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Ninie-san : Merci à toi de continuer à reviewer ^^

Réponse à Rose de la banquise : Ah, cette fois, tu n'as pas réussi à tenir les 10 mots ^^ C'est vrai qu'avec le temps Juushiro aurait pu se faire une idée, mais j'ai décidé qu'il en serait ainsi entre ces deux-là. Et merci pour tes compliments, j'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas me répéter et pour faire avancer les situations.

Réponse à Itachihaku : La voilà la conversation, il suffit de la demander ^^

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai un faible pour Toshiro, même si dans cette fic il tient le rôle de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, alors non, ce ne doit pas être trop grave. ^^ Pourquoi tout le monde me demande quand je vais faire un Urahara/Isshin ? Et si c'était pas prévu au programme ? La conversation arrive tout de suite en début de chapitre. Et le prochain lemon, je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être au chapitre 29. Ou 30 à voir.

Réponse à Yumi-chan : Je tiens quand même à faire de mon mieux pour mes lectrices, vous le méritez bien ^^ Et tu as entièrement raison, la guimauve c'est pas trop mon truc, sauf quand c'est pour la manger XD

.

Chapitre 28

.

**Quatorze ans plus tôt – Hueco Mundo**

« Grimmjow ! On avait dit qu'on ne reviendrait plus là-dessus ! »

Alors qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord quelques jours plus tôt de ne plus évoquer le mensonge de la mort d'Ichigo, le bleuté était revenu à la charge avec une question pour le moins embarrassante pour Kurosaki.

« Mais je ne cherche pas à revenir là-dessus. Je te demande simplement ce que tu aurais fait si pendant ces six ans j'avais eu le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais revu.

- Comment ça ?

- Je serais parti, j'aurais laissé ma place. Après tout, ça aurait été entièrement ma faute.

- Tu n'aurais même pas tenté de te battre pour me récupérer ?

- Grimmjow… A la base, je n'étais même pas censé te retrouver. Quand je suis venu l'année dernière, je ne voulais pas qu'on se revoit parce que j'avais trop peur de ta réaction. J'aurais préféré ne plus jamais te revoir plutôt que de t'entendre dire que tu ne m'aimais plus.

- Erreur Ichi. Je n'aurais jamais pu te dire que je ne t'aimais plus puisque je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais.

- Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. »

L'orangé s'avança vers le futon pour s'y laisser tomber en travers du matelas. Il regardait son amant, debout au centre de la pièce, les mains dans les poches. Il n'aimait pas quand leurs discussions prenaient cette tournure. Plus que jamais il avait peur du moindre petit conflit qui pourrait l'opposer au bleuté.

L'Arrancar fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta quand il fut assez proche pour le toucher et s'agenouilla devant lui. D'une main, il attrapa doucement le menton d'Ichigo pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ichi. Si jamais je venais à mourir…

- Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Non écoute-moi. Si jamais je venais à mourir, je veux que tu continues à vivre. Et quand je dis ça, je veux dire que je veux que tu fasses ton deuil rapidement. Je sais parfaitement que tu seras triste. Et je sais très bien aussi que te demander de ne pas pleurer ne servirait à rien. Mais même dans ces moments, n'oublie pas que la vie continue. Continue de penser à moi autant que tu le voudras, mais ne passe pas à côté des belles choses. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à aimer qui t'aimeras autant que tu le mérites. »

Grimmjow essuya de son pouce une larme qui roulait le long de la joue du Shinigami. Il savait très bien que tenir un discours de ce genre allait l'émouvoir, mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il avait voulu parler de ces choses à cet instant.

« Ichigo, promets-le moi.

- Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'as pas agi de cette façon quand tu m'as cru mort. Pourquoi toi tu n'es pas allé chercher quelqu'un quand je n'étais plus là ?

- Parce que je ne veux plus de ça. Je me suis laissé aller dans ces travers deux fois et les deux fois ça a été catastrophique. Alors après ta prétendue mort, j'ai décidé de ne plus vivre ce genre de calvaire. Et la meilleure solution est de rester seul.

- Et si je voulais faire comme toi ?

- Non. Tu ne feras pas comme moi. Je ne veux pas que tu vives la solitude, c'est pas bon pour toi Ichi. Promets-moi, promets-moi que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien.

- D'accord.

- Je veux que tu me le dises.

- Je te le promets. »

.

**Treize ans plus tôt – Monde des humains**

Ecroulé sur le sol en béton de l'entrepôt, secoué par les sanglots qui lui vrillaient la gorge, les mots de Grimmjow résonnaient sans arrêt dans son cerveau.

_Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à aimer qui t'aimeras comme tu le mérites._

« Imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

Ichigo avait levé la tête et regardait un point imaginaire au dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il regardait, mais il fixait ses yeux à cet endroit, s'égosillant à en perdre haleine comme si crier lui permettrait d'évacuer la douleur dans son cœur.

« Comment ? Elles sont bien belles tes paroles, ils sont bien beaux tes conseils ! Mais ils servent à rien ! Tu m'entends, Grimmjow ? A rien ! »

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Tout son corps tremblait de tristesse, de haine, de désespoir. Des soubresauts agitaient ses jambes pendant que ses doigts se tordaient dans tous les sens. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Absolument. Sinon son cœur ne tiendrait pas le choc.

Au bout de longues minutes, il avait réussi à se calmer. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer de parler. Doucement, presque à voix basse. Il continuait de regarder au plafond en s'adressant au bleuté.

« Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? Regarde-moi. Regarde dans quel état je suis. Et j'ai pas le droit de crier, j'ai pas le droit de pleurer devant les autres parce que c'est de toi que je suis amoureux. Tu me manques tellement que ça fait mal. »

Il stoppa ses mots en entendant du bruit à l'extérieur. Il sécha ses larmes à l'instant où il sentit l'énergie spirituelle de Renji qui se tenait derrière la porte. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas oublié la demande de son capitaine.

Abarai lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Alors il ne pleurerait pas. Il attendrait à nouveau que l'occasion d'être seul se présente pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Pourquoi prenait-il l'avis du rouge en compte ? Il ne le savait pas. En dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, déplaire à Renji était inconcevable pour lui.

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

Seul chez Ichigo, Renji faisait les cent pas. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'orangé avait quitté la maison, prétextant aller faire un tour. Au fond ce n'était pas un faux prétexte, le capitaine de la troisième division savait parfaitement que de temps en temps Kurosaki avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner de tout.

Il avait toujours fait bonne figure, il avait toujours gardé la tête haute. Chacun vit la perte d'un être aimé d'une manière différente. Et apparemment, Ichigo avait besoin de temps, même si, au bout de treize ans, Renji pensait qu'il avait largement eu le temps de faire une croix sur le passé.

Au début, il avait très mal pris les escapades de son amant. La jalousie le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais il s'était vite ravisé avec le temps. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux d'un mort et il ne savait pas ce que les deux avaient vécu au point que des années plus tard, l'orangé avait encore besoin de s'isoler pour penser à lui.

Renji s'ennuyait. Ses plans pour une soirée tranquille et romantique étaient tombés à l'eau. Même si Ichigo revenait dans les cinq prochaines minutes, il n'aurait certainement pas à cœur l'envie d'un dîner aux chandelles suivi d'une folle nuit passionnée.

Et quand il se retrouvait dans cette situation, abandonné par son amant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Il lui arrivait aussi de ressasser le passé. Mais les moments où il se rappelait ses jours heureux avec Byakuya se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Non, maintenant, aujourd'hui, il pensait à Shuuhei. Il l'avait fait souffrir, même si le capitaine de la neuvième division n'en avait rien montré, Renji savait qu'il avait été cruel avec lui.

La culpabilité l'avait rongé dans les premiers temps, mais après tout, que pouvait-il y faire ? Si l'on pouvait aller contre ses propres sentiments, ça se saurait.

.

**Quatorze ans plus tôt – Soul Society**

« Shuuhei, je viens à peine de rentrer, ne commence pas s'il-te-plaît. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division était fatigué. Non seulement il rentrait de sa mission à Hueco Mundo, mais en plus, il fallait que son amant vienne le torturer avec des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps maintenant, Hisagi revenait inlassablement à la charge au sujet de son fukutaicho. En fait, cela avait commencé quand l'orangé était sorti de prison et qu'il l'avait promu lieutenant dans sa division.

Shuuhei se faisait de plus en plus suspicieux. Quand ils étaient à la Soul Society, il s'arrangeait toujours pour passer à l'improviste dans leur bureau à la capitainerie de la troisième division. Et quand il revenait du royaume des Hollows, il passait des heures à le questionner sur ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Ichigo.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, Renji n'avait pensé une seule seconde que son amant pouvait être jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais été et voilà qu'il se mettait à douter de lui, comme s'il était du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Enfin, tout ce qui avait une chevelure orange.

Et oui, toutes ces questions, c'était fatiguant à la longue. Surtout qu'il commençait vraiment à être à court d'arguments à force de toujours devoir lui répéter la même chose.

Il regardait la grimace qui barrait les traits de Shuuhei, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois de plus, il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire en règle.

« Shuuhei, écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire et je sais encore moins ce qui a pu te mettre cette idée dans la tête, mais entre moi et Ichigo il ne se passe absolument rien. Et il ne se passera jamais rien. C'est mon ami, mon frère. Oui je passe du temps avec lui, je suis bien obligé puisqu'on travaille ensemble. Mais ça reste et ça restera toujours dans un domaine professionnel et amical.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne pense pas à ça ? Je vous vois parler ensemble, rire, vous confier des choses. Tu es tellement proche de lui, tu l'es certainement même plus que de moi.

- Nous c'est autre chose, Shuuhei. On est amants, on ne peut pas avoir la même relation que des amis.

- Alors pour toi être amants signifie qu'on ne peut pas être confidents, qu'on ne peut pas avoir de fous rires ? Je trouve ça triste.

- Peut-être que ça l'est, effectivement. Mais je t'en prie, cesse avec tes insinuations et tes remarques à propos de ma relation avec mon lieutenant. Fais-moi un peu confiance. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Renji prononçait un discours de ce genre, alors il doutait fortement que cette fois, ça rentre enfin dans le crâne de son amant. Et à son grand désarroi, il avait eu raison.

Certes, le brun faisait moins de visites inopportunes à la capitainerie de la troisième division, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le questionner encore et encore, d'essayer de sonder le rouge à propos de ses sentiments pour son lieutenant.

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

Renji ricanait pour lui-même. Tout cela lui paraissait bien ironique maintenant. Ne jamais dire jamais. Il avait juré à Shuuhei qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre lui et Ichigo et voilà déjà treize ans qu'il vivait une relation avec lui.

Ce n'était pas pour se déculpabiliser, mais au début, il s'était souvent dit que Hisagi y était pour quelque chose. A force de toujours soupçonner l'orangé et de lui rappeler combien ils étaient proches, il l'avait, sans le vouloir, poussé directement dans ses bras.

Bien sûr que c'était une fausse excuse, il n'y avait pas de façon détournée de le dire. Il avait trompé son amant. Mais si cet amant ne lui avait pas parlé d'Ichigo à longueur de temps, il n'aurait peut-être jamais vu son ancien lieutenant comme il le voyait aujourd'hui.

Dans le fond, il devait remercier le brun d'avoir agi ainsi. Sans cela, il ne vivrait pas avec Kurosaki, il n'aurait jamais à nouveau connu ce qu'il avait pensé perdu à tout jamais avec Byakuya.

Oui, tout cela était bien ironique. Son ex qui l'avait poussé dans les bras d'un autre. Aujourd'hui, il arrivait à y penser de manière détachée. Mais quand il avait fallu annoncer à Shuuhei la teneur de ses sentiments envers le rouquin, ça avait été une autre histoire.

.

**Treize ans plus tôt – Soul Society**

Dès qu'il fut sorti du bureau de Shunsui, Renji savait que le plus dur restait à faire. Aller voir Hisagi pour lui annoncer que leur relation était terminée.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu choisir la facilité, continuer sa relation avec le capitaine de la neuvième division sans jamais lui dire ce qui s'était passé à Hueco Mundo après la mort de Grimmjow. Après tout, il ne savait pas dans quoi il allait s'engager avec Ichigo.

L'orangé aurait très bien pu le repousser, lui dire que cette fois avait été une erreur, qu'il fallait tirer un trait sur cette histoire et tout oublier. Mais Renji ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ce fardeau sur ses épaules. Cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Ce n'était pas lui. Alors oui, il devait aller parler à Shuuhei et lui préciser que cette incartade avec son lieutenant sonnait le glas de leur relation.

Parce que maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la fraise, il n'avait plus envie de la lâcher.

Il entra sans s'annoncer dans le bureau principal de la capitainerie de la neuvième division et referma la porte derrière lui. Hisagi le regardait s'avancer et prendre place sur le siège devant son bureau sans rien dire.

Il se rappelait que le rouge lui avait dit qu'ils devraient se parler. Le moment était certainement venu et bien à propos, il sentait que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Shuuhei, faut qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà. Je sais pas trop comment te le dire. Il y a des milliards de façon de t'annoncer la chose, mais je ne sais pas laquelle utiliser. Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser plus que tu ne le seras déjà. »

Le brun ferma les yeux. Il sentait, il devinait presque les mots qu'Abarai allait prononcer.

« Viens-en au fait Renji. Si c'est ce que je crois, il vaut mieux faire ça comme on enlève un pansement. Rapide et efficace. Même si ça doit faire mal.

- Je te quitte Shuu.

- Bien. »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre de toute façon ? Essayer de le retenir par tous les moyens possibles ? Se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de rester ? Il avait sa fierté quand même. Et si Renji voulait partir, le forcer à rester les aurait rendu malheureux tous les deux.

« Bien. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est dommage tout simplement. Je me sentais bien avec toi, je t'aimais. Mais si tu ne veux plus rester, alors va-t-en.

- Je suis désolé…

- C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça ?

- Lui ?

- Ichigo. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu ressentais plus qu'une simple amitié pour lui ?

- Shuuhei…

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Renji baissa les yeux, gêné par la question.

« Oui.

- Bien. Que veux-tu que je rajoute ? Je te laisse partir. J'ai du travail. Adieu Renji. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division s'était relevé et était reparti comme il était venu. Finalement, plutôt que de vider son sac, c'était Shuuhei qui lui avait tiré les vers du nez. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était mieux ainsi, mais au moins c'était fait.

Il s'en était voulu d'avoir agi de la sorte, ce qu'il voulait le moins, c'était blesser les personnes autour de lui, celles qui lui étaient proches. Mais parfois on a pas le choix. Personne n'est parfait, personne n'est irréprochable et tout le monde fait des erreurs.

.

**Présent – Soul Society, Rukongai**

Voilà une heure maintenant qu'Ichigo avait quitté sa maison pour prendre l'air. Il savait que Renji ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il savait que son amant le comprenait, mais ces derniers temps, il devait avouer que ses envies d'escapades étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Abarai, il se sentait bien avec lui, il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Mais depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il avait une raison d'aller se perdre dans le Rukongai. Une raison qu'il tairait à tout le monde, même à celui qui partageait sa vie.

Et ce soir, il avait fait comme à son habitude. Il avait erré dans les plaines vallonnées déjà désertes à la tombée de la nuit. Depuis le premier jour où il avait fait cette promenade, il avait aimé ce lieu.

Alors il y était retourné encore et encore. Par toutes les saisons, il aimait s'allonger dans l'herbe de cette prairie et admirer le ciel étoilé. Même en hiver, même quand le sol était recouvert d'un manteau de neige. Il n'en avait que faire du froid, du vent ou de la pluie. La voûte céleste était belle, quels que soient le temps ou la saison.

Il y avait trois mois de cela, alors qu'il était étendu sur l'herbe fraîche, il avait senti une présence toute proche de lui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention au début. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait entendu des pleurs qu'il avait redressé la tête et cherché à savoir d'où venait le son.

Il l'avait vu, un peu plus loin, sur sa droite. Une petite tête qui dépassait des herbes hautes. Apparemment un petit garçon d'à peine une dizaine d'années, assis par terre et qui semblait effrayé. Pourtant aucune présence de Hollows n'était signalée par ici.

L'orangé se releva pour se diriger vers le petit homme. De là où il était et dans la pénombre, il n'avait vu que sa silhouette. C'est au moment où il fut à seulement quelques pas de lui qu'il fut frappé par la vision qu'il avait eue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe petit ? »

Le garçon releva la tête et ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles en apercevant celui qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

« Woah ! Vous êtes un Shinigami ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo, capitaine de la septième division.

- Capitaine ? Vous devez être drôlement fort alors ! »

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Ichigo. Ce gamin avait l'air tellement innocent, tellement candide. Dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix, dès qu'il s'était extasié sur le fait d'avoir affaire à un capitaine, il avait adoré ce gosse.

Bon c'était vrai, il n'y avait pas que ça. L'allure générale du gamin avait fait craquer l'orangé qui s'était maintenant agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi tu pleurais ?

- En fait, c'est que… Je me suis perdu.

- Oh je vois. Tu sais dans quel quartier tu vis ? Je vais te reconduire chez toi.

- C'est vrai ? »

Kurosaki étira un large sourire et hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Merci monsieur le capitaine ! »

Un nouveau rire et le capitaine de la septième division prit l'enfant par la main pour le reconduire là d'où il venait. Durant le trajet, il avait raconté à Ichigo comment il en était venu à se perdre.

Il parlait de tout et de rien, monopolisant la conversation. Il était vraiment bavard, il parlait de ses amis, de sa famille, de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pendant ses longues journées. Mais surtout, et ça il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter tout au long de leur marche, il jurait que lui aussi un jour, deviendrait un Shinigami.

En le laissant sur le pas de la porte de la maison de ses parents adoptifs, l'orangé avait ébouriffé la chevelure déjà hirsute du gamin d'un geste tendre.

« Si tu deviens Shinigami, tu seras mon fukutaicho.

- Vrai ?

- Parole ! »

Le gosse prit encore cinq longues minutes à le remercier avant d'enfin rentrer chez lui où ses parents s'étaient fort inquiétés.

Il n'avait pas pensé le revoir. Le Rukongai était immense et son quartier bien loin de la prairie dans laquelle il venait se changer les idées. Mais il avait été obligé de constater que ce petit était obstiné.

Il avait appris le chemin jusqu'ici par cœur et était revenu un nombre incalculable de fois, à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, dans l'espoir de revoir Ichigo. Ce qui, fatalement, arriva un jour.

Alors ils restaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe et regardaient les étoiles. Silencieusement. Cela avait été difficile de lui apprendre à rester tranquille et à ne pas piailler à tout va, mais il avait finalement réussi.

Lui qui avait cherché la solitude, se retrouvait maintenant avec un jeune compagnon de méditation.

Et c'est pour cela que maintenant, il s'absentait de chez lui de plus en plus souvent. Pour passer du temps avec cette âme enfant, pour lui apprendre quelques techniques de combat avant de rester simplement à ses côtés.

Ce soir, quand il était arrivé, le petit n'était pas encore là. Peut-être ne viendrait-il pas ce soir, ils ne se voyaient pas à tous les coups. Souvent, ils s'étaient ratés de peu.

Mais il s'était à peine allongé qu'il entendit des pas courir vers lui à une allure folle. Il se redressa pour le voir arriver telle une furie, essoufflé par sa longue course depuis sa maison. Kurosaki était à peine sur ses jambes qu'il réceptionna dans ses bras une petite tornade de dix ans.

« Ichigo !

- Hé… Doucement, tu vas nous faire tomber.

- Je suis sûr que je peux arriver à te plaquer au sol maintenant.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! »

Ichigo rit un instant avant de reposer l'enfant par terre. Aussitôt, le petit se recula pour prendre de l'élan et à nouveau se jeta sur lui en visant ses genoux. Déstabilisé et surtout surpris par le geste, l'orangé s'était écroulé au sol sous le rire joyeux du gosse.

S'ensuivit alors une gentille bataille entre les deux, ils se roulaient par terre en criant et en riant, se chatouillaient, se pinçaient par moments. Bien sûr, Ichigo le laissait gagner et il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais il aimait que le capitaine agisse de la sorte.

Décidant qu'il était temps de se calmer, Kurosaki se redressa et s'assit au sol, obligeant le petit à en faire de même. Les soirées étaient fraiches et pour se réchauffer il colla son corps contre celui du Shinigami, le forçant ainsi à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Ichigo. »

Son cœur se serra avant de se briser en millions de petits morceaux et il serra encore plus fort le petit corps contre son cœur. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'orangé, qu'il s'empressa de sécher d'un revers de la main.

« Ne dis pas ça, s'il-te-plaît. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : J'ai enfin réussi à caser le cas Shuuhei, ça c'est fait. La conversation entre Ichi et Grimm, c'est fait aussi… Maintenant reste plus qu'à dénouer le Schmilblick des Hollows… Ca viendra d'ici quelques chapitres.**

**Note 2 : Je remercie encore une fois Bellya, elle sait de quoi je veux parler ^^**

**Note 3 : Pour celles qui connaissent et qui attendent, j'ai l'intention de republier ENFIN un OS dans la fic l'Erreur de Muramasa !**

**Note 4 : A pluche !**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : Vous voulez du citron ? Vous aurez du citron ! ^^

Réponse à Ninie-san : La rupture entre Renji et Hisagi était propre et sans bavure en effet, mais je reviens un peu dessus dans ce chapitre, histoire de donner quelques explications. Le futur fukutaicho reviendra dans le prochain chapitre.

Réponse à Itachihaku : Tiens, c'est étrange, tout le monde me demande si le gosse n'a pas les yeux et les cheveux bleus… Je me demande bien pourquoi ^^ La réponse pas pour tout de suite, et le mystère des Hollows dans le chapitre 30. J'espère que le chapitre 29 arrivera à te faire patienter encore un peu. ^^

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : En effet, Hisagi n'a pas été très combattif et comme tu n'es pas la seule à m'en avoir fait la remarque, j'y reviens un peu dans ce chapitre. Encore une qui me demande pour le gamin et encore une fois je répondrai que je ne dirai rien sur lui pour le moment. Mais il reviendra un peu plus tard et vous saurez qui c'est. XD

Réponse à Crokante : Merci de faire un petit tour par ici et de m'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage. Merci aussi pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Si tu viens plus régulièrement, peut-être pourras-tu participer aussi à un concours, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je n'en ai plus fait. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire et à très bientôt ici ou ailleurs ;)

.

Chapitre 29

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

Lassé de tourner en rond dans ce salon, Renji prit la décision de sortir prendre l'air, de faire un petit tour pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'attendre encore et encore. De toute façon, même si Ichigo revenait, il ne serait pas d'humeur à la discussion ou pour une soirée à deux.

Et lui aussi avait parfois le droit de s'en aller comme ça sans explication. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment était de pouvoir faire sortir cette angoisse du fond de sa gorge. La peur de son amant qui s'éloignait de lui.

Ils étaient très loin de la rupture. Quand l'orangé était de bonne humeur, tout se passait incroyablement bien. Mais quand il souffrait au point de s'isoler de la sorte, cela déteignait automatiquement sur le capitaine de la troisième division. Renji en souffrait tout autant, même sans savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

Il devait changer d'air, se vider l'esprit, penser à autre chose. Et il avait son endroit fétiche pour ça. Cette colline non loin de la sixième division, celle qui était envahie par les cerisiers sauvages. Peut-être que là-bas, il réussirait à retrouver la sérénité.

Profitant de la douceur de la soirée, il avait pris son temps pour y aller, déambulant dans les rues du Seireitei, se délectant de la douce brise estivale qui faisait flotter ses longs cheveux. Rien que l'air ambiant qui l'entourait réussissait à le rassurer quelques peu.

Mais arrivé à destination, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir profiter de ce lieu. Quelqu'un était déjà adossé à son arbre favori. Quelque peu déçu et ne voulant surtout pas déranger celui qui semblait en pleine méditation, il voulut faire demi-tour.

Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas en arrière, qu'une voix le stoppa dans son élan.

« Je sais que tu es là Renji. J'espère que tu ne t'enfuis pas à cause de moi. »

Le rouge se gratta l'arrière de la tête un moment avant de se retourner à nouveau. L'homme était toujours appuyé contre l'arbre, il n'avait même pas tourné sa tête pour le regarder.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger, Shuuhei. Tu semblais en pleine méditation.

- Non. Je ne faisais que ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Tu ne me déranges pas. »

Renji osa quelques pas dans sa direction. Ce fut seulement quand il se tint à côté de son ancien amant que celui-ci daigna tourner la tête vers lui.

« Ouch. Belle tête d'enterrement.

- Merci pour le compliment. »

Abarai s'installa également dos au tronc du cerisier et sitôt ses fesses posées au sol, Shuuhei tira de son shihakusho son éternelle flasque de saké qu'il tendit immédiatement en direction de Renji.

« Il me semble que c'est de rigueur.

- En effet. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division s'empara de la flasque pour une petite gorgée d'alcool. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'écorce avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai plus vu par ici. Des problèmes Renji ?

- Non, non. Pas vraiment. C'est juste que de temps en temps je dois me vider l'esprit.

- Ca ne va pas avec Ichigo ?

- Quoi ? Si, bien sûr que si. Tout va bien avec lui.

- Si tu le dis. »

Shuuhei était gêné. Depuis leur séparation, il n'avait pas gardé énormément de contacts avec son ex. Au contraire, moins il le voyait mieux il se portait et la situation n'avait pas vraiment bougé en treize ans.

« Shuu, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- A l'époque, pourquoi tu… Enfin, t'as pas fait grand-chose pour me retenir.

- Ca n'aurait servi à rien.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Dès le moment où Kurosaki est sorti de prison, j'ai vu le changement. Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte toi-même, mais j'ai bien vu. Dès qu'il faisait son apparition, tu rayonnais de bonheur. Ce sourire qui s'élargissait, cette étincelle dans tes yeux. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'entre nous ça ait encore duré deux ans avant que tu ne partes. Je n'étais pas de taille à lutter. Et tu n'as pas attendu avant de te mettre en couple avec lui.

- Je ne sais pas trop si au début on pouvait appeler ça un couple. »

.

**Treize ans plus tôt – Soul Society**

Renji savait. Il était parfaitement conscient que la chose ne serait pas aisée. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'entre lui et son lieutenant les choses étaient parties sur de bonnes bases.

Alors oui, peut-être que ces quelques parties de jambes en l'air pouvaient le soulager un peu de sa peine et de sa douleur, mais ce n'était pas non plus la bonne solution. Surtout que le capitaine de la troisième division en voulait plus.

Il ne voulait pas se contenter d'une relation où il suffisait de se coucher quand l'autre en avait envie. Il lui fallait des sentiments, de la passion, un véritable échange.

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas non plus trop en demander à son fukutaicho. Il avait perdu Grimmjow à peine quelques semaines plus tôt et connaissant les sentiments qui les avaient liés, il savait qu'Ichigo ne serait plus capable d'un amour aussi fort.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il se contenterait d'une relation de couple basée sur la franchise et l'entente. Il était amoureux et il se plierait en quatre pour que cela fonctionne le mieux possible. Mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas discuté.

Il fallait bien qu'il en passe par là pour espérer pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait avec l'orangé. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se tenait devant la porte de ses habitations, soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage avant de frapper.

Les yeux rougis de son subordonné qui venait de lui ouvrir avaient presque découragé Renji. Kurosaki ne pleurait plus en sa présence, respectant sa promesse, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il venait tout juste de sécher ses larmes.

Reprenant ses esprits, il entra sans vraiment en avoir eu l'autorisation et attendit qu'Ichigo ferme la porte et se tourne à nouveau vers lui pour commencer à parler, mais l'orangé le prit de cours.

« Renji. Je crois que je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je veux te parler. »

Cela le désolait de voir que son lieutenant pensait qu'il était venu le voir uniquement pour le sexe. Mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'y avoir pensé. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à la Soul Society, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient seul à seul, ils terminaient dans le même lit.

« Je ne suis pas non plus d'humeur à discuter.

- Je m'en fiche, tu vas m'écouter quand même. Je veux clarifier certaines choses. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de penser que je suis en train de profiter de la situation. De profiter de ta situation pour coucher avec toi.

- Oui d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, même si je dois admettre que tu es très doué, j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu passes tes pulsions dominatrices sur Shuuhei. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de te laisser le beau rôle une fois de temps en temps.

- Shuuhei et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux un instant avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un coussin posé au sol. Une fois installé, il continuait à regarder dans le vague, regarder Renji maintenant ne serait certainement pas la meilleure solution pour garder contenance.

« Oh… C'est à cause de moi ?

- Non. C'est à cause de moi. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Shuuhei n'est pas celui qu'il me faut.

- Byakuya n'est plus là et tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras avoir la même chose qu'avec lui, alors ce n'est pas la peine de te morfondre et de chercher la perle rare.

- Je ne parle pas de Byakuya. Ichigo… Je parle de toi. »

Malgré son envie de ne pas regarder son capitaine dans les yeux, Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher de lever son regard vers lui. L'incompréhension l'avait gagné et il cherchait désespérément dans le visage de Renji toute trace de plaisanterie, voire d'ironie ou de moquerie sans en trouver une seule.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu parles de moi ?

- Ca veut dire que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. Tu es celui qu'il me faut.

- Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Je suis peut-être celui dont tu as besoin pour ne pas te sentir seul, mais je ne suis pas bon pour toi et je ne pourrai pas l'être.

- Ca c'est à moi d'en juger tu ne crois pas ?

- Tsss. »

La discussion restait calme et posée. Aucun mot n'était prononcé plus fort qu'un autre et sur un ton monocorde. Abarai cherchait à bousculer son lieutenant, à le faire réagir. Mais jusqu'à présent c'était peine perdue, il restait assis et se contentait de répondre de façon désabusée, sans aucune conviction dans ses mots.

« Ichigo, je t'aime ! »

Enfin un mouvement, enfin une réaction de son lieutenant. D'un seul bond, il s'était retrouvé sur ses jambes et Zangetsu, jusqu'ici posé dans un coin de la pièce se retrouvait dans sa main et menaçait la gorge de Renji.

« Ne répète plus jamais ça ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien entendu, Taicho ? Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces mots !

- Ah, enfin tu bouges ! Enfin un peu de passion ! »

Ichigo se recula afin de déloger son arme de la jugulaire de son capitaine mais ne l'avait pas baissée pour autant, dans ses yeux la lueur invitait au combat, il défiait le rouge du regard l'encourageant à dégainer Zabimaru.

« C'est de la passion que tu veux ? Bats-toi Taicho ! Et surtout n'ais pas peur de me tuer. »

Les mots touchèrent le capitaine de la troisième division en plein cœur. Plus encore quand son arme rencontra celle de son lieutenant. Il avait paré le coup mais il ne sentait absolument aucune conviction dans la défense d'Ichigo.

Ses mots et son comportement n'étaient que ceux d'un homme suicidaire et qui avait abandonné toute envie de se battre pour survivre. Alors pourquoi avait-il réagit si violemment quand il lui avait dit je t'aime ? Peut-être finalement était-il quand même sur la bonne voie.

D'un shunpo, il se retrouva derrière l'orangé et lui attrapa la gorge avant de le lancer contre le mur le plus proche. Le front posé contre la surface dure, Kurosaki avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et fermé les yeux.

Il n'avait pas senti Abarai se rapprocher de lui, aussi rouvrit-il ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise quand il sentit la lame froide se coller contre sa gorge.

« Alors comme ça je ne dois pas hésiter à te tuer ? Et maintenant que je suis sur le point de le faire, tu penses toujours la même chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Le ton se voulait froid et sec, sans remords, sans émotion, sans chaleur. Mais Renji l'avait bel et bien senti déglutir avant qu'il ne réponde. Il avait perçu les muscles de son fukutaicho se contracter au contact du katana.

Il appuya un peu plus sur le cou afin de faire perler les premières gouttes de sang avant de coller sa bouche contre l'oreille de l'orangé.

« J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. »

Il se fraya doucement un passage vers les perles rouges pour les attraper de sa langue tout en éloignant lentement Zabimaru de sa gorge. Son autre main s'empara de Zangetsu afin de le jeter un peu plus loin.

Tous deux désarmés, le capitaine fit se retourner Ichigo pour qu'ils soient à nouveau face à face. Ses bras le maintenaient fermement contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire et son front posé sur le sien l'obligeait à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si tu me demandes de te tuer, c'est tout simplement parce que tu es trop lâche pour le faire toi-même. Parce que tu as peur de défier la vie et de découvrir qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui peut t'attendre. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est la passion. Je vais te faire voir qu'il peut toujours y avoir du désir. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi tu vas vouloir rester en vie. Tu seras enchainé Kurosaki Ichigo, tu seras enchainé à moi. Jusqu'à la mort. »

Il ne l'avait pas encore touché, il n'avait pas encore fait un seul geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient bien vite passer aux choses sérieuses, mais rien que les mots qu'il venait d'entendre avaient fait soupirer Ichigo.

Sa respiration s'était faite plus lente, comme pour essayer de calmer les frissons qui le parcouraient déjà de haut en bas. Ses grands yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Renji, ne pouvant pas se détacher de la lueur qui y brillait.

Abarai souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. Le souffle chaud contre ses lèvres, preuve évidente du trouble de son lieutenant, lui confirmait qu'il avait une chance de le faire revenir à la réalité. Celle dans laquelle ils pourraient vivre heureux et ensemble.

Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours recherché la douceur chez Kurosaki. Il avait toujours voulu l'apaiser de ses souffrances. Il venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, qu'il fallait le secouer pour qu'il réagisse. Bien. S'il fallait le brusquer, alors Renji le brusquera.

D'un seul geste, il arracha son shihakusho, laissant les traces de ses ongles sur la peau dorée. L'épiderme s'était déchiré par endroits et Ichigo avait poussé un grognement sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il avait laissé tombé sa tête sur le côté et fermé les yeux.

Ce n'était pas une plainte qui s'était échappée de la gorge de l'orangé mais plutôt une expression de surprise mêlée à une pointe d'envie. Toutefois, le capitaine laissa quand même sa langue glisser le long des griffures afin d'apaiser la brûlure occasionnée.

« Je vais te faire sentir mon toucher. »

Le bout de ses doigts remonta lentement le long de ses bras puis ses épaules avant de terminer leur course dans la nuque du rouquin. Il appuya fermement dessus pour rapprocher leurs bouches.

Il l'embrassa. Juste un petit bisou. Puis recula de quelques centimètres pour observer ce visage aux yeux toujours fermés, les sourcils froncés et une petite grimace qui le déformait et qui semblait lui faire part de sa frustration.

« Tu n'oublieras jamais mes lèvres. »

Cette fois, il introduisit directement sa langue dans la bouche de son lieutenant. Le geste avait été tellement brusque que l'arrière du crâne d'Ichigo heurta le mur mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

Au contraire, il s'était cramponné aux cheveux de Renji, dans l'espoir que leurs corps se rapprochent et finissent par se toucher. Le capitaine fit un pas en avant afin d'emprisonner complètement son lieutenant.

Il sentait tous les muscles tendus contre lui. L'orangé lâchait prise petit à petit et il en profita pour faire descendre ses mains le long de son dos pour les glisser sous son hakama et empoigner ses fesses.

Leurs bassins collés l'un à l'autre ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur excitation commune et Abarai aurait simplement pu passer directement à la suite des opérations mais il voulait encore provoquer Kurosaki.

« Un jour, tu me supplieras de poser les mains sur toi. »

Ses doigts lâchèrent son postérieur pour venir courir sur le torse musclé, laissant la chair de poule se dresser sur les bras d'Ichigo. Le premier de ses soupirs fut une longue plainte à peine voilée lorsque des deux mains, il se mit à jouer avec ses mamelons pendant qu'il grignotait son cou.

L'orangé cherchait désespérément le contact du corps de Renji. Comme il avait abandonné ses fesses, il s'était décollé de lui, lui laissant une désagréable impression de fraicheur. Instinctivement, il avait levé une jambe pour la poser sur la hanche du rouge et l'inciter à revenir se coller à lui.

Renji sourit contre la peau douce de son lieutenant, mais au lieu de répondre à la demande silencieuse de son amant, il se recula encore un peu plus pour glisser son visage vers le torse de Kurosaki et lécher les boutons de chair qu'il venait de maltraiter.

Les doigts d'Ichigo étaient toujours furieusement emmêlés à sa crinière et tiraient parfois dessus quand les sensations se faisaient trop fortes pour être supportées sans gémir de plaisir. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, même s'il aurait préféré entendre le rouquin s'exprimer, les gestes étaient déjà un bon début.

Les mains se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le hakama, mais cette fois, elles le firent glisser vers le bas, entrainant dans le même mouvement le sous-vêtement de l'orangé. L'une d'elles empoigna le sexe déjà fortement tendu du lieutenant sans pour autant y imprimer le moindre mouvement.

« Tu rêveras de pouvoir sentir ma bouche sur ta queue. »

Doucement, il appliqua quelques vas et viens sur la verge palpitante pendant que sa langue descendait le long des abdominaux pour venir jouer avec le nombril.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur embrasa Ichigo qui cette fois ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la chevelure rouge et laissa de longs gémissements sortir de sa bouche. Il se laissait totalement aller, il se sentait partir.

Jamais depuis la mort de Grimmjow il n'avait autant ressenti le besoin de se sentir vivant, l'envie de se battre pour continuer sa vie et trouver son chemin. Chaque mot prononcé par son capitaine était une nouvelle décharge qui aidait son cœur à battre.

Et il avait envie. Oui, il avait plus qu'envie de sentir les lèvres et la langue de Renji venir jouer avec son membre. Il voulait sentir son cœur s'arrêter une nouvelle fois pour repartir la seconde suivante dans un battement frénétique.

Ses palpitations étaient incroyablement divines, comme si chaque nouveau coup dans sa poitrine était une résurrection. Il avait envie de lui demander de continuer, il voulait lui demander d'aller plus loin mais tout ce qui pouvait s'échapper de ses lèvres étaient ces râles de plaisir.

« Tu voudras que je m'enfonce profondément en toi. »

Pour tout avouer, il le voulait déjà. Tout son corps en palpitait d'impatience, même son anneau de chair se contractait involontairement, attendant furieusement d'être comblé.

Il dut faire un incroyable effort pour que ses jambes ne cèdent pas sous son poids lorsqu'enfin il sentit deux doigts se frayer un passage vers son intimité et la pénétrer rudement.

Ichigo avait décollé son dos du mur et écarté ses jambes pour laisser un meilleur accès et plus d'amplitude aux mouvements de Renji. Et quand les phalanges trouvèrent la prostate, sa bouche s'ouvrit grand dans un cri libérateur.

Le capitaine s'était à nouveau redressé, délaissant le sexe de son amant mais continuant de l'autre main à faire monter le plaisir dans l'antre de Kurosaki. L'orangé avait enfin rouvert les yeux et le regardait fixement amplifiant de plus en plus ses gémissements.

A voir comme cela, il était honteusement provocateur, comme s'il cherchait volontairement à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais Renji savait qu'il n'en était rien, Ichigo était simplement en train de prendre conscience de ses mots. Il avait gagné et même si la route serait encore longue et rude, ses sentiments étaient acceptés.

Au grand dam de l'orangé, Abarai se sépara de lui et retira ses doigts. Ichigo le regardait se déshabiller avec envie. Pour la première fois, il fit réellement attention au corps de son capitaine et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver irrémédiablement beau.

Quand enfin il fut nu, Ichigo ne put attendre plus longtemps avant de faire un pas en avant et de se recoller à lui, créant ainsi la rencontre de leurs sexes gorgés de désir. Ce fut le lieutenant qui chercha le baiser en premier, laissant la langue de Renji visiter inlassablement sa bouche.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, l'orangé fit glisser une main entre leurs corps pour s'emparer des deux verges et les caresser l'une contre l'autre. Son regard embué d'envie se fixa dans celui du rouge dont le souffle se faisait de plus en plus court à cause du frottement sur son membre.

« Baise-moi. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division embrassa à nouveau son lieutenant avant de le pousser fermement vers le futon et de l'obliger à se coucher. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, attrapa ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules et dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée du rouquin.

D'un mouvement brusque, il le pénétra d'une traite, faisant s'arquer le corps en dessous du sien dans un long râle de douleur. Douleur qui ne fut bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir dès qu'il entama ses premiers vas et viens.

Renji ne voulait pas le ménager. Après tout, il avait bien demandé à être baisé, non ? Ses coups de butoirs étaient dès le début très soutenus. Bien que d'une vitesse raisonnable pour le moment, il cherchait toujours à s'enfoncer plus rudement dans les chairs chaudes de son lieutenant qui criait son plaisir à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait sa prostate.

Ichigo était ailleurs. Ichigo n'était plus un être de chair et de sang. Il n'était plus qu'une âme. Une pauvre âme ballottée sous les sensations de la débauche et de la luxure. Il se retrouvait pris dans un tourbillon.

Il était au milieu de l'œil du cyclone et il y mourrait certainement de plaisir. Il s'agrippait à tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder un contact avec la réalité, les draps, les oreilles, parfois même les bras de Renji sur lesquels il laissait de longues traces sanglantes.

Et pourtant, malgré le déferlement de sensation qui l'envahissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir encore et toujours plus. Il voulait être anéanti par les coups de reins de son amant.

« Plus vite. Renji. »

Ses jambes jusqu'alors toujours sur les épaules de son capitaine, se retrouvèrent enroulées autour de sa taille. Abarai le surplombait de tout son corps et il pouvait enfin approcher ses lèvres de la bouche du rouge.

Il s'en empara pour étouffer les cris de plus en plus violents qui sortaient de sa gorge. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient inexorablement dans le dos de son amant au fur et à mesure de l'accélération des mouvements.

Renji ne se contenait plus, chaque nouveau son qu'il entendait lui faisait perdre la tête. Il était au bord du précipice et ne tarderait certainement pas à y tomber. S'il avait essayé de garder pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, il était clairement en train de perdre pieds.

Il sentait leurs orgasmes arriver tels des chevaux au galop et dans un dernier élan, il frappa violemment une dernière fois la boule de nerfs d'Ichigo qui finit par se répandre dans un dernier cri libérateur.

Il avait fallu un moment au capitaine pour se rendre compte que lui aussi avait joui. Puis il s'effondra aux côtés de l'orangé pour ce qui serait leur première nuit côte à côte.

Ils n'avaient jamais dormis ensemble. Mais depuis ce soir-là, jamais ils ne s'étaient couchés dans des lits séparés.

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

Dans le grand laboratoire de la douzième division, Kurotsushi tapotait frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier de l'immense ordinateur qui occupait la moitié de la pièce. Cherchant, analysant et interprétant chaque nouvelle donnée affichée sur l'écran.

Voilà plusieurs mois qu'il menait ses recherches sur le Hollow qu'ils avaient capturé et ramené au Seireitei. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il était persuadé de tenir le bon bout et cela l'exaspérait de toujours se rapprocher du but, de tourner inlassablement autour sans pour autant pouvoir le toucher.

Une sirène se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, annonçant la fin de l'analyse et Mayuri ouvrit grand les yeux sur le résultat qui clignotait devant ses pupilles. Il se laissa aller dans son siège et leva les bras au ciel en étirant encore un peu plus son large sourire inquiétant.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais que c'était ça ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Voilà, je suis enfin de retour ! J'ai pris énormément de retard sur la publication de ce chapitre à cause d'une semaine trop éreintante. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente et vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour la suite.**

**Note 2 : Le chapitre 30 vous révélera enfin les raisons pour lesquelles les Hollows ont muté, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas.**

**Note 3 : A tout bientôt !**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : J'espère que je ne t'aurai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, il faut dire que ces derniers temps j'ai eu pas mal de boulot à côté de mes fics, du coup les chapitres sont plus longs à être écrits et publiés. L'identité du garçon est dévoilée un peu plus bas ;)

Réponse à Itachihaku : Oui je sais, Mayuri est souvent incompréhensible quand il se parle à lui-même. Heureusement que les autres sont là pour lui demander des explications, comme ça tu peux comprendre toi aussi. La révélation sur sa découverte dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Oui, j'ai fait fort pour le lemon du dernier chapitre, mais il faut bien se lâcher de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal XD Et il est fort probable que je sois plus âgée que toi vu que d'après ce que j'en constate, j'ai souvent plus de 10 ans de plus que la plupart de mes lectrices -_-' Allez, à tout bientôt !

Réponse à Crokante : Pour moi c'est naturel de répondre au reviews, ça me fait plaisir d'en avoir alors autant remercier tout le monde, même si c'est une review anonyme. Encore une fois, j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de terminer le chapitre 30, mais je vais essayer de trouver une solution afin de remédier aux soucis de parution.

Réponse à Ninie-san : Merci à toi pour ton petit coup de griffe dans mes reviews ! Sauf peut-être grande exception, ou si quelqu'un me fait remarquer que j'ai oublié un détail, les flashbacks se terminent avec le chapitre 30. Mais ça me fait plaisir de constater que ça n'a pas trop perturbé mes lectrices. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

.

Chapitre 30

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la Soul Society et Ichigo avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de ramener le jeune garçon à ses parents. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait devant la porte de la petite maison attendant qu'on ouvre avant de laisser son nouvel ami et de rentrer chez lui.

Mais contrairement à leur habitude, les adultes qui avaient recueilli le garçon le reçurent plutôt froidement et fermèrent la porte sitôt l'enfant rentré. Même pas un mot de remerciement, pas même une invitation à prendre le thé. Surpris, il fit demi-tour et regagna pensivement son domicile.

Le petit non plus n'avait pas compris ce revirement de situation et fort de son caractère bien trempé, tint tête aux parents.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi vous lui avez même pas dit bonsoir ?

- Rappelle-nous comment s'appelle ton ami.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, capitaine de la septième division. Il est super fort, et un jour je deviendrai son lieutenant, c'est lui qui l'a dit ! »

L'homme et la femme se regardèrent, dépités, comme s'ils n'osaient pas annoncer que cette année le Père Noël ne viendrait pas.

« Ryuichi…

- Mais pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça ? C'est pas mon nom !

- Ryuichi, ta mère et moi nous préférerions que tu ne le revois plus.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est mon ami !

- Ce Kurosaki a très mauvaise réputation. Il a fait de la prison. A l'époque, avant que tu n'arrives ici, il se disait qu'il avait voulu trahir la Soul Society, qu'il s'était allié avec un Arrancar. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils ont fait tous les deux. Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu être nommé capitaine. »

Le garçon dévisagea son père, incrédule, il ne pouvait se contenter d'une telle explication. Eux qui disaient toujours qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux on dit, que les rumeurs se répandaient encore plus vite que la peste et que la plupart du temps on ne pouvait leur accorder le moindre crédit. Cela ne collait pas du tout à leur beau discours.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait ! Et puis d'abord c'est quoi un Arrancar ?

- Les Arrancars étaient des ennemis très puissants. D'ailleurs on dit que le quand le dernier de cette lignée s'est éteint, ton ami est devenu comme fou. Crois-moi Ryuichi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu continues à le voir. Tu viens à peine d'arriver à la Soul Society, ton âme est pure, ne gâche pas cette chance que le destin t'a offert. »

Décidément les adultes tenaient un discours qui tenait de moins en moins la route. Le petit ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Une chance ? Quelle chance ? S'il était ici, c'est parce qu'il était mort non ? Et même s'il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant, il savait que mourir n'était pas une bonne chose.

Aurait-il du être un autre genre d'âme ? Les personnes qui mourraient de façon cruelle ou qui trainaient encore derrière eux du ressentiment ou de la douleur se transformaient en Hollow. Etait-ce ce qu'il aurait du devenir ?

Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il était encore capable de comprendre était qu'il s'était fait un ami qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et que ses parents essayaient de lui enlever. Qu'importe ce que cela lui coûterait, il le défendrait bec et ongle.

« Ichigo est gentil, il m'a aidé et son s'entraine tous les deux. Grâce à lui je vais devenir très fort et puis je l'aime moi Ichigo !

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! »

Le père avait vu rouge aux mots de son enfant et essayait de se calmer autant qu'il en était capable afin de ne pas le prendre par le bras et le secouer très fort pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« Je dis ce que je veux ! Je l'aime ! Et puis je suis sûr que lui aussi il m'aime.

- C'est bien ce qui nous fait peur. Ryuichi, il faut que tu saches que dans la tête de ce Shinigami, ce n'est pas comme dans la tienne. Ce qu'il voit en toi ce n'est pas le pauvre petit garçon du Rukongai. Des amis tu t'en feras encore beaucoup. Ne retourne plus voir ce capitaine.

- Je le ferai si je veux ! »

Le jeune garçon avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers la porte sitôt ses derniers mots prononcés. Il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison dans laquelle on lui interdisait de voir le capitaine de la septième division.

« Ryuichi !

- Je m'appelle Grimmjow ! »

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, il prit ses jambes à son cou, conscient que ses parents étaient déjà en train de lui courir après pour le rattraper et le ramener à la maison. Mais grâce à ses entraînements avec Kurosaki, il avait gagné en vitesse et avait vite semé les deux adultes sur la route qui le menait à sa prairie préférée.

.

« Kurotsushi taicho, veuillez en venir aux faits. Vous avez terminé vos recherches, nous attendons maintenant vos explications ! »

La réunion des capitaines avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il avait fallu quinze bonnes minutes du blabla habituel avant que Mayuri ne daigne enfin annoncer sa découverte et encore quinze autres pendant lesquelles il avait bien insisté sur le temps que lui avaient pris ses recherches, appuyant bien sur le fait qu'il y avait travaillé nuit et jour.

Comme s'il avait vraiment été capable de rester trois mois devant son ordinateur sans fermer l'œil une minute. Tout cela avait fait s'énerver Shunsui qui, tout comme les autres, étaient en train de se demander si tout ça n'était pas juste de la poudre aux yeux afin de justifier que le budget du centre de recherche devait être augmenté pour amplifier la puissance des machines déjà très coûteuses qu'il contenait.

« Voyons, Soutaicho, vous comprenez quand même que je ne peux pas vous dire exactement de quoi il en est sans vous expliquer la chose dans les moindres détails.

- Les détails on s'en moque ! Dis-nous ce que tu as trouvé avant que je n'envoie Yachiru jouer avec tes ordinateurs ! »

La menace du capitaine de la onzième division eut l'effet escompté sur le scientifique fou dont le masque blanc pâlit encore plus à l'idée de cette gamine tuant son pauvre matériel.

« C'est le Hogyoku.

- Hein ? »

Douze paires d'yeux effarés se retournèrent sur le capitaine de la douzième division.

« Vous voyez, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan et maintenant vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vous révèle.

- Le Hogyoku ?

- Oui. »

Kyoraku se gratta l'arrière du crâne, essayant de réfléchir le plus vite possible pour comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit. Une petite voix au fond de lui semblait vouloir dire que quelque chose clochait dans ce raisonnement.

« Mais le Hogyoku a été séparé d'Aizen il y a plus de vingt ans et est férocement gardé en lieu sûr au Seireitei. Que quelqu'un s'en soit servi pour modifier la force et l'aura des Hollow est impossible !

- En effet, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait subir une autre batterie de tests à notre prisonnier. J'ai été obligé de chercher le cœur de la bête, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée, étant donné que ces choses n'ont pas de cœur. Vous pouvez me croire, j'ai mis un temps fou pour trouver ce qui maintenait notre ami en vie. »

Une grimace barra le front de la plupart des capitaines présents, l'image de ce fou en train de disséquer le Hollow, probablement encore vivant au moment des faits n'était pas très ragoutante.

« Veuillez nous passer les détails Kurotsushi taicho. »

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de Mayuri, visiblement très amusé par le dégoût de ses collègues.

« Après analyse, j'ai pu constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de notre Hogyoku. Les origines des cellules modifiées viennent du Hueco Mundo. Il s'agit d'un nouveau Hogyoku, fabriqué bien après le nôtre, dans le royaume de la nuit. Aucun doute possible. Mais sa consistance et ses effets sont exactement les mêmes.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Si ça avait été un Hogyoku, il y aurait d'autres Arrancars !

- Kurosaki Ichigo taicho, laissez-moi terminer ! Ce serait tellement plus simple si on me laissait parler sans me couper la parole. La raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas d'Arrancars, c'est parce que le deuxième Hogyoku n'a pas été appliqué pour les rangs supérieurs aux Menos Grande.

- Mais nous avons pourtant combattu des Adjuchas et un Vasto Lorde.

- Bon dieu laissez-moi finir ! »

Mayuri commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et était à deux doigts de claquer la porte en les laissant se débrouiller seuls. Ils étaient fatigants à la longue. Bande de crétins ! Le seul qui ne l'avait pas encore stoppé dans son élan était son mentor, celui qui l'avait fait sortir de prison.

Urahara Kisuke semblait passionné par le discours de celui qui tenait la place qu'il avait occupée cent vingt ans plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur lui et il le regardait avec un grand sourire empli de fierté.

« Les Adjuchas et le Vasto Lorde que vous avez croisés n'ont pas été modifiés. Il s'agit certainement de créatures qu'Aizen destinait à devenir Espada et qui visiblement, une fois remodelés grâce au Hogyoku, seraient devenus une trop grande menace pour celui qui l'utilise. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'étaient écoulées avant que Shunsui ne reprenne la parole. Il avait attendu afin de voir si Mayuri avait bel et bien fini son discours pour ne pas provoquer un accès de colère supplémentaire.

« Donc vous voulez dire, Kurotsushi taicho, que celui qui utilise le Hogyoku continue encore de s'en servir ?

- Evidemment ! Sinon comment expliqueriez-vous le fait qu'après plus de vingt ans de recherches, il y ait encore des Hollows modifiés ? Celui qui le détient l'utilise continuellement afin de renforcer encore et toujours son armée. Mieux vaut que le Gotei 13 se tienne prêt, parce que s'il arrive un jour où il sera satisfait du nombre de ces âmes, il les enverra certainement attaquer par ici.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vais changer l'ordre de mission qui nous colle à la peau depuis tout ce temps. A partir de maintenant, les troupes envoyées au Hueco Mundo seront chargées de faire les recherches nécessaires pour retrouver le nouveau Hogyoku et le ramener. Les prochaines équipes à partir établiront une carte du monde des Hollows et les suivantes quadrilleront une à une chaque zone que nous aurons définies ensemble au préalable. Est-ce clair pour tout le monde ?

- Hai Soutaicho !

- Bien. Etant donné la charge de travail qui nous attend, je ne tolérerai plus aucun refus de mission. Abarai taicho et Kurosaki Ichigo taicho, vous participerez à nouveau aux reconnaissances. Et vous partirez la semaine prochaine avec une troupe de la cinquième division et le capitaine Urahara.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Kurosaki Ichigo taicho ! Vous partez, un point c'est tout. Vous établissez la carte du Hueco Mundo et ensuite nous aviserons pour vous y renvoyer ou non. »

.

**Vingt cinq ans plus tôt – Hueco Mundo**

« Nous y voilà. Bien. Maintenant, mettons en place l'ordre et les lois de Las Noches. »

Aizen avait enfin atteint son but. Il avait trahi la Soul Society, avait embarqué avec lui deux autres capitaines afin d'affaiblir le Gotei 13 et son armée personnelle, l'Espada, était enfin au grand complet.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et faire en sorte que tout se déroule pour le mieux en attendant l'année qui suivrait, le moment qu'il avait choisi pour attaquer et réduire le Seireitei à néant.

Dans peu de temps, il se servirait du Hogyoku sur sa propre personne, lui permettant de devenir enfin l'être suprême qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être. Mais comme deux précautions valent toujours mieux qu'une, il avait un plan B, une solution de secours au cas où les choses tourneraient mal pour lui.

La réunion touchait à sa fin et le brun s'apprêtait à renvoyer tout son beau petit monde à ses occupations.

« Octava Espada, veuillez me suivre, j'ai une mission particulière pour vous. »

Trop content de l'attention que l'on pouvait lui porter, Szayel se précipita derrière son patron, fier d'avoir été choisi et de pouvoir mettre tout son savoir afin d'aider à la destruction de leurs ennemis.

Sosuke l'avait amené dans son bureau privé et ferma la porte à clé derrière eux. En aucun cas qui que ce soit d'autre ne devait être au courant de ce qu'il avait en tête, pas même Tôsen ou Ichimaru. Surtout pas Ichimaru. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais quelque chose le gênait dans la façon d'être de l'argenté, comme un mauvais pressentiment, une idée qu'il pourrait éventuellement le trahir.

Il ouvrit un coffre blindé et en tira un objet luminescent. Cette petite chose ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un joyau et sous la lumière artificielle de la pièce, les reflets donnaient une multitude de couleurs aux murs les entourant.

« Ceci mon cher, est le Hogyoku, une brillante invention d'un imbécile de la Soul Society que j'ai réussi à faire bannir. Sais-tu à quoi il sert ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur du scientifique, Aizen partit dans une interminable explication, n'omettant aucun détail quant à l'importance qu'il accordait à l'objet et son désir de réussite.

« Ce que je veux, Octava, c'est que tu t'enfermes dans ton laboratoire autant de temps qu'il te faudra pour analyser la composition de cet objet et d'en créer une réplique parfaite. Je veux que le deuxième Hogyoku ait exactement les mêmes capacités que l'original. »

Szayel ne posa pas plus de questions, ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il avait reçu un ordre, il allait s'exécuter. Il cacha le précieux objet dans son vêtement avant de s'enfermer, comme demandé.

.

**Vingt-quatre ans plus tôt – Hueco Mundo**

Aizen tournait en rond dans son bureau privé de Las Noches. A l'allure où allaient les choses, la bataille pourrait certainement mal tourner pour ses troupes. Le Shinigami remplaçant ainsi que ses amis humains avaient déjà tué plusieurs de ses loyaux sujets.

Dans peu de temps, lui, Tôsen, Gin et les trois meilleurs Espadas se rendront sur terre, à Karakura, et affronteront les armées du roi. L'heure était venue pour lui de convoquer à nouveau le huitième Espada afin de lui rappeler son devoir.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai demandé l'année dernière, Octava ?

- Evidemment, Aizen-sama. »

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il avait passé assez de temps enfermé dans son laboratoire à étudier le Hogyoku pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas profiter de son temps pour d'autres expériences.

Il avait crée des Arrancars, étudié ses créations, les avait disséquées voire mangées dans certains cas, le tout pour comprendre le fonctionnement du Hogyoku et en créer un autre à partir de ce qu'il pouvait trouver au Hueco Mundo.

Il avait finalement atteint son but et enfermé le fruit de longues heures de recherches en lieu sûr, attendant le moment où il en aurait peut-être besoin. Peut-être, parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr que cela serve à quelque chose. Tout dépendrait de l'issue de la bataille.

« Bien, dis-moi quelle est ta mission, Octava.

- Si vous veniez à être capturé ou tué, je me servirai du deuxième Hogyoku pour arrancariser le plus de Hollows possible et les entraîner à combattre la Soul Society afin de servir votre vengeance.

- Et si tu venais à te faire tuer toi aussi ? »

Szayel ricana une seconde, mais devant le regard glacial que lui lançait Aizen, il se ravisa bien vite et reprit tout son sérieux.

« Si je venais à me faire tuer, toutes les dispositions seront prises. J'avertirai ma fraccion la plus fidèle et la plus digne de confiance, elle sera en charge de prendre mon relais. Bien évidemment, Aizen-sama, cette situation ne se présentera pas. Je ne serai pas tué, et vous non plus. Vous vaincrez et régnerez sur tous les mondes connus. »

.

**Présent – Soul Society, oubliettes**

Enchainé à son siège, dans le noir, Aizen se remémorait tous ses préparatifs, toutes ses tactiques qu'il pensait pourtant au point. Il avait tout étudié, tout envisagé. Tout semblait tellement parfait, qu'il n'avait pas une seule seconde songé que quelque chose pouvait mal tourner.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce Shinigami remplaçant puisse acquérir une telle puissance. Et même s'il l'avait poussé à devenir ce qu'il était devenu au moment de leur combat, la perspective de la technique ultime ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Une lueur d'espoir s'était faite en lui en survivant à l'ultime Getsuga Tensho. Mais il avait fallu l'intervention d'Urahara. Celui qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à effacer de la carte. Celui qui à l'époque était passé pour le traitre à sa place.

Ironie du sort, ce fut le blond qui scella son destin en l'emprisonnant pour le ramener devant le conseil des 46. Et à cause de ces deux-là, il devait passer les vingt mille prochaines années dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer maintenant, était que ses directives avaient bien été suivies par l'Octava. Il ne savait même pas si lui avait eu la chance de survivre à la bataille qui s'était livrée au Hueco Mundo.

Coûte que coûte, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. De se libérer de ses chaînes et de s'enfuir. Comment, il ne le savait pas encore. Leurrer la garnison qui s'occupait à surveiller sa cellule ne serait pas chose aisée, surtout sans Kyoka Suigetsu.

Mais il s'était fait une promesse et leur avait fait une promesse. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler de lui. Il reviendrait et causerait à nouveau la terreur dans leurs rangs. Alors oui, un jour il retrouverait Las Noches, il reprendra possession de son palais et reprendra le tout à zéro et cette fois, il ne laissera aucune chance à qui que ce soit de le battre.

.

**Présent – Soul Society**

Ichigo n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis la fin de la réunion des capitaines. Il était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet qui l'avait ramené à la septième division, ne se rendant même pas compte que Renji le suivait.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé à son bureau qu'il s'était aperçu de la présence de son amant. Avant que la discussion ne s'engage, il congédia Tetsuzaemon, l'envoyant à l'entrainement avec le reste des troupes.

« Ichigo.

- Non Renji, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus. Kyoraku a pris sa décision. Je la respecterai. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire la morale, je ne chercherai pas à faire la forte tête.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- J'en suis sûr. Mais je vais faire un tour. »

A l'annonce de la sortie improvisée de l'orangé, le sang du capitaine de la troisième division ne fit qu'un tour. Il devait avouer qu'il en avait marre. Marre d'être la dernière roue du carrosse, de devoir subir les humeurs de son amant sans rien demander et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alors que Kurosaki venait de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte de sa capitainerie, Renji lui barra le passage à l'aide de son bras. Ichigo releva les yeux vers lui, surpris de sa réaction.

« Non Ichigo. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas. Pas cette fois ! Quelle que soit cette chose qui te pousse à t'échapper de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, cette fois, tu vas me dire ce qu'il en est. Tu vas me parler ! Je veux bien être compréhensif, mais il y a des limites. »

Doucement, le rouquin avait dégagé le bras qui le stoppait, mais bien décidé à quitter cet endroit, il continua à avancer droit devant lui.

« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas Renji. »

Une fois de plus, Abarai se retrouva seul et penaud. Alors là c'était la meilleure. Voilà qu'il le plantait sur place pour aller voir quelqu'un. Et c'était qui ce quelqu'un ? Y avait-il vraiment une autre personne dans toute cette histoire ou n'était-ce qu'une invention grotesque de la part de son amant pour ne pas s'embarquer dans une conversation trop douloureuse pour lui ?

Bien décidé à mettre certaines choses au clair, le capitaine de la troisième division se mit en tête de suivre celui qu'il aimait. Il masqua son reiatsu au maximum avant de sortir du bureau d'Ichigo et de suivre des yeux la silhouette au cheveux oranges.

Une fois qu'il estima qu'une distance suffisante les séparait, il le suivit jusque dans le Rukongai.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Désolée, je trouve ce chapitre un peu court et un peu négligé… J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas pour vous. J'espère aussi avoir répondu à vos attentes quant aux différentes révélations que j'ai pu vous faire.**

**Note 2 : J'en suis presque à la fin de cette fiction. Ca me fait tout drôle de dire ça comme ça. Il y aura peut-être encore cinq ou six chapitres. Et vu que j'ai un autre scénario qui me trotte en tête depuis plus d'une semaine, je me demande si je ne vais pas laisser de côté les OS que j'ai encore promis et qui attendent d'être publiés dans l'Erreur de Muramasa pour me concentrer uniquement sur Carpe Diem Baby pour la terminer au plus vite, sans pour autant négliger la conclusion de l'histoire, rassurez-vous !**

**Note 3 : Je suis incorrigible, je viens de vous dire que je laissais de côté les OS pour me concentrer sur la fin de cette fiction, mais j'ai bien envie de lancer un nouveau et dernier concours du lemon. Il me reste encore un couple à exploiter pour cette histoire, alors à votre imagination mesdemoiselles !**

**Note 4 : Vous avez jusqu'à la parution du chapitre 33 (ou 34, je vous tiendrai au courant) pour me donner votre réponse.**

**Note 5 : A bientôt !**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : C'est vrai qu'on a tous une vie… Mais parfois j'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour écrire ^^. Merci de m'avoir rassurée sur le chapitre 30 et à bientôt ;)

Réponse à Ninie-san : Effectivement j'ai relancé l'intrigue, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas expédier ça en deux chapitres juste histoire de terminer… Il y en aura encore au moins quatre ou cinq après celui-là. J'ai bien l'intention de finir en apothéose. Enfin, du moins j'espère y arriver.

Réponse à Itachihaku : Wow, c'est la guerre des neurones là… J'espère que depuis ils se sont reconnectés XD Effectivement, le Hogyoku a été créé par un savant fou… Mais Szayel l'est aussi donc on peut supposer qu'il a les mêmes capacités que Urahara. Enfin bref, la réaction de Renji face à Grimmjow, c'est plus bas ^^

Réponse à Crokante : Oui l'intrigue est de retour. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Ninie-san, je ne bâcle rien et rien ne sera laissé au hasard. Peut-être que les choses vont vous sembler se précipiter sur le coup, mais vu le final que je réserve pour cette fiction, je n'ai pas trop d'autre choix. Et si tu sens que je fais l'impasse sur un détail n'hésite surtout pas à m'en faire la remarque, je remédierai au problème. Pour le lemon, tu as encore le temps, ça ne presse pas. Je préviendrai ^^

.

Chapitre 31

.

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il devait l'avouer. En être réduit à suivre son amant pour essayer de se rassurer n'était pas très brillant. Il ne faisait même pas attention à l'endroit où il pouvait être, tout ce qui importait était de ne pas perdre de vue la silhouette de l'orangé.

Tapi derrière un fourré, Renji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ichigo s'était rendu dans cet endroit sans hésiter une seconde sur le trajet et aussitôt arrivé, une petite tête bleue s'était jetée sur lui. Et maintenant, il était là, le gamin dans ses bras, en grande conversation avec Grimmjow.

Enfin… Un Grimmjow en miniature, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était la réincarnation de l'ancien Espada. Kurosaki ne lui avait pas menti, il était bel et bien parti rejoindre quelqu'un, mais la perspective de savoir qui ne le réjouissait pas du tout.

Ce n'était qu'un gosse, mais Renji connaissait les sentiments que son amant avait pu avoir pour lui lorsqu'il était encore un Arrancar. Son cœur s'était involontairement serré en voyant l'orangé serrer ce petit corps contre le sien.

Nul doute qu'il lui demanderait des explications une fois qu'ils seront seuls plus tard dans la soirée. Mais pour le moment, il se contentait de les regarder du coin de l'œil, essayant d'entendre les mots qu'ils pouvaient se dire.

« Regarde-toi un peu. Tu es tout sale, tu ressembles à un clochard. Tu n'as pas pris ta douche hier soir quand je t'ai ramené ?

- Non. Je suis parti.

- Comment ça tu es parti ?

- Papa et maman ne veulent plus qu'on se voit. Ils ont dit des tas de choses méchantes sur toi et moi je veux continuer à être avec toi. Tu me l'as promis, hein ? Tu m'as dit que je serai ton fukutaicho.

- Oui, je te l'ai promis. »

Ichigo serra encore un peu plus l'enfant contre lui, essayant de le rassurer. Si le petit ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui, il y aurait un problème. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait facilement pu le faire passer avec lui de l'autre côté des portes du Seireitei. Mais ces yeux et cette crinière d'une couleur si caractéristique le trahiraient à coup sûr.

Kurosaki s'allongea sur l'herbe fraiche et entraina Grimmjow avec lui, son bras toujours enroulé dans le dos du petit bleuté, lui proposant sa poitrine en guise d'oreiller.

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, l'enfant releva son visage et regarda le capitaine avec de grands yeux.

« Ichigo ?

- Oui ?

- C'est vrai que tu as fait de la prison ? »

L'orangé soupira. Ainsi donc sa réputation avait franchi les barrières du Seireitei et le Rukongai était au courant de ses agissements. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses parents lui avaient demandé de se tenir à l'écart de lui.

« Oui.

- C'est vrai que tu as voulu trahir la Soul Society ?

- C'est ce que tes parents t'ont dit ?

- Ils ont dit que tu t'étais allié à un Arrancar et qu'ensemble vous vouliez tout détruire. »

Ichigo se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, obligeant le bleuté à en faire de même. Doucement, il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour ancrer son regard dans les yeux turquoises.

« Non Grimmjow. Lui et moi on ne voulait pas détruire la Soul Society, nous n'avons jamais cherché à battre qui que ce soit à part des Hollows. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était pouvoir être tranquilles, mais certaines personnes en avaient décidé autrement.

- Cet Arrancar il est mort, hein ? »

Les doigts de l'orangé se perdirent dans la chevelure bleue. Il avait presque envie de lui dire qu'il était revenu. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de l'enfant s'il lui révélait sa véritable identité.

« Oui. Il est mort dans mes bras.

- Tu devais être triste d'avoir perdu ton ami.

- J'ai pleuré. Longtemps. Il était plus qu'un simple ami.

- Comme ton frère ?

- Non. Je l'aimais. Et lui aussi.

- Oh… »

Grimmjow ferma les yeux et s'approcha d'Ichigo pour le prendre dans ses bras, essayant de le consoler du chagrin qu'il entendait dans la voix fébrile de l'orangé quand il parlait de cet Arrancar.

« J'aurais voulu être lui. Comme ça j'aurais pu être toujours avec toi et on aurait pu tout faire ensemble.

- Tu es trop jeune pour réaliser ce que tu dis Grimmy. »

Le petit se détacha de ses bras avec un regard assassin, prêt à bondir sur l'orangé qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation.

« M'appelle pas Grimmy ! Ca fait gamin ! Je suis plus un bébé !

- Mais c'est mignon Grimmy. Ca te plait pas, chaton ? »

Le bleuté se rua sur son ami pour une bataille rangée qu'évidemment Ichigo perdit, laissant l'avantage à l'enfant. Entre les rires et les cris, Renji pouvait entendre les grognements de Grimmjow et les surnoms affectueux d'Ichigo.

Ereintés, ils s'allongèrent à nouveau dans l'herbe, respirant profondément pour retrouver le souffle qu'ils avaient perdu pendant leur chamaillerie.

« Arrête de m'appeler Grimmy.

- J'en profite, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire à l'époque. Et puis Pantera était bien trop dissuasif pour tenter ce genre d'expérience.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Ichigo se mordit la langue. Il venait de faire une énorme boulette. Il avait tellement l'esprit ailleurs qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute et qu'il s'adressait à un enfant qui ne connaissait rien de son passé d'Espada.

« Rien. C'était une phrase en l'air. Repose-toi un peu, ensuite on essayera de te trouver un endroit pour que tu puisses dormir à l'abri et au chaud. »

Le petit se blottit contre lui une fois de plus et ainsi Ichigo put se laisser aller à ses pensées. Et alors qu'il aurait du essayer de trouver un moyen pour rassurer Renji qui l'attendait certainement de pied ferme chez lui, toute son attention était tournée vers Grimmjow.

Il venait de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la promesse qu'il avait faite au petit bleuté et de l'importance qu'il y portait. Comment allait-il se débrouiller maintenant pour que cet enfant passe les portes de l'académie des Shinigamis ?

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait plus que d'une âme qui disposait d'un reiatsu suffisant pour en faire quelque chose. Mais personne n'avait oublié et personne ne serait prêt d'oublier celui qu'il avait été avant.

Une boule se formait dans son estomac à la pensée de devoir un jour lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas se tenir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. La solution ne semblait pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez, aussi se contenta-t-il de caresser doucement la crinière bleue en se jurant de trouver un moyen de pouvoir le garder près de lui.

.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Ichigo fut soulagé de voir Renji endormi, enveloppé dans les couvertures de son futon. Il devait avouer que la crainte de ne pas le trouver lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il avait conscience de ce qu'il pouvait faire vivre à son amant et se demandait si dans le cas inverse, il aurait la même patience que le capitaine de la troisième division. Mais comment expliquer qu'il avait retrouvé l'âme de son défunt compagnon et qu'il voulait à tout prix s'évertuer à le protéger ?

Doucement, il s'était glissé près de lui et avait déposé un léger baiser dans les cheveux flamboyants qui brillaient malgré l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir être capable de te dire Renji. Mais j'ai tellement peur que tu ne me comprennes pas. »

Il avait chuchoté les mots pour ne pas le réveiller, tout en calant son dos contre le torse d'Abarai, se délectant de la chaleur qui émanait du corps endormi. Cependant, il sursauta en sentant un bras entourer sa taille et un visage s'approcher de sa nuque.

« Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Non. Je t'attendais. »

Kurosaki respira un grand coup avant de se retourner pour faire face à son amant. Il fut immédiatement happé par le regard de Renji. Jamais il ne l'avait vu le regarder de cette manière. Tout se mélangeait dans ses prunelles, les questions, la compassion, l'envie de comprendre, l'amour.

Si au départ le capitaine de la troisième division avait pensé à un échange plutôt musclé, il s'était ravisé en sentant son homme embrasser sa crinière et se blottir contre lui. Il n'était pas en train de le perdre, ils étaient simplement dans une mauvaise période qu'ils pouvaient surmonter en y mettant chacun du leur.

« C'est à cause de Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Enfin, si… Je…

- Ichigo, ce gosse n'est pas le Grimmjow que tu as connu.

- Mais, comment…

- Je t'ai suivi aujourd'hui. J'avoue, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Mais j'avais peur, comprends-moi.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque part, au fond de moi, je pense que je suis jaloux de cette situation. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir si je retrouvais Byakuya. Dans ce cas, autant te laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

Ichigo soupira. Il était rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait pensé que ce serait plus difficile d'avouer à Abarai qu'il avait retrouvé celui qu'il avait tant aimé. L'orangé était tellement soulagé de la tournure des choses qu'il n'avait même pas relevé le fait d'avoir été espionné.

Mais autre chose s'était rappelé à lui depuis qu'il avait rencontré la réincarnation de Grimmjow. Quelque chose de bien plus complexe et plus difficile à expliquer sans se perdre dans les mots.

« Renji, je… Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne parce qu'ici personne ne pourrait me comprendre. Je me pose des questions sur ce que je suis réellement.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand j'étais vivant… Enfin… Qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Un humain… Un humain différent des autres puisque j'avais des pouvoirs de Shinigami. Et en même temps, je n'étais pas vraiment Shinigami avec ce Hollow qui squattait une partie de moi. Je n'avais pas ma place chez les humains, ni chez vous, ni même chez les Vizards. Et quand je suis revenu ici après ma mort, je ne savais toujours pas. On m'a obligé à redevenir un dieu de la mort mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Et toute cette histoire avec Grimmjow… Je me sentais mieux avec lui qu'avec ceux de la Soul Society. J'étais… Complètement perdu. »

Renji avait écouté les mots, essayant de s'en imprégner, de comprendre l'importance qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Et maintenant qu'Ichigo semblait avoir terminé son discours, il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand l'orangé continua son discours.

« Je dois t'avouer que depuis que j'ai retrouvé Grimmjow, je me pose à nouveau ces questions.

- Ichi… Ces questions n'ont plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui. Je comprends tout à fait que lorsque tu étais vivant, tu étais tiraillé entre plusieurs mondes. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus qu'un Shinigami. Tu es l'un des capitaines les plus forts du Gotei 13. Et Grimmjow n'est plus qu'une âme du Rukongai, ce n'est plus un Arrancar.

- Mais, c'est normal qu'il me manque ?

- Qui te manque ?

- Mon Hollow.

- Ton Hollow te manque ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il n'était que la mauvaise partie de toi.

- C'est plus complexe que ça. Justement, il était une partie de moi et cette partie je l'ai perdue en mourant. Ces derniers temps, je pense de plus en plus souvent à lui.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si c'est normal. Mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être mal. Tu as vécu avec cette chose en toi pendant un long moment pour un humain, ça doit être difficile de s'en défaire. »

Renji ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir et comme pour essayer de s'en faire pardonner, il resserra son étreinte dans le dos d'Ichigo.

« Tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir faire partie de ta vie. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Alors s'il-te-plaît, Ichigo, ne me laisse plus me tourner les sangs comme tu l'as fait ces derniers temps. »

En guise de réponse, les lèvres de l'orangé se posèrent sur les siennes puis sa tête vint se blottir sur le torse tatoué. Peu à peu, la respiration de Kurosaki se fit plus profonde. Il s'était endormi et chaque nouvelle inspiration sonnait comme une berceuse aux oreilles de Renji qui lui aussi se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il retournerait ici un jour. Pour lui, il était acquis depuis plus de treize ans qu'il ne reverrait plus le Hueco Mundo. Et pourtant il était là. Debout devant la grande étendue de sable blanc, entouré de Renji et de Kisuke.

Derrière eux, les troupes des troisième, cinquième et septième divisions qu'ils avaient choisis pour les accompagner. Il aurait voulu, il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre la main du capitaine de la troisième division dans la sienne, à la recherche d'un soutien.

Décidément, les souvenirs et les blessures du passé se rappelaient encore trop à lui. Il avait réussi à tirer un trait sur le monde des Hollow, mais pas sur Grimmjow et ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre en ces lieux.

Un bref coup d'œil sur sa gauche et le regard aimant de son amant le rassura. C'est ainsi qu'il prit la tête du cortège vers Las Noches, cependant un peu moins assuré que lors de ses précédentes missions.

Dès le lendemain, tous s'attèleraient à la tâche d'établir une carte précise de Hueco Mundo, chose plutôt difficile lorsque l'on pensait à l'immensité de ce royaume dont lui-même n'avait jamais visité tous les moindres recoins.

Il avait été stoppé dans son geste par Abarai, au moment où il avait voulu prendre ses quartiers dans l'ancienne chambre de Grimmjow. Le rouge lui avait fortement déconseillé de pousser le vice jusque là et c'est sans broncher plus que nécessaire qu'il l'avait rejoint dans une chambre quelconque un peu plus loin.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas plus mal. Les récents événements qui avaient bouleversé sa petite vie tranquille de capitaine du Gotei 13, auraient été amplifiés par le fait de se retrouver dans cette pièce, dans laquelle il avait tous ces souvenirs.

Ichigo devait l'avouer, l'idée de se vêtir à nouveau de blanc lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais cette fois, il s'était juré de ne pas faire de vagues. Après tout, comme le lui avait rappelé le petit Grimmjow, tout le monde au Rukongai, ou presque, était au courant de son passé. Autant ne pas en rajouter une couche.

Au bout de deux semaines, les trois capitaines désespéraient déjà. Comme prévu, devoir visiter tout Hueco Mundo était éreintant. Persuadés de ne pas être capables de mener à bien leur mission avant la semaine suivante qui sonnerait leur retour à la Soul Society, les trois hommes se demandaient s'il ne valait mieux pas déjà partir à la recherche du Hogyoku.

Décision fut prise, malgré leur envie de tout abandonner, de continuer tout de même à visiter les lieux. Le parchemin qu'ils remplissaient tous les jours s'agrandissait de plus en plus, des feuilles venant se coller à celles déjà remplies pour dessiner la carte gigantesque de ce monde.

Chaque capitaine menait sa division au travers des étendues désertiques, leur demandant de répertorier le moindre petit grain de sable suspect. Heureusement, si l'on peut dire, de temps en temps, un ennemi faisait surface.

Cela leur permettait au moins de pouvoir se défouler un peu. Quelques jours plus tôt l'orangé avait plaisanté avec Urahara sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mission pour Kenpachi et force était de constater que même eux s'ennuyaient ferme.

En pleine reconnaissance, Ichigo avait senti une énergie spirituelle étrange qui n'appartenait ni à un Shinigami ni à un Hollow. Curieux, il s'était approché de ce qui ressemblait à une petite grotte, congédiant les hommes qui le suivaient en prétextant qu'il y aurait peut-être un trop grand danger pour eux.

Un pied devant l'autre, lentement, pas à pas, l'orangé sentait le reiatsu cogner jusque dans la racine de ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur de cette grotte, mais cette chose ne lui laissait aucun doute quant à sa puissance. Il en oubliait même ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

Alerté par les Shinigamis que son amant avait renvoyés, Renji avait retrouvé Kurosaki. Apparemment fasciné par quelque chose qu'il ne semblait pas voir. Il avait senti l'énergie mais ne cherchait pas plus que ça à déterminer son origine.

Non. Ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment, était ce Hollow qui suivait de près Ichigo sans que celui-ci ne se retourne ou fasse attention à ce qui l'entourait. Même lorsque la bête n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui et qu'elle avait déjà ouvert la bouche, pensant faire un incroyable festin, l'orangé n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Le sang du capitaine de la troisième division ne fit qu'un tour et il trancha le Hollow d'un simple coup de Zanpakuto. Trop c'était trop, à son goût, son amant avait allègrement franchi les limites du raisonnable.

Il l'attrapa par la manche de son haori, le faisant sursauter au passage, et d'un coup de shunpo, ils se retrouvèrent à Las Noches dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière eux, il se servit du bras qu'il tenait toujours en main pour le secouer très fort.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Est-ce que tu réalises seulement que tu étais à deux doigts de te faire bouffer par une bestiole qui ressemblait à un cafard transgénique ?

- Renji, est-ce que tu l'as senti ? »

Alors là, pour le coup, le rouge dût prendre quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Il était en train d'engueuler son amant et celui-ci répondait en lui posant une question complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Senti quoi ?

- Ce reiatsu dans la grotte.

- Non. Enfin, pas plus que ça.

- Pas plus que ça ? C'était tellement puissant, Renji. C'était comme si cette chose m'appelait.

- Ca tourne vraiment pas rond dans ton bocal. »

Il avait presque envie de le secouer à nouveau un grand coup pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il avait l'impression qu'Ichigo était drogué et qu'il ne comprenait rien de ce qui pouvait être dit ou fait autour de lui.

D'ailleurs, même les traits de son visage semblaient différents de la normale. Son froncement de sourcils avait quasiment disparu, comme s'il était effectivement en pleine euphorie suite à la prise d'une quelconque substance illicite.

C'était comme si le simple fait de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette grotte était la plus belle des révélations. Or, il n'avait rien trouvé là-bas et ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait.

Alors qu'il croyait que tout commençait à se régler tout doucement entre eux, le capitaine de la troisième division fut forcé de constater que son amant était toujours en proie à des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Mais le pire était le danger dans lequel il plongeait délibérément. Renji ne savait pas si c'était simplement de l'inconscience ou si son amant était simplement devenu fou.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru le perdre. S'il n'avait pas été là à temps, Ichigo serait mort et rien que d'imaginer qu'il aurait pu ne pas le retrouver près de lui ce soir, le mettait dans une colère noire.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine rien que de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu vivre en se rendant compte qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Il avait déjà vécu ça une fois, hors de question que cela recommence et il avait bien l'intention de le faire comprendre à l'orangé.

« Tu as quand même bien conscience que tu as failli mourir ?

- Mais non, tu étais là. »

Le ton tellement détaché sur lequel Kurosaki avait prononcé les mots en avait presque tiré des larmes à Abarai. Il sentit ses nerfs lâcher petit à petit et n'eut d'autre solution que de hausser le ton.

« Ca c'est l'excuse la plus débile que tu m'ais jamais sorti ! J'étais là… Ca veut dire quoi ? Et si j'avais pas été là ? Je serai pas éternellement derrière toi Ichigo !

- Ben, si t'avais pas été là, alors tant pis.

- Tant pis ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tant pis ? »

Maintenant, il sentait tout son corps trembler. Il grelottait littéralement, comme si la température avait subitement chuté. Sa gorge était sèche et nouée et il devait se contenir pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Renji devait se calmer, il devait respirer un grand coup pour éviter de cogner contre la première chose qui lui passerait sous le poing et il n'avait pas envie de faire mal à son amant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« Tu peux me croire Ichigo, c'est la dernière fois que tu me laisses entendre que tu n'en a rien à faire de vivre ou de mourir ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : J'en ai un peu bavé pour celui-là… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'est pas très long… Même si le reste de l'histoire est très clair dans ma tête, il se trouve que c'est plus difficile que prévu à écrire.**

**Note 2 : J'ai pris la décision de terminer cette fiction en priorité, donc vous n'aurez plus que ça jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait le mot FIN. Mais je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange plus que ça )**

**Note 3 : On a passé le cap des 150 reviews ! Je suis toute heureuse. Ne faiblissez pas et pour celles (ou ceux, il doit bien y en avoir un ou deux qui se cachent…) qui ne laissent pas leur petite griffe, un peu de courage, je suis une gentille fille sous mes airs de sadique XD J'aimerais bien voir le chiffre 200 avant la fin ^^**

**Note 4 : A la prochaine !**


	33. Chapitre 32

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : Lemon

Réponse à Ninie-san : Merci de faire grimper le score, j'attends ta prochaine review pour ce chapitre, c'est gentil de ta part !

Réponse à Miss Fromage : En fait, je t'ai déjà répondu… Mais merci quand même de mettre deux reviews pour faire grimper les chiffres, c'est quand même pas gentil de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Bellya comme ça. ^^

Réponse à Itachihaku : Je pense répondre à ta question dans ce chapitre… Je ne le dis pas ouvertement, mais tous les indices sont là pour en déduire ce qui se trouve dans la grotte. Et effectivement, le chapitre précédent était un peu pauvre et surtout court. La raison est que si j'avais voulu rajouter le lemon ou des éléments de l'intrigue, il aurait été trop long. C'est pour ça que j'ai coupé sans avancer beaucoup dans l'histoire. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira plus, il retrouve la longueur que je pouvais avoir par le passé et en plus il y a de l'action ! XD

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : J'ai pris l'habitude de faire des chapitres d'une taille équivalente à onze ou douze pages word et depuis deux-trois chapitres, ils n'en font que dix et encore, péniblement… Mais ça me rassure quand même que tu ne sois pas frustrée de la « petitesse » de ces derniers temps. Celui-ci est plus long, j'espère quand même qu'il satisfera tes attentes. ^^

.

Chapitre 32

.

Renji n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il devrait en repasser par là. Il croyait vraiment que la première fois, il y avait treize ans serait la dernière. Mais s'il fallait remettre les pendules à l'heure, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Ichigo devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se moquer de sa propre vie. Il devait s'enfoncer dans le crâne qu'il était hors de question de se laisser aller de la sorte et de mettre non seulement son couple mais surtout son existence en péril.

Devoir subir son caractère solitaire était une chose, mais il préférait encore le quitter plutôt que de le voir se laisser aller et mourir à petit feu. Il avait essayé de le secouer, il avait essayé de hausser le ton mais rien n'y faisait. Dans ces moments-là, le seul langage que l'orangé comprenait était celui du corps.

Kurosaki fut rapidement jeté contre un mur, une des mains de son amant serrant sa gorge sans pour autant l'empêcher de respirer.

« Sache une chose Ichigo, c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce genre de coup. C'est la dernière fois que tu me parles de la mort avec une telle désinvolture. Si tu recommences, je jure sur tout ce qui m'est de plus cher que je t'abandonne dans la seconde. »

Son pouce s'enfonça un peu plus dans le cou de l'orangé. Sous la pulpe de son doigt, il pouvait sentir le pouls d'Ichigo s'accélérer. Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que son regard s'anima d'une quelconque émotion. Pas même la crainte.

Dans un élan de fierté, Renji se fit un devoir de remettre de la vie dans ces yeux. Si quelqu'un au monde devait être capable de lui remettre les pieds sur terre, c'était lui. Si lui n'y arrivait pas, personne ne pourrait le faire.

L'étreinte autour du cou de Kurosaki se relâcha et la main du rouge s'empara du col du haori d'Ichigo pour avancer son visage vers le sien et plaquer violemment ses lèvres contre la bouche de l'orangé.

Sa langue força le passage pour aller rejoindre celle de son amant qui avait fermé les yeux. Peut-être sous le coup de la surprise ou alors sous celui de l'intensité de la chose. Peu importait à Renji, il savait que bientôt, l'orangé ne pourrait plus tenir.

Ce baiser n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qu'il avait en tête pour le faire flancher. Et cette fois, il n'irait pas par quatre chemins, il allait lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'idée de le perdre.

Sans perdre de temps inutile et sans prendre la peine de s'éterniser dans de longues caresses destinées à le faire languir, Abarai s'agenouilla devant l'orangé et baissa d'un geste sec son hakama et son sous-vêtement.

Un son étrange franchit le seuil des lèvres d'Ichigo. Le capitaine de la troisième division ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'une expression de surprise ou de mécontentement et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.

Sa seule préoccupation actuelle était de réveiller le désir de Kurosaki. L'image du sexe encore mou ne lui plaisait pas et il devait y remédier. C'est donc dans ce but qu'il fit glisser ses doigts le long du membre, appréciant de sentir les légers frémissements dans les jambes de son amant.

La réaction ne fut pas longue à attendre, quelques caresses suffirent à dresser la verge qu'il aimait tant. Il s'empressa alors de la prendre en bouche tout en agrippant les fesses de l'orangé, prenant bien soin d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair rebondie.

Ichigo avait essayé de trouver quelque chose contre le mur à quoi se retenir, en vain. La surprise de se sentir si vite excité l'avait pris de cours et il cherchait de quoi se maintenir sur ses jambes sans flancher.

Sa tête bascula en arrière et son corps se cambra afin que ses épaules reposent contre le mur. Heureusement que Renji le tenait, autrement, il aurait certainement été incapable de tenir debout et aurait déjà glissé à terre, allongé à même le sol.

La douleur occasionnée par les ongles ancrés dans ses fesses se mélangeait au plaisir de la bouche chaude qui entourait son sexe et c'était divinement bon. Il se surprit même à en vouloir déjà plus alors que le capitaine de la troisième division venait à peine de commencer ses attentions.

Comme toujours dans ces moments, il n'avait pu retenir ses gémissements dès le départ. Il avait beau essayer de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, de garder la bouche fermée, rien n'y faisait, Abarai arrivait toujours à lui soutirer ces sons.

Kurosaki senti les doigts desserrer leur prise lentement, comme si le mouvement était douloureux pour le propriétaire des mains. Renji palpa encore un instant ses fesses avant de diriger les deux mains vers son anneau de chair.

Il avait compris, dès l'instant où ses vêtements lui avaient été arrachés, que son amant ne se perdrait pas en caresses inutiles et que le moment qu'ils allaient passer serait sauvage, bestial. Il se comportait rarement de la sorte avec lui, mais dans ces moments, Ichigo savait très bien de quoi son compagnon était capable.

Son corps lui criait de se laisser faire, de se laisser à aller à cette brutalité qui n'était pas sans l'exciter au plus haut point. Il avait donc lâché toute raison et toute pensée autre que le sexe et l'envie.

Chaque nouveau coup de langue était accompagné de ce râle caractéristique de bienêtre et sa bouche s'ouvrit grand, laissant mourir un cri dans le fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit le premier doigt s'insinuer en lui.

Il devait l'avouer, Ichigo aimait être traité de la sorte. Même si à première vue, on pourrait penser qu'il s'agit de violences, qu'il agissait contre son gré et que son amant le forçait à s'abandonner à lui. Il se sentait bien malgré les apparences et il fallait préciser que Renji savait exactement où et comment le toucher pour qu'il n'ait plus la moindre réticence.

Jamais il n'avait réussi à lui dire non plus de cinq minutes. Mais là, il fallait le souligner, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait céder aussi rapidement. Au fond son amant avait bel et bien raison, il avait de temps en temps besoin d'être secoué.

Et même si en cet instant il regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir toucher Abarai, de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche ou de ne pas faire glisser ses doigts sur son corps parfait, il ne changerait sa position pour rien au monde. Il ne voulait plus que cette bouche qui pompait son membre ne se décolle de sa place, il voulait continuer à sentir cette chaleur se répandre dans chaque petite veine de son corps.

Il sentait ses joues se colorer doucement et les premières gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà son front. Il savait que Renji le regardait, qu'il prenait son pied à le voir en proie à toutes ces sensations. Mais même s'il avait envie de croiser les beaux yeux du capitaine de la troisième division, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les siens fortement fermés pour profiter au mieux de toutes ces décharges qui parcouraient son corps.

Un seul et unique doigt faisait des allées et venues dans son corps pour le moment et même si cela était suffisant pour lui couper le souffle quand il venait titiller sa prostate, Ichigo en voulait plus. Il avait envie d'en sentir un deuxième, voire un troisième. Il voulait que son homme écarte ses parois pour le préparer à sentir entrer en lui ce sexe qu'il désirait, certainement déjà douloureusement gorgé de désir et toujours fermement emprisonné dans ses vêtements.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'il avait semblé si pressé auparavant, Renji semblait prendre maintenant son temps. Enfonçant et retirant son doigt avec tellement de lenteur, que l'orangé en aurait pu le supplier de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Mais le capitaine de la septième division savait, vu le discours et le regard assassin qui avait précédé ces attouchements, que même s'il se mettait à genoux, il n'obtiendrait rien de la part de son amant. Il décidait, il faisait selon son bon vouloir. Et si son envie était de le rendre fou de la sorte, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Quand Abarai sentit que la respiration de Kurosaki revenait de plus en plus à la normale, il décida qu'il était temps de glisser un second doigt dans l'antre chaud qui palpitait autour de ses phalanges.

Le même manège recommença, au début les mouvements étaient brusques pour lui arracher de puissants cris et sentir tout son corps trembler et petit à petit la cadence ralentissait et il allait de moins en moins taper la boule de nerfs qui lui permettrait de jouir.

Il poussait même le vice jusqu'à lâcher le sexe pulsant et suintant, se contentant seulement de souffler un peu d'air frais dessus tout en continuant de regarder chaque nouvelle grimace qui ornait le visage de son amant.

Il était déjà fou. Fou de désir, d'envie, de passion. Depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il avait atteint son but, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas là, il ne laisserait rien passer cette fois, il ne flancherait pas.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il enfonça un troisième doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son amant que Renji accéléra progressivement la cadence de ses vas et viens tandis que sa main libre et sa bouche s'afférèrent à nouveau sur la verge.

Ichigo avait crié de surprise et maintenant tout ce qui pouvait encore sortir de ses cordes vocales était des râles de plus en plus saccadés. La vitesse et la force des doigts qui s'introduisaient l'écartelaient vivement, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ces tremblements, de ces soubresauts, de cette envie qui le gagnait petit à petit.

Il allait jouir et son corps s'arqua soudainement quand le dernier afflux se fit sentir. Il était sur le point de relâcher toute la pression et la tension accumulées, encore un tout petit quart de seconde et il allait y arriver… Quand…

Quand la bouche et les mains de Renji s'ôtèrent vivement de lui. Le capitaine de la troisième division s'était reculé et le regardait droit dans les yeux qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas fait ça, il n'avait pas osé ? Si. Abarai avait attendu patiemment que le point de non retour soit atteint pour stopper son petit jeu.

« Pense à ce que tu pourrais perdre si je t'abandonnais, Ichigo. »

L'orangé tomba directement à terre, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Il était à quatre pattes, tentant lamentablement de reprendre le souffle qu'il avait perdu. Son esprit était totalement embrumé et il n'était capable de penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette jouissance qui lui avait été enlevée.

Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était en train de pleurer. Tout en restant silencieux, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus bouger tant son corps refusait de lui obéir et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était de relever la tête pour retrouver le regard de son amant.

Il vit Renji s'écarter encore un peu plus de lui pour soudain couper le contact visuel et se diriger vers la porte, bien déterminé à quitter la pièce.

Douloureusement, son bras se souleva, essayant vainement de rattraper Abarai par l'un de ses vêtements, mais il était trop loin.

« Renji ! Non ! Renji ! Ne… Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Renji, je t'en supplie. Renji ! »

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure des pas du capitaine de la septième division et seul un cri douloureux sortit de sa gorge quand son amant avait définitivement refermé la porte après être sorti de la chambre.

Dans le couloir, Renji s'adossa contre la porte pour souffler un grand coup. Il avait eu envie d'Ichigo. Il avait voulu le prendre, mais il était résolu, il devait le faire languir. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire baisser toute la tension accumulée dans son corps.

Il lui avait dit, treize ans auparavant, qu'un jour Ichigo le supplierait de le prendre, mais il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait être aussi douloureux. De l'autre côté des murs, il pouvait entendre son nom crié et entrecoupé de longs sanglots. Apparemment l'orangé avait très mal vécu cette situation.

.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Deux heures qu'Ichigo était allongé sur le futon, essayant vainement de se calmer. Ses pleurs avaient cessé mais il était toujours occasionnellement secoué de petits tremblements. Le traitement avait été plus qu'efficace et maintenant il ressemblait à un drogué en proie à une forte crise de manque.

Son sexe toujours dressé, il n'avait pas eu l'envie de remédier à la situation. Sa douleur lui rappelait qu'il avait mérité son sort et que seul son amant aurait le droit, s'il en avait envie, de le soulager de cet inconfort.

Honteux de la tournure des choses, il n'avait pas osé tourner son regard vers la porte qui s'était enfin rouverte. Il savait, il entendait que Renji s'approchait tout doucement de lui. Il appréhendait ce contact, ne savait pas comment les choses pourraient tourner.

Il se rassura en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son amant glisser sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, s'accrochant au shihakusho du rouge. Le sien lui fut retiré et les mains puissantes d'Abarai entourèrent sa taille, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Kurosaki respirait à nouveau, il se sentait léger comme l'air, flottait dans cet environnement hostile qu'était le Hueco Mundo, bercé uniquement par le souffle de son amant contre ses lèvres.

Il était tellement bien, tellement détendu, que son corps n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque le sexe de Renji pénétra son anneau de chair. L'urgence de la situation était si forte, que le capitaine de la troisième division n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter ses vêtements. Et pourtant tous ses gestes restaient doux.

Il se mouvait lentement dans les chairs de son amant. Comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, chaque nouvelle intrusion se faisait plus profonde pendant que ses mains caressaient la peau dorée d'Ichigo. Il était incapable de détacher ses lèvres des siennes.

Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts, plongeant tous deux dans le regard de l'autre, les mains de l'orangé, posées sur les hanches de son compagnon suivaient chaque coup de rein. Ses gémissements étaient bas, augmentant encore plus la sensation de sensualité qui emplissait l'air ambiant.

« Ichigo. Je t'aime. »

Kurosaki prit une grande inspiration avec difficulté tant son souffle était court. Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement en entendant cette déclaration. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui disait, évidemment, mais celle-ci était tellement forte, tellement vraie que ça lui en avait vrillé les entrailles.

« Renji. Je… Je… »

Le front d'Abarai se posa sur le sien et ses lèvres quémandèrent un nouveau baiser.

« Shh Ichigo. Ne le dis pas. Tu ne l'as jamais dit, ne te force pas. Je le sais. »

L'orangé laissa un nouveau gémissement franchir le seuil de ses lèvres avant de serrer ses bras autour de la taille de Renji.

« Je… Je… »

Il ne prononça pas le dernier mot, ses yeux le firent à sa place. Dans un dernier élan, ému de la déclaration à demi mots d'Ichigo, Renji cogna plus rudement contre la prostate de l'orangé, leur permettant à tous deux d'atteindre le sommet de leur plaisir.

Kurosaki n'avait plus aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité.

.

Toujours obnubilé par l'énergie qu'il avait ressentie au fond de la grotte la veille, Ichigo s'était mis en tête de la retrouver dès le lendemain. C'était sans compter sur son amant qui était bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Et il pouvait le comprendre. Le comportement qu'il avait pu avoir depuis qu'ils se trouvaient dans le monde des Hollows ne garantissait pas que l'on puisse lui faire confiance à cent pour cent.

Ce fut donc frustré de ne pas avoir pu répondre à sa grande question qu'il était retourné avec les troupes au Seireitei. La carte qu'ils avaient élaborée était certes très précise, mais malheureusement incomplète.

Heureusement pour eux, le Sotaicho avait compris la difficulté de leur mission et n'avait pas tenu compte de l'échec partiel de celle-ci. Il avait donc été décrété que les prochaines troupes à partir prendraient le relai et que les divisions qui venaient de rentrer repartiraient pour Hueco Mundo d'ici quelques mois.

Ichigo avait donc retrouvé son train-train quotidien. La petite routine de sa division, les dossiers, les entrainements. Le soir venu, il retrouvait Renji chez lui et le plus souvent possible, il se prenait le temps de passer un moment avec Grimmjow.

Sa vie avait retrouvé son équilibre. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer par moments. Ceux auxquels il pensait à son passé.

La fin de sa vie d'humain. Son combat contre Aizen, sa fusion avec Shirosaki, son Mugetsu final qui avait provoqué sa perte. Un goût amer lui restait dans la gorge, une sensation de chose non accomplie.

Il se demandait souvent pourquoi, alors qu'il vivait enfin agréablement, pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça. Etait-il à ce point perturbé pour ne pas laisser son passé derrière lui ?

Bien entendu, tout le monde a des regrets dans la vie, mais pourquoi donc les ressasser continuellement ? Il ne pourrait rien y changer et pourtant il cherchait à tout prix à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Finalement n'était-il pas simplement quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être heureux ? Il y avait souvent pensé. Lorsqu'il était en vie, il était différent des autres, plaçant involontairement une barrière entre lui et le reste du monde. Une fois mort, il s'était toujours retrouvé dans des situations dont il ne sortirait pas indemne.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant, il avait tout. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait tout avoir. Etait-il immunisé au bonheur ? Inconsciemment, c'est lui qui cherchait toujours à détruire ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans ce genre de pensées, Ichigo se mit une gifle mentale. Tout cela allait totalement contre le principe que Grimmjow lui avait inculqué. Carpe diem.

Alors qu'il le répétait inlassablement à qui voulait l'entendre, il ne mettait pas en pratique son propre conseil pour lui-même. Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Et il était tellement bon comédien que personne n'avait remarqué qu'au fond de lui, il était toujours le même jeune homme perturbé. Même Renji ne se doutait de rien.

Il faisait de gros efforts pour ne rien montrer. Après tout, son amant le méritait bien. Lui qui était resté à ses côtés malgré les hauts et les bas depuis plus de treize ans. Abarai ne méritait pas de le voir continuellement rongé par ce mal.

Il ne s'éclipsait plus en douce sans un mot, il prévenait toujours le capitaine de la troisième division avant de s'en aller. Et quand il franchissait les portes du Seireitei, c'était uniquement pour aller voir le petit bleuté.

Il faisait son maximum pour lui rendre ses gestes tendres, pour lui donner toute l'affection qui lui était due. Renji paraissait tellement heureux dans ces moments-là. Alors il taisait son mal au fond de lui.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés ainsi, avant qu'il ne soit rappelé au Hueco Mundo, en compagnie de son amant et de son mentor.

.

La carte ayant enfin été totalement établie, les capitaines des troisième, cinquième et septième divisions étaient cette fois chargés de partir à la recherche du Hogyoku.

Renji avait craint ce retour dans le monde des Hollows, mais s'était rassuré en ne voyant aucun changement dans le comportement d'Ichigo. Il voyait l'orangé agir normalement, diriger ses troupes comme un excellent meneur d'hommes et jamais il n'avait pris un seul risque inutile pendant une bataille.

Oui. On pouvait aisément dire que le capitaine de la troisième division était sur un petit nuage malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait retrouvé celui qu'il aimait. Ce jeune homme impulsif, débordant de vitalité et ô combien attachant.

Et même lorsqu'il avait vu son amant se diriger vers un endroit dans lequel il avait failli perdre la vie quelques mois plus tôt, il l'avait laissé faire, en totale confiance, ne s'en mêlant pas une seule seconde, ne lui demandant aucun compte une fois qu'il fut revenu de son exploration.

Ichigo avait retrouvé cette grotte. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré que personne n'y soit entré depuis tout ce temps. Une boule se fixa au niveau de son estomac en ne sentant aucune énergie spirituelle s'en dégager alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'ouverture.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu s'y trouver, mais il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir retrouver cette chose. Comme si cela aurait pu être d'une importance capitale.

Mais sitôt eut-il posé un pied à l'intérieur de la grotte, qu'une sensation comme une tornade l'entoura de toutes parts. D'incroyables ondes le vrillaient de tous les côtés faisant à nouveau battre son sang à ses tempes.

Cette chose était toujours là. Et il avait à nouveau cette sensation d'être attiré par elle, comme les marins par le chant des sirènes. Une fois l'effet de choc passé, il se concentra et se mit à la recherche de ce qui pouvait produire tant de remue ménage à l'intérieur de son être.

En s'enfonçant de plus en plus à l'intérieur, il put apercevoir, dans le fond de la grotte, une petite lueur masquée par les rochers qui jonchaient le sol. Il s'en approcha, comme irrémédiablement attiré par elle.

Au moment où ses doigts se posèrent sur l'objet, une décharge électrique parcourut tout son corps. Dans la paume de sa main, cette chose semblait palpiter. L'énergie qui l'enveloppait semblait exprimer de l'impatience et tout autour de lui, les parois de la grotte se teintèrent des reflets de l'incandescence de cette boule de lumière.

« Une si petite chose peut contenir tant de reiatsu ? »

Il avait eu peur en rentrant à Las Noches que tout le monde se rende compte qu'il cachait dans ses vêtements un objet qui ne devait pas se trouver en sa possession. Mais étrangement, sitôt qu'il fut entouré d'autres âmes, l'énergie spirituelle s'était tue, comme si elle avait compris qu'elle devait à tout prix se cacher pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

L'orangé l'avait soigneusement placé dans un petit coffret, fermé à double tour, attendant de pouvoir être à nouveau à la Soul Society pour l'étudier de plus près. Le temps lui paraissait interminable et c'était à plus d'une reprise qu'il avait été tenté d'ouvrir le rangement pour tenir à nouveau dans ses mains son trésor.

.

« Rukia, j'ai besoin de toi. »

La jeune capitaine de la sixième division leva un œil sur son ami qui venait la déranger dans son travail. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage. Depuis qu'elle était mère, elle n'avait plus l'occasion de retrouver Ichigo aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait. Alors même si c'était pour le travail, elle était ravie de pouvoir passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec lui.

« Kurosaki Ichigo taicho, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Oh mais arrête à la fin, c'est pas drôle ! De toute façon, tu le fais pas aussi bien que Byakuya.

- J'aime bien te taquiner, et tu le sais très bien. Alors dis-moi, en quoi je peux t'être utile ?

- Voilà. Je suis sur un dossier qui me pose problème. Et comme il date d'avant mon arrivée à la Soul Society, j'aurais besoin de consulter les archives. C'est bien la sixième qui gère ça, non ?

- Oui, c'est la sixième. Mais tu sais, normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire descendre aux archives sans qu'un de mes hommes ne t'accompagne. Or, vu l'heure qu'il est, la division est absolument déserte.

- Tu pourrais pas faire une exception ? Juste une toute petite, s'il-te-plaît. »

Les yeux de cocker abattu eurent raison de la bonne volonté de la petite brune et elle confia la clé du sous-sol de la sixième division à son ami, en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais ébruiter la faveur qu'elle venait de lui accorder.

En descendant les escaliers qui le menaient vers les grandes rangées de dossiers recouverts de poussière, Ichigo s'en voulait un peu d'avoir aussi effrontément menti à son amie. En aucun cas il n'avait une affaire problématique en cours. Tout ce qu'il voulait était un plan du Seireitei. Un plan où tout était indiqué, pas seulement les différents emplacements de chaque division.

Il cherchait quelque chose de très précis qu'il savait ne pouvoir trouver qu'ici. Il fallait qu'il trouve. Il fallait qu'il sache où se trouve le Muken.

Il fallait qu'il aille voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui même, ce soir, dès qu'il aurait trouvé où se trouvait le plus bas niveau de la prison sous-terraine de la Soul Society car il ne pourrait attendre un jour de plus avant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Il prit bien soin de tout ranger derrière lui, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage, pour que même Rukia ne sache pas sur quels dossiers il avait posé les mains.

Son souffle se fit court quand il descendit un autre escalier. Celui du Muken. Il sentait la présence qu'il recherchait, elle était toute proche de lui. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées et pourtant il avait toujours cette même boule au fond de la gorge quand il se trouvait près de lui.

Dans la pénombre, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. L'obscurité ici était telle qu'il avait du mal à voir ses propres mains s'il tendait les bras devant lui. Il restait le plus silencieux possible comme s'il voulait cacher sa présence à celui qu'il venait voir. En vain.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. Je sais que tu es là. »

Son pas se fit alors plus décidé. Il avançait franchement jusqu'à arriver devant la porte vitrée qui le séparait de l'homme. Il chercha son précieux joyau dans les pans de son shihakusho et lui montra l'objet scintillant.

« Dis-moi comment on s'en sert. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Non, non, non, on ne me blâme pas parce que je n'ai pas posté plus vite. J'ai fait de mon mieux entre mon boulot, mes soucis et mes soirées concerts ^^**

**Note 2 : Je sais, j'ai encore coupé au moment où il fallait pas. Mais bon… On sait très bien de quoi Ichigo parle… Et surtout à qui XD Mais au moins ce chapitre a retrouvé la longueur de ceux que je pouvais faire avant, donc ça compense. Non ?**

**Note 3 : Le lemon de ce chapitre ne comptait évidemment pas pour le concours, je ne manquerai pas de vous prévenir quand la date limite de participation sera fixée, donc vous avez encore tout votre temps pour me faire vos propositions.**

**Note 4 : Encore 39 reviews avant d'atteindre les 200 que j'attends. Continuez sur votre belle lancée, je suis très contente de vous :D**

**Note 5 : J'espère avoir répondu à quelques unes de vos attentes et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**


	34. Chapitre 33

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Ninie-san : Le chapitre précédent se terminait dans un gros cliffhanger, mais je crois que la fin de celui-ci est pire encore. En tout cas j'espère qu'il réussira à te tenir en haleine.

Réponse à Crokante : Ton esprit a très bien déduit les choses, il s'agit bien d'Aizen. Tu le retrouveras d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. Et oui Ichigo fait d'énormes bêtises en ce moment et ce n'est pas terminé, la pire arrive à la fin de ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne la réaction du Hogyoku, je donnerai tous les détails dans le chapitre 34, donc encore un peu de patience. En tout cas désolée pour l'attente et à bientôt.

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : Oh oui, j'adore torturer votre esprit, j'aime vous voir vous creuser la tête avec les suppositions que vous faites toutes pour essayer de deviner la suite ^^ Et à la fin de ce chapitre c'est pire encore XD Enfin, je te laisse découvrir.

Réponse à Itachihaku : C'est vrai qu'Ichi parait complètement obnubilé par son précieux anneau, euh… Hogyoku ^^ Un début d'explication ici et toute l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre.

Réponse à Loalys (à propos de sa première review) : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage et j'espère que la suite t'a tout autant plu que les quatre premiers chapitres. J'espère te recroiser bientôt.

Réponse à Miss Fromage : Alors t'es pas contente que je t'ai forcée à reviewer en anonyme ? :P

.

Chapitre 33

.

Le brun émit un rire mauvais. Parce que le rouquin croyait vraiment qu'il allait lui expliquer comment se servir du Hogyoku ? Sa mine plus que sérieuse et son froncement de sourcil plus prononcé qu'à l'habitude lui prouvait qu'il était sérieux.

« La seule chose que je consentirais à te dire c'est que tu cours un grand risque à être en possession de cette chose sans avoir mis qui que ce soit au courant.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que je n'ai prévenu personne ?

- Si qui que ce soit savait que tu as trouvé le deuxième Hogyoku, il ne serait pas dans ta main en ce moment même, il serait soigneusement rangé et enfermé à triple tour dans un coffre. Sans compter que ce ne serait pas moi que tu serais venu voir pour demander des explications, tu te serais tourné vers Urahara. »

Pour le coup, Ichigo avait été mouché, Aizen avait vraiment réponse à tout. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait pensé à quelque chose qui ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Kisuke. Le capitaine de la cinquième division savait forcément comment ce servir de cette chose et pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à lui demander le renseignement.

Au fond, il pouvait presque remercier Sosuke de lui avoir soufflé une alternative à sa question. Il trouverait bien un moyen détourné de lui soutirer des renseignements sans que le blond ne se doute qu'il avait trouvé le Hogyoku.

Sans un mot de plus, l'orangé fit demi-tour et se dirigea à nouveau vers les escaliers.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Kurosaki Ichigo. Le jour viendra où nous nous retrouverons sur un champ de bataille.

- A ta place, je n'y compterais pas trop. Tu as sans doute oublié que ton corps pourrira bien avant la fin de ta sentence. »

Seul un ricanement froid lui répondit. Apparemment, le brun n'avait rien perdu de sa personnalité et de son désir de vengeance. Qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui, s'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau face à face ?

Est-ce que plus de vingt ans plus tard, il serait capable de l'affronter et de le mettre en difficulté ? Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau un simple Shinigami, Aizen serait nettement moins puissant, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un génie dans son genre.

L'orangé se souvenait du regard du brun lorsqu'il avait compris que sa force surpassait la sienne. Ces grands yeux au fond violet qui s'étaient écartés sous la surprise. Cet acharnement dans ses coups d'épée qui ne réussissait pas à mettre Ichigo à terre. Cette colère qui grondait au fond de lui.

Au fond, c'était ce qui l'avait perdu. Peut-être que si Aizen avait réfléchi un peu plus longuement, il aurait gagné.

Kurosaki n'était pas infaillible, pour preuve, il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer de son Mugetsu. Alors aujourd'hui, sans son Hollow intérieur, ils étaient à peu près à armes égales. De quelle façon tournerait un combat entre eux ?

Ichigo se ravisa une fois sorti de la prison souterraine. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Jamais il n'y aurait de nouvelle bataille entre eux, jamais il ne sortirait de sa geôle. Alors à quoi bon essayer de s'imaginer un scénario qui de toute façon ne se réaliserait pas ?

C'est sur la bonne résolution de laisser Aizen où il était, que l'orangé finit par regagner son domicile, où comme d'habitude, Renji l'attendait. Il avait réussi à oublier l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, mais en aucun cas le Hogyoku n'avait quitté son esprit.

Cette question ne cessait de le hanter et désormais, il se faisait un devoir de comprendre pourquoi cette chose, si petite et pourtant si puissante semblait se lier à lui. C'était comme si ses émotions transparaissaient dans la petite boule luminescente.

Elle avait vibré de toutes ses forces quand Ichigo l'avait approchée, pour se calmer dès qu'il était entouré de ses congénères, essayant de dissimuler sa présence aux autres Shinigamis. Quand il l'avait montré à Aizen, il avait senti comme de l'appréhension, mêlée à une sourde colère.

Cette façon que le Hogyoku avait de réagir déstabilisait le capitaine de la septième division. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple objet capable d'altérer la puissance des âmes, qu'elles soient de la Soul Society ou du Hueco Mundo.

Il lui fallait des réponses.

.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo était que la nuit fut courte. Il n'avait cessé de retourner toutes sortes de questions dans sa tête. Il était resté calme, allongé sur le matelas, afin de ne pas déranger Renji dans son sommeil, néanmoins, ses yeux étaient restés ouverts une grande partie de la nuit.

La journée par contre, fut très longue pour lui. Entre les bâillements à répétition et les efforts incommensurables pour garder les yeux ouverts sur ses dossiers, Kurosaki avait eu le temps de voir les heures défiler à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique.

Mais la journée touchait heureusement à sa fin, lui laissant entrevoir ce qu'il attendait depuis la veille au soir, une entrevue avec Urahara Kisuke. Il n'avait rien préparé, n'avait même pas essayé de trouver de fausses excuses au cas où le blond lui poserait des questions qui pourraient le confondre. Son côté tête brûlée prédominait, je fonce dans le tas et je réfléchirai plus tard si besoin est.

Il arriva à destination au moment où le capitaine de la cinquième division refermait son dernier dossier de la journée. Kisuke leva un regard attendri vers son ancien élève et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Eh bien, Ichigo-kun. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans mon humble capitainerie ? »

L'orangé fit une grimace. Décidément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes à chaque fois.

« J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

- A quel propos ?

- Le Hogyoku. »

Urahara haussa un sourcil, piqué au vif par la curiosité dont Ichigo semblait faire preuve. Il savait parfaitement que ce gosse ne faisait jamais rien sans arrière pensée, que s'il voulait des renseignements sur quelque chose, il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête.

« Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que je pourrais répondre à tes questions ?

- C'est vous qui l'avez créé, non ?

- J'ai créé celui qu'Aizen a volé et que nous avons récupéré pour l'enfermer en lieu sûr. Je ne suis pas le créateur de celui que nous recherchons actuellement au Hueco Mundo. C'est bien de celui-ci que tu es venu me parler, je me trompe ?

- Mais en soi, c'est le même. Kurotsushi a dit que c'était les mêmes composants et les mêmes réactions.

- En effet, si Mayuri ne se trompe pas, et j'ai totalement confiance en ses capacités, il s'agirait d'une réplique exacte de celui que j'ai malheureusement mis au point.

- Comment est-ce qu'on s'en sert ?

- Comment ça, comment on s'en sert ? Tu as très bien vu ce que cette chose pouvait faire.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est comment est-ce qu'il peut transformer des Hollows en Arracars et des Shinigamis en Vizards ?

- Je ne sais pas Ichigo. Le seul qui ait pratiqué ces transformations était Aizen. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le Hogyoku agit sur la force de celui qui se retrouve contaminé. Ce que je ne comprends pas totalement, c'est pourquoi il choisit le côté obscur de la force, pourquoi il conduit à la Hollowmorphose des Shinigamis, alors qu'il est uniquement sensé développer les pouvoirs de la personne qui l'utilise. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre de la bouche de Kisuke. Il avait conscience de n'être absolument pas subtil, il y allait avec ses gros sabots et le blond ne serait pas dupe bien longtemps. Mais à cet instant même, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette.

« Et comment Aizen a réussi à fusionner avec ?

- En le soumettant, tout simplement.

- Vous pourriez pas être plus clair ?

- Le Hogyoku est doté d'une conscience propre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre aux yeux du monde, cette chose a une volonté. Comme une espèce d'âme emprisonnée dans une petite boule de verre. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer par quel tour de force Aizen a réussi à le dominer, mais il l'a fait. Il l'a obligé à le voir comme son maître.

- Mais pourquoi alors il a été si facile de le lui retirer ?

- Pendant votre combat, l'espace de quelques secondes, Aizen a douté. Il a senti ta force, il s'est demandé si, par le plus incroyable des hasards, tu n'étais pas devenu plus fort que lui. Le Hogyoku l'a forcément ressenti et en a profité pour inverser le processus de fusion, reprendre le contrôle qui lui avait été enlevé.

- Un peu comme moi avec mon Hollow.

- Oui, un peu comme toi avec ton Hollow. S'il sentait tes faiblesses, il en profitait pour refaire surface et prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Le Hogyoku agit de la même façon. Il a senti la faiblesse d'Aizen et a repris ses droits. Et comme il n'avait certainement aucune envie de se soumettre à la volonté de quiconque, il s'est simplement séparé de son hôte.

- Merci, Urahara-san. »

Le blond regarda Ichigo se relever et se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'orangé voulait savoir ces choses, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que toutes ces questions ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« Ichigo. Si jamais tu tombais sur le Hogyoku, fais très attention. Nous ne savons pas quelle est la conscience de celui du Hueco Mundo. »

Kurosaki s'était simplement retourné et avait fait un signe de tête à Kisuke pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il referma la porte derrière lui et prit la direction du Muken.

.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi exactement, mais Urahara avait le pressentiment qu'il ne trouverait pas Ichigo chez lui ce soir-là après leur conversation. Aussi en profita-t-il pour se rendre au domicile de l'orangé dans l'espoir d'avoir une conversation avec son amant.

Renji se démenait dans la cuisine à préparer tous les ingrédients nécessaires au repas du soir. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser que les rôles étaient bien inversés dans cette situation et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire ce qui avertit le capitaine de la troisième division de sa présence.

« Urahara taicho, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je me disais à l'instant que tu semblais être la parfaite petite ménagère alors qu'au lit tu es le mâle dominant, c'est un peu contradictoire dans mon esprit. »

Renji tiqua à la remarque de Kisuke, vexé qu'il semble le prendre pour une femme d'intérieur et émit un grognement sourd. Il n'avait même pas relevé le fait qu'il savait qui dominait l'autre au lit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Urahara taicho ?

- Je veux te parler d'Ichigo.

- Quoi Ichigo ?

- Il ne te parait pas bizarre ces derniers temps ?

- Non. »

Abarai réfléchit encore quelques instants après avoir donné sa réponse. Il y avait deux semaines de cela, il aurait certainement répondu oui. Mais depuis leur dernière altercation à Hueco Mundo tout semblait à nouveau normal entre eux.

D'ailleurs, il se montrait même plus tendre avec lui depuis quelques jours. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été si bien tous les deux remontait à plusieurs années. Du coup, il ne comprenait vraiment pas le sens de la question du blond.

« Pourquoi ?

- Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me poser un tas de questions.

- Et alors ?

- Il me demandait comment se servir du Hogyoku, comment Aizen avait été capable de fusionner avec lui, pourquoi il agissait différemment selon la personne sur laquelle il était appliqué.

- Ichigo a toujours été curieux, il a toujours aimé connaître le pourquoi du comment des choses. Comme nous sommes en ce moment en pleines recherches, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'il cherche à en savoir plus sur le Hogyoku. »

Kisuke baissa la tête et ferma un instant les yeux puis il secoua son visage de droite à gauche en ce qui semblait être un non silencieux.

« Renji, mon garçon, tu connais ton amant aussi bien que moi, du moins j'ose l'espérer. Quand il a quelque chose en tête il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Et s'il me pose des questions, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

- C'est pas faux.

- J'espère sincèrement me tromper, mais j'ai la mauvaise intuition qu'il prépare quelque chose. Et j'ai beau lui avoir demandé d'être très prudent dans le cas où ce serait lui qui trouverait le Hogyoku, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. »

Renji se gratta le menton, il semblait réfléchir, essayant de trouver le moindre petit détail dans le comportement de son amant ces derniers jours qui pourrait affirmer ou infirmer les doutes du capitaine de la cinquième division.

« Vous croyez qu'il pourrait être assez stupide pour garder le Hogyoku pour lui si jamais il le trouvait, qu'il essaierait de s'en servir à des fins personnelles ?

- Venant de Kurosaki-kun, même cela ne m'étonnerait plus. Ce que je me demande c'est dans quel but il le garderait pour lui. »

Soudain, Abarai releva la tête, une expression horrifiée sur son visage, comme si toute la lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit et que la perspective de ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que Shirosaki lui manquait.

- Shirosaki ?

- Son Hollow.

- Quoi ? Mais il fallait me prévenir !

- Parce que je savais moi qu'il se mettrait en tête de chercher le Hogyoku pour le faire revenir ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi je me serais tourné vers vous pour vous en parler ?

- Parce que je dois être le seul à toujours avoir réussi à le raisonner ! Si c'est bien pour ça qu'il veut récupérer cette chose, il faut à tout prix l'en dissuader. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Où est-il ?

- Il y a bien un endroit, mais… Il va falloir me promettre de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit à la Soul Society. »

Renji conduisit Kisuke en dehors des portes du Seireitei et ils marchaient à présent dans les rues du Rukongai. Toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient tournaient la tête dans leur direction, les scrutant avec intérêt et crainte.

En général, si deux capitaines du Gotei 13 se pressaient quelque part, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Mais les Shinigamis ne faisaient pas attention aux âmes qui les entouraient. Urahara suivait docilement le rouge qui semblait sûr de son chemin.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite prairie reculée et grâce à la pleine lune qui éclairait particulièrement bien la nuit environnante, Kisuke distingua au beau milieu de fourrés une petite cabane.

« Masquez votre reiatsu, s'il est là je ne veux pas qu'il sache que nous le cherchons. Il n'aimerait pas qu'on soit ici. »

Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement d'une petite fenêtre pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur de l'habitation de fortune. Aucune trace de Kurosaki. Par contre, le garçonnet à la crinière bleue qui était assis à même le sol, un livre dans les mains subjugua le capitaine de la cinquième division.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et quand ils furent hors de portée des oreilles de l'enfant, Urahara laissa éclater sa confusion.

« Mais c'est… C'est… Ce gosse bon dieu !

- C'est Grimmjow. Ichigo l'a retrouvé et depuis il passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Dès qu'il le peut en fait.

- Mais tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- C'est un gosse voyons ! »

Renji étira une grimace de dégoût puis leva ses yeux vers le ciel, essayant de trouver un détail qui lui aurait échappé. Ne pas avoir trouvé son amant ici le déstabilisait un peu mais il ne voulait rien montrer à Kisuke.

« Urahara taicho, je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- Et si… Et si en fait Ichigo avait déjà le Hogyoku ?

- Ne parle pas de malheur Renji !

- Mais si c'était le cas, il serait où en ce moment ? »

Le blond resta silencieux un instant puis écarquilla ses grands yeux gris, un air affolé sur le visage.

« Nom de dieu, Renji ! Le Muken ! »

.

Ichigo descendait à nouveau cet escalier, le même qu'il avait emprunté la veille. Mais cette fois son but était totalement différent.

Face à Aizen, cette vitre les séparant, les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils se jaugeaient littéralement du regard, essayant de sonder l'esprit de l'autre sans pourtant y arriver.

Au bout de longues minutes, l'orangé brisa ce silence pesant.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu soumettre le Hogyoku ?

- Tu ne comprendras jamais pourquoi. Je suis bien au-dessus de vous tous. Tous autant que vous êtes, jamais vous ne comprendrez mon but, je vous suis largement supérieur.

- Pas tant que ça étant donné que j'ai réussi à te déstabiliser, que grâce à moi le Hogyoku a pu se rebeller contre toi et inverser le processus de fusion.

- Oh. Alors comme ça tu as enfin découvert comment on se servait de cette chose ? Si ce truc s'est détaché de moi, c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le dominer complètement.

- Arrête de l'appeler une chose ! C'est un objet, mais un objet qui a une conscience et une volonté. »

Aizen ferma les yeux, secouant la tête avant d'émettre son rire grinçant qui agaçait Kurosaki au plus haut point.

« Tu es vraiment trop sentimental Kurosaki Ichigo. Ca a peut-être une conscience et une volonté propre, mais s'il fallait le comparer à quelque chose, ce serait plutôt à un animal. Un gentil petit chien qui doit obéissance et dévotion à son maître. Je suis son maître, il se soumettra.

- Tu es un être abject.

- Je suis un génie. Le jour où je sortirai d'ici, je te prouverai ce que je viens de te dire. Tu comprendras, tu verras. Je serai sans pitié, cette chose se soumettra à mon désir et je vous réduirai à néant.

- Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici Aizen ! »

Décidément, se retrouver en face de cet homme le troublait toujours autant. Il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. En d'autres circonstances, avec d'autres adversaires, Ichigo arrivait toujours à faire la part des choses, jamais avec le brun.

Son cœur cognait plus fort dans sa poitrine et il sentait ses mains devenir moites à tous les coups. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était en position de force.

L'orangé du faire un gros effort pour obliger son esprit à reprendre des forces et à ne pas trembler en face de l'homme qu'il avait pourtant vaincu. Une seule chose était capable de lui rendre sa supériorité.

Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son Shihakusho et en sortit la petite sphère incandescente, la présentant à la vue de Sosuke. A nouveau, aussitôt qu'il fut entré en contact avec les doigts de Kurosaki, le Hogyoku se mit à vibrer.

En premier lieu, l'orangé sentait la haine se dégager du joyau. Avant de laisser place à une chaleur incroyable qui lui brûla presque la main mais qui n'avait rien d'agressive. C'était comme s'il comprenait Ichigo, que par cette chaleur il lui envoyait des ondes positives, le rassurait et le mettait sur un piédestal.

« Tu vois Aizen, quand je t'entends parler du Hogyoku, je me dis que tu l'as très mal compris et je constate aujourd'hui que de cette manière votre fusion était réellement vouée à l'échec. Même si je ne t'avais pas battu, tôt ou tard, il t'aurait rejeté.

- Tu es tellement naïf Kurosaki Ichigo. J'aurais presque pitié de toi.

- Au contraire Aizen, je suis peut-être le seul à le comprendre. A ton avis, que se passerait-il si je l'appliquais contre ma poitrine, lui offrant totalement mon âme ?

- Tu es bien trop faible pour y survivre. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu serais sauvé par Urahara qui te donnerait la chance de vivre une vie de fugitif au milieu de ces déchets qui se nomment Vizards.

- Il viendra un jour où tu regretteras tes paroles Aizen. Laisse-moi te montrer là où tu as échoué. »

Sa phrase terminée, il serra le Hogyoku dans sa main et respira un grand coup avant de le diriger vers son torse. Il n'avait pas terminé son geste que des bruits de pas précipités se dirigeaient vers lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Kisuke et Renji courir dans sa direction, probablement pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Mais il était trop tard. L'orangé était bien déterminé à retrouver tout ce qui lui avait manqué depuis qu'il était mort. Le moment où la boule entra en contact avec la peau de son torse fut le plus douloureux qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie.

C'était comme si tout son être se déchirait en petit morceaux pour être brûlés dans un feu de forêt. Pourtant, il s'évertuait à ne pas hurler, il fermait les yeux et serrait les dents pour ne pas émettre le moindre son. Sa respiration se faisait plus lourde et plus saccadée pour pallier à la douleur.

« Ichigo, non ! »

La voix de Renji fut le dernier son qu'il entendit et la main de son amant lui serrant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise, la dernière sensation qu'il eut. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, j'avais vraiment envie de poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt, mais ce sont les aléas de la vie.**

**Note 2 : J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances et de votre attente.**

**Note 3 : Encore 30 reviews pour atteindre les 200, si vous gardez le rythme, je suis sûre que l'on peut y arriver. Merci à vous !**

**Note****4 :****A****bientôt.**


	35. Chapitre 34

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : Je décline toute responsabilité quant au contenu de ce chapitre. C'est pas moi, c'est le script ! Euh… C'est moi qui ai écrit le script… Et merde. Ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi.

Réponse à Crokante : Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier le chapitre 33 et c'est pour me faire pardonner que le 34 arrive si vite. Par contre, tu seras peut-être un peu déçue de voir que Shirosaki ne fera pas de réelle apparition ici, j'espère quand même que tu seras satisfaite. Ma première review-poème, je suis toute émue XD

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : Non je ne veux pas mourir ! Enfin quoique… Mais si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la suite… Alors range ton katana avant de lire ce chapitre, parce que tu auras encore de probables grosses envies de meurtre à mon égard. Et oui, la politesse peut faire des miracles. Après avoir attendu plus d'une semaine, je poste le chapitre 34 en même pas deux jours. ^^

Réponse à Itachihaku : Tout va bien se passer… Euh non, j'ai pas besoin d'auto persuasion moi, je sais déjà comment ça va se finir et je sais que vous allez tous m'en vouloir… *souffle un grand coup et se prépare à une horde de fans armés de fourches et de pieux* Désolée, Shiro ne sera pas vraiment présent ici.

Réponse à Ninie-san : Les choses accélèrent en effet. Tout va aller plus ou moins vite maintenant vu qu'on approche de la fin. Arg, ça fait tout drôle de le dire… Le deuxième Hogyoku a un point de vue assez surprenant on va dire, mais ce n'est pas trop dans le mauvais sens, je te laisse découvrir. Et tu peux respirer, le chapitre 34 est là !

.

Chapitre 34

.

Ichigo reprenait lentement conscience de son corps. Il sentait ses membres engourdis et n'osait même pas bouger ses bras ou ses jambes de peur de devoir faire face à une douleur lancinante, pourtant il rêvait de pouvoir changer de position.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, il était allongé, son dos en contact avec ce qui semblait être un matelas moelleux et douillet. Etait-il chez lui ? Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien à part son entrevue avec Aizen et le contact des doigts de Renji sur son poignet. Un seul moyen de savoir où il était, ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de lui.

Il souleva péniblement ses paupières et ses pupilles mirent un temps incroyablement long jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer quelque chose. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette penchée au dessus de lui qu'il reçut un coup sur le front.

« Aïe ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? »

Devant lui, Urahara le regardait d'un air sévère, un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il connaissait son visage moqueur, songeur et en de rares occasions il avait même réussi à voir le Kisuke sérieux. Mais sévère ou en colère jamais et cela lui fit peur.

Ce qu'il venait de sentir était l'éventail du blond qui venant de s'abattre impitoyablement sur son front, comme une sorte de réprimande. Il essaya de porter la main sur le haut de son visage afin de le frotter pour faire passer la sensation désagréable mais son bras avait à peine fait quelques centimètres qu'il fut stoppé dans son élan.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la douleur qui l'avait empêché de bouger son membre engourdi. Décontenancé il tourna la tête pour vérifier ce qui lui semblait pourtant impossible venant de son mentor.

Il était littéralement ligoté au lit. Ses bras étaient entravés dans des bracelets de cuir qui eux-mêmes étaient enchainés entre eux et solidement retenus par les barreaux de la tête du lit. Décidément, il ne comprenait strictement rien.

Selon toute vraisemblance, il se trouvait chez Kisuke car l'environnement autour de lui n'était absolument pas familier. Maintenant la question était de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas chez lui et surtout, surtout pourquoi il se retrouvait attaché comme un vulgaire patient d'un mauvais hôpital psychiatrique.

Ses yeux ambres cherchèrent ceux d'Urahara dans l'espoir que son simple regard puisse poser toutes les questions que son esprit n'arrivait pas à formuler.

« Ichigo mon garçon, je crois que tu ne comprends même pas à quel point je dois me contenir pour ne pas te sauter à la gorge et t'étrangler de mes propres mains, quel genre d'effort je dois faire pour ne pas te hurler dessus et garder un ton de voix calme et posé.

- Je suis désolé Urahara-san, mais je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le blond s'approcha des chaines qui liaient les poignets de l'orangé et libéra les bracelets sans pour autant les lui enlever. Puis il se releva et alla se poster contre le mur du fond, laissant suffisamment de distance entre lui et Kurosaki pour ne pas être trop tenté de le secouer une bonne fois pour toute.

De toute façon ce qu'il allait devoir lui annoncer lui ferait bien assez de mal comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter une couche supplémentaire.

« Bon dieu Ichigo, peux-tu seulement me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Pourquoi tu as ramené cette chose à la Soul Society sans prévenir personne ? Et pourquoi, bordel, tu as décidé de t'en servir sur toi-même ? »

L'orangé baissa les yeux, il comprenait parfaitement qu'en faisant cela il avait fait une bêtise. Mais rien n'était insurmontable, non ? Et puis vu qu'il était capable de raisonner plus ou moins normalement cela voulait dire que de toute façon son expérience avait échoué.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je voulais simplement prouver à Aizen qu'il avait tort. Et puis le Hogyoku réagissait tellement fort en ma présence que j'ai cru qu'il m'attendait. Mais il faut croire que je me suis complètement trompé.

- Complètement trompé ? Regarde tes poignets mon garçon. »

Kurosaki fixait ses mains mais il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait y chercher. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire Urahara. En même temps, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ces bracelets sont ici pour contenir ton reiatsu. Pour que personne ne puisse te retrouver jusqu'à ce que tu ais appris à le maitriser. Et surtout pour mettre un frein à ta Hollowmorphose. Tes mains et tes pieds sont redevenus normaux, la fourrure autour de tes poignets a disparu et ton masque n'a pas eu le temps de se former. Malheureusement, tes cheveux ont eu le temps de pousser et le Hogyoku est toujours ancré dans ta poitrine. »

Avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Ichigo dirigea l'une de ses mains vers sa nuque et avisa la longueur de ses cheveux. Sa crinière lui tombait maintenant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Son autre main se posa sur son torse pour remarquer qu'effectivement, le joyau avait fusionné avec son corps.

« Si je t'enlève ces bracelets maintenant, tu continueras ta transformation pour finir en Vasto Lorde. Il va falloir réapprendre à dominer ton Hollow. Si lors de notre entrevue hier soir, avant que tu ne partes de mon bureau, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu fasses bien attention si jamais tu trouvais le Hogyoku, ce n'était pas sans raison. »

Le blond fit une courte pause. Voir l'orangé dans un tel état de confusion lui faisait mal au cœur, pourtant il fallait qu'il continue son récit. Qu'il lui explique tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire et surtout les catastrophes qu'il a involontairement provoqué en agissant de la sorte.

« Comme je le craignais, le Hogyoku du Hueco Mundo avait été façonné de manière à être totalement identique au premier. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il possédait une volonté propre. Cette chose a été soumise par Aizen contre son gré et probablement maltraité dans son égo. Tu as affronté et prouvé ta supériorité à Aizen. Le Hogyoku l'a forcément ressenti. J'ai bien peur que maintenant il te reconnaisse comme celui qui détient le pouvoir.

- Vous pourriez pas être plus clair ?

- Quand tu l'as trouvé, est-ce qu'il dégageait une force spirituelle particulière ?

- Oui. C'était comme s'il m'appelait, comme s'il voulait que je le trouve et que je le possède. Bizarrement, à chaque fois que je me trouvais en présence d'autres personnes, il se taisait, comme s'il sentait que j'avais peur qu'on découvre que je l'avais trouvé.

-Tu as répondu toi-même à ta question mon garçon. Le Hogyoku t'obéit. Il pensait qu'Aizen était le plus fort. Tu as vaincu Aizen. C'est donc toi le plus fort. Il te voit comme celui qui peut le posséder et en tirer le plus de profit.

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai soumis le Hogyoku ?

- Non. Il s'est soumis à toi de son propre chef. Et à mon humble avis cette situation est irréversible. C'est pourquoi tu as ces bracelets et que tu t'entraineras en vue de limiter le plus gros des dégâts. »

Penaud, Ichigo leva des yeux implorants vers Kisuke pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Il comprenait enfin à quel point il avait pu être déraisonnable. Le pire serait certainement la réaction de Renji. Enfin, s'il le revoyait un jour, parce que vu ce qui était arrivé, il doutait légèrement des capacités du capitaine de son cœur à pouvoir lui pardonner.

« Au fait, on est chez vous ?

- Oui et non. Je t'ai emmené à mon ancien magasin. Tu comprends bien que tu ne pouvais pas rester à la Soul Society. Pas dans cet état. Et je suis navré de te le dire, mais tu n'y retourneras jamais. »

Jamais. Ce mot raisonna comme un glas qui lui annonçait une sentence de mort. Effectivement, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à toutes les conséquences de son acte. Le blond l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, mais maintenant il n'avait plus sa place parmi les Shinigamis. Il était devenu un Vizard, comme Shinji, Kensei et les autres.

Sans compter que son petit tour de magie du je-fusionne-avec-le-Hogyoku ferait certainement couler le venin de la langue de Toshiro.

Bête, il avait été bête. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête, une lubie qui lui avait traversé l'esprit sans penser aux conséquences et aux gens qu'il aurait pu blesser. Urahara qui l'avait toujours soutenu, son père qui avait toujours été fier de lui même s'il ne le montrait pas, Renji qui l'aimait aveuglément.

« Le fait que tu sois condamné à devenir un Vizard n'est pas le plus grave, Ichigo. Depuis la guerre d'hiver, le Seireitei a levé toutes les charges qui pesaient sur Shinji et ses compagnons, j'ai même été réhabilité dans mes fonctions de capitaine alors que j'ai été accusé de haute trahison, c'est pout dire. Non, il y a bien pire que cela et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à t'amener ici et à te cacher. Parce que malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire, je t'aime bien mon garçon et je n'aurais pas le cœur à les laisser t'exécuter.

- M'exécuter ? »

Kisuke se racla la gorge, comme s'il voulait se donner de la force pour prononcer les mots qui suivraient. En fait, ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était retarder l'échéance de la mauvaise nouvelle. Ou plutôt des mauvaises nouvelles.

« Kurosaki-kun, tu penses bien que si Rukia a été condamnée à mort pour t'avoir transmis ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, ton acte et ce qui en a découlé ne te laissera aucune chance. Tu as délibérément utilisé le Hogyoku sur ta personne.

- Mais vous venez de dire qu'être un Vizard n'était plus un obstacle aujourd'hui.

- Non, ce n'est plus un obstacle, ce qui en est un est d'avoir prémédité ton acte. Et comme je te l'ai dit, les conséquences de tout ça ne font qu'enfoncer le clou. Ni ton père, ni moi-même, ni le Soutaicho en personne ne pourra te sauver d'une mise à mort.

- Mais quelles conséquences à la fin ? Est-ce que vous pourriez pas être plus clair quand vous parlez ? »

Ichigo commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Visiblement sa boulette était bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé, son appréhension grandissait, sa gorge se resserrait et son estomac se nouait sous la peur. Quoi que ce puisse être, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'irréversible.

« Lors du début de ta transformation en Vasto Lorde, tu as dégagé tellement de reiatsu que les vitres du Muken se sont brisées. Je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire qu'Aizen a profité du fait que Renji et moi essayions de te canaliser pour se faire la belle.

- Aizen… »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre. Il n'avait pas libéré Aizen, il ne l'avait pas aidé à s'enfuir. Oh oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute maintenant qu'il serait mis à mort.

Le plus grand traitre de l'histoire de la Soul Society et il lui avait permis de s'échapper. Contre sa volonté, à l'insu de son plein gré, mais le résultat était le même, cette brute sanguinaire et mégalomane était en liberté.

« Où est-il ?

- Lui seul le sait. Mais une chose est sûre mon garçon. Le jour où il se sentira prêt, il viendra te retrouver et demandera sa revanche. Il te pourchassera jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son duel. Et cette fois, il ne terminera pas sans la mort de l'un d'entre vous.

- C'est pour ça alors que vous m'avez mis ces bracelets. Pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas.

- Pas exactement. Mon souci n'est pas qu'Aizen ne puisse pas mettre la main sur toi. Je ne veux pas que les Shinigamis posent la main sur toi. Ichigo, s'ils te retrouvent tu n'auras même pas de procès.

- Mais s'ils ne savent pas que c'est de ma faute, comment…

- Ne les prends pas pour plus bêtes qu'ils ne sont. Ils s'apercevront bien vite de ta disparition ainsi que de celle d'Aizen, ils ne mettront pas longtemps avant de rapprocher les deux faits et Hitsugaya en profitera pour organiser une chasse aux sorcières. »

Là c'était définitivement certain, Renji ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais plus que tout maintenant, ce dont il avait besoin était de pouvoir se retrouver face à son amant. Et même si c'était peine perdue, il se jetterait à ses genoux pour implorer sa pitié.

Même s'il le rejetait, il fallait au moins qu'il sache qu'il demandait pardon. Il fallait qu'il lui dise rien qu'une fois qu'il l'aimait. Il avait tellement cherché à échapper à ces trois petits mots qu'il s'en voulait terriblement aujourd'hui.

Ce ne serait certainement pas ce qui le ferait revenir vers lui, mais au moins, le capitaine de la troisième division saurait les sentiments que l'orangé pouvait lui porter.

« Urahara-san. Je… Je vous demande pardon. S'il-vous-plaît, allez chercher Renji. S'il ne veut pas, forcez-le à venir. Il faut que… Il faut que je lui dise que je suis désolé et que je l'aime. »

Le blond baissa les yeux et inspira profondément. Quand son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Kurosaki, il ne put empêcher une larme de se former au coin de ses yeux.

« Ton Hollow a pris le contrôle de ton corps l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, mais ça a suffit pour tout bouleverser. Tu n'étais plus maitre de rien, ni de tes pensées ni de tes gestes. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu t'en voudras déjà bien assez.

- Mais est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de tourner autour du pot à la fin ? Dites-le moi que Renji ne veut plus de moi ! Je le sais ! Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'il m'écoute !

- Ichigo… Renji est… »

L'orangé était presque sur le point de crucifier Urahara sur place tellement il le faisait languir. Mais bon dieu, qu'il le dise une bonne fois pour toute sans prendre de gants ni de pincettes, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre à propos d'Aizen, il serait capable d'endurer la haine de son amant.

« Si vous ne parlez pas tout de suite…

- Renji est… Tu l'as tué. »

Réflexion faite, il n'était pas capable d'endurer ça. Laisser Aizen dans la nature n'était rien en comparaison de ça. A côté, Aizen aurait bien pu faire la danse des canards sur la musique du Lac des Cygnes en tutu rose bonbon qu'il ne lui prêterait même pas attention.

« Urahara-san, sortez. »

Il avait parlé le plus doucement possible d'un ton froid, sans émotion et si bas que le blond avait du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Plutôt que de lui obéir, il avança de quelques pas. Il voulait prendre ce jeune homme qu'il considérait presque comme un fils dans ses bras. Ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant, ce n'était pas la solitude, il avait besoin d'une présence, d'un réconfort. De bras accueillants qui lui prouveraient qu'il n'était pas haï de tous.

« Urahara-san, si vous ne sortez pas d'ici maintenant, je me verrai contraint d'ôter mes bracelets pour vous obliger à franchir cette porte. »

Constatant le sérieux de sa menace, Kisuke stoppa son avancée et fit demi-tour. Pourquoi tout tournait toujours aussi mal ? Au moment de l'arrestation d'Aizen, il avait cru que tout rentrerait définitivement dans l'ordre. Et maintenant, il se voyait contraint d'abandonner son élève à son chagrin.

Avant de sortir de la chambre dans laquelle il l'avait installé, il se retourna pour le voir une dernière fois. L'orangé était assis sur son matelas, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'est qu'il ne voyait pas la plus petite once de tristesse sur son visage.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kurosaki-kun.

- Allez-vous-en. »

Au loin, Ichigo pouvait entendre le shoji s'ouvrir et se refermer, lui prouvant qu'il était enfin seul. Maintenant, il arriverait peut-être à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il cherche, qu'il se creuse la cervelle, qu'il arrive à se rappeler ce qui était arrivé.

Mais rien. Le néant le plus total avait pris place dans son cerveau. Il avait beau tourner ses derniers souvenirs dans tous les sens, aucune image de ce qui s'était passé après avoir apposé le Hogyoku sur sa poitrine ne voulait se rappeler à sa mémoire.

Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus cette voix raisonnait dans ses oreilles. Tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Si le Hogyoku lui était dévoué, il aurait du sentir la force des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Urahara avait parlé d'une grande décharge de reiatsu. Est-ce que c'était seulement un dommage collatéral ? Non. Renji n'aurait pas succombé à un trop plein d'énergie spirituelle. Alors c'est qu'il a vraiment du le tuer de ses propres mains.

Non ! Non, il ne l'avait pas tué. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était Shirosaki le coupable ! Pourtant, de son vivant, son double albinos l'avait bien prévenu, qu'il profiterait de la moindre faiblesse pour reprendre possession de son corps.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Il avait froidement abattu Renji pour pouvoir l'affaiblir ? Il ne croyait tout de même pas que cela suffirait à le stopper ? Il était Kurosaki Ichigo et jamais il ne laisserait un Hollow diriger son corps et son esprit.

Et pour éviter tout autre incident de ce genre à l'avenir, il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen. Reprendre le même entrainement que lorsqu'il était encore vivant. Dominer Shirosaki, le vaincre, le soumettre.

Alors qu'il était en train de se lever pour mettre à profit ses bonnes résolutions, une indicible chaleur se fit sentir au niveau de sa poitrine. Le Hogyoku semblait brûler, le ravageant de l'intérieur.

Et cette chaleur qui s'insinuait doucement en lui ne portait qu'un seul et unique nom. Abarai Renji. Comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus, il se laissa retomber sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi tout était noir ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ? La température élevée qui régnait dans son torse se propageait maintenant à ses joues.

Tentant de les rafraichir en posant ses doigts froids dessus, il se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu.

« Pleure maitre, il n'y a que ça qui puisse t'apaiser pour le moment. »

Cette voix. Il n'avait plus entendu de voix depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs de Vizards. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la voix de Shirosaki. Et comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, le Hogyoku lui envoya une douce ondée réconfortante.

Alors Urahara avait dit vrai ? Il le considérait vraiment comme son maitre ? De sa propre initiative ?

« Tu ne peux pas te souvenir parce que pour le moment cela te ferait trop souffrir. Un jour, quand tu seras prêt, je te montrerai ce qui est arrivé. Pour le moment, ne ferme pas ton cœur. Laisse parler ton chagrin. »

Du chagrin… Est-ce qu'il en avait seulement ? Il avait pleuré en réalisant qu'il ne reverra plus Renji. Alors oui, il devait bien avoir une petite part de chagrin au fond de lui. Mais pour le moment la seule chose qu'il arrivait à réellement ressentir était un profond dégoût de lui-même.

Cette main qu'il regardait à cet instant précis, sa main qui avait si souvent caressé le corps de son amant, qui s'était tant de fois évertuée à lui procurer du plaisir. De cette main, il avait mis fin à sa relation de la manière la plus abjecte qui soit.

Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder en face après ça ? Comment pourrait-il supporter de vivre avec un tel fardeau sur ses épaules ? Renji qui avait tout supporté de lui, qui lui avait tant de fois prouvé à quel point il pouvait l'aimer.

Qu'avait-il bien pu penser au moment où il s'était retourné contre lui ? Quelle a été sa dernière pensée avant de s'éteindre à jamais ? Mon dieu, il devait le détester !

Et rien que cette idée, rien que cette hypothèse que son amant ait pu quitter ce monde en ayant une mauvaise image de lui le vrilla de part en part. Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes flanchèrent sous son poids et il se retrouva une fois de plus à genoux en implorant Renji.

A la différence près que cette fois, il n'était pas là pour lui pardonner, pour lui adresser son grand sourire rassurant et le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il n'y aurait pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller, il n'y en aurait jamais plus.

A bout de forces et à bout de nerfs, Ichigo sombra dans une semi inconscience entrecoupée de longues plaintes déchirantes.

.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, luttant désespérément contre ce mal de crane qui lui rongeait les tempes. Dire qu'il était simplement perdu serait un doux euphémisme. Il était anéanti.

Et il savait que dans des moments comme celui-ci, rester seul serait la pire des erreurs. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mis Urahara la porte, il avait tant besoin d'une présence. Non pas parce qu'il se sentait seul, mais plutôt pour lui rappeler sa faute, pour enfoncer le clou encore plus profondément dans son cœur.

Voir des personnes vivre une vie normale lui rappellerait que lui n'aurait plus jamais ce semblant de bienêtre et c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Se culpabiliser encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse digérer la mort de Renji.

Il n'avait pas oublié son envie de combattre son Hollow, il voulait punir Shirosaki et s'il fallait en arriver là, il s'arracherait lui-même le Hogyoku de la poitrine. Il devait s'entrainer, devenir plus fort, retrouver le Mugetsu et l'élever à un point qui ne lui coûterait pas ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'aider. Heureusement pour lui, cette personne était également à Karakura et la trouver ne serait pas bien compliqué. Il dénicha de quoi attacher ses longs cheveux à la base de sa nuque et prit la direction d'un endroit bien connu.

Rien n'avait changé là bas. Même lorsqu'il était encore humain, les choses étaient à la même place. Il soufflait un grand coup avant de pousser une porte derrière laquelle il trouverait celui qui pouvait le sauver. Au fond, il appréhendait réellement de le revoir.

A peine avait-il fait un pas en avant qu'un grand coup s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne, le faisant tomber à genoux. Et cette voix qui grondait derrière lui, cette voix qu'il connaissait par cœur, qui le faisait sourire malgré les reproches qui en sortaient.

« Imbécile ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête, gamin ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Non, rien n'avait changé ici et en un quart de seconde, il sut que tout pourrait certainement s'arranger.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Comment ça j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'il y aurait encore des death characters ? Oops, désolée… Bah euh… Gomenasai ! Au fait, c'est pas fini -_-'**

**Note 2 : Allez, je vais un peu remonter le moral des troupes, si tout se déroule selon mon plan, le lemon sera dans le prochain chapitre… Alors mesdemoiselles (et messieurs, je sais qu'il y en a quelques uns qui se cachent) à votre imagination, le concours se terminera avec la publication du chapitre 35 !**

**Note 3 : 176 reviews… Ca progresse ! Malheureusement, j'ai peur de ne pas atteindre la barre des 200 avant le dernier chapitre… Allez les petits timides qui n'ont pas encore laissé leur trace, n'ayez pas peur, aidez-moi ^^**

**Note 4 : A tout bientôt !**


	36. Chapitre 35

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : Bah si j'ai dit que le chapitre précédent clôturait le concours du lemon, c'est que le citron se trouve un peu plus bas ^^ Profitez-en un maximum, c'est le dernier lemon de cette fic ! Y_Y

Réponse à Ninie-san : J'aime aussi le new Ichi… Il est tellement plus sexy avec ses cheveux longs… J'en bave toute seule ^^ Pour ce qu'il en est du petit Grimmy, c'est vrai qu'Ichigo n'y a pas vraiment pensé (surtout parce que l'auteure n'y a pas pensé…) mais bon, en même temps, il a tué son amant, on peut le pardonner de ne pas avoir la tête à ça.

Réponse à Bellya : Bah tu sais déjà tout, je t'ai répondu par mail :P

Réponse à Itachihaku : Non y'a pas Shiro… Et il est pas ici non plus… Bah euh, y'aura pas d'apocalypse, mais y'aura encore deux morts… C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, j'ai vraiment pas été gentille avec mes bishos sur ce coup ^^ Par contre toi je te trouve un peu sadique avec ce pauvre Renji, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse se réjouir autant de sa mort -_-' Au fait c'est comment à l'hôpital ? XD

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : Non tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu devras répondre de tes actes face à celles qui n'auront pas la fin de l'histoire XD Je sais que Renji est trop sexy, je bave rien qu'en fermant les yeux en voyant ses beaux cheveux flotter au vent et… Hem, je m'égare ^^' Bon, même s'il est plus là, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

Réponse à Crokante : Mon sadisme dépasse toutes les limites du raisonnable dans cette fiction, je l'avoue, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher :P Sans rentrer dans les détails, ton inspiration n'est vraiment pas mauvaise, mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse lire et être heureuse :D Et oui, j'arrive vraiment près de mon but et je crois que je pourrais jamais assez vous remercier !

.

Chapitre 35

.

Ichigo voulut se redresser et se remettre sur ses jambes pour faire face à celui qui venait de le faire tomber à terre. Mais peine perdue, celui-ci avait posé son pied sur son dos à la manière d'un chasseur qui fait le fier pour la photo avec son gibier.

« Imbécile, abruti, dégénéré, connard, triple buse ! »

Et comme pour appuyer le point de vue qu'il venait d'émettre, une tong volante vint s'écraser sur le nez de Kurosaki.

Son sourire s'élargit plus encore et une fois remis de ses émotions et surtout des coups qu'il venait de recevoir, l'orangé se redressa sur ses genoux avant de déplier ses jambes et de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de venir serrer cet homme dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Shinji. »

Les bras lui en tombèrent. Comment pouvait-il continuer à rester sévère si le rouquin venait l'étreindre comme ça ? Quand il l'avait aperçu, il n'en avait d'abord pas cru ses yeux. Presque quinze ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus croisés et le gamin avait drôlement changé.

Ses longs cheveux roux flottaient dans la brise, l'entourant d'une auréole qu'on aurait dite de feu dans la lumière du soleil éclatant. Mais le plus étrange était qu'aucun reiatsu n'émanait de sa personne.

D'abord surpris, il s'était approché en douce pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son Ichigo. Pas de doute possible. Puis il comprit le pourquoi de son absence d'énergie spirituelle. Les bracelets qu'il portait aux poignets, made in Urahara, il les avait portés lui aussi.

Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour Ichigo de repasser du côté Vizard et c'était d'utiliser le Hogyoku. Sachant pertinemment qu'aucun Shinigami serait assez fou pour tenter ce genre d'expérience, pas même ce cinglé de Kurotsushi, et qu'Aizen était enfermé dans les tréfonds du Seireitei, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Que ce crétin avait fait ça tout seul comme un grand.

Il avait voulu le rouer de coups, lui faire mordre la poussière, le mettre à terre et lui faire ravaler son envie de vouloir jouer les scientifiques en herbe. Mais là, il venait de le déstabiliser d'un seul geste et de quelques petits mots.

Avec une force de volonté incroyable, il réussit à se défaire des bras de Kurosaki et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, gamin ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

- Une connerie ? Non mais franchement, y'a que toi pour faire des trucs aussi cons ! Franchement, je devrais te faire bouffer la perruque de Mashiro !

- Ta gueule Hiyori !

- J'ai pas de perruque petite peste !

- C'est qui la peste ?

- Oh ! Tout le monde la ferme ! »

La voix grave de Kensei résonna dans tout le sous-sol qui abritait le terrain d'entrainement des Vizards. Shinji ne put que lui être reconnaissant de son intervention, encore quelques secondes et tout aurait à nouveau dégénéré en bataille non rangée et puérile.

Le blond attrapa la main d'Ichigo et le traina un peu à l'écart de tout ce joyeux bordel.

« Allez viens, on va parler de tout ça en privé. »

Il conduisit Ichigo à l'étage, ou plutôt au rez-de-chaussée, pour l'amener dans une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore vue jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, il en avait passé du temps chez cette bande de malades, mais jamais encore il n'était entré dans ce qui leur servait de dortoir.

L'orangé prit place sur l'un des futons, attendant que Hirako se place en face de lui. Il voyait bien la confusion dans son regard, l'incompréhension et surtout les reproches qui luisaient au fond de ses prunelles.

« Tes cheveux, tu les as laissé pousser ou c'est à cause de ta Hollowmorphose ?

- C'est le Hogyoku. Urahara n'est pas arrivé à temps pour qu'ils reprennent leur longueur normale. Mais bon, ça c'est pas bien grave, je me suis pas encore regardé dans une glace mais ça doit pas être moche, si ? »

Il vit le Vizard déglutir, comme s'il voulait ravaler profondément la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Si tes cheveux ne sont pas tombés c'est que ça devait être à un stade très avancé, tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir plus de séquelles. On va faire ça progressivement, d'abord tu plongeras dans ton monde intérieur et ensuite on reprendra l'entrainement pour que tu soumettes ton Hollow.

- Il faudra que j'enlève mes bracelets ?

- Pour te battre oui.

- Alors ça va peut-être poser un petit problème.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ben, Urahara m'a dit que si je les enlevais, ma Hollowmorphose reprendra son cours.

- Ichigo, t'as fait quoi avec le Hogyoku ? »

Kurosaki baissa les yeux, sentant immédiatement les reproches qui ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir. Certainement même se prendrait-il des coups, il devait s'y attendre.

Les mots ne suffisant certainement pas à se faire bien comprendre, l'orangé prit le parti de ne pas ouvrir la bouche et de simplement ouvrir légèrement son shihakusho afin de montrer l'objet qui trônait fièrement sur sa poitrine.

« Non mais t'es vraiment pas bien ma parole ! Tu as l'intention de tourner un film dans lequel tu tiens le rôle d'Aizen ? Ca tourne vraiment pas rond dans ta caboche ! Tu as soumis le Hogyoku ?

- Non. Il s'est volontairement soumis à moi.

- Tu… Hein ? »

Les yeux de Shinji devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Il fallait qu'il reprenne l'histoire depuis le début, parce que là, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, voire même deux ou trois.

Calmement, Ichigo lui présenta tous les faits. Il ne l'avait pas interrompu, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de hocher ou de secouer la tête par moments. L'explication tenait la route, mais il n'en revenait toujours pas que cette chose puisse délibérément le prendre pour son maitre.

« Mais bon sang, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait cette connerie ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je te l'ai dit, j'étais à Hueco Mundo, je l'ai entendu et puis voilà, j'ai pas réfléchi.

- T'as pas réfléchi ? C'était quoi l'idée principale ? Epater Grimmjow en devenant un Hollow toi aussi ? »

L'orangé baissa les yeux. Son cœur venait de se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. C'était vrai que Shinji n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

- Grimmjow est mort il y a environ quatorze ans.

- Merde. Ouais, j'ai dit une connerie. On va passer à autre chose. T'étais seul quand tu as fusionné avec ça ? Quelqu'un est au courant ?

- A part Urahara et Aizen, personne.

- Aizen ?

- Oui. Je l'ai fait en sa présence, un peu comme pour le défier.

- Gamin !

- Oh tu peux parler toi, vous arrêtez pas de vous taper dessus avec Hiyori.

- Bon ça va. Urahara est de notre côté, il ne dira rien. Et Aizen est enfermé au Muken, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes.

- Euh…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

- Disons que… Quand mon reiatsu a explosé, ça a fait péter le Muken… Aizen s'est échappé. »

Pour simple réponse, il prit une claque derrière la tête. Mais à quoi il avait pensé ce gamin ? Si ça n'avait pas été Ichigo, il y avait fort à parier qu'il lui aurait fait avaler toutes ses dents. Tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits étaient maintenant réduits à néant.

« Je te préviens que tu auras intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles dans ton entrainement, parce que malgré toute l'estime que je peux avoir pour toi, sur ce coup là, tu te débrouilleras tout seul. Il est hors de question que je recroise Aizen de mon vivant ! Bon. C'est tout ou tu as encore d'autres catastrophes à m'annoncer ? »

Ichigo se racla la gorge. Il avait bien réussi à imprimer dans son cerveau qu'il avait éliminé Renji, mais le dire à voix haute à quelqu'un était une toute autre histoire.

« Quand mon Hollow a pris le dessus, j'ai tué Renji.

- Tu as quoi ? Attends, non, me dis surtout pas que tu as tué un capitaine du Gotei 13 ! C'est une plaisanterie là, c'est ça ?

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aurais préféré. »

Silencieusement, une larme glissa le long de la joue de l'orangé, laissant Shinji complètement déboussolé.

« Tu as tué l'un de tes plus anciens amis ?

- Il était bien plus qu'un ami. Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué ! »

Un nœud serra la gorge du blond. Mais pour l'instant, il ne s'attarderait pas sur la révélation de la relation d'Ichigo avec celui qui était maintenant l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. Ce qui importait le plus en ce moment était l'entrainement du rouquin.

« Prépare-toi gamin, tu as une masse énorme de boulot qui t'attends à partir de demain. Alors je te conseille de te reposer dès maintenant. Et mets-toi bien en tête que ce ne sera pas une sinécure, cette fois on ne t'attaquera pas chacun notre tour en face à face, tu auras plusieurs Vizards sur le dos.

- Ca te dérange si je passe la nuit ailleurs qu'ici ?

- Et tu veux aller où ?

- A la clinique Kurosaki. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle était fermée pour le moment, mes sœurs sont en vacances. Je serai seul là-bas. J'arriverai mieux à me concentrer qu'au milieu de votre bande de sauvages.

- Hem. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance à cent pour cent, alors je vais t'accompagner, au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu ne te feras pas la malle en cours de route.

- Comme tu veux. »

Hirako se releva et suivit l'orangé tout le long du trajet. Il avait menti, il faisait entièrement confiance à Ichigo, il savait que le gamin tenait toujours sa parole. Ce n'était qu'une lamentable excuse pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui.

Mine de rien, cet imbécile lui avait manqué. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte après tout ce temps passé loin de lui. Les années qui s'étaient écoulées avaient finalement amené Kurosaki dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il ne sollicitait presque plus.

Mais là, le revoir, ça avait tout réveillé. Et s'il devait user de subterfuges pour pouvoir rester avec lui, il en userait et abuserait. Il n'obtiendrait certainement pas ce qu'il espérait plus que tout, mais il se faisait à l'idée que ce serait mieux que rien.

.

Debout à l'entrée de la pièce qui avait autrefois été la chambre d'adolescent d'Ichigo, qui n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années, Shinji le regardait fouiller dans ses vieux souvenirs.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus revu tout ça. C'est un peu comme si je me retrouvais dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. »

Le blond souriait de le voir ainsi. Avec tous les récents événements, il avait bien besoin de trouver un moyen de se détendre. Et apparemment, retrouver toutes ces babioles lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

L'orangé tira de son placard une vieille boîte à chaussure dans laquelle s'entassait tout un tas d'objets en tous genres. Au milieu de tout ce fatras, le blond pu distinguer la pochette d'un CD.

Le doigt de Kurosaki s'attarda sur le morceau de plastique, comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux que cette pièce pouvait contenir.

« J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là. Attends Shinji, je vais te faire écouter quelque chose. »

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, Ichigo se dirigea vers la chaine hi-fi et y inséra le disque, choisissant un morceau en particulier. Dès les premières notes, le visage de l'orangé se peignit d'un sourire triste.

« Quand j'étais encore vivant, j'adorais cette chanson sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter. Maintenant, elle prend tout son sens. C'est comme si Grimmjow me parlait. » **[1]**

Hirako tendit l'oreille pour s'imprégner des paroles. C'était une chanson tellement triste et pourtant remplie d'espoir. Totalement contradictoire, mais tellement Ichigo.

A la fin du morceau, Kurosaki soupira et laissa le disque continuer en fond sonore. Le blond, lui, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter cet endroit et de le laisser seul. Bien sûr, qu'il avait envie de rester, mais il valait mieux s'en aller, ne pas se bercer d'illusions. A force d'être trop proche, il finirait par en avoir mal.

« Je vais te laisser Ichi. »

Aucune réponse, simplement l'orangé qui le regardait faire demi-tour sans un mot avec son froncement de sourcil caractéristique. Mais quand il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, une autre main se posa sur son épaule.

Ichigo l'avait suivi sans bruit dans l'escalier et l'empêchait maintenant de mettre un pied dehors. Shinji croisa un regard étrange, à la fois espiègle et joueur mais aussi déterminé et mélancolique.

« Pourquoi tu veux partir ?

- Tu es arrivé à bon port, je voulais juste être sûr que tu rentres chez toi. C'est fait, alors je m'en vais.

- Menteur. »

Surpris par la réplique, le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour que Kurosaki lui donne une explication valable à l'accusation qu'il venait de faire.

« Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais j'ai bien vu tes yeux Shinji. J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais, ta manière de te comporter avec moi. Tu n'es pas venu pour t'assurer que je ne m'enfuirais pas. »

Pris au piège par son propre comportement, Shinji tenta le tout pour le tout et nia tout en bloc en tentant de trouver une autre excuse plausible.

« Et pourquoi donc je serais venu si ce n'est pas pour m'assurer qu'une personne qui risque de tous nous éliminer s'il n'est pas assez prudent ne fasse pas de bêtise ?

- Peut-être juste pour rester avec moi. Parce que depuis longtemps tu te demandes quel goût je peux avoir. Dis-moi Shinji, quelles images t'ont traversé l'esprit quand tu étais dans ma chambre, quand tu as vu mon lit ? Est-ce que tu me voyais allongé nu dessus ? Est-ce que tu voulais te coller à moi et me toucher ?

- Arrête ! Ca va pas non ? »

Une chaleur étouffante avait envahi son visage et il sentait ses joues se colorer d'un rouge vif. Le plus embarrassant étant la sensation oppressante dans son pantalon rien que d'imaginer ce genre de situation, pourvu que l'orangé ne se rende compte de rien et qu'il le laisse fuir.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour s'en aller, Kurosaki avait fait un pas en avant, réduisant dangereusement la distance entre leurs corps. Hirako n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même que le visage d'Ichigo se pencha vers le sien et que ses lèvres ne rencontrent les siennes.

Un frisson partant de la racine de ses cheveux et qui descendit jusque dans ses orteils en passant par la colonne vertébrale le fit trembler. Et il en avait envie, il en avait rêvé, il avait jalousé Grimmjow pour avoir eu droit à ce genre de baisers. Et Renji aussi depuis qu'il avait appris qu'ils avaient été en couple. Pourtant, une petite voix à l'intérieur lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser les choses aller plus loin.

De ses mains, le blond attrapa les bras d'Ichigo et il le repoussa gentiment.

« Non Ichigo. Je… Il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

- Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Tu viens de perdre ton amant, je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.

- Et si moi j'avais envie que tu en profites ? Touche-moi Shinji. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ces mots. Il n'avait jamais vu Hirako sous cet angle, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui autrement qu'en ami. Mais de le voir le lorgner du coin de l'œil depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'intriguait.

Il ne l'aurait peut-être probablement pas remarqué, mais la chaleur qui se répandait dans son torse par l'intermédiaire du Hogyoku l'avait poussé à observer plus attentivement les faits et gestes du blond.

Après tout, quand il avait perdu Grimmjow, il avait immédiatement sombré dans les bras de Renji. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas maintenant ? Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la même douleur, ce n'était pas la même situation, ce n'était pas les mêmes sensations et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'oublierait rien dans les bras d'un autre, mais cette chaleur. Que ce soit une erreur ou non, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Le lendemain matin, quand il aura le temps d'analyser toutes les données. Et après tout, Carpe Diem, n'est-ce pas ?

Les doigts de Shinji qui s'emmêlaient dans ses longs cheveux roux pendant qu'il déposait de petits baisers dans son cou stoppèrent sa réflexion. Il réfléchirait à tout ça demain. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la situation présente. Il était dans l'entrée de la maison familiale avec un Vizard auquel il avait accepté de s'offrir.

Un Vizard, qui malgré tout, semblait hésitant. Pourtant Ichigo sentait à quel point le blond pouvait en avoir envie. Hirako n'osait pas franchir le seuil de ses vêtements, toucher sa peau ou poser ses mains ailleurs que sur sa crinière.

Il fallait dire également, que le lieu n'était pas non plus le mieux choisi pour se laisser aller à cette situation. Il stoppa alors Shinji dans son élan pour le reconduire dans la chambre. Lentement, il l'avait amené près du lit et l'y avait fait s'asseoir, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ne pense à rien, oublie tout, laisse-toi guider. »

L'orangé repartit dans un profond baiser, forçant Hirako à enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque. Doucement, il fit basculer le poids de son corps au-dessus du Vizard afin que celui-ci s'allonge sur le matelas.

Kurosaki mit fin au baiser et vit que Shinji le regardait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts, toujours aussi hésitant. Plus encore lorsque le Shinigami déboutonna sa chemise et posa ses mains chaudes sur son torse. Ichigo se pencha alors près de l'oreille du blond.

« Ferme tes yeux Shinji, laisse-toi aller. C'est toi qui es amoureux de moi, tu devrais savourer cet instant. »

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas savourer, il ne demandait que ça. Il était simplement en train de se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Garder les yeux ouverts, voir Ichigo, sentir ses mains sur son corps lui prouvait que c'était bien la réalité.

Cependant, il consentit à obéir à son rouquin, fermant ses paupières et s'agrippant à ses épaules pour demander un nouveau baiser. Les mains qui couraient le long de ses côtes lui semblaient plus brûlantes encore maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus rien et son impatience grandissait à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'homme qu'il désirait s'éloigner de ses lèvres et de son torse.

Il essayait de deviner où les doigts d'Ichigo se poseraient, sans jamais y arriver. L'orangé le surprenait toujours, allant titiller de ses mains ou de ses lèvres divers endroits de son corps à moitié dénudé.

Maintenant qu'il se sentait libre, il aurait très facilement pu rouvrir les yeux, mais il ne voulait plus, il avait pris goût à ce petit jeu, attendant qu'enfin Kurosaki veuille bien le toucher à des endroits qui le feraient frissonner.

Les baisers dans le cou, les caresses sur le ventre et les côtes, tout ça était bien entendu très plaisant, mais sentir une langue chatouiller ses boutons de chair ou sa verge serait nettement meilleur et il s'en mordait la langue d'impatience.

L'orangé rompit soudainement tout contact et Shinji était sur le point d'ouvrir ses paupières quand il le sentit s'affairer sur sa ceinture pour faire glisser son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses jambes.

Ichigo prit un moment pour détailler le corps qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les vêtements qu'il portait ne rendaient vraiment pas justice à ce qu'il voyait. Certes, Hirako était très fin, mais ses muscles étaient bien dessinés et fermes.

Un soupir, probablement d'impatience, se fit entendre du côté du blond, obligeant le Shinigami à retourner à sa dégustation. Les lèvres, le cou, les épaules et enfin, enfin ! La langue passa une rapide fois sur un mamelon dressé. Ce fut à peine perceptible, mais le Vizard l'avait bien senti et un miaulement s'était échappé de sa gorge.

Ichigo l'excitait comme jamais personne n'avait réussi par le passé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir autant désiré quelqu'un.

Le blond tortillait son corps de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, redressant son torse par moment, n'importe quel mouvement, n'importe quelle position, pourvu qu'elle l'aide à entrer plus en contact avec l'orangé.

Et les vêtements que Kurosaki portait toujours commençaient à l'agacer sérieusement. Toujours dans le noir le plus total de ses paupières closes, il se débattit tant bien que mal avec le shihakusho qu'il réussit à faire glisser le long des bras de son amant.

Aussitôt le bout de tissu à terre, il attrapa Ichigo par les hanches pour le forcer à se coller à lui. Cette chaleur. Cette incroyable chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau. Elle le brûlait, faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Shinji aimait cette chaleur, il la voulait, qu'elle ne soit que pour lui et si possible encore la faire augmenter de quelques degrés.

Le corps du blond se raidit lorsque les mains vinrent s'aventurer vers ses cuisses. Encore cette brûlure. Mais il la voulait ailleurs et son corps bougea à nouveau de lui-même afin de montrer à l'orangé ce qu'il attendait réellement en cet instant.

« Ichigo… »

Cette voix cassée, ce timbre foncièrement provocateur dans la façon de prononcer son prénom. Kurosaki étira un sourire carnassier qu'Hirako ne vit pas et pendant que sa main se frayait lentement un passage vers le sexe douloureusement érigé de son partenaire sa bouche vint à nouveau se poser sur ses tétons.

Il avait directement empoigné le membre et y appliquait un lent mouvement de vas et viens, son pouce roulait sur le sommet par moments pendant qu'il suçotait les boutons de chair maintenant rougis sous ses attentions.

Il voyait le corps du blond se courber dans tous les sens, ses mains se cramponner à tout ce qu'elles trouvaient pour garder contact avec le monde réel. Les gémissements totalement indécents de Shinji se répercutaient dans ses oreilles, l'excitant un peu plus. L'orangé sentait clairement qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps emprisonné dans son sous-vêtement. Le Vizard l'avait à peine touché et pourtant il était déjà au bord de l'explosion.

S'occuper du corps d'un homme est toujours une expérience plaisante et il avait toujours été excité quand il touchait ses partenaires, il aimait penser à la suite des événements tout en glissant sa langue le long de leur corps, mais là, il semblait avoir atteint le cran supérieur.

Celui où il ne serait plus capable d'attendre une minute de plus avant de sentir un sexe s'enfoncer en lui.

Il se détacha vivement d'Hirako et se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et afin de faciliter au mieux sa pénétration, il s'accorda quelques secondes pour prendre le sexe du Vizard en bouche, l'humidifiant le plus possible de sa salive pour qu'elle glisse plus facilement à l'intérieur de son antre.

A califourchon au dessus du bassin du blond, Ichigo dirigea la verge vers son orifice et au moment où il poussa sur ses hanches pour le faire entrer, il ferma ses yeux pendant que Shinji les ouvrit.

C'en était trop pour Hirako, il fallait qu'il le voie maintenant. Jamais il n'en avait espéré autant. Il avait tant de fois rêvé ce genre d'instant tout en se faisant à l'idée que ça n'arriverait jamais, qu'il devait le voir de ses propres yeux.

Ce corps bouillant était déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sublimant sa peau mate et ses muscles contractés. La petite grimace sur son visage, unique témoignage de la légère douleur qu'il ressentait rajoutait encore plus à sa beauté.

Le blond ne bougeait pas, il le laissait faire, il voulait profiter pleinement de cet instant, ressentir absolument toutes les petites décharges, tous les petits pincements à l'intérieur de ses veines pendant qu'il sentait ce fourreau étroit descendre de plus en plus avant de l'enserrer entièrement.

Après quelques secondes où ils étaient restés immobiles tous les deux, Ichigo se pencha en avant pour se coller à nouveau à Shinji et rouvrit ses yeux, plongeant son regard dans les yeux admiratifs du Vizard.

« Pose tes mains sur moi Shinji. »

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement le long de ses côtes avant de se poser sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. C'était tellement lent, tellement doux, l'orangé allait et venait sur lui d'une manière sensuelle qui aurait damné le plus pieux des saints.

Seuls des souffles rauques s'échappaient de la gorge de Kurosaki, pourtant on pouvait clairement lire sur son visage tout le plaisir qu'il prenait, surtout lorsque le blond l'obligeait à descendre plus rudement sur son membre en enfonçant ses ongles dans la fine chair de son bassin.

Le Shinigami s'était redressé et avait posé une main sur le torse d'Hirako pour donner plus d'ampleur et de vitesse à ses gestes. Voyant ce sexe gonflé et suintant déjà des prémices du plaisir, Shinji ne put s'empêcher de lâcher les hanches de son partenaire pour y poser les doigts.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment qu'Ichigo fit entendre sa voix. Il avait ouvert la bouche et ses cordes vocales laissaient de profonds gémissements franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

La tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux caressant les jambes du blond, ses mouvements d'avant en arrière qui accéléraient indubitablement, ces sons. Trop. C'était trop pour Hirako qui donna également des coups de reins pour frapper plus rudement la prostate de l'orangé et l'amener à sa jouissance.

Un ultime baiser et Shinji se colla contre le dos de Kurosaki, entourant sa taille de son bras, certain de pouvoir trouver un sommeil réparateur et serein.

« Shinji… Je… Je ne veux rien te promettre, vivre avec moi ce ne sera pas facile.

- Je ne te demande rien. Etre près de toi me suffit pour le moment. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est de ne pas laisser mes sentiments pour toi empiéter sur ton entrainement. »

.

.

.

_[1] Non ! Je ne vous donnerai pas le titre de la chanson. Pas maintenant en tout cas, vous saurez pourquoi dans mes notes ;__)_

**Note 1 : Et voilà, j'espère que ce dernier lemon vous a plus. Mais je vais être gentille avec vous. Vous avez été tellement nombreuses à me demander des Kyoraku/Ukitake et des Isshin/Kisuke que deux OS seront dérivés de cette fiction pour exploiter ces couples. Rendez-vous à la fin de Carpe Diem Baby !**

**Note 2 : Eh bien, eh bien… Je n'ai eu qu'une seule gagnante pour ce lemon ! Crokante, j'attends le pairing de ton choix par review. Et franchement Lovely, désolée, tu dois vraiment t'en vouloir… Tu l'avais ! Et tu as changé d'avis à la dernière minute -_-'**

**Note 3 : Etant donné qu'il n'y a qu'une gagnante pour ce concours et que je ne serai donc pas submergée de travail, j'en lance un autre. Le titre de la chanson que je n'ai pas voulu vous donner en fin de chapitre. C'est une chanson que j'ai vraiment adoré quand j'étais adolescente et le scénario de cette fiction m'est venu en la réécoutant. Que celles qui trouvent le titre et l'interprète soient récompensées d'un OS ! Ca parait compliqué sans indication supplémentaire, pourtant ce n'est pas bien difficile. Réponse à ce jeu à la fin de l'histoire.**

**Note 4 : Plus que 6 reviews pour atteindre les 200 ! Je suis vraiment touchée et je remercie infiniment les revieweuses anonymes qui ont poussé le vice jusqu'à laisser plusieurs commentaires d'affilée, ça m'a vraiment fait rire et ça m'a mis un sacré baume au cœur. J'atteindrai mon but avec ce chapitre 35 alors vraiment, vraiment, merci à vous.**

**Note 5 : A bientôt !**


	37. Chapitre 36

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Rose de la banquise : Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu n'avais pas reviewé, ça arrive à tout le monde de sauter quelques chapitres… Mais tu t'es bien rattrapée au final et grâce à toi j'ai atteint mes 200 reviews plus vite que prévu. Alors un grand merci à toi ^^

Réponse à Ninie-san : Eh oui, il y avait bien quelque chose du côté de Shinji… Le pauvre petit blond était accro depuis des années sans que personne ne le remarque. Tout est bien qui finit bien pour lui… Enfin, quoique…

Réponse à Itachihaku : C'est vrai qu'il a l'air chouette ton hôpital, tu pourras me filer l'adresse, j'en aurai peut-être besoin un jour XD. Ichi a peut-être un petit côté nympho, mais qui s'en plaindrait ? ^^ Et effectivement, pour la chanson ça a l'air compliqué, mais pourtant, je te promets que c'est juste sous tes yeux, c'est juste bien caché ;)

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : Dis donc tu censures beaucoup… Des idées pas très catholiques ? Comme je te comprends XD

Réponse à Crokante : Eh ben dis donc, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais faire un tel effet. Je dois dire que c'est assez valorisant de se dire qu'on peut rendre quelqu'un heureux à ce point. ^^ Pour ce qu'il en est de ton OS, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas peur des défis et j'aime bien le pairing que tu as choisi, je me ferai donc un plaisir de t'écrire un petit OS.

.

Chapitre 36

.

Urahara était rentré juste à temps à la Soul Society pour assister à la réunion d'urgence convoquée par le Soutaicho. Fort heureusement, personne n'avait semblé remarquer son absence et il était à présent occupé à travailler son jeu d'acteur pour feindre la surprise.

En effet, le capitaine de la cinquième division était parfaitement au courant de l'ordre du jour. Il en était presque à deviner les mots exacts qui seraient dits. Le plus important viendrait à la fin de la réunion, il faudrait qu'il soit un soutien de taille pour Isshin.

Le pauvre brun tomberait des nues. Lui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait être dit. Il apprendrait que son fils était accusé de trahison, qu'il n'aurait aucune échappatoire, que si un Shinigami autre que lui et son ami mettait la main sur Ichigo, il serait froidement exécuté.

Tous alignés en rang droit, ils s'étaient tous redressés à l'entrée de Kyoraku. Le commandant passa ses capitaines en revue et une grimace significative traversa son visage en s'apercevant que l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel.

« Quelqu'un sait où se trouve Kurosaki Ichigo taicho ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, signifiant que personne n'était au courant de quoi que ce soit. Shunsui toussota, gêné, voilà qui était fâcheux et qui allait certainement lui coûter cher.

« Bien. Mesdames et Messieurs, capitaine du Gotei 13, j'ai malheureusement une triste annonce à vous faire. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer la grande explosion de reiatsu qui a eu lieu hier dans la soirée. Cette énergie spirituelle, indéterminée pour l'instant, a été localisée trop tard par les services secrets de l'armée et s'était déjà échappée à l'arrivée des troupes sur les lieux. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Soi Fon, visiblement gênée d'avoir, pour la toute première fois, failli à sa mission. Elle qui avait toujours été réactive, qui n'avait jamais fait un seul faux pas depuis qu'elle était à la tête de la deuxième division. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit et elle avait été incapable de gérer la situation.

« Ne blâmons pas Soi Fon taicho. D'après moi, aucun Shinigami n'aurait pu arriver sur les lieux à temps. Cet incident a eu lieu au Muken et malheureusement pour nous, la cellule d'Aizen a été visée et notre prisonnier le plus important s'est échappé. »

Un murmure s'éleva des dix capitaines présents à la réunion. Kyoraku les fit taire d'un geste de la main, il n'avait pas terminé d'énoncer les mauvaises nouvelles.

« Il semblerait qu'Abarai taicho ait été sur les lieux de l'accident au moment où il s'est produit. Le pauvre garçon a été retrouvé mort sur place. Nous procéderons à son Konso sitôt la réunion achevée. »

Ce n'était plus un murmure qui se faisait entendre, mais un concert de soupirs choqués, de souffles retenus et un léger sanglot émanant de la gorge de la capitaine de la sixième division.

Au milieu de ces sentiments, une voix s'éleva. Paniquée.

« Et Ichigo ? Où est mon fils ?

- Il s'agit là de la question que j'ai posée à l'ouverture de cette assemblée. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Kurosaki Isshin taicho.

- A tous les coups, c'est lui qui a provoqué ce désastre. J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche depuis qu'il a effectué sa première mission à Hueco Mundo. Depuis le début, il complotait avec cet Arrancar, il a monté un plan pour détruire le Seireitei. »

Isshin avait bondit en direction de Toshiro et d'un mouvement l'avait soulevé de terre, le tenant fermement par le col, bien en face de lui. Son autre poing allait s'abattre sur le visage de l'albinos mais fut retenu au dernier moment par Kisuke qui se devait de calmer son ami.

Par dépit, le brun avait lâché prise et reposé le capitaine de la dixième division au sol. Mais les bras d'Urahara autour de lui qui l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement brusque ne le calmaient pas. Au contraire, il sentait son sang bouillir de plus en plus fort dans ses veines.

Rien ne pouvait calmer la colère qui grondait en lui, même frapper Hitsugaya ne l'apaiserait pas, il le savait. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« Tu insinues que mon fils serait capable de libérer Aizen et de tuer Renji de sang froid ?

- Parfaitement. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit là d'un complot de plus de vingt ans.

-Enfoiré ! Ichigo aime Renji ! Tu es tellement idiot que tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'ils sont amants depuis plus de dix ans, il ne l'aurait jamais abattu de la sorte !

- Qu'en savez-vous Kurosaki Isshin taicho ? Cela n'était peut-être qu'une partie de son plan. »

Cette fois, Kisuke ne put empêcher la gifle cuisante de s'abattre sur la joue de Toshiro. A vrai dire, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir la lui mettre lui-même. Ce petit pouvait être drôlement agaçant quand il s'y mettait.

Retenant son ami du mieux qu'il pouvait, le blond se tourna vers Kyoraku.

« Soutaicho, je demande à pouvoir quitter cette réunion en compagnie de Kurosaki Isshin. »

.

Shinji inspira un grand coup. Après une nuit de sommeil plus qu'agréable dans les bras d'Ichigo, il l'avait ramené à son entrepôt. Et maintenant il était là, dans le sous-sol, avec ses compagnons Vizards et devait leur expliquer la situation.

Ils avaient tous formé un cercle autour d'eux, l'orangé paraissait gêné d'être observé de la sorte, un peu comme une bête de foire. En même temps, il ne devait pas s'attendre à moins, tous se posaient certainement la question de ce qu'il faisait à nouveau dans leurs rangs.

« Bon. J'ai pas besoin de vous exposer tous les faits. Vous connaissez les bracelets qu'Ichigo a autour des poignets, vous les avez portés aussi, donc vous savez ce qui vous attend. Le problème, c'est que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que la dernière fois. Ôte ton t-shirt Ichigo.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Enlève ton t-shirt, c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Commence pas à m'énerver gamin. Si je te demande ça, c'est pas pour te mater ! Enfin quoique… Oui, bon… Tu l'enlèves ou je dois le faire moi-même ? »

Une jolie couleur rosée sur ses joues, Kurosaki obtempéra. Visiblement le blond voulait montrer à ses acolytes ce que lui désirait le plus leur cacher. D'ailleurs leur réaction ne fut pas longue à attendre. Sitôt qu'ils avaient aperçu la boule lumineuse au milieu de sa poitrine chacun y alla de son petit commentaire.

Dans le brouhaha général il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à distinguer tous les mots mais une tong volante qu'il réussit de peu à esquiver lui fit comprendre que les paroles n'étaient pas tendres.

Afin de calmer les ardeurs de tout le monde, Hirako haussa un peu le ton pour se faire entendre.

« Ichigo a fait une connerie, mais il faut qu'on l'aide.

- Tss, tu fais ça seulement parce que t'es amoureux de lui.

- Ouais d'ailleurs, on a quoi en contrepartie ? Si au moins on pouvait mater de temps en temps…

- Ta gueule Lisa ! »

Shinji bondit vers la petite brune, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que sa vie privée resterait privée. Ce qui ne fut pas du goût d'Hiyori qui se précipita vers le blond pour aider son amie. Suivie de près par Mashiro qui fut vite accompagnée de Love et Rose. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils se mêlaient à la bataille, mais échanger quelques coups n'était pas de refus pour eux.

L'orangé se retrouvait au milieu de ce pugilat, regardant à droite et à gauche, essayant de distinguer quel membre appartenait à qui dans cette mêlée désordonnée et bruyante. Seul Kensei était resté en retrait, visiblement sur le point d'exploser.

« Tout le monde la ferme ! »

Une à une toutes les têtes se redressèrent et regardaient vers l'argenté qui venait de pousser sa gueulante. Dépité, chacun reprit sa place de départ et attendit les directives de Shinji.

« Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que lorsqu'on lui aura enlevé ses bracelets, il continuera sa transformation en Vasto Lorde. Donc il faut exclure l'idée du un contre un, on ne tiendra jamais. On va organiser des roulements de quinze minutes. Dans un premier temps, je me battrai contre Ichigo en compagnie de Mashiro et Rose. Le deuxième tour se fera avec Kensei, Love et Lisa. Hiyori, tu te tiendras en retrait pour lui remettre ses bracelets au cas où ça dégénèrerait. Si au bout des deux tours on en est toujours pas venus à bout, on fera une pause et on modifiera les équipes. Tout le monde a compris ? »

Un simple hochement de tête confirma qu'ils avaient assimilé l'ordre. Hachi se plaça en retrait et mit en place la barrière la plus solide qu'il était capable de créer pendant que les trois premiers combattants dégainaient leur zanpakuto et firent face à Ichigo au centre de l'arène.

Hiyori, derrière l'orangé attendait le dernier signal du blond pour lui ôter ses bracelets. Tout autour de lui, Ichigo pouvait sentir la pression monter. Lui-même sentait son cœur cogner bien fort dans sa cage thoracique.

Kurosaki ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, il se devait de rester le plus calme possible. Malgré tout, une perle de sueur froide roula le long de sa nuque au moment où il sentit les petites mains de la blondinette s'affairer autour des liens qui lui enserraient les poignets.

Le choc allait commencer.

.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la lourde porte de la salle de réunion fermée derrière eux, Kisuke put desserrer son emprise sur le bras de son ami, sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Calme-toi Isshin. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de révéler à tout le monde que ton fils entretenait une relation avec un autre capitaine ?

- Et après ? Tout le monde était certainement déjà au courant. Et jamais je ne laisserai ce gamin oser dire qu'Ichigo a pu tuer Renji !

- Parle un peu moins fort. Il y a des oreilles partout ici. Allons chez moi, il vaut mieux être au calme, nous avons à parler. »

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans les rues du Seireitei, Urahara ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui. Une étrange sensation, un léger picotement derrière la nuque le dérangeait, néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installés dans son salon et la porte d'entrée verrouillée que le blond reprit la parole.

« Il va falloir que je te dise certaines choses.

- Tu sais où est Ichigo ?

- Il est dans le monde réel.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu avais de quoi le disculper et tu n'as même pas essayé de le défendre ?

- Je n'ai absolument rien pour disculper ton fils, Isshin. Il n'est sur terre que depuis hier soir. Depuis que je l'y ai amené. »

Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il avait cette crainte qui le tenaillait. Celle qui lui criait qu'il y ait une possibilité pour que son fils soit mêlé à cette histoire. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as amené sur terre ?

- Pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Et qu'il recommence son entrainement. J'espère sincèrement qu'il soit déjà en compagnie des Vizards.

- Kisuke, il faut que tu sois plus clair dans ce que tu me dis. Je ne comprends vraiment rien.

-Mon vieux, je crois que t'as plutôt intérêt à bien te caler dans son siège, parce qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu te retrouves les fesses par terre. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hitsugaya a raison.

- Hitsugaya a raison ? Tu peux t'expliquer ?

- C'est Ichigo qui est responsable de la fuite d'Aizen. Et c'est lui qui a tué Renji. Enfin… Son Hollow a tué Renji.

- Son Hollow ? Mais son Hollow a disparu en même temps que ses pouvoirs quand il était encore vivant.

- Isshin, ton imbécile de fils a volé le Hogyoku du Hueco Mundo et cette triple buse a essayé de jouer les apprentis sorciers. Résultat, il a fusionné avec le Hogyoku. L'explosion de reiatsu que vous avez ressentie, c'était Ichigo. Dans le souffle, la porte d'Aizen s'est brisée et le Hollow qui commençait à prendre l'ascendant sur le corps de ton fils a tué Renji. Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour lui mettre des bracelets annihilateurs et je l'ai emmené loin d'ici. »

A la fin de sa tirade, le silence se fit. Au milieu du discours, Isshin s'était pris la tête dans les mains et essayait maintenant d'assimiler tout ce que son ami venait de lui dire.

Lui qui pensait que maintenant son fils était enfin au calme, qu'il s'était rangé et bien loin de ses mésaventures passées. Le pire scénario qui puisse être s'écrivait devant ses yeux. Aizen en liberté, son fils en grand danger.

A genoux sur le sol sous le poids des révélations, son poing vint frapper le sol, les os de ses doigts craquèrent violemment et douloureusement. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui hantait son esprit.

Une fois de plus, il devait une fière chandelle à Kisuke.

« Tu sais où il est ?

- Je l'ai laissé dans mon ancien magasin. Mais il est fort probable qu'il ait rejoint les Vizards, du moins je l'espère, parce qu'il n'y a qu'eux pour l'aider maintenant. En espérant qu'ils aient accepté de l'aider. »

Isshin soupira. Pourquoi tout semblait s'effondrer comme un château de cartes autour d'Ichigo ? De son vivant il avait toujours été un bon garçon, pourquoi maintenant prenait-il à chaque fois les mauvaises décisions ?

Une larme involontaire de frustration mouilla sa joue, puis des dizaines d'autres suivirent le même chemin avant de s'écraser au sol. Le brun avait à peine conscience de la main de Kisuke qui venait de se poser sur le haut de son crâne, seul geste que le blond avait été capable de faire pour lui montrer sa compassion.

Il avait envie de s'accrocher à quelque chose, de se retenir pour ne pas sombrer dans un néant invisible. Mais la seule personne qu'il voulait pouvoir tenir dans ses bras n'était pas là. Il voulait son fils. Prendre conscience qu'il ne le reverrait plus dans ce monde lui rappelait sa douleur quand il était mort.

« Isshin, tu reverras ton fils. Il te suffira de retourner dans le monde des humains. Pour le moment, il faut que tu caches ta peine. Si des capitaines te voyaient dans cet état, cela ne ferait que peser encore plus lourd dans la balance, ils sauront immédiatement qu'Ichigo est coupable. Et par la même occasion, ils en déduiront ma complicité. Tu dois faire comme si de rien n'était, il n'est pas mort. »

Urahara sentit le souffle du brun se calmer et quand ses sanglots cessèrent, il l'aida à se relever.

« Celui qui est mort, c'est Renji, et nous nous devons d'assister à ses funérailles. Allez mon vieux, respire un grand coup, on y retourne. »

Isshin acquiesça et lança un regard interrogatif vers le blond qui venait une fois de plus de se retourner pour regarder derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kisuke ? Depuis qu'on est sortis de la salle de réunion tu n'arrêtes de regarder derrière toi.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai la sale sensation d'être suivi, observé. Pourtant il n'y a jamais personne quand je me retourne. »

.

Aizen sourit un coin. Urahara n'avait rien perdu de son sixième sens durant toutes ces années. Bien sûr qu'il était suivi, observé, écouté, passé au peigne fin. Parce qu'il fallait que le brun sache où et comment attaquer.

Et oui, il suivait Kisuke depuis qu'il était revenu dans le monde réel. A la suite de l'explosion qui avait détruit la porte de sa cellule, il avait réussi à remonter tous les niveaux de la prison, profitant de la distraction du blond et du rouge pour se faire la malle.

Dans la grande salle des scellées, il avait retrouvé Kyoka Suigetsu et s'en était immédiatement servi afin de devenir invisible aux yeux de tous. Lorsqu'il était redescendu au dernier niveau de la prison souterraine, Ichigo et Urahara n'étaient plus là. Par contre, il restait le corps sans vie d'Abarai.

Cette nouvelle bataille avait déjà fait un mort avant l'heure. Mais toute guerre entraine son lot de pertes, pour le brun, il ne s'agissait là que d'un simple dommage collatéral.

Il devait tout de même l'avouer, il avait été surpris par le reiatsu que dégageait l'orangé. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, il n'avait rien ressenti et n'avait donc pas pu estimer sa force.

D'après les sensations qui l'avaient assaillies, il pouvait en déduire que Kurosaki était légèrement plus puissant que lui dans sa forme de Vasto Lorde, il devrait donc faire très attention lorsqu'il se retrouvera en face de lui.

Si cela arrivait, bien entendu. Urahara avait été là pour l'aider et l'avait sûrement conduit dans le monde des humains. Il lui restait encore l'étape de la dominance contre son Hollow. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Mais au fond de lui, il avait une énorme envie qu'Ichigo réussisse, pour pouvoir l'affronter et le battre. Il avait toujours cette image en travers de la gorge, le rouquin qui posait simplement le Hogyoku sur sa poitrine et celui-ci qui lui répondait docilement.

Lui avait du user de la force pour fusionner avec cette chose, il l'avait soumis. Et avec ce gamin, aucun problème, le Hogyoku lui obéissait. Il était en colère contre Kurosaki, contre sa personnalité qui l'avait aidé à fusionner. D'ailleurs, comment cela se pouvait-il ?

Il était le maître du Hogyoku, lui, Aizen Sôsuke, personne d'autre ! C'était lui l'être suprême qui avait dépassé les Shinigamis et les Hollows. Alors qu'un gamin puisse lui prouver le contraire le mettait totalement hors de lui.

Il lui fallait un plan, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à le vaincre à coup sûr et à reprendre ses droits sur la boule d'énergie spirituelle. Un peu plus tôt, lors de la réunion d'urgence des capitaines, il avait appris qu'Abarai était l'amant du rouquin. Il avait rangé cette information dans un coin de sa tête, il s'agirait là certainement d'un point faible à exploiter.

Il ne lui faudrait pas trop longtemps pour échafauder une stratégie, son illusion lui permettait de se déplacer comme il voulait dans tout le Seireitei et il lui suffirait d'attendre que quelqu'un aille dans le monde réel pour le suivre et retrouver son ennemi.

Il s'était drôlement amusé à voir les Shinigamis de la deuxième division arriver sur les lieux de son évasion, constatant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ca oui, il en avait bien ri. Voir tout le monde paniquer, s'affairer, essayer de trouver une solution était délectable.

Il s'était même retrouvé à la réunion des capitaines. Ainsi donc, c'était Urahara qui avait repris sa place au sein de la cinquième division. Joli clin d'œil au destin ou belle ironie, tout dépendait du point de vue où l'on se plaçait.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui flanquer un coup de pied aux fesses, dégainer son zanpakuto et trancher une à une toutes les gorges de cette assemblée. Mais il s'était retenu. Agir de la sorte le trahirait. Non, ce qu'il voulait vraiment était la tête de l'orangé. Une fois qu'il se serait débarrassé de lui, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudra.

Alors il prenait son mal en patience, il attendrait le moment opportun, il retournerait sur terre, à Karakura, et il attaquerait par surprise. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups, les Vizards ne seraient certainement pas loin de sa cible, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait peut-être les éliminer également et tirer un trait sur toute cette sombre histoire avant de reprendre son projet de conquête des mondes.

.

Dans la salle de réunion, le silence était total. Les derniers mots du Soutaicho venaient d'être prononcés et un instant de recueillement avait été demandé à tous les Shinigamis avant de procéder au Konso de Renji.

Ils avaient encore tous en tête les funérailles de Byakuya. Perdre ainsi deux capitaines en l'espace d'une vingtaine d'années seulement n'était encore jamais arrivé. Sauf si on comptait la disparition de ceux qui aujourd'hui étaient des Vizards, mais eux au moins n'étaient pas morts.

Essayant de calmer le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge, Shunsui s'empara de Katen Kyokotsu et déposa son pommeau sur le front du défunt. Le silence du moment fut coupé par un lourd sanglot de Rukia, soutenue tant bien que mal par son lieutenant.

La cérémonie terminée, Kyoraku ordonna que tout le monde vaque à ses occupations et que la salle soit à nouveau remise en ordre. Cependant, il demanda aux capitaines de rester où ils étaient.

A nouveau en rangs comme à leurs habitudes, chacun attendait que tout soit remis à a sa place pour ce qui semblait être une nouvelle réunion.

« Nous devons à présent discuter de ce qui sera la suite à donner à cet événement tragique. Bien que certains éléments semblent contradictoires, l'absence de Kurosaki Ichigo taicho lui est plus que préjudiciable. Je me vois donc contraint de le placer en tête de liste des suspects pour la libération d'Aizen et pour le meurtre de Renji. Je suis vraiment désolé Isshin, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Le brun baissa la tête, conscient qu'il ne pouvait répliquer. D'autant plus que maintenant il savait ce qu'il en était réellement. Cette fois, s'ils retrouvaient son fils, ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeau.

« Dès demain, j'ordonnerai que des troupes soient dispersées à travers toute la Soul Society, Seireitei et Rukongai seront passés au peigne fin, à la recherche du présumé traitre. Kurosaki Isshin taicho, si vous retrouvez votre fils, j'espère que vous ne le cacherez pas, je n'aurais sinon d'autre choix que de vous accuser de complicité et de vous infliger une peine d'emprisonnement. Hitsugaya taicho, il est absolument hors de question de tuer Kurosaki Ichigo, si vous le trouvez, vous le ferez prisonnier et vous le ramènerez à la Chambre des 46. »

Isshin put voir une moue légèrement boudeuse sur le visage de Toshiro et dut se concentrer fortement sur autre chose afin de réprimer l'envie de lui faire avaler toutes ses dents.

« Si les recherches ici restent infructueuses, nous les poursuivront dans le monde réel puis à Las Noches et tout le Hueco Mundo. Si personne n'a de question, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous attends ici demain à la première heure afin de déterminer les patrouilles de reconnaissance. »

Kurosaki vivait cet instant comme le glas qui sonnait pour son fils. Les dés étaient désormais jetés. Si quelqu'un retrouvait Ichigo, ce seraient les derniers instants de son garçon. La Chambre des 46 ne sera certainement pas clémente cette fois-ci.

Il ne pouvait que prier pour qu'il soit assez bien caché pour ne pas être déniché. Ou alors qu'il affronte à nouveau Aizen et qu'il le tue, cela ferait peut-être pencher la balance en faveur de son acquittement.

Une seule chose était encore claire dans son esprit, il devrait revoir son fils au moins une fois avant qu'il ne soit fait prisonnier, de peur que ce soit la dernière.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : On approche de la fin… Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. Ca doit être pour ça que je mets du temps à publier, j'ai du mal à imaginer que je n'écrirai plus pour cette fiction dans peu de temps.**

**Note 2 : Ca y est, on a dépassé la barre des 200 ! Je suis vraiment heureuse et je vous aime très fort mes lectrices XD**

**Note 3 : Le concours de la chanson est toujours ouvert. J'ai conscience que ça ne doit pas être facile de trouver avec si peu d'indices, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas bien compliqué, pas la peine d'aller chercher trop loin.**

**Note 4 : Je vais faire mon possible pour publier le chapitre 37 encore ce week end ou lundi au plus tard. Je ne promets rien, mais sachez que je vais faire de mon mieux.**

**Note 5 : A bientôt !**


	38. Chapitre 37

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Itachihaku : J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés et que tu vas pouvoir te détendre un peu maintenant avec un peu de lecture ^^ Je sais que je suis cruelle avec mes personnages, donc je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de craindre pour la vie d'Ichigo… Mais rassure-toi, Grimmy est présent dans ce chapitre, enfin, le mini Grimmy XD

Réponse à Crokante : On ne peut rien te cacher… C'est vrai que la fin ne sera pas rose, mais profite encore de ce chapitre, il est encore tout mignon. Le calme avant la tempête, en quelques sortes. Je n'ai pas réussi à publier ce week-end, mais pour une fois je ne suis pas trop en retard ^^ Et j'espère vraiment te recroiser sur mes prochaines idées farfelues :D

.

Chapitre 37

.

« Putain Hiyori ! Les bracelets ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de choper les poignets de ce genre de bestiole ? »

Shinji envoya un regard torve à la petite blonde, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de commencer leurs chamailleries. Les quinze premières minutes du combat n'étaient même pas encore terminées et il fallait déjà que les trois premiers combattants déclarent forfait.

Ils connaissaient la puissance d'Ichigo, ils savaient que le Hollow augmenterait sa force déjà considérable. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à autant de difficultés. Même à trois ils n'avaient pas réussi à le maitriser et Hiyori eu un mal de chien à s'approcher assez près du Vasto Lorde pour lui passer le premier bracelet annihilateur.

Une fois bien resserré sur le poignet de l'orangé, Rose put s'avancer vers Kurosaki et le plaquer au sol afin d'aider la jeune Vizard à lui passer le deuxième. Le changement se fit lentement. Sa peau reprit une couleur normale, puis son masque s'effrita, ses mains et ses pieds reprirent une apparence humaine. Le fond de ses yeux resta noir encore quelques instants supplémentaires avant qu'enfin tous les effets de la Hollowmorphose prennent fin.

D'un claquement de mains, Hachi défit la protection qui les entourait et les quatre Vizards, accompagnés d'un Ichigo essoufflé, rejoignirent leurs camarades.

« Bon les enfants, dix minutes de pause et on reprend.

- Comment ça dix minutes de pause ? Tu crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux enchainer directement ? En dix minutes, Ichigo a tout le temps de récupérer, on doit en profiter tout de suite, pour qu'il s'affaiblisse !

- Hiyori, j'ai dit dix minutes de pause ! »

Shinji s'éloigna du groupe et partit s'installer quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. L'orangé, étonné par le comportement d'Hirako se rapprocha de Kensei.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- A ton avis ? Ca crève les yeux. Il a peur de se battre comme ça contre toi. »

Assis dans son coin, le regard perdu dans le vide, le blond ruminait les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Ils auraient pu y arriver, ça aurait pu être très facile, s'il y avait mis toute sa puissance.

Mais il ne supportait pas de voir Kurosaki dans cet état. A chaque instant, il avait peur. Peur de le blesser, peur de faire un geste de trop qui pourrait tuer celui qu'il aimait. La première fois qu'ils avaient combattu Ichigo, c'était beaucoup plus simple.

Non pas parce qu'il était moins fort, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore ces sentiments pour lui. L'amour l'affaiblissait, le freinait, l'empêchait de mener à bien leur mission. Et il avait essayé de s'en détacher, il savait que pendant le combat il devait oublier ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour l'orangé, mais c'était tout simplement trop difficile pour lui.

Et à force de s'inquiéter et de surveiller son amant à chaque instant, il en avait oublié de faire attention à lui. Les autres ne l'avaient pas remarqué parce qu'il s'évertuait à cacher son bras, mais c'était bien une coupure qu'il avait ressenti sur son bras.

La lame d'Ichigo l'avait touché. Ce n'était que superficiel, mais c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à stopper la bataille et à demander une pause. Il en avait plus que besoin pour se remettre les idées en place.

La seule chose à laquelle il aspirait était un peu de calme pour réfléchir et pour trouver un moyen de se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait l'orangé sur son esprit.

Mais son amant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et ignorant les conseils de Kensei, s'était approché du blond pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Hé Shinji, ça va pas ?

- Hein ? Si, si ça va.

- Tu sembles préoccupé. Ton plan ne fonctionne pas comme prévu ? Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? Que je vais réussir à reprendre le contrôle de mon Hollow ?

- Il le faut. Je refuse de faillir à cette mission. »

L'orangé esquissa un geste pour se rapprocher de Shinji et voulu poser sa tête sur son épaule afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais son bras, trop près de la blessure d'Hirako força ce dernier à faire un geste de recul.

« Hé ! Mais pourquoi tu te recules ? Tu ne veux pas que… »

Kurosaki stoppa sa phrase. Il venait d'apercevoir la tache qui se formait par-dessus le tissu de la chemise du Vizard. Il se saisit du bras blessé un peu trop violemment au goût de Shinji qui fit une grimace sous la douleur et souleva la manche.

C'était assez superficiel, mais assez profond pour occasionner un engourdissement du membre si ce n'était pas soigné assez rapidement.

« C'est moi qui t'ais fait ça ?

- Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez prudent.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. C'est moi qui t'ais blessé ?

- Oui, c'est toi. Je n'ai pas fait attention et je me suis pris un petit coup de lame. »

L'orangé se serra contre Hirako en faisant bien attention, cette fois, de ne pas toucher au bras de son amant. De ses bras, il entoura la taille du blond et déposa un baiser contre son cou.

« Je suis désolé Shinji. Je m'en veux.

- Ne sois pas désolé. Tout est de ma faute. C'est trop… Difficile de devoir me battre contre toi. A chaque seconde, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Alors ne te bats plus. »

Shinji se défit de l'étreinte d'Ichigo et lui lança un regard empli de reproches. Une multitude de mots se pressaient dans son cerveau et il avait une folle envie de lui dire que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça, qu'il était dans l'obligation de l'aider dans son combat contre Shirosaki. Mais il se ravisa juste avant d'ouvrir la bouche et reprit l'orangé contre lui.

« Je ne peux pas Ichigo. Il faut que je me batte contre toi. Après tout, c'est mon devoir. Je tâcherai de faire plus attention la prochaine fois que je retournerai sur le ring.

- Non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus que tu te battes contre moi. Cette entaille sur ton bras, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je ne veux pas que quelque chose de pire t'arrive. Mon Hollow a déjà tué Renji, je ne le laisserai pas te tuer toi. »

L'une des mains du blond attrapa une touffe de cheveux roux et commença à jouer avec. Les doigts s'emmêlaient dans la longue crinière, jouaient doucement avec, provoquant un léger frisson sur la nuque de Kurosaki.

« Serait-ce une déclaration ?

- Non. Enfin… Shinji, je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureux de toi. J'ai aimé Grimmjow et Renji. Ce n'est pas le cas pour toi. Peut-être que ça changera un jour. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu le sais, mais l'amour… Il se passera beaucoup de temps avant que l'amour ne revienne frapper à ma porte. »

Hirako ferma les yeux. Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre étaient douloureux, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas en attendre plus de la part d'Ichigo. Toutefois, il avait bien dit qu'il y avait une lueur d'espoir, non ?

« Je suis désolé Shinji.

- Ne le sois pas. Je t'ai dit que je n'attendais rien de toi, je ne te demande rien. Rien à part le fait de pouvoir partager quelques moments avec toi. S'il faut que je m'arme de patience pour voir tes sentiments évoluer, je n'ai pas peur d'attendre des centaines d'années. Ichigo, regarde-moi. »

La main auparavant dans ses cheveux se dirigea vers son menton pour le forcer à lever le visage et à plonger son regard ambre dans le sien.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire de grands discours. Ichi, je suis incapable de te dire quand mes sentiments pour toi ont évolué. Mais j'ai compris une chose quand je t'ai revu hier, ils sont toujours présents. Alors s'il faut que j'attende pour espérer qu'un jour tu me rendes cet amour, j'attendrai.

- Shinji, tu… Tu es fou de t'attacher à quelqu'un comme moi.

- Je sais. J'ai toujours eu une case en moins. »

Le blond envoya un sourire rassurant au Shinigami avant de glisser deux doigts sur sa joue afin de rapprocher leurs visages et de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Eh les amoureux ! Les dix minutes sont passées, moi aussi j'ai envie de me battre ! »

Shinji aurait pu trucider Lisa d'avoir interrompu ce moment. Mais l'heure était trop grave pour repartir dans une querelle avec ses comparses. Aussi se releva-t-il dignement et fit signe à l'orangé de suivre la brune près de Love et Kensei qui les attendait.

La barrière de protection à nouveau en place, Hiyori défit à nouveau les bracelets de Kurosaki et une nouvelle bataille s'engagea.

Cette fois, Hirako prit le temps d'observer attentivement la transformation de son amant. C'était vraiment impressionnant. L'évolution vers son statut de Vasto Lorde était très rapide.

Debout tout près de la lumière jaunâtre qui formait les délimitations de l'arène, Shinji regardait chaque mouvement de son amant et de ses compagnons avec crainte. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que tout se passe bien.

.

« Kisuke, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant, s'ils retrouvent Ichigo, que va-t-il arriver ? »

Isshin soupirait inlassablement depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grande salle de réunion. Le blond l'avait entrainé derrière lui loin du Seireitei afin de lui changer les idées. Force était de constater qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés depuis le début de leur escapade, concernaient son fils.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il aurait même dû s'en douter, un père n'oublie jamais que son fils est condamné à mort. Son cerveau essayait de lui envoyer le plus d'informations possible sur des mots qui pourraient aider son vieil ami à penser à autre chose, sans réellement en trouver.

Au détour d'un petit sentier du Rukongai, dans lequel ils erraient depuis presqu'une heure, le brun se stoppa d'un coup sec, obligeant par là Urahara à en faire de même, surpris par son soudain arrêt.

« Isshin, que… »

Il fut stoppé dans sa question par un geste de la main de Kurosaki. Main qui ensuite lui donna la direction dans laquelle regarder. Kisuke reconnut immédiatement la petite tête bleue qui se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, que le brun s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite du gamin. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête là ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus longuement et se mit lui aussi à courir après Isshin.

« Hé petit ! »

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la hauteur de la prairie qui abritait sa cabane, Grimmjow arrêta sa marche et se retourna pour voir avancer vers lui deux hommes, apparemment, vu leur accoutrement, des capitaines du Gotei 13.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il s'était mis à courir, espérant pouvoir semer ces deux hommes. Mais avec de petites jambes comme les siennes, il ne pouvait résolument pas être plus rapide que deux grands gaillards comme ceux-là, entrainés au shunpo.

Le plus grand des deux, le brun, avait réussi à l'attraper par l'épaule et le bleuté se préparait déjà mentalement à se débattre, mais la voix chaude de son assaillant l'avait calmé à la première seconde.

« Eh Grimmjow, pourquoi tu cavales comme ça ? On ne te veut aucun mal.

- Alors pourquoi vous me courriez après ? »

Hum. Bonne question à vrai dire. Isshin lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait tant tenu à se rapprocher du petit. Peut-être pour se rapprocher indirectement de son fils. Evidemment, il n'était plus celui qui avait été l'amant d'Ichigo, mais il s'agissait toujours de son âme.

« Je sais pas petit, je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était bien toi. Enfin je pense….

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Je te connaissais. Enfin, j'ai plus entendu parler de toi qu'autre chose, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te rencontrer lors de ton ancienne vie. »

Le regard de Jaggerjack se portait tour à tour sur le brun et le blond, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Le blond s'approcha de son ami et lui mit un violent coup d'éventail derrière le crâne.

« Isshin, je crois que tu as encore dit une connerie.

- Comment ça ? Et puis d'abord, aïe ! Ca fait mal ton truc !

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai mis un coup avec. Tu peux pas réfléchir deux secondes avant de parler non ? Ce gamin n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure.

- Oui mais il est connu, tu vas pas me faire croire que personne ne lui a jamais raconté !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Grimmjow se tenait maintenant entre les deux hommes et les regardait à tour de rôle avec des yeux réprobateurs La main de Kisuke vint se poser sur ses cheveux et les caressa tendrement.

« On ne peut pas discuter de ça ici, tu connais un endroit où on pourrait en parler tranquillement sans avoir peur de se faire interrompre ? »

Sans un mot, le petit bleuté leur fit signe de le suivre et les amena vers ce qui lui servait de domicile. A quelques pas de la porte d'entrée, il releva la tête vers les deux énergumènes.

« C'est ici que j'habite.

- Mais tes parents ? On ne veut pas les déranger.

- Je vis seul. Je me suis enfui de chez moi. C'est Ichigo qui m'a construit cette cabane. Vous le connaissez ? »

Les mots semblaient avoir eu l'effet d'un choc électrique sur Isshin qui s'était stoppé net à l'entrée de la modeste demeure.

« Ichigo. Tu connais Ichigo ?

- Oui. C'est mon ami.

- Et Ichigo ne t'a rien dit sur toi ?

- Il avait quelque chose à me dire ? »

Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un nouveau coup d'éventail fit taire les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge.

« Je t'en prie, Isshin, ne dit rien, tu vas encore finir par traumatiser ce gosse. Grimmjow, assieds-toi s'il-te-plaît, je ne crois pas que tu sois de taille à affronter la nouvelle en restant debout. »

Le petit prit place dans un des coins de ce qui lui servait de salon, repliant ses jambes contre son buste et les retenant de ses bras. Il observa les deux hommes s'installer également en face de lui et attendit patiemment que le blond veuille bien reprendre la parole.

Comme celui-ci semblait ne pas se décider à parler, Grimmjow poussa un soupir de lassitude.

« Toute ma vie, enfin, toute celle que j'ai passée ici, mes parents m'ont caché des choses. Et je sais que c'est quelque chose de grave, sinon ils n'auraient jamais poussé le vice jusqu'à m'interdire de revoir Ichigo. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui, parce que je voulais rester avec Ichigo.

- Est-ce qu'Ichigo t'a déjà parlé de son passé à lui ?

- Un peu. Il m'a dit pourquoi tout le monde avait peur de lui. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était très ami avec un Arrancar et que tout le monde l'a très mal pris. Il a même fait de la prison pour ça. Je trouve ça nul. »

Kisuke étira un petit sourire et laissa échapper un petit gloussement qui ressemblait à un rire. La candeur des mots d'un enfant était toujours agréable à entendre. Candeur dont il se départirait certainement après avoir entendu toute l'histoire, mieux valait donc en profiter.

« Grimmjow, les Arrancars étaient nos ennemis, il faut comprendre les Shinigamis qui ont eu peur de ce rapprochement. Notre armée avait déjà été trahie quelques années avant cela par l'un des capitaines les plus forts du Gotei, c'était normal qu'ils pensent qu'Ichigo pouvait faire la même chose.

- Non c'est pas normal ! Quand on connait Ichigo, on sait qu'il peut pas faire ça.

- C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Ouais. Juste qu'il aimait beaucoup cet Arrancar et qu'il avait été puni pour ça.

- Tu as compris que cet homme était plus qu'un ami pour Ichigo ? Ils étaient amants. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

Le petit n'eut pas besoin de répondre, la grimace qu'il avait faite en s'imaginant Ichigo avoir des relations sexuelles prouvait qu'il avait parfaitement compris à quoi le blond faisait allusion.

« Cet Arrancar était fort, il était le sixième plus fort dans l'Espada, il était puissant et craint de beaucoup de monde, que ce soit ici à la Soul Society ou dans le Hueco Mundo. Il était grand, musclé, son sourire aurait pu ravager n'importe quel cœur, je comprends tout à fait qu'Ichigo soit tombé sous son charme.

- Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ?

- Parce que c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui Ichigo est ton ami et qu'il vient te rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Cet Arrancar… Il s'appelait Grimmjow… Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Les bras du petit bleuté lâchèrent ses jambes et s'effondrèrent le long de son corps en même temps que ses mollets tombèrent lourdement contre le sol. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, ainsi que sa bouche qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans pour autant réussir à prononcer le moindre mot.

« Grimmjow ?

- Ce… C'était moi ?

- Oui mon garçon… C'était de toi qu'il était amoureux.

- Il est où ? Où est Ichigo ? Je dois le voir ! »

Grimmjow s'était relevé d'un seul bond et était prêt à retourner la Soul Society entière pour retrouver l'orangé. Il devait le voir, il devait lui parler, il devait éclaircir certains points qui restaient encore dans l'ombre et il refusait tout nettement que qui que ce soit à part Kurosaki réponde à ses questions.

Le brun, qui était resté muet depuis le début des révélations, avait posé une main sur son épaule et l'avait obligé à s'arrêter.

« Grimmjow, Ichigo n'est plus à la Soul Society. Il est dans le monde des humains et il n'en reviendra plus jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a fait une bêtise et si quelqu'un d'autre que nous le retrouve, il sera certainement condamné à mort. »

A ces mots, de grosses larmes vinrent embuer les yeux du bleuté, mais il ravala ses sanglots. Celui qu'il avait été dans le passé n'aurait jamais pleuré de la sorte, il ne se serait jamais laissé aller, à partir de maintenant, il se devait de rester fort.

« Je veux revoir ichigo. Emmenez-moi sur terre. »

.

Shinji avait posé ses mains sur le Kekkai, les paumes bien à plat et son corps s'était indubitablement collé contre la barrière spirituelle. Il sentait ses yeux s'embuer pendant qu'un sourire tel qu'il n'en avait jamais étiré se dessinait sur son visage.

Il regardait Ichigo passer une main devant son visage, éloignant de ce geste, le masque qu'il portait, tout son corps reprenait une apparence humaine. Seul ses cheveux et le Hogyoku prouvaient de la lutte acharnée qu'il venait de mener.

L'orangé avait réussi. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de retourner sur le champ de bataille, le deuxième round avait eu raison de son Hollow. Il était à nouveau un Vizard digne de ce nom, capable de décider de lui-même quand il devait se transformer ou non.

Il serait d'ailleurs certainement le Vizard le plus puissant de tous les temps. Il n'avait jamais vu Kensei lutter à ce point pour ne pas perdre pieds. Shinji se demandait même comment l'argenté avait pu résister si longtemps sans demander à Hiyori de lui remettre ses bracelets.

Mais bon, il n'avait plus besoin de penser à ce genre de choses maintenant, tout était terminé. Et tout se terminait pour le mieux. Et sa seule envie était que Hachi se dépêche de briser cette paroi qui l'empêchait encore de rejoindre son amant.

Dans un claquement de main de la part du géant aux cheveux roses, il sentit cette barrière s'effacer et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se ruer vers Ichigo si rapidement que le choc fit tomber Kurosaki à terre.

Il se fichait éperdument de l'orangé qui essayait de reprendre son souffle, il le serrait contre lui à l'en étouffer et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il pensait encore moins à l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux, certains yeux ne manquant pas une miette de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler.

« J'ai réussi.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille gamin. »

Ils se souriaient tous les deux, soulagés que toute cette histoire soit enfin terminée. Maintenant il ne leur resterait plus qu'à attendre qu'Aizen pointe le bout de son nez, mais Ichigo se sentait prêt, plus prêt qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et n'avait plus peur d'affronter le traitre.

« Quoi c'est tout ? Bah alors Shinji, tu le déshabille même pas ? »

Le blond se redressa sur ses jambes, aidant Ichigo à en faire de même et se retourna avec un regard glacial sur la petite brune à lunettes qui venait de parler.

« Oh si je vais le déshabiller, mais certainement pas en ta présence Lisa ! »

Une jolie couleur rosée gagna les joues de Kurosaki. Il devrait apprendre à vivre avec cette bande d'énergumènes incontrôlables et bruyants. Ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'il pourrait bénéficier de l'intimité dont il rêvait.

Il avait doucement pris la main de Shinji dans la sienne, voulant le conduire loin d'ici et de cette bande de sauvages, mais quand il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec un homme qui pouvait s'avérer encore plus bruyant que tous les Vizards réunis quand il avait décidé de s'y mettre.

« Imbécile ! »

Un coup douloureux dans le ventre de l'orangé accompagna la tirade. Sur ses fesses, Ichigo ne pouvait que regarder d'un air goguenard le visage de son père où se mêlaient la colère et la joie de voir que son fils était toujours entier.

« Ichigo ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste pour se relever qu'il aperçut une petite tornade bleue accourir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : OMG, c'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Franchement je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que je touche presque à la fin de cette fic…**

**Note 2 : Le chapitre 38, et ultime chapitre, sera publié le 11 novembre.**

**Note 3 : Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, je vais faire de mon mieux pour clore cette histoire en apothéose.**

**Note 4 : A vendredi !**


	39. Chapitre 38

**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby

**Pairing** : Il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire (toujours yaoi)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo, je ne désespère pas qu'il me les cède un jour.

**Note** : De la joie, du bonheur, du rire… Mais aussi du désespoir et des larmes. De l'amour et de la haine, il faut de tout dans ce bas monde.

**Warning** : J'avais dit qu'il y aurait encore des victimes dans cette fic… Et c'est le dernier chapitre… Donc… Bah euh… Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir -_-'

Réponse à Rose de la banquise : Et voilà enfin (ou déjà) la fin. Toutes les réponses (en tout cas j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié) que tu attendais… Merci de tout cœur d'avoir été là depuis le tout début de cette fiction !

Réponse à Itachihaku : Une épreuve de chimie prébiotique ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? Jamais entendu parler -_-' en tout cas, bon courage à toi. Voilà la suite et fin, en espérant que ça te plaira et que je te retrouverai au croisement d'une fic une prochaine fois.

Réponse à crokante : Il y a plein de possibilités et tu trouveras un peu plus bas celles que j'ai choisies. A très bientôt j'espère et merci encore à toi.

Réponse à Moretsuna Abarai : A force de répéter vodka tout le temps, tu m'as mis la chanson du même titre de Korpiklaani en tête (si tu connais pas, écoute, je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira ^^) Et voilà le feu d'artifice tant attendu, en espérant qu'il réponde à tes attentes. Merci pour tes reviews et j'espère te revoir bientôt.

.

Chapitre 38

.

Les doigts de Shinji attrapèrent le col de Grimmjow au moment où les lèvres du bleuté allaient maladroitement rencontrer celles d'Ichigo et souleva le petit corps pour que celui-ci se retrouve face à lui.

« Eh là gamin, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? »

Le silence se fit un instant pendant lequel le blond écarquilla les yeux et reposa l'enfant sur ses pieds.

« Grimmjow ?

- Ouais. C'est qui lui ? »

Jaggerjack désigna dédaigneusement celui qui venait de l'écarter du corps de son ami en regardant l'orangé d'un œil hautain.

« Shinji est… En fait c'est…

- Oui tiens, j'aimerais bien savoir qui je suis pour toi.

- Shinji ! »

Ichigo lança un regard réprobateur sur Hirako tout en essayant de trouver les mots justes pour Grimmjow. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus qu'un enfant, certainement incapable de comprendre la relation qui pouvait le lier au Vizard.

« Je suis celui avec qui il couche.

- Shinji !

- Ichigo ! »

Kurosaki tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de l'interpeler et se prit immédiatement le visage dans les mains en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, complètement dépité.

« Franchement Shinji, tu étais vraiment obligé de parler de ça en présence de mon père ? »

Un brouhaha intense commença à envahir ses oreilles. Tout le monde essayait de parler en même temps, évidemment les autres Vizards y allaient de leurs petits commentaires, pendant que Urahara et Isshin semblaient essayer de comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire alors que Grimmjow et Shinji semblaient partis dans un conflit d'intérêt.

Il priait pour que, comme d'habitude, Kensei vienne mettre fin à toute cette cacophonie. Malheureusement pour lui, Mugumura avait également l'air de vouloir enfoncer le clou un peu plus profondément.

Sans essayer de mettre un terme à tout ce bruit, il savait que de toute façon il n'y arriverait pas et qu'il serait enseveli sous les questions, il opta pour la solution d'attraper Shinji et Grimmjow par le col et de les emmener un peu à l'écart de la joyeuse troupe.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? Shinji, Grimmjow est un gosse, tu crois franchement qu'il est en âge pour qu'on lui révèle ce genre de détail ?

- Je suis plus un gamin ! Je sais très bien ce qui peut se passer entre deux hommes et si tu es si proche de moi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré c'est bien parce que quand j'étais encore un Arrancar tu m'as fait les mêmes choses, je me trompe ? Enfin quoique… Je pense plutôt avoir été le seme dans l'histoire.

- Grimmjow ! »

Les yeux d'Ichigo semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Il ne pensait pas que le petit puisse avoir autant de répondant et surtout qu'il puisse être au fait de tant de chose au niveau de la sexualité.

« Eh mais, attends une minute… Comment… Qui t'a parlé de ton passé ?

- C'est le blond avec son éventail. Il est venu chez moi avec le brun et ils m'ont parlé de moi. Enfin… De nous.

- Je devrais tuer Urahara et mon père.

- Quoi ? L'autre abruti c'est ton père ?

- Doucement Grimmjow. Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. »

Muet depuis le début de l'échange, Shinji s'interposa entre Ichigo et Grimmjow, essayant de leur rappeler qu'il était toujours présent.

« Dites voir, j'ai quand même mon mot à dire.

- Non.

- Grimmjow ! »

L'orangé voulut tout d'abord réprimander le bleuté pour son manque de politesse mais en se retournant vers le blond, il s'aperçut qu'il devait d'abord s'occuper de lui. Il le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se jette sur le petit, toutes griffes dehors.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant tous les deux ! Vous allez m'écouter ! »

Kurosaki les sépara de la distance de sécurité réglementaire en matière d'amants jaloux et se plaça en face d'eux, les regardant tour à tour.

« Shinji, tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Grimmjow et Grimmjow, tu n'as pas à provoquer Shinji. Que les choses soient bien claires, je ne tolèrerai plus ce genre de scène. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi Grimmjow, tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu et malgré ce que peuvent en penser les autres, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Et toi Shinji, comment peux-tu être jaloux d'un enfant ? Tu as vraiment les idées tordues ma parole. Alors que vous soyez d'accord ou non, maintenant il va falloir vivre avec la présence de l'autre. Et si vous ne comprenez pas ou que vous continuez à agir comme des gosses pourris gâtés, vous ne me reverrez plus. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Très clair. »

Les deux avaient répondu la tête basse et la mine contrite. Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'eux, Ichigo les reconduisit vers le reste de l'attroupement qui semblait plus que passionné par l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Malgré toute la concentration qu'ils avaient pu y mettre, personne n'avait réussi à entendre ce qui avait été dit à l'autre bout de la salle d'entrainement. Hiyori était sur le point de prendre la parole pour demander des comptes à l'orangé lorsque Grimmjow la coupa dans son élan.

« Eh mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux. »

Kurosaki voulut lui répondre quand son regard se dirigea vers Urahara qui tournait vivement la tête derrière lui. Il posa ses yeux dans la direction que regardait le blond sans rien voir. Aussitôt une violente douleur le prit à la poitrine.

Le Hogyoku semblait se réveiller. Ce n'était pas la même source de chaleur, l'aura apaisante qu'il avait pour habitude de lui envoyer. C'était un tout autre sentiment qui s'échappait de la petite boule luminescente. Quelque chose qui le faisait trembler et qui semblait titiller tous les nerfs de son anatomie.

Sous la douleur, Ichigo s'était courbé en deux, se tenant à l'endroit qui le lançait tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Chaque inspiration, chaque expiration s'apparentaient à un nouveau coup de lame.

Shinji, Isshin et Grimmjow s'étaient précipités vers lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui causer ce mal. Mais l'orangé était bien trop essoufflé pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Puis le Hogyoku se calma. La douleur disparut de la même manière qu'elle était apparue et une lourde chaleur se propageait dans son corps, comme pour le soulager de ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Kurosaki se redressa et se tourna vers Kisuke.

« Urahara-san, vous avez senti quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela fait deux jours maintenant que j'ai l'impression d'être suivi.

- Je crois que le Hogyoku a voulu me faire passer un message.

- Quel genre de message ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais j'ai de sérieuses et mauvaises intuitions. Je crois bien qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de vous tirer d'ici vite fait.

- Comment ça nous tirer ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Je veux dire partez. Moi je reste ici. Et ne commencez pas à vouloir me faire changer d'avis, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma position. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, à peine Urahara avait fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'Ichigo qu'une barrière de protection aussi grande que celle de Hachi s'était formée autour de l'orangé. Seul lui se retrouvait dans cette arène délimitée par le Kido.

Il se retourna vers le géant aux cheveux roses et comprit dans son regard étonné qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'élévation de ce Kekkai.

« Je reconnais bien là ta noblesse d'âme, Kurosaki Ichigo. Vouloir à tout prix protéger les êtres qui te sont chers. Mais détrompe-toi, si j'ai érigé cette barrière, c'est simplement pour ne pas être dérangé. »

Ichigo se tourna vers le son de la voix et porta immédiatement la main à Zangetsu, prêt à s'en servir.

« Aizen.

- Je veux ma revanche. Et si tes amis sont là pour assister à ma victoire et à ta mort, ce n'en sera que plus beau. Regarde-les, ils me voient aussi maintenant et ils viennent de se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent rien pour t'aider. Vois les Vizards emplis d'une sourde colère, vois ton père se ronger les sangs, vois ton amant paniquer.

- Même si tu me tues, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas se battre contre toi après ? Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour que tu puisses t'échapper d'ici.

- N'en sois pas si sûr. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans le Hogyoku. Une fois que je l'aurai récupéré, même à vingt, ces hommes ne pourront rien contre moi. Alors, Kurosaki Ichigo, prêt à en découdre ?

- Prêt à te tuer surtout.

- Petit présomptueux. »

Le premier coup de zanpakuto fut d'une violence rare, obligeant Ichigo à reculer de manière significative sous la force du brun. Il reprit ses esprits en un rien de temps et commença à contre attaquer.

Urahara avait raison. C'était bien un combat à mort qui venait de débuter. Il sentait toute la détermination de son adversaire, toute l'envie de le tuer qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses coups.

Bien que sa puissance n'égale pas celle qu'il possédait lors de leur précédent affrontement, Aizen avait passé un cap au dessus, celui de l'envie d'exterminer toute vie dans le corps d'Ichigo. Même Grimmjow n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé.

« Alors, Kurosaki Ichigo, ce Hogyoku que tu m'as volé, mérite-t-il réellement tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour lui ? »

L'orangé ne comprenait pas où le brun voulait en venir et à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre ou de lui adresser la parole.

« Dis-moi, cela valait-il vraiment le coup de perdre ta place de capitaine du Gotei, d'avoir une menace de mort planant au dessus de ta tête, d'avoir tué ton propre amant ?

- La ferme ! »

Voilà où il voulait en venir. Il voulait le déstabiliser, le voir se reculer dans ses derniers retranchements, le pousser à la rage. Si la colère le gagnait, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Kurosaki fasse un faux pas et Aizen le savait.

« Quoi que… J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'avais bien vite oublié.

- La ferme ! »

Ichigo sentait les premiers picotements de rage envahir sa nuque. Il devait se calmer, rester concentré sur ses gestes, sur ses attaques et ses défenses. Il ne devait laisser place à aucun sentiment.

« On dirait que tu l'as bien vite remplacé, et si je m'attaquais à ce bon vieux Shinji ?

- Ta gueule ! »

Aizen ricanait, se moquait délibérément de son adversaire, aucunement essoufflé à cause des efforts qu'il faisait pour maintenir Ichigo à distance. Les choses sérieuses n'avaient pas encore commencé pour lui.

« Ou alors je pourrais peut-être m'occuper du gamin là-bas. C'est bien mon petit Grimmjow n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était la goutte d'eau. L'orangé envoya son arme en avant dans un grand geste empli de toute sa puissance et il accula le traitre contre l'une des parois de la barrière.

« Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure de te torturer durant des années avant de te laisser mourir ! »

Voilà ce qu'il avait attendu. Voilà enfin le moment où Kurosaki baissait sa garde, laissant parler sa colère. Le brun attendait impatiemment ce petit instant d'inattention.

D'un mouvement rapide et invisible à l'œil nu, il propulsa son bras libre en avant, l'enfonçant dans la poitrine d'Ichigo. Ses doigts cherchaient à s'emparer du Hogyoku, à le détacher du torse de son adversaire sans toutefois y parvenir.

Sous le coup, l'orangé hurla de surprise, de peur et de douleur. D'un côté il sentait cette main qui voulait le séparer de la boule d'énergie, de l'autre il sentait le Hogyoku s'agripper désespérément à lui.

C'était comme si des crochets avaient poussé à l'arrière de l'objet ancré dans sa poitrine et que ces crochets s'étaient soudés à l'intérieur de son corps. Et plus Aizen tirait dessus, plus il sentait sa peau se lacérer de l'intérieur.

Il réussit malgré tout à se défaire de la prise douloureuse en chassant le bras qui le retenait et recula à l'autre bout de l'arène en se tenant la poitrine et en reprenant son souffle.

Un filet de sang coulait sur son torse. Il devait à tout prix garder ses esprits, se secouer pour rester concentré, faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout hormis son rival.

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur lui, il ne quittait pas du regard ce sourire mesquin qui s'était étiré sur son visage. Il méprisait ce sourire, il méprisait cet homme. Il devait obliger son cerveau à ne penser qu'à Aizen, mais cette voix qu'il entendait au loin l'en empêchait.

« Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Ichigo ! »

C'était Grimmjow qui l'appelait, certainement affolé de le voir en position critique, blessé et sur le point de perdre les pédales. Il n'entendait rien d'autre, et ses nerfs commençaient à être mis à rude épreuve par cette voix stridente.

« Bon dieu, que quelqu'un fasse taire ce gosse ! »

Toujours focalisé sur le brun, Ichigo n'avait pas vu qui s'était occupé du petit bleuté, mais il le remerciait intérieurement. Le silence était à nouveau maître dans le sous-sol du hangar des Vizards.

Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il aurait aimé avoir encore un peu de temps pour s'entrainer, pour être certain de pouvoir dominer son Hollow, mais c'était trop tard, il devait utiliser sa dernière ressource.

L'orangé passa sa main devant son visage et appela Shirosaki à lui. La terre se mit à trembler pendant que sa peau blanchissait, le fond de ses yeux devint progressivement noir, de la fourrure rousse poussa autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, ses mains et ses pieds prirent une apparence crochue et son visage laissa place à un masque en forme de crâne barré par deux lignes rouges et surplombé de deux cornes recourbées vers l'avant.

Enfin les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer pour Aizen. Il n'avait jamais vu cette forme du Hollow de Kurosaki et faisait son maximum pour ne pas paraitre impressionné par l'aura qu'il dégageait.

En dehors de la surface de combat, tous les Vizards, Urahara, Isshin et Grimmjow s'étaient rapprochés de la paroi lumineuse et regardaient d'un œil anxieux la transformation d'Ichigo. Le capitaine de la cinquième division tenait le petit bleuté dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer ses tremblements.

Etre ainsi, spectateur de toute la scène sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt pour venir en aide à leur ami, amant ou fils était incroyablement frustrant. Le capitaine de la huitième division se rongeait les ongles pendant que Shinji semblait avoir entamé une prière pour que tout se passe bien.

Ils retenaient leur souffle à chaque mouvement de Kurosaki, espérant à chaque fois que ce soit le dernier, que ce soit celui qui mettrait fin au combat, celui qui tuerait Aizen. Mais le traitre était coriace. Il rendait coup pour coup et prenait même parfois le dessus sur le Vasto Lorde.

La bataille était rude, les forces quasiment égales, cela se jouerait certainement à la fatigue ou à la baisse de concentration. Les deux combattants commençaient à s'essouffler, privilégiant désormais la tactique à la force brute.

Un rire malsain vint briser le silence de cathédrale qui régnait dans les lieux, celui d'Aizen. Un rire qui précéda un cri déchirant d'une bête écorchée vive. Shinji retint un cri de la même intensité en voyant Ichigo projeté vers l'arrière, une gerbe de sang éclaboussant le sol autour de lui, le Hogyoku se détachant de sa poitrine.

Le brun se rapprocha doucement de sa victime, profitant de cet instant de gloire. Il avait réussi, il ne lui restait désormais plus que la mise à mort. La démarche assurée et la tête haute, il souriait en avançant vers le corps à genoux de Kurosaki.

Il respirait encore péniblement et se raccrochait à ses dernières forces pour ne pas fermer les yeux et laisser son corps tomber sur la terre ocre. Il voyait son ennemi le regarder de haut et lever doucement son bras armé de son zanpakuto pour le coup de grâce.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, sans savoir exactement comment il y était parvenu, l'orangé serra Zangetsu dans sa main et lança son bras vers l'avant, tranchant net la gorge de son adversaire.

La barrière spirituelle vola aussitôt en éclat. Shinji et Isshin se précipitèrent vers Ichigo et le brun stoppa l'amant de son fils d'un geste du bras pour ne pas qu'il essaye de déplacer le corps presqu'inerte de l'orangé qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

« Ne le bouge pas, ça risque d'être pire. »

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas prendre dans ses bras le corps allongé au sol, le blond posa simplement une main à côté de la lourde blessure qui avait déchiré les côtes d'Ichigo.

« Hey, Shin…

- Hey. »

Hirako essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais chacune de ses inspirations restait coincée dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, l'air autour de lui semblait se raréfier, comme s'il était dans une cage fermée et qu'il commençait à manquer d'oxygène.

« Je vais chercher Orihime !

- Non. Papa… Non. Ca ne sert… à rien. Il n'y a… pas assez de… temps. Je préfère… que tu restes… avec… moi.

- Ichigo…

- C'est… mieux ainsi. Je… préfère partir comme… ça. C'est une belle… fin pour… moi. »

La main d'Isshin se resserra autour de celle de son fils pendant que Shinji faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour retenir cette larme qui menaçait de couler et qui lui brûlait l'œil. Ichigo tourna doucement la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

« Grimmjow ? »

Urahara s'avança vers l'orangé, tenant le petit bleuté dans ses bras, puis le posa au sol arrivé près d'Ichigo avant de se reculer respectueusement avec les autres spectateurs. Jaggerjack tomba à genoux et s'empara de celle de Kurosaki, emmêlant ses doigts dans les siens.

« Désolé, j'ai pas… assez de mains pour… tout le… monde.

- C'est pas grave Ichi. J'ai ton cœur. »

Hirako posa une main sur le torse de l'orangé à l'endroit où battait encore légèrement son organe vital tandis que l'autre alla se perdre dans la longue crinière rousse.

« Ne m'en voulez… pas. Je… je vous… aime. Shinji… tu vas… me… manquer.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer gamin. »

Le blond se pencha en avant pour embrasser une dernière fois son amant. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps. Tant de temps depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'entrevoir le bonheur avec son rouquin, il lui était arraché sans pitié.

Pourtant il ne pleurerait pas. Il se le jurait. Pas une seule larme ne tomberait de ses yeux tant que son Ichigo respirait encore.

Et quand il sentit le dernier souffle contre ses lèvres, Shinji se détacha et resta à genoux, les mains au sol, prostré, pendant que Grimmjow et Isshin se relevaient péniblement. Cette fois, le long cri qui le faisait suffoquer se libéra et résonna autour de lui.

.

**Cinquante ans plus tard – Soul Society**

Shinji se réveilla difficilement ce matin-là, s'étirant plusieurs fois et se retournant encore et encore dans son lit avant de se décider à repousser les draps pour poser ses pieds sur le parquet.

Un long bâillement précéda sa lente avancée vers la douche qui, il l'espérait, finirait par le réveiller complètement. Peine perdue, puisque en s'habillant, il était toujours au radar.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le haori de la septième division avant de l'enfiler et de s'approcher de son miroir pour se coiffer. Il sursauta en entendant sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment.

« Hey Shinji, qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? »

Le blond grogna en se retournant vers son visiteur malpoli avant de sourire d'un air désespéré en secouant la tête.

« Combien de fois je vais encore devoir te le dire ? Je suis ton supérieur direct. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin daigner m'appeler Hirako taicho ?

- Le jour où tu arrêteras de m'appeler Grimmy et que tu me serviras du Jaggerjack fukutaicho.

- Pff… En gros jamais.

- Eh ouais ! »

Le bleuté lança un clin d'œil amusé à son capitaine et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'habitation de fonction du blond quand celui-ci l'interpela.

« Eh Grimmjow ! Viens, je vais te faire écouter quelque chose. »

Il se dirigea vers le salon et chercha dans une boîte en carton un CD qu'il caressa amoureusement du doigt. Il avait été le récupérer dans la chambre d'Ichigo cinquante ans avant, juste après sa mort.

« Il me disait que cette chanson le faisait penser à toi, quand tu étais encore un Arrancar. Maintenant je crois qu'on peut dire que cette chanson nous fait penser à lui. »

Il appuya sur le bouton pour enclencher la lecture. Les lourds accords de guitare emplirent la pièce et une voix froide et déterminée déversa son flot de paroles.

Hit dirt  
>Shake tree<br>Split sky  
>Part sea<br>Strip smile  
>Lose cool<br>Bleed the day  
>And break the rule<br>Live to win  
>Dare to fail<br>Eat the dirt  
>And bite the nail<p>

Then make me miss you  
>Then make me miss you<br>So wash your face away with dirt  
>It don't feel good until it hurts<br>So take this world and shake it  
>Come squeeze and suck the day<br>Come carpe diem baby

Draw lead  
>Piss wine<br>Sink teeth  
>All mine<br>Stoke fire  
>Break neck<br>Suffer through this  
>Cheat on dead air<br>Under curve  
>Noose the time<br>Tear the map  
>And shoot the sign<p>

Then make me miss you  
>Oh yeah<br>Then make me miss you  
>So wash your face away with dirt<br>It don't feel good until it hurts  
>So take this world and shake it<br>Come squeeze and suck the day  
>Come carpe diem baby<br>Yeah, suck it

Live to win  
>Dare to fail<br>Eat dirt  
>Bite the nail<br>Strip smile  
>Lose cool<br>Bleed the day  
>And break the rule<br>Under curve  
>Noose the time<br>Tear the map  
>And shoot the sign<p>

Then make me miss you  
>Come on, come on<br>Then make me miss you  
>So wash your face away with dirt<br>It don't feel good until it hurts  
>So take this world and shake it<br>Come squeeze and suck the day  
>Come make me miss you<br>Come carpe diem baby  
>Come carpe diem baby <strong>[1]<strong>

**FIN**

.

.

.

_[1]_

_Touche la saleté_

_Secoue l'arbre_

_Déchire le ciel_

_Sépare la mer_

_Perd le sourire_

_Perd la fraicheur_

_Fais saigner le jour_

_Et transgresse les règles_

_Vis pour la victoire_

_Ose la défaite_

_Mord la poussière_

_Et ronge tes ongles_

_Puis fais en sorte de me manquer_

_Puis fais en sorte de me manquer_

_Alors nettoie ton visage avec la poussière_

_Ca ne fait du bien que lorsque ça fait mal_

_Alors prend ce monde et secoue-le_

_Allez, presse et emmerde le jour_

_Allez, Carpe Diem Baby_

_Tire les plombs_

_Pisse du vin_

_Laisse tomber tes dents_

_Tout à moi_

_Attise le feu_

_Casse le cou_

_Souffre au travers de cela_

_Triche sur la mort_

_Serre le frein_

_Perds du temps_

_Déchire la carte_

_Et tire sur les panneaux_

_Puis fais en sorte de me manquer_

_Puis fais en sorte de me manquer_

_Alors nettoie ton visage avec la poussière_

_Ca ne fait du bien que lorsque ça fait mal_

_Alors prend ce monde et secoue-le_

_Allez, presse et emmerde le jour_

_Allez, Carpe Diem Baby_

_Vis pour la victoire_

_Ose la défaite_

_Mord la poussière_

_Ronge tes ongles_

_Perd le sourire_

_Perd la fraicheur_

_Fais saigner le jour_

_Et transgresse les règles_

_Serre le frein_

_Perds du temps_

_Déchire la carte_

_Et tire sur les panneaux_

_Puis fais en sorte de me manquer_

_Puis fais en sorte de me manquer_

_Alors nettoie ton visage avec la poussière_

_Ca ne fait du bien que lorsque ça fait mal_

_Alors prend ce monde et secoue-le_

_Allez, presse et emmerde le jour_

_Allez, fais en sorte de me manquer_

_Allez, Carpe Diem Baby_

_Allez, Carpe Diem Baby_

_*Carpe Diem Baby – Metallica*_

**Bravo à Bellya, Miss Fromage et Lovely-bubble, j'attends vos pairings.**

**.**

**Un grand merci à :**

**Yurika Schiffer – Rose de la banquise – Xiara – Bellya – Miss Fromage – Magda-chan – Val – misaki-sama007 – TheJiminy – Yumi-chan – Aliyela – Cha-fun – Ayu – Koyuki-chan – Hikari no Ai – Itachihaku – Ninie-san – Moretsuna Abarai – Lovely-bubble – crokante – Loalys**


End file.
